A BRUXA E O VAMPIRO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Ela se apaixona loucamente... Ele teme que o monstro que existe dentro de si volte à tona! Ela odeia vampiros... Ele desconhece a exigência de sua raça... A paixão explode e entre feitiços, discussões, intrigas e confusões, juntos irão descobrir o quão complicado pode ser o amor entre A Bruxa e o Vampiro! Longfic de 18 anos – U.A - Com vampiros, lobos, bruxas e afins!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fic foi a primeira que eu escrevi, há mais de três anos atrás... **

**É a menina dos meus olhos, espero que gostem, é uma longfic,**

** ainda não está terminadae já tem mais de trinta capítulos. **

**É uma estória envolvente, os termos usados para os feitiços são tirados da**

**relação de feitiços usados em Harry Potter, mas a fica não tem nada haver! **

**Beijocas pra todos vcs!**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**POV BELLA**

Sai da caminhonete puxando o ar com força, sentia falta daquele cheiro de maresia, o som das ondas batendo forte contra as rochas. Estava de volta à reserva de La Push, no topo do penhasco de onde se tinha uma vista magnífica de toda a praia. Fechei os olhos sentindo a brisa bater em meu rosto, lembranças da época em que vivi aqui me vieram à mente, as brigas com Leah Clearwater, assim como as brincadeiras com os garotos, sorri saudosa. Sentia falta do tio Billy assim como dos garotos, especialmente Jake, evitávamos contato, não poderia me expor por isso nos falamos algumas vezes por telefone e durante estes cinco anos em que estive fora, não voltamos nos ver.

- Vamos Isabella, é hora de rever sua família, encarar seu passado e dar um rumo pra sua vida. – voltei para minha caminhonete recém adquirida, uma chevy 53, infelizmente foi o que consegui comprar com minhas economias, segui para a casa de tio Billy onde vivi até meus doze anos. Sorri ao me aproximar da casa vermelha de madeira, ao lado havia um galpão o qual não existia na época em que vivi aqui, mal parei o carro e um garoto enorme saiu da pequena casa.

- Bells? Bells é você garota? –disse com uma voz grave e meio rouca, mal pude acreditar que aquela montanha de músculos era Jacob Black, o meu Jake.

- Jake? Oh meu Deus! Olha o seu tamanho. – ele me pegou como se eu não pesasse nada me rodopiando no ar.

- Que saudade de você sua maluca! – disse quase me esmagando em seus braços fortes.

-Também senti Jake, acredite. – era tão bom estar de volta.

- Quem está ai Jake? – reconheci imediatamente a voz inconfundível de tio Billy.

- Olha quem nos deu a honra de sua visita, pai.

- Bells? É mesmo a pequena Bells? – me soltei de Jake indo pra junto dele que estava em sua cadeira de rodas.

- Senti tanto sua falta tio Billy.

- Também senti a sua pequena. – ele me abraçava apertado.

- E ai, soube que muita coisa mudou enquanto estive fora? – os dois trocaram um olhar estranho entre si, eu não tinha contato cm eles, mas Beth, minha protetora sim.

- Muita coisa Bells, e ai, como foi em seu treinamento?

- Ótimo! Está concluído tio, aprendi muita coisa, estou pronta. – falei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Sempre te achei estranha, agora entendo o porquê. – provocou Jake.

- Cala a boca totó. – ele semicerrou os olhos, vindo pra cima de mim.

- Ah sua... – o idiota me segurou firme bagunçando meus cabelos, eu tentava me livrar dele, mas o filho da mãe era mesmo forte.

- Parem vocês dois, ou vão acabar se machucando. – ralhou tio Billy.

- Ela não pode me machucar pai...

- Nem você a mim seu tonto. – tecnicamente podia, mas me recuperaria rapidinho. Beth havia me contado sobre a transformação de Sam, Paul e Jared, assim como a de Jake, mas agora soube que Quill e Embry também eram lobos.

- Como isso aconteceu, foram todos de uma vez?

- Não, Sam foi o primeiro, depois veio Jared, Paul e eu... – disse Jake. – Quill e Embry há pouco tempo.

- Então há vampiros pelas redondezas.

- Aqueles sugadores nojentos voltaram. – havia tanta raiva na voz de Jake e confesso que saber que havia vampiros por perto me deixou apreensiva.

-Voltaram? Como assim voltaram, já estiveram por aqui? – tudo que eu sabia sobre vampiros era teoria, jamais havia cruzado com um em minha vida.

- Os Cullen. – disse tio Billy.

- Os Cullen? Os da lenda? – desde que me entendo por gente que ouvia falar sobre os frios do pacto, os Cullen, mas segundo a lenda eram diferentes dos outros frios, se alimentavam de animais e por mais estranho que parecesse, viviam entre os humanos.

- Eles mesmos e estão com dois membros a mais, é um clã bem grande.

- Estão causando problemas? Pensei que fossem inofensivos.

- Vampiros são seres cruéis Bella, que se divertem com sua presa antes de abatê-la, são criaturas vis que usam de artifícios para atrair os humanos antes de abatê-los, não existe vampiro inofensivo. – definitivamente Jake não gostava nada deles.

- Se os Cullen fossem como diz, seu tataravô não teria concordado com o pacto, segundo reza a lenda eles nunca atacaram um humano.

-Nosso tataravô, ou se esqueceu que em suas veias corre o sangue dos Black minha cara. – retrucou azedo.

- Pra quem está longe tanto tempo, está muito bem informada menina. – brincou tio Billy.

- Por isso passei cinco anos fora, aprendi muito sobre nosso mundo e outros também. – ele somente assentiu.

- Vai ficar por aqui?

- Não, vou ficar na casa dos meus pais em Forks, também me matriculei no colégio de lá, minhas aulas começam na segunda.

-Não acha que está se arriscando demais?

- Não vou mais viver escondida, tio Billy! Quero conhecer pessoas, fazer amigos, ter uma vida... Digamos que normal.

- Pode perfeitamente fazer isso aqui, porque vai se arriscar? - Jake parecia incomodado com aquilo.

- Quero viver em Forks, aquela era a casa dos meus pais, é minha por direito, não somos mais crianças Jake, não dá pra vir morar aqui.

- Só que Forks é território dos Cullen, fica meio difícil de te proteger por lá. – insistiu.

- Sinto em lhe decepcionar Jake, mas não preciso de proteção. - meu amado primo rosnou baixo. – Se esses Cullen se meterem comigo, verão do que uma bruxa é capaz.

- Continua teimosa e cabeça dura.

- Olha quem fala. – retruquei.

Fiquei um tempo por lá, revi os garotos que como Jake estavam enormes, depois de um jantar delicioso voltei pra casa, ainda tinha muito que arrumar.

- Oi Merlin! A mamãe chegou. – meu bebê veio todo dengoso assim que ouviu minha voz, Merlin foi um presente de Beth, um gato preto lindo e gorducho. Com um jeitinho especial coloquei tudo em seu devido lugar, optei por ficar na suíte e deixei o quarto menor para quando Beth ou Jake viesse pra cá, desde que não implicasse com Merlin, é claro.

Passei o final de semana deixando a casa em ordem, abasteci a dispensa e preparei um jantar delicioso pra mim, assim como para Merlin, ativei o despertador para não perder a hora. Estava animada para o meu primeiro dia de aula e confesso que estava adorando ter a casa só pra mim, eu amava Jake e Rachel, mas a casa de tio Billy era tão pequena, aqui eu tinha espaço e o mais importante, privacidade.

Estávamos em março, no meio do semestre, foi Beth quem cuidou da minha transferência para o Forks Higth School, onde eu concluiria o colégio, acordei cedo pela ansiedade talvez. Sinceramente esperava que as coisas fossem diferentes por aqui, em Massachusetts as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse um espécime raro, eram cruéis e muito preconceituosos.

Tomei um belo banho e optei por um jeans básico, uma camiseta com uma jaqueta por cima, só pra dar um charme, já que não sentia frio, herança de papai. Calcei o meu inseparável all star e comi alguma coisa, assim que terminei fui para o colégio que era muito diferente do colégio de Massachusetts, estacionei minha caminhonete em frente à secretaria.

- Bom dia, seja bem vinda ao Forks Higth School, Isabella... – disse a mulher de óculos e um coque muito estranho. – Aqui estão seus horários e o mapa indicando as salas, tenha uma boa aula.

- Obrigada! – foi o que consegui dizer me virando pra sair dali.

- Ah! Não se esqueça de me trazer o formulário assinado pelos professores, querida.

- Sim senhora. – ao sair do prédio sorri ao ver que uma garoa fina começava a cair, senti as gotas acariciarem meu rosto, adorava sentir a chuva. Forks era conhecida como a cidade cinza, pois eram extremamente raros os dias em que o sol aparecia, era fria e nublada.

Entrei no estacionamento e não pude deixar de notar que a maioria dos carros era tão surrada quanto minha caminhonete, com exceção de dois, um Volvo prata reluzente e uma M-3 vermelha lindíssima, diga-se de passagem. Eu tentava compreender aquele mapa estranho, estava completamente perdida quando uma voz me fez sobressaltar.

- Está perdida, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou um garoto franzino, com traços orientais, era uma boa pessoa, pude sentir pela energia que emanava dele.

- Um pouco confusa eu diria, prazer meu nome é Isabella mais pode me chamar de Bella. – disse estendendo minha mão pra ele.

- O meu nome é Eric, Erick Yorkie, me desculpe, quer uma ajudinha? Conheço esse colégio como a palma da minha mão. – insistiu.

- Se não for atrapalhar, agradeceria. – o garoto assentiu indicando o caminho, ele me contou que também cursava o segundo ano e que pelo meu horário teríamos algumas aulas juntos.

No decorrer das aulas fui me familiarizando com o ambiente, conheci Ângela Weber uma garota incrível, com um coração muito puro que por coincidência, namorada de Erick, já Jéssica Stanley era um tanto invejosa e fofoqueira, mas uma boa pessoa, mas sua amiga Lauren Malory fazia questão de ser desagradável.

Também conheci Mike Newton um garoto falante e muito entusiasmado, Ben e Tyler, dois garotos estranhos que me olhavam de um jeito muito esquisito, ficavam me encarando, o que me fez sentir um tanto desconfortável. Sempre passei despercebida no outro colégio e toda aquela atenção estava me deixando constrangida.

Acabamos nos encontrando no refeitório no horário do almoço, nos reunimos todos na mesma mesa que ficava quase no meio do refeitório, estava conversando com Jéssica e Ângela quando minha atenção se voltou para a porta onde um grupo havia acabado de chegar. Eram lindos, perfeitos e deslumbrantes... Uma beleza incomum entre os humanos com toda certeza.

O primeiro a entrar foi um moreno alto e muito forte, tanto quanto os garotos de La Push, seus cabelos eram curtos e seu rosto lembrava o de um garotinho arteiro. Estava de mãos dadas com uma loira estonteante alta e com um corpo escultural.

Atrás deles havia uma garota baixinha com traços perfeitos, cabelos escuros e despontado para todas as direções, parecia uma fada com suas feições delicadas, seu caminhar era gracioso como se dançasse. Ao seu lado um garoto alto, loiro, bem forte, mas menos musculoso que o primeiro, seus cabelos cacheados iam até seu queixo, lembrava um querubim.

Quando o quinto entrou, meu coração falhou uma batida voltando a bater descompassado, nunca em minha vida havia posto meus olhos em alguém tão lindo. Ele era alto, o mais alto entre os três e o mais magro com certeza, seus músculos eram evidentes, mas nada exagerado como o primeiro e nem tão forte como o segundo. Seu rosto era de uma perfeição digna de Michelangelo ou algum artista da época. Nem mesmo entre os anjos havia tamanha beleza, seu nariz era afinalado, seus olhos cobertos por cilios grossos, suas sobrancelhas largas e seu cabelo possuía um tom tão incomum. Era um tom acobreado, minuciosamente bagunçado, só havia uma palavra para defini-lo... Perfeição!

- O que você tanto olha? – disse Jéssica me chamando á atenção.

- Como? – soltei ainda encantada com a beleza daquele garoto.

- Para onde estava olhando? – insistiu meio impaciente, se virando para onde eu olhava. - Ah! Não se iluda querida, aqueles são os Cullen eles não se misturam com niguém. – então aqueles eram os Cullen? Estava explicado o porquê de tamanha beleza e perfeição.

- Então esses são os Cullen? – assim que proferi o nome Cullen o garoto olhou pra mim.

- Estes mesmo, são filhos adotivos do Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa, eles moram todos juntos, a baixinha é Alice e o loiro ao seu lado é Jasper, aquele grandão é o Emmett e a loira Rosalie e por incrível que pareça eles estão juntos mesmo, como casais. – dizia Jéssica com certo veneno, além de invejosa, era fofoqueira e preconceituosa.

- Está sendo preconceituosa Jéssica! – a repreendi, detestava qualquer tipo de preconceito, sofri muito com ele e segundo Beth foi esse sentimento deplorável que quase exterminou nossa raça e matou meus pais.

- E quem é aquele? – falei indicando com a cabeça o mais belo deles.

- Aquele é Edward Cullen... – sua voz saiu um tanto afetada, notei que assim que proferiu seu nome o garoto olhou como se ela o tivesse chamado, claro que eu sabia perfeitamente que eles conseguiam ouvir um simples sussurro do estacionamento.

- Não se empolga não, ele é lindo, mas um tanto metido! Deve pensar que ninguém aqui é boa o suficiente pra ele, está sempre sozinho ou com os irmãos, nem mesmo as mais gatas do colégio tiveram chance. – havia certo despeito no tom de Lauren.

- Se você diz. – falei dando de ombros.

Voltei a olhar para aquele grupo sentado há algumas mesas de nós, por toda minha vida ouvi dizerem que vampiros fossem seres monstruosos, vingativos e que matavam sem escrúpulos, era muito difícil lutar contra um vampiro e mais ainda matá-lo, mas não impossível. Os odiava com todo o coração pelo que haviam feito aos meus pais, mas ali diante de mim havia cinco vampiros, em meio a centenas de humanos... Pareciam estar confortáveis entre eles.

Alice tinha um jeito delicado, passava ternura, carinho assim como Emmett, apesar de seu jeitão. Jasper era o único que parecia desconfortável de certa forma, já Rosalie parecia mais preocupada consigo mesma, admirando seu próprio reflexo. Mas o que mais me intrigou foi Edward, sentia emanar dele uma energia pura, muito pura, como um vampiro poderia emanar tal energia?

Me perdi em meus próprios pensamentos sem tirar meus olhos dele, mal toquei na comida, o surpreendi me olhando, parecia frustrado com algo e seus olhos eram negros, diferente dos outros que tinham olhos cor de âmbar. Era um olhar intenso e penetrante, meu coração batia tão rápido e forte, cheguei a pensar que saltaria pela boca a qualquer momento. O sinal tocou me despertando e Ângela me acompanhou, já que também teria aula de biologia avançada, chegamos e o professor já estava na sala.

- Senhorita Weber, atrasada? – pelo tom que usou, ela não costumava fazer aquilo. E você é? – disse se dirigindo a mim, o que me deixou completamente sem graça.

- Sou Isabella! Isabella Swan, senhor. – entreguei a ele o papel da secretaria.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita Swan, aqui estão seus livros e a senhorita vai precisar de um parceiro... – o homem levou a mão ao queixo olhando pela sala. – Pelas suas notas creio que deva sentar-se com o senhor Cullen, farão uma bela dupla. – mal pude crer no que ouvi e pela cara de Edward, ele tão pouco.

Puxei o ar com força indo para a mesa que ficava na segunda fileira do lado esquerdo da sala, próxima a janela, meu coração batia completamente descompassado, estava tão nervosa que acabei tropeçando no pé de uma das cadeiras caindo com tudo, me levantei rapidamente sentindo meu rosto queimar, me sentei ao seu lado e sua reação foi surpreendente.

Estava o mais distante possível de mim, sentado tão longe quanto o espaço permitisse, tampava levemente o nariz como se eu estivesse fedendo ou algo assim. Levei uma mecha de cabelos ao nariz e exalava um perfume agradável de morangos e minhas roupas cheiravam ao óleo de banho que eu usava. Seu olfato era super aguçado e algo o estava incomodando, só não sabia o que.

- Até que em fim terá uma parceira senhor Cullen!- comentou o professor, olhei para Edward que me olhou de um jeito assustador, como se me odiasse ou coisa parecida. – A senhorita Swan parece ser tão boa quanto o senhor, serão parceiros até o final do ano letivo. – aquela noticia pareceu não agradá-lo muito, o modo como me olhava me incomodou e muito.

- Sente-se bem? – ele me olhou espantado eu diria, não respondeu, me ignorou por completo abrindo o livro concentrando-se em sua leitura. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, me segurei pra não pagar o mico de chorar na frente dele e assim que o sinal tocou Edward disparou porta a fora como se eu tivesse algo contagioso me deixando totalmente sem ação.

- O que você tem? Parece chateada? – perguntou Ângela com preocupação.

- Não foi nada, tenho que ir a secretaria, entregar esse papel. – ela assentiu indo para o estacionamento, ao entrar na secretaria, ele estava lá. Fiquei recostada a parede, aguardando a moça me atender, Edward pareceu não notar minha presença ali.

- Não tem como mudar o curso? – sua voz parecia impaciente.

- Infelizmente não senhor Cullen. – respondeu a moça.

- Qualquer outra coisa, menos biologia avançada. – com certeza estava irritado, novamente engoli o nó em minha garganta, não entendia aquela reação. Uma garota entrou com tudo trazendo consigo uma rajada de vento, Edward ficou tenso, virou-se me lançando um olhar mortal.

- Deixa isso pra lá, não vai adiantar de nada mesmo, droga! – praguejou furioso saindo de lá com tudo batendo a porta. Fiz um esforço sobre humano para não deixar as lágrimas saírem, entreguei a moça o papel e sai dali com tudo indo para o estacionamento, acabei passando por ele e seus irmãos que estavam na entrada. Os ignorei por completo passando direto, podia sentir o olhar dos cinco em mim, entrei no carro saindo de lá o mais rápido possível. Não conseguia entender por que o fato dele agir daquela forma me afetava tanto? Afinal ele era um vampiro, quanto mais distante melhor, certo?

**POV EDWARD**

Mais um dia de aula entediante, o segundo grau era mesmo uma tortura, pelo menos pra alguém como eu. A grande maioria dos pensamentos girava em torno da aluna nova vinda de outra cidade, não se falava de outra coisa, os garotos já fantasiavam com a pobre garota.

"_**O que houve Edward?**_**"** – Alice perguntou mentalmente.

- Já estão fantasiando com a novata, são uns idiotas mesmo, nem sequer a conheceram, como podem... Humanos! – usei um tom que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir. – Viu alguma coisa? – minha amada irmã imortal fez cara de paisagem.

- Não vi nada não. – disse dando de ombros, em sua mente vislumbrei imagens de uma coleção de sapatos nova, Alice estava me escondendo algo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Sentia-me tão entediado que nem vi as aulas passarem, estava indo em direção ao refeitório, para o teatro de sempre.

Jazz e Emm estavam animados armando uma contenda no vídeo game mais tarde, meu irmão mais novo tentava se distrair, seu dom o deixava muito estressado, ainda mais em um lugar como este, com centenas de adolescentes com os hormônios em fúria. Sem contar os sentimentos contraditórios típicos da idade. Deixei que entrassem na frente, ao entrar todos aqueles pensamentos invadiram minha mente de uma só vez, me concentrei em meus irmãos para que minha cabeça não explodisse.

- _O que você tanto olha?_ – ouvi Jéssica Stanley perguntando para alguém, reconheci a voz, pois aquela vivia fantasiando ao olhar pra mim. Já estava acostumado, infelizmente causávamos esse efeito nos humanos.

- _Como?_ – aquela voz era diferente, puxei em minha memória e com certeza jamais a tinha ouvido antes. Jéssica parecia impaciente, em sua mente pude ver uma garota diferente, nunca vi aquele rosto por aqui antes, seria ela a novata?

- _Ah! Não se iluda querida, aqueles são os Cullen eles não se misturam com niguém_.

- _Então estes são os Cullen?_ – olhei na direção da mesa e meu olhar encontrou o dela, era uma garota de aproximadamente dezesseis ou dezessete anos, muito bonita, uma beleza diferente eu diria... Nada de extraordinário, mas havia algo nela que me chamou a atenção.

- _Estes mesmo, são filhos adotivos do Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa, eles moram todos juntos, a baixinha é Alice e o loiro ao seu lado é Jasper, aquele grandão é o Emmett e a loira, Rosalie e por incrível que pareça eles estão juntos mesmo, como casais._ – disparou Jéssica, a garota ainda me olhava intensamente.

- _Está sendo preconceituosa Jéssica!_ – me surpreendi ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma, não somente eu, como meus irmãos também.

"_**Ela está nos defendendo?**_**"-** Emm pensou surpreso.

"_**Quem é essa garota?"**_ – se perguntava Rose a olhando com desdém.

"_**Então essa é a novata."**_– pensava Jazz olhando na direção dela.

_- E quem é aquele?_

_- Aquele é Edward Cullen. – _por reflexo olhei na direção da mesa e novamente meu olhar encontrou o dela. Tentei ler sua mente e nada, me concentrei forçando ao máximo, mas não via nada absolutamente nada, a garota era completamente muda pra mim o que me deixou intrigado e frustrado.

_- Não se empolga não, ele é lindo, mas um tanto metido! Deve pensar que ninguém aqui é boa o suficiente pra ele, está sempre sozinho ou com os irmãos, nem mesmo as mais gatas do colégio tiveram chance._ – dizia Lauren Malory, outra que vivia fantasiando comigo e meus irmãos, mal sabiam elas o quanto eram sortudas por não se envolverem conosco.

_- Se você diz. _– a garota disse dando de ombros.

Sua pele era tão branca quanto a nossa, seu rosto em forma de coração era moldado por longos cabelos castanhos, seus olhos em um tom castanho, comum não fosse o brilho intenso que havia neles, muito expressivos, incomum em olhos naquele tom. Seu nariz era arrebitadinho, seu lábio inferior era um pouco mais cheio que o superior, uma boca tentadora, ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior, prendendo minha atenção naquele pequeno gesto.

O sinal tocou e ainda teria que encarar duas aulas, fui em direção ao prédio onde teria a aula de biologia avançada, não entendia o porquê a imagem daquela garota não saia da minha mente, estava tão absorto em meus próprios pensamentos que me surpreendi ao ouvir sua voz, ela falava com o professor, Ângela Weber estava ao seu lado.

"_**Aluna nova? Humm... pelas notas é muito inteligente."**_– pensava o professor Molina.

"_**Essa garota é bem gostosinha."**_**-** pensou Tyler analisando o corpo dela, assim como Ben Cheney, me senti enojado com o modo como a viam.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita Swan, aqui estão seus livros e a senhorita vai precisar de um parceiro... – **"**_**Pelo seu currículo creio que o Cullen seja o mais indicado**_**."**- aquele pensamento chamou minha atenção. – Pelas suas notas creio que deva sentar-se com o senhor Cullen, farão uma bela dupla. – pela cara dela parecia chocada com o que acabara de ouvir, conforme vinha em minha direção uma rajada de vento soprou trazendo seu cheiro.

Travei as mãos na mesa sentindo minha garganta queimar como o próprio fogo do inferno, minha boca automaticamente se encheu de veneno, nunca em minha existência havia encontrado um cheiro tão chamativo, tão apelativo... A vontade de cravar minhas presas em sua jugular era sem tamanho. Em fração de segundos eu já havia escolhido as melhores veias e as melhores artérias onde o sangue fluiria ainda mais rápido.

Aquilo me assustou, o mostro dentro de mim rugiu satisfeito, eu a desejava, desejava seu sangue mais que tudo naquele momento. Isabella tropeçou no pé de uma das cadeiras caindo com tudo, foi um tombo e tanto, levantou-se rapidamente e o tom avermelhado em suas bochechas piorou ainda mais a situação.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e o cheiro era ainda mais intenso, prendi a respiração, pela minha visão periférica a vi levar uma mecha de cabelos ao nariz, assim como a blusa. Novamente o monstro rugiu dentro de mim, naquele momento eu a odiava com todo meu ser, por ter trazido a tona algo que julgava enterrado no fundo do meu ser.

- Até que em fim terá uma parceira senhor Cullen!- dizia o professor, podia sentir o olhar dela em mim, não pude deixar de notar a decepção em seu olhar, podia não ler sua mente, mas seus olhos eram muito expressivos. – A senhorita Swan parece ser tão boa quanto o senhor, serão parceiros até o final do ano letivo.

"_**Ótimo!"**_ – retruquei mentalmente com ironia.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntou me pegando de surpresa, eu estava tentando não matá-la ali mesmo e ela me pergunta se eu estava bem? Não respondi, abri o livro e tentei me concentrar torcendo para que aquela maldita aula acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Eu não respirava e pela minha visão periférica a vi me olhando por várias vezes, estava sentida e aquilo de certa forma mexeu comigo. Assim que o sinal soou me levantei saindo dali, precisava de ar puro, fui para o estacionamento puxando o ar com força por várias vezes, nem assisti à última aula, quando o sinal tocou fui à secretaria, precisava mudar a aula, não poderia me arriscar a ficar perto daquela garota outra vez. Usei de todo o meu poder de persuasão para tentar convencer a senhorita Fletcher a mudar meu horário, mas a mulher estava irredutível.

- Não tem como mudar o curso? – minha paciência estava por um fio.

- Infelizmente não senhor Cullen. - **"**_**Deus do céu, se eu fosse mais nova ele não me escapava."**_ – seus pensamentos a meu respeito estavam me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Qualquer outra coisa, menos biologia avançada. – insisti, ouvi a porta ser aberta e uma rajada de vento trouxe aquele cheiro de volta, me virei automaticamente e Isabella estava recostada à parede, me olhava assustada.

Não havia notado sua presença ali, novamente o monstro dentro de mim rugiu alto, cheguei há calcular quanto tempo levaria para me livrar da mulher e da outra garota, ou talvez pudesse convidá-la para me acompanhar até a floresta, será que aceitaria? Meneei a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, o que aquela garota estava fazendo comigo?

- Deixa isso pra lá, não vai adiantar de nada mesmo droga! – falei saindo de lá o mais rápido possível, assim que cheguei ao corredor o cheiro se dissipou e minha garganta parou de queimar.

"_**Eu vi meu irmão, sinto muito.**_**"** – pediu Alice ao lado de Jazz que automaticamente usou seu dom em mim, me acalmando.

Eu e meus irmãos estávamos na entrada do estacionamento quando Isabella passou direto por nós, nos ignorando por completo, não poder ler sua mente era muito frustrante, queria saber o que pensava, que segredos escondia. Isabella entrou em uma chevy ano 53, coberta de ferrugem, uma verdadeira carroça e saiu de lá.

- Vamos embora, preciso caçar. – falei entre os dentes.

- O que ta rolando? Você está muito estranho cara. – Emm era mesmo lento às vezes.

- Não tenho nada. – meu irmão deu de ombros indo para a M-3 de Rosalie, sai do estacionamento e em poucos minutos estávamos na rodovia, Alice e Jazz estavam comigo.

- Não sentiu quando estava no refeitório? – perguntou Jazz quebrando o silêncio que havia no carro.

- Não, havia muita gente e ela estava distante, mas quando entrou na sala de aula... – soquei o volante com raiva. – Quase coloquei tudo a perder... Eu só queria sugá-la até a última gota.

- Sei como é irmão. –sim ele sabia perfeitamente como era.

Alice de repente perdeu o foco e a imagem de Isabella apareceu em sua mente, estava em sua casa, deitada em sua cama, eu estava ali parado a olhando fixamente. Sacudi a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem da garota sem vida em meus braços.

- Não, não, não tem que ser assim. – soltei me odiando pelo que sou.

- E não será! – olhei pra Alice sem entender.

- Mas...

-Não vai matá-la Edward, de certa forma o destino de vocês está se entrelaçando...

- Como assim entrelaçando?

- Aquela garota é o seu destino meu irmão.

- Você enlouqueceu Alice? Ela é humana... Por pouco não a matei hoje. – cuspi furioso.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – afirmou convicta.

- Você viu?

- Algo me diz que não será assim, há algo especial naquela garota... - Alice abriu sua mente e nela a garota estava abraçada a ela, sorria feliz da vida, Isabella era uma de nós.

- Isso não vai acontecer Alice.

- É o destino dela Edward.

- Não se eu puder evitar. – falei freando com tudo, estávamos próximos a estradinha que levava para a mansão.

- Você não pode mudar o destino Edward, por mais que tente, ele dará um jeito de fazer sua vontade. - disse séria.

- O destino não está escrito a ferro e fogo Alice, jamais vou condená-la a essa vida, muito menos correr o risco de matá-la. – insisti.

"_**Não vai resistir, irá voltar muito antes do que pensa."**__ –_ insistiu mentalmente. - Te vejo em alguns dias. – disse saindo do carro acompanhada por Jazz.

- Não sei se volto. – afirmei.

"_**Vai voltar Edward, está curioso demais, aquela garota mexeu com você muito mais do que pensa, meu irmão**__."_ – achei melhor simplesmente ignorá-la, manobrei o carro sentido a Forks, precisava ver Carlisle. Contei a meu pai o que aconteceu e o meu medo em voltar a ser aquele monstro.

-Vá filho, leve meu carro que é mais veloz, fique o tempo que achar necessário, explicarei aos outros.

- Obrigado Carlisle. – o abracei forte, sabia que ele me entenderia.

"_**Vamos sentir sua falta meu filho."**_ – seu pensamento me fez intensificar o abraço.

- Também vou sentir falta de todos, pai. – ele assentiu me soltando, fui para Denali, lá me distrairia, precisava tirar aquela garota da minha cabeça.

- O que o trás a Denali, querido? –Tanya disse assim que me viu.

- Vim passar um tempo aqui, preciso me ausentar de Forks.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – contei a ela tudo que houve.

- Está com medo de matá-la?

- Não quero me tornar um monstro novamente Tanya. – estávamos sentados em uma mureta.

- Você nunca foi um monstro querido, só ficou meio perdido durante um tempo, só isso. – sorri sem humor, ela sempre me dizia aquilo. - Se quiser posso fazê-lo esquecer esse problema. – ofereceu acariciando meu rosto.

-Achei que seriamos somente amigos. – falei divertido.

- Podemos ser amigos com benefícios, o que acha?

- Que a senhorita está muito moderninha, Tanya Denali. –brinquei estalando um beijo em seu rosto, ela se virou tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso, mas ao fechar meus olhos aquele par de olhos castanhos me veio à mente, o que me fez romper o beijo e me apartar de Tanya.

- Acho melhor não. – Tanya somente assentiu me deixando sozinho, por mais que eu tentasse aquele par de olhos castanhos não me deixavam em paz, toda vez que fechava meus olhos aquele rosto angelical invadia minha mente.

Por várias vezes Tanya tentou me distrair, mas não era justo usá-la daquela forma, não que ela se importasse muito. De onde veio aquela garota? Quem seria aquela humana que me desconcentra e desorienta, que me fez fugir dela como um covarde e me afastar de minha família? Durante os cinco dias que fiquei em Denali, com aquelas perguntas ecoando em minha mente.

- Só há uma maneira de saber, voltando a Forks e encarando o problema de frente. – falei pra mim mesmo.

"_**Vejo que tomou uma decisão."**_ –Tanya pensou se aproximando.

- Vou voltar.

- Vai correr o riso? Sabe que pode ficar aqui, comigo. – insistiu.

- Sabe que isso não daria certo, já tentamos uma vez, está lembrada?

- Como esquecer... – disse divertida. – Você é inesquecível Edward, deveria saber disso. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Preciso voltar, não vou fugir, vou encarar o problema de frente. – ela sorriu enlaçando meu pescoço.

- Está intrigado com aquela humana, não é? Ela o deixou curioso de certa forma. – dizia roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Você está falando igual à Alice... – sorri com a careta que fez. - Adeus Tanya. – a abracei de forma carinhosa.

- Vou estar aqui te esperando. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Sempre. – concluiu.

- Sabe que não vou voltar.

- Uma garota pode sonhar. – brincou piscando de um jeito sexy, sorri estalando um beijo em seu rosto. Eu estava voltando para Forks e teria que aturar Alice em meu ouvido, aproveitei para caçar, não correria o risco de me aproximar daquela garota novamente sem estar muito bem alimentado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo de brinde! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**POV BELLA**

Não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta hostilidade? O que foi que eu fiz pra ele? Porque me olhava com tanta raiva? Será que sabe o que sou e por isso agiu daquela forma? Mal consegui dormir aquela noite, fiquei remoendo aquelas perguntas e a imagem daquele vampiro não saia da minha mente.

- Droga! – soltei ao olhar para o relógio, acabei me atrasando, acabei não tomando café da manhã o que me deixou mal humorada. Corri para o colégio, já que minha amada caminhonete era um tanto lenta. Pensei em confrontá-lo, perguntar o que diabos havia feito a ele, mas Edward não apareceu, seus irmãos me olhavam de um modo estranho, inquisidor eu diria. Quase uma semana havia se passado e nem sinal dele, todos os dias chegava à aula com esperança de encontrá-lo, e nada.

- O que fez para o Cullen, Bella? O cara vazou. – brincou Mike sentando-se na mesa ao meu lado. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Não fiz nada, nem sequer falei com ele, acho que não foi com a minha cara. – falei dando de ombros.

- Estranho. – soltou Angie.

- Estranho é aquele cara. – disse Erick estremecendo.

- Não fale assim, não se pode agradar a todos, infelizmente. – ainda me incomodava o fato dele ter simplesmente desaparecido, teria sido mesmo por minha causa?

Minha amizade com Angie e Jess estava evoluindo, Mike até que era legal, tirando suas cantadas baratas, Erick era um doce, já Ben e Tyler conseguiam ser irritantes, assim como a insuportável da Lauren.

Cheguei à aula com uma sensação estranha, algo estava pra acontecer eu podia sentir em meus ossos. Minhas aulas correram normalmente e no almoço foi àquela coisa de sempre, estava adorando viver como uma humana comum, era tão bom ter amigos, me faziam sorrir, me divertia muito com eles.

Olhei para a mesa dos Cullen sentindo uma pontada em meu peito, ao notar que ele não estava com seus irmãos, como nos dias anteriores. Assim que o sinal tocou fui direto para a aula de biologia, não tinha mais esperança de encontrá-lo e como sempre sua mesa estava vazia. Fui para o meu lugar enquanto o Sr. Molina distribuía os microscópios e as lâminas para o trabalho, foi quando Edward apareceu na porta do nada.

-Com licença senhor Molina. – pediu educadamente.

- Que bom que voltou senhor Cullen, venha sente-se ao lado de sua parceira. – ele assentiu vindo em minha direção passando por mim sentando-se ao meu lado. Meu coração disparou contra minhas costelas e pelo sorrisinho em seus lábios com certeza ele ouviu.

- Oi! Não me apresentei adequadamente semana passada, sou Edward Cullen. – sua voz era meio rouca e aveludada, deliciosa de se ouvir, estava com o olhar intenso e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, seus olhos estavam na cor de âmbar quase cristalinos. Fiquei completamente sem ação me perguntando se aquele vampiro tinha algum problema de dupla personalidade? Ou se era bipolar mesmo?

- Bbom ddia!- me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar. - Meu nome é Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada, um sorriso meio torto se formou em seus lábios, era sem sombra de dúvidas o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, fiquei tão encantada que me esqueci de respirar.

- Você é nova em Forks? Nunca a vi por aqui antes? – seu tom era casual, me perguntava o porquê daquela mudança?

- Não, sou daqui, quer dizer... Nasci aqui, mas morei até os doze em La Push... – notei que ao ouvir o nome da reserva se afastou franzindo o cenho. - Depois me mudei para Massachusetts. –seus músculos estavam tensos - Algum problema, você não gosta de La Push? – provoquei.

- Então você é uma Quileute? – disse ignorando minha pergunta.

- Meio Quileute, minha mãe veio de outro lugar, Massachusetts, pra ser exata. – novamente seu cenho estava franzido, e me perguntava o que estaria se passando na cabeça dele? Senti uma vontade incontrolável de invadir sua mente, mas me contive.

- E vocês se mudaram para cá, agora? – perguntou me dando um sorriso lindo, novamente meu coração disparou me deixando constrangida porque sabia perfeitamente que ele podia ouvir. Droga!

- Hummm... Não somente eu, meus pais morreram quando eu era apenas um bebê, não cheguei á conhecê-los. – sempre que falava deles sentia um aperto no peito.

- Me desculpe, não queria...

- Não se preocupe, nem sequer me lembro deles, fui criada pelo meu tio Billy com Rachel e Jake. – novamente ele me olhou de um modo estranho, como se tentasse saber o que eu estava pensando.

- E você está gostando do colégio? – Edward mudou completamente de assunto, estava gostando da conversa, mas estranhava toda aquela simpatia repentina da parte dele.

- Estou sim, o pessoal aqui até que é bem legal, mas ás vezes sinto saudades de Beth. – cada vez que respondia suas perguntas, tinha a nítida sensação de que Edward me analisava, ele parecia frustrado com algo. - Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntei do nada o deixando sem graça.

- Assim como? – disse desviando o olhar.

- Como se me analisasse, sinto que está frustrado com algo? – ele me olhou espantado eu diria, não me respondeu continuou com o trabalho encerrando as perguntas.

A aula acabou e Edward se afastou somente com um aceno de longe, confesso que fiquei frustrada com aquilo, havia gostado de conversar com ele e o fato dele ser um vampiro, estranhamente não me incomodava em nada.

Assim que a aula de educação física acabou me troquei indo direto para o meu carro, estava exausta. Ao passar pelo Volvo prata vi Edward encostado nele e seu irmão Emmett abraçado a loira, encostados na M-3 vermelha.

"_**De quem mais poderia ser."**_ – disse mentalmente revirando os olhos.

No dia seguinte assim que estacionei meu bebê, apoiei minha bolsa no capô, estava com meu ipod ouvindo música enquanto procurava meu livro pra matar o tempo, as pessoas estavam agitadas a minha volta. Acenei para Angie e Erick que estavam um pouco afastados, assim como Mike e Jess, já Edward e seus irmãos estavam recostados no carro do outro lado do estacionamento.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, um mau presságio, me virei e uma Van desgovernada vinha direto pra mim, Tyler estava ao volante, não tive tempo pra pensar eu seria esmagada com o impacto.

- Escudium. – sibilei, e por reflexo ergui o braço, um escudo invisível se fez e a Van se chocou contra ele, o estrondo foi ensurdecedor. Mas o escudo se desfez quando senti algo chocar-se contra mim, com o impacto cai batendo a cabeça com tudo no asfalto, braços fortes me envolviam, a Van veio em nossa direção e Edward a segurou com uma das mãos, fazendo com que a mesma se chocasse com a traseira da caminhonete.

– Sente-se bem? – parecia preocupado. - Você está bem, Bella? – senti seu hálito gelado bater contra meu rosto, o que fez meu estômago comprimir, uma sensação completamente nova pra mim tomou meu corpo me fazendo estremecer ao ouvir sua voz.

- Sim... Estou bem, foi só uma pancada na cabeça, nada mais que isso. – seu rosto estava tão próximo, queria tocá-lo, mas me contive, ainda estava tomada por uma sensação de segurança... Sim, me sentia estranhamente segura naqueles braços. - Como chegou aqui tão rápido? – a resposta era óbvia, afinal ele era um vampiro, mas foi o que saiu dos meus lábios.

- Eu estava ao seu lado Bella. – mentiu.

- Não. – neguei meneando a cabeça. - Não estava. – afirmei o encarando. - Você estava com seus irmãos, do outro lado do estacionamento, porque está mentindo pra mim? – eu mantinha meus olhos cravados aos dele.

-E como fez aquilo? O que quis dizer com escudium? - revidou enfezado, me fazendo engolir seco, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eeu, eeu – droga tinha que gaguejar. - Não posso explicar, não agora, mas, por favor, confie em mim. – pedi tocando seu rosto, sua pele era fria e extremamente macia, Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque. – Por favor, confie em mim. – insisti.

- Tudo bem, conversamos depois então. – tudo aquilo durou alguns míseros segundos, mas estava tão absorta na sensação de estar em seus braços que não notei que o pessoal já se aglomerava ao nosso redor.

- Bella? Oh meu Deus será que ela está bem? – ouvi a voz angustiada de Angie.

- Hummm... Será que você poderia me soltar. – pedi sem graça.

- Oh! Desculpe. – ele me soltou com certa relutância. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Vou sobreviver não se preocupe. – brinquei piscando pra ele que sorriu daquele jeito torto, me deixando completamente deslumbrada.

Logo estávamos cercados de gente, os paramédicos chegaram e mesmo eu insistindo que estava tudo bem me levaram de maca para o hospital, queriam levá-lo também, mas não sei como Edward conseguiu se safar indo na frente com o motorista. Estava em uma sala grande com duas fileiras de leitos, enquanto uma enfermeira media minha pressão, Tyler Crowley me pedia desculpa pela enésima vez.

- Bella me desculpe!

- Eu estou bem Tyler, não se preocupe, você é que parece péssimo... – sua testa sangrava. – Está tudo bem?

-Tem certeza que está bem? Pensei que tivesse atingido você, me desculpe eu...

- Não se preocupe Tyler, Edward me tirou a tempo.

- Quem?

- Edward Cullen, ele me tirou a tempo de ser esmagada por sua Van. – ele gemeu quando a enfermeira tocou o corte em sua testa.

- O Cullen? Não me lembro de vê-lo por lá... Oh meu Deus ele está bem?

- Acho que sim, deve estar em algum outro lugar por aqui. – falei apontando a esmo.

Fui levada para fazer algumas radiografias, voltando em seguida para aquela sala onde Tyler voltou a me atormentar, sinceramente só queria que ele calasse a boca, minha vontade era de jogar um feitiço nele, mas achei melhor fingir que estava dormindo. Fechei meus olhos me concentrando até que ele se cansou de falar, só então consegui relaxar, despertei ao ouvir a voz de Edward.

- _Ela está dormindo?_ – perguntou em um tom baixo.

- _Me desculpa cara eu juro que não te vi ali._ – dizia Tyler um tanto desesperado.

- Tudo bem, sem sangue sem trauma. –Edward brincou sentando-se na beira do leito de Tyler se virando pra mim. - O que o médico disse? – perguntou em um tom divertido, me perguntava como ele sendo um vampiro, conseguia ficar tão calmo em um hospital?

-Não sei por que estou aqui... – resmunguei me sentando. - Estou ótima, mas eles não me deixam ir embora. Pode me dizer por que você não foi amarrado a uma maca como nós? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Tenho meus contatos, meu pai trabalha aqui. – como um vampiro pode trabalhar em um hospital?

- Seu pai? – não consegui disfarçar o espanto em minha voz. – Mas... – me calei ao ouvir a porta se abrir e um médico entrar, ele era loiro e extremamente bonito, nem um astro de Hollywood era tão bonito, só então me dei conta de que aquele era o pai de Edward, o doutor Carlisle.

- Srta Swan, como se sente?

-Ótima, estou gozando de perfeita saúde como pode notar. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, acendendo um painel sobre a minha cama.

- Não é o que diz sua radiografia, a senhorita teve um traumatismo craniano leve, conhecida como...

- Concussão, acredite em mim sei muito bem o que é isso. – tanto ele quanto Edward me olharam chocados, eu diria. – Olha doutor, garanto ao senhor que eu estou perfeitamente bem e minha cabeça está inteira, será que pode me liberar?

- Não sente dor?

- Não mais. – novamente ele tinha o cenho franzido.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu.

- Estou pronta pra outra, como pode ver. – falei saltando da cama, notei que os dois ficaram tensos de repente.

- BELLS? BELLS? – a voz alarmada de Jake soou na grande sala, ele estancou ao ver os dois ao meu lado, assim como Sam que estava ao lado dele, Edward tinha o nariz franzido, já o doutor foi mais discreto.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei levando a mão a cintura.

- Meu pai recebeu uma ligação do colégio dizendo que uma Van quase esmagou você, o que acha que estamos fazendo aqui? – retrucou Jake.

- Não foi nada, estou ótima. – disse dando de ombros. – Não é doutor? – me virei para ele que me olhou sem saber o que dizer provavelmente.

- Você bateu a cabeça com muita força no chão segundo Edward e...

- O que ele tem haver com isso? – Jake cuspiu entre os dentes olhando de um modo assustador para Edward.

- Ele me salvou pra sua informação. – falei me postando entre os dois. - Recolha esses dentes Jacob Black, não se esqueça que está em um hospital. – meu tom de voz foi muito baixo, sabia perfeitamente que os quatro ouviram.

- De onde se conhecem? – pergutnou Sam desta vez.

- Ele é o meu parceiro na aula de biologia avançada, algum problema? – Jake revirou os olhos bufando alto.

- Como é que é? Estuda no mesmo colégio que ele? – havia certa incredulidade em sua voz.

- Vocês são? – o doutor se fez presente, quebrando o clima estranho.

- Sou Sam Uley e este é...

- Jacob Black, eu sou o responsável por ela.

- Como é que é? – soltei furiosa. – Responsável por mim? Se enxerga Jake... – lhe dei uma bela piaba. – Não se esqueça que é mais novo do que eu?

- São somente alguns meses, Bells.

- Mesmo assim, ainda sou mais velha esperteza. – um sorriso discreto se formou nos lábios de Edward. – Eu posso com isso?

- Não é atoa que não sentiu nada! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Sua cabeça é mais dura que...

- Parem vocês dois! – exigiu Sam. – Como ela está doutor? – disse nos ignorando por completo.

- Pelo que vejo, muito bem, se acaso sentir dor, tome um analgésico Isabella...

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella, doutor Carlisle. – falei estendendo minha mão pra ele.

- Como quiser Bella. – ele a pegou em um cumprimento firme.

- Posso ir? Antes que esses dois perturbem ainda mais a paz por aqui? – ouvi os dois bufarem alto atrás de mim. - Obrigado Edward... – me aproximei dele ficando na ponta do pé estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Temos uma conversa pendente. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordi os lábios ao sentir aquele perfume tentador que exalava dele.

- Pode ter certeza. – respondeu do mesmo modo, me fazendo estremecer com sua aproximação.

- Vamos, Merlin deve estar faminto.

**POV EDWARD**

Fiquei completamente sem ação, meu rosto ainda formigava no local onde ela havia beijado, sentia meu coração frio bater descompassado, não contive um sorriso ao ouvi-la discutir com aquele cachorro do Black, definitivamente aquela garota era uma caixinha de surpresas.

_- Merlin? Quem é Merlin?_ – perguntou o Black surpreso, olhei para o meu pai enquanto os três iam em direção a porta.

- _Meu gato, algum problema? –_ respondeu atravessado.

"_**Ela tem um gênio e tanto, não concorda?"**_ – meu pai perguntou mentalmente, assenti de forma imperceptível para os humanos.

- _Você tem um gato? _– a perplexidade na voz do Black fez com que eu e meu pai ríssemos.

- _Qual o problema? Foi um presente de Beth, Merlin é o meu bebê e ai de você se fizer algo com ele. _– ameaçou com o dedo em riste.

_- _Isabella parece saber sobre eles, ela sabe sobre nós? - seu tom era inaudível para os humanos.

- Conversamos mais tarde, vou para o colégio, os outros devem estar preocupados. – ele assentiu somente, avisei ao professor que foi somente um susto e que tudo estava bem com Isabella, meus irmãos estavam uma fera comigo, quer dizer nem todos.

- Como se arrisca daquela forma por uma simples humana? Quase nos expôs Edward. – Rose praticamente berrava, estávamos naquela discussão há algum tempo.

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse a Van esmagá-la? Acha que resistiríamos ao sangue dela espalhado pelo estacionamento? – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Ela viu você Edward, acha que aquela humana vai ficar quieta?

- Rose está certa, Edward. – concordou Jasper, tanto ele quanto Rosalie penavam em eliminar a garota!

- Vou conversar com ela amanhã, descobrirei o que Isabella sabe.

- Como se não pode ler a mente dela. – lembrou Emmett.

- Isabella não sabe mentir, quando tentou gaguejou e corou violentamente, acredite em mim, saberei se ela estiver mentindo.

- Não disse que se manteria afastado dela? – às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Rosalie, só não o fazia pelo meu irmão e por Esme.

- Alice pode ficar de olho nela, não pode? – olhei para minha irmã estranhando o fato de estar milagrosamente calada.

- Desde que ela esteja longe dos lobos, eles são um ponto cego lembra-se? Eu não a vejo com tanta nitidez, é como se algo me impedisse de vê-la claramente. – aquilo a irritava, pois Alice adorava controlar o futuro das pessoas.

- Mas você há viu outro dia e...

- A decisão foi sua e não dela, eu a vi através da sua decisão, mas não é sempre que consigo acompanhar as decisões dela, entende?

- Sabe que se a garota descobrir a verdade a lei terá que ser aplicada. – o tom de voz de Jasper deixava claro que ele não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

- Isso não será necessário Jasper. – falei entre os dentes.

- Prometa pra mim Jazz que não fará nada a ela, Bella será minha amiga, minha irmã. – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-la, mas por hora, o afeto dela pela garota manteria Jasper afastado de Isabella.

- Se não tem coragem Jasper, eu mesma faço. – Rose grunhiu me deixando furioso.

- Todos nós sabemos a eximia assassina que você é Rosalie, não precisa nos lembrar, seus serviços não serão necessários, não sabemos o que Isabella sabe e não creio que Carlisle concordará com esse seu plano.

- Ela é uma ameaça a nós, é amiga daqueles cães e...

- Pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas Rosalie, falarei com ela primeiro. – subi para o meu quarto, enquanto a loira descarregava seu vocabulário mentalmente, acho que ela usou todos os palavrões existentes.

Joguei-me sobre o divã que havia em meu quarto, lembranças da conversa que tivemos me veio à mente, Isabella agia totalmente fora dos padrões. Geralmente os humanos se mantinham afastados, mas ela não... Ela me olhava diretamente nos olhos, mesmo naquele dia em que quase acabei sucumbindo à tentação de... O modo como falou com meu pai no hospital, era tão espontânea e tão linda.

Quando vi pela mente de Alice a Van indo em sua direção, não pensei duas vezes, não poderia permitir que aquele carro tirasse sua vida, as sensações que senti ao tê-la em meus braços... Aquele corpo pequeno, quente e macio, seu rosto estava tão próximo, seu cheiro tão peculiar me invadiu fazendo com que minha garganta queimasse como nunca.

_**-Sente-se bem? Você está bem? **_

_**-Sim estou bem, foi só uma pancada na cabeça, nada mais que isso. Como chegou aqui tão rápido? - **_Isabella era esperta e perspicaz.

_**-Eu estava ao seu lado Bella **_

-_**Não. Não estava. Você estava com seus irmãos, do outro lado do estacionamento, porque está mentindo pra mim.**__ – _seu olhar era tão intenso, tão profundo.

_**-E como fez aquilo?**_ - como uma humana pode parar um carro daquela forma?

_**-Eeu, eeu. Não posso explicar, não agora, mas, por favor, confie em mim**_. - seu toque fez com que meu estômago contraísse, fechei os olhos apreciando aquela caricia e as sensações que tomaram conta de mim naquele momento... Eram tantas que me deixaram zonzo meu coração batia celerado bombeando o sangue frio que corria em minhas veias. -_**Por favor, confie em mim.**_- não tinha como não confiar, seu olhar era tão puro e tão sincero, a piscada que me deu quando a soltei foi à coisa mais sexy que já vi nesses meus cento e nove anos.

Estava ansioso para vê-la, ouvir sua voz doce, sai pela janela do quarto mesmo, fui para a clareira onde me sentia em paz e aproveitei pra caçar.

- Estou pronta Ed, vamos? – Alice disse logo cedo.

- Vamos Alie. – me sentia confuso.

- Você está estranho, o que aconteceu?

- A vidente aqui é você... – a pequena me lançou um olhar mortal. - Me sinto estranho, por mais que eu tente, não consigo tirar aquela garota da cabeça, parece que vou enlouquecer. - disse bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos.

- A caro Edward, tanto estudo e ainda não percebeu que está completamente apaixonado por Bella, aquela garota como você costuma chamá-la, entrou em sua mente e em seu coração meu caro e não será nada fácil tirá-la daí. - olhei para a pequena vampira ao meu lado como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo. – E pelo pouco que observei, acho que ela também ta a fim de você meu irmão. – afirmou convicta.

- Ficou louca Alice, de onde tirou uma sandice dessas? – aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Só estou constatando um fato meu caro, está agindo como um homem completamente apaixonado...

- Você definitivamente perdeu o juízo! Confesso que estou curioso, mas daí a apaixonado...

- Espero que não pense em fugir novamente, não irá adiantar de nada. – afirmou. – Ninguém foge do seu destino, Edward.

"_**Espere e me dará razão."**_ – pensou indo pro carro.

"_**Porque ele está tão ansioso, tão e nervoso?**_**"-** se perguntava Jazz, senti uma calmaria me atingir, com certeza estava usando seu dom tão peculiar.

"_**Se ele pensa que pode lutar contra esse sentimento, está muito enganado, quantas vezes terei que afirmar que Bella é o seu destino**_**".**

- Alice, por favor, pare de me atormentar, sim? – pedi me irritando profundamente.

- Desculpe. – pediu imaginando como seria a próxima coleção de bolsas.

Assim que chegamos ao colégio fiquei encostado no carro esperando por ela, podia ouvir ao longe o som estrondoso de sua caminhonete, um sorriso insistente se formou em meus lábios e se meu coração novamente batia descompassado. Isabella desceu do carro, estava completamente distraída, parecia mesmo bem melhor e logo Mike Newton a abordou.

"_**Como a Swan é gostosa, queria só uma chance com ela, uminha só."**_– pensava o infeliz me deixando estranhamente irritado.

- Bella? Nossa! Você escapou ilesa. – revirei os olhos com vontade de arremessá-lo longe, me incomodava profundamente o modo como a olhava, Isabella parecia incomodada também.

- Oi Mike, pra você ver... – ele estalou um beijo em seu rosto. – Sou dura na queda, como vai Jess? – disse chamando a Stanley que os olhava mais afastada, morrendo de ciúme da atenção dispensada a Bella.

-É verdade que o Cullen te salvou? – sorri meneando a cabeça. **"**_**Garota sortuda, mas o que ele pode ter visto nela?" **_

- Foi sim, ele estava ao meu lado e eu não havia notado, dei sorte eu acho. – olhei para os meus irmãos, ela estava confirmando a versão dada no hospital.

- Garota você quase me mata do coração! – soltou a Weber quase a esmagando em um abraço, aquela garota gostava mesmo de Isabella.

- Não se preocupe Angie, estou pronta pra outra.

- Bella? O que acha de ir comigo ao grande baile?

- Hmmm... Desculpe Mike, mas acho melhor pedir a Jess, provavelmente eu não irei ao baile.

"_**Porque não?"**_ – perguntei mentalmente.

- Porque não? – agradeci mentalmente a Ângela Weber.

- Tenho uns assuntos pessoais pra resolver. – algo em sua expressão me dizia que Isabella estava mentindo.

-Que pena, vai ser uma festa a fantasia, será demais – lamentou Ângela.

- É mesmo uma pena, com licença. – pediu vindo em nossa direção.

- Oi Edward, como você está? – conforme se aproximava seu perfume, seu cheiro invadia minhas narinas fazendo com que minha garganta queimasse.

- Bem e você está melhor? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, estava particularmente linda naquele jeans surrado e naquela blusinha azul petróleo, minha irmã praticamente berrava em minha mente pra que as apresentasse.

"_**Me apresenta! Anda me apresenta**_**".** - lancei um olhar significativo para ela.

- Isabella, esta é a minha irmã Alice. - disse ao apresentá-las, a baixinha quase pulou em cima da garota a abraçando, invejei minha irmã naquele momento, todos podiam tocá-la, menos eu.

- Oi Alice é um prazer. – Isabella retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Estava louca pra te conhecer, sinto que seremos grandes amigas. – mal pude crer na cara de pau daquela mini vampira, novamente a garota sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Por mais estranho que possa parecer, sinto o mesmo Alice. – o sorriso da tampinha não poderia ser maior. – Acho melhor eu ir, senão perco a primeira aula, tchau!

- Temos uma conversa pendente. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e por um momento me perdi naquele mar de chocolate.

- Quando quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

- O que acha de almoçar comigo? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça novamente. - O que? – perguntei confuso. – O que foi?

- Iremos almoçar juntos? – disse divertida.

-É.

- Está perfeito pra mim. – novamente Isabella piscou de forma tentadora. –Então, nos vemos no almoço Edward. – ela se virou indo em direção ao prédio, me dando uma bela visão de sua retaguarda e que retaguarda, mas infelizmente não fui o único a notar a beleza daquele corpo.

"_**Que delicia!"**_ – pensou um idiota a devorando com o olhar.

"_**Como é gostosa!"**_ – olhei na direção do infeliz com vontade de acabar com ele.

"_**Olha que bunda deliciosa!"**_- travei os dentes que chegaram a ranger.

- Ela chama a atenção, não é mesmo? – comentou Alice ao meu lado.

-Demais! – respondi indo em direção ao prédio, sendo seguido por ela e Jazz.

Sinceramente nem senti as aulas passarem, passei o tempo todo tentado vê-la pelos pensamentos dos outros, pela mente de Tyler Cowell vi que ele pretendia chamá-la para o baile, assim como Ben Cheney. Stanley aguardava ansiosa que Mike a chamasse para o baile, mas o babaca tinha certeza de que iria persuadir Isabella a aceitar seu convite, o que me fez odiá-lo ainda mais.

Já a mente de Ângela era agradável, seus pensamentos eram puros, estava completamente apaixonada pelo namorado Erick Yorkie e sua amizade com Isabella era mesmo sincera. Isabella estava na aula de inglês com a Stanley.

_- O que você e o Cullen tanto conversavam? – _perguntou se roendo de curiosidade.

_- Nada demais, ele só perguntou se eu estava melhor_. – respondeu dando de ombros.

_- Jamais poderia pensar que ele te salvaria daquela forma, tem noção do quanto é invejada? – _sorri meneando a cabeça e Emm me olhou com o cenho franzido.

_- Uma leve noção_. – disse divertida.

_- Eu se fosse você investia, afinal é a única com quem Edward gato Cullen falou desde que chegaram aqui. _

_- Investir? Como assim, investir? _

"_**Meu Deus! Essa garota é lesada por acaso?"**__ – _pensou Stanley, Isabella parecia realmente confusa.

_- Bella, se toca! Edward é o cara mais gato do colégio, qualquer uma morreria para estar em seu lugar_...

- _Por acaso está insinuando que eu dê em cima dele? _

_-Claro! _

_- Já olhou bem pra ele Jéssica? Em que mundo um cara daqueles vai se interessar por alguém como eu? _

"_**Nisso ela tem razão."**__ – _contive um rosnado ao ouvir seu pensamento, não é que a Stanley não gostasse de Isabella, ela era assim com todos, era invejosa por natureza. O sinal soou e Isabella rapidamente recolheu suas coisas, encontrando com Ângela Weber.

-_E ai garota, me conta tudo o que aconteceu, estou em cócegas_... – disse divertida. – _Você e o Cullen... _– não havia maldade ou segundas intenções em suas palavras somente curiosidade pura e provocação, típica de adolescente.

_- Sinceramente, ainda não consigo acreditar... – soltou sorrindo timidamente. – Não consigo compreender o que o levou fazer aquilo? – _confesso que fiquei surpreso. – _Ah Angie, você não tem idéia do quanto é cheiroso... Seu perfume é inebriante, envolvente...Nunca senti nada igual!_

_- Hmmm... Tem alguém apaixonada! – _brincou dando com o ombro no dela.

_- Apaixonada? – _havia surpresa na voz de Isabella, pela visão de Ângela pude vê-la estancar. _– Porque está dizendo isso? Acha que eu posso estar apaixonada? _

_- Calma Bella, só estava brincando. – _Isabella mordeu os lábios com força, torcendo uma mão na outra.

_- Não acho que eu esteja apaixonada... Impressionada sim, mas apaixonada? Eu nem sei como é estar apaixonada! _

_- Como assim? _– havia incredulidade na voz de Ângela.

-_Nunca me envolvi com um garoto antes, sequer beijei alguém em toda a minha vida... Não faço idéia do como é estar apaixonada_. – confessou de forma sussurrada.

_- Nunca? _

_- Não, tudo que sei é teoria, como é estar apaixonada, Angie? _

_- Se interessou por alguém? – _as bochechas de Isabella atingiram um tom rosado.

- _Estou confusa e perdida... Beth me explicou sobre tudo isso, mas como disse, tudo que sei é teoria... Eu não paro de pensar nele, desde que o vi pela primeira vez, ando tendo sonhos enlouquecedores com ele... _

_- Jura? Com que freqüência? _

_- Todas as noites! – _respondeu corando.

_- Sonhos quentes, quentes? _

_- Enlouquecedores minha cara... _

_- Wow! _

_-_ _Quando fala comigo sinto como se meu coração fosse saltar pela boca, ele bate forte e descompassado... Quando me tocou pela primeira vez, meu corpo todo reagiu, basta um olhar e meu corpo todo estremece e seu sorriso é de tirar o fôlego. Nunca em minha vida me senti tão segura, como quando estive em seus braços..._

_- Uau! – _soltou Ângela. _- Amiga você está completamente apaixonada! _

_- Não! Não posso estar apaixonada, não por ele... Isso é loucura! _

_- Calma Bella, não fica assim, deveria estar feliz, finalmente se apaixonou. _

_- Você não entende Angie, não posso ter me apaixonado, não por ele, é algo impossível, inconcebível... Além do mais, jamais serei correspondida, é melhor esquecermos esta conversa, está bem? – _dizia visivelmente abalada, pela mente de Ângela, vi que Isabella mordia os lábios com força, em sinal de nervosismo.

_- De quem estamos falando especificamente? Por favor, me diz. _- Isabella se aproximou dela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_- Edward Cullen. _– ao ouvir aquilo um sorriso se fez em meus lábios, senti uma felicidade súbita preencher meu peito, aquecendo meu coração.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais um só pra deixar com água na boca! **

**beijocas e até terça!**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**POV EDWARD**

"_**Você ta com cara de maluco mano, o que aconteceu?"**_ – Emm disse em pensamento, me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Depois te explico. – usei um tom que somente nós conseguíssemos ouvir, ele somente assentiu, estávamos na aula de espanhol.

O sinal soou e fui para o refeitório o mais depressa que pude, queria vê-la, não me lembrava de ter estado tão ansioso em toda minha existência, me sentei em uma mesa próxima a de meus irmãos e fiquei aguardando Isabella chegar. Ela entrou destraida indo em direção a fila, cumprimentou com um aceno algumas pessoas e seu olhar foi para a mesa onde meus irmãos estavam, franziu o cenho e um biquinho se formou em seus lábios, um biquinho lindo. Isabella pegou somente um refrigerante e se virou procurando por uma mesa.

"_**Ela não teria que comer alguma coisa? Porque só pegou um refrigerante?"-**_ me perguntei estranhando o fato. Acenei para ela e fiz um sinal com o indicador pra que viesse se sentar comigo, Isabella sorriu timidamente mordendo os lábios em seguida e sob o olhar atento de centenas de adolescentes, Isabella veio em minha direção.

- Oi. –disse parada próxima á cadeira, segurava firme a garrafa em suas mãos, seu coração batia rápido, tão rápido quanto o de um colibri e o meu não estava muito diferente.

- Oi, por favor, sente-se. – pedi de forma gentil, dei o meu melhor sorriso e Isabella me olhou sem foco, seu coração bateu descompassado desta vez, deu uma leve sacudida na cabeça como se quisesse dispersar algum pensamento, não ler sua mente me deixava intrigado e extremamente curioso, sem contar o quanto aquilo era frustrante.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou em um tom divertido, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Estou sem fome, e você? – revidei a pergunta. – Porque não vai comer?

- Também estou sem fome. – ela deu de ombros sentando-se de frente pra mim e de costas para seus amigos, que nos olhavam desconfiados.

"_**O que diabos ele pode querer com aquela coisa sem sal?"**_ – se perguntava Lauren Malory.

"_**Droga! Agora é que eu não tenho chance."**_ – resmungou Mike Newton mentalmente. **"**_**Será que ele vai convidá-la para o baile?" – **_até quenão seria uma má idéia, ela aceitaria?

"_**Isso!"**_**- **comemorou Ângela Weber. _**"Manda ver amiga!"**_

- Quero saber sobre você, Isabella e que mistérios esconde? – falei sem rodeios em um tom descontraido.

- Mistérios? O quanto conhecemos dos mistérios? Tem noção de quantos mistérios há entre o céu e a terra? Poderia se surpreender. – divagou meio perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. - Mas se eu lhe contar... – ela se inclinou um pouco pra frente ficando bem próxima de mim. – Promete fazer o mesmo? – aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido, Isabella mordia os lábios daquele jeito tentador, um pensamento me chamou a atenção e olhei na direção de seus amigos.

"_**Aquele cara é sinistro, ele vai roubá-la de mim."**_– resmungava Mike mentalmente.

- Seus amigos estão me olhando de um jeito estranho, talvez estejam pensando que vou roubar você ou algo assim. – disse em um tom divertido, disfarçadamente ela olhou por cima do ombro e deu de ombros.

- Se quiser roubar, garanto que não vou me importar. – seu olhar era tão intenso, sorriu em seguida meneando a cabeça.

- O problema, é que... – fiz como ela e me inclinei em sua direção, seu coração deu um sobressalto com a minha proximidade. – É que posso não querer devolver. – sussurrei, piscando em seguida, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, mordendo novamente os lábios, girava a garrafa em suas mãos, me olhando pensativa e aquilo foi uma verdadeira tortura pra mim.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta? – insistiu, endireitei meu corpo.

-Fechado! Prometo responder suas perguntas.

- E vai ser sincero? - meu olhar encontrou o dela se fixando ali, eram tão brilhantes, me vi perdido naquele mar de chocolate.

- Prometo que sim. – ela esboçou um sorriso puxando o ar com bastante força o soltando de uma só vez.

- O que quer saber exatamente? Edward Cullen. – cada vez que pronunciava meu nome, soava como música aos meus ouvidos.

- Como fez aquilo? Vi perfeitamente quando a Van bateu em algo invisível, foi você, não foi? O que significa escudium? – Isabella me olhava novamente pensativa, parecia deliberar se respondia ou não.

-Sim, fui eu.

- Como fez aquilo?

- É complicado.

- Posso compreender.

- Não tenho dúvidas. – respondeu prontamente. – Só acho que aqui não seja o lugar apropriado para termos essa conversa. – havia sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Olha a sua volta Edward, somos o centro das atenções, eles nem sequer estão comendo, seus olhos e ouvidos estão fixos em nós... – novamente se inclinou sobre a mesa, não precisei desviar meu olhar dela pra saber que Isabella tinha razão.

- Quer sair daqui? Ir para outro lugar? – perguntei me reclinando sobre a mesa também, estávamos muito próximos.

- E as duas últimas aulas?

-Não me importo de perdê-las e você.

- Nenhum pouco, detesto educação física. – falou divertida.

- Então vamos? – me levantei estendendo a mão pra ela que me olhou incrédula. – Confia em mim?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas sim, eu confio em você plenamente. – ao aceitar minha mão entrelacei nossos dedos sentindo um leve formigamento, saímos sobre o olhar perplexo dos meus irmãos assim como de centenas de pessoas ali.

"_**O que esse idiota, pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – Rosalie estava furiosa.

"_**Ele ficou maluco?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Boa sorte meu irmão."**_ – Alice desejou em pensamento.

"_**Pra onde ele vai levá-la?"**__ – _Mike Newton não estava nada contente.

"_**Boa sorte amiga**_**."-** pensou Ângela ao lado do namorado.

- Pra onde vamos? – Isabella perguntou estancando assim que passamos pela porta.

- Pra onde quiser. – respondi prontamente, a levei até o estacionamento parando diante do meu carro, abri a porta pra ela que parecia hesitante.

- Posso te seguir se quiser.

"_**Com aquilo?"**_ – perguntei mentalmente.

- Acho que sua caminhonete não conseguiria me acompanhar. – falei divertido, Isabella semicerrou os olhos empinando aquele narizinho lindo.

- Metido! – soltou entrando no carro, sorri indo para o meu lugar, assim que me sentei no banco do motorista liguei o rádio e som de Debussy o preencheu o carro, fiz menção de mudar a música, mas Isabella segurou minha mão. Será que não notava a diferença de temperatura?

- Pode deixar, eu gosto de Debussy.

- Gosta? – não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa ao ouvir aquilo, em geral adolescentes não curtiam esse tipo de música.

- Claire de Lune é linda, ela me faz relaxar, esquecer os problemas. – disse recostando a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos. Ali seu cheiro ficou concentrado, minha garganta queimava, mas não me importava, meu olhar foi para sua boca, seus lábios se moviam sem emitir som de forma tentadora.

Sai do estacionamento em direção a um lugar onde não seriamos interrompidos, não muito longe dali havia um pequeno parque com um belo jardim, um lugar calmo e muito bonito. Caminhamos lado a lado até encontrarmos um banco, estávamos em um silêncio agradável, era incrível como me sentia em paz ao lado dela, não havia vozes berrando em minha mente, era como se estivesse só na clareira, não havia pessoas circulando por lá, somente nós.

- Esse lugar é lindo, não sabia que existia. – comentou admirada com a beleza do parque.

- Gostou?

- É lindo! – disse olhando diretamente pra mim, seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso e profundo, novamente me perdi naquele mar de chocolate, o que aquela garota estava fazendo comigo?

- Então... Vai me dizer como fez aquilo? E o que significa escudium? – ela sorriu de forma tão natural, era incrível como cada gesto dela me deixava completamente fascinado.

- Para isso terei que voltar um pouquinho no tempo, certo? – somente assenti fazendo um gesto com a mão a incentivando a continuar. - Minha avó Marie teve um namoro... Caso, ou relacionamento, sinceramente eu não sei ao certo... – disse dando de ombros. – Com o um Quileute, mas ao que parece não deu muito certo, pois a família dela foi totalmente contra, pelo fato dele ser casado e ter um filho pequeno... – eu tentava entender o que aquilo tinha haver com o fato dela conseguir parar aquele carro? – Meu bisavô ficou furioso, pois minha avó estava grávida, ele a obrigou a casar-se com um jovem distinto que se chamava Phillip Swan.

- Está dizendo que sua avó se casou grávida de outro? – Isabella somente assentiu. – E o que isso tem haver?

- Vai compreender. – afirmou. – Meu "avô"... – disse fazendo aspas no avô. – Assumiu a criança porque era apaixonado pela minha avó e cuidou dos dois com muito amor e carinho...

- Desculpe, mas como sabe de tudo isso? Você mesma disse que não chegou a conhecer seus pais? – estava confuso.

- Tio Billy me contou, minha avó morreu no parto e meu pai foi criado por Phillip, aqui em Forks, na mesma casa onde eu moro hoje em dia, mas Phill ficou muito doente e contou toda a verdade para o meu pai, pouco antes de morrer, ele era um garoto de apenas dez anos... Sabendo de sua origem, meu pai foi atrás de seu verdadeiro pai, que o acolheu e o criou dentro das regras e leis da tribo Quileute.

-Então seu pai era um Quileute.

- Meio. – disse divertida. – Você conhece as lendas Quileute?

- Alguma coisa, por quê? – me fiz de desentendido, ela me olhou como se duvidasse.

- Sabia que os Quileutes descendem de lobos?

-Já ouvi falar.

- Como disse antes, há muitos mistérios entre o céu e a terra, um mundo a parte, um mundo onde homens se transformam em lobos para defender seu povo, onde criaturas vivem de sangue e da essência de outros seres, assim como outros tantos seres místicos... – com certeza ela sabia sobre nós. – Acredita em tudo isso? – somente assenti. - Mesmo sendo meio Quileute meu pai possuía o gen, a magia como diz tio Billy, que não possuía, mesmo sendo sangue puro...

- Como assim?

- Tio Billy não se tornou um lobo, já meu pai sim, um dos melhores de sua geração, segundo meu tio.

- Está me dizendo que seu pai era um lobo? – sem dúvida aquilo era novo pra mim.

-Sim. – respondeu simplesmente. – Minha mãe era uma jovem muito bonita, linda mesmo, ela estava de passagem na cidade, foi quando se conheceram e se apaixonaram perdidamente... – seu olhar ficou sonhador de repente. – Tio Billy costumava dizer que foi paixão a primeira vista, forte e arrebatadora, era como se o mundo girasse em torno de minha mãe, era um amor puro e imensamente grande.

- Uau!

- É, uau! Eram duas almas diferentes, de espécies diferentes e com vidas completamente diferentes, mas mesmo assim o acaso tratou de uni-los.

- O acaso?

- Ou o destino se assim preferir. – disse dando de ombros. - Minha mãe era uma jovem especial, diferente...

- Como assim? – aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

- Renée veio de Salen, Massachusetts, era uma filha de Maria, descendente direta de uma das mais poderosas bruxas que já existiu.

- Está dizendo que sua mãe era uma bruxa? – as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido.

- Sim, mas o relacionamento deles foi visto como uma afronta para os da raça de minha mãe, pois Renée Dwyer, era de uma linhagem muito distinta, compreende? – novamente assenti. – A união dos dois ia contra todas as leis dos dois mundos, mas os dois se amavam demais e levaram esse amor até as últimas conseqüências, e foi dele que eu nasci. Mas pelo que sei, meu nascimento gerou revolta e ambição em vários outros mundos... – havia dor em suas palavras. - Meus pais foram caçados pelos de sua raça e outras também, por isso me entregaram a tio Billy e saíram pelo mundo fugindo de seus perseguidores, os afastando de mim, acabaram sendo encontrados e mortos...

- Por quem?

- Vampiros. – pensei que meus olhos saltariam a qualquer momento. – Um clã muito poderoso chefiado por um ser asqueroso e sequioso de poder. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Porque exatamente seus pais foram mortos?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, descobri que o envolvimento dos dois por si só seria um motivo de punição, mas acredito que tenha sido o medo e a intolerância, o preconceito e a ambição...

- Q que clã você se refere, Isabella? – eu tinha uma vaga idéia a quem seria.

- Os Volturi... - sabia. - Eles se intitulam a realeza dos vampiros ou frios que é como os quileutes os chamam.

- Você disse que foram caçados pelos da raça de sua mãe também, por quê?

- Pelo mesmo motivo, eles condenavam a mistura de raças, minha mãe era uma descendente direta de Maria, filhas de bruxos distintos, uma sangue puro e por conseqüência queriam que ela se unisse a um bruxo de linhagem tão pura quanto ela, e não a um "lobisomem". – disse fazendo aspas no lobisomem. – Tecnicamente eles são transmorfos e não lobisomens, esses nós conhecemos como Lycans.

- Seus pais a esconderam para protegê-la, certo?

- Exatamente, ao que parece os Volturi desconhecem a existência dos lobos, foi uma forma de despistá-los...

- Eles queriam destruí-la?

- Ao que tudo indica, não... – a vi puxar o ar com força, o soltando em seguida. – Parece que os Volturi me queriam para fazer parte de sua guarda...

- Mas você era somente um bebê.

- Como se isso importasse! Até onde sei os Volturi gostam de ter em sua guarda espécime raros, criaturas poderosas, eles tem uma verdadeira obsessão por isso.

- Como sabe tanto sobre os Volturi?

- Porque faz parte do meu aprendizado e treinamento. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Treinamento? Treinamento pra que?

- Para caçar o meu maior inimigo.

- E quem seria seu maior inimigo? – algo me dizia que eu não gostar daquela resposta.

- Vampiros, mas... – Bella segurou firme minha mão. – De certo modo descobri que nem todos os vampiros são cruéis... Nem todos são inimigos.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Porque sei o que você é Edward. – seu olhar era tão intenso, havia tanta sinceridade neles.

- E o que eu sou Isabella?

- Você é um vampiro, conheço a lenda que envolve sua família, meu tataravô Efraim Black fez um acordo com vocês, não é verdade?

- Conheci Efraim, eu estava com Carlisle, Esme, Rose e Emmett na época, isso foi há...

- Aproximadamente oitenta anos. – completou por mim, ela sabia o que eu era e as coisas faziam sentido agora, por isso a relutância ao constatar que havia se apaixonado por mim.

**POV BELLA**

Ele me olhava sem dizer uma palavra sequer, o que me deixou insegura e sem saber o que dizer, parecia processar tudo que eu havia lhe dito. Me perguntava se Edward me odiaria pelo que sou... Se me repudiaria? Nós bruxas não éramos vistas com bons olhos em outros mundos.

- Me diga o que está pensando? Está decepcionado? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda Isabella!

-Bella, me chame de Bella, por favor. – Edward me presenteou com aquele sorriso enlouquecedor.

- É que... – desta vez quem segurou minha mão foi ele, fazendo meu coração disparar contra minhas costelas. – Eu sabia que era diferente, só não imaginava que fosse tanto. – seu tom era divertido. – Porque nos odeia? – perguntou ficando sério de repente.

- Não odeio vocês. – afirmei.

- Disse que os vampiros são seus inimigos.

- Cresci ouvindo dizer que vampiros não passavam de criaturas cruéis e vingativas, mas vocês são diferentes de tudo que já vi e ouvi, se eu odiava vampiros? Sim... – respondi minha própria pergunta. – Foram eles que mataram meus pais e ainda estão me caçando pelo mundo. Mas...

- Mas?

- Você... Quero dizer, sua família. – me corrigi, e lá estava aquele sorriso. – Repito que vocês são diferentes de tudo que já vi e ouvi sobre vampiros. Sinto que tanto você quanto seus irmãos são bons, se não fossem não conviveriam como os humanos desta forma, além do mais seu pai trabalha em um hospital salvando vidas e não tirando. – Edward pareceu ponderar o que eu disse. – Posso sentir que você é uma criatura linda, com uma aura pura...

- Aura? Como assim? – ele parecia confuso.

-A maioria das bruxas tem a sensibilidade à flor da pele, todo ser humano ou não, emana uma aura... É como se fosse uma energia própria a qual nós bruxas sabemos distinguir muito bem. Sei perfeitamente quando uma pessoa é má ou não, assim que coloco meus olhos nela. – hesitante toquei seu rosto e como da outra vez Edward fechou os olhos. – Quando vi você entrando naquele refeitório, me perguntei como um vampiro poderia emanar uma energia tão pura... Sei que é bom, apesar de ser o que é... Tem uma aura linda Edward.

- Sou um ser amaldiçoado Bella, não tenho alma. – havia dor em sua voz assim como em seu olhar.

- Olha pra mim Edward... – pedi e ele assim o fez. – Sei que tem um coração e uma alma pura, pode acreditar que não, mas tem sim, porque posso senti-los, não estou falando do órgão e sim do sentimento! Sei que é bom, se não fosse, não teria se arriscado tanto pra me salvar.

- Tecnicamente você parou aquele carro. – disse divertido.

-Mas foi você quem o parou com uma das mãos, depois que caímos no chão e perdi a conexão. – e lá estava o cenho franzido.

-Conexão?

- Para o feitiço, só funciona quando há uma conexão, escudium é um feitiço para criar um escudo protetor invisível, ela não me atingiria, mas quando me abraçou me tirando do caminho, a conexão rompeu com o susto e aquela Van desgovernada veio pra cima de nós dois e você a parou com uma das mãos.

-Você lançou um feitiço?

- Sim.

- Como isso funciona? – vi a curiosidade em seu olhar.

- Magia, pura e simples. – falei dando de ombros.

- E o que mais pode fazer?

- Posso fazer muitas coisas, como orbitar...

- Orbitar?

- Teletransportar, eu posso teletransportar qualquer objeto e até mesmo uma pessoa, dependendo da necessidade.

- Wow! – soltou me fazendo rir com sua empolgação, mas meu sorriso se desfez, voltei a olhar pra ele.

-Me sinto culpada pela morte dos meus pais. – havia ternura em seu olhar. – Vivi doze anos com meu tio e meus primos ouvindo que os frios não passavam de assassinos cruéis e sem escrúpulos, seres nojentos e tantos outros adjetivos... Desculpe! – pedi sinceramente, ele fez sinal pra que eu continuasse. – Depois fui para Salen fazer meu treinamento com Beth, uma velha amiga de minha mãe, ela me iniciou no mundo da magia e com ela aprendi como derrotar meus inimigos... Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele somente assentiu. – Porque me olhou com tanto ódio aquele dia? – Edward mordeu o lábio inferior passando a mão na nuca.

- Naquele dia eu te odiava... – senti um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo. – Mas é porque o seu cheiro despertou algo em mim que julgava enterrado no mais fundo do meu ser.

- Meu cheiro? – não havia entendido.

- Desculpe... O cheiro do seu sangue, ele é muito atrativo para mim, compreende? É como se ele me chamasse... Me atentando, fazendo com que o monstro dentro de mim o desejasse mais que tudo.

- É tão forte assim?

- Oh, sim! É como se eu fosse um alcoólatra e você minha bebida predileta, ou melhor. Como se você fosse uma droga, uma droga feita somente pra mim e eu um drogado em reabilitação, consegue compreender?

- Aham. – foi o que consegui dizer. - Dói?

-Incomoda, minha garganta queima, mas com a convivência não fica tão forte. – explicou. – Mas não posso perder o controle com você Isabella, jamais me perdoaria.

- Bella, me chame de Bella. – insisti.

- Você não tem idéia do controle que tenho que ter para estar aqui com você. – sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca e seu olhar ainda mais intenso e penetrante.

- Por quê?

- Porque não quero me tornar um monstro novamente... – agora sua voz era agoniada. - Já matei antes Bella e não quero voltar a fazer aquilo nunca mais.

- Você não é um monstro e pelo que sinto, se arrependeu. – voltei a tocá-lo, senti quando ficou tenso. – Isso te incomoda? – perguntei recuando a mão.

- Não. – disse a segurando, colocando-a em seu rosto. – Gosto de sentir seu toque. – ele fechou os olhos, parecia apreciar a caricia. – Me perdoe por ter sido tão rude aquele dia. - havia sinceridade em suas palavras. – Tenho medo de perder o controle e machucá-la, jamais me perdoaria.

- Por isso se afastou, andou sumido?

- Sim, queria ficar longe de você, sentia raiva, pois julgava ter absoluto controle sob a sede, mas daí você apareceu e quase coloquei tudo a perder...

- Me desculpe. – pedi sinceramente.

- Você não tem culpa de cheirar tão bem, de ser tão apetitosa... – falou divertido, olhei pra ele incrédula.

– Edward! – ralhei, sorrindo ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

– Durante um período negro de minha existência, matei muita gente, estupradores, assassinos e tudo quanto é tipo de gente ruim em sua maioria...

- Isso não é de todo ruim, concorda? Poderia ser considerado um herói. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Estava mais para assassino Bella.

- Não para as pessoas a quem salvou ao dar cabo deles. – insisti.

- Mas infelizmente inocentes morreram no processo...

- Carrega esses fantasmas com você, não é? – ele somente assentiu.

- Como se tornou um vampiro?

- Estava morrendo de gripe espanhola, foi em 1919 eu havia acabado de completar dezoito anos e finalmente iria representar meu país na guerra, era o meu sonho, cheguei a me apresentar, mas meus pais adoeceram e tive que voltar para cuidar deles, acabei adoecendo também...

- Você foi um soldado?

- Não cheguei a ser, como disse meus pais adoeceram, primeiro meu pai, depois minha mãe, foi ela quem pediu a Carlisle que me salvasse por assim dizer...

- Ela sabia o que ele era?

- Ao que tudo indica, sim. Meu pai viu ali naquele momento a oportunidade de ter uma companhia, pois vivera muitos séculos só e aqui estou eu.

- Então Carlisle é seu criador?

- Sim, mas o vejo como um pai, nós nos vemos como uma família realmente, Esme minha mãe, veio alguns anos depois, ela havia caído de um penhasco e dada como morta... – seu olhar estava sem foco, parecia perdido em suas memórias, deveriam ser muitas. – Ele sentiu que ainda havia um sopro de vida nela, por isso a "salvou", por assim dizer. – disse fazendo aspas no salvou. - Depois veio Rosalie, Carlisle e eu a encontramos agonizando e Emmett veio por último, Rose o encontrou em uma de suas caçadas, ele havia sido atacado por um urso e estava quase morto, ela o pegou nos braços e correu com ele mais de cem quilômetros e implorou que Carlisle o salvasse.

- Ela já gostava dele?

- Algo nele a fez amá-lo, por isso meu pai concordou em fazê-lo.

- E Alice e Jasper?

- Eles se uniram há nós pouco tempo depois que deixamos Forks da primeira vez. – disse dando de ombros. – Adoro Alice, ela tem aquele jeitinho irritante, mas é uma grande figura.

- Também gosto dela... – um sorriso sincero se fez em meus lábios. - Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que seremos grandes amigas, como se a conhecesse há muito tempo, entende? – Edward novamente assentiu.

- Como é ser uma bruxa? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Tem seus prós e seus contras... – era estranho falar sobre isto com alguém que não fosse Jake ou Beth. - Quando fui para Salen, senti na pele a descriminação e olha que somente suspeitavam de nós, ninguém tinha certeza. Se fosse em outra época, nos queimaria vivas...

- Inquisição. – o ouvi dizer.

- Preconceito, medo e intolerância ao meu ver. – ele assentiu concordando. - No colégio foi terrível, as pessoas me tratavam como se eu fosse contagiosa ou coisa assim.

- Em sua grande maioria os humanos temem o desconhecido...

- Aprendeu isso ao longo dos anos?

- Também, mas meu dom faz com que eu conheça a verdadeira natureza das pessoas.

- Dom? Você tem um dom?

- Posso ler mentes. – meu coração deu um sobressalto e meus olhos pareciam que iriam saltar a qualquer momento.

- Ccomo é que é? – senti um gelo em minha espinha, como assim lê mentes?

-Posso ter acesso a qualquer mente, humano, vampiro e até mesmo os lobos, menos a sua. – o alivio que senti foi imenso, mas Edward parecia frustrado quanto aquilo.

- Não? Por quê? Há algo de errado comigo? – novamente Edward me presenteou com sua risada gostosa.

- Não sei te dizer o porquê, mas não tenho acesso a sua mente e isso de certo modo é frustrante pra mim.

-Gosto de saber que meus pensamentos são só meus. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Como funciona esse lance de ler mentes?

- É como se todos falassem ao mesmo tempo em minha mente, entende? Quando despertei para essa vida pensei que fosse enlouquecer, mas com o passar dos anos aprendi a controlá-lo. São poucas as pessoas que dizem o que pensa, em sua grande maioria omitem seus verdadeiros sentimentos assim como seus pensamentos. – novamente ele tinha o olhar perdido.

-Como consegue conviver com tantos adolescentes, com os pensamentos tão contraditórios e...

- Não é nada fácil, mas faz parte do disfarce, sei o que pensam a respeito de nós, o que sabem sobre o nós. Temos que manter nossa existência em segredo Bella, é a lei entre os vampiros e quebrá-la acarreta...

- Em morte, eu sei.

-Por isso vivemos há tantos séculos entre os humanos, minha família e eu, nós somos diferentes dos outros de nossa espécie, Carlisle quase enlouqueceu quando se tornou um vampiro... – adorava ouvi-lo falar, era fascinante. – Carlisle sempre foi um estudioso e na época ouviu boatos sobre criaturas que trouxeram medo e terror para a pequena província onde morava, seu pai era um religioso fervoroso e um tanto radical, um pastor segundo ele. Meu pai encontrou o covil das criaturas, mas acabou sendo mordido e se tornou o que é hoje, mas se negava a matar para sobreviver então aderiu a essa dieta diferente por assim dizer.

- Entendo.

- Quando despertei, meu pai me apresentou a essa dieta, mas quando Esme se juntou a nós tive um ataque de rebeldia por assim dizer...

- Por causa dela?

- Oh não, é que não era muito agradável conviver com um casal, podendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Wow!

- É wow. Por isso resolvi viajar pelo mundo, mas foi um erro me afastar do meu pai, me tornei um monstro, matei muita gente e...

- Mas se arrependeu e voltou para junto de seu pai, não se atormente pelo que houve no passado Edward, você é um homem bom e se arrependeu... – novamente segurei sua mão. – Não se julgue tão duramente, errar é humano sabia? – falei divertida, ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Não sou humano, Bella. – teimou.

- Mas já foi... – insisti. - Sinto que há uma humanidade em vocês que não se encontra em muitos humanos meu caro. – dei com meu ombro no dele o que o fez sorrir.

- Você é mesmo uma garota especial, sabia? – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Todos os de sua família lêem mentes? – achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- Não, somente eu, Alice consegue prever o futuro, mas é muito subjetivo, depende das decisões que tomar, se mudar sua decisão o futuro muda, entende?

- Perfeitamente, o destino não está cravado em rocha, é muito complexo e perfeito para compreendermos... Não concorda?

- Absolutamente, Jasper consegue sentir as emoções das pessoas, ele as absorve, sente o que você sente, também pode manipulá-las de certa forma, se está muito triste ele pode deixá-la feliz, algo assim... Ele pode sentir sua dor, raiva, alegria...

- Se está apaixonado?... – soltei sem pensar.

- Também. – afirmou com os olhos fixos aos meus. – O que você sente ele sente, Jazz consegue acalmar um grupo raivoso, assim como o contrário. Carlisle é dono de um autocontrole invejável, visto sua profissão, Emmett é muito forte, até para os de nossa espécie e Rose ama muito a si mesma. – falou divertido. – Minha mãe é uma criatura adorável, costumo dizer que é o coração desta família, tem um amor incondicional pelos filhos, é uma mulher admirável.

-Gosta muito dela, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar ao falar, deve ser mesmo uma pessoa formidável.

- Se quiser posso apresentá-la a ela, tenho certeza de que Esme vai adorar você. – senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada. - Você fica ainda mais linda quando cora assim. – disse tocando de leve minha bochecha. – Você é linda, Bella. – mordi os lábios sentindo meu rosto queimar ainda mais, abaixei a cabeça sem graça, Edward segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar naqueles olhos cor de âmbar cristalino. – Não tem idéia do quanto esperei por alguém como você. – aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa.

- Você é tão lindo. - o toquei meio hesitante. -A criatura mais linda que já vi. – ele sorriu sem humor.

- Tudo o que vê, faz parte do que sou, minha voz, meu cheiro, meu rosto... Tudo isso é uma isca, para atrair a minha presa, Isabella. O veneno nos torna irresistível a vocês humanos. – notei que seu humor mudava constantemente, Edward parecia travar uma luta constante com ele mesmo.

- Não... – discordei. - Com certeza era lindo quando humano e o que se tornou somente aperfeiçoou o que já deveria ser perfeito.

- Você é mesmo absurda sabia?

- E você é muito teimoso. – retruquei.

- Queria beijá-la, mas tenho medo... – mal pude crer no que havia acabado de ouvir, ele queria me beijar?

- Porque tem medo?

- Já disse que não posso perder meu controle com você, posso te machucar e...

- Não sou tão frágil quanto julgas Edward, não se esqueça que tenho sangue quileute, não vou dizer que não me machuco, mas me recupero facilmente, além do mais sei me defender muito bem. – falei piscando pra ele que sorriu daquela forma enlouquecedora.

-Fique quietinha está bem? Não se mova Bella. – sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca e sussurrada, ele estava cada vez mais próximo. – Não se mova. – voltou a pedir roçando seus lábios aos meus, os colando em seguida. Seus lábios eram frios e macios, sua língua gelada os circundou pedindo passagem a qual concedi, gemi entre o beijo quando ela tocou a minha, tamanho prazer que senti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui está mais um capitulo. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV EDWARD**

Seus lábios eram quentes e extremamente macios, rocei minha língua por eles pedindo passagem a qual Bella concedeu de bom grado e ao tocar de nossas línguas o desejo explodiu, eu a trouxe para junto de mim colando nossos corpos, suas mãos se infiltraram em meus cabelos os segurando firme me puxando pra si.

Tinha uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, a segurava como quem segura um cristal. Bella aprofundou o beijo e nossas línguas dançavam sincronizadas enquanto eu me deliciava com o turbilhão de sensações que me invadiam naquele momento, meu coração batia forte e acelerado, rompi o beijo para que Bella pudesse respirar.

Estava ofegante, passou a língua pelos lábios os mordendo com força em seguida, deslizei meus lábios por sua pele cheirosa e macia, ouvia perfeitamente seu sangue correr rápido por suas veias, depositei um beijo em seu pescoço, sobre sua jugular... A tentação era grande, mas meu desejo de voltar a beijá-la era ainda maior. Tomei novamente seus lábios em outro beijo ainda melhor que o primeiro.

- Você será minha perdição, bruxinha. – disse com minha testa colada a dela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- E você a minha, meu vampiro lindo. – sorri com o que disse, Bella era uma garota excepcional, totalmente fora do comum.

Demos uma volta pelo parque de mãos dadas, era tão bom sentir todas aquelas sensações, as reações do meu corpo aos seus toques, seus beijos. Nos sentamos debaixo de uma árvore, eu estava recostado no tronco e Bella sentada entre minhas pernas, recostada em meu peito. A cada beijo me sentia mais seguro, realmente não era tão frágil quanto pensei, mas eu ainda representava um risco para ela.

- Estamos quebrando todas as regras. – falei acariciando seus cabelos, eram longos, macios e sedosos.

- Certas regras merecem ser quebradas. – disse brincando com os meus dedos.

- Minha temperatura não te incomoda?

- Não, na realidade me excita. – ao se dar conta do que havia dito corou violentamente. – Quero dizer... O quente e o frio são de certa forma, excitantes pra mim. – tentou se explicar.

- Entendi perfeitamente... – aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido. – Sua temperatura também me excita. – sussurrei, vendo seus pêlos eriçarem e seu corpo estremecer, novamente seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o de um colibri.

Bella me mostrou alguns feitiços, como orbitar entre outras coisas, era fascinante, com um estalar de dedos podia fazer o que queria. Realmente se tratava de um ser muito poderoso, estávamos tão à vontade um com o outro que acabamos perdendo a noção da hora e acabou ficando tarde.

- Logo vai escurecer, eu te levo pra casa. – falei estendendo minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- E a minha caminhonete? – perguntou estancando.

- Não se preocupe, ela estará em sua casa amanhã cedo. – ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, sorri e Bella perdeu o foco completamente, seu coração bateu descompassado, notei que toda vez que eu sorria aquilo acontecia. Sua casa ficava um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, era a última de uma fileira de casas praticamente iguais, a rua era sem saída e dava para a floresta, assim como o fundo da casa.

- Você vive aqui sozinha?- perguntei parando o carro em frente à casa.

- Sim, meu tio, Rachel e Jake moram na reserva, esta casa foi onde meu pai foi criado e onde ele morou com minha mãe, até eu completar três meses. – toquei seu rosto em uma carícia delicada, Bella parecia ficar triste toda vez que falava dos pais. – Mas às vezes Jake vem me fazer companhia.

"_**O que? Ela ficava aqui sozinha com aquele lobo, jovem e instável?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente.

- Você fica sozinha com aquele lobo? – ela me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Qual o problema? Ele é meu primo e um tanto paranóico, acha que preciso de proteção, mas sei me cuidar muito bem... – disse erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz, não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza. – Além do mais, sou metade lobo, esqueceu por acaso?

- Nem por um segundo. – respondi prontamente. – Mas é que seu primo é jovem e lobos jovens tendem a ser descontrolados e...

- Hey! Jake não é descontrolado ta bem! – retrucou zangada. – Sei que naquele dia no hospital ele parecia um idiota...

- Parecia? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Mas é porque ele não é muito fã da sua espécie e...

- Ele nos odeia, assim como o outro.

- Eles culpam vocês pelo que sofreram ao se transformarem no que são, afinal de contas, só há lobos se existir vampiros por perto Edward, tente entendê-los.

- Aquele seu primo ficou enciumado, sabia? – não consegui disfarçar o meu ciúme ao dizer aquilo.

- Jake é superprotetor e essa coisa de lobo o deixou metido a machão, deve ser coisa de homem eu acho. – segurei o riso com a cara que fez. – Mas Jacob é uma ótima pessoa, se conhecê-lo melhor...

- Acho difícil, somos inimigos naturais se esqueceu? Além do mais creio que seu priminho e o amigo dele não vão gostar nada de saber que estamos juntos...

- E estamos juntos? – havia certa perplexidade em sua voz.

- Claro que sim, esperei mais de noventa anos por você Isabella, acha mesmo que vou deixá-la escapar assim tão fácil de mim? – a puxei pra junto de mim. – Você é a minha bruxinha, você parece ter sido foi feita pra mim, nos mínimos detalhes. – rocei meu nariz ao dela, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Vamos entrar? – pediu ofegante, assim que nos apartamos.

- Acaba de me convidar para entrar em sua casa, sabia? – seu cenho franziu, parecia confusa.

- E qual o problema?

- Sou um vampiro Bella, e acaba de convidar um vampiro para entrar em sua casa...

- Aonde quer chegar exatamente?

- Sabia que só podemos entrar em uma casa se convidados?

- Jura? Achei que isso fosse lenda. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Não, essa parte é real, e se um dia não me quiser em sua casa, terá que dizer: Eu proíbo sua entrada em minha casa.

- Isso jamais irá acontecer seu bobo... – Bella deu um sorriso maroto. – Minha casa sempre estará aberta para você Edward Cullen, sempre... – afirmou. -Vamos entrar?

- Acho melhor você falar com seu primo antes, não quero causar atrito entre vocês, sei que ele não aceitará tão facilmente, mas já vou avisando que vou lutar contra tudo e contra todos para ter você ao meu lado, Bella. – a maluca voltou a me beijar de forma avassaladora, se aninhando em meu peito em seguida, parecia segura ali, seu estômago roncou alto fazendo com que Bella corasse violentamente.

- Acho que alguém está com fome? – brinquei depositando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Acabei me esquecendo de comer. – falou sem graça.

- A culpa foi minha, desculpe, eu não deveria... – ela colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios fazendo com que me calasse.

- Você não tem culpa de me desconcentrar...

- Eu desconcentro você? – aquilo realmente me surpreendeu.

- Me desconcentra e deslumbra a cada sorriso... – sorri ao ouvi-la. – Cada gesto... Você é fascinante Edward e acho que estou absurdamente e irrevogavelmente, apaixonada por você. – confessou com seus olhos cravados aos meus.

- Minha bruxinha... – a puxei para o meu colo a beijando com devoção, trocamos mais alguns beijos até que seu estômago voltou a roncar.

- Vamos Bella você tem que se alimentar. – a coloquei de volta em seu banco e sai do carro indo abrir sua porta.

- Vem comigo. – pediu pendurada em meu pescoço.

- Acho melhor falar com seu primo primeiro, depois veremos isso está bem, te vejo amanhã. – um biquinho irresistível se fez em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem então, pode me dar outro beijo, já que vai me privar de sua presença? – sorri a apertando ainda mais contra mim.

- Quantos beijos você quiser, minha bruxinha linda. – voltei a beijá-la e com certa relutância de ambas as partes, nos apartamos, precisava ir pra casa e falar com Carlisle, estava tão feliz que entrei em casa assoviando.

"_**O que esse cara tem? Ele está muito estranho hoje, o que será que fez com a garota?**_**"** – achei melhor simplesmente ignorar os pensamentos de Emmett.

"_**Alguma esse idiota está aprontando**_**."** – pensava Rose tentando me ignorar.

- Ora veja! – disse Esme assim que me viu. - Estamos de bom humor. **"**_**Será que a garota de que Alice falou tem algo haver com isso?**_**" **– se perguntava enquanto me dava um beijo carinhoso.

- Tudo haver mãe. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, estalando um beijo nela.

- Isso é maravilhoso querido!

- O que é maravilhoso? – perguntou Alice do topo da escada.

"_**Vai me contar direitinho o porquê a tirou de lá."**__ –_ exigiu em pensamento.

-Não é a vidente da família? – ironizei.

- Acontece que não consigo vê-la com freqüência e quando consigo é tudo um tanto nublado, droga! – aquilo a deixava mesmo incomodada.

- Vou falar com Carlisle primeiro, depois conversamos está bem?

- Promete?

- Prometo minha irmãzinha linda e xereta.

"_**Vá à merda, Edward."-**_ retrucou em pensamento, me fazendo rir.

-Seu pai está no escritório, suba. – avisou minha mãe.

- Posso entrar pai? – pedi batendo de leve na porta.

- Claro filho, o que houve? –perguntou apontando a cadeira que ficava de frente a sua enorme mesa de madeira maciça.

"_**Parece animado? O que está havendo com ele?**_**"** - pensava enquanto me analisava.

- Pai se lembra da garota do acidente? – sabia que ele lembrava, mas teria que começar por algum lugar.

- Claro filho o que tem a Isabella. – disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"_**Eu sabia! Aquele interesse todo e seu comportamento estranho"**_**. **

- Hoje tivemos uma longa conversa e... – hesitei por um momento, pois sabia perfeitamente que meus irmãos e minha mãe ouviam nossa conversa. – Descobri coisas interessantes, se lembra que eu lhe disse no hospital que foi Bella quem parou a Van e não eu?

- Perfeitamente. – respondeu prontamente.

- Isabella não é uma humana comum, é uma mestiça...

- Mestiça?

- Sim, segundo Bella seu pai era meio irmão de Billy Black e descendente direto de Efrain Black e sua mãe era uma filha de Maria, legítima, já ouviu falar?

- Se lembra que há alguns anos só se falava em um bebê muito poderoso que havia nascido, mas estranhamente havia desaparecido, me lembro que na época os Volturi estavam curiosos sobre este bebê tão poderoso.

-Segundo Bella, foram eles que mataram seus pais, estavam atrás dela, aqueles desgraçados queriam o bebê para fazer o mesmo que fizeram com Jane e Alec. Seus pais a entregaram aos cuidados do tio, ela viveu até seus doze anos na reserva entre os garotos que hoje são lobos, cresceu sob seus preceitos e crenças, sabia sobre nós no momento em que nos viu no refeitório pela primeira vez. – estava nervoso e por conseqüência falava rápido demais, mas meu pai compreendia perfeitamente.

- Mas não disse uma só palavra, agiu como se não soubesse de nada... _**"Mesmo sabendo sobre nós manteve sigilo, agora entendo sua reação no hospital."**_– Por isso se recuperou tão rápido no dia do incidente com a Van.

- Bella disse que herdou algumas coisinhas de seu pai, menos a capacidade de se transformar.

- Seu pai era um lobo? – havia surpresa em sua voz.

- Sim, um dos melhores segundo seu tio, ela me disse que só há lobos quando há frios por perto, isso procede?

- Sim, infelizmente somos a causa deles existirem meu filho, a lenda é real, os lobos são a defesa desta terra contra nós.

-Entendo.

- Como conseguiu estas informações?

- Conversamos muito hoje! – falei dando de ombros.

- E ela se abriu assim com você?

- Ela confia em mim, Bella é aquele bebê pai, se visse as coisas que é capaz de fazer com um simples estalar de dedos...

- Disse que ela viveu até os doze anos com os quileutes, depois disso onde viveu?

-Em Salen, cidade natal de sua mãe, foi concluir seu treinamento, Bella não entrou em detalhes sobre isso, tudo o que sei é que aprendeu muito sobre lendas e seres místicos, também aprendeu a lutar contra seu maior inimigo, os vampiros.

"_**Mas ela não parecia nos odiar."**_ – pensou instantaneamente.

- E não odeia, pelo contrário, nos admira, Bella insiste em dizer que apesar do que somos, temos uma aura pura, algo que lhe transmite confiança.

- Bruxas, são conhecidas por sua capacidade de ver além do olhar, são seres muito sensíveis, com uma sensibilidade fora do comum.

- Eu sei, ela é tão espontânea, tão meiga... Ao mesmo tempo teimosa, acha que não precisa de proteção, mas desperta uma vontade enlouquecedora de aninhá-la nos braços e mantê-la ali, segura...

- Uau! Acho que tem alguém apaixonado.

- Acha mesmo?

- Completamente... – afirmou. - Jamais vi seus olhos brilharem desta forma ao falar de alguém, muito menos ao se referir a alguém desta forma tão doce e carinhosa.

- Não sei como te explicar Carlisle... Ela exerce um fascínio sobre mim, seu sangue é extremamente apelativo, mas o desejo de estar com ela, ou simplesmente ouvir sua voz doce faz com que a sede fique em segundo plano... Quando estou com Bella sinto uma paz incrível, como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar, por mais errado que seja, compreende?

"_**Como disse, completamente apaixonado!"**_– pensou divertido.

-Compreendo e fico feliz por você finalmente ter encontrado alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja tão diferente, mas ela corresponde a esse sentimento?

- Completamente... Mesmo odiando os vampiros, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades ela me quer, disse que está completamente apaixonada.

- Quando descobriu que estava apaixonado por ela?

- Não sei lhe dizer pai, ela me encanta e fascina desde que a vi naquele refeitório.

- Você disse que os Volturi foram culpados pela morte dos pais dela, tem certeza disso? – disse voltando ao assunto.

- Isso mesmo, pelo que entendi, Bella estudou muito sobre nós, lobisomens, Lycans entre outros seres místicos, segundo ela. Parece saber muito sobre nós Carlisle e principalmente sobre os Volturi e o ódio que sente deles é palpável.

- Não é pra menos, você disse que ela é muito poderosa.

- Ela parou a Van com um feitiço chamado escudium, Bella disse que quando a toquei quebrei a conexão, por isso a Van veio pra cima de nós dois, foi quando a parei com uma das mãos. Mas se visse as coisas que é capaz de fazer, consegue orbitar objetos assim como ela mesma, sem contar os feitiços que aprendeu em seu treinamento, também consegue controlar os quatro elementos, terra, ar, água e fogo, sem contar que possui a capacidade de se regenerar do quileutes.

- Agora entendo o interesse de Aro e seus irmãos nela, um ser assim tão poderoso, nas mãos deles se tornaria uma arma letal.

- Eu sei e Bella também sabe disso perfeitamente, pai. Sinto que preciso protegê-la, mantê-la o mais distante possível dos Volturi, se Aro puser as mãos nela... – fechei minha mão em punho tamanha raiva que senti somente com o pensamento.

"_**O que sente por ela é tão forte assim?" – **_pensou me olhando nos olhos.

- Sinto como se durante esses noventa e poucos anos eu de certa forma esperasse por ela... É como se aquela garota tivesse sido feita pra mim nos mínimos detalhes, me entende?

- Isso é mesmo maravilhoso filho, finalmente descobriu o que é se apaixonar de verdade. – disse vindo em minha direção, me abraçando. – Acho que seria sensato marcarmos uma reunião com os anciões...

- Bella disse que falaria com seu primo e seu tio, parece que os garotos não compartilham da opinião dos antigos ao que se refere a nós.

- Mesmo assim a traga pra cá, tenho certeza que Esme vai adorar conhecê-la.

- Acredita que Bella também está ansiosa para conhecê-la?

"_**Isso é perfeito, quando vai trazê-la?"**_ – o pensamento de minha mãe me fez sorrir.

- Em breve dona Esme, em breve. – respondi em um tom que ela ouvisse, agradeci meu pai pela conversa assim com pelo apoio, descendo em seguida.

- Vai mesmo continuar com essa loucura? Mesmo depois de descobrir que essa garota não passa de encrenca? – Rose cuspiu furiosa.

- Cala a boca Rosalie! Não a conhece, não sabe nada sobre ela, a está julgando sem ao menos conhecer sua história.

- E você a conhece? Há uma semana mal sabia que ela sequer existia!

- NÃO IMPORTA! – acabei perdendo o controle. – A conheço o suficiente para saber que é uma mulher incrível e acho bom parar com essa implicância...

- Ela é descendente daqueles cães sarnentos. – cuspiu com raiva.

- Não me importa! – soltei com um rosnado. – Bella é especial pra mim, não precisa aceitá-la, mas tente pelo menos respeitar isso.

- Edward tem razão Rosalie, não precisa aceitar, mas respeite, estamos entendidos? – a voz de Carlisle se fez presente.

"_**Essa garota vai ser a ruína dessa família, seu babaca!"**_ – pensou furiosa, achei melhor ignorar seus pensamentos, Rosalie era egoísta demais.

- Alice será que pode me acompanhar? – mal proferi as palavras e a pequena vampira já estava me puxando porta á fora.

- Claro vamos já, não demoraremos meu amor. – disse para seu marido que me olhava de um modo estranho.

- O que foi Jazz?

"_**É estranho esse sentimento tão forte vindo de você, está mesmo apaixonado, irmão." **_

- Completamente meu caro. - respondi seu pensamento sendo puxado pelo projeto de vampira.

- Me conta tudo Ed. – estávamos indo em direção a garagem, ela sabia que teríamos que devolver a caminhonete de Bella.

- Você tinha razão Alie, Bella é mesmo muito especial, ela é incrível e mesmo odiando nossa espécie, gosta de nós de verdade. – meu peito parecia que explodiria tamanha era minha felicidade.

- Para onde foram depois que saiu do refeitório?

- Não nos viu? – era estranho já que Alice sempre estava a par do que estava acontecendo.

- Já disse que não consigo vê-la com clareza e o fato de estar com ela deixou seu futuro nublado como o dela. – aquilo há deixava muito incomodada.

- Vai ver seja pelo fato dela ter sangue quileute, os lobos são um ponto cego, certo? – ela somente assentiu. - Estávamos no parque, precisávamos de um lugar calmo e sem muita gente, ela me contou sobre sua vida, falou de seus pais, foi muito vaga sobre o tempo que passou em Salen e me mostrou algumas coisas que pode fazer. Tomei a liberdade de contar tudo sobre nós. – falei pedindo desculpa afinal não era um segredo só meu.

- Não esquenta Edward, não ligue para Rose e Jazz, eles pensavam que se tratava de uma humana, não sabem o quanto Bella é especial.

- Muito especial, ela é única Alice. – minha irmã abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Ouvimos sua conversa com Carlisle, sabe que as coisas não vão ser nada fáceis para vocês dois, não é? Afinal ela é uma quileute, pode ser meio torta mais é.

- Sei disso, mas de certa forma, ela também é descendente de Efraim Black e isso deve contar, não é? – mesmo com todos os empecilhos não desistiria dela, jamais. - Nos beijamos Alice. – os olhos de minha irmã praticamente saltaram.

- Wow! Mas e aquele probleminha com o sangue dela? – sorri com a cara que fez.

- Acho que de certa forma, meu desejo por ela sobrepujou a sede, foi demais Alice.

- Eu te disse que Bella está destinada a você, quando vai aprender a confiar em mim? – revirei os olhos parando o carro em frente ao estacionamento do colégio.

"_**Como vai levar essa carroça?**_**"** – perguntou mentalmente.

- Ela me deu a chave engraçadinha. – falei saltando do carro. – Vou deixar o carro na casa dela e volto pra casa. – minha irmã somente assentiu levando o meu carro, fui para a casa de Bella, deixando a caminhonete na garagem, notei que a casa estava na penumbra.

Fechei os olhos me concentrando nos sons vindos da casa, silêncio total, sinal que Bella estava sozinha, podia ouvi-la ressonando tranqüila. O som de seu coração batendo assim como outro que batia muito rápido, escalei a parede que dava para duas janelas próximas a uma árvore, Bella dormia em sua cama, não resisti e abri a janela com cuidado.

Era um quarto grande, a cama era de casal, havia uma cadeira de balanço no canto mais escuro do quarto, um espelho bem grande, uma escrivaninha com um computador obsoleto. Muitos livros, Bella havia dito que gostava de ler, havia algumas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, penduradas de qualquer jeito, típico de adolescente. Seu gato me viu, pensei que fosse fugir o que seria natural, mas ele me encarou, como se me analisasse.

- Oi Merlin. – sussurrei me aproximando. – Não se preocupe, não vou te fazer mal e muito menos a ela. – ele estranhamente veio até mim ronronando. – Você é um gato estranho, muito estranho, o coloquei sobre a cama e Merlin foi pra junto de Bella, deitando-se perto dela. – Gato de sorte. – soltei olhando pelo quarto.

Sorri ao ver um sutiã sobre a cadeira, o toquei pensando em como ficaria na mulher ressonando na cama a centímetros de mim. Bella se remexeu soltando alguns sons inteligíveis, me virei e meu coração disparou em meu peito.

Ela havia se movido e ficou descoberta, estava de barriga pra cima, uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga e a outra segurava firme o travesseiro, usava um shortinho extremamente curto, suas pernas eram muito bem torneadas e suas coxas grossas. A blusinha regata havia erguido um pouco e seu umbigo estava à mostra, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, sua barriga era lisinha, subi o olhar encontrando seus seios, aparentemente pequenos, mesmo assim tentadores.

- Edward... – estanquei, ela teria acordado? – Edward...– gemeu de forma sussurrada, Bella estava sonhando e sonhando comigo. Novamente disse meu nome entre palavras desconexas, Isabella falava dormindo e para mim aquilo foi um deleite.

- Você não entende Jake...Ele não é como os outros, Edward é especial... Tente entender, por favor_. – _parecia discutir com seu primo. – Ta se achando totó, não se esqueça que não sou tão indefesaassim..._ – _com certeza discutia com aquele cachorro. – Edward... Edward... – voltou a me chamar, ficou agitada seu coração batia forte e descompassado, Bella poderia acordar á qualquer momento, por isso achei melhor sair de lá, antes que fosse descoberto, deixei a chave da caminhonete na escrivaninha com um bilhete.

- Cuida dela pra mim, Merlin. – pedi ao sair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terça feira e como prometi... **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, de sua opinião,**

**ela é importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**POV BELLA**

Ainda me custava acreditar que Edward havia me beijado e parecia corresponder aos meus sentimentos... Não conseguia parar de sorrir, subi cantarolando e tomei um belo banho, estava preparando algo pra comer quando a campainha tocou.

- Porque tocou a campainha? - era Jake. – Eu não te entreguei uma cópia da chave?

- Hmmm, o cheiro ta bom, o que você ta fazendo?

- Lasanha, quer?

- Onde está aquele pulguento? – olhei pra meu querido primo com cara de poucos amigos.

- Merlin não é pulguento, ele deve estar dando uma volta por ai.

- Aquele gato não vai com a minha cara. – reclamou.

- Cães e gatos são inimigos naturais. – provoquei.

– Ra, Ra, Ra... – revidou. - E ai? O que fez de bom hoje? – disse desconversando.

- Acho que não vai gostar de saber. – Jake me olhou desconfiado.

- O que andou aprontando garota?

- Estive com Edward...

- E o que fazia com sugador de sangue?

- Não o chame assim, Edward é meu amigo...

- Amigo Bells? – praticamente berrou. – Desde quando é amiga daqueles... São assassinos garota! Ficou maluca?

- Já disse pra não falar assim deles. – acabei perdendo a paciência.

- Você só pode estar perdendo o juízo, vou falar com o meu pai pra que te obrigue a ficar na reserva e...

- Sou emancipada meu caro, posso fazer o que eu quiser... – retruquei o cortando. - Ninguém vai me obrigar a nada! Pode parar por ai Jacob Black!- quem ele pensava que era? - Pode me dizer o porquê deste piti? – ele se tremia todo, estava perdendo o controle. –Sabe perfeitamente que Edward é um Cullen e os Cullen não são como os outros, ele é bom, Jacob...

- Vai nessa! – retrucou me cortando. – Com certeza está esperando para dar o bote. – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Você é inocente Bells, ingênua, aquele safado está te envolvendo em sua teia, mais dia menos dia irá fincar suas presas em você. – sinceramente não entendia aquela atitude dele.

- Edward não está armando bote nenhum Jake, pare com isso! Ele é muito especial pra mim, será que dá pra compreender? – seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você ta a fim daquele sugador de sangue?

- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO FALAR ASSIM DELE! – acabei me exaltando. – Por favor, Jacob, tente entender, foi mais forte que eu... Quando dei por mim já estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

- NÃO!NÃO! NÃO! NÃO PODE TER SE APAIXONADO POR UM SUGADOR NOJENTO! – berrou a plenos pulmões. – ELE NEM VIVO ESTÁ CRIATURA.

- SAI DAQUI! – exigi, o assustando. – Acho melhor esfriar essa sua cabeça dura e coloque uma coisa nela, não vou permitir que nada, nem ninguém fiquem entre Edward e eu! Ouviu bem?

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido! Meu pai não vai...

- Não importa! Não permitirei que ninguém fique entre nós, esse teu ódio pelos Cullen não tem sentido, eles são completamente diferentes dos outros...

- Ainda assim são vampiros, assassinos por natureza e nascemos para caçá-los, ou se esqueceu disso por acaso? - disse entre os dentes, estava magoado.

- O pacto os protege, ouse tocar em algum deles e irão se ver comigo Jacob Black, lembre-se disso. – usei o mesmo tom que ele, Jake não me deu resposta saiu batendo a porta com tudo, com certeza estava furioso, pois correu em direção à floresta explodindo em sua forma de lobo.

Acabei perdendo o apetite, subi e me joguei na cama, não iria ser nada fácil, teria que falar com tio Billy e os anciões, não poderia deixar que os meus sentimentos por Edward de alguma forma prejudicassem os Cullen. Coloquei algo mais confortável e voltei a me deitar com um livro, já havia falado com Beth, mas não tive coragem de contar a ela sobre Edward.

- Oi meu amor, onde você se meteu? – perguntei a Merlin que se ajeitou ao meu lado. - Por acaso arranjou uma namorada? – ele me olhou com cara de paisagem, dei um beijo nele voltando minha atenção para o meu livro, acabei pegando no sono. Acordei com o som do despertador, Merlin dormia esparramado ao meu lado.

- Gato preguiçoso! – grunhi me levantado, fui direto para o banheiro, depois de um belo banho me sentiria bem melhor. Voltei para o quarto me sentindo revigorada, notei que as chaves da caminhonete estavam sobre a escrivaninha, havia um papel embaixo dela.

Seu carro está na garagem como prometi, desculpe por ter invadido seu quarto,

mas não resisti, venho te pegar amanhã cedo, está bem?

PS: Você fica linda dormindo!

Beijos Edward

Mal pude crer que Edward esteve no meu quarto, olhei em volta com vontade de me socar, o quarto estava todo bagunçado.

- O que ele vai pensar de você, Isabella? – falei para mim mesma, uma buzina soou me despertando, fui até a janela e Edward estava lá, parado ao lado de seu Volvo prata. Acenei pra ele descendo a escada de dois em dois degraus, abri a porta ofegante.

- Oi! Leu o meu bilhete?

- Sim, entra... – pedi dando passagem. - Ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

- Acho melhor te esperar aqui fora...

- Se não entrar, não vou aceitar a carona. – ele semicerrou. – Tenho que dar comida pro Merlin e comer alguma coisa, prometo não demorar.

- Tudo bem. – Edward entrou meio hesitante, uma vez dentro de casa torceu levemente o nariz como no hospital.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Seu primo esteve aqui? – perguntou se virando pra mim.

- Ontem, pouco tempo depois que me deixou aqui, por quê?

- Seu cheiro ainda está por aqui...

- E isso te incomoda? Por isso torceu o nariz? – ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Eles fedem demais. - automaticamente levei meus cabelos ao meu nariz, assim como minha blusa. – Não é você Bella, os lobos exalam um cheiro insuportável para nós, assim como nós para eles.

- Tem certeza que não estou fedendo? – ele deu alguns passos na minha direção, levou suas mãos a minha cintura me puxando pra si, deslizando a ponta do nariz sobre minha pele.

- Seu perfume é delicioso...

- Nnão, não uso perfume... – falei arfante, já que Edward depositava beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço me causando arrepios, senti seu hálito gelado contra minha pele quando sorriu.

- Eu sei... – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Mas sua pele exala um perfume tentador, sem contar esse teu cheiro. - novamente deslizou os lábios sobre minha pele até encontrar os meus, os tomando em um beijo enlouquecedor.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas, volto em um minuto. – estava ofegante, seus beijos me deixavam completamente se rumo, Edward somente assentiu com aquele sorriso tentador nos lábios, subi a escada aos tropeções.

- Vai devagar, não precisa se matar. – falou divertido, peguei minhas coisas e desci com cuidado, Merlin desta vez me acompanhou, pensei que fosse estranhar a presença de Edward, mas para minha surpresa aquele gato safado foi pra perto dele e ronronou se esfregando na perna de Edward.

-Não era pra ele ter medo de você? - aquilo era no mínimo estranho.

- Ele vai com a minha cara, não é Merlin? – ele se abaixou o pegando no colo. – Fique tranqüila, jamais faria mal a ele, porque sei que é importante pra você.

- Obrigada! – disse indo na direção da cozinha, coloquei comida para Merlin e preparei um lanche rápido pra mim, com um copo de suco.

- Só vai comer isso? – perguntou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Não estou com muita fome. – falei dando de ombros, a discussão com Jake me veio à mente.

- Parece abatida, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward se aproximou ficando do meu lado.

- Vou ter que falar com meu tio, Jake não aceitou muito bem o fato de...

- Estarmos juntos? – somente assenti.

- Acho melhor falar com tio Billy, não quero ser um problema para você e sua família. – ele estalou a língua me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Carlisle disse que seria bom nos reunirmos com os anciões, mas pedi um tempo a ele, pra que falasse com seu primo. – dizia acariciando meu rosto. – Não fique assim, uma hora ou outra ele acaba aceitando.

- Não acho que vá ser tão fácil assim... – me virei afundando meu rosto em seu peito. – Se visse como reagiu, confesso que jamais esperava aquilo dele. Não entendo porque tanta raiva, tanto ódio? Vocês são diferentes dos outros de sua espécie, Jake se prende ao passado, os culpa pelo que aconteceu com ele, mas...

- Shhh... Não se preocupe com isso Bella, estamos aqui e juntos e isso sim é o que importa. – sua mão segurou meu queixo o erguendo para que o olhasse nos olhos. – Estou aqui com você... – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, foi um beijo cálido, somente um roçar de lábios. – Acho melhor irmos, senão vamos nos atrasar.

- Tudo bem. – ele me esperou escovar os dentes e saímos em seguida, acabamos chegando no horário, não poderia ser diferente, devido à velocidade que Edward guiava, assim que chegamos ao colégio todos os olhares se voltaram para nós.

- Porque estão nos olhando dessa forma? – Edward deu um sorriso meneando a cabeça.

- Estão um tanto chocados... – respondeu divertido. – Ignore- os como eu sempre fiz. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, ele deu a volta no carro abrindo a porta pra mim. Desci sob o olhar atento de todos que estavam naquele estacionamento, inclusive seus irmãos. – Relaxa, estou com você, Bella. - pediu enlaçando minha cintura, me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

Conforme caminhávamos pelo estacionamento em direção aos seus irmãos, pude sentir as más vibrações vindas de algumas pessoas, podia imaginar o que estavam pensando, mas Edward foi delicado e editou talvez pra não me chatear. Ele lançou um olhar cortante na direção de Ben e Tyler e com Mike não foi muito diferente.

- Bella, estes são meus irmãos, Alice você já conhece.

- Oi Bella. – disse a própria me dando um abraço esmagador, me sentia bem com ela, algo em Alice me passava confiança.

- Oi Alice. – retribui o abraço, notei que os outros três ficaram tensos, hove uma troca de olhares entre eles.

- Este é Jasper, namorado de Alice. – Edward prosseguiu com as apresentações, claro que eu conhecia a todos, mas não oficialmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jasper. – falei com a mão estendida a qual ele hesitante aceitou.

- O prazer é todo meu Bella...

- Relaxa Jazz, não vai machucá-la. – Alice disse em seu ouvido depositando um beijo nele em seguida, sorri ao ver Edward revirando os olhos.

- Este é Emmett...

- O mais bonito da família, pode dizer... – não contive o riso. – Como vai Bella, você deve ser mesmo muito especial, nunca vi o Ed com essa cara de tonto. – um rosnado baixo brotou no peito de Edward, que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Vai ver ele não resistiu ao meu charme. – pisquei para Emmett entrando na brincadeira.

- Seja bem vinda cunhadinha. – disse me pegando em um abraço esmagador.

- Solte-a seu lesado! Vai esmagá-la assim. – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Tudo bem, já estou respirando novamente, não tem problema. – os quatro riram menos a loira que me olhava de forma assustadora.

-Como vai Rosalie? – estendi minha mão pra ela que a ignorou por completo.

- Oi. – foi o que disse, vi perfeitamente Emmett lhe dar um cutucão e Edward lhe lançar um olhar mortal, assim como Alice.

-Desculpe, Rosalie é meio anti- social. – Edward disse constrangido com a atitude da irmã.

- Tudo bem, não se pode agradar a todos, de tempo a ela. – Edward me apertou contra si depositando um beijo em meus lábios, me acompanhou até a minha sala voltando a me beijar.

- Qual a sua próxima aula?

- Espanhol.

- Venho te buscar.

- Não precisa...

- Mas eu venho mesmo assim, nem que for pra te dar um beijo.

- Se for assim, pode vir. – ele riu me erguendo do chão, voltando a me beijar.

Durante a aula tive que suportar Jéssica me enchendo de perguntas, como, quando onde e por quê? Mike estava emburrado, já Angie ficou muito feliz por mim. Estávamos as três saindo da sala quando vi Edward recostado à parede, me esperando.

- Estou aqui como prometi. – disse me puxando para si.

- Me deve um beijo. – ele sorriu tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, que me fez perder completamente o rumo e assim foi em todas as aulas, até no horário de almoço.

- Sua irmã pode ficar incomodada, se quiser posso me sentar com a turma e...

- Você está comigo, ela vai ter que aceitar. – insistiu me puxando para a mesa deles. – Espere aqui, vou pegar algo pra você comer. – disse indo em direção a fila, assim que ele saiu Alice sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Não esquenta, ela não vai te morder. – Alice jogou o braço sobre meu ombro, provocando a irmã.

- Só acho uma loucura eles se assumirem em público, se algo acontecer, vai implicá-lo, conseqüentemente a nós.

- Fique tranqüila Rosalie, nada vai acontecer, como já disse a Edward não sou tão frágil quanto aparento.

- Mas ele tem aquele problema com seu sangue, sem contar que você é parente daqueles... – não deu pra deixar de notar o cutucão que Emmett deu nela.

- Daqueles? – insisti.

- Daqueles cães.

- Gostaria que não falasse dessa forma deles Rosalie, por favor, é um termo ofensivo e desnecessário, acho que não gostaria de ser chamada de loira sanguessuga, gostaria? – ela se levantou me encarando, continuei onde estava sustentando seu olhar mortal. – Não tenho medo de você Rosalie, ou de qualquer outro de sua espécie.

- Sente-se Rose. – Emmett pediu a contendo. - As pessoas estão olhando.

- Você vai ser a ruína do meu irmão e da minha família, sua aberração...

- Rosalie! – a voz de Edward saiu cortante e seu olhar, confesso que era assustador. – A chame assim outra vez e eu arranco sua cabeça, estamos entendidos? – ouvir aquilo me magoou e muito, mas não deixei transparecer, o clima já estava pesado demais. – Tome Bella, coma alguma coisa. – disse de forma gentil colocando a bandeja diante de mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e pude ver perfeitamente que seus lábios se moviam, mas não havia som.

Depois daquele dia achamos melhor nos sentarmos em outra mesa, às vezes Alice e Jazz nos acompanhavam, assim como Angie e Erick, ele morria de medo de Edward, mas tentava disfarçar ao máximo. Jake não apareceu em casa e não atendia aos meus telefonemas, falei com tio Billy e expliquei a ele o que havia realmente acontecido e meu tio queria me ver, falar comigo.

- Tenho que ir a reserva, tio Billy quer me ver. – eu estava recostada no peito de Edward, estávamos no meu quarto, deitados na minha cama, com muito custo o convenci a freqüentar minha casa e meu quarto.

- Acha que ele vai ficar contra?

- Amo tio Billy, mas não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém fiquem entre nós, ninguém. Não saberia mais ficar sem você, não posso te perder. – ele me envolveu em seus braços fortes.

- Também não conseguiria mais ficar sem você, Bella... Não suportaria. – Edward colou seus lábios aos meus e logo tratei de aprofundar o beijo, mas desta vez ele o rompeu cedo demais. – Me dê um minuto Bella... – pediu se concentrando em algo.

-É a sede? – ele somente assentiu.

- Preciso caçar, não posso me arriscar dessa forma, não com você. – achei melhor respeitar seu espaço.

- Amanhã vou a Port Angeles com Angie e Jéssica.

- O que vai fazer em Port Angeles?

- Elas vão comprar as fantasias para o tão falado baile e pediram minha opinião, infelizmente não consegui me safar desta.

- É mesmo, tem o baile, você vai? – seu tom era divertido.

- Não, por quê? Você vai?

- Mas recebeu vários convites.

- Como sabe disso? – ele apontou para a cabeça.

- Esqueceu que posso ler mentes, além do mais vi Mike Newton te convidando.

- Inventei que tinha uma coisa importante pra fazer, então acho que vou ficar em casa mesmo.

- E se eu te convidasse? Você iria? – perguntou voltando a se sentar na cama ao meu lado.

- Sim. – respondi prontamente.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim, com você... – insistiu se aproximando lentamente. - Com quem mais eu iria? – seu rosto estava muito próximo. - Além do mais vou ser o cara mais invejado, com toda a certeza. - sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Exagerado! – retruquei estalando a língua.

- Realista. – Edward voltou a me beijar e novamente rompeu o beijo cedo demais. – Droga! Preciso mesmo ir caçar.

- Nos vemos amanhã?

- Creio que eu vá ficar o final de semana todo fora, mas nos vemos na segunda está bem?

- Tudo bem, vou com as garotas a Port Angeles e aproveito para ir a reserva falar com tio Billy está bem?

- Perfeito, desculpe, mas tenho mesmo que ir. – lamentou. - Meu celular vai estar ligado, qualquer coisa me liga e eu volto no mesmo instante.

- Deixa de ser bobo, vá tranqüilo. – ele sorriu saltando pela janela mesmo.

Definitivamente eu não tinha paciência pra compras, Jéssica não se decidia nunca e Angie não sabia qual modelo levar.

- O que acha desse Bella? – Jess perguntou pela sexta vez.

- Ficou linda!

- Credo! Você só sabe dizer isso? Falou a mesma coisa das outras cinco fantasias. – reclamou.

- Vai ver porque as outras ficaram muito bem em você, tanto quanto essa. – retruquei.

- Você não curte mesmo isso aqui, não é? – disse Angie sempre compreensiva.

- Talvez seja porque ninguém te convidou. – às vezes Jéssica era insuportável, afinal ela só foi convidada porque recusei Mike três vezes.

- Engano seu minha cara, Edward me convidou para acompanhá-lo ao baile. – pensei que os olhos dela fossem saltar.

- Vai ao baile com Edward Cullen?

- Pois é, ele me convidou ontem a noite.

- A coisa então é séria. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Já se decidiu Jess, eu queria dar uma volta pela cidade antes de voltarmos. – falei mudando de assunto.

- Não vai comprar sua fantasia? – havia me esquecido daquele detalhe.

- Depois eu vejo isso, ainda não sei o que usar. – as duas me lançaram um olhar muito estranho.

- O que acham de passarmos em um restaurante antes de voltarmos para Forks? – disse Angie, notando o meu desconforto.

Achei a idéia de Angie maravilhosa e Jess também topou, finalmente as duas havia escolhidos suas fantasias, e até me arrisquei a experimentar algumas, mas não levei nada. Aproveitei que Jess e Angie conheciam a cidade para passear um pouco, depois fomos a um restaurante, foi um dia muito agradável e divertido. No dia seguinte acordei cedo e fui para a reserva, precisava falar com tio Billy urgentemente.

- Nossa! Caiu da cama garota?- ao me ver tão cedo por lá.

- Precisamos conversar tio, é muito importante. – ele notou pelo meu semblante que o assunto era sério.

- Acho que sei do que se trata, Jake me contou e acho que isso é uma verdadeira loucura, filha!

- Confesso que também achava tio, mas não consigo mais ficar longe dele... Sei que é loucura e que estamos nos arriscando muito, mas eu realmente gosto dele, preciso estar ao lado dele...

- O ama?

- Sim, eu o amo e o amo muito...

- Mal o conhece criança, como pode dizer que o ama?

- O senhor não entende... – falei impaciente. – Quando coloquei meus olhos nele eu soube que Edward seria minha perdição... Porque ele é um vampiro e sei que deveria odiá-lo, mas simplesmente não posso, porque Edward é completamente diferente de tudo que vi e ouvi sobre vampiros. Tio Billy, o senhor sabe que posso sentir a aura dos seres vivos, não sabe? – ele somente assentiu. – Quando olho para Edward vejo uma aura pura, tio, muito mais pura que a de muitos humanos com quem já cruzei nessa minha vida, os Cullen apesar de ser o que são, tem um profundo respeito pela vida humana assim como nós.

- Eu sei que os Cullen são diferentes, mas daí a você se apaixonar por um deles, garota você tem sangue quileute nas veias... É uma mestiça filha e ele jamais deixará de ser um monstro...

-Ele não é um monstro tio, porque não consegue entender. – as drogas das lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Essa união é uma loucura, não acho que os garotos irão aceitar e...

- Não preciso da autorização deles, amo Edward e não vou permitir que nada, nem ninguém me afaste dele, ouviu bem?

- Deus! Você é teimosa feito seu pai. – resmungou meneando a cabeça. - E ele sente o mesmo por você?

- Isso terá que perguntar a ele, estou falando por mim, vou lutar por Edward contra quem quer que seja.

- Determinada como é não tenho dúvidas. – disse revirando os olhos. – Marcarei uma reunião com os anciões, vou expor a situação a eles...

- Edward disse que Carlisle queria uma reunião com os anciões, mas depois do piti de Jake fiquei com receio.

- É difícil para ele, espero que entenda filha.

- Porque tio? Porque é tão difícil para ele e os outros aceitarem o fato de que os Cullen são completamente diferentes dos de sua espécie? – aquilo me magoava profundamente.

- Bells, Jake lhe contou o que aconteceu com Sam e Leah?

- O que ouve com eles?

- Sam e Leah estavam noivos, prestes a marcar a data do casamento, se amavam muito, mas os Cullen voltaram e Sam foi o primeiro a se transformar, ele é o alfa... – aquilo era novo pra mim. – Foi muito doloroso, pobre garoto! Mas o pior de tudo foi quando sofreu um imprinting com a prima de Leah, Emily se lembra dela?

- Imprinting?

- É uma força maior que tudo, um amor desmedido e incondicional, a pessoa se torna o centro do seu mundo, a razão dele, e viverá para a felicidade dela, sua proteção, será o que sua amada precisar, um irmão, um pai, um amigo ou seu grande amor.

- Uau! E isso é pra sempre?

- Sim, pra todo o sempre. – afirmou.

-Acha que o que sinto por Edward pode ser esse tal imprinting? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Somente os lobos sofrem um imprinting, creio que no seu caso é uma paixão comum mesmo.

- Mas não há nada de comum no que sinto por ele, tio. Preciso que o senhor entenda que Edward é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo.

- Eu entendendo filha. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

-E o que houve com Leah?

- Não aceitou muito bem, mas não se pode culpar Sam, foi mais forte que ele e Emily, Leah culpa os Cullen por sua desgraça, e agora ainda mais...

- Mas porque ela culpa os Cullen, eles não sabem que a presença deles afeta os jovens da reserva, para eles se tornaram lobos porque está em seu DNA. E porque o senhor disse agora ainda mais?

- Leah se tornou uma loba, assim como seu irmão Seth...

- Mas Seth é tão novinho.

- Sim, só tem quinze anos, mas a presença de frios faz com que aumentem os lobos, infelizmente os Cullen não são os únicos a rondar a reserva, há outros frios e esses são muito diferentes dos Cullen com toda a certeza.

- Há frios rondando Forks?

- Sim, um grupo pequeno ao que parece, andaram fazendo vítimas em Beaver, Port Angeles e Sequim. Estão rondando Forks e La Push.

- Os garotos já os viram?

- Ainda não, são escorregadios, mas estão atentos.

- Tio? Porque Jake ficou tão bravo comigo? – aquilo me intrigava.

- Filha, mesmo sendo criados como irmãos, Jake tem um carinho muito especial por você... – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Ele nutre sentimentos por você Isabella. - a compreensão veio tardia e me surpreendi com aquilo.

- Mas eu nunca... Sempre o vi como a um irmão tio, jamais pensei que Jake pudesse... Ele deve me odiar, não é?

- Não é pra tanto, de tempo a ele.

Fiquei mais um tempo por lá, mas Jake não deu as caras, tio Billy prometeu falar com os anciões e disse que assim que possível, marcaria uma reunião com os Cullen. Ainda custava a acreditar que Jake sentia algo por mim, aquilo era no mínimo estranho. Cheguei em casa, tomei um belo banho e fui pra cama, não via a hora de ir para o colégio e encontrar Edward, estava morrendo de saudades.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esse vai de brinde! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV EDWARD**

Precisava caçar, era quase impossível me afastar dela, mas era necessário. Eu e meus irmãos fomos para o norte em direção as montanhas atrás de presas maiores, Alice, Esme e Carlisle ficaram em casa, pedi pra que minha irmã ficasse de olho em Bella pra mim.

No caminho me perguntava o que Jacob teria dito a ela? Bella havia editado muita coisa, ela fazia muito aquilo. O que estaria fazendo naquele exato momento? Nos distanciamos bastante e a caçada foi muito boa, eu estava pra lá de satisfeito.

- Quem diria em Ed? Com tanta vampira pagando o maior pau pra você, foi se amarrar em uma bruxa. – Emm brincou me provocando, aquele não tinha mesmo jeito, era um caso perdido.

- Ela é sensacional, bem madura pra idade que tem, às vezes me pergunto se ela tem mesmo somente dezessete anos, é muito inteligente e perspicaz, carinhosa e linda.

- O cara ta de quatro! - provocou

- Mas como funciona as coisas entre vocês, afinal o sangue dela é apelativo pra você, não é? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Não é nada fácil lhe garanto, não posso me distrair um segundo sequer, tenho que ter controle absoluto sobre minha sede e meus instintos.

- Bella não parece ser tão frágil como uma humana...

- E não é, o que me dá mais segurança, mas ainda sim tenho medo de perder o controle... Bella diz que se isso acontecer não irei machucá-la, que sabe se defender muito bem...

- Mas mesmo assim tem medo.

- Sim.

- Ela parece mesmo ser muito interessante, Alie a adora. – comentou Jazz.

- E Bella adora Alice, insisti que serão grandes amigas...

- Alie também. – acabamos rindo juntos.

- Não entendo porque minha ursinha não gosta dela, é tão fácil gostar. – reclamava Emm.

- Porque sua mulher gosta de ser o centro das atenções e no momento elas estão sendo desviadas para Bella.

- Falando assim parece fútil.

-Caro Emm, sua mulher é um posso de futilidade. – disse Jasper jogando o braço sobre o ombro dele.

- A sua não fica muito atrás. – retrucou fazendo careta.

- Quem não vai gostar nada dessa tua paixão vai ser a Tanya, já imaginou quando souber?

- E o que ela tem haver com isso? – aquele comentário me incomodou. – Somos somente amigos.

- Conta outra Ed! Sabemos muito bem que você e ela andaram dando uns pegas por ai há uns tempos atrás. – às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça do meu irmão lesado.

- Isso foi há muito tempo, Tanya é minha amiga e irá entender. – insisti.

- Se você ta dizendo, mas não acho que ela vá aceitar de boa e Bella aparenta ser da pá virada, aquela não tem medo, viu como encarou Rose? Até eu tenho medo da minha ursinha quando está zangada. – Jazz e eu caímos na gargalhada. – Vai rindo, a sua namorada parece ter um gênio e tanto meu caro.

-Isso ela tem mesmo, é bastante teimosa.

- Olha quem fala. – retrucou Jazz.

- Ta falando o que? Aquela tampinha faz o que quer de você. – Jasper lançou um olhar mortal para Emm, mas desta vez ele estava certo.

- Não que eu esteja defendendo, mas Alice faz o que quer com todos nós. – falei em defesa de Jazz.

- Tem razão, aquele projeto de vampira é um terror.

Assim que cheguei em casa tomei um banho e fui dar uma espiadela em Bella, afinal passava das três da manhã. Como da outra vez ouvi dois corações batendo dentro da casa, escalei a parede e encontrei a janela entreaberta. Merlin assim que me viu se espreguiçou ao lado de Bella que dormia tranqüila.

- E ai Merlin? Como foi seu final de semana? – ele me olhou com cara de paisagem descendo da cama indo em direção a porta, me aproximei dela sentindo seu cheiro me invadir, minha garganta queimou, mas estava tranqüilo e muito bem alimentado.

Olhei em volta e notei que o quarto estava mais organizado, aliás, ele estava assim desde que comecei a freqüentá-lo, voltei a olhar para Bella, sentindo meu coração se aquecer... Como poderia amá-la tanto se mal nos conhecíamos? Ela era sem sombras de dúvidas a dona absoluta do meu coração, de todo o meu ser... Sim eu amava aquela menina mulher diante de mim e minha vontade era de gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir.

- Jake... Porque Jake... – sibilou enquanto se remexia. – Não pode ser, ele não pode... Somos irmãos... – fiquei tenso, o que Bella queria dizer com aquilo? Teria brigado com o primo outra vez?

- Eu o amo tio... Edward é tudo pra mim... Não vou permitir que nada... Nem ninguém me afaste dele... – ela parecia discutir com alguém.

- Também não vou permitir meu amor. – sibilei depositando um beijo leve em sua testa, de repente Bella ficou agitada, gotículas de suor se formaram em sua testa fazendo com que seus cabelos colassem em seu rosto.

- Não... Não... Eles estão rondando Forks... São frios... Diferentes dos Cullen... Eles estão se aproximando... Edward... EDWARD... EDWARD... – gritava com desespero.

- Shhh... Eu estou aqui Bella, se acalme, foi só um pesadelo, um sonho ruim. – ela se levantou com tudo, estava ofegante e muito assustada.

- Edward? Oh Edward... – Bella se jogou em meus braços afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Que bom que está aqui... Senti tanto medo, senti tanto sua falta. – seu olhar encontrou o meu, seus olhos estavam marejados. - Seus olhos estão lindos, adoro quando ficam assim, quase dourados. – disse acariciando meu rosto.

- Também senti sua falta minha bruxinha. – acariciei seu rosto. – Muita falta. – rocei meus lábios aos dela que os tomou em um beijo delicioso e urgente, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos os puxando com força, fazendo um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. Rompi o beijo pra que Bella pudesse respirar.

- Desculpe... Acho que me empolguei. – pediu constrangida.

- Não é isso sua boba, é que você precisa respirar, esqueceu? – ela corou lindamente.

- Às vezes me esqueço disso. – revirei os olhos a apertando contra mim. – Amei a surpresa, mas o que faz aqui?

- Foram os dois dias mais torturantes da minha existência, porque você não estava comigo, senti tanto sua falta. – confessei acariciando seu rosto amassado, mesmo assim estava linda.

- E vem dizer isso pra mim? – sorri com a cara dela.

- O que fez enquanto estive fora? – perguntei me ajeitando em sua cama, ela se aninhou em meus braços, adorava senti-la daquela forma.

- Quase morri de tédio vendo Jéssica e Angie escolher suas fantasias, sinceramente não entendo porque tanta indecisão? Acredita que Jess experimentou seis e ainda estava na dúvida. – sorri com seu jeito de falar, parecia mesmo indignada com aquilo.

- E você, não experimentou nenhuma?

- Algumas.

- Daria tudo para ter visto isso... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Deve ter ficado linda.

- Tss! Deixa de ser bobo. – soltou estalando a língua. – Não gostei de nenhum modelo, faltava algo.

- O que?

- Não sei, mas senti que não era aquilo que eu queria, sei que vou encontrar a fantasia perfeita.

- E de onde vem tanta certeza?

- Confie em mim, eu sei. – disse piscando em seguida, não me contive e a beijei.

- Foi a La Push? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, falei com tio Billy, ele disse que irá falar com os anciões e depois marcamos uma reunião com sua família, ok?

- Perfeito! E o que ele disse? – estava curioso quanto aquilo, e não tinha outra forma de saber, senão perguntando.

- Deixei claro pra ele que não vou permitir que nada e nem ninguém nos afaste... – ela sentou-se de frente pra mim, sob seus calcanhares. – Sei que está tudo muito recente e pode parecer meio assustador pra você, mas... – ergueu sua mão tocando delicadamente meu rosto. – São milhares de pequenas coisas, pequenos detalhes e todos juntos me fazem ver o quanto somos feitos um para o outro... Eu sei disso, soube no primeiro momento em que me tocou... Foi como voltar pra casa... Só que uma casa que eu ainda não conhecia, foi mágico! – senti meu peito ser tomado por uma emoção muito forte, uma alegria e uma sensação de plenitude.

- Bella...

- Eu te amo Edward... É um amor puro, sincero e intenso... Você se tornou a razão do meu mundo, da minha vida, consegue compreender?

-Perfeitamente... Porque você Isabella, se tornou a razão da minha existência... – ela me olhou surpresa eu diria. – Sei que somos completamente diferentes, de espécies diferentes e de mundos diferentes, mas mesmo assim eu te amo... – seus olhos marejaram no instante em que proferia tais palavras. – Eu te amo minha bruxinha linda e jamais permitirei que me afastem de você, a não ser que você o deseje...

- Isso jamais acontecerá, posso lhe garantir. – afirmou sorrindo, Bella deu um longo suspiro. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, minha bruxinha linda. – a puxei para o meu colo tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado. Depois de trocarmos vários beijos, Bella voltou a se aninhar em meus braços.

- Tio Billy me explicou o porquê Sam e os outros odeiam tanto vocês. – disse meio hesitante.

- Porque somos inimigos naturais? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Não é só isso, com a volta de vocês, Sam foi o primeiro a se transformar, ele era noivo de Leah Clearwater e com a transformação acabou sofrendo um imprinting com a prima dela...

- Imprinting?

- Sim, é uma força mágica, tão forte e tão intensa que torna a pessoa pela qual sofreu o imprinting, a razão de sua vida... É um amor desmedido e incondicional, você vive e morre por ela, será o que ela precisar, um amigo, um grande amor, um amante, pai, irmão... Depende dos sentimentos dela por você.

- Uau! – soltei admirado com a intensidade de tal sentimento.

- Isso não quer dizer que Sam não amava Leah, mas Emily se tornou a razão de sua vida, entende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Leah ficou revoltada e segundo tio Billy se transformou em uma loba, a primeira da história e seu irmão Seth também, acredita que ele só tem quinze anos?

- Tão novo? Porque tantas transformações, Bella? Já estamos aqui tem pouco mais de dois anos. –não estava compreendendo.

- Tio Billy disse que há frios rondando Forks... – senti um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo, como Alice não viu? – Eles estiveram em Beaver, Port Angeles e Sequim.

- E você andando por ai sozinha, só Deus sabe quem pode ser. – aquilo me deixou assustado e ainda mais protetor.

- É um grupo pequeno, os garotos perderam o rastro deles, mas houve mortes nas cidades por onde passaram e até onde sei, este território é de vocês, correto?

- Isso mesmo, terei que alertar Carlisle, não entendo como Alice não os viu?

- Mas ela só vê se você se decidir, certo? Eles podem estar agindo sem pensar, o que a neutralizaria. – definitivamente era uma garota inteligente e esperta. - Edward? – Bella novamente parecia hesitante.

- O que?

- Tio Billy me contou uma coisa que... Deixa pra lá.

- O que ele te disse exatamente, me diga Bella, por favor. – insisti.

- Não sei como irá reagir, por favor, me prometa que irá relevar está bem? – seu olhar era suplicante.

- Está me assustando Isabella.

- Descobri o porquê do piti de Jake... – algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar da resposta. – Tio Billy disse que ele tem sentimentos por mim...

- Mas ele é seu primo.

- Infelizmente ele não me vê assim, segundo tio Billy, Jacob tem uma paixonite por mim, o que é muito estranho, concorda?

- Não o culpo, você é uma garota fascinante e envolvente, apaixonante eu diria. – falei a apertando contra mim, Bella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Deixa de ser bobo, só achei melhor te dizer, logo Jake tira essa loucura da cabeça, não entendo como isso aconteceu, sempre o tive como um irmão...

- Não esquente sua cabecinha com isso, está tarde e amanhã a senhorita tem aula, acho melhor eu ir embora...

- Ah não... Fica aqui comigo. – pediu manhosa. Por favor. – sorri meneando a cabeça, como resistir a um pedido daqueles? - Não se preocupe... - disse bocejando. - Jake logo sofrerá um imprinting e voltarei a ser sua prima querida. – às vezes ela era de uma inocência quase infantil, pelo pouco que vi na mente dele, sabia que os sentimentos dele eram muito mais intensos do que Bella suspeitava, mas jamais permitiria que aquele cão sarnento a tirasse de mim, jamais.

O tempo passa rápido quando se está feliz, e já iríamos completar um mês juntos, estávamos no final de abril e Esme me cobrava à visita de Bella a nossa casa, mas minha namorada sempre dava um jeitinho de escapar.

Seu relacionamento com Alice também havia evoluído muito, eram unha e carne o que despertou a inveja da Stanley assim como o ciúme de Rosalie, já Ângela levava numa boa. Emm adorava Bella, ainda mais quando ela lhe mostrava seus feitiços, meu irmão parecia criança, aliás, ele era uma criança grande.

Até mesmo Jasper estava caindo nos encantos dela, que andava chateada pelo fato do primo ter se distanciado e Billy ainda não havia dito o resultado da reunião com os anciões. Finalmente consegui convencê-la a ir a minha casa, era sábado e fui pegá-la cedo em sua casa para que passasse o final de semana conosco.

- Bom dia! Está pronta? – perguntei assim que abriu a porta.

- Ainda não... - gemeu estalando um beijo em meus lábios me dando passagem, não pude deixar de notar que Bella vestia um robe de seda azul escuro que se destacava em sua pele clara. – Não sei o que vestir... E se a sua mãe não gostar de mim, Rose não vai muito com a minha cara sabia? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Ela vai adorar você, porque está tão nervosa? Conhece a todos.

- Não conheço sua mãe, acha mesmo que vai gostar de mim?

- Tenho certeza, suba e se apronte, já tomou café da manhã?

- Não, estou tão nervosa que perdi o apetite. – revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça, me sentei no sofá enquanto Bella acabava de se arrumar. Depois de muitos grunhidos e alguns palavrões, Bella finalmente desceu.

- O que acha? – perguntou insegura, do alto da escada, ela vestia uma saia preta que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, deixando suas belas pernas de fora, a blusinha azul transparente com uma regatinha por baixo se destacava em sua pele clara, estava linda. Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo lhe deram um charme extra.

- Você está linda! – disse puxando o ar com força. – Tentadoramente linda, tenho que acrescentar. – a puxei pra junto de mim tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, deslizei meus dedos pela sua nuca sentindo sua pele arrepiada.

- Estou com medo Edward. – me afastei um pouco estranhando suas palavras.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- E se sua mãe me achar sem graça?

- Isso não vai acontecer, se acalme... – a envolvi em meus braços. - Minha mãe me atormenta há semanas, está louca pra te conhecer...

- Mas ela pode se decepcionar com o que vir e...

- Deixa de ser absurda Bella! – a afastei segurando seu queixo, forçando-a olhar pra mim. – Você é a criatura mais linda, mais doce e apaixonante que conheci, não tem como não gostar de você.

- Rose não gosta! – argumentou.

- Rosalie não conta, ela só ama a si mesma e ao Emm. – falei divertido, estalando um beijo nela, Bella aprofundou o beijo e acabei me empolgando, quando nos apartamos suas pernas bambearam.

- O que foi? Sente-se bem? – ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- Estou... – disse puxando o ar com força, estava arfante. - Só me esqueci de respirar. – revirei os olhos a puxando pra fora dali.

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que me senti bem melhor depois de contar tudo a ele, mal podia crer que já estávamos há um mês juntos, Edward era mesmo incrível, super carinhoso e atencioso. Mudou todos os seus horários para que tivéssemos todas as aulas juntos, como? Somente ele sabe, coisa de vampiro, sei lá. Sempre que podia o segurava aqui o máximo de tempo possível, algumas noites com muita insistência ele acabou ficando.

Adorava adormecer em seus braços, ouvi-lo cantar pra eu dormir, era demais, tentei me safar desta bendita visita a casa dele, mas não deu, Edward insistiu e aqui estou eu a caminho da misteriosa casa dos Cullen.

- Como pode correr dessa forma sem tomar uma multa? – ele praticamente voava pela estrada.

- Tenho um radar embutido, esqueceu? – brincou apontando para a cabeça.

- Preste atenção na pista, não to a fim de virar pizza no asfalto. – Edward revirou os olhos impaciente, sempre acabávamos discutindo pelo modo maluco como dirigia. O carro entrou em uma estradinha de seixos que adentrava a floresta, de repente o bosque se abriu em uma clareira e uma imensa casa surgiu diante dos meus olhos.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Gostou? – perguntou ao abrir a porta do carro par mim.

- Se gostei? Olha só pra isso Edward... – ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. – É maravilhosa.

- Esme vai gostar de saber, foi um projeto dela, é a menina dos olhos dela. – disse de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, Edward me guiou pela varanda de madeira até uma grande porta de vidro, aliás, as paredes eram de vidro, dando plena visão da magnífica sala. Subimos um lance de escadas encontrando uma imensa sala de estar muito bem decorada, tudo ali exalava requinte e bom gosto sem contar no luxo. No enorme sofá claro estavam sentados o doutor Carlisle e uma linda mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo que iam até os ombros.

- Esme, Carlisle esta é a Bella, a minha Bella. – sorri sentindo meu rosto arder, adorava ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, minha Bella.

- Bella, é um prazer revê-la minha querida, seja muito bem vinda a esta casa. – o doutor Carlisle era tão simpático, não tinha como não se encantar com ele.

- O prazer é meu doutor...

- Me chame de Carlisle, está bem?

- Tudo bem, Carlisle. – ele me deu um abraço caloroso.

- E esta é a minha mãe para todos os efeitos... – Edward falou divertido. – Esme esta é a Bella.

- Finalmente ele a trouxe aqui, estava louca pra conhecê-la. – disse de forma doce. – Você é mesmo linda, fico muito feliz por vocês dois e quero que se sinta em casa minha filha. – ela me deu um abraço aconchegante, um abraço diferente de todos que já recebi, um genuíno abraço de mãe.

- Obrigada Esme... – sussurrei retribuído o abraço. – Sua casa é esplêndida, parabéns. – seu sorriso se alargou.

- Oh! Espere até ver o jardim. – ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro me conduzindo até o enorme sofá, deixando os dois para trás. – Olha só pra você, como é linda... – senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada, não estava acostumada com tantos elogios, ainda mais vindo de gente tão bonita. – Meu filho esperou tanto tempo, e foi agraciado com uma beleza de garota como você.

- Vai deixá-la constrangida mãe... – Edward disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Bella é tímida Esme... – sorri ao ouvir a voz grave de Emmett. – Qualquer comentário fica vermelha, não é tomatinho? – provocou.

- Oi pra você também Emmett. – ironizei.

- Como vai Bellinha? – ele praticamente me esmagou em um de seus abraços.

- Se não me soltar... Vou laçar um feitiço em você. – ameacei entre os dentes, ele mais do que depressa me soltou.

- Jura? Qual? – olhei para o meu namorado questionando a sanidade de seu irmão.

- Ele é lesado mesmo, acho que afetou alguma coisa na transformação dele. – disse divertido, nesse tempo em que estamos juntos notei que o humor dele havia mudado considerável mente, estava sempre sorrindo e de bom humor.

- E eu queria saber o que vocês dois andam aprontando pra você estar sempre sorrindo... – Edward ficou sério. – Pra onde foi todo aquele mau humor e aquele azedume? – provocou Emm.

- Deixe seu irmão em paz Emm... – Esme ralhou docemente, notei que Edward sibilava alguma coisa, assim como Emm, mas nenhum som foi emitido.

- BELLA? – sobressaltei com o grito de Alice, que em um átimo estava me abraçando. – Que bom que está aqui amiga! – dizia me envolvendo em seus pequenos braços.

- Alice! Será que dá pra agir normalmente pelo menos uma vez? - o tom de Edward foi ríspido, em resposta ela lhe deu de língua.

- E eu de estar aqui, acredite. – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, eu simplesmente adorava aquela maluquinha.

- Soube que ainda não escolheu sua fantasia para o baile, depois vamos remediar isso, está bem? – somente assenti olhando para a escada onde Jasper estava parado nos olhando.

- Como vai Jazz?

- Muito bem, obrigado Bella. – respondeu fazendo uma reverencia, achava tudo àquilo fascinante.

- Oi Rosalie. – a cumprimentei educadamente.

- Oi. – foi o que respondeu, estava emburrada como uma garotinha mimada, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal, com certeza seus pensamentos não o agradaram em nada.

- Sente-se Bella, nos fale um pouco de você querida. – pediu Esme, me sentei ao seu lado e rapidamente ela segurou uma de minhas mãos, Edward segurava firme a outra, estava sentado no braço do sofá. – Soube que nasceu aqui em Forks mesmo.

- Sim, mas logo meus pais me entregaram aos cuidados do meu tio Billy, portanto fui criada na reserva até meus doze anos, depois fui para Salen e de lá voltei para Forks.

- Desculpe minha curiosidade, mas com quem foi viver em Salen, até onde sei seus pais estavam mortos, certo? – a curiosidade brilhava nos olhos de Carlisle, assim como nos de Edward.

- Com Beth, uma amiga de minha mãe... – falei dando de ombros. - No tempo em que vivi em La Push, fui criada junto com as crianças da reserva e como elas conheço todas as lendas e histórias, os Quileutes são um povo que trás a magia de seus ancestrais em seu DNA...

- São um bando de cães sarnentos. – Rosalie cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Esta é a sua opinião Rosalie e para ser franca, não dou a mínima pra ela... – retruquei, a loira rosnou baixo, Emm tinha a mão em seu ombro e pude ouvir um rosnado brotar do peito de Edward.

- Rosalie! – o tom usado por Carlisle, demonstrava que ele não compartilhava da opinião dela.

- Por acaso sabe o que a sua espécie fez a este povo? – ela semicerrou os olhos, pela minha visão periférica vi que todos me olhavam atentos. – Há muitos anos atrás, muitos mesmo, os quileutes viviam em paz por essas terras, havia várias aldeias espalhadas desde a costa até o norte. Uma das aldeias foi invadida por uma criatura que levou morte e dor a este povo que até então vivia em paz, suas mulheres e crianças foram mortas sem piedade, encontradas sem nenhuma gota de sangue sequer. Aquela chacina despertou a fúria dos homens da aldeia que fizeram um pacto com seus ancestrais, os lobos, de certa forma a alma, a essência do guerreiro encarnava no lobo que era o único com força e agilidade para acabar com a criatura a qual chamaram de frios.

- Quer dizer que foi assim que tudo começou? – pelo tom de Jasper, ele parecia desconhecer aquela parte da história, assim como os outros presentes.

- Ao longo dos anos o modo de se tornarem lobos foi evoluindo e até onde sei agora isso vem em seu sangue, os descendentes diretos dos antigos lobos trazem em seu DNA a capacidade de se tornarem lobos do tamanho de pessoas. Toda vez que um frio aparece por estas terras, os lobos também reaparecem, são a defesa desta terra contra o mal. – todos me olhavam sem piscar sequer. – Bom, mas Efraim Black acabou topando com um grupo totalmente diferente daqueles frios aos quais estavam acostumados e firmaram um pacto com eles, não estou certa? – perguntei olhando para Carlisle.

- Em cada detalhe. – afirmou piscando pra mim.

- Efraim Black é meu tatá... Bom o que sei é que de certa forma descendo dele também.

- Mas seu pai era um Swan, correto?

- É uma história meio complicada, minha avó se apaixonou por um quileute que era casado e tinha um filho, ela acabou engravidando dele e meu bisavô a obrigou a se casar com um jovem chamado Phillip Swan que assumiu o filho como se fosse dele. Minha avó morreu no parto e meu pai foi criado por Phillip até seus dez anos aproximadamente, mas antes de morrer, contou toda a verdade para o meu pai, que foi procurar seu verdadeiro pai que o criou junto com seu meio irmão Billy Black.

- Caramba Bellinha, isso parece enredo de novela. – brincou Emm, sendo fuzilado por Edward.

- Você ainda não viu nada! – falei divertida.

- Edward me contou que seu pai era um lobo, mas como?

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer Carlisle, mas tio Billy que é um sangue puro não conseguiu, talvez seja pelo fato de sua deficiência, mas meu pai, quando atingiu a idade demonstrava sinais de que em suas veias corria o sangue dos lobos, segundo meu tio ele foi um dos melhores de sua geração.

- E sua mãe? Ela também era daqui? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Esme.

- Não, minha mãe era de Salen, Massachusetts, conheceu meu pai em uma viagem que fazia por essas bandas. Foi amor à primeira vista, tio Billy costuma dizer que jamais viu um amor tão forte e tão intenso...

- Ele sofreu um imprinting? – perguntou Edward.

- Tio Billy afirma que não, mas se amavam como se tivesse sofrido, ele vivia para a felicidade dela e ela para a dele, lutaram contra tudo e contra todos por seu amor e dele eu nasci... Um amor desmedido e avassalador que um sentia pelo outro... – senti o aperto de Edward se intensificar. – Minha mãe era uma filha de Maria, vinda de uma linhagem distinta de bruxas poderosas e muito respeitadas em nosso mundo, era uma sangue puro, o fato de ter se apaixonado por um mestiço e ainda por cima um lobo, causou revolta e fúria nos poderosos...

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Porque simplesmente não aceitavam a união deles, era inconcebível uma filha legítima de Maria se unir a um ser tão inferior, na opinião deles. Pelos costumes dos Wiccas ou bruxos se preferir, uma bruxa de linhagem pura deve se unir a um bruxo poderoso e de uma linhagem tão distinta quanto à sua, por isso minha mãe se rebelou e fugiu com meu pai, seu próprio povo a caçou pelos quatro cantos do mundo, por isso me deixaram aos cuidados de tio Billy.

- E como os Volturi souberam do seu nascimento?

- Segundo Beth, alguém os delatou...

- Quem faria algo tão cruel? Com que propósito? – perguntou Esme.

- Como disse a Edward, preconceito, ambição, intolerância e tantos outros sentimentos mesquinhos que me enoja! Queriam destruir o fruto de uma união, que para eles era inconcebível! Já os Volturi queriam mais um espécime para sua coleção!

- Mas como eles poderiam saber? – insistiu Carlisle.

- Talvez pelos boatos que se espalharam por entre os mundos, sobre o nascimento de um ser muito poderoso, com certeza aquilo aguçou a ganância e a ambição daquele ser desprezível.

- Você os odeia mesmo. – comentou Jasper, com certeza sentiu o meu ódio.

- Você não odiaria? Eles são os culpados pela morte dos meus pais e por eu ter que viver escondida, como se fosse crime existir. – não consegui conter a raiva em minha voz, senti uma calmaria me atingir, um sentimento de paz.

- Obrigado, Jazz. – ouvi Edward sibilar, com certeza ele estava usando seu dom tão fascinante.

- Meus pais estavam na América do Sul, quando foram localizados pelos Volturi que os levaram até Volterra e os torturaram, exigiam saber o paradeiro da criança, mas meus pais optaram pela morte a me ver como mais uma na guarda Volturi.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – havia perplexidade na voz de Carlisle.

- Beth, era uma amiga muito intima de minha mãe, ela a ajudou a fugir com meu pai e manteve uma ligação todos esses anos com tio Billy, foi ela quem me treinou e me iniciou na magia. Uma vez um vampiro apareceu em Salen, fazia muitas perguntas e Beth desconfiou que estivesse a mando de Aro, ela o capturou e com os feitiços certos descobriu o que havia acontecido com meus pais, já que o vampiro participou da tortura deles.

- Como ela conseguiu obter tais informações?

- Invadiu sua mente com um feitiço, segundo ela, reviveu todo o sofrimento deles pela memória daquele desgraçado. – minha voz saiu sombria, era inevitável quando tocava naquele assunto.

-E o vampiro? – a voz de Emm não passou de um sussurro.

- Teve o que mereceu! – falei dando de ombros.

- Como seus pais conseguiram manter seu paradeiro oculto, com o dom de Aro? – sorri sem humor.

- Sei o quanto sua raça é forte, Carlisle, mas lhe garanto, nós bruxas somos bem mais...

- Você é mesmo arrogante garota! – novamente Rosalie cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não é arrogância e sim um fato. – ela me olhava com a sobrancelha erguida. – Sei o quanto sua raça é forte e ágil, o quanto seus sentidos são aguçados, são extremamente fortes e que em sua grande maioria são sem escrúpulos, matam sem piedade, também sei perfeitamente o quanto é difícil lutar contra um vampiro e matá-lo é quase impossível, quase! Apesar da lenda, vocês não são imortais, certo?

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Carlisle.

- Nós bruxas somos seres de extremo poder, alguns com mais outros com menos, mas com o feitiço certo, podemos destruir qualquer criatura que nos ofereça perigo, carregamos em nossa essência a magia e o poder vindo dos espíritos do leste, do oeste, do sul e do norte. Assim como a energia que tiramos dos quatro elementos, ar, água, terra e fogo.

- Mas há vampiros muito poderosos, com dons assim como Edward, Carlisle...

- Eu não possuo dom nenhum. – disse modesto. – Somente um bom autocontrole, que me levou muitos anos até atingir esse estágio.

-Sei que há vampiros poderosos, mas mesmo assim não são páreo em uma luta aberta com uma bruxa treinada... Vocês possuem a força e os reflexos rápidos, nós possuímos a capacidade de invocar os espíritos, os elementos sem contar nos poderes que alguns de nossa espécie possuem... Virariam cinzas antes mesmo de saber o que lhes atingiu. – os sete me olhavam de um modo estranho.

- É uma ameaça? – aquela loira era mesmo irritante.

- Jamais faria algo contra vocês, mas não abuse da sorte Rosalie. – Emm a puxou para junto de si de forma protetora, seus lábios se moveram, mas nenhum som foi emitido, eles faziam muito aquilo entre si. - Aro tem um dom interessante, mas não funcionou de nada quando minha mãe protegeu sua mente e a de meu pai com um escudo, o que impedia Aro e qualquer outro a ter acesso a ela.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Edward.

- Beth me contou, ela e minha mãe criaram o feitiço

- Então você me bloqueia? – não consegui disfarçar meu espanto com sua pergunta.

- Claro que não! Jamais usei um feitiço com você, porque está dizendo isso?

- Porque não posso ler sua mente, então?

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder, talvez minha mãe tenha lançado algum feitiço protetor quando nasci, sei lá. – falei dando de ombros.

- Faz sentido. – concordou Alice. – Afinal não a vejo com clareza também, mas me diz uma coisa? Como não a reconheceram em Salen, afinal você carrega o nome de seu pai, não é?

- Quando fui para Salen, Beth me inscreveu no colégio com outro nome, dizia que eu era uma sobrinha distante, lá era conhecida como Marie Stewart, na realidade tenho duas identidades.

- Isso não é nada, tenho um monte. – disse dando de ombros.

- O que exatamente foi fazer em Salen, Bella? – Carlisle parecia bem curioso quanto aquilo.

- Beth me treinou e me iniciou na arte da magia, como disse, também foi com ela que aprendi sobre sua espécie, as leis o que são os Volturi, seus poderes, a hierarquia que há em sua corte, absolutamente tudo. Também aprendi sobre os quileutes e sobre as bruxas, treinei luta, ataque e defesa. Assim como e quando utilizar um feitiço, sua função e seus efeitos, aprendi a controlar os quatro elementos e sincronizá-los com feitiços poderosos, basicamente foi isso que fiz nesses cinco anos em que vivi em Salen, eu estava me preparando...

- Se preparando? Se preparando para que?

- Enfrentar meus inimigos, dar aqueles malditos que mataram meus pais o que eles merecem, me tornei uma caçadora.

- Está pensando em enfrentar os Volturi? Enlouqueceu? - Alice praticamente berrou.

- Foi pra isso que fui treinada, no entanto, tudo tomou uma perspectiva diferente depois que conheci vocês, ainda mais depois que me apaixonei por um certo vampiro bonitão. – disse piscando para Edward.

- Entendo... – Carlisle se pôs de pé. – O que tenho a lhe dizer é que seja bem vinda a esta família.

- Isso mesmo... – concordou Esme. – Seja muito bem vinda a família meu anjo. – ela me deu outro de seus abraços carinhosos depositando um beijo em minha testa, confesso que me senti extremamente confortável com aquele contato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fim de semana, olha mais um capitulo ai! **

**Beijos **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV EDWARD**

Esme havia gostado mesmo de Bella, a tratava com tanto carinho, em sua mente pude ver que minha mãe sentia-se agradecida a ela, por me fazer sorrir novamente, por simplesmente me fazer feliz.

Jasper ainda estava abismado com as coisas que Bella havia contado e confesso que eu também, Alice estava ainda mais orgulhosa de sua nova amiga e meu pai a olhava fascinado e intrigado, Emm se divertia com as coisas que Bella contava, mas Rose me preocupava... Seus pensamentos não eram nada agradáveis e a cada vez que Bella contava algo, distorcia o que foi dito, estava enciumada e por várias vezes a interrompeu.

Quando Bella disse que treinou para enfrentar os Volturi quase tive uma sincope, mas o modo como disse a Alice que sua perspectiva havia mudado, porque havia se apaixonado, me deixou mais aliviado.

"_**Caçadora? Quem diria que uma garota com aparência tão frágil seja uma caçadora**_**."** – pensava meu pai com os olhos fixos nela.

- Entendo... – ele se pôs de pé. – O que tenho a lhe dizer é que seja bem vinda a esta família.

"_**Tem idéia da sorte que teve filho? Ela é uma garota muito, mas muito especial**_**."** – me disse em pensamento.

-Eu sei. – sibilei em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Isso mesmo... – concordou Esme. – Seja muito bem vinda a família meu anjo. – minha mãe a envolveu em seus braços de forma bem maternal, pela mente de Jazz pude ver o quanto aquilo fazia bem a Bella, por certo sentia falta de uma presença materna.

"_**Eles só podem ter perdido o juízo!"**_ – pensou Rosalie se levantando.

- Como podem dizer isso depois de tudo que essa aberração disse? – rosnei alto tamanha minha raiva, como se atreve a falar assim de Bella.

- Fale assim dela novamente e arranco sua cabeça. – cuspi furioso, senti a mão de meu pai em meu ombro, meu irmão estava postado ao lado da mulher de forma protetora.

- Rosalie, peço que respeite Bella. – pediu Carlisle de forma polida, mas seu tom era de reprovação.

- Essa aberração é um perigo constante para nós, será que não estão vendo isso? Ele a assumiu publicamente, se perder o controle, se algo mais sério acontecer, nos implicará, acabaremos entrando em guerra com aqueles lobos, já que ela é o bichinho de estimação deles...

- Está sendo rude desnecessariamente Rosalie, pare de provocar seu irmão. – ralhou Esme nada contente, senti Bella se encolher atrás de mim, segurava firme minha camisa, as palavras de Rose a feriram, não precisei ver a mente de meu irmão para saber, seus olhos demonstravam.

- Já disse para calar essa maldita boca Rosalie ou eu arranco sua cabeça! – cuspi com outro rosnado.

- NÂO! – Bella gritou agarrada a mim. – Edward pare... Por favor, pare. – pediu desesperadamente. – Não brigue com sua irmã por minha causa, ela tem certa razão...

- O QUE? – Alice praticamente berrou.

- Sua irmã só está defendendo sua família de um perigo eminente, de certa forma minha presença aqui acarreta em um perigo constante para vocês.

- Não fale assim Bella. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços, ignorando Rosalie por completo.

- Se os Volturi souberem que estou com vocês... Pode implicá-los, serão julgados e jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a algum de vocês por minha culpa.

- Isso não vai acontecer, não temos contato com os Volturi há muitos anos, mas muitos anos mesmo. – explicou Carlisle ao nosso lado. - Rosalie, sei que está preocupada filha, mas saberemos lidar com a situação, Bella está com Edward agora, ela faz parte desta família também, pode até ser que não goste dela, mas a respeite e respeite seu irmão.

- Isso é loucura Carlisle, essa relação deles é uma loucura! – insistia, me deixando ainda mais furioso, senti Jazz agindo e uma calmaria me atingir.

- É a companheira que ele escolheu, lhe agrade ou não, terá que respeitar o fato de que eles estão juntos, estamos entendidos? Somos uma família e agiremos como uma família e quanto aos lobos...

- Tio Billy vai marcar a reunião com os anciões em breve Carlisle. – Bella se apressou em dizer, ele somente assentiu. Rosalie subiu com Emm em seu encalço, estava furiosa e praguejava a todo o momento.

- Vem Bella vou te mostrar o restante da casa. – falei a tirando dali, o clima estava no mínimo estranho. – Me desculpe por Rose, às vezes ela me dá nos nervos e...

- Shhh... Ela é sua irmã e só está assustada, há de convir que Rosalie está certa em algumas coisas.

- Mas...

- Esqueça o que ela disse, não vai me mostrar o restante da casa? – perguntou divertida, Bella era mesmo impossível, sorri enlaçando sua cintura a puxando pra mim.

- Quer conhecer o restante da casa?

- Adoraria. – respondeu roçando seus lábios aos meus, mostrei cada cômodo de cada andar, o escritório de Carlisle, a sala de música, os quartos e a quem pertenciam, estávamos no terceiro andar diante da porta do meu quarto.

- Este é meu quarto. – falei abrindo a porta lhe dando passagem, Bella entrou olhando por tudo, parou diante da parede de vidro que dava para o enorme bosque, foi até a porta janela que dava para uma pequena sacada, voltando sua atenção para a estante repleta de discos e CDs.

- Nossa! Você tem tanta música aqui. – disse passando os olhos em alguns títulos.

- É uma coisa que eu gosto muito. – falei encostado ao batente da porta admirando a beleza da garota que estava parada a alguns metros de mim, Bella mordia os lábios enquanto lia os títulos de alguns dos livros, franziu o cenho, provavelmente era em outra língua.

- Há tantos livros, gosta de ler?

- Bastante, estudei muito ao longo desses anos, sou formado em medicina teórica, música, línguas, biologia, entre tantas outras coisas.

- Jura? – seus olhos brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. – Nossa eu ainda nem conclui o segundo grau. – sorri meneando a cabeça, novamente ela passou os olhos pelo quarto, olhou atentamente as pilhas de livros espalhadas e seu olhar pousou no divã. – Onde está a cama? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Pra que uma cama se eu não durmo? – um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios e Bella se aproximou de mim lentamente.

- Mas uma cama não é necessariamente pra se dormir... – ela colou seu corpo ao meu corpo ficando na ponta dos pés, roçando seus lábios aos meus em uma provocação deliciosa. – Há várias coisas que se pode fazer em uma cama. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo estremecer.

- Onde exatamente a senhorita está querendo chegar? – perguntei a pegando pela cintura a erguendo do chão.

- Nada específico, somente queria expor as qualidades de se ter uma cama. – disse brincando com os meus cabelos, fazendo um carinho em minha nuca, seu corpo quente colado ao meu o deixava em chamas, podia sentir seu coração batendo forte.

- E que vantagens seriam estas? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem, deslizei os lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço, sentindo seu sangue correr rápido pela sua jugular, distribui beijos por sua pele.

- Edward... – gemeu completamente zonza, continuei a distribuir beijos por sua pele, tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, quando sua língua tocou a minha, estremeci tamanho prazer que senti.

Uma de minhas mãos segurava firme sua cintura enquanto a outra encontrava sua nuca, a segurei firme aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Bella me puxava cada vez mais pra si, como se quisesse nos fundir, em um movimento muito rápido a virei prensando-a contra a parede. Minha mão percorria a lateral de seu corpo sentindo suas curvas bem feitas, a desejava mais que tudo, mas infelizmente também desejava seu sangue...

Apartei-me dela de forma brusca, Bella se apoiou na parede para não cair, estava ofegante e meio perdida devido à intensidade do beijo, eu estava completamente excitado, podia ouvir seu sangue correr em suas veias, aguçando minha sede dela.

- Fiz... Algo... Errado? – ela mal conseguia falar.

- Não posso perder meu controle com você Bella... – ela bufou revirando os olhos. – É perigoso demais, arriscado demais, não posso permitir que...

- Não sou tão frágil assim, já disse que não vai me machucar...

- Você não entende Bella... – falei um tanto exaltado, estava tentando me acalmar, mas não estava sendo nada fácil. - Posso te machucar... Se eu perder o controle... Posso matá-la, por Deus me entenda. – pedi angustiado, andando de um lado para outro do quarto.

- E como vai ser Edward? Como ficaremos juntos se você se nega a me tocar? – cuspiu furiosa. – Mas que merda! – sentou-se agarrando a almofada. – Droga Edward... Eu desejo você mais que tudo, foi tão bom o que me fez sentir agora... Não foi bom pra você? – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Foi ótimo, bom até demais, mas ainda não estou pronto pra isso, preciso me concentrar mais... – fiquei agachado diante dela. - Bella você não entende... Se eu perder o controle sobre minha sede, sobre minha força... Deus! Não quero nem pensar, eu te quero e te desejo mais do que possa imaginar, mas não posso arriscar a te machucar. – insisti acariciando seu rosto colando minha testa a dela.

- O que posso fazer pra amenizar isso? – sorri sem me afastar um milímetro.

- Talvez se fosse menos tentadora, mas não creio que aja algo que possa fazer... Eu te amo e te desejo minha bruxinha, me dê um tempo está bem, vou me concentrar mais, prometo. – ela assentiu somente, aquele biquinho tentador se formou em seus lábios e o mordi de leve.

Mostrei a ela algumas músicas, alguns livros, Bella me encheu de perguntas, trocamos mais alguns beijos, mas podia sentir que estava distante. Talvez estivesse frustrada ou chateada com o que houve, achei melhor respeitar seu espaço.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntei rompendo o silêncio que preenchia o quarto.

- O que exatamente, até onde sei a cozinha é algo decorativo nesta casa. – com certeza ela ainda estava brava.

- Esme abasteceu a dispensa quando disse que viria pra cá. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, estávamos deitados no divã.

- Se é assim, acho melhor fazer um lanchinho, não quero pagar o mico de ter o meu estômago roncando, ainda mais com Emm por perto. – revirei os olhos estalando um beijo em seus lábios e outro em sua testa.

- Venha, vou cozinhar pra você. – ela estancou no meio do quarto.

- Desde quando vampiros cozinham?

- Muito tempo ocioso, Esme e eu fizemos um curso de culinária pela TV. – respondi a rebocando pra fora do quarto. Encontramos Emm e Jazz na sala em uma contenda no vídeo game, Alice e Esme conversavam sobre Bella e Rose fingia estar entretida com uma revista já Carlisle lia atento um livro.

- Ed será que pode me emprestar a Bella só um pouquinho? – pelo seu tom Alice praticamente exigiu.

- Pra que?

"_**Deixa de monopolizá-la, me empresta ela um pouco."**_ – exigiu mentalmente.

- Bella está com fome, vou preparar algo pra ela comer. – falei ignorando aquele projeto de vampira.

- Enquanto você dá uma de mestre cuca, ela me acompanha até o meu quarto, temos um assunto pendente. – disse olhando para Bella que franziu o cenho.

- Que assunto pendente? – perguntou fazendo com que Alice revirasse os olhos.

- O que usará no baile, até onde sei a senhorita não comprou nada ainda. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Qualquer coisa serve. – Bella disse dando de ombros, os olhos de Alice só faltaram saltar.

- Você precisa de ajuda, e urgente. – disse puxando minha namorada escada acima novamente.

- Ajuda? Ajuda com o que? – dizia Bella sem entender.

"_**Tadinha da Bellinha, aquela miniatura de vampiro vai fazê-la de Barbie."**_** -** revirei os olhos indo em direção a cozinha.

-_Porque não comprou sua fantasia quando foi a Port Angeles? – _perguntava Alice enquanto revirava seu closet.

_- Jess estava me dando nos nervos com tantas fantasias, além do mais não achei nada que me agradasse. _– respondeu minha namorada dando de ombros.

- _Tenho algumas roupas aqui que ficarão lindas em você. _ – pela mente de Alice vi que Emm estava coberto de razão.

As duas engataram em um papo animado, Alice estava tão feliz e Bella parecia feliz também, era incrível como ela e Alice se davam bem. Eu havia preparado uma massa leve e subi pra chamá-la pra comer, mas nem cheguei a abrir a porta, provavelmente Alice me viu subindo.

- Bom apetite, amiga. – Alice disse piscando pra ela.

- Obrigada! – Bella agradeceu vindo ao meu encontro. – Estou faminta. –disse pendura em meu pescoço.

- Venha, preparei uma massa pra você e um suco de laranja, gosta?

- Adoro! – respondeu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, fiz companhia a ela enquanto comia, depois fomos para a sala já que meus irmãos resolveram assistir a um filme. Bella até que tentou se manter acordada, mas acabou adormecendo a peguei nos braços e a coloquei no divã, me soquei mentalmente por não ter colocado uma cama em meu quarto, mas providenciaria uma o mais rápido possível. Fiquei um tempo velando seu sono, depois desci para falar com meu pai.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntei batendo na porta do escritório.

- Claro que sim, sente-se filho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"_**O que será que o aflige?"**_ – pensou me olhando com preocupação, ele me conhecia bem mesmo.

- Deve ter ouvido a pequena discussão que Bella e eu tivemos... – ele somente assentiu. – O que eu faço Carlisle? Tenho medo de perder o controle, jamais me perdoaria se...

- Se lembra que uma vez me perguntou com eu conseguia conviver tão bem entre humanos sangrando sem perder o controle? – foi minha vez de assentir. – Lembra do que eu lhe disse?

- Que a mente supera a matéria?

- Isso mesmo Edward, se concentre filho, sei que não é fácil, mas ela é uma adolescente com os hormônios em fúria, não vai ser nada fácil controlá-la. E por mais anos que tenha vivido, você também ainda é um adolescente, sei que não deve estar sendo fácil controlar essa fúria dentro de você.

- Nenhum pouco. – respondi frustrado.

- Vá testando seu limite aos poucos, mas converse com ela, não a deixe pensar que a culpa é dela, as mulheres tendem a se achar indesejáveis quando isso acontece.

- Por mais que tente disfarçar, sei que ficou chateada.

- Logo ela esquece, é uma garota adorável.

- Gostou mesmo dela não é?

- Demais, é tão novinha e tem tanto a nos ensinar.

-Muita coisa, acredite. – falei divertido.

- Não se preocupe filho, encontrarão um jeito, um meio termo, mas se lembre de que a mente supera a matéria.

- Obrigado, pai. – agradeci o abraçando.

- Vá ficar com sua Bella. – disse sorrindo, assenti voltando pra junto dela, fiquei ali olhando para aquele anjo adormecido, relembrando os beijos que trocamos as carícias, o quanto a amava e no quanto se tornou importante pra mim, a razão da minha existência.

**POV BELLA**

Assim que abri meus olhos pela manhã me deparei com aqueles orbes cor de âmbar.

- Não tem idéia do quanto é fascinante pra mim, vê-la dormir, velar o seu sono... – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Bom dia minha bruxinha linda.

- Bom dia, meu vampiro lindo. – ele sorriu de forma tentadora.

- Desculpe por ter dormido nesse divã, irei remediar isso, prometo.

-Não tem problema, ele é bem confortável.

- Mas você não pode dormir em meus braços e isso é inaceitável.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você, acabei nem vendo o filme, que vergonha. – novamente ele sorriu estalando um beijo em minha testa.

- Estava muito tarde, até que agüentou bem... – notei que estava de joelhos no chão ao lado do divã. – Está com fome?

- Um pouco... Será que eu posso tomar um banho?

- O que quiser meu anjo... – eu mal pisquei e ele estava de pé. – Enquanto você toma banho, faço o seu café da manhã. – assenti me levantando ainda sonolenta. – No banheiro encontrará tudo que precisa.

Agradeci pegando minha mochila, nela havia uma troca de roupa e minha bolsa de higiene pessoal. Havia uma linda banheira e um Box com uma ducha deliciosa, sorri abobalhada sentindo o cheiro delicioso de seu xampu, tomei um belo banho, sequei meus cabelos, me troquei e ao sair o encontrei sentado no divã, me esperando.

- Hmmm... – gemeu ao se aproximar, me abraçando por trás. – Adoro esse perfume que exala da tua pele. – disse depositando alguns beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço o que me fez estremecer.

- É o óleo de banho, deixa a pele hidratada e macia.

- É tentador! – arfei ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela minha pele. - Seu café da manhã está pronto, quer descer? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, o beijei de forma cálida, mas assim que nossas línguas se tocaram o desejo explodiu em ambos, Edward aprofundou o beijo me segurando firme contra si, nossos corpos estavam completamente colados. Foi um beijo intenso, apaixonado e avassalador que me deixou sem ar.

- Você ainda vai me deixar maluca sabia? – ele deu uma risada deliciosa que preencheu o quarto.

- Eu? –disse fazendo cara de inocente. – Pois saiba que serei o primeiro vampiro da história a enlouquecer de desejo... – Edward afundou seu rosto em meus cabelos inalando com força. – Não tem idéia do quanto é tentadora Isabella... – sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca. – Do quanto te desejo... – novamente senti a ponta de seu nariz deslizar pela minha pele me causando arrepios. – E do quanto te amo.

- E você tem idéia do quanto eu te amo? – falei me virando de frente pra ele, seus olhos exalavam desejo e paixão.

- Uma leve noção. – senti seu hálito gelado contra minha pele, seus lábios distribuíam beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca. Ele voltou a tomar meus lábios em outro beijo avassalador, mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, se apartou de mim, me deixando ofegante e completamente perdida. Estava a pelo menos um metro de distância, sua respiração estava pesada, com certeza tentava se controlar.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Não tem importância, acho melhor a gente descer. – me sentia frustrada, toda vez que a coisa esquentava ele me deixava completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer e aquilo era muito frustrante. Acho que não consegui disfarçar minha frustração e o quanto aquilo me chateou, ele me acompanhou até a cozinha, mas não disse uma palavra sequer, ficou ali me olhando comer, o que às vezes era irritante.

Lavei a louça sob protestos dele e de Esme, depois ela me levou para conhecer o jardim e a parte que ficava atrás da casa.

- Uau! – soltei completamente fascinada com a beleza daquele lugar. – É tão lindo Esme, realmente é uma casa maravilhosa. – ela abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- A desenhei detalhe por detalhe, que bom que gostou, fico feliz. – voltamos para dentro e Edward estava com os irmãos em frente ao vídeo game, Carlisle havia saído, provavelmente ido ao hospital, Rosalie estava na garagem segundo Esme e Alice em seu quarto.

- Está com sede? Quer um suco, alguma coisa? – quem visse aquela cena não diria que se tratava de uma família de vampiros.

- Um suco cairia bem. – seu sorriso ficou enorme, ela jogou o braço sobre meu ombro me acompanhando até a cozinha.

- Porque está com essa carinha? – perguntou enquanto preparava rapidamente um suco de laranja fresquinho.

- Nada demais, logo passa. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ele também não está com uma cara boa, discutiram?

- Não, é só que...

- Seja paciente filha, com o tempo as coisas entram nos eixos, se coloque no lugar dele por um segundo... – Esme estendeu o copo pra mim sentando-se ao meu lado. – Imagino o quanto deve ser frustrante, mas seu sangue é muito apelativo pra ele... – Aquele garoto te ama, é louco por você e está tentando, tudo isso é novo pra ele...

- Para mim também...

- Posso te dar um conselho?

- Claro. – respondi prontamente.

- Ao invés de ficar zangada com ele, ajude-o a encontrar um meio termo, aos poucos vão encontrar o caminho. – por impulso a abracei forte, talvez se fosse humana a teria machucado.

- Agora entendo a admiração e o amor que ele tem por você... – falei de forma sussurrada, mas sabia perfeitamente que ela ouviu nitidamente. – Você é uma mulher excepcional Esme, Edward tem sorte de tê-la como mãe.

- Oh querida. – senti seu abraço se intensificar ainda mais. - Sempre estarei aqui filha, para o que precisar... – ela depositou um beijo em minha testa. – Pode contar comigo, sempre.

- Obrigada Esme. – agradeci novamente indo em direção a sala, pela minha visão periférica vi Edward me seguir com o olhar, subi para o seu quarto não demorou muito e ele estava lá, eu olhava para as enormes árvores que circundavam a casa, e o rio ao longe que cortava a propriedade segundo Esme.

- Porque está aqui sozinha? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Só estava pensando. – falei dando de ombros.

- Disso eu sei... - disse divertido. – Em que exatamente está pensando?

- Essa vista é mesmo linda. – Edward revirou os olhos quando mudei de assunto.

- Ainda está brava comigo? – perguntou passando seus braços pela minha cintura, colando nossos corpos, me recostei em seu peito.

- Não estou brava com você, é com a situação em si, compreende? – ele somente assentiu. – Será que pode me levar pra casa?

-Porque quer ir embora? - perguntou alarmado.

- Sinto falta de Merlin, além do mais deixei comida só para um dia, se lembra?

- Quer ir agora?

- Se importa? – Edward acenou negativamente, peguei minhas coisas e me despedi de todos, Esme me fez prometer que voltaria mais vezes. O caminho da mansão a minha casa foi em completo silêncio, Edward estava focado na estrada, não abriu a boca durante todo o trajeto o que me deixou apreensiva. Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim como sempre fazia, pegou minha mochila e foi comigo até a porta de casa.

- Não vai ficar? – perguntei já que havia parado o carro na rua e não atrás da caminhonete, como costumava fazer.

- Quer que eu fique? – sua pergunta me assustou.

- Porque ta me perguntando isso? Sabe que sim. – minha voz saiu meio embargada. – O que você tem, está bravo comigo, chateado? – a cada palavra o nó em minha garganta ficava maior, jamais tive a intenção de magoá-lo. – Se o magoei me perdoe, eu...

Não consegui terminar a frase, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, um beijo o qual somente ele sabia dar.

Entramos em maio e meu namoro não evoluiu em nada, cada vez que o clima esquentava, meu namorado fugia, fazendo com que eu me sentisse uma devassa, querendo desvirtuar o pobre vampiro!

Minha amizade com Alice estava cada vez mais sólida e com Esme também, já Rosalie revirava os olhos e fazia careta a cada coisa que eu dizia o que deixava Edward e Alice furiosos, eu particularmente nem ligava.

Com muita insistência da minha cunhada e amiga, fomos ao shopping fazer compras, se com Jéssica era entediante, com Alice era aterrorizante, ela comprava tudo que via pela frente. Mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava de nada, me encheu de presentes, mas o bom foi que finalmente encontrei a fantasia perfeita para o baile.

- Alice? Acha que seria inapropriado se eu fosse de cortesã? – um imenso sorriso se fez nos lábios dela.

- Uma cortesã? Venha comigo, sei onde podemos encontrar a fantasia perfeita. – disse a maluca me arrastando pelo shopping, ela me levou a uma loja especializada e pelo que vi muito elegante. – Experimenta esse. – pediu estendendo um espatilho vermelho e preto com uma saia bem curta na frente e um pouco mais comprida atrás cobrindo o bumbum, também vermelha com detalhes pretos.

- Não acha que é muito curto?

- Garanto a você, meu irmão vai adorar minha cara, além do mais, este detalhe atrás que cobre bem. – peguei a roupa a vestindo, o espartilho acentuou minha cintura e valorizou e muito meus seios, nada vulgar e sim sensual.

- Ficou perfeito, com os acessórios certos, você será a sensação da festa.

- Só quero ficar bonita pro seu irmão. – a lembrei.

- Não tenha dúvidas de que ficará, vai deixá-lo maluco, Isabella. - Alice sacudia as sobrancelhas pra mim. – Pode ser até que ele se solte, se é que me entende. – não preciso dizer que corei horrores.

- Não acho que isso irá acontecer, quando a coisa esquenta seu irmão foge. – soltei sem pensar.

- Por quê? – havia surpresa em sua voz.

- Antes, eu pensava que fosse por causa do meu sangue e toda aquela coisa, agora já não sei mais. – aquilo me incomodava e muito.

- Vestida assim você abalará as estruturas dele, mas venha comigo, vamos dar um empurrãozinho antes...

- Mas Alice...

- Confie em mim Bella, meu irmão vai ceder e você vai me agradecer. – insistiu me arrastando para uma loja de lingeries e lá estava eu comprando um baby doll provocante para seduzir eu namorado imortal. – No dia do baile você fica em casa, vou te deixar deslumbrante garota! – dizia empolgada enquanto voltávamos para casa, estávamos na terça e o baile seria no sábado. Depois de guardar aquele monte de roupa e sapatos, fui comer algo, assim que terminei a campainha tocou.

- Oi sumida! – Edward disse me puxando pra si.

- Oi bonitão. – ele sorriu com os lábios colados aos meus.

- O que quer fazer hoje? – perguntou assim que entrou.

- Sua irmã me arrastou pelo shopping inteiro, depois fomos a algumas lojas, eu só quero um banho e cama. – estava morta.

- Tá me dispensando?

- Claro que não! De onde tirou isso? Só não estou a fim de sair, quero ficar aqui com você... – segurei sua mão o puxando pela escada. – Vem, enquanto tomo banho, você me espera no quarto o que acha.

- Vai lá que eu te espero. – disse me dando um beijo cálido, peguei as roupas recém adquiridas e fui em direção ao banheiro, colocaria o plano maluco de Alice em prática. Tomei um banho bem gostoso, lavei meus cabelos e os sequei em seguida.

- Demorei? – perguntei saindo do banheiro, estava com um robe de seda azul marinho, ele desviou os olhos do livro e me olhou com o cenho franzido, fui até a cadeira que ficava no canto do quarto, desatei o nó do robe o deixando cair simplesmente.

- Uau! – soltou em um tom baixo, eu usava uma camisola de seda com detalhes em renda no mesmo tom do robe, era bem curtinha, fui em direção à cama me sentando ao seu lado. – Tudo isso é pra mim? – perguntou me puxando pra si.

- Está quente, estou com calor. – mordi os lábios ao ver a forma como me olhava, seus olhos exalavam desejo e luxúria.

- Posso te refrescar. – sua voz saiu sussurrada e ainda mais rouca.

- Disso não tenho dúvidas. – ele sorriu depositando beijos pela minha pele exposta, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Tem certeza que não está com frio?

- Aham... – grunhi.

- Está toda arrepiadinha. – brincou deslizando seus dedos finos e longos pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Você está tentadoramente linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido tomando meus lábios em um beijo urgente e voraz, sua língua se enroscava a minha em uma dança excitante, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos os puxando com força, ele me puxou para o seu colo me fazendo sentar sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado.

Uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha nuca e a outra meu quadril, foi um beijo alucinante, envolvente e excitante, pude sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo me excitou ainda mais, mas comemorei cedo demais. Edward se apartou de forma brusca o que me fez cair sobre a cama, zonza e ofegante.

- O que foi desta vez? – bufei fechando os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Acho melhor ir embora, não vai dar pra ficar aqui esta noite. – ele estava ao lado da janela que estava aberta.

- Não vá, fique. – pedi ficando de joelhos na cama. – Prometo me comportar.

- Desculpe, mas devo ir... – ele evitava me olhar. – Nos vemos amanhã está bem? – ele simplesmente saltou pela janela me deixando ali com cara de idiota.

Aquela atitude me irritou profundamente, porque diabo não entrava naquela cabeça dura o fato de que eu não era tão frágil quanto julgava? Edward não confiava nele mesmo, não via o quão forte era, vampiro teimoso!

- Você me paga Edward Cullen, a se paga. – cuspi entre os dentes socando o travesseiro, acordei com o humor péssimo, iria mostrar àquele vampiro cabeça dura quem era Isabella Swan.

Resolvi caprichar no visual para ir ao colégio, optei por jeans bem justo, um corpete azul recém adquirido era lindo e realçava meus seios. Calcei o boot que Alice praticamente me obrigou a comprar, prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e fiz uma maquiagem leve, realçando meus olhos e nos lábios um brilho básico, joguei uma jaquetinha por cima para disfarçar o tempo nublado de Forks.

- Tchauzinho Merlin, me deseje boa sorte! – depositei um beijo nele peguei minhas coisas e sai em direção a garagem, logo ele estaria aqui por isso tratei de sair rapidinho.

No caminho liguei para o tio Billy avisando que iria pra lá depois da aula, quando cheguei ao estacionamento ele estava lá, recostado em seu volvo com cara de poucos amigos, seus irmãos estavam na M3 de Rosalie. Parei praticamente do outro lado, já que o estacionamento estava cheio, assim que desci do carro senti os olhares sobre mim, enquanto eu caminhava na direção dele. Confesso que adorei o modo como Edward percorreu meu corpo, com o olhar faminto, mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora, mas infelizmente ele não foi o único.

- Bella? Você está linda... – disse Alice praticamente quicando. – Ai que orgulho de você. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Uau Bellinha! Você ta...

- Termine a frase e eu quebro seus dentes. – cuspiu meu namorado entre os dentes enlaçando minha cintura de forma possessiva.

- Porque não me avisou que viria sozinha? – perguntou me puxando pra si, colando nossos corpos, não pude deixar de notar seus olhos fixos em meu decote.

- É que vou sair depois da aula e...

- Aonde vai? – agora sim eu tinha sua atenção.

- A reserva, por quê? – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- E o que vai fazer lá? – com certeza seu humor não era dos melhores também.

- Não sei se está lembrado, mas meu tio mora lá, assim como meu primo e meus amigos. – retruquei no mesmo tom.

-Shiii... Por acaso vão discutir de novo? – soltou Alice me deixando ainda mais irritada.

-Se o seu irmão não fosse tão cabeça dura...

- Eu? Olha quem fala, nunca vi em minha existência um ser mais teimoso que você. – revidou da mesma forma. – Não acha que isso ai está muito decotado? Já viu como esses babacas estão te olhando? Acho melhor colocar o casaco.

- Não vou colocar nada e o único babaca que estava me olhando era você. – minha vontade era de torcer seu pescoço, me virei indo em direção ao prédio, podia senti-lo atrás de mim, não falei com ele e tão pouco Edward falou comigo durante as três primeiras aulas.

- Vocês brigaram? – Angie perguntou de forma sussurrada, como se ele não pudesse ouvir.

- Não... Quer dizer... Não sei... Ele me tira do sério às vezes. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Homens... Só mudam de endereço. – falou divertida, fui em direção a fila, peguei um lanche e um suco, depois de pagá-los fui para a mesa dos Cullen, ele já estava sentado com os irmãos.

- Vai comer só isso? – Alice perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Estou sem fome. – me sentei ao lado dele que estava emburrado.

- Vai mesmo pra reserva? – havia seis pessoas na mesa, mas as únicas que falavam eram Alice e eu.

- Vou, estou com saudade do tio Billy, assim aproveito e vejo a turma toda. – pela minha visão periférica vi a mandíbula de Edward travar, sua mão estava cerrada em punho.

- Sabe se ele já falou com os anciões? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Jazz.

- Parece que sim, aproveito e fico sabendo pra quando é a reunião.

Assim que acabou as aulas encontramos Alice, Jazz, Emm e Rosalie no corredor e fomos juntos para o estacionamento, mas para minha surpresa havia uma moto parada ao lado da minha caminhonete e mal pude crer ao ver Jake.

- Jake! – soltei indo em sua direção, ele desceu da moto e abriu os braços me pegando em um de seus abraços de lobo. – Seu cachorro sem vergonha, não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

- Sentiu nada, arranjou amigos novos. – ironizou.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Jake, não começa com isso de novo.

-Meu pai disse que você vai pra reserva? Vim te buscar. – apontou para a moto.

- Estou com a caminhonete. – falei apontando para a própria. – Vem, quero te apresentar aos Cullen e ao meu namorado. – Jake fez careta, mas o puxei mesmo assim.

- Eu conheço seu namorado e a "família" dele. – disse fazendo aspas no, família.

-Vê se cresce seu idiota! – dei uma piaba nele que se encolheu. – Pessoal esse é o meu primo Jacob Black. – falei apontando para o mesmo que olhava sério para os cinco vampiros diante dele. – Esses são os Cullen, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper e este é Edward...

- O namorado dela. – Edward falou por mim, me puxando pra si de forma possessiva, seu olhar era cortante e novamente ele tinha a mandíbula travada.

- Oi. – Jake disse entre os dentes, já os Cullen somente fizeram um aceno de cabeça. – Vamos Bells?

- Ela não vai naquela moto com você. – as palavras saíram da boca de Edward junto com um rosnado.

- Como fez isso? – indagou Jake já tremendo.

- Edward pode ler mentes Jake, cuidado com o que pensa. – o alertei, um olhava para o outro de forma mortal.

- Sai da minha cabeça seu sanguessuga! – exigiu furioso.

- JAKE! – ralhei furiosa. – Já disse pra não chamá-lo assim.

- Manda seu namorado sair da minha cabeça. – voltou a exigir entre os dentes.

- Ele não tem como controlar, pare com isso agora mesmo, estão chamando a atenção das pessoas.

- Ela está certa. – concordou Jazz.

- Jazz, faça alguma coisa. – pedi com medo de que Jake acabasse explodindo em um lobo no meio do estacionamento. – Acalme-os.

- Eu estou tentando, acredite! – disse com os olhos fixos nos dois, já Emm tinha os olhos cravados em Jake, assim como Rose e Alice, coloquei-me entre os dois encarando Jake.

- Parem com isso.

- Não vou permitir que crave suas presas nela... – cuspiu furioso. – Bella tem família e alguém para defendê-la.

- Pare com isso Jacob, agora mesmo. – voltei a exigir. – Vamos embora, vou lhe mostrar como sei me defender muito bem. – falei do mesmo modo.

- Você não vai com ele. – Edward segurou meu braço com força.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – aquilo me deixou furiosa.

- Não vou permitir que vá a reserva treinar com eles, você não vai e pronto. – olhei para Jake com vontade de estuporá-lo.

- Me solta Edward. – exigi.

- Perdeu o juízo garota? – com certeza ele estava furioso.

-Talvez eu tenha perdido mesmo... – retruquei da mesma forma. – Venha Jake, vamos treinar. – falei o puxando pela mão até sua moto.

- Isabella volta aqui. – Edward disse entre os dentes, simplesmente o ignorei montando na moto, Jake sorriu vitorioso.

- Não o provoque Jacob ou vai se arrepender. – ameacei. – E tira esse sorriso idiota da cara. – em resposta ele acelerou a moto saindo de lá com tudo sob o olhar atento dos cinco Cullen e um estacionamento lotado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Não esqueçam das reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Ainda estava em choque pelo modo como falou comigo, a vi puxando aquele cão sarnento pela mão indo até sua moto.

"_**Ela é uma de nós seu sanguessuga nojento, jamais será sua."**_– provocou o bastardo.

"_**Ele não vai fazer nada? Vai deixar aquele cachorro sair por cima?"**_ – pensava Emm.

"_**A Bella e o Cullen estão brigando, será que eu ainda tenho chance?**_**"–** eram os pensamentos de Mike Newton.

Minha cabeça começou a latejar, tantos eram os pensamentos, eu só queria sair de lá, desaparecer, girei nos calcanhares indo para o meu carro, sendo seguido pelos meus irmãos.

- Preciso ficar sozinho. – disse entre os dentes para Alice e Jasper.

"_**Olha o que vai fazer meu irmão."**_– Alice disse em pensamento, estava preocupada, somente assenti saindo com tudo.

Sabia perfeitamente que estava furiosa comigo por tê-la deixado a noite passada sozinha, quando a vi com aquela camisola curtinha, senti meu corpo todo reagir àquela visão. Bella estava tentadora, linda e muito gostosa. Sua pele exalava aquele perfume delicioso e minha vontade era de jogá-la naquela cama e explorar cada pedacinho daquele copo com a língua.

Tentei me concentrar ao máximo, mas o desejo chegava a ser insano, me apartei dela antes que fizesse uma loucura. O que a deixou irritada, muito irritada, quando cheguei a sua casa pela manhã e não a vi, sabia que eu estava ferrado.

Quando a vi descendo do carro pela manhã, toda produzida... Estava linda com aquela calça que realçava suas belas curvas e aquele corpete... Deus estava deslumbrante! Chamou a atenção de todos e quando digo todos, eram todos mesmo, os pensamentos de alguns idiotas com relação a ela me deixaram furioso.

"_**Não sabia que a Swan era tão gostosa!" **_

"_**Uau! Ela é mesmo linda." **_

"_**Se não fosse o idiota do Cullen." **_

Bella me deu o maior gelo, depois que questionei o que ela iria fazer em La Push, simplesmente me ignorou em todas as aulas e na saída aquele sarnento a aguardava. Deixei o carro na garagem de casa e fui correr, quando corria minha mente ficava livre de pensamentos que não fossem os meus, fui para o meu lugar preferido, a clareira. Estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos quando um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

"_**Sei que ela aparenta ser frágil, mas Bella é mais forte do que pensa Edward**_**".** – Alice disse em pensamento se aproximando.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei contrariado.

- Vim falar com você, o que está acontecendo meu irmão, porque anda fugindo dela?

- Como assim fugindo? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Não se faça de desentendido, porque sei que você sabe do que estou falando. – ela tinha as mãos na cintura e me olhava como quem repreendia uma criança.

- É complicado...

- Posso compreender. – insistiu.

- Eu a desejo mais que tudo, Alice, mas tenho medo e além do mais...

- Além do mais o que? – às vezes ela era irritante.

- Quero fazer as coisas de forma correta, dar a ela meu nome e torná-la minha esposa...

- Não acha isso meio antiquado?

- Sou antiquado, se esqueceu?

- Mas Bella não... Não estou dizendo pra você quebrar suas regras Edward, mas Bella anda frustrada, se sente indesejável e pensa que não atrai você desta forma, por isso foge dela.

- Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – me custava acreditar.

- Ela é uma mulher que se sente rejeitada, segundo Bella quando a coisa esquenta você simplesmente se afasta e vai embora inventando uma desculpa qualquer. – o pior é que ela estava certa. – Fale com ela meu irmão, exponha a o que se passa com você, tenho certeza de que Bella compreenderá.

- Não sei não.

- Edward deixa de ser teimoso! – ralhou. – Vá indo aos poucos, não estou dizendo pra você chegar lá e transar com ela. – meus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Não me olhe assim, não seja puritano, que eu sei bem dos seus momentos com Tanya.

- Aquilo foi um erro, somos apenas amigos e...

- Não se de ao trabalho de me explicar, sei muito bem o que rolou e porque não deu certo, o que estou tentando dizer é que Bella espera mais desse relacionamento, até quando vão ficar nesse namoro de colegial, com alguns beijos mais ousados de vez em quando? Ela te ama Edward e espera mais de você.

- Tenho medo Alice, não posso perder meu controle... Você não entende...

- Sei que não deve ser fácil pra você, pelo fato do sangue dela ser tão apelativo, tão tentador pra você, mas sei também que você é forte e que a ama demais para fazer algum mal a ela. Teste seus limites, veja até onde pode ir, converse com ela, se abra... Você a subestima demais, Bella é forte e faria qualquer coisa por você, porque aquela garota te ama...

- Eu sei...

- E segundo Jazz, é um amor intenso e puro Edward, um amor raro de se encontrar.

- Eu sei...

- Ela está uma fera com você, por isso fez o que fez, porque não esfria sua cabeça e espera Bella voltar, vá até a casa dela, fale com ela e não discuta. Bella quer ser tratada como uma mulher e não como uma criança que precisa ser repreendida ou protegida.

- Você tem razão.

- Claro que tenho! Eu sempre tenho. – revirei os olhos bagunçando seus cabelos, voltamos pra casa caminhando. – Trate de fazer as pazes com ela, afinal o baile é sábado e você vai se surpreender com sua namorada...

- Porque diz isso? O que Bella está aprontando?

- Nada disso! Será surpresa.

-Me deixe ver Alice. – insisti.

- Nem sob tortura, sua namorada me mata. – falou divertida.

Fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na enorme cama de casal recentemente adquirida, sorri ao me lembrar do dia em que Bella a viu...

****- Ficou maluco? Comprou uma cama enorme dessas pra que? **

**- Foi você quem me mostrou os benefícios de uma cama em meu quarto, qual o problema? Pensei que fosse gostar. **

**- Eu adorei, ela é linda e super macia, mas é que... **

**Ela se calou quando tomei seus lábios em um beijo avassalador, me deixei cair sobre a cama com Bella por cima de mim, mas assim que a coisa esquentou me afastei. **

**- Viu, não havia necessidade. **– disse frustrada**.****

Alice estava certa, Bella esperava mais desse relacionamento e faria de tudo para não decepcioná-la, não mais, liguei para ela diversas vezes, mas minha adorada namorada se recusava a atender. Dois dias se passaram e nenhuma notícia, estava ficando louco e prestes a invadir aquela reserva e tirá-la de lá na marra, passava horas na fronteira andando de um lado para o outro. Alice disse que Bella resolveu passar uns dias por lá e que havia pedido para que minha irmã fosse alimentar Merlin.

- O que você fez pra deixar a Bellinha tão furiosa? – era a quinta vez consecutiva que Emm me perguntava aquilo, havíamos saído pra caçar somente eu e ele, contei os motivos pelo qual Bella estava agindo daquele jeito e o lesado riu da minha cara, o idiota gargalhava sem parar.

- Dá pra parar de rir, o assunto é sério Emmett. – ralhei completamente arrependido por ter aberto a boca.

- Agora entendo... – disse parando de rir. - Isso é que dá ficar agindo como uma moça, você tem que ser macho cara e pegar a Bellinha de jeito.

- Acontece inteligência rara, que Bella é humana, esqueceu?

- Bruxa, a Bellinha é uma bruxa e ela cansou de dizer que não é tão frágil quanto você pensa, porque está tão relutante?

-Tenho medo de perder o controle e machucá-la. – confessei.

- Mano, não acho que isso vá acontecer, porque depois de Carlisle, você é o cara mais controlado que já conheci... Tudo bem que seu pavio é curto e você se estressa demais, mas minha teoria é que tudo isso seja falta de sexo. – revirei os olhos, me perguntando por que eu me dava ao trabalho?

- Porque tudo pra você tem que girar em torno de sexo?

- Se lembra quando estava de rolo com a Tanya? – somente assenti. – Seu humor era bem melhor, acredite em mim, eu sei.

Acabei desistindo, era impossível ter uma conversa séria com aquele cara, fomos para as montanhas e levamos dois dias pra voltar, era sexta feira e segundo Alice, Bella havia voltado, tomei um banho e praticamente voei pra casa dela.

- Edward? – ela parecia surpresa. - Oi. – disse mordendo os lábios com força, no momento em que a vi ali parada diante de mim, toda a raiva, toda aquela fúria por não falar comigo desapareceu naquele exato momento.

Estava ali parada me olhando, vestia uma camiseta enorme e bem surrada, em seus pés meias com desenhos esquisitos e seus cabelos estavam presos de um modo estranho, o canto de sua boca estava sujo de sorvete de chocolate pelo cheiro, já que tinha uma colher em uma das mãos e um pote na outra. Queria beijá-la, tocá-la, prendê-la em meus braços pra sempre e jamais soltar.

- Oi, podemos conversar?

- Claro, entre. – pediu me dando passagem, indicando o sofá pra que eu me sentasse. – Não sabia se viria ou não, voltei tem dois dias e...

- Fui caçar, voltei hoje... – Bella mordia os lábios com força, parecia nervosa, colocou a colher no pote o colocando no aparadouro. - Porque não atendeu meus telefonemas? Podia ter me avisado que ficaria na reserva, quase enlouqueci Bella... – disse encurtando a distancia entre nós. - Por pouco não quebrei o pacto e invadi a reserva atrás de você. – toquei seu rosto e Bella fechou os olhos colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Senti sua falta... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. - Me desculpe... – pediu fixando seus olhos aos meus. – Mas eu já não estava num bom humor e você não cooperou me tratando daquele jeito, agi de cabeça quente, o que fiz foi errado e peço desculpas. – definitivamente eu não esperava por aquilo.

- Não deveria ter falado com você daquele modo, mas estava tão irritado, tão furioso... – levei minha outra mão ao seu rosto, o segurando entre elas. - Se visse o que se passa na mente dele, o modo como a vê... – falei com a minha testa colada a dela. - Aquilo me deixou cego de raiva...

- Eu notei, e sinto muito, Jake sabe ser desagradável quando quer, mas tem que confiar em mim Edward, ele pode até sentir algo por mim, mas eu não sinto o mesmo...

- Mas quando o viu correu pra ele e aquilo me deixou enciumado, havia tanto carinho, tanta cumplicidade entre vocês que...

- Ele é meu primo e crescemos juntos, como irmãos, eu jamais o vi com outros olhos e garanto que jamais o verei, eu te amo seu vampiro teimoso e estressado. – sorri colando meus lábios aos dela, o beijo começou cálido, um simples roçar, mas logo ficou intenso e voraz.

Sentia falta daquela boca, daquele gosto tão dela, as mãos de Bella foram para os meus cabelos e as minhas para o seu quadril colando nossos corpos, em um impulso ela enlaçou meu quadril e uma de minhas mãos foi para sua nuca enquanto a outra acariciava sua coxa.

- Fui um idiota... – disse rompendo o beijo pra que Bella retomasse o fôlego. – Um idiota ciumento... Será que pode me perdoar?

- Sei que Jake te provocou, o conheço bem... – ela acariciava meus cabelos, ainda estava agarrada a mim. – Agora esquece aquele lobo idiota e me beija. – sorri voltando a beijá-la, me deixando cair sobre o sofá com Bella ainda enroscada em mim, ficamos um tempo ali, trocando beijos e caricias.

- Me desculpe por ter fugido aquela noite... – Bella estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, minha mão acariciava seu braço. – Não é que eu não a deseje Bella, muito pelo contrário, mas tenho medo... – ela se afastou para me olhar nos olhos. – Tenho muito medo de perder o controle...

- Deveria confiar mais em você mesmo, como eu confio.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim tenho medo... – falei desviando o olhar. - É que não é só isso...

- É o que então?

- O que estou tentando dizer é que... – como diria a ela? - Fui criado para respeitar uma mulher, tratá-la como uma flor bela e frágil...

- Já disse que não sou tão frágil. – insistiu.

- Eu sei, mas pra mim sempre será frágil, meu bem mais precioso, a razão da minha existência e a ínfima hipótese de te perder ou machucá-la me deixa apavorado. Desejo você mais que tudo, desejo teus beijos, seus toques, teu corpo, mas acima de tudo desejo seu sangue e não posso me arriscar, compreende?

-E se de alguma forma eu conseguisse amenizar esse seu probleminha com o meu sangue? – perguntou meio hesitante.

- Como assim? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Estive pensando estes dias em que estive na reserva, acho que posso fazer um feitiço para dissipar o cheiro do meu sangue, pelo menos pra você.

- E como faria isso?

- Ainda não sei, provavelmente criando um amuleto, vou pesquisar no livro de feitiços...

- Tem um livro de feitiços?

- Sou uma bruxa, claro que tenho um livro de feitiços. – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Mas até lá vai ter que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que jamais fugirá de mim daquela forma, me diga está bem, pode levar um tempinho pra eu entender, mas vou... Prometo que vou, não quero que sofra por minha causa Edward.

- Jamais fugirei de você outra vez Isabella. – falei a puxando pra mim, tomando seus lábios em outro beijo delicioso.

- Vai ficar aqui esta noite, não vai? – perguntou ofegante.

- Vou. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Temos um probleminha, Edward. – franzi o cenho sem entender nada.

- Que probleminha?

- Amanhã temos um baile pra ir, certo?

- Isso mesmo, qual o problema nisso?

- Eu não sei dançar. – não consegui conter a gargalhada ao ouvi-la, Bella semicerrou os olhos, tentando sair do meu colo, mas a mantive firme ali. – Posso saber do que está rindo?

- Isso não é um problema meu amor...

- Como não?

- Porque modéstia a parte danço muito bem, você estará segura comigo.

- Vampiro metido! – soltou tentando se levantar novamente.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – eu a mantinha presa em meus braços em meu colo. – Você ainda me deve muitos beijos senhorita Swan. – disse tomando seus lábios em outro beijo. Subimos para o seu quarto onde cantei pra ela até que adormecesse em meus braços, assim que amanheceu senti meu telefone vibrar.

- Fala Alice?

"Assim que ela acordar a traga pra cá, temos muito que fazer." – disse mandona.

- É só um baile do colégio, Alice.

"Para nós meu caro, é o primeiro baile dela, temos que tornar o momento especial." – havia me esquecido daquele detalhe.

- E o que você tem em mente?

"Só saberá quando chegar a hora meu caro, a traga pra cá."

- Tudo bem Alice, assim que ela acordar eu a levarei.

Desci para preparar algo para Bella comer, estava acabando quando ouvi sua respiração mudar, ela despertaria em alguns instantes, subi em um átimo e fui recebido com um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia! Onde estava? – perguntou com a voz meio rouca.

- Preparando seu café da manhã... – me aproximei dela para beijá-la, mas Bella me conteve.

- Preciso de um minutinho humano, pode ser? – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela tinha cada uma.

- Te espero lá em baixo, Alice já ligou e exigiu que eu te levasse pra casa. – Bella gemeu se encolhendo.

- Não vou conseguir escapar dela, não é? – somente concordei com um aceno.

Bella foi para o seu banho enquanto eu terminava de preparar tudo, desceu vestindo um jeans e uma blusinha que ficava linda nela.

- Humm... O cheiro está muito bom. – disse se aproximando de mim. – O que é isto?

- Omelete, tem suco de laranja e panquecas.

- Estou faminta. – soltou sentando-se. – Ah! Acabei me esquecendo de dizer que meu tio marcou a reunião para domingo ás dez da noite na fronteira, tudo bem?

-Creio que sim e o que mais ele disse?

- Sinceramente ele não me adiantou muita coisa, por mais que eu tenha insistido... – dizia enquanto comia.

- E o que tanto fez por lá? – ela estancou com o garfo diante da boca.

- Não vai gostar de saber, então...

- Porque não vou gostar de saber? O que você fez Isabella? – por mais que eu tentasse me manter calmo naquele momento, minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada.

- Aproveitei para treinar um pouco com os garotos, foi só isso.

- Você o que?

- Eu disse que você não iria gostar... – reclamou recolhendo as coisas da mesa. – Droga Edward! Você precisa entender que não sou tão frágil como pensa, além do mais, eu precisava dar um jeito de aliviar todo aquele stress, antes que eu acabasse torcendo seu pescoço. – disse brava e Bella ficava linda bravinha daquele jeito, sorri indo em sua direção a prendendo entre a pia e eu.

- Porque queria torcer o meu pescoço? – perguntei roçando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, seus pelos eriçaram-se a deixando toda arrepiada.

- Ed... Edward... – arfou de olhos fechados, colei meu corpo ao dela tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz o qual Bella correspondeu prontamente.

- Você não me respondeu. – sussurrei em seu ouvido assim que rompi o beijo pra que Bella respirasse.

- Não me lembro qual foi à pergunta. – respondeu ofegante me puxando para outro beijo, ainda mais intenso que o outro.

**POV BELLA**

Assim que cheguei à reserva Jake me levou para darmos uma volta pela praia, tentei fazê-lo entender o que eu sentia por Edward, mas como sempre deu piti.

- Como pode se apaixonar por uma criatura que nem viva está, é nojento sabia? – aquilo me deixou furiosa.

- Vou voltar pra casa, já vi que não dá pra falar com você...

- Não espere! – pediu me contendo. – Desculpe, é que esse assunto me deixa irritado.

- Não deveria. – retruquei. – Mas não vou discutir isso com você, o que tem pra se fazer aqui? – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Muita coisa. – disse sacudindo a sobrancelha como fazia quando era pequeno.

Nos divertimos muito, andamos de moto, treinei com ele e os garotos, nadamos, foi muito legal, em nenhum momento tocamos no meu namoro com Edward, achei melhor assim, evitaria stress entre nós.

Tio Billy me avisou que havia falado com os anciões e que a reunião seria no domingo as dez, tentei tirar algo dele, mas o velho índio se fechou em copas, em uma de minhas discussões com Jake, ele disse uma coisa que me deixou intrigada.

**** "Como pode querer viver ao lado de um sanguessuga? Ele vai ser sempre daquele jeito Bella! Jamais vai mudar, enquanto você envelhece ele continua eternizado no corpo de um garoto... Isso se ele não te matar até lá. Esse namoro de vocês não vai vingar e se aquele desgraçado ousar transformar você, eu mesmo o mato. " ****

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, eu teria que dar um jeito com aquele probleminha com o meu sangue, foi quando tive a idéia de criar um feitiço pra que dissipasse o cheiro do meu sangue... Isso mesmo, só assim Edward se sentiria mais seguro.

Voltei mais cedo pra casa, mas não tive coragem de ligar, precisava falar com ele, pedir desculpas pela minha atitude infantil e saber sua opinião sobre o feitiço, pois não faria nada sem a sua permissão.

Dois dias e nada dele, me sentia péssima, estava afogando as mágoas em um pote de sorvete de chocolate quando a campainha tocou. Mal pude crer quando o vi ali parado diante de mim, lindo como sempre, seus olhos estavam em um dourado liquido, com certeza havia ido caçar.

Acabamos nos entendendo e Edward permitiu que eu fizesse o feitiço, teria que pesquisar muito, quando disse a ele que não sabia dançar, o filho da mãe riu da minha cara. Ainda por cima o metido falou que não havia com que me preocupar, porque ele era um exímio dançarino.

Entre beijos deliciosos e caricias falamos sobre amenidades e como sempre adormeci em seus braços enquanto ele cantava pra mim. Acabamos tendo uma pequena discussão pela manhã, ele não gostou nada de saber que treinei com os garotos, mas logo sua raiva passou e Edward me levou a loucura com seus beijos de tirar o fôlego. Estávamos a caminho da mansão, Alice ligou logo cedo exigindo que Edward me levasse pra lá e ligou novamente enquanto eu separava minhas coisas.

- Porque está tão quietinha? Em que está pensando? – perguntou segurando minha mão, levando-a aos lábios enquanto dirigia.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele franziu o cenho, provavelmente estranhando a pergunta em si.

- Sempre. – respondeu prontamente.

- Na realidade, são duas. – ele somente assentiu. – Você viajou muito desde que se tornou um vampiro não é? Esteve em muitos lugares, não esteve?

- Sim, conhecemos muitos lugares no mundo todo, por quê?

- Nessas suas viagens... Quero dizer... No tempo em que passava entre uma cidade e outra...

- Porque está tão hesitante?

- Você esteve com muitas mulheres? Quero dizer...

- Quer saber se me envolvi com outras mulheres? Se me apaixonei antes de te conhecer, é isso? – somente assenti me sentindo uma idiota por ter hesitado, Edward parou o carro no acostamento, o que me deixou apreensiva. – Jamais havia me sentido tão fascinado e arrebatado por uma mulher até o momento em que te vi naquele refeitório. Se eu conheci muitas mulheres? Várias... – respondeu sua própria pergunta. – Mas nunca me interessei por nenhuma delas, porque eu sabia exatamente o que elas queriam de mim. – disse apontando para a própria cabeça.

- E o que elas queriam de você, exatamente? – ele me olhou sério.

- Uma aventura, uma noite regada a sexo talvez, as fantasias eram tantas. – falou dando de ombros. – Mas lhe garanto que jamais me envolvi com uma humana antes Bella, mal trocávamos algumas palavras com eles até conhecermos você. – Elas sempre fantasiavam coisas, o que era até natural, mas não era somente comigo, com meu pai e meus irmãos também.

- Entendo, mas e vampira? Nunca se envolveu com alguém de sua espécie. – Edward desviou o olhar.

- Uma vez eu tentei, me envolvi com uma de minha espécie, mas não consegui levar a diante e o relacionamento durou muito pouco tempo, nos tornamos amigos, grandes amigos e depois daquilo me dediquei aos estudos até conhecer você e minha vida mudar completamente. – confesso que senti o ciúme me corroer por dentro, quem seria essa vampira com quem ele havia se envolvido?

- Ainda são amigos?

- Sim, ela e sua família são como uma extensão da nossa.

"_**Ótimo! Ele se envolveu com uma vampira que ainda é uma extensão de sua família, prefeito!" **_– eu e minha maldita curiosidade.

- Mas isso foi a muitos anos atrás, muitos mesmo e sinceramente não significou nada, Bella.

"_**Aham, conta outra meu caro!"**_ – respondi mentalmente.

- Se você está dizendo! – falei dando de ombros, ele me surpreendeu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Foi somente sexo, Bella, curiosidade... Eu nunca havia estado com uma mulher antes e acabou rolando, mas acabou, achamos melhor sermos somente amigos e...

- Tá eu entendi. – falei tentando me soltar, mas ele não deixava.

- Eu te amo criatura! Te amo e vai ser pra sempre, compreende? – seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso e penetrante. – Minha espécie só se apaixona uma vez em toda sua vida e quando isso acontece é pra sempre, entendeu? – minhas vistas embaçaram e as malditas lágrimas já lavavam o meu rosto. – Porque está chorando meu amor?

- Vai ser pra sempre? Pela eternidade? Promete?

- Vou te amar enquanto eu viver, Bella. – ele tentava inutilmente secar meu rosto. – A sua espécie se apaixona e desapaixona com facilidade e ao longo da vida os sentimentos mudam, eles se transformam, mas para a minha espécie ele se intensifica ao longo dos anos... – Edward depositou um beijo em meus lábios.

- Está se esquecendo de um detalhe... – seu cenho franziu. – Sou de duas espécies diferentes... – e lá estava aquele sorriso torto encantador. – Eu te amo Edward e vou te amar pra sempre, até o meu último suspiro. – ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

- E qual era a outra pergunta? – disse com sua testa colada na minha, eu tentava recuperar o fôlego e o juízo.

- Você tecnicamente vai viver pra sempre, certo? – senti Edward ficar tenso. – Enquanto eu vou envelhecer dia após dia...

- E é assim que tem que ser. – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Mas sei que não vai me amar quando eu estiver parecendo uma velha... – falei impaciente. – Quero ficar com você pra sempre Edward...

- E ficará! Só que no seu pra sempre... – insistiu também irritado. – Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Vou continuar te amando do mesmo jeito até mais, nada vai mudar...

- Diz isso agora, quero ver quando eu parecer uma velha decrépita. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- E o que sugere Isabella? – retrucou no mesmo tom. – Que eu transforme você por acaso? Esqueça! Isso jamais irá acontecer, não vou condená-la a esta vida, não vou amaldiçoá-la, jamais. – pensei que fosse arrancar o volante, tamanha a força com que o segurava, estava furioso, irado eu diria.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi... – me ajeite no banco cruzando os braços diante do peito, sentia um nó enorme em minha garganta. – Assim que eu me for, você se consola com sua amiga vampira. – ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Está sendo ridícula! – cuspiu entre os dentes voltando a ligar o carro.

- Espero que aprecie o restante da viagem sozinho! – falei do mesmo modo. – Orbitar. – sibilei estalando os dedos desaparecendo diante dos seus olhos, reaparecendo na varanda da mansão, foquei minha mente na mala que estava no carro e ela apareceu diante de mim, toquei a campainha em seguida.

- Bella? Onde está Edward? – Esme perguntou estranhando me ver sozinha por ali.

– A caminho, Alice está?

- O que aconteceu? Porque Edward está tão furioso? – minha amiga e cunhada perguntou do alto da escada.

- Acabamos brigando e eu o deixei sozinho na estrada. – ela revirou os olhos, bufando em seguida.

- De novo?

-Como veio parar aqui? – Esme parecia preocupada.

- Eu orbitei, assim como as minhas coisas. – falei erguendo a mala que estava em minha mão.

- Acho melhor subir, ele está chegando... – avisou Alice. – E está irado Bella, o que diabos disse a ele? – Alice praticamente me arrastou escada acima. Contei a ela sobre a conversa que tivemos e o porquê dele estar daquele jeito.

- Você tocou na ferida dele, Bella... – disse com um ar preocupado. – Edward é totalmente contra a transformação, por isso surtou quando se conheceram, tive uma visão e nela você era uma de nós, meu irmão ficou ensandecido e fugiu para Denali.

- Denali?

- É, fica no Alaska, lá tem uma família como a nossa, que vive somente de animais, os consideramos uma extensão de nossa família, como se fossem parentes próximos. – cai sentada, seria a mesma família? Ele teria ido encontrar sua amiga vampira?

_- Ela está aqui? – _mesmo eu não sendo vampira pude ouvi-lo, estava exaltado.

_- Sim meu filho, se acalme..._ – pediu Esme. – _Ela está com Alice, acho melhor esfriar essa sua cabeça, não se esqueça que vocês têm um baile hoje. _

_- Ainda mais essa!_ – cuspiu furioso, instantes depois ouvimos uma porta ser batida com força, novamente senti aquele maldito nó se formar em minha garganta, segurei o choro e voltei minha atenção para Alice.

-Acho melhor esquecer essa droga de baile, Alice...

- Nem pensar, você vai sim. – seu tom não deixava margem para discussão.

- E o que tem em mente? Porque não acho que terei um par esta noite. – retruquei sentindo aquele maldito nó aumentar cada vez mais.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai estar lá. – afirmou sentando-se ao meu lado. - Vou deixá-la deslumbrante e com certeza toda aquela raiva vai se dissipar no momento em que ele colocar os olhos em você. – disse confiante.

- Disso eu duvido muito.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei. – insistiu piscando pra mim.

Passamos o restante da manhã e a tarde toda trancadas naquele quarto, Esme vinha de hora em hora trazer algo pra eu comer ou beber. Já era noite quando finalmente Alice havia terminado e mal pude crer que se tratava da mesma pessoa.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Você está linda! Ainda mais linda. – Alice dizia orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Desta vez tenho que concordar com você.

- Agora tenho que me arrumar, fique aqui e não mova um músculo!

Eu olhava para o reflexo no espelho e custava a acreditar que aquela mulher ali refletida e eu, éramos a mesma pessoa.

- Bella? Vou descer e você desce em cinco minutos...

- Pra que tudo isso Alice?

- Confie em mim, amiga... – disse segurando firme minha mão. – Você está linda, não se preocupe, ele vai adorar. – assenti sorrindo, ela estava linda de Sininho.

- Ele ainda está furioso, não está?

- Jazz deu uma ajudinha. – sussurrou em meu ouvido saindo em seguida, assim que deu o tempo abri a porta indo em direção a escada, segurei firme o corrimão. Estava tremendo, parei quando cheguei ao segundo lance, estanquei ao vê-lo parado diante da escada parecia uma visão, ele em um traje de época, estava extremamente charmoso com aquela cartola. Ficamos por um momento presos no olhar um do outro, meu coração batia descompassado, ele sorriu daquele jeito torto só dele o que fez meu coração disparar.

- Fecha a boca Ed, ou vai ser o primeiro vampiro a babar. – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Emmett que estava fantasiado de zorro, desci mais dois degraus e Edward veio ao meu encontro.

- É sem sombra de dúvidas a cortesã mais linda que já vi! – disse segurando minha mão a levando até os lábios depositando um beijo nela.

- Espero que não tenha conhecido muitas. – falei divertida, ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios. - Já lhe disseram que esta roupa cai muito bem em você? Consegue estar ainda mais lindo. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vamos? – assenti passando meu braço pelo dele, recebi muitos elogios de todos o que me deixou um tanto constrangida.

- É sério Bella, você está um espetáculo. – disse ao abrir a porta do carro pra mim.

- Obrigada! E você está irresistível... – me virei pra ele o puxando pela lapela da casaca. – Aliás... – rocei meus lábios aos dele, você é irresistível senhor Edward Cullen. – ele nada disse, tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador. Assim que chegamos, todos, absolutamente todos olharam para nós.

- Acha mesmo que isso foi uma boa idéia? – perguntei agarrada ao seu braço.

- Relaxa! Está muito tensa. – sussurrou em meu ouvindo, me apertando contra si.

- É fácil pra você falar, eu jamais estive em um baile antes. - Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Tem que relaxar e aproveitar a noite meu amor. – estava tão carinhoso, me perguntava para onde teria ido toda aquela raiva de horas atrás. – Venha, vamos dançar.

- Mas eu não sei dançar, esqueceu? – falei estancando.

- Eu já disse que está comigo, não se preocupe. – insistiu me levando para pista de dança, Edward enlaçou minha cintura colando nossos corpos. – Se solte... – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Confie em mim. – fiz o que me pediu e de repente, estávamos nos movendo de um lado para outro. – Viu! Está dançando.

- Em um baile... – eu mal podia crer. – E com você. – Edward me presenteou com um sorriso arrebatador.

Angie e Erick vieram nos cumprimentar, assim como Jéssica e Mike para desagrado do meu namorado que olhava pra ele de modo apavorante.

- Porque ta olhando pra ele assim?- perguntei chamando sua atenção.

- Não tem idéia das coisas que estão passando pela mente daquele...

- Edward!

- Tem noção do que aquele bastardo está fantasiando a seu respeito? Eu ainda arranco a cabeça dele. – ameaçou.

- Não arranca não! Pare com isso... – ralhei. – Não preciso ler mentes pra saber o que as garotas estão pensando ao seu respeito meu caro, ou fantasiando com você, basta olhar para o modo embasbacado que o devoram com o olhar. Nem por isso vou sair arrancando a cabeça delas por ai. – ele revirou os olhos me abraçando de forma possessiva. - Ignore-o, não é o que diz pra mim?

Ficamos todos os seis em uma mesa, quer dizer nem todos, Rose e Emm estavam sumidos há um bom tempo enquanto Alice e Jazz arrasavam na pista. Uma seleção de músicas mais agitadas começou e Alice veio até nós e praticamente nos arrastou para acompanhá-los, Edward tinha razão foi uma noite incrível a qual me diverti muito, muito mesmo.

- Cansada? – perguntou ao abrir a porta do carro par mim.

- Estou morta! – meus pés estavam me matando, assim que entrei Edward se abaixou puxando meus pés pra si, cuidadosamente retirou meus sapatos, acariciando meus pés.

- Estão um pouco inchados. - ele os colocou para dentro do carro, fechando a porta em seguida, deu a volta sentando-se no seu lugar. – Pra sua casa ou para a minha?

- Pra minha, por favor. – Edward somente assentiu ligando o carro.

- Nossa! Estão mesmo inchados. – falei apoiando o pé no painel do carro, os olhos do meu namorado estavam fixos na minha coxa.

- Essas meias ficaram lindas em você. – disse sem desviar o olhar.

- Edward! – ralhei caindo na gargalhada junto com ele, Edward deixou o carro atrás da caminhonete, não me deixou andar, me levou no colo até o meu quarto.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho...

- Mas está tão linda assim. – reclamou me puxando pra si.

- Acha mesmo?

- Maravilhosa... Deliciosamente linda. – disse deslizando sua mão pela lateral do meu corpo segurando firme minha coxa, a erguendo na altura de seu quadril tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, com um impulso o enlacei com minhas pernas e gemi entre o beijo ao sentir suas mãos em minhas coxas, ele as deslizava sobre a meia de seda soltando leves gemidos. – Bella... – gemeu meu nome rompendo o beijo de forma delicada desta vez. – Acho melhor ir para o seu banho...

- Desculpe. – pedi me soltando dele.

- Não se desculpe... – ele tinha a testa colada a minha. – Vamos com calma está bem? – assenti ainda ofegante, Edward depositou um beijo cálido em meus lábios e outro em minha testa.

- Promete não ficar bravo?

- Porque ficaria?

- Preciso de ajuda com o espartilho. – vi meu namorado engolir seco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fim de semana! Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Acabo de postar uma nova fic! "Meu grande amor" **

**(Tem música, romance e muita pegação! )**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella dormia tranqüila em meus braços, tentei me afastar já que uma brisa fria entrava pela janela, mas minha amada namorada se agarrou ainda mais em mim, não entendia como minha temperatura não a incomodava?

Sorri acariciando seus cabelos, lembrando da discussão que tivemos mais cedo, o modo como saiu do carro, quase me fez ter uma AVC, tamanha raiva que senti. Bella quase me mata de susto simplesmente desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos, em seguida sua mala que estavam no banco de trás também desapareceu.

****" Você tecnicamente vai viver pra sempre, certo?" – **me arrependi por insistir no momento que proferiu aquelas palavras, tudo que eu não queria era discutir sobre aquilo com ela**. – "Enquanto eu vou envelhecer dia após dia..." **

"**E é assim que tem que ser." – **respondi não contendo minha raiva.

"**Mas sei que não vai me amar quando eu estiver parecendo uma velha... Quero ficar com você pra sempre Edward..." – **aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível pra mim, jamais a tornaria um monstro, jamais!

"**E ficará! Só que no seu pra sempre... Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Vou continuar te amando do mesmo jeito até mais, nada vai mudar..."**

"**Diz isso agora, quero ver quando eu parecer uma velha decrépita.".**_** – **_sorri novamente acariciando seu rosto. Como era absurda! Mal sabia ela que a amararia do mesmo modo com a mesma intensidade.

"**E o que sugere Isabella? Que eu transforme você por acaso? Esqueça! Isso jamais irá acontecer, não vou condená-la a esta vida, não vou amaldiçoá-la, jamais." – **acabei perdendo o controle, e me exaltei com ela.

"**Tudo bem, eu entendi... Assim que eu me for, você se consola com sua amiga vampira."– **mal pude crer na sandice que havia acabado de ouvir.

"**Está sendo ridícula" **

"**Espero que aprecie o restante da viagem sozinho! Orbitar." – **disse estalando os dedos desaparecendo em seguida, afundei o pé no acelerador assim que me recuperei do susto parando com uma freada seca na garagem da casa. **

Estava cego de raiva, ouvi perfeitamente quando Alice a avisou que eu estava chegando, e o meu humor. Ouvi Bella contar sua versão da discussão que tivemos, era tão teimosa que às vezes chegava a ser irritante. Minha amada irmã contou a ela que fui para Denali depois da visão que teve e pela cara de Bella, sabia que iria ter problemas, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Acabei sendo grosseiro com minha mãe, mas realmente estava cego de raiva naquele momento, subi me jogando em minha cama, confesso que Jazz me ajudou e muito, pois logo fui invadido por uma sensação de paz. Alice fechou sua mente e tudo que conseguia era ouvi-la cantarolar em várias línguas.

"_**Edward, vá se arrumar, já estou quase acabando aqui...**_**"** - aquele projeto de vampira ordenou em pensamento.** "**_**E trate de colocar um belo sorriso nesses lábios, hoje é um dia especial para ela, é seu primeiro baile, não se esqueça disso!**_**"** – e ainda me passou um pito.

Fui me aprontar sem muito animo, estávamos todos aguardando as duas que estavam trancadas desde cedo. Alice desceu vestida de Sininho, bem propício, tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, alguma ela estava aprontando, disso não tinha dúvida.

- Onde está Bella? – perguntei ainda azedo.

- Ela já vai descer... - disse com um ar debochado. - Se prepare meu caro, ela está um espetáculo. – eu podia ouvir o coração descompassado de Bella e o som do salto batendo no piso. Voltei minha atenção para o topo da escada e senti meu coração parar por um breve espaço de tempo, votando a bater rápido e muito forte.

Bella estava absurdamente linda! Estava vestida de cortesã, e que cortesã... Vestia um espartilho vermelho e preto que valorizou e muito suas curvas assim como seus seios, a saia era muito curta pro meu gosto, batia no alto de suas belas coxas. Bella usava luvas de renda que combinavam com a renda da meia de seda que subia por suas pernas, nos olhos uma maquiagem marcante e nos lábios um batom vermelho que os deixaram tentadores. Seus cabelos estavam bem cacheados e presos com um enfeite preto.

"_**Uau!"**_– foi o pensamento de Jazz.

"_**Caraca! A Bellinha ta gostosa pra caralho!"**__ - _teria mandado Emm à merda, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, toda aquela raiva tudo havia se esvaído e fui pra junto dela que parecia nervosa.

Foi uma noite extremamente agradável, tirando o fato de Tyler, Ben e principalmente o Newton me dar nos nervos, às coisas que se passava na mente daqueles três com relação a minha namorada me deixava irado. Quando disse que minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça do Newton, me repreendeu dizendo que não precisava ler mentes pra saber que as garotas ali estavam pensando a meu respeito e que nem por isso sairia arrancando a cabeça delas.

Estava cansada, achei melhor irmos embora, seus pés estavam inchados, talvez a falta de costume de usar saltos, ou tenha sido pelo fato de ter dançado bastante. Ela estava tentadora vestida daquele jeito, irresistível. Quando chegamos em sua casa a levei nos braços, Bella disse que tomaria um banho, mas estava tão linda.

Voltei a elogiá-la puxando pra mim, me permiti ser mais ousado e a beijei de forma voraz, estremeci ao tocar sua perna sentindo a maciez da seda, Bella me enlaçou com suas pernas e o calor que emanava entre elas era enlouquecedor. Nos devorávamos praticamente, estávamos em um amasso delicioso, mas eu estava no meu limite, meu controle estava por um fio, cada vez que fechava os olhos podia ouvir seu sangue fluir rápido por suas veias e aquele era o sinal de que precisava parar.

– Bella... – gemi rompendo o beijo de forma delicada. – Acho melhor ir para o seu banho...

- Desculpe. – pediu se soltando de mim, não queria deixá-la ir, mas eu ainda não estava pronto, não naquele momento.

- Não se desculpe, vamos com calma está bem? – Bella assentiu ainda ofegante, a beijei de forma cálida desta vez, depositando um beijo em sua testa me apartando dela.

- Promete não ficar bravo? – não havia entendido sua pergunta.

- Porque ficaria?

- Preciso de ajuda com o espartilho. – disse apontando para suas costas, engoli seco, aquilo não seria nada fácil. Me aproximei levando a mão ao fecho, desatando um por um... A cada encaixe sua pele ficava mais exposta até que suas costas estivessem completamente nuas. Não resisti à tentação de deslizar meus dedos por ela sentindo a maciez daquela pele, Bella estremeceu e sorri ao ver sua pele toda arrepiada.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu sem se virar.

- Disponha. – falei em seu ouvido de forma sussurrada ouvindo Bella arfar, seu coração batia completamente descompassado, assim como o meu.

- Acho melhor tomar meu banho... – disse dando um passo a frente. – E frio de preferência. – sorri meneando a cabeça, se ela soubesse o meu estado, acho que eu precisava de um banho frio muito mais que ela. Voltei a olhar para a minha bruxinha ressonando em meus braços, tão linda e tentadora...

-Ainda vai me deixar louco Bella, a se vai. – sorri depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Aproveitei para ler um pouco, logo que o dia amanheceu, desci pra preparar algo pra ela comer, como sempre fazia. Bella não demorou a despertar, estava ansiosa com a reunião de logo mais, não falava de outra coisa, não tocou mais no assunto que nos levou aquela discussão no carro, e agradeci mentalmente por isso.

- Acha que irão causar problemas? – perguntou enquanto beliscava seu lanche, franzi o cenho sem entender. – Os anciões... Acha que eles podem ficar contra nós de alguma forma?

- Eles não podem fazer nada Bella, não se preocupe.

- Acho que tem razão, sou emancipada e mesmo sendo menor de idade sou responsável por mim mesma, temo que reajam mal, esse silêncio do meu tio não é um bom sinal Edward...

-Hey... Não fique assim meu amor... – a envolvi em meus braços. - Se isso acontecer, não pode culpá-los, só estarão tentando protegê-la porque sabem que apesar de tudo, não sou o certo pra você meu anjo...

- Não fala assim, você é perfeito Edward... – disse afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Você é perfeito pra mim...

- Estou longe de ser perfeito meu amor e tenho plena consciência de que não sou o certo pra você. – ela meneava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não, não... – teimou. – Não fale assim... – pediu com a voz embargada. – Não ouse falar assim outra vez está bem? – sua reação me surpreendeu, Bella se negava a ver o quão perigoso era para ela, mesmo a amando mais que tudo.

No horário marcado estávamos na fronteira, meus irmãos, meus pais Bella e eu, o bando logo chegou com Billy Black e alguns dos anciões. Sam e Jacob estavam em sua forma humana, já os outros estavam em sua forma de lobos, seis imensos lobos.

- Boa noite... – Carlisle os cumprimentou polidamente. - Billy Black, creio que saiba o motivo que nos leva a esta reunião? – o velho índio passou os olhos por todos nós parando em Bella que estava abraçada a mim.

"_**Como ela pode ficar agarrada a ele dessa forma? É nojento!"**_ – pensava um dos lobos, Paul era seu nome.

"_**Essa criança só pode ter perdido o juízo..."**_ – pensou um dos anciões para minha preocupação. _**"Isso é loucura!"**_

- Sim doutor, Isabella me contou. – **"**_**Ela não vai aceitar a decisão deles, com sua teimosia, duvido muito." **__– _pensava o homem com os olhos fixos em nós_, _instintivamente intensifiquei o aperto a trazendo ainda mais pra junto de mim.

- Garanto que o que acontece entre estes jovens é novo até mesmo para nós, mas eles se amam e devemos respeitar isso, não concorda? – insistiu Carlisle. **"**_**Isso não vai ser nada fácil**_**."** – pensou olhando para o velho índio na cadeira de rodas.

- Não! – Jacob respondeu pelo pai. – Isso é uma loucura e todos nós sabemos como acabará...

- CALA A BOCA JACOB! – Bella praticamente berrou.

- Vai acabar em você morta garota! De um jeito ou de outro acabará morta! – insistiu rosnando alto, eu e meus irmãos rosnamos de volta, por conseqüência os lobos revidaram.

- Jazz. – sibilou Carlisle, Bella se encolheu levando as mãos aos ouvidos.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou em plenos pulmões. – Por favor, parem com isso. – pediu tremendo. – Qual é o problema de vocês? – disse se voltando para os lobos. – Todos aqui sabem que eles não são como os outros... – ela se apartou de mim ficando entre nós e eles. - Porque tanta raiva? Tanto ódio? Eles só querem viver em paz.

- Se querem viver em paz, porque se envolveram com você? Sabem perfeitamente as regras do pacto, e estão a um fio de quebrar a principal delas. – Sam cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Nenhuma regra foi quebrada Sam, até onde sei não há uma regra que impeça duas pessoas de se apaixonar...

- Se ele perder o controle, se te morder ou te transformar o pacto será rompido. – Jacob respondeu pelo alfa.

- Mesmo se isso for uma opção minha? – revirei os olhos, aquilo de novo?

- São as regras Bella, se ele ou qualquer um deles cravar os dentes em você, já eram. – seu tom era ameaçador.

- Seu pai insistiu em uma loucura parecida e viu no que deu criança... – disse um dos anciões. – Acabou morto junto com sua mãe, vocês são de espécies diferentes, de mundos diferentes e com um agravante...

-Um é o predador e a outra a caça, acha mesmo que isso vai dar em boa coisa? – completou outro ancião.

- Estão enganados... – retrucou erguendo o queixo em sinal de desafio, eu conhecia bem aquele olhar. – Lamento que pensem desta forma, porque não vou permitir que nem ninguém me afaste dele, o único com poder para isso é ele próprio... Cabe a Edward decidir se ficamos juntos ou não.

- Não pode ir contra a decisão dos anciões, filha. – havia dor na voz de Billy, em sua mente pude ver que ele sabia o quanto Bella me amava e o quanto sofreria com aquilo.

- Tio... – Bella foi até ele se ajoelhando diante do homem. – Não me imponha uma decisão dessas, pois jamais acataria... – pela mente de Jazz vi o quanto aquilo tudo estava mexendo com ela. – Seria como pedir para que eu arrancasse meu próprio coração... – sua voz saiu embargada, dei um passo em sua direção, mas a mão de meu pai no meu ombro me impediu de seguir. – Eu o amo tio... O amo tanto que não sei como explicar o tamanho desse sentimento... O amo com desespero, com uma paixão enlouquecedora e acima de tudo o amo assim como ele é, sem tirar nem por nada... Absolutamente nada.

- Isso é uma sandice, o que ele fez com você? – Jacob estava furioso.

- Sei que tudo leva a crer que Edward não é o certo pra mim, mas estão enganados... – ela simplesmente ignorou aquele cão sarnento. – Porque ele é o que eu preciso, somente ele me completa, sem Edward minha vida não tem sentido algum...

- Filha, não fique assim. – pediu o homem acariciando seus cabelos.

- O senhor melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto me sentia perdida, nada fazia sentido pra mim, sempre fiz o que me era ordenado fazer... Nunca fui rebelde e cresci sob a crença de que os frios eram nossos inimigos, mas não os Cullen... – afirmou convicta. – Não essa família! Eles me acolheram tio, são meus amigos e são muito importantes pra mim, cada um a sua maneira, a única coisa que eu peço é que nos deixem viver em paz, sem estarmos sob ameaça constante de romper uma guerra.

- Se ele ou qualquer um transformá-la...

- Já disse pra calar a boca Jacob! – cuspiu furiosa se levantando em um salto. – Esta é uma decisão minha, quero viver com ele pela eternidade se Edward assim o desejar, não se esqueça de que sou descendente de Efrain Black tanto quanto você meu caro. – disse se voltando para os anciões.

- Estará renegando sua família, amigos e sua própria raça ao se unir a eles. – o alfa falou desta vez.

-Lamento que pense assim, Sam... Jamais renegaria minhas origens, a minha família ou meus amigos, só estou pedindo que minha vontade seja respeitada, eles não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu a você, Leah e Emily... – o rosnado da loba cinza ecoou na floresta. – Vocês se aliaram as bruxas, por meu pai e minha mãe, é pedir muito que se aliem aos Cullen por mim?

-É completamente diferente filha, eles podem ser diferentes, mas continuam sendo nossos inimigos naturais.

- Se é assim eu só tenho a lamentar, vou poder ver o senhor? – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ela estava sofrendo e a culpa era minha.

- Creio que não haja problemas, não é mesmo garotos? – o homem disse se voltando pra o filho.

- Sabe que isso é loucura, não sabe? – insistiu Jacob se aproximando dela, o aperto de Carlisle em meu ombro se intensificou, Emm e Jazz postaram-se ao meu lado. – Vai quebrar a cara, mais dia ou menos dia ele vai partir seu coração e quando isso acontecer vou estar aqui pra você, sua maluca. – ele abriu os braços e Bella se atirou neles, um rosnado brotou em meu peito, mas o contive a pedido de Carlisle.

- Isso não vai acontecer Jake, sei que Edward me ama, como eu o amo. – o idiota revirou os olhos a soltando.

- Se você diz. – retrucou.

- Deixa de ser bobo Jake. – revidou Bella estalando um beijo nele.

"_**Você sabe que estou certo."**_ – afirmou em pensamento, olhando pra mim. **"**_**E quando isso acontecer, ela virá pra mim." **_

- Vai sonhando. – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Bella, um dos lobos saiu da formação indo pra junto deles, tanto minha família e eu estancamos.

- Bells, este é o Seth Clearwater, se lembra dele? – Jacob falou os apresentando, o lobo cor de areia abanava o rabo pra ela.

- Assim dessa forma não... – respondeu divertida. – Como vai Seth, você fica lindo assim, sabia? – o garoto deu uma lambida nela e aquilo foi nojento!

"_**Não importa o que digam Bells, estou com você**_**."** – o garoto gostava mesmo dela, era uma amizade sincera, sem nenhum interesse e estranhamente aquele pequeno lobo, não nos odiava ele até nos achava legal, o que não agradou sua irmã que ao contrário dele, não gostava de Bella e nos odiava.

- Então o que fica decidido? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Daremos uma oportunidade à menina e espero que esteja certa criança... – a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que aquilo a deixou furiosa. – Mas estaremos de olho, por enquanto faremos uma trégua. – pela mente dele e dos outros vi que estavam sendo sinceros e os lobos acatariam as ordens deles.

- Obrigada tio! – Bella soltou cobrindo seu tio de beijos.

- Obrigada Jake! – infelizmente fez o mesmo com aquele bastardo.

- Conseguimos! Conseguimos meu amor. – disse correndo para os meus braços, peguei-a no ar prendendo a respiração já que fedia horrores.

**POV BELLA**

Por um momento pensei que teria que escolher entre Edward e minha família, mas graças a Deus tudo deu certo. Depois de me despedir de todos fomos em direção aos carros, notei que desde que corri para Edward que ele estava estranho assim como os outros Cullen.

- O que aconteceu? Porque estão com essas caras estranhas? – perguntei estancando.

- Porque você está fedendo horrores garota! – adorava a sinceridade de Rosalie.

- Oh meu Deus! Me desculpem... – havia esquecido completamente daquele detalhe. - Me esqueci completamente. – me chutei mentalmente por ter deixado aquilo escapar.

- Não tem problema amor, nada que um bom banho não resolva...

- Edward! – ralhou Esme prendendo a respiração.

- Não vou entrar no seu carro assim. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- E como vai pra casa?

"_**Droga!"**_ – respondi mentalmente, estava longe demais para orbitar e ir andando nem pensar.

- Vamos, não tem problema, depois eu dou um jeito. – insistiu me puxando para o carro, não parecia zangado e sim divertido. Assim que chegamos à mansão subi correndo para o seu quarto, não queria espalhar aquele cheiro pela casa.

- Edward? – o chamei do banheiro.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Bella? – perguntou do outro lado da porta.

- Será que pode me emprestar uma camiseta sua?

- Claro, o que quiser amor. – respondeu prontamente, sai do Box me enrolando na toalha, ouvi duas batidas leve na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Edward entrou hesitante, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo todo parando em meus olhos, o vi engolir seco.

- Aqui está... – disse com a camiseta dobrada nas mãos, havia outra coisa junto dela. – É uma boxer, vai servir como um short eu acho. – ele estava completamente encabulado, se não fosse um vampiro, com certeza estaria corado.

- Obrigada. – agradeci me aproximando dele que deu dois passos para trás.

- Algum problema? Ainda estou fedendo? – perguntei levando uma mecha de cabelo ao nariz.

- Não, muito pelo contrário, está cheirando bem demais... – eu precisava descobrir aquele bendito feitiço urgentemente. – Vou te esperar lá fora, está bem? – assenti somente e em um átimo ele simplesmente desapareceu.

Sequei meus cabelos e vesti sua camiseta que tinha o cheiro dele, sua boxer parecia um shortinho em mim, escovei os dentes já que meu namorado lindo deixava uma escova só pra mim ao lado da dele, prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e sai.

Edward estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, seus olhos estavam fechados, parecia um anjo adormecido, ele vestia uma calça de agasalho e uma regata, era a primeira vez que o via tão casual.

- Está cansado? – perguntei me fazendo presente, o que foi uma idiotice, era claro que ele sabia que eu estava ali, podia sentir e ouvir claramente.

- Já disse que nunca me canso e... – se calou quando me viu parada na porta do banheiro. – Tem noção do quanto está linda assim? – estalei a língua indo para junto dele na cama, me deitando ao seu lado.

- Não... Mas sei perfeitamente que você está lindo vestido assim. – ele sorriu me puxando pra si, me aconcheguei em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. – Acho que agora teremos paz, não é?

-Sim, e graças a você. – disse estalando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Eu somente disse a verdade, aquilo que trago em meu coração... – me ergui apoiando o queixo em seu peito, para poder olhar naqueles orbes com de âmbar que eu amava. – Você é tudo pra mim... Mas será que poderia me prometer uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – nem sequer hesitou ao responder, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

- Prometa pra mim que se um dia se cansar, ou se por acaso se interessar por outra vai me dizer... – ele franziu o cenho. – Prometa que nunca irá me trair Edward, não suportaria uma traição vinda de você... Prometa pra mim que me dirá se não me quiser mais, se esse for seu desejo saio de sua vida, mas nunca me traia em hipótese alguma.

- O que foi Bella? – seu tom era preocupado. - Porque está dizendo isso? Eu jamais trairia você meu amor... Bella olha pra mim. – pediu segurando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar pra si. – Jamais vou trair você, porque eu te amo e vou te amar por toda a minha existência. Porque está dizendo isso? É por causa do que seu primo disse?

- Só me prometa Edward.

- Shhh... Tudo bem meu amor, eu prometo, está bem? Dou-lhe minha palavra de que jamais trairei o que sinto por você meu amor. - Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, paixão e havia algo mais ali.

Sem cortar o beijo inverteu nossas posições ficando sobre mim, senti seu corpo pesar sobre o meu o que me deixou completamente excitada, seus lábios abandonaram os meus, mas não a minha pele. Ele os deslizou pelo meu maxilar, encontrando a curvatura do meu pescoço onde distribuía beijos molhados enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria a lateral do meu corpo.

Edward tocou meu tornozelo e um calor tomou conta do meu corpo, eu estava em chamas, sua mão macia subia delicadamente pela minha perna até encontrar a minha coxa, arfei arqueando as costas, colando meu corpo ao dele completamente. Aquilo pareceu encorajá-lo, senti seu hálito sobre minha pele quando sorriu, sua mão infiltrou-se pela camiseta o que me fez parar de respirar.

- Respira Bella. – pediu de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer, soltei o ar com força o puxando novamente, senti a ponta de seus dedos deslizarem pela pele da minha barriga subindo cada vez mais. Edward me tocava como se eu fosse um cristal, sua mão passeava sobre minha pele, enquanto me contorcia sobre ele, novamente arqueei as costas, tamanho prazer que senti.

- Edward... – gemi baixo, ele voltou a me beijar de forma avassaladora, mas logo se apartou me deixando ofegante, estava sentado na cama de costas pra mim.

- Edward? – o chamei tocando seu braço.

- Me dê um minuto, por favor, Bella. – pediu se levantando ainda de costas pra mim, foi até a parede de vidro e encostou sua testa nela fechando os olhos com força, pude ver pelo reflexo no vidro. Continuei na cama, encolhi as pernas abraçando-as apoiando meu queixo em meus joelhos, tentando acalmar meu coração, assim como o meu corpo que ainda estava em chamas.

- Desculpe... – Edward se virou olhando pra mim, tinha as mãos nos bolsos. – Acabei me excedendo e...

- Tudo bem, está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – garanti tentando ainda retomar o controle sobre o meu corpo. – Só estava testando seus limites, certo? – ele assentiu desviando o olhar. – Não fique assim. – pedi me levantando da cama, indo até ele, tocando seu rosto de anjo.

"_**Deus como é lindo!**_**"- **disse mentalmente acariciando seu rosto, Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia

- Eu te amo minha bruxinha linda. – adorava quando ele me chamava daquela forma.

- E eu amo você, meu vampiro lindo. – fiquei na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar seus lábios.

Voltamos pra cama e me deitei um pouco afastada dele, que me puxou pra si me aninhando em seus braços, ele acariciava meu braço enquanto cantarolava uma linda canção de ninar. Acordei sentindo lábios gelados distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca!- meu vampiro sussurrou em meu ouvido, me espreguicei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Que horas são? – perguntei ainda sonolenta.

- Nove e meia, está com fome?

- Nove e meia? – disse me levantando em um salto o que me deixou tonta. – Porque não me acordou mais cedo? Perdemos a aula. – Edward soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa de se ouvir.

- Estamos oficialmente de férias, se esqueceu por acaso? – falou entre risos.

- É mesmo, havia me esquecido deste detalhe. – voltei a me sentar na cama.

- Esme preparou seu café da manhã, vou te esperar lá em baixo, está bem? – assenti indo para o banheiro, me aprontei rapidamente e desci encontrando todos os Cullen em casa.

- Bom dia Bella adormecida. – soltou Emm assim que me viu, ele estava ao lado de Jasper jogando videogame.

- Bom dia pra você também grandão! Bom dia a todos.

-Venha querida, preparei seu café da manhã. – Esme era mesmo um encanto de criatura. – O que planeja fazer nessas férias? – perguntou enquanto me servia, meu vampiro lindo nos acompanhou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Na realidade eu havia me esquecido completamente que entraríamos de férias... – a gargalhada de Emm e Jazz ecoaram pela casa. – Agora vou me dedicar aos estudos. – Esme e Edward franziram o cenho.

- Como é que é? – desta vez foi Alice quem disse se materializando em nossa frente.

- Tenho que encontrar um feitiço muito especial, se não encontrá-lo terei que criar um...

- Feitiço? Feitiço pra que? – a voz grave de Emm invadiu a cozinha, de repente todos estavam a nossa volta, olhei para Edward que somente assentiu positivamente.

- Preciso encontrar um feitiço que ajude com esse probleminha com o meu sangue, se é que me entendem.

-Ohhh! – disseram em uníssono.

- Mas consegue fazer isso? – olhei para Emm como quem olha para um verme nojento.

- Sou uma bruxa meu caro, não subestime meus poderes Emmett Cullen. – falei séria, o vampiro me olhou espantado, cai na gargalhada com a cara de bobo dele, que me mandou a merda sendo repreendido por Esme é claro. De repente Alice perdeu o foco, Jazz correu para o seu lado e um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios de Edward.

- O que foi Alice? O que viu? – Jazz perguntava preocupado.

- Hoje terá tempestade, com muitos raios e trovões. – disse voltando a si, todos tinham um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Já faz tempo desde a última vez. – comentou Rosalie animada, para o meu espanto.

- Até que enfim teremos um pouco de diversão. – emendou Emmett.

- Desculpem, mas estou completamente perdida, o que tem de divertido em uma tempestade? – todos sem exceção gargalharam com gosto. – Qual a graça? Posso saber?

- Iremos jogar. – Alice disse como se aquilo fizesse algum sentido pra mim, olhei para o meu namorado provavelmente com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

- Vamos jogar baseball, é que só podemos jogar quando há uma tempestade. – dizia animado.

- Que graça tem jogar na chuva?

- Não vai chover, pelo menos não na clareira. – comentou Alice. – Vai com a gente, não vai?

- Não sei jogar, sou péssima em qualquer tipo de esporte que envolva uma bola.

- Mas você não vai jogar... – disse Edward me abraçando por trás. - Só vai olhar. – falou estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Ótimo, teremos um mascote desta vez. – às vezes Rosalie era insuportável.

- Ignore-a. – pediu Edward de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido.

Todos estavam animados com o tal jogo, Carlisle parecia um garoto, Edward me levou até em casa pra que eu trocasse de roupa, ele cuidou de Merlin pra mim enquanto eu me trocava, estávamos com o imenso Jeep de Emm, segundo Edward teríamos que entrar um bom pedaço na floresta e depois iríamos a pé.

Havia uma garoa insistente, mas nada de trovões e raios, entendi o porquê do Jeep quando Edward entrou em uma trilha irregular e foi impossível manter uma conversa durante todo o caminho, eu praticamente quicava no banco. Ele parou o carro diante de uma parede de imensas árvores, a garoa havia amenizado e somente uns pingos caiam aqui e ali.

- É aqui? – perguntei encarando aquela imensidão verde.

- Não, teremos que correr alguns quilômetros, a clareira fica ao lado de um precipício, conhece?

-Não! Mas como vamos chegar lá? Já disse que sou péssima em esportes de qualquer tipo. – meu namorado lindo sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Vou te levar, vem sobe em minhas costas.

- O que? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Poderíamos orbitar até lá, o que acha?

- Está com medo?

- Não... Não é medo, mas e se eu cair? E se a gente topar com uma árvore, bom no caso eu topar com uma árvore, sabe que isso é bem provável, não é? – disparei a falar, ele me olhava com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Hey... – chamou segurando meu queixo, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você cair? Que eu bateria em alguma árvore?

- Não... Quer dizer...

- Porque está tão nervosa? Não confia em mim? – perguntou roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Completamente. - respondi de olhos fechados.

- Então qual o problema?

- Sou desastrada e sabe disso. – falei como se fosse óbvio, estávamos em movimento, senti a lataria do Jeep em minhas costas.

- Terei que convencê-la? – algo em suas palavras me fez estremecer, seu olhar era tão intenso, Edward estava sério, arfei ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- O... Que está... O que está fazendo? – disse entre arfadas.

- Apreciando o buque. – seu humor estava excelente.

- Oh... Edward... - gemi ao sentir a ponta de sua língua em contato com a minha pele.

- Esqueça tudo e confie em mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha, o que fez meu corpo todo estremecer, roçou seus lábios aos meus os contornando com sua língua, pedindo passagem a qual concedi de bom grado.

Assim que sua língua encontrou a minha o desejo explodiu e minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos o puxando ainda mais pra mim. Edward me mantinha presa entre ele e o carro, seu corpo cada vez mais colado ao meu, o beijo ficou ainda mais intenso e voraz. Em um impulso o enlacei com minhas pernas colando ainda mais nossos corpos, estava excitado, muito excitado e senti-lo daquela forma me deixou em chamas.

- Droga Bella! – soltou rompendo o beijo, me segurei no carro pra não cair no chão, minhas pernas estavam bambas com a intensidade do beijo, a respiração de Edward estava pesada, ele se manteve de costas pra mim. – Você ainda vai me matar sabia? – ele andava de um lado para outro passando as mãos no rosto insistentemente. – Quantas vezes eu já disse que não posso perder meu controle com você? Tem que colaborar, Bella.

- Foi você quem me beijou se esqueceu por acaso?- retruquei irritada. - Pensei que vampiros tivessem uma excelente memória. – como ele ousava me culpar? Novamente esfregou as mãos no rosto, estava impaciente.

- Suba aqui, estão nos aguardando. – disse virando-se de costas, bufei alto pulando em suas costas, ele segurou minhas pernas enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com meus braços. – Mantenha os olhos fechados, está bem.

- Aham. – foi o que consegui dizer, Edward disparou floresta adentro, infelizmente não consegui fechar os olhos a tempo e tudo que via eram borrões, ele era muito veloz, muito mesmo. Assim que parou meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- Chegamos, pode soltar... – pediu tentando destravar minhas mãos com cuidado. – Bella? – seu tom era preocupado, não consegui abrir a boca, tinha medo que se o fizesse vomitasse sobre ele. Edward destravou minhas mãos com facilidade e a idiota aqui caiu de bunda feito uma pata. – Oh meu Deus! Bella você está bem?

- Acho que não. – foi o que consegui dizer sentindo minha cabeça dar voltas.

- O que está sentindo? – definitivamente, ele estava preocupado.

- Estou tonta e com vontade de vomitar. – ele fez com que eu colocasse minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos.

- Fique assim, logo o enjôo vai passar, por acaso manteve os olhos fechados?

- Não... – gemi sem olhá-lo.

- Por isso está enjoada, vai passar logo. – insistiu.

- Você é muito rápido.

- Desculpe, deveria ter pegado leve. – pediu abaixado ao meu lado. – Mas quando começo a correr é difícil me conter.

- Percebi.

- Melhorou? – somente assenti. – Venha, é logo ali. – disse me ajudando a levantar, mas minhas pernas bambearam e meu namorado me pegou em seus braços. – Acho melhor eu levar você. – seu tom era divertido, revirei os olhos ainda sentindo meu estômago protestar.

Assim que passamos por uma cortina de samambaias meu queixo foi ao chão, era uma imensa clareira circundada por árvores gigantescas. Próximo dali se ouvia uma queda d'água que caia em um precipício.

- Uau! Não é muito grande para um campo de baseball? – todos riram se aproximando de nós.

- O que aconteceu? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Bella manteve os olhos abertos enquanto eu corria, acabou ficando enjoada. – meu namorado lindo explicou por mim.

- Logo vai começar. – avisou Alice.

Esme ficou comigo enquanto os seis arrumavam tudo, estavam mesmo animados, ela me disse que seria a juíza e que eu a ajudaria, se conseguisse ver a bola. O jogo teve início e quando o primeiro trovão ecoou ao longe dali, Alice arremessou e Rosalie rebateu, o som do taco rebatendo a bola se equivalia ao do trovão, só então compreendi o porquê da tempestade.

O jogo estava bem interessante, Edward parecia um garotinho se divertindo com os irmãos, para quem o via sempre tenso e preocupado, vê-lo sorrindo e brincando era reconfortante. Ele era mesmo muito veloz e recolocava a bola em jogo antes mesmo que atingissem a primeira base.

Era a vez de Carlisle rebater, não saberia dizer em quanto estava o jogo ou que time estava ganhando, mesmo porque não entendia nada daquilo, mas vi quando Alice estancou na base do arremessador. Edward automaticamente olhou para a irmã se voltando para mim e em um átimo estava ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – ouvi Esme perguntar, ele disse algo a ela, seus lábios se moveram, mas por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ouvir, todos correram para junto de nós.

- O que você viu Alice? – perguntou Carlisle desta vez.

- Três de nós, dois homens e uma mulher, são nômades estavam de passagem, mas nos ouviram jogar, chegarão em aproximadamente três minutos. – Edward respondeu por ela.

- Me desculpem, eles decidiram de última hora, estavam seguindo seu caminho, mas nos ouviu jogar e...

- Tudo bem Alice, o que faremos? – disse Jazz ao seu lado, ela parecia tão angustiada.

- Não dá tempo de tirar Bella daqui? – sugeriu Emm.

- Não vai dar tempo. – afirmou Edward.

- Posso orbitar...

- Eles estão aqui. – Edward disse com os olhos fixos na outra margem da clareira. – Aconteça o que acontecer fique quietinha, não se revele ouviu bem? – estava extremamente sério.

- Edward tem razão... – concordou Carlisle. – Não sabemos quem são, é bom não confiarmos. – assenti me colocando atrás de Edward.

- Me desculpa... – pediu angustiado.

- Pelo o que?

- Por te colocar nesta situação...

- Quem está sendo ridículo agora? – ele esboçou um sorriso depositando um beijo em meus lábios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Comentem, deixe sua ****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim! **

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV EDWARD**

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente, Bella olhava fascinada para nós, com certeza tentando entender alguma coisa do jogo, segundo ela mesma era completamente leiga no assunto. Carlisle iria rebater e Alice se preparava para arremessar quando estancou perdendo o foco. Em sua mente pude ver três de nós vindo em nossa direção, estavam de passagem, mas acabaram nos ouvindo jogar e ficaram curiosos, automaticamente fui pra junto de Bella.

"_**Desculpe-me Edward, mas eles decidiram de última hora."**_– minha irmã estava preocupada com Bella, que nos olhava assustada.

- O que você viu Alice? – meu pai perguntou se aproximando.

"_**Porque está com essa cara Edward?"**_– disse em pensamento.

- Três de nós, dois homens e uma mulher, são nômades estavam de passagem, mas nos ouviram jogar, chegarão em aproximadamente três minutos. – respondi a pergunta dele.

- Me desculpem, eles decidiram de última hora, estavam seguindo seu caminho, mas nos ouviu jogar e...

- Tudo bem Alice, o que faremos? – Jazz tentava acalmá-la, ela temia por Bella e eu também.

- Acha que podem ser hostis?_ –_ o tom de meu irmão foi muito baixo para que Bella não ouvisse.

- Só estão curiosos, parece que não encontram um de nós há tempos. – respondi no mesmo tom.

"_**Tire Bella daqui."**_ – pediu Esme preocupada.

- Não dá tempo de tirar Bella daqui? – Emm perguntou também preocupado.

- Posso orbitar...

- Eles estão aqui. – a cortei, eles entrariam pela outra margem da clareira em questão de segundos. –Aconteça o que acontecer fique quietinha, não se revele ouviu bem? – pedi sentindo um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim.

- Edward tem razão... – Carlisle concordou falando diretamente para ela. – Não sabemos quem são, é bom não confiarmos. – Bella assentiu ficando atrás de mim.

- Me desculpa... – pedi sinceramente.

- Pelo o que? – perguntou confusa.

- Por te colocar nesta situação...

- Quem está sendo ridículo agora? – ralhou estalando a língua, ela segurou firme minha mão. – O importante é que estamos juntos. – assenti levando sua mão até os lábios, depositando um beijo nela.

"_**Será que já cruzou com um destes? Como ela reagirá?"**_– se perguntava Carlisle com os olhos fixos na entrada da clareira, já podíamos ouvi-los. _**"Vamos ver o que querem e dispensá-los."**_- assenti somente.

"_**Essa garota só trás problemas".**_ – Rosalie pensava preocupada com Emm.

"_**Quem serão esses três? Sinto muita hostilidade Edward, tome cuidado."**__ – _Jazz me alertou em pensamento, novamente somente assenti. _**"Acha que pode ser aquele grupo de que Bella falou?"**_

- Possivelmente. – sibilei.

Os três entraram na clareira, dois machos e uma fêmea, estavam um tanto esfarrapados, seus olhos escuros demonstravam que não estavam bem alimentados, o que me deixou ainda mais apreensivo.

- Olá... – disse o homem moreno com sotaque francês. - Sou Laurent este é James e esta é Victoria, estávamos de passagem quando ouvimos vocês jogando, há muito não cruzamos com outros de nossa espécie... – ele analisava a todos nós, estava espantado com um clã com tantos indivíduos. – Ainda mais tantos assim. – seu tom era amigável, os outros dois somente nos olhavam.

- Sou Carlisle e esta é minha família, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme e Bella. – meu pai dizia sem mostrar individuo, nos apresentando como um grupo.

- Será que podemos jogar com vocês?Faria bem um pouco de diversão. – o tal Laurent estava sendo sincero.

"_**Porque tantos vampiros juntos?"-**_ pensava a mulher analisando um por um, já o homem loiro de rabo de cavalo pensava em se mostrar, queria uma disputa entre nós, adorava esse tipo de jogo, era um maldito rastreador.

"_**Ótimo! As coisas não poderiam ficar piores."**_ – lamentei mentalmente.

- Pode ser já que alguns de nós estavam de saída... Mas nós podemos ficar e nos divertirmos um pouco.

"_**Pegue Bella e saia daqui, leve Emm e Alice com você." **_– avisou mentalmente.

- Será perfeito!- comemorou Laurent. – Estão de passagem por aqui também?

- Não, temos residência fixa aqui e peço que referee seus instintos neste território. – o tom que meu pai usou foi bem sério e reprovador.

- Residência fixa, mas como conseguem? – meu pai deu uma explicação rápida sobre nossa dieta e a extensão de nosso território.

- Fique tranqüilo... – disse a mulher em um tom debochado. – Caçamos em Seattle antes de vir pra cá... – senti Bella ficar tensa. – Não queremos problemas.

- Será melhor assim. – o tom de Carlisle agora era agradável, Laurent demonstrou certo interesse em nosso meio de vida, já os outros dois estavam ansiosos para jogar.

- Se quiser, pode nos acompanhar até em casa e terei muito gosto em lhes explicar tudo.

"_**É a sua deixa Edward."**_– lembrou mentalmente.

- Desculpem, mas meus filhos estavam de partida, não é mesmo garotos? – Emm e Alice vieram para junto de nós e assim que Bella se moveu em direção à saída uma rajada de vento soprou espalhando seu cheiro por toda a clareira.

"_**Hmmm... Que cheiro delicioso, mas o que uma humana faz aqui?**_**"** – pensou James me fazendo virar automaticamente pra ele em posição de defesa.

- Trouxeram um lanchinho é? – disse debochado ficando em posição de ataque, em segundos todos nós estávamos em volta de Bella com as presas expostas, rosnando alto, ele e a mulher estavam certos de que dariam conta de todos nós, já Laurent ainda estava confuso.

- O que fazem com uma humana? – Laurent estava espantado com nossa reação, vi Bella tencionar seus músculos, provavelmente sentiu o desprezo em sua voz e sinceramente, temia que reagisse de alguma forma.

- Bella é da família e nós a protegeremos, de quem quer que seja. – a voz de Carlisle não deixava dúvidas de que o faríamos.

- Não queremos encrenca, acho melhor irmos embora... – infelizmente os dois não compartilhavam de sua opinião. – Já disse que respeitaremos seu território. – Laurent estava sendo sincero.

"_**Essa humana gostosinha será minha ainda hoje"**_**.** – pensava James saindo da posição de ataque. _**"De preferência, na frente deste playboyzinho metido a besta!**_**"-** contive o rosnado para não me denunciar, travei a mandíbula com tanta força que meus dentes rangeram.

- Espero que este pequeno incidente não tenha atrapalhado, será que seu convite ainda está de pé? – o tal Laurent parecia mesmo interessado em nosso meio de vida.

- Claro, me acompanhem, por favor, Jazz acho melhor ir com Edward e os outros, peguem os carros sim? – meu irmão assentiu somente, vindo para junto de nós. – Vamos correr senhores? – meu pai indicou o caminho, mas pela mente da mulher e do loiro vi que eles não tinham intenção de segui-los, ele queria Bella e a caçada começaria naquele instante.

- Vamos Bella. – pedi apresando seus passos, ela praticamente corria ao meu lado.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou com a voz tremula, ninguém respondeu a joguei em minhas costas, se continuássemos naquele ritmo, não chegaríamos nunca.

- Mantenha os olhos fechados desta vez. – ela assentiu escondendo o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, disparei floresta adentro sendo seguido pelos meus irmãos. Assim que chegamos ao Jeep, a coloquei direto no banco traseiro. – Coloque o sinto nela Emm. - ele assentiu sentando-se de um lado e Jazz do outro, Alice estava ao meu lado.

- Será que dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Bella saiu impaciente.

- Aquele cara, o tal James é um rastreador e ele quer você, Bella. – meus irmãos me olharam chocados e Bella bufou alto.

- Ele me quer? Como assim ele me quer? – seu raciocínio estava um tanto lento.

"_**Eles pararam de seguir Carlisle, estão vindo em nossa direção"**_ – alertou Alice de olho nas decisões daqueles dois.

"_**Um rastreador? Eles são muito perigosos."**_** –** pensava Jasper preocupado com Alice.

Manobrei o carro de disparei pela trilha, Emm segurava Bella para que ela não se machucasse já que o carro sacudia muito, logo estávamos na pista sentido contrario a Forks.

- Edward para onde está indo? – novamente ignorei sua pergunta pisando fundo. – Edward me responda? O que está acontecendo? O que aquele vampiro quer comigo? – insistiu exaltada.

- Bella, por favor, fica quietinha. – pedi encontrando seu olhar pelo retrovisor.

-Não vou ficar quieta, não se não me disser agora mesmo o que está acontecendo? – exigiu lançando um olhar mortal para Emm que a segurava firme.

- Consegue acalmá-la Jazz? – novamente usei um tom inaudível pra ela.

"_**Com certeza."**__ –_ respondeu mentalmente.

- Ele é um rastreador Bella, e somente irá parar quando seu objetivo for atingido...

- E qual seria seu objetivo?

- Matá-la, diante de mim. – seus olhos saltaram.

- Por quê? O que diabos eu fiz pra ele?

- Seu cheiro o atraiu... – ela bufou alto revirando os olhos. - - Infelizmente você cheira muito bem pra ele também...

- Pensei que fosse somente pra você.

- Minha atitude, a atitude de todos nós o aguçou, ao defendermos você, acabamos tornando o jogo mais interessante para ele, James quer pegar você e lutar contra nós e tem certeza de que vencerá.

- E porque estamos fugindo?

- Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse Isabella? – praticamente berrei.

- E você? - revidou no mesmo tom. – Por acaso ouviu alguma palavra do que já disse a você? Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que não sou tão frágil quanto pensa, se esse tal rastreador me quer deixe-o vir, garanto que irá se surpreender.

-Não diga sandices Isabella! - os três nos ouviam calados.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME TIRAR DA CIDADE! – berrou em plenos pulmões. – Edward, você não está raciocinando direito... – sua voz saiu mais calma. – Se me tirar da cidade sem avisarmos o bando e meu tio, eles cairão matando em cima de Carlisle, Esme e Rose, colocará tudo que conseguimos a perder.

"_**Ela está certa, Edward."**_ – os três pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles sabem se defender, preciso te tirar daqui. – insisti, pelo retrovisor a vi menear a cabeça contrariada.

- Deixa de ser egoísta Edward! – cuspiu furiosa. - Não pode colocar sua família em risco por minha causa, precisamos avisar o bando e ao meu tio, se eu desaparecer isso vai se tornar uma guerra, deixe de ser teimoso!

- Ela está certa. – concordou Alice. – Eles podem protegê-la enquanto nós os pegamos.

- Não preciso ser protegida! – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Vocês não entendem, ele não ira parar até matá-la... – será que eles não entendiam? – Caçar é a sua obsessão, teremos que matá-lo e se a mulher e o outro entrarem se tornará uma luta.

- Não vejo problema algum em matá-lo. – Emm disse dando de ombros.

- Concordo com ele. – disse Jazz. – Se deixá-la com o bando, podemos pegá-los tranquilamente, você não conseguirá lutar com ela ao seu lado Edward...

-NÃO! – o grito dela ecoou no carro. – Vocês não vão lutar contra ninguém por minha causa, não vou perder mais ninguém estão me ouvindo? Sei o quanto aquele vampiro é perverso e mau, vi sua aura, ele e a mulher emanam uma energia ruim... Você não pode lutar contra ele, não posso me arriscar te perder Edward.

- Bella, por favor, me escute só desta vez. – pedi sentindo meu peito ser rasgado, ela estava sofrendo eu podia sentir.

- Ele está nos seguindo. – disse Alice.

- A mulher está com ele? – perguntou Jazz.

- Não, ela foi em direção a cidade, ele veio atrás de nós, está a cerca de dois quilômetros atrás.

- Me perdoa Edward... – Bella pediu do nada. – Eu te amo... Orbitar. – ao ouvir um estalar de dedos pisei no freio com tudo e Bella simplesmente havia desaparecido do carro.

- Wow! – Emm tinha os olhos arregalados, assim como Jasper. – Pra onde ela foi?

- Alice consegue vê-la? – minha irmã se concentrou e nada.

- Tente se concentrar em James. – Alice voltou a se concentrar e a imagem de Bella parada no meio da pista veio em sua mente, ele estava se aproximando dela.

- Droga! Bella só pode ter perdido o juízo! – falei virando o carro, disparando para o local, freei bruscamente ao ver dois vultos na pista, descemos do carro, mas algo nos impedia de nos aproximarmos.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela não se virou, continuou de costas para nós com os olhos cravados em James.

- Olha! Seu namoradinho veio para presenciar o nosso show. – James dizia a analisando.

"_**Até que ela é bem gostosinha, pra uma humana."**_ – pensava o infeliz me deixando irado.

"_**Se acalma Edward, por favor."**_– pediu Jazz ao meu lado, havia um escudo que nos impedia de passar, assim como aquele que havia segurado a Van.

- O que essa maluca vai fazer? – Alice parecia falar consigo mesma.

"_**A Bellinha perdeu o juízo."**__ –_ era o pensamento de Emmett.

- Você tem um cheiro tentador... – James deu alguns passos em sua direção, Bella permanecia no lugar, imóvel. – Será que o gosto é tão bom assim? – um rosnado brotou em meu peito. – Seu namorado é um tanto estressadinho. – o infeliz disse entre risos.

- Isso ele é mesmo. – Bella concordou. – Mas quanto a sentir o meu gosto, sinto muito meu caro, este privilégio não será seu... – sua voz saiu fria, nunca a ouvi falar daquela forma. – Vai ter que ficar na vontade.

"_**Que garotinha petulante, isso me agrada, é o meu tipo de mulher."**_ – novamente rosnei alto.

- Você parece não ter medo de mim. – o infeliz estava cada vez mais perto dela, que permanecia imóvel.

- E porque deveria?

- Porque vou acabar com você, com aquele seu namoradinho e ainda dar um fim naquele bando de vampiros idiotas. – Bella soltou uma gargalhada o que o surpreendeu e a nós também.

"_**Com certeza ela perdeu o juízo."**_– pensava Alice ao lado de Jazz.

"_**Sua namorada é doida, cara."**_– Emm assim como eu mal podia crer no que aquela maluca estava fazendo.

- Sinto em decepcioná-lo, mas você não tocará em um fio de cabelo de Edward ou qualquer membro daquela família.

- Isso nós veremos, humana petulante.

- Bella? – gritei em reflexo ao ver James se lançar sobre ela.

-Estupefaça. – Bella sibilou com um movimento muito rápido de sua mão e James foi lançado a metros de distância, o bastardo riu voltando a atacá-la. – Expeliarmus. – novamente ele foi lançado para trás o que o deixou atordoado. - Alarte ascendare. – foi Bella proferir tais palavras e James foi lançado ao ar caindo no chão fazendo um buraco na pista. – Leviocorpus.

-O que é você garota? – estava assustado e pendurado de ponta cabeça.

- Já disse que isso não é de sua conta sanguessuga asqueroso! – cuspiu com raiva. – Como ousa ameaçar as pessoas que eu amo? Como ousa ameaçar o meu namorado? – o lunático ria das palavras dela.

- Acha mesmo que pode comigo garotinha? – dizia tentando pegá-la.

- Jamais fará mal a outros novamente James, muito menos aos Cullen... – Bella levou a mão ao bolso da calça retirando um objeto brilhante. – Vá pro inferno que é o seu lugar James. – disse acendendo o isqueiro e com um movimento das mãos as chamas aumentaram girando em torno de James. – Tchauzinho babaca! – falou mandando um beijinho pra ele, com outro movimento de suas mãos o fogo o consumiu.

Os gritos agonizantes de James ecoavam pela floresta, eu e meus irmãos olhávamos atônitos para a cena, Bella girou nos calcanhares se voltando pára nós, caindo inconsciente.

- Bella? – chamei disparando em sua direção. - Por favor, Bella acorda, meu amor acorda. – pedi tentando reanimá-la, mas ela simplesmente não reagia. – Ela não reage Alice. – estava apavorado.

- Vocês viram? Como ela fez aquilo? – Emm ainda estava atônito com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Ela deve ter usado muita energia gerando o escudo e com tudo aquilo. – dizia Alice ao meu lado, também estava preocupada com Bella. Jazz assumiu o volante disparando para a mansão, Carlisle precisava vê-la, Alice pegou o celular e o avisou, ele estava nos aguardando.

- Pai? – chamei entrando com Bella em meus braços.

-Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu filho? – Esme estava assustada e muito preocupada.

- Depois ele conta Esme. – Alice pediu indo para junto dela.

- Ela está aparentemente bem, não entendo o porquê não volta? Teremos que avisar Billy Black, ele a criou, sabe o que está acontecendo com ela.

"_**O que pode ter acontecido para que ela chegasse nesse estado?**_**"**- se perguntava enquanto a examinava minuciosamente.

- Tem o telefone dele Edward?

- Não, mas Bella tem. – Alice rapidamente pegou o celular de Bella procurando o número.

- Billy? Alice Cullen, seria possível vir até nossa casa, é a Bella. – minha irmã explicou por cima o que houve, ele estava a caminho.

- Bella? Acorda meu amor... Você está me assustando. – disse acariciando seu rosto, ela estava no sofá da sala, logo Billy e o bando estavam em casa.

- O que fez a ela seu desgraçado? – Jacob acusou assim que entrou em casa, ele veio com tudo pra cima de mim, mas Emm e Jazz se postaram na frente.

- Ele não fez nada! – minha irmã praticamente berrou. – Bella não nos deixou agir, enfrentou James sozinha, a maluca nos impediu de ajudar e...

- O que ela tem Billy? – meu pai perguntou ao lado do homem.

- Gastou muita energia, ela dormirá por um longo tempo, não se preocupem é natural. – pela sua mente pude ver que aquilo sempre acontecia quando Bella gastava muita energia. – Acho bom abastecerem a dispensa, ela vai acordar faminta. – disse divertido. - Conte-me exatamente o que houve filho?

Jazz, Emm, Alice e eu contamos exatamente o que houve. Meus pais e Rose estavam chocados, no entanto, Billy parecia se divertir com aquilo.

- Ela está mesmo bem? – estava aflito.

- Sim filho, não se preocupe, logo ela estará de pé... – ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar. – Tem idéia da sorte que teve garoto? – era estranho ouvi-lo me chamar de garoto, já que tecnicamente sou mais velho que ele. – Bella o ama e ama sua família, o enfrentou sozinha porque sabia perfeitamente que poderia derrotá-lo, não se preocupe, minha garota é forte, passou por muita coisa e esta foi sua primeira luta com seu maior inimigo e venceu...

- O idiota não teve chance contra ela. – Emmett disse empolgado.

- Bella está evoluindo, ainda não atingiu sua maturidade, quando isso acontecer... – se calou sorrindo, meneava a cabeça e aquilo me deixou intrigado. – Não tem idéia da preciosidade que tem em suas mãos filho, Isabella é um ser único!

- Se esta foi sua primeira luta, como Bella sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer? – perguntou Jazz, o velho sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ela treinou durante anos, estudou sua espécie, sua força e suas fraquezas, é uma garota muito inteligente e com um gênio difícil...

"_**Eu que o diga!"**_– disse mentalmente.

- Sua força não está no sangue quileute e sim em sua herança de Maria, como dizem os de sua raça. Sua linhagem é muito poderosa, pois sua energia e força são retiradas dos quatro elementos e principalmente do amor que traz em seu coração e pelo que me contaram, minha garota tem amor de sobra por todos vocês, por isso estamos de certa forma ligados, por ela, por amor a Isabella.

"_**Como pode se arriscar assim por nós?"**_ – se perguntava Rosalie olhando para Bella que continuava desacordada.

- Ela ama a nossa família Rosalie, porque não gosta dela?Não consegue aceitá-la? – estava ao seu lado, Carlisle conversava com Billy e Sam, Jacob continuava a me culpar pelo que havia acontecido.

- Não é que eu não goste dela, estou até me acostumando a tê-la por perto, é que...

- Bella não é uma ameaça a nós Rose, os Volturi jamais saberão sobre ela.

"_**Mas ela tem a chance de viver uma vida plena e feliz, não entanto porque prefere ficar entre nós."**_

- Confesso que também não entendo. – ela deu um sorriso discreto indo para junto de Emmett, minha irmã se deu conta do quanto Bella nos amava, pois nos defendeu com unhas e dentes.

**POV BELLA**

A sensação que eu tinha era de que um caminhão havia passado por cima de mim, ouvi vozes ao longe e com certa dificuldade abri meus olhos, mas a claridade os incomodou. Novamente tentei abrir os olhos, eu estava em um sofá, o sofá da mansão, mas eu tinha a nítida impressão de ter ouvido a voz do tio Billy?

- Bella? – aquela voz me fez sorrir assim que a ouvi. – Como se sente? – parecia preocupado. –Dói algo? – estava aflito, angustiado.

- Estou bem, um pouco tonta e com muita, mais muita fome. – meu vampiro lindo riu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu avisei. – ouvi tio Billy dizer.

- Tio? O que faz aqui?

- Ficamos meio perdidos, sem saber o que fazer. – disse Carlisle ao lado dele.

- Vou preparar algo pra você comer querida. – Esme veio pra junto de mim e me deu um abraço apertado. – Tem alguma preferência?

- Qualquer coisa, eu estou realmente faminta!

- Como se sente filha? – tio Billy perguntou sério desta vez.

- Um pouco fraca ainda, mas logo ficarei bem. – disse sorrindo. – Por quanto tempo dormi desta vez?

- Não muito, por volta de seis horas. – Edward respondeu prontamente.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. – pedi tocando seu rosto.

- Você me assustou, nunca mais ouse fazer algo parecido novamente... – ele sorriu. – Quase me mata de susto Isabella. – falou divertido.

- Me perdoa, falei coisas horríveis, fiquei com medo de pensarem que...

- Shhh... Não diga isso Bella, estamos orgulhosos de você. – meu vampiro me envolveu em seus braços. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você meu amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Ainda estou perplexo com o que vi, nem sequer precisou tocá-lo. – dizia Jasper com certa empolgação.

- Confesso que se pudesse teria me borrado todo... – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Emmett. – Você é foda Bellinha!

- Emmett! – ralhou Carlisle.

- Seus poderes são mesmo incríveis Bella, mas tenho que confessar que senti medo... - as palavras de Alice me preocuparam. – Se algo tivesse lhe acontecido, jamais me perdoaria.

- Desculpe, mas fiquei com medo de que se arriscassem por minha causa, jamais iria permitir que ele fizesse mal a algum de você, jamais. E os outros dois? Pra onde foram? – a ruiva com ar selvagem me veio à mente, assim como o moreno de dreads.

- Laurent esteve aqui, saiu pouco antes de chegarem, foi para Denali, está disposto a experimentar nosso modo de viver. – comentou Carlisle?

- Ele é confiável, Carlisle?

- Isso não posso lhe afirmar, Edward e Jazz estavam com você, mas me pareceu sincero.

- Não confiaria tanto, a energia dele era tão ruim quanto à dos outros dois, sua aura era negra. – todos se entreolharam.

- Não se preocupe filha, Eleazar e as garotas são de confiança, irão ficar de olho nele. – somente assenti. – Já a mulher, a tal Victória, desapareceu, nem sinal dela.

- Foi sentido a Seattle, parece meio perdida, sem saber que rumo tomar. – disse Alice perdendo o foco.

- Tem certeza de que ela e James eram parceiros? – Jazz perguntou para Edward.

- Sim, vi na mente dela, era louca por ele, por quê?

- Porque se for assim às coisas podem se complicar. – olhei para Edward sem entender nada.

- Como assim complicar? – indagou Jake, só então me dei conta de que ele e Sam estavam ali também.

- Jake, Sam? O que fazem aqui?

- Acha mesmo que mandaria meu pai pra cá sozinho? – respondeu atravessado, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortal o qual ele retribuiu.

- Se é assim como Edward diz, não acham que Victória vai querer vingança? – Edward me apertou contra si.

- Segundo Laurent, Victória é tão perigosa quanto James, mais astuta eu diria. – alertou Carlisle.

- Bella não pode ficar sozinha. – minha vontade era de castrar aquele lobo, lhe lancei um olhar mortal. - Não adianta me olhar assim Bella, a senhorita vai ficar na reserva e ponto final. – disse como se mandasse em mim.

- Não preciso de babá, sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha. – retruquei entre os dentes.

-Só que não se esqueça Isabella que você pode ser pega de surpresa, por mais forte que seja ela é uma vampira cruel e sedenta de vingança. Portando você vem conosco. – olhei para tio Billy.

- Tio?

- Seu primo está certo Bella, precisa ficar segura. – mal pude crer que ele concordava com aquilo?

- Tenho minha casa, não preciso ficar na reserva.

- Mas se Bella for para a reserva, ficará longe de Edward e de nós. – lembrou Alice.

- Isso não é problema pra mim. – respondeu o grosso do Jake.

- Mas é pra mim! – retruquei. -Não vou ficar longe dele ouviu bem, não vou pra reserva nem arrastada. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Se acalme Bella. – pediu Edward que estava calmo demais pro meu gosto, será que eu o havia assustado demais?

- Desculpe me intrometer, mas acho que aqui Bella também ficará protegida e vocês têm acesso livre a nossa casa, já nós não podemos entrar na reserva. – disse Carlisle com seu jeito diplomático.

- O doutor tem razão... – concordou tio Billy. - Bella fica aqui, se não for inconveniente, pra vocês que venhamos com freqüência, os anciões ainda estão relutantes. – explicou com seu jeito calmo, meu namorado tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, o que me deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Será que podem fazer o favor de parar de ignorar a minha presença aqui? – falei acenando com as mãos. - Tenho minha casa e posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma. – insisti.

- Você fica aqui e ponto final. – Edward disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Vai mesmo permitir que ela conviva no mesmo teto que ele? – Jake cuspiu furioso.

- Não se preocupe senhor Black, Bella terá um quarto só pra ela, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Esme dizia vindo da cozinha. - Arrumaremos tudo para recebê-la como se deve.

- Obrigado senhora Cullen, bom acho que já os perturbamos demais.

- Fique mais um pouco senhor Black, não deseja comer algo? E vocês garotos, não estão com fome.

- Não obrigado senhora. – Sam agradeceu educadamente, já Jacob nem se deu ao trabalho.

- Não foi esta a educação que lhe dei garoto. – tio Billy o repreendeu.

- Não, obrigada senhora. – Esme somente assentiu.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, não se esqueça deste velho aqui. – disse se voltando pra mim.

- Pode deixar, vou visitá-lo sempre tio. – falei estalando um beijo nele.

- Qualquer problema nos avise. – Jake disse de forma fria, sinceramente eu lamentava muito que o clima entre eu e ele tivesse chegado aquele ponto.

- Avisarei, obrigada por vim. – ele somente assentiu, fazendo um aceno de cabeça, Sam fez o mesmo.

- Venha querida, precisa recuperar suas forças. – Esme praticamente me puxou para a cozinha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Estou postando mais um, **

**comentem, por favor! **

**E para quem deixa seu comentário, **

**Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA cont.**

Eu estava faminta e comi feito uma desesperada sob o olhar assustado dos sete vampiros, era um tanto constrangedor, já que faziam umas caretas estranha.

- Isso tudo vai caber ai? – perguntava Emm fazendo careta enquanto eu basicamente devorava o que Esme punha diante de mim.

- Assim que acabar podemos ir buscar suas coisas o que acha? – Alice disse sentando-se ao meu lado, Edward estava do outro.

- Tudo bem, não vai adiantar nada eu dizer que não. – ela revirou os olhos. – Oh meu Deus!

- O que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- O que farei com o Merlin?

- Traga-o pra cá, acredito que ninguém vai atacar o seu gato. – Esme disse divertida.

- Mas ele não irá atrapalhar?

- Em que? Aquele pulguento só sabe dormir. – retrucou Alice.

- Não fale assim dele. – a repreendi e a maluca me deu de língua.

-Ótimo! Agora teremos um gato? Viraremos piada, isso sim. – resmungou a loira da sala.

- Pouco me importa! – Esme disse dando de ombros. – Traga-o pra cá querida. – assenti somente, acabamos indo Edward, eu, Alice, Jazz, Emmett e Rosalie.

Alice me ajudou a separar algumas roupas, enquanto Edward pegava as coisas de Merlin e levava para o carro, o prendeu na gaiola sem problema algum.

- Esse seu gato é muito esquisito Bella. – dizia Jazz o olhando torto.

- Não é não, ele está acostumado com Edward e Alice, é só isso. – falei dando de ombros.

- Pegou tudo? – perguntou meu vampiro lindo, Emm e Rose só ficaram olhando.

- Sim, está tudo ali. – falei apontando para as três malas, ele as pegou como se não pesasse nada, tranquei a casa e voltamos para a mansão. Esme já havia organizado o quarto de hospedes para me receber e Merlin ficou comigo o que não agradou muito o meu namorado imortal.

- O meu quarto é de frente pro seu, vamos estar pertinho um do outro. – estávamos na minha nova cama.

- Pensei que fosse ficar lá comigo. – disse ainda emburrado.

- Qual a diferença Edward? Vai ficar mais aqui do que lá, tenho certeza. – ele me olhou de canto de olho.

- Obrigado! – disse do nada.

- Pelo que? – perguntei confusa.

- Por me impedir de fazer besteira, por nos salvar e por me amar, simplesmente. – seu olhar estava tão intenso, tão penetrante.

- Disponha! – respondi sorrindo, ele me puxou pra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso e avassalador.

No dia vinte de junho seria o aniversário de Edward e eu teria dezoito dias para criar um feitiço, depois de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar com um jeitinho bem especial sob o olhar embasbacado das três vampiras, me concentrei nos estudos.

- O que você está fazendo? – era a terceira vez que Alice perguntava aquilo, ela estava no meu quarto, Esme entretida com um de seus projetos, Carlisle estava no hospital, Rose na garagem mexendo em um dos carros, já os três foram caçar e voltariam provavelmente em três dias.

- Preciso encontrar o feitiço certo para criar um amuleto...

- Amuleto? Amuleto pra que? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Para dissipar o meu cheiro, quer dizer o cheiro do meu sangue, enquanto Edward usá-lo, não serei tão tentadora para ele, se é que me entende? Vou aproveitar para protegê-lo.

-Como assim? – Alice era bem curiosa, acho que o fato de não conseguir ver o meu futuro, assim como Edward não podia ler minha mente, os deixavam curiosos.

- Vou protegê-lo de alguns poderes...

- Menos o meu não é? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Porque o protegeria de seu dom? Ou o de Jazz? Vou manter sua mente protegida de ataques, se é que me entende?

Ela foi comigo encomendar o colar o qual transformaria em amuleto, mostrei o desenho para o rapaz, depois ele só gravaria em latim as palavras exatas usadas no feitiço. Liguei para Beth e pedi pra que providenciasse o presente dele, enviei via e-mail o desenho de como eu queria que ficasse, assim que estivesse pronto ela me enviaria.

Eu passava praticamente o dia todo no quarto, foram várias tentativas frustradas, mas eu encontraria o feitiço certo ou meu nome não é Isabella Swan. Já estava há dias naquele estudo intensivo, trancada naquele quarto, Esme é que me lembrava de que eu tinha que comer, acabei adormecendo sobre o livro de feitiços, despertei ao sentir um toque frio em meu rosto, abri os olhos encontrando aqueles orbes quase dourados.

- Não acha que está exagerando? Minha mãe disse que mal saiu desse quarto Bella, está dormindo em pé. – disse me levando pra cama.

- Você não entende, eu preciso encontrar...

- Eu entendo meu amor, e sei que você vai encontrar, porque é inteligente e muito esperta, mas tem que ir com calma. – somente assenti me aninhando em seus braços. Edward ficava comigo, mas meu namorado lindo não tinha muita paciência, já que eu ficava concentrada demais na leitura e em meus próprios pensamentos, ele acabava descendo para jogar alguma coisa com seus irmãos.

- CONSEGUI! – gritei comemorando, pulando em cima da cama, em um átimo os Cullen estavam no meu quarto.

- O que foi Bella? – Edward praticamente se materializou no meu quarto, a cara dele era impagável. – O que aconteceu?

- Encontrei... – disse pulando sobre ele que me pegou no ar. - Eu encontrei o feitiço certo. – comemorei agarrada a ele, com minhas pernas enlaçadas em seu quadril e os braços envolviam seu pescoço, estava tão feliz que ignorei completamente os outros.

- Jura? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Agora é só aguardar o dia o seu aniversário?

-Mas ainda falta uma semana. - resmungou se deixando cair sentado sobre a cama comigo agarrada a ele, eu estava no seu colo, os outros haviam sumido como apareceram.

- Tem que ser no dia do seu aniversário... – uma de minhas mãos acariciava os cabelos em sua nuca, ele adorava quando fazia aquilo, parecia Merlin ronronando. - Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu confio meu amor... – Edward estalou um beijo em meus lábios. – Mal posso esperar. – meus pelos eriçaram ao sentir a ponta do seu nariz roçar pela curvatura do meu pescoço, em seguida ele distribuiu beijos deixando um rastro de fogo sob a minha pele.

-Edward... – arfei ao sentir seus dentes roçando em minha pele. – Isso... É tortura sabia? - sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, senti seu hálito contra minha pele quando sorriu.

Eu vestia uma blusa de alcinha, senti os dedos finos de Edward remove-las, voltando a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço, passando pela minha clavícula chegando até o meu ombro, fez o caminho contrário até chegar aos meus lábios os quais tomou em um beijo lento, como se saboreasse cada pedacinho da minha boca, foi um beijo extremamente excitante.

Uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha nuca e a outra estava na minha coxa a qual ele apertava, forte demais para um humano e fraco demais para um vampiro. Mas como sempre quando a coisa começou a esquentar, ele delicadamente me colocou sobre a cama se afastando um pouco de mim. Eu não bufava mais, nem mesmo reclamava, por mais frustrante que aquilo fosse, pois sabia o quanto custava para ele estar ali, daquela forma comigo.

Estávamos os seis na sala assistindo a um filme, Alice e Jazz estavam no outro sofá, Rose estava na ponta do sofá maior e Emm recostado em suas pernas enquanto a loira acariciava seus cabelos, eu estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Edward que brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo, o enrolando em seu dedo. De repente Alice perdeu o foco e pela expressão do meu vampiro seja o que for que ela viu não o agradou em nada.

- O que foi Alice, o que você viu? – Jazz perguntou ao lado dela como sempre fazia quando tinha uma visão.

- Tem certeza disso? – disse Edward.

- O que ta rolando? – perguntou Emm.

- Teremos visitas... – notei uma troca de olhares entre ela e Edward. – Os Denali estão vindo para o aniversário de Edward, uma sensação ruim passou por mim ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Todos? – desta vez foi Rose que perguntou.

- Carmem, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, Irina e Laurent.

- O que ele vem fazer aqui? –Emm cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ele e Irina estão juntos ao que parece. – Alice respondeu prontamente.

- Era só o que faltava! – soltou Jazz incomodado, algo me dizia que a vinda dos Denali para cá nos traria problemas, olhei para Edward que sorriu meio amarelo.

Depois daquela notícia notei que Edward estava um tanto tenso, não entendia o porquê daquela preocupação, seria pelo fato de Laurent vir com eles, ou o fato de sua "amiga", estar vindo pra cá? Porque de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ela era uma das vampiras que viviam em Denali.

- Quando eles chegam? – perguntei me sentando.

- Amanhã, o mais tardar. – assenti somente, ela fez o mesmo que o irmão, a conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que algo a preocupava. Alice voltou a olhar para Edward e algo me dizia que eles estavam em uma de suas conversas estranhas. Carlisle assim que chegou comentou que seu amigo Eleazar havia ligado avisando que estavam chegando.

- Não se preocupe Bella... – disse sorrindo pra mim. – Os Denali são de total confiança, são como uma extensão desta família. – sinceramente eu já estava farta de ouvir aquilo.

- Não estou preocupada Carlisle, se confia neles, também confio. – Edward estava quieto demais, desde a visão de Alice que ficou daquele jeito, calado e pensativo.

- Mas e o Laurent? – Emm lembrou.

- Eleazar disse que ele está se adaptando bem, leva tempo e sabem disso não é? – os seis vampiros assentiram.

- Porque dizem que eles são uma extensão de sua família? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Eleazar e eu nos conhecemos há muitos anos, aproximadamente três séculos...

- Wow! – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Sou um tanto antigo minha filha. – disse divertido.

- Quantos anos têm?

- 367 anos... –fiquei literalmente boquiaberta. - Eleazar e eu fizemos parte da corte dos Volturi... – aquilo era novidade pra mim.

- Fez parte da corte deles?

- Sim, pouco depois de ter me tornado o que sou, Aro, Marcus e Caius respeitavam minha opção de vida, mas nunca aceitaram muito bem... – ele não quis se estender no assunto e o respeitei. - Enfim, cansei da vida entre eles e decidi vir para a América, Eleazar ainda viveu um bom tempo com eles antes de vir para este continente também, foi quando conheceu as Denali e se apaixonou por Carmem, estão juntos até hoje.

- Porque as Denali?

- Era um clã só de mulheres, Carmem, Tanya, Kate e Irina, depois da morte de sua mãe Sasha, que foi quem as criou...

- Como ela morreu?

- Sasha fez algo imperdoável aos olhos de Aro e seus irmãos, ela sabia disso e mesmo assim o fez...

- Mas o que ela pode ter feito para ter a morte como castigo?

- Transformou uma criança, seu nome era Vasili, é estritamente proibido transformar uma criança, nos denunciaria.

- Porque fez algo tão cruel? Como pode transformar uma criança?

- Sinceramente não sei os motivos que a levaram a fazer tal coisa, mas lhe custou à vida e a vida de Vasili... – seu modo de falar deixava claro que não aprovava aquilo. - Depois daquilo as Denali mudaram seu meio de vida também.

-Entendo.

- Vivemos durante um bom tempo juntos em Denali no Alaska, éramos uma grande família, mas começou a chamar muito atenção das pessoas, tantos membros juntos, então optamos por vir para Forks da primeira vez.

- Desde então sempre nos reunimos... – Esme disse com um enorme sorriso. -Vai adorar as garotas, são um encanto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – falei forçando um sorriso. – Eles sabem que estou aqui?

- Não... – respondeu Carlisle. – Achei melhor deixar pra contar pessoalmente, com Edward e Jazz aqui por causa de Laurent.

- Mas com certeza Laurent comentou com eles o que ocorreu aqui, certo?

- Não creio que ele saiba Bella, Laurent saiu antes de vocês voltarem, só se ele se encontrou com a tal Victória o que eu acho pouco provável. – assenti somente, aquela sensação ruim não me abandonava e pra ajudar todos trocavam olhares estranhos e conversavam entre si me excluindo da conversa.

- Acho melhor manter Merlin em seu quarto, pra evitar incidentes... – brincou Emmett. – A casa vai estar cheia de vampiros e sabe como é! Acidentes acontecem!

- Cala essa boca Emmett! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Seu irmão só estava brincando, qual é o seu problema? Porque está com essa cara? – falei voltando minha atenção pra ele.

- Que cara? – era impressão minha ou ele estava se fazendo de desentendido?

- Essa sua cara ai, algo está te preocupando por acaso? – semicerrei os olhos ao ver meu vampiro engolir seco.

- Não gosto da idéia de Laurent rondando por aqui, eu não confio nele, só isso. – disse dando de ombros, claro que não era só aquilo, mas não quis bancar a namorada ciumenta.

- Se é assim, posso voltar pra minha casa, assim terão mais liberdade, já que seus amigos estão vindo pra cá.

- Nem pensar, esqueceu que não pode ficar sozinha? – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Então fique comigo por lá. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Precisamos de Edward aqui, por causa de Laurent. – lembrou Jasper.

- Droga!- soltei bufando novamente.

Não consegui persuadir meu namorado a ir comigo pra minha casa, só me restava ficar e finalmente conhecer a tal amiga dele. Enquanto eu tomava um banho, podia ouvi-lo tocando na sala de música, sorri me lembrando da primeira vez que tocou pra mim... Foi à coisa mais linda que já tinha ouvido em minha vida, sem contar que vê-lo concentrado dedilhando aquelas teclas era fascinante.

Estava me trocando quando ouvi o som de carros chegando, provavelmente os Denali haviam chegado, senti meu estômago se contrair, tamanho nervoso. Sobressaltei ao ouvir alguém bater na porta.

- Bella? – era Alice. – Posso entrar?

- Entre.

- Eles chegaram, vim para ajudá-la a escolher uma roupa bem bonita. – assenti indo com ela para o meu closet. O vestido que Alice separou era frente única em preto, que batia um pouco abaixo da coxa, para calçar separou uma sandália no mesmo tom.

- Acho melhor deixá-los soltos. – disse ajeitando meus cabelos, era incrível como ela gostava de fazer aquilo, optamos por uma maquiagem leve. – Pronto, está pronta?

"_**Sinceramente não!"-**_ respondi mentalmente, mas achei melhor não dizer nada, afinal a casa estava cheia de vampiros.

Assim que chegamos ao último lance de escadas estanquei ao ver mais seis vampiros na sala, parecia mesmo uma grande família, eles se abraçavam e se cumprimentavam entre si, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Vi que uma mulher absurdamente linda estava abraçada a Edward e meu namorado retribuía o abraço de forma carinhosa, só o vi fazer aquilo com Alice e Esme.

Ela era alta e seu vestido justo moldava seu corpo escultural com um belo decote que insinuava seus seios fartos, seus cabelos eram longos e num tom diferente, nem loiro nem ruivo, uma mistura dos dois. Definitivamente era uma linda mulher, assim como as outras três, mas algo me dizia que aquela era a tal amiga dele, podia sentir em meus ossos.

Laurent parecia surpreso com a cena assim como eu, com um limpar de garganta, Alice chamou a atenção para nós e todos se voltaram para a escada. Ergui a cabeça descendo com Alice ao meu lado, os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em mim, ele disse algo a mulher e se afastou vindo na minha direção.

- Você está linda! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer com sua aproximação.

- São seus olhos. – ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso torto arrebatador.

- Eleazar, Carmem, garotas... – Carlisle disse chamando a atenção deles. – E Laurent é claro. Gostaria de apresentar-lhes minha nora, Isabella Swan, a nossa Bella. – o choque passou pelo rosto dos seis vampiros que rapidamente se recompôs, houve uma troca de olhares entre eles e os Cullen.

- Nora? – soltou a mulher próxima de Eleazar.

- Sim Irina, Bella é a namorada de Edward. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Meu Deus! Uma humana, Ed? Perdeu o juízo? – disse como se eu não estivesse presente.

- Irina! – ralhou a mulher que abraçava meu namorado há minutos atrás. – Com certeza Ed vai nos contar o que está acontecendo, não é querido? – falou piscando pra ele que assentiu sorrindo, eu daria um beliscão nele, mas o filho da mãe não sentiria nada.

- Bella? – chamou Carlisle. – Este é meu amigo Eleazar... – dizia ele me apresentando a um homem moreno aparentemente com a mesma faixa de idade dele, talvez um pouco mais velho.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Eleazar. – falei estendendo minha mão para ele.

- O prazer é meu, querida... – ele segurou minha mão a levando aos lábios depositando um beijo. - Isso é mesmo surpreendente. – disse olhando para Edward, com certeza dizia algo em pensamento, mas foram discretos, talvez pelo fato de Laurent estar presente.

- Esta é Carmem minha esposa. – o homem disse me apresentando a linda morena ao seu lado.

- Ora veja, finalmente encontrou alguém não é Edward... – dizia divertida. – E vejo que teve muito bom gosto, ela é mesmo linda, como vai Bella? – ela foi muito educada e simpática, mas tantos elogios me fizeram corar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Carmem.

– Ela é tímida. – brincou. - O prazer é todo meu, minha cara.

- Não vai me apresentar Ed? – perguntou uma loira alta com olhos cor de âmbar.

- Claro que sim Kate... – meu vampiro disse sorrindo. – Bella esta é Kate, podemos dizer que somo primos. - seu humor parecia bem melhor.

- Garota tem que me contar qual é o seu segredo? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

-Para com isso Kate. – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Segredo? Que segredo?

- Como fez para roubar o coração do solteirão mais cobiçado em nosso mundo. – senti meu rosto pegar fogo, com certeza estava corada. – Olha que bonitinho, ela cora. – me perguntava se ela seria parenta de Emmett?

- Kate? Vai deixá-la constrangida. – ralhou Carmem.

- Tudo bem, é um prazer conhecê-la Kate. – ela me abraçou para o meu espanto e de todos.

- Nossa! Como você cheira bem!

- Obrigada? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Kate é meio impulsiva. – sussurrou meu vampiro, depositando um beijo no meu rosto.

- Esta é Irina e seu companheiro Laurent. – disse Carmem fazendo as honras desta vez, Edward ficou tenso de repente.

- Como vai Irina, Laurent. – os cumprimentei com um simples aceno de cabeça o qual foi retribuído.

- Não consigo entender... – Irina falou me olhando fixamente. - Com tanta vampira dando sopa por ai, foi se envolver com uma humana? – havia certo desdém em sua voz, Edward travou a mandíbula e pude ouvir seus dentes rangerem, tamanha força que fazia. Vi meu vampiro sibilar algo inaudível.

- Isso foi desnecessário Irina! – a mulher que estava abraçada a Edward se aproximou de nós, provavelmente a tal Tanya. – Desculpe minha irmã, querida... – ela estava sendo muito simpática, o que me deixou confusa. – É que Ed sempre fugiu de compromissos, não é querido? – disse tocando o rosto dele. – Oh desculpe! Sou Tanya, Tanya Denali... – sua mão estava estendida pra mim. – Ed e eu somos amigos, grandes amigos.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Tanya... – a cumprimentei segurando firme sua mão. – Então ela é a amiga de quem me falou? – os olhos do meu namorado pareciam que saltariam a qualquer momento.

- Não se preocupe Isabella, Ed e eu temos um carinho muito especial um pelo outro, afinal, somos amigos há tantos anos.

- Tanya. – seu tom foi de repreenda.

- Oh eu faço idéia! – não consegui conter meu sarcasmo. - Com uma amizade de tanto anos, imagino que já devem ter compartilhado de tudo um pouco, não é mesmo?

- Bella. – Edward usou o mesmo tom que usou com ela e aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Não tem idéia da intensidade de nossa amizade...

- Disso não tenho dúvidas! – não conseguia deixar de ser sarcástica, ela semicerrou os olhos e fiz o mesmo sem deixar de encará-la, ficamos ali nos encarando por alguns instantes.

- Garotas, porque não se sentam... – pediu Carlisle. - Afinal estamos todos entre amigos, não é mesmo? – Edward me puxou pra si, colando seu corpo ao meu, com certeza ele notou o quanto eu tremia. – Laurent? Porque não nos conta como anda com a nova dieta? – meu amado sogro era mesmo muito diplomático.


	12. Chapter 12

**Como o prometido aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos até terça!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV EDWARD**

No momento em que vi na mente de Alice que os Denali viriam pra cá, eu soube que teria problemas... Toda vez que o nome dos Denali era pronunciado perto de Bella, minha amada namorada não conseguia disfarçar seu desconforto, tive certeza disso quando Carlisle falou sobre eles e Bella o encheu de perguntas.

"_**Acho que ela sabe de alguma coisa."**_ – comentou Alice me olhando como se pedisse desculpas, afinal ela não tinha nada que falar que fui para Denali quando fugi daquela vez, e pelas perguntas que fez a Alice, com certeza sabia que a tal amiga da qual falei, era uma Denali.

-Tenho certeza!- sibilei em um tom que Bella não pudesse ouvir.

- Acho melhor manter Merlin em seu quarto, pra evitar incidentes, a casa vai estar cheia de vampiros e sabe como é! Acidentes acontecem! – Emm estava brincando, mas Bella já estava nervosa com a vinda deles, ele precisava piorar as coisas?

- Cala essa boca Emmett! – cuspi entre os dentes alto demais e Bella acabou ouvindo.

- Seu irmão só estava brincando, qual é o seu problema? Porque está com essa cara? – me repreendeu, estava desconfiada, dava pra ver em seu olhar.

- Que cara? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Essa sua cara ai, algo está te preocupando por acaso? – pelo modo como me olhava tive certeza de que Bella sabia de algo.

- Não gosto da idéia de Laurent rondando por aqui, eu não confio nele, só isso. – disse como se fosse óbvio, ela me lançou outro olhar desconfiado e deu de ombros somente.

"_**Acho que você ta ferrado, cara!"**_ – às vezes eu tinha vontade incontrolável de matar Emmett.

Bella subiu para o seu quarto, achei melhor dar espaço a ela, tudo que eu não queria era outra discussão. Fui para a sala de música, era o único lugar da casa onde conseguia espairecer. Sorri enquanto dedilhava as teclas me lembrando da cara que Bella fez quando me viu tocar pela primeira vez.

Às vezes a surpreendia me olhando com certo fascínio, quando sorria pra ela, podia ouvir seu coração bater descompassado, seu olhar perder o foco e minha Bella me olhar deslumbrada. Mesmo estando na sala de música ouvi quando Alice bateu em sua porta.

"_Eles chegaram, vim para ajudá-la a escolher uma roupa bem bonita_." – pela mente de minha irmã pude ver que Bella não estava muito animada e o quanto minha irmã adorava fazê-la de Barbie, como dizia Emm.

Assim que os Denali entraram na sala de estar da mansão meus olhos foram para Laurent, mas não consegui captar nada de anormal em sua mente, ele admirava com certa inveja a bela casa, assim como o conforto que ela nos proporcionava, comparando-a com a casa dos Denali. Pela mente de Irina pude ver que estava mesmo apaixonada por ele, já Laurent não deixava transparecer o mesmo interesse, algo me dizia que Irina contou a ele sobre o meu dom.

Todos se cumprimentavam, era sempre assim quando nos reuníamos nos tratávamos como se fossemos mesmo uma grande família. Cumprimentei a todos, assim como meus irmãos, Esme e Carlisle. Pela mente de Alice vi que estavam prontas e descendo, Bella estava linda.

Assim que me viu Tanya veio ao meu encontro me abraçando de forma calorosa, sempre que nos encontrávamos ela fazia aquilo, vinha cheia de charme, era o jeito dela, não poderia culpá-la, afinal Tanya não sabia sobre Bella e eu.

"_**Está ainda mais lindo de quando esteve em Denali na última vez."**_– sorri com seu pensamento, Tanya era mesmo impossível.

- Oi Tanya!

- Oi Ed! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios como sempre fazia, mas gelei quando vi pela mente de Esme que Bella estava parada na escada ao lado de Alice, me apartei de Tanya, de forma delicada e sutil.

"_**O que pensa que está fazendo Edward Cullen?"**__ – _Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente. Bella ergueu o queixo empinando aquele narizinho lindo descendo ao lado de Alice, toda a atenção se voltou para as duas, quer dizer para Bella.

Fui para o junto dela que parecia nervosa, com todos a olhando daquela forma, os pensamentos variavam com respeito a ela. Eleazar parecia confuso, assim como Carmen e Kate, já Tanya suspeitava de quem se tratava e Irina a olhava com indiferença, Laurent tentava entender o que víamos nela.

-Você está linda! – sussurrei em seu ouvindo, sentindo Bella estremecer.

- São seus olhos. – rebateu timidamente, sorri do modo como ela gostava e assim que me aproximei dela, os pensamentos se alvoroçaram.

- Eleazar, Carmem, garotas... – meu pai chamou a atenção de todos. – E Laurent é claro. Gostaria de apresentar-lhes minha nora, Isabella Swan, a nossa Bella. – pela mente deles pude ver o choque passar por todos sem exceção.

- Nora? – Irina praticamente gritou. **"**_**Edward só pode ter perdido o juízo!**_**"** - sinceramente esperava aquela reação de Tanya e não dela.

- Sim Irina, Bella é a namorada de Edward. – afirmou Carlisle.

- Meu Deus! Uma humana, Ed, por acaso perdeu o juízo? – disse inconformada.

- Irina! – ralhou Tanya. **"**_**Desculpe Ed, é que Irina sempre achou que nós... Você entende não é?"**_ – pediu em pensamento, somente assenti imperceptivelmente. – Com certeza Ed vai nos contar o que está acontecendo, não é querido? – falou piscando pra mim, sorri pra ela que retribuiu.

- Bella? – meu pai a chamou. – Este é o meu amigo Eleazar.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Eleazar. – Bella estendeu a mão pra ele que a aceitou de pronto.

- O prazer é meu, querida. - _**"Uma humana?" - **_Isso é mesmo surpreendente. _**"Como consegue resistir a esse cheiro tão atraente?"**__ – _perguntou mentalmente.

-Não sem esforço, lhe garanto!- respondi em um tom inaudível para Bella, ele a apresentou a Carmem que ficou encantada com ela, ainda mais quando minha namorada corou.

"_**Ela é um encanto Edward!"-**_ assenti somente.

- Não vai me apresentar Ed? – Kate perguntou impaciente, aquela com certeza era a versão feminina de Emmett.

- Bella esta é Kate, podemos dizer que somo primos.

"_**Você é mesmo maluco cara!**_**"** – sorri com seu pensamento. _**"Uma humana! Sempre o achei meio esquisito mesmo."**_

- Garota tem que me contar qual é o seu segredo? – Bella me olhou confusa.

-Para com isso Kate. – ralhei divertido.

- Segredo? Que segredo?

- Como fez para roubar o coração do solteirão mais cobiçado em nosso mundo. – vi minha namorada corar violentamente. – Olha que bonitinho, ela cora. – definitivamente Kate e Emm deveriam ser parentes.

- Kate? Vai deixá-la constrangida. – ralhou Carmem.

- Tudo bem, é um prazer conhecê-la Kate. – a maluca abraçou Bella a surpreendendo.

- Nossa! Como você cheira bem! – soltou deixando minha namorada constrangida, afinal era a única humana entre treze vampiros.

- Kate é meio impulsiva. – sussurrei em seu ouvido a beijando em seguida.

- Obrigada? – soou mais como uma pergunta, nos aproximamos de Irina e Laurent, os pensamentos de Irina eram desagradáveis com relação à Bella, afinal ela sempre foi a favor do meu relacionamento com Tanya e nunca simpatizou muito com humanas, por assim dizer.

- Esta é Irina e seu companheiro Laurent. – Carmem os apresentou, seus pensamentos com relação à Bella não eram nada agradáveis o que me deixou irritado.

- Como vai Irina, Laurent. – Bella os cumprimentou com um simples aceno e ambos retribuíram do mesmo modo.

- Não consigo entender, com tanta vampira dando sopa por ai, foi se envolver com uma humana? – seu tom demonstrava o desdém em suas palavras.

- Exijo que a respeite, Bella é minha namorada, Irina! – cuspi entre os dentes, ninguém ali gostava de Laurent, nem por isso fomos grosseiros.

- Isso foi desnecessário Irina! – Tanya interveio. -Desculpe minha irmã, querida... – disse diretamente para Bella que parecia confusa. – É que Ed sempre fugiu de compromissos, não é querido? – o que diabos ela estava fazendo? Tanya tocou meu rosto de forma carinhosa, sem sombras de duvidas eu estava fudido! - Oh desculpe! Sou Tanya, Tanya Denali... – sua mão estava estendida na direção de Bella. – Ed e eu somos amigos, grandes amigos.

"_**Você ta fudido!"-**_ Emm disse em pensamento.

"_**Isso não vai prestar."**_ – o pensamento de Jasper me preocupou.

"_**Ele não iria ignorá-la? Provar que Alice estava errada?"**_ – se perguntava Tanya.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Tanya... – Bella tomou sua mão em um cumprimento firme, e lá estava o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado. – Então ela é a amiga de quem me falou? – perguntou me pegando de surpresa, não sabia o que responder.

- Não se preocupe Isabella, Ed e eu temos um carinho muito especial um pelo outro, afinal, somos amigos há tantos anos. – cada vez que Tanya abria a boca, me complicava ainda mais, se Bella tinha alguma dúvida, elas desapareceram naquele instante.

- Tanya. – a repreendi.

- Oh eu faço idéia!

"_**Ela sabe, pode ter certeza disso Ed."**__ – _afirmou Alice

- Com uma amizade de tanto anos, imagino que já devem ter compartilhado de tudo um pouco, não é mesmo?

- Bella. – usei mesmo tom que usei com Tanya, segurando seu braço, ela estava tremendo, o olhar que me lançou deixou claro que não gostou de ser repreendida.

- Não tem idéia da intensidade de nossa amizade... – retrucou Tanya.

- Disso não tenho dúvidas! – Bella foi sarcástica novamente, as duas se encaravam no meio da sala deixando a todos tensos.

- Garotas, porque não se sentam... – meu pai interveio. - Afinal estamos todos entre amigos, não é mesmo?

"_**Edward, afaste Bella de Tanya o máximo possível, filho."-**_pediu em pensamento, puxei minha namorada pra junto de mim, colando meu corpo ao dela que estava tremula. – Laurent? Porque não nos conta como anda com a nova dieta? – seguiu com a conversa, tentando amenizar o clima.

- Me solta! – exigiu entre os dentes, com certeza estava brava.

- Não até se acalmar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, lancei um olhar significativo para Jazz que assentiu somente, aos poucos Bella foi relaxando em meus braços. Ela não costumava agir como o esperado em situações como esta e meu pai e meus irmãos estavam apreensivo, o fato de não poder ler sua mente me deixava perdido.

Tanya disfarçava seus pensamentos, o que me deixou intrigado, Kate achou Bella demais, por encarar uma vampira da forma que encarou, Carmem parecia preocupada e Irina achava o cúmulo eu ter preferido uma humana sem graça a sua irmã.

- Bella? – chamou Eleazar, estava curioso sobre ela e o fato de estar tão à vontade entre nós. – Conte-nos um pouco sobre você. – automaticamente os olhos dela encontraram os meus, a presença de Laurent nos incomodava e muito, confiávamos nos Denali, mas não nele.

- Vai se entediar, acredite! – brincou simpática.

"_**Disso não tenho dúvidas!"**_**-** Tanya deixou escapar, estava enciumada, acreditava que eu não procuraria Bella, ainda nutria a esperança de que um dia eu caísse em mim e a aceitaria como companheira. Gostava dela, éramos amigos há tanto tempo, Tanya me entendia tão bem, sentia um carinho muito especial por ela e sinceramente não queria magoá-la.

Por outro lado minha namorada estava insegura e enciumada com toda a certeza, diferente de Tanya, Bella era uma adolescente e eu era seu primeiro namorado, ela sabia o que havia acontecido entre Tanya e eu... Eu mesmo havia lhe contado, é claro que não falei o nome dela, mas minha namorada era inteligente demais e muito, mas muito perspicaz.

- Conte como se conheceram? – Kate perguntou desta vez.

- No colégio. – respondeu prontamente. – Tínhamos aula de biologia avançada juntos.

-Ainda não consigo entender como vocês tem paciência de freqüentar o colégio, isso é tão irritante. – soltou com seu jeito descontraído, Kate era mesmo uma figura.

- Faz parte, quando se vive entre os humanos. – lembrou Carlisle.

- Eu sei, até perdi a conta de quantas vezes me formei, mas mesmo assim é um saco! – retrucou. – É daqui de Forks mesmo? E a sua família?

- Sou, nasci aqui, mas fui criada na reserva em La Push. – as garotas se entreolharam, assim como Carmem e Eleazar, já Laurent parecia perdido, os Denali sabiam sobre os lobos e o pacto. - Meu tio vive lá com meus primos Jacob e Rachel, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha meses de vida. – disse simplesmente.

- Se mudou da reserva para Forks? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Carmem, Eleazar continuava a observá-la, tentava entender o porquê sentia uma energia tão forte emanar de Bella, sabia que tinha algum poder, só não sabia destingi-lo.

- Porque está me olhando assim? – ele sorriu com a franqueza dela.

- Eleazar pode sentir se você possui algum dom especial. - explicou Carlisle

- É mesmo? – perguntou diretamente para Eleazar. - E o que sente ao olhar pra mim? – seu tom era divertido e eu me perguntava o que ela estava fazendo?

"_**Como se pudesse sentir alguma coisa!"**_ – os pensamentos de Irina estavam me dando no saco.

- Claro que o meu dom é muito mais forte em minha espécie, mas posso sentir em outros também, mas você me confunde garota.

- Acredite Eleazar, você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso! – nem de longe parecia a garota que encarava Tanya há minutos atrás.

Conversamos por um tempo, Carlisle logo o levou para o escritório, havia muita coisa para colocar em dia. Alice, Rose, Kate falavam sobre moda e tendências, Irina estava com Laurent e Tanya fazia companhia a eles. Bella estava com Esme e Carmem, falavam sobre amenidades, mesmo conversando com Jazz e Emm, minha atenção estava nela.

- Ela até que reagiu bem, não acha? – Emm disse de forma discreta para o meu espanto.

- Até agora sim, mas algo me diz que essa calmaria não vai durar. – falávamos em um tom muito baixo, sabíamos perfeitamente que ela não ouviria de onde estava, mas os outros com certeza ouviriam.

"_**Não está tão relaxada, quanto tenta aparentar."**_– o pensamento de Jasper me chamou a atenção.

"_**Ed? Será que poderíamos conversar?"**_ – pensou Tanya se aproximando de nós.

- Olá rapazes, podemos conversar um minuto Ed? – disse enlaçando seu braço ao meu como sempre fazia.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai feder." **_**-** pela mente de Emm pude ver que Bella estava com os olhos fixos nas mãos de Tanya me tocando.

- O que você quer Tanya? – perguntei soltando meu braço do seu enlace de um modo casual, mas com certeza ela havia notado.

"_**Somos amigos Ed, não é possível que sua namorada não entenda!"**__ – _pensou voltando a enlaçar o meu braço.

- Porque não me contou? Sabe que isso é loucura, não sabe? – ela se referia ao meu namoro com Bella. – Está se arriscando demais Edward, arriscando sua família, tem certeza de que ela vale à pena? É só uma humana, Ed, não tem como isso dar certo. - seus pensamentos batiam exatamente com o que dizia, estava realmente preocupada comigo, conosco.

- Eu a amo Tanya... – fui sincero, sua expressão mudou, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. – Aquela humana se tornou a razão da minha existência e sim ela vale muito à pena, vale todos os riscos.

"_**Mas isso não tem como dar certo? Disse que o sangue dela era apelativo demais pra você, tentador demais... Disse que a odiava se lembra?"**__ - _argumentou mentalmente.

-Eu sei, mas acabei me apaixonando por ela, aconteceu... Quando me dei conta, vi que não havia nada que eu desejasse mais no mundo do que Bella. – vi Tanya morder os lábios me olhando com carinho.

- Se é assim... – disse dando de ombros, sua mente estava fechada pra mim novamente. – Vou estar sempre aqui, pronta pra você... - ela levou sua mão até o meu rosto o tocando ternamente. – Quando se cansar de brincar com a humana, me procura. – falou por fim depositando um beijo no meu rosto, se afastando em seguida, acompanhei seus movimentos tentando pegar alguma coisa.

- Com licença. – ouvi Bella dizer levantando-se, indo em direção a escada, fiz menção de ir atrás dela, mas Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente.

"_**É melhor que eu vá, senão vão acabar discutindo!" **_– assenti discretamente. **"**_**Deixarei minha mente aberta Edward, não se preocupe."**_- concluiu.

_- Mais que merda! _– ouvi Bella dizer quando Alice se aproximou da porta de seu quarto. – _Argh! Minha vontade é de... AHHH! – _o grito saiu abafado, Alice deu duas batidas na porta se fazendo presente.

_- Bella? _

_- Alice? _

- _Me deixe entrar, por favor_. – Bella abriu a porta lhe dando passagem, seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. – _O que houve Bella, porque está chorando?_

_- Ahhh... Alice!_ – me segurei para não disparar para junto dela.

"_**Fique onde está! Não ouse aparecer por aqui, não agora!"**_** –** exigiu minha amada irmã, dei graças por todos estarem concentrados em suas conversas, pelas mentes ali ninguém prestava atenção nas duas.

_- Porque está assim? – _insistiu levando Bella até a cama, sentando-se com ela.

_- É ela Alice... Como pude ser tão burra? Aquela mulher deslumbrante lá em baixo é a amiga dele... Aquela com quem ele... Você sabe! – _disparou entre o choro. – _Os viu juntos? São perfeitos um para o outro, combinam em tudo... Agora tudo faz sentido_. – disse se deixando cair na cama.

_- O que faz sentido Bella? Está me deixando confusa, do que está falando exatamente? _

– _Ela é linda, deslumbrante, sexy e elegante... Eles combinam tanto... Enquanto eu... _

_- Está com ciúme de Tanya? _

_- E não é pra estar? Olha pra mim e olha pra ela Alice! – _falou como se fosse obvio. -_Eu senti a tensão sexual entre os dois, o modo como ela o olha, o toca... Ele esteve em Denali quando fugiu daquela vez não foi? Correu pra ela, não correu? – _disparou não dando chance de Alice sequer responder.

- _Bella, meu irmão é louco por você, Edward te ama... _

_- Eu sei, mas também gosta dela Alice, você viu os dois abraçados, havia troca naquele abraço... _

- _São amigos, Bella_. – insistiu. – _Se conhecem há muitos anos e... _

_- Amigos uma ova! _– cuspiu com raiva.

- _Converse com ele Bella_.

- _E dizer o que Alice? Ele vai me achar uma idiota ciumenta... Vamos acabar brigando de novo e eu não quero brigar com Edward... Amanhã é o aniversário dele... Droga! Porque ela tinha que vir? – _extravasou.

- _Deixe pra falar com ele depois então, vamos, se recomponha, não vai querer ficar trancada aqui e deixá-lo lá embaixo sozinho, vai?_

_- Se ela se atrever a tocar nele outra vez eu... Faço aquela vampira peituda virar cinzas. – _a cara dela ao dizer aquilo foi hilária, sem sombras de dúvidas estava morrendo de ciúmes.

_- Não vai não, se lembre que Laurent está com eles e aquele cara não é nenhum pouco confiável. _

_- Eu sei._ – concordou emburrada.

_- Então coloca seu melhor sorriso nessa cara e recomponha-se. _

_- Sabe quando eles vão embora, Alice? – _perguntou enquanto se recompunha_. _

_- Ainda não, por quê? _

_- Preciso ficar a sós com Edward... – _franzi o cenho ao ouvir aquilo_. _

_- Oh sim! Para o feitiço, não é? Tem que ser amanhã? _

_- Sim, tem que ser amanhã, no crepúsculo e preciso estar sozinha com ele, sem interrupções. _

_- Quer que eu o avise? _

_- Por favor, se eu disser, irão me ouvir... Eles podem nos ouvir? _

_- Há muita gente lá em baixo, acho difícil. – _Bella soltou um suspiro aliviado.

"_**Nos encontre no segundo andar."**_– Alice pediu_, _discretamente subi indo ao encontro delas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei como quem não quer nada, Bella ficou tensa desviando o olhar.

- Não aconteceu nada, só vim ver como Merlin estava. – disse dando de ombros.

"_**Mentirosa!"**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

- E como ele está? – minha irmã prendia o riso, pois Bella ficou desconcertada.

- Ah! Dormindo como sempre, sabe como é preguiçoso.

- Sei.

"_**Tem que dar um jeito de ficar a sós com ela amanhã, não se esqueça, é importante pra ela e pra você também."**_– lembrou minha amada irmã.

- Vou indo na frente. – disse descendo, nos deixando a sós, olhei para Bella que mordia os lábios insistentemente, sempre o fazia quando estava nervosa demais.

-Porque está nervosa? – perguntei me aproximando dela lentamente que recuou até encontrar a parede.

- Não estou nervosa... Só quis subir um pouco, não gosto daquele cara. – ela estava me saindo uma bela mentirosa.

- Eu também não... – dei mais dois passos a prendendo entre a parede e eu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou espalmando a mão em meu peito.

- Vou beijar minha namorada linda. – colei meu corpo ao dela que arfou.

-Eedward... - gaguejou.

- Fica quietinha... – sussurrei roçando meus lábios aos dela, a beijando em seguida, o beijo começou suave e gentil, mas assim que sua língua tocou a minha, o desejo explodiu e o beijo ficou voraz, intenso. Deus como eu amava beijá-la.

As garotas e Eleazar queriam caçar, Carlisle e Esme os acompanhariam e meus irmãos iriam também, sairiam antes do amanhecer com certeza ali tinha dedo de Alice. Preparei algo para Bella comer e depois a acompanhei até seu quarto, ela adormeceu agarrada em mim, não mencionou sequer o nome de Tanya, não teceu nenhum comentário e de certa forma aquilo me preocupou. Quando seu sono ficou pesado tentei sair, mas Bella se agarrou ainda mais a minha camisa.

-Não vá... Fique por favor. – pediu ainda dormindo. – Não me deixe Edward... – sua voz estava angustiada, ela falava dormindo como sempre fazia.

- Estou aqui meu amor, não vou a lugar algum e jamais vou deixar você meu anjo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. O relógio acusava meia noite e vinte, finalmente havia conseguido me soltar dela sem que resmungasse, fui até meu quarto e encontrei Tanya deitada em minha cama.

- O que faz aqui?

"_**Nova aquisição?"**_ – perguntou mentalmente, acariciando os lençóis.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – insisti.

- Queria falar com você, mas vivi grudado em sua humana. – seu tom foi irônico.

- Não fale assim dela. – pedi incomodado, o modo como falava passava a sensação de que Bella era um dos humanos com quem ela e suas irmãs se divertiam.

-Vai nos acompanhar na caçada? – disse acatando meu pedido, levantando-se vindo pra junto de mim. – Podemos aproveitar para...

- Eu não vou, Bella não pode ficar sozinha. – ela revirou os olhos bufando alto.

- Ed essa sua brincadeira pode acabar muito mal sabia? Como pode trazê-la pra dentro de sua casa, para o convívio de sua família? Está se expondo e expondo a todos nós. – entendia sua preocupação, ela estava coberta de razão, mas sabíamos dos riscos, assim como Bella. – Sem contar que é uma garotinha Edward, isso não vai dar em boa coisa, precisa de uma mulher de verdade ao seu lado e não de uma garota!

- Ela é tudo que eu preciso, eu a amo Tanya, Bella não é uma diversão, um passatempo! Estou realmente apaixonado por ela e quanto aos riscos, estamos cientes de todos eles.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – insistiu. - E quando se der conta disso, estarei te esperando meu querido. – ela se aproximou de mim tocando meu rosto novamente de forma terna. - Porque eu te amo!

- Você não me ama. – afirmei. – Desejo não é amor Tanya!

- E você Ed? Ainda me deseja? – Tanya colou seu corpo ao meu, roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Você é uma mulher linda e muito atraente, porém, estou completamente apaixonado por Bella, eu a amo de verdade Tanya, consegue compreender?

- Não! Na verdade não consigo, mas pelo que vejo está decidido a continuar com essa loucura, não é mesmo?

- Este é o seu ponto de vista. – novamente me soltei dela.

- Sabe o que pode acontecer se os Volturi descobrir que aquela garota sabe sobre nós? Está arriscando sua vida e a dela também Edward, eles não são conhecidos por sua clemência. Além do mais, ela vive na reserva...

- Bella é meio Quileute, seu pai era um lobo, Tanya. – seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- E o pacto?

- Nosso relacionamento não quebra nenhuma diretriz do pacto, ela é descendente direta de Efrain Black e seu pai foi um lobo muito respeitado.

- O que essa garota fez com você? Perdeu completamente o juízo!

- Eu a amo. – insisti.

- Você só sabe dizer isso? – soltou impaciente.

"_**Droga Ed eu te amo!"**_ – praticamente berrou mentalmente. _**"Me de uma chance."**_

-Nós já tentamos e não deu certo, não fique assim Tanya... – pedi acariciando seu rosto. - Sabe que eu gosto muito de você e que sempre vai ser especial pra mim...

- Mas não me ama. – disse me cortando.

- Sabe que não.

- Não vou desistir de você Edward, nunca.

-Porque não tenta encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade? – fui sincero, gostava muito dela e queria vê-la feliz, como eu me sentia com Bella. – Coloca um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha Tanya. – novamente acariciei seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia, Tanya colou seus lábios aos meus pedindo passagem com sua língua, mas não cedi e me afastei rapidamente.

"_**EDWARD CULLEN!"-**_ Alice berrou mentalmente. – **"**_**Viu o estado que sua namorada ficou? Pode me dizer o que faz em seu quarto com essazinha ai?**_**"** – ela estava do outro lado da porta.

- Estamos prontos! Você não vem Tanya? – disse entrando sem ao menos bater, Tanya bufou revirando os olhos, elas nunca se deram muito bem.

- Tchau Ed! Ah! – ela voltou e estalou outro beijo em meus lábios. – Feliz aniversário bonitão!

"_**Vampirinha insuportável!"**_** –** pensou ao passar por Alice.

"_**Cadela oferecida! Vadia..."**_

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Se a sua namorada visse uma coisa dessas... – bufou novamente. - Sua amiguinha iria se juntar a James e sabe disso não é? – não duvidava nem por um segundo. - Estou de olho em você irmãozinho, magoe Bella e vai acertar as contas comigo ouviu bem? – seu tom deixava claro que ela não estava de brincadeira. – Não se esqueça de levá-la a um lugar especial... Ah! E feliz aniversário seu bobo! – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, saindo em seguida.

Fui cumprimentado por todos, até mesmo Laurent, assim que partiram subi para ficar com Bella, que acordou por volta de sete horas da manhã e depois do seu minutinho humano, correu para os meus braços.

- Feliz aniversário, Edward. – ela tinha um enorme sorriso em seus lábios, estava feliz e vê-la daquela forma era o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

- Obrigado! Você foi sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar em toda a minha existência. – Bella revirou os olhos estalando a língua. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

- Gostaria de levá-la a um lugar muito especial pra mim, topa?

- Com você? Vou pra qualquer lugar baby... – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

Fomos com o carro até o começo da trilha, o caminho todo Bella ficou em silêncio pensativa, no banco de trás havia uma cesta de piquenique com algumas frutas, lanches e um vinho a pedido dela, e uma bolsa de viagem grande.

- É aqui? – perguntou quando parei diante da trilha.

- Não! Teremos que caminhar por alguns minutos. – ela assentiu destravando o cinto.

- Faremos uma caminhada pela trilha? – disse ao descer do carro.

- Acho melhor irmos do meu jeito, coloque a bolsa nas costas. – a ajudei a colocá-la e em seguida Bella pulou em minhas costas, se agarrando a mim, peguei a cesta e disparei pela floresta em uma linha reta, chegamos à clareira em cinco minutos cravados.

- É aqui? – falou saltando das minhas costas, ela estava ficando boa naquilo.

- Aqui é a minha clareira, eu a encontrei há muitos anos atrás, quando estive aqui, da primeira vez... – explicava enquanto a conduzia até a cortina de samambaias. – Era o único lugar onde me sentia em paz, até conhecer você. – Bella me olhou com o cenho franzido. - Somente ao seu lado tenho minha mente só pra mim, quando queria ficar em paz, corria pra cá. – falei abrindo a cortina lhe dando passagem. – Esta é a minha clareira.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou entrando na clareira indo em direção ao centro, parei onde estava, admirado com a beleza da garota à minha frente, os fracos raios de sol refletiam em seus cabelos os deixando na cor de mogno. Linda, não encontrava outra palavra para defini-la, simplesmente linda. – Parece um pedaço do paraíso. – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. – É lindo!

A clareira estava coberta por flores rasteiras, as árvores que a circundavam, formava um circulo perfeito, ao fundo se ouvia o som do pequeno riacho assim como a modesta queda d'água, com certeza era um pedaço do paraíso como ela havia dito.

- Gostou? – disse me juntando a ela no centro da clareira.

- É perfeita, como você. – respondeu se colocando na ponta dos pés, estalando um beijo em meus lábios, estendi a manta sobre a grama macia, Bella sentou-se e me deitei com a cabeça em seu colo.

- O que costuma fazer em seu aniversário? – perguntou acariciando meus cabelos.

- Nada demais, Esme e Alice sempre insistem em me encher de presentes, mas comemoramos essas datas de um modo diferente de vocês, sem festas, bolos e todas aquelas coisas, geralmente saímos para caçar em grupo.

-Que pena, pensei que fosse comer um pedaço de bolo! – disse divertida. - E quantos anos meu vampiro bonitão está fazendo hoje?

- Cento e dez, por quê?

– Uau! Você está bem enxuto pra idade. – seu humor estava ótimo, Bella soltou um longo suspiro olhando a sua volta. - Esse riacho é muito fundo?

- Um pouco, por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- O que acha de um mergulho?

- Provavelmente a água está fria e você pode se resfriar. – não seria uma boa idéia, além do mais não tínhamos trajes de banho.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – sussurrou em meu ouvido o que me fez estremecer.

- O que? – Bella riu meneando a cabeça, provavelmente achou graça da minha curiosidade.

- Eu não fico doente seu bobo, minha saúde é de ferro.

- Mas não temos trajes de banho. – novamente ela riu. - Posso saber por que está rindo?

- É que às vezes você fala de um modo tão cortês, como nos filmes de época.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não, é extremamente charmoso, devo lhe assegurar meu caro senhor. – disse me imitando.

-A sua bruxinha... – a puxei para mim fazendo com que se deitasse ao meu lado e a enchi de cócegas e a gargalhada dela ecoava na clareira.

- Para... Para... Edward. – pediu entre risos. - O que acha de um mergulho? – insistiu ficando de pé em um salto.

- Não acho apropriado. – ela revirou os olhos tirando o casaquinho que vestia. - O que você está fazendo? – com certeza meus olhos estavam saltados.

- Não quer que eu nade de roupa, não é? – vi minha namorada tirar o tênis seguido das meias, levou a mão à barra da blusinha e a puxou ficando somente de sutiã e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios abriu o botão do jeans deslizando o zíper lentamente, arfei ao vê-la deslizá-lo por suas pernas... Bella estava ali diante de mim só de calcinha e sutiã.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqui vai mais um, só pelas reviews que recebi!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV BELLA**

Ele me olhava encantado eu diria, parecia hipnotizado, seu olhar atento a cada movimento meu, retirei a blusa e Edward mordeu os lábios com força, o estranho é que não me senti envergonhada por estar seminua diante dele, não com ele me olhando daquela forma.

Levei a mão ao botão do jeans o desatando, em seguida deslizei lentamente o zíper o abrindo, sorri ao ver meu vampiro lindo arfar. O deslizei de forma bem sensual ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã, Edward percorria cada milímetro do meu corpo com o olhar faminto.

- Você vai ficar ai parado? Me olhando?

- A de convir que a visão é maravilhosa!

- Vem comigo? – insisti estendendo a mão pra ele, Edward se levantou em um átimo, se livrando rapidamente de suas roupas ficando somente de boxer, seu corpo era lindo... Seu peito largo possuía uma penugem rala espalhada por ele, seu abdômen definido me fez perder o fôlego assim como aquela trilha de pelos que seguia do abdômen se perdendo dentro daquela boxer muito bem recheada.

- Vai ficar ai parada? Me olhando? – ele parecia envergonhado.

- Uau! – mordi os lábios em com força. – Tem noção do quanto é lindo? – Edward revirou os olhos estalando a língua. - Definitivamente, sou uma garota de muita, mas muita sorte. – meu vampiro lindo sorriu encabulado.

- Quer nadar ou não?

Fomos para o riacho e passamos um longo tempo lá, Edward mergulhava e desaparecia nas profundezas da pequena piscina que se formava sob a queda d'água. Nos beijamos muito e brincamos como duas crianças, perdi completamente a noção do tempo e Edward também.

- Acho melhor sairmos, seus lábios estão arroxeados. – me alertou com certa preocupação.

- Tudo bem, estou com fome mesmo, acho que aquele lanche vai cair bem agora. Sequei meus cabelos com uma toalha que havia na minha bolsa, vesti o jeans e a blusinha por cima da roupa de baixo molhada mesmo, e Edward fez o mesmo, estalei os dedos e nossas roupas estavam sequinhas.

- Confesso que ainda não me acostumei com isso. – Edward disse divertido.

Comi e tomei um pouco de vinho, rimos das besteiras que falávamos, em nenhum momento falei sobre aquela mulher, não queria estragar o momento. Falamos amenidades, nos beijamos muito, muito mesmo e quando demos conta já estava entardecendo.

- Acho melhor irmos embora...

- Podemos ficar e esperar o crepúsculo?

- Pra que? – perguntou confuso.

- Preciso esperar o crepúsculo para completar o feitiço.

- Tudo bem então. – concordou piscando pra mim, espalhei algumas velas para iluminar o local. - O que está fazendo exatamente? – meu namorado perguntou curioso.

- Logo tudo ficará escuro, venha sente-se aqui. – ele prontamente fez o que pedi, não se assuste está bem? – Edward me olhou confuso.

- Protectiun. - sibilei movendo os braços, um circulo de proteção se formou ao nosso redor dentro de um pentagrama de fogo. – Não se preocupe, está protegido, o fogo não o fará mal algum.

- Wow! Pra que isso ai? – perguntou quando me viu pegar o meu athame.

- É o meu athame, uma adaga usada para feitiços, quando nasci minha mãe mandou fazê-lo pra mim, veja. – o estendi a ele.

- Nossa! É uma bela peça.

- Que bom que gostou. – o prendi a calça que usava. – Está chegando à hora, posso sentir... – realmente eu sentia a energia fluir naquele lugar. – Preciso que tire a camisa e deite-se aqui no centro. – Edward fez o que pedi sem pestanejar.

**POV EDWARD**

E lá estava eu deitado dentro de um pentagrama de fogo, o que ela iria fazer? Eu não tinha a menor idéia, mas confiava plenamente nela.

- Coloque isto em seu pescoço, espero que goste. – disse me entregando um saquinho de veludo.

- O que é? – perguntei me sentando.

- Um de seus presentes. – o virei na palma da mão, era um cordão em ouro branco com um pingente, era um circulo com um pentagrama dentro, também em ouro branco. Havia uma inscrição nele.

- O que está escrito aqui? – perguntei admirando o colar.

- Está em Wicca, é o feitiço que o manterá protegido de qualquer ataque mental, mas somente os ataques mentais. – reforçou. – Ele também nos ajudará, dissipando o meu cheiro, mas só enquanto usá-lo, prometa que nunca irá tirá-lo, por nada.

- Prometo. – disse ao colocá-lo em meu pescoço, o pentagrama ficava bem no meio do meu peito.

- Agora se deite e fique quietinho, não se mova. – assenti somente, Bella assoprou o ar e todas as velas acenderam-se na mesma hora, foi incrível. – Feche os olhos Edward. – pediu ficando de pé sobre mim.

- Espíritos da noite, lhes rogo proteção, os convoco esta noite para fechar este corpo, proteger esta alma e este homem... Venha ao meu auxilio espírito do leste... – senti um vento forte bater contra nós. – Assim como você espírito do oeste, do norte e do sul... - a cada palavra que Bella proferia o vento aumentava consideravelmente vindo de cada direção que dizia, não contive a curiosidade e abri meus olhos, estávamos envoltos por um redemoinho de vento. Bella estava de pé sobre mim, a adaga em uma das mãos, ela tinha os olhos fechados, estava concentrada demais.

Deixou-se cair sobre mim com um joelho em cada lado do meu corpo, sibilando algumas palavras em latim invocando proteção, desenhando algo com a ponta da adaga no meu lado esquerdo, fez o mesmo com o direito. Invocou o ar, a terra, a água e o fogo.

- Abra a boca Edward. – exigiu.

- O que?

- Somente faça o que eu disse. – abri minha boca hesitante, Bella segurou a adaga pela lamina, o cheiro do seu sangue era forte muito forte, e a vontade de sugá-la era incontrolável, o que ela estava fazendo? Tentei me mover mão não conseguia, estava paralisado, fiz o máximo de força possível e nada. – Relaxe, não pode se mover, não vai me atacar, abra a boca. – pediu novamente, a abri e Bella deixou seu sangue cair diretamente dentro dela, aquele sangue quente e tenro descia pela minha garganta sem o menor esforço... O sabor era indescritível, jamais em minha existência provara algo tão doce e tão puro.

– Prove o gosto do meu sangue meu amor, satisfaça-se... – novamente Bella falou em latim, eu podia sentir a magia no ar, uma energia pura emanando dela que segurou meu rosto em suas mãos deixando seus lábios bem próximos dos meus, seus olhos fixos aos meus. – Selo com um beijo este feitiço, protegendo você do mostro que traz dentro de si, o selando no mais fundo do seu ser, meu vampiro. – dito aquilo uniu seus lábios aos meus em um beijo lento e delicioso, não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas a inconsciência me atingiu.

Despertei como se tivesse dormido por horas, há quase um século não sentia aquela sensação, olhei em volta e o redemoinho havia desaparecido, as velas estavam quase acabando, sinal de que muitas horas havia se passado. Bella estava caída ao meu lado, adormecida, exausta talvez, sua mão estava enfaixada. Fechei os olhos relembrando o exato momento em que seu sangue doce e quente descia pela minha garganta, que já não queimava como de costume.

Peguei a mão de Bella que ainda tinha a ferida aberta e puxei o ar com força e nada a não ser o perfume que exalava de sua pele, passei minha língua sobre a ferida para que fechasse, mal puder crer que Bella havia conseguido, ela fez com que minha sede por seu sangue se dissipasse por completo.

- Hmmm... – gemeu ao despertar. – Edward? – chamou sonolenta.

- Estou aqui amor, você conseguiu Bella... – ela me olhou confusa. – A sede... A sede por seu sangue se foi.

- Jura? Deu certo então?

- Ao que parece sim... – afirmei a ajudando a se levantar. - Minha garganta não arde mais, não queima como antes.

- E isso é bom, não é?

- É maravilhoso meu amor, ainda estávamos dentro do circulo, a puxei para o meu colo tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e voraz o qual Bella correspondeu.

**POV BELLA**

Estava exausta e faminta, Edward me ajudou a recolher todas as coisas, estava agitado, falava sem parar. Já estávamos na estrada e eu lutava para manter meus olhos abertos, havia gasto muita energia.

- Está exausta não é? – seu tom era preocupado.

- E faminta... – gemi lutando contra o sono.

- Já estamos chegando, vou preparar algo rápido pra você. – assenti voltando a fechar os olhos.

Como havia prometido, meu namorado lindo fez alguns lanches pra mim, os quais eu praticamente devorei, e depois de um belo banho me senti bem melhor. Sai do banheiro vestindo somente uma camiseta dele, assim que me viu soltou um longo suspiro, e lá estava aquele olhar faminto, como naquela mesma tarde na clareira.

- Você fica linda vestida assim. – ele estava sentado na cama, vestia uma calça de agasalho e uma camiseta como a que eu vestia, seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, fui em direção ao closet para pegar seu presente.

- Aonde vai?

- Pegar seu presente. – Edward me olhou confuso.

- Mas eu pensei que este era o meu presente. – disse puxando o cordão para fora da camiseta.

- Este foi um deles, eu já volto. – peguei a caixa e voltei para o quarto.

– Tome, mandei fazer especialmente pra você, espero que goste. – lhe estendi a caixa.

- O que é? – perguntou sacudindo a caixa.

- Abra e saberá. – fiquei de pé diante dele, enquanto Edward rasgava a fita e abria cuidadosamente a caixa.

- Uau! - soltou retirando o athame que havia mandado fazer especialmente pra ele. – É lindo, mas este é o...

- Brasão dos Cullen... – conclui por ele. – Liguei para Beth e expliquei detalhadamente como o queria, ela pediu para o ferreiro confeccioná-lo especialmente pra você em todos os detalhes, foi feito em Salen.

- É lindo, Bella... – Edward desembainhou o athame e sorriu ao notar a lâmina toda desenhada com detalhes célticos. – Eu adorei o presente minha bruxinha linda. – disse me puxando pra si, me colocando entre suas pernas. – Não sei se sou merecedor de tanto...

- Você é, acredite. – falei com meu indicador em seus lábios, ele o mordeu levemente, minhas mãos deslizaram para sua nuca acariciando seus cabelos, Edward ronronou como um gatinho. Rocei meus lábios aos dele que os tomou em um beijo voraz, me sentei sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo ouvindo meu vampiro gemer entre o beijo.

Minhas mãos estavam agarradas aos seus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha nuca, levei uma de minhas mãos sobre a dele que estava em minha cintura a colocando sobre minha coxa.

Meu vampiro entendeu o recado a apertando forte para um humano e fraco para um vampiro, intensifiquei o beijo ao sentir sua mão subir cada vez mais, podia sentir o quanto estava excitado, mas desta vez, Edward continuou naquele amasso gostoso até que...

_- Onde está o aniversariante?_ – a voz estrondosa de Emm ecoou pela casa.

- Droga! – Edward reclamou para minha surpresa.

_- Edward CADE VOCÊ? – _berrou o animal.

- Vamos ficar aqui quietinhos, quem sabe ele esquece a gente. – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

- Sabe que ele não vai parar até nos encontrar. – o pior é que ele tinha razão.

- Vou rogar uma praga em seu irmão, e olha que praga de bruxa pega. – meu namorado lindo caiu na gargalhada, mas ele gargalhava com gosto mesmo.

- Encontrei vocês! – Emm disse abrindo a porta com tudo, eu ainda estava sobre Edward o que fez meu lesado cunhado levar uma das mãos a boca e com a outra cobria os olhos. – Oh meu Deus! Vocês estavam transando?

- Claro que não seu idiota! – meu namorado me tirou do seu colo como se eu não pesasse nada, me colocando ao seu lado na cama, se levantou em um átimo colocando as mãos nos bolsos, provavelmente tentando disfarçar sua visível ereção, já que Emm permanecia no quarto.

- Emmett? – o chamei com vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – Por acaso conhece uma coisa chamada, privacidade?

- Você mora com vampiros minha cara, privacidade não existe aqui. – revirei os olhos me deixando cair de costas na cama.

- Essa camiseta é do Ed?

- SAI DAQUI EMMETT! – Edward gritou em plenos pulmões com um rugido.

- Já fui!

- Ainda bem que não tem visinhos. – ele me olhou segurando o riso.

- Estão todos em casa, acho melhor descermos, não tem idéia do que se passa na mente dele neste exato momento.

- Nem quero, prefiro manter minha sanidade. – fui colocar algo mais adequado segundo meu namorado, optei por uma leggin e uma blusinha básica, meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque simples, calcei uma de minhas sapatilhas e descemos.

- Bella? Ainda acordada? – disse Esme me abraçando apertado.

- Perdi o sono completamente. – falei dando de ombros.

- Sei bem o porquê perdeu o sono... – soltou Emm me fazendo corar. – Com essa carinha de santa...

- Emmett! –Edward ralhou entre os dentes.

- Emmett Cullen, se não calar essa sua boca e sua mente suja, jogo uma praga em você ouviu bem? – o encarei com o dedo em riste, pendi o pescoço para trás para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não tenho medo de você pingo de gente. – desafiou me irritando profundamente, o segurei pela gola da camiseta pólo e fiz com que se abaixasse pra ficar cara a cara comigo, o que arrancou algumas risadas dos presentes ali.

- Se eu fosse você teria... - usei um tom ameaçador. - Garanto a você que minha praga pega. – seus olhos praticamente saltaram da cara.

- Desculpa Bellinha. – a gargalhada foi geral, quer dizer quase, só então notei que Irina e Laurent não estavam, mas não fui à única.

- Onde estão Laurent e Irina? – meu namorado lindo e imortal perguntou.

- Eles foram para as montanhas, talvez cheguem pela manhã. – explicou Carlisle. – Bella, tomei a liberdade de contar o que houve a Eleazar... – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Sobre o episódio com James e Victória.

- Oh sim!

- Desculpe!- pediu Eleazar. – Não sabíamos que o amigo de Laurent havia atacado você, fez bem em defendê-la Edward.

- Mas não foi Edward quem matou James, foi a Bella. – todos os Cullen se voltaram para Emmett que se encolheu.

- Como uma simples humana pode ter matado um vampiro experiente como James, pelo que Laurent conta, ele era muito perigoso. – grunhiu a tal Tanya.

- Acho que eles merecem saber da verdade, concorda Carlisle?

-É uma escolha sua filha.

-Não precisa Bella...

- Tudo bem Edward, vocês confiam nos Denali e se vocês confiam neles, também confio. – sorri para Carmem e Kate que retribuíram o sorriso. – Espero que compreendam que não dissemos nada devido a presença de Laurent, não acho que ele seja muito confiável...

- Entendemos querida, a situação ao que parece é bem delicada. – comentou Eleazar.

- Muito mais do que possa imaginar, amigo. – Carlisle disse se postando ao meu lado, Edward estava do outro. – Tenho certeza que a história de Bella vai deixá-lo de queixo caído. – podia sentir o olhar daquela mulher sobre mim.

- Bom eu já disse que meu tio vive em La Push com meus primos certo? – eles somente assentiram. – Vivi lá até meus doze anos, depois fui para Salen, onde fui iniciada na arte da magia e treinada para me tornar uma caçadora. – os olhos dos quatro saltaram.

- Você é uma caçadora? – havia incredulidade na voz de Kate.

- Minha mãe era uma filha de Maria... – ao ouvir aquilo Eleazar olhou para Carlisle. – E meu pai um dos melhores lobos de sua geração, eles se apaixonaram e a união deles causou muita revolta entre os mundos, para alguns era inconcebível a mistura de raças ou espécies se preferir, por isso quando nasci meus pais me entregaram aos cuidados de tio Billy e partiram. Estavam fugindo dos Volturi que souberam do meu nascimento e demonstraram certo interesse por mim...

- Os Volturi não toleram mistura de raças...

-Creio que este não seja o real motivo Eleazar, Aro e sua corja estavam atrás de mais poder, uma nova aquisição para sua coleção... Ou sua preciosa guarda se preferir, meus pais capturados, torturados e mortos pelos Volturi.

- Ouvi algo sobre um bebê poderoso que havia nascido e do interesse de Aro e seus irmãos nele, então era você.

- A própria. – afirmou Edward.

- Agora entendo o porquê sinto algo vindo de você, mas não sei distinguir, com certeza você foi protegida por algum feitiço quando bebê.

- Isso mesmo, minha mãe fez um feitiço de proteção, creio que seja por isso que Edward não consegue ler a minha mente. – as três não diziam nada, só ficavam me olhando como se eu fosse um espécime raro.

- Tem razão de querer manter isso em segredo filha, somente o fato de estar entre nós é motivo de punição para os Volturi, se Aro e sua corja souber que você é o bebê que tanto procuraram, não medirá esforços para tê-la.

- Por isso pedimos descrição Eleazar, isso é...

- Arriscado demais! – disse Tanya. – Então ela é uma bruxa e não uma humana comum, por isso está agindo como um idiota apaixonado! – afirmou se levantando.

- As coisas não são como pensa Tanya! – Edward disse em resposta ao seu pensamento talvez.

- Claro que eu tenho razão, olha pra você Ed? Sempre foi sensato e racional, como pode se deixar levar por essa garota? É obvio que está enfeitiçado por ela... – eu mal podia crer nas sandices que aquela mulher dizia. – Essa bruxa o enfeitiçou, só assim explicaria o fato de você ter se interessado por alguém como ela. – aquilo me irritou profundamente, já estava farta dela.

- JÁ CHEGA TANYA! – gritei me levantando em um salto, assustando a todos. – Cala essa sua boca porque já estou farta de você. – pela minha visão periférica vi que os Cullen ficarem tensos.

- Bella...

-Shhh! E você fica quietinho ai. – Edward me olhou incrédulo, Jazz, Emm, Carlisle e Eleazar prendiam o riso. – Até agora eu agüentei calada essa sua "amiga"... – falei fazendo aspas no, amiga. – Já estou farta dela! – me virei para ela que tinha os olhos semicerrados. - Saiba que jamais usei de artifícios ou sortilégios para conquistá-lo... Ele veio a mim por vontade própria, nos apaixonamos e estamos cientes dos riscos e perigos que corremos, ele me ama como eu o amo, e o que existe entre nós, vai muito além da compreensão de alguém como você.

- Yes! – soltou Alice.

- Somos amigos há muito tempo, eu só me preocupo com Ed e com os Cullen, somos como uma família e...

- Não se de ao trabalho Tanya... – a cortei, o que a deixou furiosa. – Sei perfeitamente o tipo de amizade há entre vocês, fique tranqüila, minha relação com Edward não implicará os Denali e jamais permitiria que os Cullen fossem prejudicados por minha causa, se é mesmo isso que te preocupa.

- O que está querendo insinuar?

-Que está enciumada, porque perdeu seu brinquedinho predileto, ele não está mais disponível pra desfrutar dele a hora que quiser, não é mesmo? – todos me olhavam chocados eu diria. – Vou lhe dar um aviso Tanya, não sou uma pessoa muito paciente e se eu pegar você se engraçando pra cima do meu namorado de novo, amiga ou não vou lhe mostrar do que uma bruxa é capaz!

- É uma ameaça?

- Um aviso, mas se eu fosse você não arriscaria, querida! – a última parte falei de um jeito afetado como ela costumava falar. - Peço sinceramente que me desculpem... – pedi me virando para Carlisle. – Me desculpe Eleazar, Carmem, Kate... Orbitar. – sibilei estalando os dedos desaparecendo diante de todos reaparecendo no meu quarto, tentei trancar a porta, mas meu namorado rompeu por ela me assustando.

- O que deu em você?- perguntou com uma cara nada boa.

- O que deu em mim? Deixa-me ver... – levei minha mão ao queixo em um gesto sarcástico. – Talvez seja o fato de que desde que colocou os pés nesta casa, aquela vampira oferecida ficou se insinuando pra você, e só Deus sabe o que fez enquanto eu estive dormindo... – algo no olhar chocado dele me dizia que eu tinha toda a razão.

- Somos somente amigos, o que aconteceu foi há muitos anos atrás Bella e...

- Não se de ao trabalho Edward! Não me tome por idiota, vi perfeitamente a troca de carinhos entre vocês... Gosta dela e tenho certeza que aquela mulher teve muito mais importância em sua vida do que deixa transparecer.

- Está equivocada, fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

- Se é o que pensa. – falei dando de ombros indo para o meu closet, retirando as sapatilhas.

- Bella eu... – Edward estancou quando me viu só de sutiã. – Desculpe. – pediu se virando rapidamente. – Está dando importância demais a uma coisa que aconteceu há muitos anos atrás Bella. – insistiu.

- Gosta de me ver com Jacob? – assim que proferi o nome dele, Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- O que ele tem haver com isso?

- Eu e Jacob somos amigos, somos primos, fomos criados juntos, como irmãos e jamais o vi de outra forma, mesmo assim você morre de ciúme dele. Como acha que eu me sinto vendo você ao lado da primeira mulher da sua vida? E não me venha com essa de que foi só sexo, curiosidade ou coisa parecida... – infelizmente eu sabia perfeitamente que todos estavam ouvindo o que falávamos ali naquele quarto. – Quer saber Edward? Estou muito cansada, se me dá licença eu gostaria de dormir.

- Está me dispensando?

- Entenda como quiser. – ele assentiu saindo pela porta a qual bateu com força, me encolhi ao ouvir o som da porta do seu quarto bater também, infelizmente não consegui dormir aquela noite. Rolei na cama de um lado para outro, minha insegurança atingiu níveis altíssimos, me levantei ficando de frente para a parede de vidro que dava para o outro lado do bosque.

Não sabia por quanto tempo mais os Denali permaneceriam por lá, a única coisa que eu sabia era que não queria mais ver a cara daquela vampira dos infernos. Pensei em orbitar e ir pra casa, mas estava muito longe e eu havia gastado muita energia na clareira, além do mais Edward não me deixaria sair daqui, mas eu iria embora, com ou sem ele. Com esse pensamento rumei para o quarto que ficava de frente para o meu e mandando a educação que me foi dada para o espaço entrei sem me anunciar e a cena que vi, me fez estancar...

Edward estava somente com uma toalha presa ao quadril e o cabelo ainda estava úmido, resultado de um banho recente, Tanya estava lá, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços acariciando sua nua, ela usava uma camisola extremamente sexy e curta, seus lábios colados aos de Edward, que não demonstrava nenhum sinal de resistência.

"**Eu jamais trairia você meu amor... Jamais vou trair você, porque eu te amo e vou te amar por toda a minha existência... Dou-lhe minha palavra que jamais trairei o que sinto por você meu amor." **– aquelas palavras vieram a minha mente com a cena diante de mim, assim como dezenas de perguntas, ele me olhava estarrecido e ela tinha com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era girar nos calcanhares e desaparecer dali, mas eu simplesmente congelei, meu estômago estava revirado... Estava enojada com a cena, sentia ódio, raiva, meus olhos se fixaram nela, em uma fração de segundos, dezenas de formas de acabar com aquela vampira vieram à minha mente.

- Bella? – a voz de Edward foi o gatilho para que eu despertasse, girei nos calcanhares indo na direção do meu quarto, assim que fechei a porta passei a chave correndo para o banheiro onde vomitei por várias vezes, enquanto ele esmurrava a porta ameaçando colocá-la abaixo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Este capitulo vai em especial para Catherine Menezes! **

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA cont.**

– Bella não é nada do que está pensando? – dizia batendo na porta sem parar.

Lavei a boca ainda me sentindo enojada, as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto por mais esforço que eu fizesse para mantê-las. Precisava sair dali, precisava respirar ar puro, não queria vê-lo nunca mais em minha vida! Como ele pode?

- Vem Merlin. – assustado ele correu para o meu colo, o coloquei em sua gaiola, peguei minha bolsa com as chaves da minha casa, joguei as duas malas sobre a cama jogando minhas coisas dentro delas de qualquer jeito.

- BELLA ABRE ESSA PORTA OU A COLOCO ABAIXO! – novamente ameaçou, mas não dei ouvidos, olhei para as malas me dado conta de que não teria como levá-las, acabei desistindo. Joguei meus objetos de higiene pessoal na bolsa mesmo e vesti rapidamente a leggin que eu usava mais cedo, calcei a mesma sapatilha e finalmente abri a porta. – Bella me deixe explicar. – não sei dizer como era sua expressão, porque simplesmente não olhei para ele, Emm e Rose estavam na porta do quarto deles e nos olhavam chocados. A expressão não mudou muito conforme eu cruzava com eles pelo caminho até alcançar a sala onde Esme e Carlisle estavam com Eleazar e Carmem.

- O que está havendo aqui? – indagou Carlisle com a mesma expressão atônita, com certeza deve ter ouvido os gritos de Edward. – Aonde vai Bella?

- Pra casa. – afirme simplesmente.

- Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar. – Edward insistia com a voz implorativa, pela minha visão periférica entendi o porquê do espanto no olhar de todos, Edward ainda estava somente de toalha.

- Não pode ir pra sua casa, o que aconteceu? – disse Esme desta vez.

- Pergunte a ele... – me arrependi no mesmo instante por ter sido grossa com ela. – Desculpe Esme, mas eu só quero sair daqui. – algo em meu olhar a fez compreender.

- Bella? – Alice me chamou se materializando ao meu lado. – Não pode sair assim, converse com ele, as coisas não são como parece.

- Me empresta seu carro Esme? – pedi ignorando os outros treze vampiros.

- Claro, querida, leve- o a chave está no carro.

- Não pode ficar sozinha Bella... – novamente Edward insistiu ficando diante de mim. – Me ouça, por favor.

- Sai da minha frente... – falei entre os dentes, o fato de Laurent estar lá, me impedia de usar meus poderes, foi o que salvou Tanya de voar pelos ares.

- Não! Você precisa me ouvir. – dizia tentando me tocar, mas me desvencilhei.

– Você me dá nojo!- perdi a cabeça e sem pensar virei uma bofetada nele, que com certeza não sentiu nada, já minha mão latejava pra burro. - Sai da minha frente agora Edward ou não respondo por mim. – ele tinha a mão no lugar onde eu havia batido, deu um passo para o lado me dando passagem.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – sacudi a cabeça negando compulsivamente indo em direção a garagem, sai de lá cantando pneu, meu celular tocava sem parar, pensei em ir para a reserva, mas teria que dar explicações e tudo que eu queria naquele momento era desaparecer.

Assim que abri a porta ouvi o telefone tocar, meu celular também tocava sem parar por isso o desliguei, indo em direção a tomada do telefone o desligando também, soltei Merlin e antes de subir, peguei uma bolsa de gelo para minha mão, subindo para o meu quarto.

Meu peito doía demais, como se algo o rasgasse de dentro pra fora, ali na escuridão do meu quarto me deixei chorar tentando aliviar um pouco a dor dilacerante que sentia.

- Porque Edward? – me perguntava entre soluços. – Porque quebrou sua promessa? Havia dado sua palavra... _**"O que ela fazia vestida daquela forma em seu quarto?" **_

- A resposta é óbvia! O que acham que faziam ali sua idiota? – respondi a minha própria pergunta. Não sei precisar por quanto tempo chorei copiosamente, despertei sentindo braços finos me envolverem e me colocar na cama, já que eu estava encolhida na cadeira de balanço, no canto mais escuro do quarto. Sabia que era Alice, reconheci seu cheiro.

- Durma Bella, não fique assim minha amiga, as coisas vão se esclarecer. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos, não disse uma palavra sequer, segurei firme sua mão sentindo uma paz repentina, me sentia tão calma e tranqüila que adormeci novamente, a última coisa de que me lembro foi de ouvir a voz de Alice dizendo: - Obrigada Jazz.

Abri os olhos e os fracos raios de sol invadiam o meu quarto, Forks era conhecida como a cidade mais nublada do país, o sol raramente dava as caras por aqui e quando acontecia era assim bem fraquinho. Soltei um longo suspiro me obrigando a jogar os pés pra fora da cama, havia dormindo tão bem, foi uma noite tranqüila, sem sonhos.

- Está melhor?– sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz doce de Alice que estava sentada na cadeira de balanço onde Edward costumava ficar, ela se levantou vindo pra junto de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Está mais calma?

-Sim, acho que Jazz tem muito haver com isso, não é? – ela sorriu assentindo. – Onde ele está?

- Lá embaixo, e sua mão?

- Não dói mais, o gelo ajudou.

- Está com fome?

- Não, estou sem apetite. – soltei outro suspiro, sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer.

- Acabou não me contando como foi na clareira, o feitiço deu certo?

- Você não viu?

- Sabe que não é sempre que consigo vê-los, as decisões eram suas e não dele. – ela realmente ficava muito frustrada quanto aquilo.

- É verdade... – concordei. – Foi perfeito, não consigo entender como... Por que... – fechei os olhos engolindo o nó que se formou em minha garganta. - O que quer saber?

- Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada, quero os detalhes... Os mais sórdidos... – não tinha como não rir, Alice era mesmo impossível.

- Há uma magia envolvendo aquele lugar, já esteve lá?

- Só uma vez, meu irmão adora aquela clareia.

-Eu sei, vi como aquele lugar faz bem a ele, o deixa calmo... Foi um dia maravilhoso, inesquecível, conversamos bastante, rimos muito... Ah! Nadamos na piscina natural do riacho, no início ele ficou relutante, mas insisti já me despindo e...

- Wow! O então o negócio foi quente...

- Para sua boba, não poderíamos nadar de roupas...

- Nadaram nus?

- Claro que não, ta parecendo o Emm. – ralhei ouvindo sua risada gostosa.

- Pelo que vejo se divertiram, mesmo.

- Como disse, foi um dia inesquecível!

- E o feitiço, como foi? Deu certo?

- Deu, mas foi muito complexo, por isso teve que ser feito no crepúsculo... – expliquei a ela exatamente como foi feito.

- Está me dizendo que deu seu sangue a ele? – havia perplexidade em sua voz.

- Veja... – mostrei a ela minha mão, com um risca clara.

- Como cicatrizou tão rápido?

- Edward a lambeu.

- É mesmo!

- Não acha que se arriscou demais, e se ele perdesse o controle?

- Foi preciso, Edward precisava prová-lo, mas não houve risco, o mantive imóvel com um feitiço, basicamente selei a sede pelo meu sangue no mais fundo do seu ser e enquanto ele usar o amuleto, o monstro como ele costuma dizer, jamais o assombrará outra vez.

- E o que houve depois?

- Não sei dizer, apagamos... – falei dando de ombros.

-Apagamos? Como assim apagamos? Edward não pode ter apagado.

- Ele me disse que apagou e quando despertou viu que eu ainda estava desacordada.

- Uau!

- Foi quando ele viu o corte em minha mão e o lambeu para que cicatrizasse rápido, o cheiro de sangue era forte até mesmo pra mim, mas seu irmão me garantiu que sua garganta não ardia mais, que a sede por meu sangue havia se dissipado.

- Isso é incrível!

- Quando voltamos para casa, entreguei a ele seu presente.

- Eu sei, o vi mostrando para Carlisle e os outros, é mesmo muito bonito.

- Como sabe? Teve uma visão?

- Não, ele o mostrou a Carlisle e aos outros enquanto estava dormindo. – falou dando de ombros, somente assenti.

- Claro! – um silêncio se fez no quarto.

- Bella? – chamou depois de tempo sem nenhuma das duas dizer nada. - As coisas não aconteceram como está pensando, dou minha palavra que não...

- Não quero falar sobre isso...

- Não pode fugir Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde terão que conversar, Edward te ama e...

- ME AMA ALICE? – praticamente berrei. – Se me amasse não estaria com aquela mulher em seu quarto! Viu como estava vestida? O que acha que estavam fazendo ali Alice? – disparei sentindo minhas mãos trêmulas, tamanha raiva que sentia. - Não quero falar sobre isso, não quero falar com seu irmão, ele que fique com sua tão adorada amiga, eles formam mesmo um belo par!

- Não formam não! – teimou.

- Estou indo hoje mesmo para a reserva, talvez eu volte para Salen, ou... – minha voz quebrou no final. – Ou talvez eu faça uma viagem, ainda não sei ao certo.

- Ele está desesperado Bella, quer vê-la, falar com você.

- Não Alice! Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS.

- Insisto em dizer que as coisas não são como parece, ela o pegou desprevenido, Edward te ama Bella e jamais faria aquilo.

- É isso que me dá mais raiva, Alice... – não conseguia controlar o meu tom. – Saber que ele me ama e mesmo assim me traiu...

- Esse é o ponto criatura, ele não traiu! – insistiu.

- COMO NÃO? Estavam se beijando, ambos seminus... Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Eu estava lá, vi com meus próprios olhos aquela vampira dos infernos com a língua na boca dele! Estavam prestes a... São da mesma espécie, a desgraçada é insuportavelmente linda e seu irmão não tem aquela paranóia de controle com ela, quer mesmo que eu acredite que não rolou nada? Ele pode amá-la sem barreiras.

- Mas ele não a ama!

- Sei perfeitamente o que vi, e não faz idéia de como me senti enojada com tudo aquilo... – as malditas lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto. – Eles estavam se beijando e só Deus sabe mais o que...

- Ela o beijou...

- PORQUE ELE DEIXOU! – sentia minhas tremulas. – Estava lá parado aceitando a carícia dela... Droga, Alice ele é um vampiro! Poderia ter se afastado, a impedido de tocá-lo, a colocado pra fora do quarto... Mas não, estavam ali parados ao lado da cama, ela estava praticamente nua com aquela minúscula camisola transparente... Estavam se beijando!

- Ta ele pode sentir um carinho especial por ela, assim como você tem pelo Jacob...

- Pelo amor de Deus Alice! Eu nunca fui pra cama com Jacob! – praticamente berrei de novo. – O carinho que sinto por ele é como o que sinto por você, Emm ou Jazz... Não há comparação, seu irmão mesmo me disse que se envolveu com ela por um tempo, mas que o relacionamento não deu certo.

- Ele nunca a amou, Bella...

- Depois do que vi, tenho minhas dúvidas! Eu estava lá, vi o modo carinhoso como a trata, há troca no olhar deles, posso ser inexperiente, mas não sou idiota Alice! – retruquei ácida.

- Ele te ama e está assustado, com medo de perdê-la.

- Sei que ele me ama e sei o quanto me ama, o que não o impediu de enfiar a língua na boca daquela vampira nojenta e ficar se esfregando nela em seu quarto praticamente pelado!

- Bella me escuta...

- Chega Alice! – estava farta daquela discussão. - Eu não quero vê-lo está bem? Só quero ficar sozinha... Preciso decidir o que fazer da minha vida e...

- Sabe que não pode ficar sozinha. – revidou ácida.

- Sei me defender muito bem, não preciso de proteção. – teimei.

- Mesmo assim, não vamos deixá-la sozinha. – bufei impaciente.

- Se é assim então vou para a reserva.

- Edward teve inúmeras oportunidades de levar Tanya pra cama, era só ele estalar os dedos e ela estava lá, mas meu irmão sempre respeitou a amizade entre eles... – cuspiu furiosa em defesa do irmão. – Meu irmão é um homem integro não um cafajeste! Ele jamais trairia você, te ama mais do que tudo nessa vida, aquela cobra fez de propósito, criou uma situação, foi uma infeliz coincidência... – insistiu – Ela o pegou desprevenido e o beijou...

- Seu irmão lê mentes e...

- Com o tempo aprendi a esconder meus pensamentos dele, Carlisle também e com certeza Tanya o faz com perfeição, minha cara! – com certeza estava furiosa. – Você disse que o amava e que jamais permitiria que nada e nem ninguém ficasse entre vocês, está dando a ela uma importância a qual não tem na vida dele...

- Sei o que vi, sei que ela é importante pra ele. – afirmei a cortando.

- Mas jamais será como você! – Alice fez o mesmo. – Você está acima de tudo e todos para ele, é a razão da existência dele, quando vai entender isso?

- NUNCA! – ela me olhou confusa. – Nunca vou entender o que um homem como Edward viu em mim... - as lágrimas escorriam feito cascata pelo meu rosto, eu segurava meus cabelos com força a ponto de arrancá-los. - Olha pra mim Alice e olha para ela... – falei como se fosse óbvio. - Tanya é insuportavelmente linda, viu aquele corpo? Como ele pode me desejar depois de ter estado com uma mulher daquelas?...

-Está sendo absurda. – me repreendeu. – Como pode pensar assim? Olha pra você criatura, é linda!

- Ela é mais... – insisti. - Aquela mulher é atraente, extremamente elegante e sexy... Eles combinam em tudo, Alice, ambos lindos, perfeitos... Você mesma disse que é só ele estalar os dedos e ela estará em sua cama, por mais que me doa, e não faz idéia do quanto dói ter que admitir, mas aquela mulher é perfeita pra ele...

- Não é. – estremeci ao ouvir a voz dele atrás de mim.

- O que? O que você faz aqui? – meu coração batia tão forte e descompassado que pensei que saltaria pela boca.

- Você é que é perfeita pra mim e pensei que já estivesse deixado isso claro a você. – ele simplesmente havia ignorando o que eu disse.

- Sai daqui. – exigi apontando para a porta.

- Não sem falar com você. - disse parado no meio do meu quarto.

- Sabia que ele estava aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes para aquela que se dizia minha amiga.

- Ele estava lá em baixo, com Jazz. – aquela vampira era de uma cara de pau sem tamanho. – Porque fez isso Alice?Pensei que eu pudesse confiar em você!

- Precisam conversar Bella, eu já disse que...

- Não se de ao trabalho Alice! – ela bufou irritada, seu irmão lhe lançou um olhar significativo e a mesma deixou o quarto em um átimo. - Saia daqui Edward... – novamente apontei a porta. – Não quero falar com você, sai agora mesmo daqui.

- Não vou a lugar algum, você vai me ouvir Isabella, nem que seja na marra. – seu tom de voz não deixava dúvida de que o faria.

- Vai me fazer proibir sua entrada aqui?

-Vou correr o risco! – ele sabia que eu jamais faria aquilo. – Eu te amo Bella...

- É meio difícil de acreditar depois da cena patética que presenciei ontem, concorda? – falei usando de todo meu sarcasmo, mas nada parecia abalá-lo.

- Você é mesmo absurda... – fiz menção de retrucar, mas ele fez sinal pra eu me calar. – Fica quieta, agora você vai me ouvir Isabella Swan!

- Quem pensa que...

- Eu disse pra ficar quietinha! – disse divertido tapando minha boca, tentei me soltar, já que ele me envolvia em seus braços. – Coloca uma coisa nessa tua cabeça dura bruxinha, eu te amo e você é perfeita pra mim Isabella... – ele ainda tinha a mão na minha boca e me prendia em seus braços. – Você diz não saber o que vi em você, pois eu lhe digo, vi uma garota, inteligente e surpreendente. Uma garota que sabe o que quer, com um coração puro, é carinhosa e amorosa...

- Mas...

- Shhh... Eu disse pra ficar quieta! – revirei os olhos, aos poucos sua mão ia se deslocando em uma caricia em meu rosto. – Vi uma amiga excepcional, uma garota atraente e muito sensual, sem fazer o menor esforço... – conforme ele falava sentia nossos corpos em movimento.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Seu corpo é o mais lindo que já vi... – disse ignorando o que eu havia dito. – Suas formas são perfeitas, pelo menos pra mim... Tudo em você Isabella parece ter sido feito somente pra mim, na medida exata e perfeita e eu te amo assim do jeitinho que você é sem tirar nem por... – senti a cama bater em minhas pernas. - Você tem razão quando diz que ela é insuportavelmente linda... – tentei me soltar quando disse aquilo, mas Edward intensificou o aperto. - Mas a beleza dela somente atrai, não conquista...

- Me solta...

- Já a sua cativa, envolve e arrebata, Bella... – ele estava tão perto que pude sentir sua respiração bater em meu rosto. – Sinto meu peito se encher de felicidade quando simplesmente sorri, e o modo como morde os lábios me faz desejar tomá-los em um beijo, adoro o seu jeito estranho de se vestir, assim como prende seu cabelo, seu jeito desastrado e até mesmo o seu sarcasmo desmedido. Amo tudo em você Isabella Swan, absolutamente tudo. – me queixo tremeu, ele jamais havia me dito aquilo. – Somente você me faz estremecer com um simples toque, faz meu corpo arder de desejo a cada beijo, faz meu coração bater descompassado... Só você me faz sentir vivo, Isabella!

- É Bella! – o corrigi, minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador o qual não pude resistir, caímos sobre a cama e o beijo ficou cada vez mais ardente mais voraz, ele rompeu o beijo delicadamente deslizando seus lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço roçando sua língua pela minha pele, me deixando arfante e completamente zonza, o prazer que sentia era tamanho que tudo se esvaiu... Não havia raiva, ressentimento, nada... Somente o desejo insano por aquele homem o qual amava loucamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Precisava fazê-la sentir o quanto a amava e convencê-la de uma vez por todas de que ela era a mulher da minha existência, que não existia outra. Precisava acreditar em mim, que jamais a trai, o modo como retribuiu o beijo me fez crer que estava tendo êxito, mas comemorei cedo demais.

- Acha mesmo que vai me enrolar com beijos e palavras doces? – sua voz saiu fria, parei o que estava fazendo e me ergui para olhá-la nos olhos, Bella estava séria, muito séria. – Porque Edward? Se me ama tanto como diz, porque estava se esfregando com ela em seu quarto?

- Eu não estava me esfregando em ninguém! – me defendi.

- Oh sim, claro! Ela estava se esfregando em você, seminua! – e lá estava aquele sarcasmo irritante. - Prometeu que jamais me trairia...

- Jamais a trai! – afirmei me irritando, como a faria entender?

- Não? E o que era aquilo? Porque ela estava com a língua dentro da tua boca Edward! - sua voz saiu exaltada. – Aquela mulher estava vestida para uma noite de sexo, ou estou errada?

- Não rolou nada eu juro, e foi ela quem me beijou! – era patético, mas era a verdade.

- Pobrezinho... – soltou irônica. - Você é um vampiro Edward, um vampiro que lê mentes, quer mesmo que eu acredite que ela te pegou desprevenido?

- Por favor, Bella, acredite em mim, quando sai do banho me deparei com ela vestida daquele jeito, fiquei surpreso, ela jamais havia feito algo assim e... - como a faria entender? - Depois que me dispensou...

- Eu não o dispensei, só não queria brigar com você, estava de cabeça quente e achei melhor me acalmar.

- Depois que sai do seu quarto, achei melhor correr pra ver se esfriava a cabeça e...

- Mas ouvi quando bateu a porta do seu quarto.

- Sai pela sacada, não queria cruzar com ninguém, quando voltei pra casa, minha vontade era de entrar no seu quarto e fazê-la me ouvir na marra... – ela me encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Achei que um banho me ajudaria a acalmar os ânimos, tudo que eu não queria era discutir com você. Mas quando sai me deparei com ela novamente ali, parada no meio do quarto vestida daquela forma...

- Novamente? – me chutei mentalmente por ter deixado aquilo escapar.

- Pouco antes de irem caçar, enquanto você dormia fui até o meu quarto e a encontrei deitada em minha cama... – seu rosto estava inexpressível e não saber o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento era desesperador. – Quando perguntei a ela o que fazia ali, disse que estava me esperando, pra me chamar pra caçar. Eu disse a ela que ficaria com você... Não sei o que deu na cabeça dela pra fazer aquilo!Pensei que tivesse deixado claro a ela o quanto eu te amo!

- Aquela idiota pensa que enfeiticei você...

- De certa forma enfeitiçou! – afirmei. – Mesmo sem usar de magia, você me enfeitiçou completamente bruxinha. – tentei me aproximar dela novamente, mas Bella recuou se afastando, não ler sua mente naquele momento me deixava completamente perdido!

- Transou com ela?

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, é claro que não!

- Então porque diabos estava atracado a ela, enfiando sua língua na garganta dela? – bufei alto, esfregando as mãos no rosto tentando não torcer aquele pescoçinho lindo.

-Ela me beijou Bella, me pegou desprevenido! Quando sai do banheiro e me deparei com ela, me assustei, Tanya veio pra cima de mim com tudo me beijando e quando dei por mim você já estava no quarto e... – seu rosto estava inexpressível, o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso, pois Bella era tão intensa em suas emoções que deixava transparecer em seu olhar, mas não ali, naquele momento. – Tanya não é uma má pessoa Bella, ela nunca imaginou que eu fosse me apaixonar algum dia... Quando estive em Denali, logo quando chegou, contei a ela como me sentia e garanti que provaria a Alice o quanto estava errada, que jamais me envolveria com você, talvez ela tenha pensado que com aquilo...

- Você está justificando o que aquela mulher fez?

- Não! Sim... Quer dizer... – eu tinha vontade de arrancar minha própria cabeça naquele momento. – Só estou dizendo que entendo sua atitude desesperada, a roupa, as coisas que disse... Tudo aquilo foi uma tentativa de...

- Tê-lo de volta! – concluiu por mim. – Não a culpo. – disse se deixando cair sobre a cama.

- Pra querer me ter de volta eu precisava pertencer a ela, e isso jamais aconteceu! – me sentei ao seu lado, tocando sua mão, desta vez Bella não recuou. – O que tivemos foi um affair, um caso que durou pouco tempo, eu não a amava e jamais a amei...

- Ela é importante pra você, vi a troca de carinho entre vocês...

- Tenho um carinho especial por ela, é só isso! Somos amigos há muitos anos Bella, nos damos muito bem, Tanya é uma pessoa muito especial, se conhecê-la melhor vai me entender...

- Eu dispenso, obrigada! – sorri meneando a cabeça, me perguntando desde quando ela era tão ciumenta? Seu olhar encontrou o meu, minha mão ainda segurava firme a dela. – Quando esteve em Denali, ficaram juntos? – perguntou desviando o olhar.

- Não... – menti. - Quer dizer trocamos alguns beijos e nada mais, eu juro. – achei melhor ser sincero.

- Se beijaram quando ela esteve em seu quarto, antes de irem caçar?

- Ela me beijou quando me congratulou pelo meu aniversário, mas me afastei imediatamente. – me apressei em dizer. – Durante estes quase oitenta anos de amizade nos tratamos assim, nunca me importei e tão pouco ela, Tanya adora esse jogo de sedução, a diverte e confesso que até te conhecer, também me divertia, mas não mais.

- Entendo...

- Entende mesmo Bella? Acho que não. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, mas toda aquela raiva e as emoções a flora da pele haviam sumido, restando um olhar inexpressível. – Quando saiu de lá, quando veio embora exigi uma explicação dela.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que lamentava por ter me causado problemas, que não fazia idéia de que o nosso relacionamento fosse tão forte, que realmente pensava que se tratava de um namorico... – Bella fez uma careta estranha. – Novamente disse que estava preocupada comigo e com nossa família, mas que se eu amasse você de verdade, ela respeitaria minha escolha.

- E você acreditou?

- Porque não acreditaria? Tanya estava sendo sincera, disse que lamentava, mas respeitava.

- Lamentava? Lamentava pelo que exatamente?

- Pelo fato das coisas não terem dado certo entre nós, que sentiria minha falta e que por mais que eu não acreditasse, que ela me amava e muito. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal recolhendo a mão.

-Porque a beijou Edward? E não me venha com esse papo de que ela te pegou desprevenido!

- Tanya pediu desculpas pela discussão que teve com você, disse que entendia e pediu um beijo de despedida, um último beijo, para selar nossa amizade... – Bella mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que eu temia que o cortasse. – Cuidado, vai acabar se machucando... – falei o tocando com meu polegar. – Era para ser somente um selinho, mas Tanya aprofundou o beijo e você entrou daquela forma e... Por favor, me perdoa Bella.

- Tem idéia do que senti ao vê-los ali, juntos? Se não fosse a presença de Laurent provavelmente estariam recolhendo as cinzas dela neste momento! Não sabe o quanto tive que me controlar para não mandar aquela vampira pelos ares. – cuspiu furiosa. – Não pode imaginar a dor que senti Edward.

- Jazz me mostrou, e não sabe o quanto lamento Bella! Acredite em mim meu amor, jamais trai você, não transei com ela...

- Mas a beijou. – retrucou.

- Me perdoa, por favor, Bella, diz que me perdoa?

-Escuta bem o que vou lhe dizer senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, se eu vir aquela vampira tocando em um só fio do seu cabelo, pode dar adeus a sua amiguinha ouviu bem? Palavra de bruxa... – Bella fez um V sobre os lábios ao dizer aquilo. – Que se eu pegar você de dengo com aquela...

-Entendo!

- Eu estou falando sério Edward, toque nela outra vez e desapareço da sua vida pra sempre. – só o pensamento me deixava apavorado.

- Não irá se repetir, eu prometo, não sabia que era tão ciumenta?

- Ciumenta eu? – disse me puxando pela gola da camisa. - Só estou defendendo o que é meu, não vou dividi-lo com aquela vampira ou com nenhuma outra ouviu bem? Você é meu Edward, somente meu! – afirmou praticamente roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Sempre serei seu, boba. – enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim, colocando-a no meu colo. – Eu te amo minha bruxinha enfezada e ciumenta.

- Estou falando sério, se engrace com sua amiguinha outra vez e pode dar adeus ao seu amiguinho ai... – segui seu olhar e estremeci só com a idéia. – Estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente! – respondi prontamente. - Vai voltar pra casa?

- Não enquanto estiverem por lá. – somente assenti, a puxando para um beijo o qual respondeu prontamente. – Quanto ao senhor... – disse ofegante. – Ligue para Alice e peça pra que traga algumas roupas suas pra cá, não vai voltar pra mansão com aquela oferecida rondando por lá.

- Desde quando ficou tão mandona? – perguntei divertido.

- Promete que não irá tocá-la outra vez?

-Eu prometo meu amor, tudo bem Bella, se te deixa mais calam, fico aqui com você, ta bem? – ela somente assentiu afundando o rosto em meu peito.

Liguei para Alice e pedi pra que trouxesse algumas roupas pra cá, Bella estava sensível demais, por isso achei melhor nos mantermos afastados. Esme ficou triste, disse que sentiria falta de Bella, que já havia se acostumado com ela por lá, mas que era bom evitar atrito entre ela e Tanya.

Os Denali ficaram mais alguns dias e Bella meio a contra gosto foi se despedir de Carmen, Kate e Eleazar, a tensão entre ela e Tanya era palpável, nenhuma das duas disseram uma só palavra, perdi a conta de quantas vezes Tanya se desculpou mentalmente, mas me mantive o mais distante possível dela para evitar problemas maiores.

Já estávamos em julho e nem sinal de Victória, aproveitei para fazer alguns programas com Bella, como um casal de namorados normal, fomos algumas vezes ao cinema, a levei para jantar fora, também a levei para ver uma peça de teatro em Seattle, Bella simplesmente adorou.

Como estávamos de férias passávamos o dia todo juntos, quando precisava caçar, Bella ficava em casa com Alice e Esme, às vezes Rosalie ficava com elas. Voltamos várias vezes à clareira, onde passamos momentos maravilhosos, a cada dia sentia que a amava mais e mais, o gosto do seu sangue ainda estava cravado em minha memória, mas minha boca não se enchia de veneno ao me lembrar dele. Claro que eu sentia sede e tinha que caçar com freqüência, mas o sangue dela não me afetava como antes, o que me permitia ser mais ousado nos toques assim como ao beijá-la.

Aos poucos estávamos nos conhecendo, as caricias estavam cada vez mais ousadas de ambas as partes, eu a tocava descobrindo seus pontos mais sensíveis e ela fazia o mesmo comigo, me deixando louco de desejo. Bella despertou o homem que havia em mim, o humano a tanto perdido, com seus desejos e sonhos... Mas um vampiro poderia sonhar?

A desejava de forma insana, queria tomar posse de seu corpo, torná-la mulher, minha mulher, mas ainda não estava confiante... Temia machucá-la, tal ato exigiria de mim um controle absoluto, não da sede já que o amuleto nos protegia, mas sim da minha força, dos meus instintos mais profundos, sabia que ainda não estava pronto.

Bella foi algumas vezes para a reserva, principalmente quando eu tinha que caçar, não era algo que me agradava, mas depois do episódio com Tanya, não me atrevi a questionar ou sequer reclamar.

Estávamos em paz, fazíamos planos para a universidade, Bella estava feliz, conseqüentemente eu estava feliz e minha família também. Ultimamente estava meio complicado velar o sono de Bella, já que minha namorada adquiriu um novo guarda-roupa, suas roupas de dormir estavam cada vez mais ousadas e provocantes, muita renda e muita seda, era tentador demais.

- Onde estão as camisetas e os shorts? – perguntei quando saiu do banheiro com aquela camisola de seda curtinha e provocante.

- Não gostou? – disse dando uma voltinha, empinando aquela bunda deliciosa, com certeza estava me provocando, na realidade estávamos naquele jogo há algumas semanas... Ela me provocava e eu tentava resistir ao máximo, eu já havia conversado com Carlisle e estava decidido em pedi-la em casamento, só estava esperando o dia de seu aniversário, faltava pouco mais de um mês.

- Você sabe que está linda, agora vem pra cá que já está tarde e você precisa dormir. – falei batendo no espaço ao meu lado, estávamos em sua casa.

- E o que o meu vampiro bonitão tem em mente? – definitivamente ela estava com a corda toda, ao invés de sentar-se ao meu lado, sentou no meu colo, de frente pra mim.

- Cantar pra você dormir, como sempre faço... – Bella bufou revirando os olhos. – Seja boazinha e deite-se ali meu amor. – só eu sabia o quanto me custava resistir a ela enquanto Bella tentava me seduzir.

- Chato! – resmungou saindo de cima de mim se deixando cair sobre o colchão. – Espero que tenha uma boa noite! – com certeza estava brava, virou-se de costas pra mim, a posição que estava, fez com que a camisola subisse e sua bunda deliciosa ficasse a mostra, peguei a ponta da coberta e joguei sobre ela que resmungou algo inteligível até mesmo pra mim. Fiz menção de sair da cama, mas Bella me segurou pelo braço.

- Não! Não vá embora. – pediu se virando pra mim. – Vou me comportar, prometo.

- Não vou embora minha bruxinha, só ia me sentar na cadeira, está esfriando. – era uma desculpa podre, mas era a única que eu tinha.

- Sabe que não me incomodo com sua temperatura, deixa de ser bobo, deita aqui comigo, não consigo dormir se não estiver em seus braços. – o pior é que ela estava certa, Alice havia me dito que Bella rolava na cama a noite toda, quando eu não estava por perto, sem contar que tinha pesadelos.

- Tudo bem meu amor, estou aqui com você. – disse me ajeitando ao seu lado a envolvendo em meus braços, ela apoiou a cabeça sobre meu peito e não levou mais que dez minutos para estar ressonando tranqüila.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fim de semana!**

**Como prometi, aqui está! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV BELLA**

Edward insistia em dizer que jamais me traiu, e aos poucos contou tudo o que houve naquela fatídica noite. Ele argumentou, pediu perdão por tê-la beijado e me prometeu que jamais a tocaria novamente, eu o amava demais para simplesmente deixá-lo, não suportaria viver sem ele.

Meu vampiro tinha um jeito peculiar de me fazer esquecer tudo, até mesmo de respira... E era bom demais naquilo. Deixei claro a ele que não voltaria para a mansão e exigi que ficasse comigo, ele prontamente aceitou e quando fomos nos despedir deles, não saiu do meu lado um segundo sequer, nem mesmo falou com Tanya, ao menos que eu ouvisse.

Pedi desculpas a Esme e Carlisle pelo acontecido, eles compreenderam e disseram que a atitude dela não os agradou em nada e que Edward havia explicado tudo a eles. Aos poucos nossas vidas entravam nos eixos, quando Edward ia caçar eu ficava com Esme e as garotas, ou às vezes ia para a reserva já que meu vampiro lindo não reclamava, mas creio que isso se deva aquele episódio com Tanya.

Edward me levou pra jantar fora, mesmo sob protestos, afinal o que eu faria em um restaurante se meu namorado não comia e nem bebia? Mas ele insistia que tínhamos que fazer coisas de casais normais, por isso fomos várias vezes ao cinema, ele me levou para assistir uma peça de teatro em Seattle, sem contar as inúmeras vezes que fomos a clareira. Aquele lugar havia se tornado nosso refugio, onde nadávamos e nos divertíamos muito, principalmente nos descobríamos.

Estava testando seus limites, as caricias eram mais ousadas, ele me permitia tocá-lo, acariciá-lo e beijá-lo com mais ímpeto, mas ainda estava reticente quanto a irmos mais além. Além de temer perder o controle e me machucar, Edward era um rapaz a moda antiga e sendo assim privava pela minha honra e dizia que o certo seria só depois de casados.

Aquilo era antiquado demais, mas o que fazer se o meu namorado literalmente era do século passado, mas estava determinada a mudar sua opinião, por isso pedi ajuda a Alice que me deu algumas dicas e me mostrou alguns modelitos de baby dolls e camisolas que fariam meu vampiro perder a cabeça.

Mas Edward era duro na queda e resistia bravamente, mesmo eu usando todo o meu recém adquirido poder de sedução, mesmo visivelmente excitado, resistia. Aquilo acabou virando um jogo entre nós para ver quem desistiria primeiro, mas desta vez eu estava determinada a ganhar e jogaria pesado.

- Caramba ele não cedeu? – dizia Alice chocada, estávamos em casa já que Esme havia ido com Carlisle a Seattle. Rose estava conosco, não éramos as melhores amigas, mas as coisas entre nós estavam avançando por assim dizer, os garotos foram caçar e demorariam três dias desta vez já que Emm estava a fim de acordar os ursos.

- Não! E já não sei mais o que fazer, acho que essa batalha está perdida.

- Não se dê por vencida Bella, o que tem que fazer é deixá-lo louco de desejo. – disse à loira que até então parecia desinteressada em nossa conversa, Alice me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e eu ainda estava em choque.

-Como? Edward às vezes parece um monge tibetano! – as duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Emm adoraria ouvir isso. – comentou Rose.

- Por favor, Rosalie, não diga nada, Edward me mata. – ela novamente sorriu o que pra mim foi uma surpresa.

- Mata nada, ele te ama. – retrucou.

- Mesmo assim, conhece seu marido, ele não o deixaria em paz.

- Tudo bem, não vou dizer nada, fique tranqüila.

- Acho que você terá que ser mais radical amiga, vai ter que apelar para o desinteresse, é batata.

- Como assim? - falei voltando minha atenção para Alice.

- Vai ter que se fazer de desinteressada, não ligar pra ele, se é que me entende, faça o mesmo que Edward faz com você, quando a coisa começar a esquentar, corte-o...

- O que? Não vou conseguir.

- Vai sim, tem que ser forte... – disse Rosalie. - Garanto a você que ele vai te procurar muito antes do que você imagina.

- Jura?

- Não tem erro, confie em mim. – afirmou.

- Ela ta certa, eles não resistem. – concordou Alice. – Mas mudando de assunto, seu aniversário está chegando, tem algo em mente?

-Beth virá pra cá, para o ritual...

- Ritual? Que ritual?

- Vou completar dezoito anos e segundo Beth, deixo de ser uma garota para me tornar uma mulher, será meu ritual de passagem, vou atingir a maturidade.

- Uau! Deve ser legal. – comentou Alice.

- E como é esse ritual? – Rose perguntou curiosa.

- Na realidade eu não sei muito bem, jamais fui a um, mas Beth me contou que é muito especial e muito bonito de se ver também.

- E quando será? – não sei por que, mas tinha a nítida impressão de que Alice estava aprontando alguma.

- A meia noite do dia treze de setembro, por quê?

-Nós poderemos assistir?

-Claro que sim, são meus convidados, será na clareira.

- Na clareira de vocês? – sorri ao ouvir Alice falar daquela forma, Edward costumava dizer aquilo.

- Sim, aquele lugar é muito especial pra mim e Beth concordou em fazê-lo lá, mas ainda preciso falar com Edward, pedir sua permissão e...

- Bella, Edward jamais recusaria algo a você... – ao se dar conta do que disse caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhada por Rosalie e eu.

- Não é isso, é que tio Billy também vai, conseqüentemente...

- Jacob Black!- disparou ficando séria.

-Isso mesmo, os outros também.

- Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. – reclamou Rose.

-Eles são tudo que restou da minha família, Rosalie.

- Desculpe, mas é que ainda é difícil aceitar aqueles...

- Eu entendi Rose, não se preocupe, mas ainda está longe então o que acha de um filme e pipoca?

- O filme tudo bem... – Rose disse fazendo careta. – Já a pipoca, nós dispensamos. – concluiu caindo na risada, Alice e eu a acompanhamos, mas confesso que era muito estranho vê-la sorrir daquela forma.

O plano delas consistia em fazer meu namorado pensar que desisti, teria que parar de provocá-lo ou atentá-lo, assim como cortá-lo quando a coisa começasse a esquentar entre nós... Segundo a loira aquilo mexeria com seus brios, o instigaria e com certeza quem investiria seria ele, sinceramente eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas aquelas duas malucas garantiram que era tiro e queda.

Coloquei minha nova tática em prática quando Edward voltou da caçada, vesti uma calça de agasalho surrada e nada sexy com uma camiseta, já ele estava lindo em seu jeans escuro, tênis preto e sua camisa preta aberta três botões e dobrada até os cotovelos. Quando me viu tive vontade de rir, sua expressão era no mínimo confusa.

- Boa noite amor. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Boa noite, como foi? Se divertiu?

- O de sempre, Emm se embolando com ursos duas vezes o seu tamanho, ele não cresce! – dizia descontraído, sentando-se comigo no sofá da sala, estávamos na minha casa, às garotas haviam acabado de sair. – Porque não ficaram em casa?

- Esme não estava lá, e nos divertimos muito por aqui, assistimos a alguns filmes e conversamos bastante.

- Sobre?

- Várias coisas... – falei dando de ombros. – Coisas de mulher. – sorri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos.

- Posso imaginar o conteúdo da conversa. – disse estremecendo.

- Engraçadinho, contei a elas sobre o ritual e...

- Ritual? Que ritual?

- Eu não lhe contei? – me fiz de desatenta.

- Não! – respondeu de imediato.

- Beth está vindo pra cá, para o meu ritual de passagem...

- Porque não me contou?

- Estou contando agora! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Ainda estamos acertando os detalhes, a propósito, teria problemas em fazê-lo na clareira?

- Claro que não.

- É que lá é o meu lugar preferido e há uma certa magia naquele lugar, não concorda?

- Plenamente! – disse me puxando para o seu colo, distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto, pescoço, tomando meus lábios em um de seus beijos avassaladores. – Senti sua falta, não gosto de ficar longe de você. – sua voz estava rouca, ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Tem... Mais uma coisa... – falei entre arfadas. - Tio Billy, Rachel e Jake, também virão. – ele parou o que estava fazendo, senti seus músculos tencionarem. – Talvez alguns do bando, como Seth e...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – por mais que tentasse disfarçar, aquilo o incomodava e muito.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, eles são sua família Bella, faz parte do pacote. – falou divertido. – Quando será o ritual?

-A meia noite do dia treze de setembro, Alice e Rose estão empolgadas. – comentei como quem não quer nada.

- Rosalie?

- É estamos nos dando bem melhor, ela mudou bastante comigo, até me contou sua história, como ele pode? – falei indignada, a história de Rosalie era muito triste.

- Rose sofreu muito, mas soube se vingar de cada um deles... Os matou sem nenhum remorso, a sangue frio e sem prová-los sequer, ela nunca provou sangue humano. – dizia com o olhar perdido.

- Eu sei, ela me contou, assim como Alice me contou como conheceu Jasper e como se uniu a vocês. Porque nunca me disse que Carlisle transformou Rose pra que fosse sua companheira?

- Quem te contou?

- Ela e Alice, por quê?

- Por nada, só achei irrelevante. – falou dando de ombros.

- Irrelevante o fato de que aquela loira escultural foi transformada pra você? – não consegui deixar de ser sarcástica.

- Acontece que posso ler mentes minha cara, e Rose pode ser linda, mas é egoísta e se ama acima de tudo. Além do mais, ela me ouviu falando dela quando acordou para esta vida, o que deixou as coisas meio estranhas entre nós.

- E o que disse pra que ficasse tão furiosa?

- Que sua beleza era somente exterior, que a via somente como uma irmã, que como mulher ela não me atraia em nada... Aquilo a deixou furiosa por uns tempos, depois ela encontrou Emmett e me esqueceu.

- Ela me contou o que a fez levar Emm até Carlisle, seu sonho era ser mãe e foi a carinha de sapeca de Emm que a atraiu...

- Por acaso ela te contou que chantageou Carlisle para que o transformasse? Que usou a culpa que meu pai carrega por ter nos tornado o que somos, para que o transformasse? – ele parecia irritado.

- Não, ela não disse, porque está bravo? – Edward puxou o ar com força, o soltando de uma só vez em seguida.

- Não estou bravo... – seu tom havia mudado completamente. – É que esse assunto mexe comigo ainda, me desculpe.

- Não por isso. – ficamos em silencio por um tempo, estávamos abraçados, minha cabeça repousava em seu peito e Edward brincava com uma mecha dos meus cabelos.

- O que vai querer de presente de aniversário, está chegando, não é? – disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Nada, tenho você, o que mais poderia querer? – respondi prontamente, vendo meu namorado revirar os olhos.

-Hmmm... O que acha de um carro novo?

- Ficou maluco Edward? Nem pensar, não quero que gaste seu dinheiro comigo, já disse que não preciso de nada além de você.

- Diz pra mim uma coisa que você quer muito? – insistiu.

- Jura que não vai ficar bravo? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Porque ficaria? – puxei o ar com força, me endireitando, ficando de frente pra ele.

- Me transforme... Me torne uma de vocês. – sua expressão mudou completamente.

- O que? Perdeu o juízo criatura? – cuspiu furioso ficando de pé, ele andava de um lado para outro bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Vê outra forma de ficarmos juntos Edward? Porque eu não encontro nenhuma.

-Claro que existe, vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, só que no seu pra sempre. – foi minha vez de ficar de pé, revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- No meu pra sempre vou envelhecer, sem contar que posso morrer a qualquer momento, já se deu conta disso? Qual é o problema Edward? Não me quer ao seu lado pela eternidade?

- Não distorça as coisas, tem idéia do que terá que abrir mão para que isso aconteça?

- Edward... – tentei me manter calma, já que ele praticamente cuspia fogo pelas ventas. – Sei que terei que abrir mão de algumas coisas, mas faço tudo que for preciso pra ficar com você, será que não compreende?

- Bella, você não tem idéia do que está dizendo! Quer se tornar um monstro?

- Não fale assim! Você não é um monstro Edward, pare com isso! – detestava quando ele falava daquela forma.

- Mas é o que eu sou... Sou um ser amaldiçoado, condenado a viver de sangue de outros para sobreviver... – havia dor em suas palavras. - Não tem idéia do que a sede faz com você... Durante meses tudo o que passa pela sua cabeça é sangue e mais nada, vai ver a todos que ama morrer, sua vida humana se resume aos últimos momentos, ela vira uma remota lembrança... Não sabe o que está me pedindo Isabella.

- Então me diz como vai ser Edward? – podia sentir as malditas lágrimas já lutando para sair. – Porque sinceramente... – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios. – Eu não sei. – o choro veio com tudo.

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor, por favor, Bella, não chore. – pediu me envolvendo em seus braços. – Não pode se esquecer de que tem sangue Quileute, e sabe o que acontece se mordemos um lobo?

-Não sou uma loba! – retruquei fungando. – O sangue que corre em minhas veias é o sangue de Maria, minha parte quileute é muito pequena.

- Isso não vai acontecer Bella, não posso permitir que se torne um monstro... – teimou. – Não você que é o meu anjo, a minha bruxinha... Vou ficar com você meu amor, pra sempre, eu prometo!

- Tudo bem... Não quero discutir com você Edward, se é assim que quer tudo bem. – estava farta de discussões.

- É assim que tem que ser meu amor, é o certo! – somente assenti, secando meu rosto, depois daquela discussão, ficamos em silêncio, comi alguma coisa e subi para o meu quarto, Edward me acompanhou calado. Contei a Esme sobre a discussão que tivemos e ela voltou a dizer que Edward era totalmente contra e que sempre foi.

- Porque Esme?

-Procure entendê-lo Bella, meu filho acredita que quando Carlisle o transformou ele perdeu sua alma...

- Mas não perdeu, posso senti-la Esme e é tão pura, tão linda.

- Também acredito nisso minha filha, mas Edward não, ele têm suas crenças e seus dogmas e temos que respeitá-los, meu filho só está tentando protegê-la, nada mais.

- Mas seria tudo mais fácil pra ele, não concorda?

- Acredito que sim, mas este é um assunto o qual Edward abomina, para ele que foi o primeiro a transformação foi terrível Bella, Carl diz que não sabia o que fazia e que o pobre sofreu demais. Todos nós sofremos, queimamos por três dias inteiros e tudo que você quer quando desperta é sangue, mais nada... – engoli seco. – Edward viu cada um de nós passar por este processo e sofreu conosco.

- Menos Alice e Jasper.

- Sim, eles se uniram a nós bem depois, mas gostaria que compreendesse Bella, que Carlisle só fez aquilo porque acreditava que estaria nos ajudando, pois estávamos à beira da morte e não tínhamos ninguém por nós.

- Ela está certa Bella. – Rosalie nos surpreendeu.

- Como pode querer abrir mão de sua vida, para se tornar uma de nós? Se eu tivesse tido uma opção, se tivessem me dado uma escolha, eu escolheria a morte... – meus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Acha que é fácil viver congelada por anos e anos, sempre fazendo a mesma coisa, mudando de cidade em cidade... – ela parecia perdida em suas próprias memórias.

- Mas eu o amo Rosalie e quero ficar com ele pra sempre.

- Se conseguir convencê-lo disso, o que duvido muito! A única coisa que vai amar Bella... É sangue. Você é jovem, muito jovem e ainda tem uma vida pela frente, pode se casar ter filhos, uma vida plena e feliz, no entanto está presa a um relacionamento que não dará em nada.

- Rosalie!

- Desculpe, mas é verdade!

Por mais que eu amasse Edward, sabia que Rosalie estava certa, será que era por isso que ele relutava tanto? Porque pensava da mesma forma? Aquilo ficou remoendo e minha mente, mas não ousei tocar no assunto com ele.

Enquanto isso eu colocava meu plano em prática, cada vez que a coisa esquentava entre nós eu rompia o beijo e quebrava o clima, sorri ao vê-lo bufar alto, aparentemente estava surtindo efeito. Agosto estava chegando ao fim e Beth chegaria, estávamos indo buscá-la no aeroporto.

- Tem certeza que acha uma boa idéia eu ir junto? – era a terceira vez que Edward dizia aquilo.

- Claro, é o meu namorado, algum problema?

- É que não sabemos como ela irá reagir, seu tio não reagiu muito bem, está lembrada? – ele parecia nervoso.

- Beth já sabe sobre nós Edward, sabe que é um vampiro, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Não vou poder ficar com você no tempo que ela estiver por aqui.

- Quem disse?

- Não fica bem, Bella... – revirei os olhos ele ia começar. – Ela vai ficar na sua casa e não é sensato que eu passe as noites lá.

- Se atreva a não ir e eu arranco sua cabeça Edward. – ele riu com gosto.

- Ta... Tudo bem, eu vou. – disse entre risos.

- BELLA? – ouvi Beth gritar vindo ao meu encontro, ela arrastava uma enorme mala.

- Beth! – me soltei de Edward indo pra junto dela.

- Oh minha menina, como você está linda! – dizia quase me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- Eu? Olha pra você, sempre enxuta! – Beth era uma mulher muito bonita, ela sorriu estalando a língua.

- E ai preparada?

- Na realidade não, mas não tem como adiar, não é?

- Infelizmente não, chegou à hora e meu bebe vai crescer. – brincou fazendo bico.

- Beth, este é Edward o meu namorado.

-Uau! – soltou ao vê-lo. – Pra um vampiro, você é um gato! – acho que se pudesse Edward teria corado.

- Beth... – a repreendi.

- O que foi? Estou mentindo por acaso?

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Elizabeth. – disse todo cordial.

- Me chame de Beth, nada de senhora, por favor. – pediu com seu jeito espontâneo. – Soube que sua mãe também se chamava Elizabeth.

- Isso mesmo. - os dois engataram num longo papo, ele parecia mais tranqüilo.

- Consegue ler a mente dela? – perguntei em um sussurro e Edward discretamente assentiu positivamente.

- Meus pais estão ansiosos para conhecê-la, principalmente minha mãe.

- Esme é uma pessoa excepcional, tenho certeza que irá adorá-la. – Beth e eu caminhávamos mais a frente enquanto Edward carregava sua imensa mala, que pra ele não pesava nada.

- Vou deixá-las em casa e volto mais tarde, está bem? – assenti o beijando, mas desta vez ele foi bem contido, com certeza por causa de Beth.

- Nos vemos mais tarde Beth, foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi meu garoto! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Cuidado com o que pensa Beth, ele pode ler mentes, não se esqueça disso. – a alertei.

- Caramba, eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe. – aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

Colocamos o papo em dia enquanto eu a ajudava se instalar no quarto de hóspedes, Merlin quando a viu correu para o seu colo. Contei a ela que ele estranhamente se dava muito bem com Edward e Alice, e que até passamos alguns dias na mansão.

- Merlin é mesmo especial, não é garotão? – dizia acariciando sua enorme barriga.

- Olha que eu trouxe pra você. – ela tirou uma caixa grande do fundo da mala.

- O que é isso?

- Seu traje, para o ritual. – abri a caixa rapidamente e mal pude crer no que vi. Era uma túnica branca linda, bordada na barras das mangas assim como no decote, o cinturão que a acompanhava era lindo e a capa com o capuz era de um veludo delicado e em um tom de azul escuro.

- É lindo, Beth.

- Vai ficar ainda mais em você... – ela sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. – Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você minha menina e com certeza estará lá conosco.

- Os Cullen também estarão lá, assim como meu tio e o bando.

- Acha que isso dará certo? Vampiros e lobos todos unidos no mesmo local?

-É uma oportunidade para uni-los, concorda?

- É um tanto arriscado, mas pode dar certo.

Falamos sobre várias coisas, contei a ela sobre o episódio com Tanya, e sobre o ciúme que Edward tem de Jacob, falei também dos sentimentos de Jacob por mim, o que a deixou chocada também. Meu namorado veio à noite e novamente o papo entre eles foi animado, relutante meu vampiro acabou ficando comigo, mesmo eu insistindo que não havia problema, já que Beth sabia que ele ficava comigo sempre.

- Ela gosta muito de você. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Eu sei e eu dela, Beth é como uma mãe pra mim, assim como Esme. – ele sorriu me apertando ainda mais contra assim.

- Minha mãe vai ficar feliz em saber disso. – falou de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, Edward deslizou seus lábios sobre a minha pele me causando arrepios contínuos.

-Edward... – arfei estremecendo.

- O que? – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Eu... Eu... – ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, fazendo meu juízo se esvair aos poucos e ficamos naquele amasso gostoso por um bom tempo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Terça feira**

**como prometido, capitulo novo pra vcs!**

**comentem, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV EDWARD**

Beth era mesmo uma pessoa incrível, cuidou de Bella como se fosse sua filha e a via desta forma, minha namorada estava feliz com a presença dela aqui, por isso achei melhor dar-lhes mais privacidade.

Bella andava um tanto estranha de uns dias pra cá, de repente as camisolas sexy desapareceram, assim como o jogo de sedução, ela estava mais contida e quando eu ousava um pouco mais, sempre dava um jeitinho de escapar. Eu me perguntava para onde havia ido todo aquele fogo? Alguma ela estava aprontando, disso eu tinha certeza absoluta.

Esme adorou Beth, as duas engataram em uma conversa animada sobre a infância da minha namorada, Carlisle a encheu de perguntas as quais respondeu prontamente. Quem olhasse para ela, jamais poderia dizer que se tratava de uma bruxa, assim como Bella.

Notei que Rosalie estava aos poucos se aproximando de Bella, pela mente de minha irmã vi o real motivo de sua aversão a minha namorada, ela era uma humana... Rose nunca quis se tornar uma vampira, também não teve opção, pois nunca lhe foi perguntado, simplesmente ela acordou para esta vida depois de ter sido espancada e violentada por seu então noivo.

Minha irmã tinha seu sonhos, queria se casar, ter filhos, uma vida longa e feliz... Sua revolta era que Bella tinha a chance de ter tudo isso e, no entanto optou por ficar ao meu lado e Rosalie achava isso um erro.

Não que ela não me ame, da maneira torta dela sei que me ama, mas no fundo ela tinha razão, Bella merece a chance de ter uma vida plena e feliz, ter filhos, envelhecer ao lado de seu marido, ver seus netos crescerem, coisa que jamais poderemos fazer juntos. Mas eu era egoísta demais, para abrir mão dela, a amava demais para deixá-la viver sua vida em paz longe de mim.

-Edward? – fui despertado dos meus devaneios por sua doce voz.

- O que? – estávamos deitados sobre uma manta em nossa clareira.

- Em que estava pensando?

- No quanto eu te amo bruxinha. – ela me presenteou com um lindo sorriso.

- Mentiroso! – acusou, Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o meu peito, passamos uma tarde deliciosa na clareira, na segunda as aulas teriam início.

E lá estávamos nós novamente no colégio, Jazz mexeu os pauzinhos novamente e Bella e eu teríamos todas as aulas juntos, Angie e Erick continuavam firmes em seu namoro, já o Newton acabou dispensando a Stanley nas férias, ainda tinha esperanças de conquistar Bella o que me deixava irritado. Já por outro lado a Stanley achava que ele só estava assustado e que era louco por ela.

Pelo que pude notar Malory e Tyler estavam juntos, talvez isso explicasse a implicância dela com Bella. Era o nosso último ano e todos já pensavam para que universidade iriam e toda essa coisa, eu e Bella ainda não havíamos decidido para onde iríamos ou o que faríamos, com certeza ela gostaria der cursar uma universidade e faria de tudo pra que fosse uma das melhores.

Alice estava empolgada com o aniversário de Bella, estava preparando uma festinha surpresa lá em casa, mas antes teríamos que ir ao ritual de passagem dela, confesso que estava ansioso. Na véspera Beth e as mulheres se reuniram na mansão, e nós os homens da casa fomos convidados a nos retirar, aproveitamos para ir caçar, não muito longe dali.

- O que será que vai rolar nesse ritual? - era a quarta vez que Emm me perguntava aquilo.

- Eu não sei, Bella não disse nada e Beth, não deixou escapar nadinha. – confesso que também estava curioso.

- O que será que aquele bando de mulheres está aprontando lá em casa?

- Vai por mim filho, não vai querer saber. – meu pai disse divertido, seu telefone vibrou e com certeza era o sinal de que poderíamos voltar. Bella e Beth já não estavam mais lá, somente Esme e as garotas.

- Subam e se apronte, temos que ir para a clareira. – disse Esme assim que colocamos os pés em casa, elas estavam lindas, com seus vestidos delicados sem salto, o que com certeza não agradou minha amada irmãzinha. Ao subir para o meu quarto notei que havia uma roupa sobre a cama.

"_**Desta vez não fui eu." **_**–** pensou do andar de baixo. **–"**_**Foi à própria Bella que a colocou ai, apronte-se logo!" **_

Tomei um banho rápido vestindo a túnica branca e a calça também branca, calçando o tênis branco sem meias, me perguntava o que aquelas duas tinham em mente. Ao descer notei que todos os homens se vestiam da mesma forma, todos usavam tons pastéis. Pensei em ir com meu carro, mas Alice disse que Bella havia ido com a caminhonete.

Mal reconheci a clareira ao me aproximar, estava toda iluminada por grandes velas, no centro dela um circulo de velas e dentro de um pentagrama, espalhadas pela clareira havia círculos de pedra com chamas que aqueciam o local. Os bancos eram troncos partidos ao meio, com almofadas sobre eles que faziam um circulo em torno do grande circulo.

Havia uma mesa toda decorada com flores e repleta de frutas e bebidas, para os outros convidados talvez. Não pude deixar de notar que mais afastado havia uma pequena tenda, provavelmente Bella estaria lá.

- Sejam bem vindos! – Beth cumprimentou a todos, ela vestia uma roupa diferente, era um vestido medieval negro como as celtas usavam, em seus ombros uma enorme capa no mesmo tom, em sua cintura caia um cinturão vermelho sangue e amarrado nele seu athame. – Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu indicando os bancos.

- Como elas fizeram tudo isso? – Alice perguntou boquiaberta.

- São bruxas, se esqueceu por acaso? – respondeu Emm embasbacado.

- Magia pequena Alice, pura e simples. – Beth disse sorrindo para minha irmã.

- Onde está Bella? – perguntei olhado para todos os lados.

"_**Uau! Bella tinha razão, ele ficou lindo vestido assim."**_** –** sorri com seu pensamento.

- Logo se juntará a nós, seja paciente, não irá se arrepender. – um cheiro preencheu o ar embrulhando meu estômago.

"_**Pelo fedo eles chegaram**_**."** – pensou Rose torcendo o nariz e por mais discretos que fossemos, Beth notou, logo Jacob entrou na clareira carregando seu pai, Sam carregava a cadeira de rodas.

- Beth há quanto tempo, não é mesmo? – disse a cumprimentando.

- Sim meu velho amigo, faz muito tempo mesmo. – ela o abraçou carinhosamente. – Oh meu Deus! Este é o pequeno Jake?

"_**Deus! Como está grande e bonito!"**_ – revirei os olhos com seu pensamento, já o bastardo só pensava em Bella.

"_**Vamos ter que aturar esse cheiro insuportável? Droga!"**_**– **Leah Clearwater resmungava mentalmente, Sam estava de mãos dadas com uma garota que tinha uma enorme cicatriz no rosto, ele a olhava com tanto amor, em sua mente pude ver o quanto lamentava por ter perdido a cabeça.

- Creio que conheçam os Cullen. – Beth apontou para nós e todos fizeram um leve aceno de cabeça, assim como nós.

- Como vai garoto? – perguntou Billy estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Bem senhor, muito bem.

- Oi! Eu sou Seth, Seth Clearwater, amigo de Bella. – dizia o garoto estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Seth, sou Edward...

- O vampiro da Bella, eu sei.

- Namorado, sou o namorado dela. – o corrigi e ele deu uma gargalhada espontânea.

- Isso mesmo. – aceitei seu cumprimento, pela mente dele vi que aquele garoto não tinha maldade nenhuma, era puro e sincero, ele cumprimentou um por um de nós, pegando minha família desprevenida.

- Desculpe pela impulsividade dele, Seth é muito jovem. – Billy se desculpou.

- É um ótimo garoto. – ele apenas assentiu, Billy ficou próximo ao meu pai, conversavam animados os dois, já o restante do grupo recém chegado ficou do outro lado, Jacob me encarava com cara de poucos amigos em sua mente, me praguejava e amaldiçoava o dia em que entrei na vida de Bella. Achei melhor ignorá-lo e me concentrei nos pensamentos de minha família.

- Senhoras e senhores, é chegada a hora, com licença. – Beth pediu indo em direção a tenda, por mais que tentássemos ouvir o que se passava ali dentro, nenhum som era emitido, minutos depois Beth saiu acompanhada, a pessoa ao seu lado vestia um manto como o dela com capuz que lhe cobria a face, mas sabíamos perfeitamente que se tratava de Bella ali, elas caminharam até o grande circulo e Bella se postou dentro do pentagrama.

- Aqui estão todos seus amigos, as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, que vieram prestigiar a sua passagem, de menina para mulher. – dizia Beth, Bella levou as mãos ao capuz o retirando, parei de respirar por um momento, tão bela era a visão diante de mim.

Bella tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança, toda adornada com pequeninas flores, ela jogou o manto para trás o que nos permitia admirar a beleza de seu vestido, como o de Beth, mas em um tom de branco, com bordados no decote e nas mangas. Estava linda, absolutamente linda.

- Oh meu Deus! Como está linda. – disse Esme emocionada, Bella cumprimentou a todos com um simples aceno, girando sem sair do lugar.

- Peço às mulheres que formem um circulo envolta de Bella. – Beth pediu segurando firme a mão de Esme, que segurava a de Rosalie, que segurou a de Alice, depois veio Leah e Emily que segurava a de Beth fechando assim o circulo, os homens somente observavam.

- Oh lua que é mãe das bruxas, estrelas e mulheres, assim como das madrugadas, venha a mim! Venha a nós!

- Por amor a Deusa ou ao Deus, venha a mim! – desta vez quem falou foi Bella. - Venha a terra me ensinar todas as poções e todas as magias; todos os encantos e todas as alquimias, pra que multiplicada com meus talentos e meus poderes, possa aliviar todo o sofrimento, não somente o meu, mas o sofrimento deste planeta, desta gente tão perdida, tão cansada e tão sofrida. Ajude-me a ensinar e compartilhar idéias sobre Deuses e humanos, natureza e magia, alegria e dor, gratidão e amor, respeito e responsabilidade, anjos e elfos, fadas e duendes, vampiros e lobos... Fogo e água, ar e terra. – Bella tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos levantadas em uma espécie de prece, assim como todas as mulheres. - Lua! Lua! Lua! Vem por piedade ou por amor me ensinar com humildade a praticar a caridade e a usar meus poderes com justiça e bondade. Mãe lua venha me trazer o bem e a verdade pra que eu possa iluminar meu espírito, pra que viaje de um mundo a outro, que não se perca e encontre no infinito e na luz além... Assim seja!

- Que assim seja! – repetiram as mulheres.

- Oh deusa mãe! – Beth voltou a falar. - Estamos aqui reunidos para reverenciar-te, toma essa menina pela mão e a guie pelos mistérios que só a ti pertence. Torne-a mulher oh virgem... Oh mãe... Oh sabia. – enquanto Beth falava as mulheres faziam um som como se estivessem entoando um canto, de repente ela começou a falar em latim, evocando os quatro ventos assim como os cinco elementos. – Que seu espírito una-se aos quatro elementos, atingindo sua maturidade e com ela sua imortalidade, assim como a fênix que renasce das cinzas, tu Isabella renascerá mil vezes... A cada vez que te ferirem, cada vez que você sangrar, cada vez que cair, irá se reerguer ainda mais forte contra os teus inimigos... Porque tens o sangue puro de tua mãe e o sangue forte de teu pai... Em suas veias corre a mistura de duas raças distintas, és única Isabella e como a ti não existe outra... – eu podia sentir a energia emanar delas, e não era o único, pelos pensamentos de todos ali.

"_**Isso é incrível!"**_- pensava meu pai fascinado, Jazz estava maravilhado, ele sentia mais que todos ali o poder e a energia emanando de Bella.

"_**Ela é mesmo muito poderosa." – **_pensou sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Edward? Venha até aqui. – Beth pediu abrindo o circulo, me levantei e fui até ela que me colocou de frente para Bella, segurei as mãos de minha bruxinha e o circulo foi novamente fechado, ali dentro a energia era ainda mais intensa, havia uma luz que nos envolvia, meu peito se encheu de uma paz a qual jamais senti. – Bem – aventurado seja este homem que despertaste em ti o amor e a paixão e que seja digno de tal presente... Oh mãe lua, em toda sua sabedoria uniste estes corações e estas almas com algum propósito, os guie, os ilumine com tua sabedoria e tua serenidade... Abençoe este amor tão puro e sincero entre a bruxa e o vampiro.

"_**Pode beijá-la Edward!"**_- Beth disse em pensamento, colei meus lábios aos de Bella em um beijo cálido, mas muito significativo.

À medida que Beth e as mulheres entoavam o canto, sentia uma energia muito forte me envolver, todos os pensamentos desapareceram, era como se estivéssemos somente Bella e eu ali. Ainda nos beijávamos quando senti meus pés deixarem o chão, estávamos a palmos dele envoltos em uma luz, pude sentir a magia nos envolvendo e foi uma sensação incrível. De repente as mulheres se calaram e foi como se eu tivesse despertado de um sonho, como da outra vez.

- Seja bem vinda Isabella, agora és uma mulher, uma bruxa consagrada, como se sente? – perguntou Beth rompendo o circulo.

- Acho que continuo a mesma coisa. – todos riram com a resposta de Bella.

- Não é, acredite! Mas vai perceber com o tempo, seus poderes aumentaram assim como seu alcance e capacidade, tome cuidado! – alertou e Bella somente assentiu. - Feliz aniversário, meu anjo. – Beth a cumprimentou a abraçando forte. – Tome. – disse lhe estendendo uma caixa.

- O que é?

- Foi feito especialmente para você. – ao abrir a caixa Bella abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, havia um lindo colar.

- É lindo Beth!

- São pedras da lua, muito poderosas, lhe protegerão minha filha. – as duas trocaram um abraço significativo, ambas emocionadas.

- Obrigada Beth, por tudo. – eu sabia bem o que Bella queria dizer com aquilo, as mulheres foram as primeiras a cumprimentá-la, pensei que minha mãe fosse esmagá-la, me afastei para dar espaço a elas.

"_**Caraca, ele estava levitando."**_ – pensava Emm ainda pasmo.

"_**Aquilo foi demais, a energia que emanavam, era muito, mas muito forte." – **_meu irmão estava impressionado, a intensidade dos sentimentos foi tão forte que o deixou meio tonto. Depois de todas terem parabenizado Bella, vi Jacob se aproximando dela.

"_**Espero que ela goste!"**_ – pensava nervoso.

-Tome, fui eu mesmo que fiz, espero que goste Bells. – Bella virou o saquinho em sua mão, era uma pulseira com um lobo talhado em madeira.

"_**Muito original!"**_– pensei comigo mesmo.

- É lindo Jake, obrigado e obrigado por vir.

- Sabe que eu te adoro Bells. – disse divertido, voltando a abraçá-la.

"_**Acalme-se."**_– pediu Jazz ao meu lado. – **"**_**Ele está te provocando, não estrague a noite dela Edward." **_

Ela cumprimentou os outros que também a presentearam, finalmente tive uma chance de me reaproximar dela.

- Feliz aniversário! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada!

- Está linda vestida assim. – ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Como se sente? – perguntou tocando meu rosto.

- Ainda mais apaixonado... – ela riu meneando a cabeça. – Sinto uma felicidade, uma paz aqui dentro. – disse apontando para o meu peito.

- Fomos abençoados, pela mãe lua e pela Deusa... – havia um brilho intenso em seu olhar, algo nela havia mudado, só não sabia distinguir o que exatamente. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, minha bruxinha linda... – beijei seus lábios e a ponta de seu nariz. - Entregarei seu presente em minha casa, saiba que Alice preparou uma surpresa pra você.

- Oh não! O que aquela maluca vai aprontar?

- É só uma reuniãozinha mais intima. – disse a trazendo pra junto de mim cada vez mais, queria beijá-la de verdade, mas com certeza veriam como provocação. Finalmente os lobos resolveram ir embora e Beth acompanhou Billy e o bando, minha família saiu discretamente nos deixando a sós.

- Então, como se sente? – perguntei divertido, estávamos próximos a uma das fogueiras. – Jazz ficou impressionado com a energia que fluía por aqui.

- Essa energia tem um nome Edward, magia. – sussurrou sorrindo, estava feliz e vê-la daquela forma me deixava imensamente feliz.

- E como se sente? Mudou alguma coisa?

-Estou feliz, muito feliz...

- Isso eu estou vendo, mas não foi isso que perguntei.

- Oh, sim... A mesma coisa, eu acho. – ela soltou uma risada deliciosa, estava bem alegre, havia bebido três cálices de vinho e Bella era muito fraca para bebida. - Gostou da cerimônia?

- Muito!

- O que Beth quis dizer com aquilo de imortalidade e...

- Sinceramente não entendi também, mas depois peço pra ela me explicar. – disse dando de ombros me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa, está um pouco alta.

- Não quero ir embora, quero ficar aqui, com você... – Bella enlaçou meu pescoço. – Você nem me deu um beijo hoje. – reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Oh! Isso sim é imperdoável. – colei meu corpo ao dela, tomando seus lábios em um beijo lento e completamente apaixonado. A ergui já que Bella estava na ponta dos pés, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e voraz. Me sentei recostando em um dos troncos e Bella se aninhou em meus braços como sempre fazia e ficamos ali trocando beijos por algum tempo.

- Seu primo foi bem original. – provoquei tocando o pequeno lobo de madeira em seu pulso.

- Não fale assim, eu gostei. – retrucou me dando de língua.

- Então acho que devo ser representado também, o que acha? – Bella franziu o cenho quando segurei seu pulso, em um movimento quase imperceptível coloquei em um dos elos o diamante em forma de coração que era de minha mãe Elizabeth.

- Oh meu Deus! É lindo!

- Foi de minha mãe Elizabeth... – Eu o trouxe para entregá-lo depois da cerimônia.

- É o presente perfeito!

- Mas ainda não é seu presente... – o presente dela estava em casa, guardado a sete chaves há noventa e dois anos... O anel o qual entregaria a minha futura esposa. - É somente uma coisa que eu queria lhe dar faz tempo, o meu coração. – em um impulso Bella se jogou sobre mim e me deixei cair na relva, tomou meus lábios em um beijo o qual tratei de aprofundá-lo.

Inverti as posições ficando sobre ela, rompi o beijo para que Bella pudesse respirar, deslizando meus lábios por sua pele macia e cheirosa. Ali naquele momento decidi parar de resistir e me entregar por completo aquele sentimento, a tornaria minha, pra sempre.

**POV BELLA**

Não sei dizer o que deu nele, mas seus beijos estavam vorazes e suas mãos irrequietas em meu corpo. Estávamos a sós na clareira, todos já tinham ido embora e ele havia acabado de me presentear com um lindo pingente em forma de coração que pertenceu a sua mãe biológica, uma belíssima jóia.

Arfei ao sentir sua mão infiltrar-se pelo vestido, acariciando minha perna até chegar a minha coxa, Edward se ergueu me olhando nos olhos, como se esperasse por algum sinal de resistência ou hesitação de minha parte. Não sei o que viu em meu olhar, só sei que voltou a me beijar com mais ímpeto, seus lábios abandonaram os meus deslizando pela curvatura do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos ágeis encontravam o fecho do vestido, o abrindo.

Senti meu estômago comprimir, eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo e havia partido dele a iniciativa. Me ergui ficando sentada de frente pra ele e o vestido cedeu deixando meus seios a mostra, pois eu não usava sutiã, somente uma minúscula calcinha.

Ele os olhava com certo encantamento, lentamente levou uma de suas mãos a um deles o tocando delicadamente, arfei alto ao sentir seu toque diretamente em minha pele, claro que Edward já os havia tocado, mas somente sobre a blusa... A sensação era completamente diferente, meu vampiro fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios.

- São perfeitos... – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca. – Como você. – ele me puxou para o seu colo, pude sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo me deixou em chamas. Edward voltou a me beijar, mas logo abandonou meus lábios descendo com beijos molhados até encontrar um dos meus seios o tomando em seus lábios o sugando em seguida, me levando ao delírio.

- Ohhh... – gemi alto arqueando as costas, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos os quais agarrava com força. Sua língua brincava com meu mamilo enquanto Edward soltava leves gemidos de satisfação, me deixando ainda mais excitada. Me colocou de pé e o vestido deslizou sozinho, de repente me vi seminua diante dele que soltou um longo suspiro.

Edward levantou-se colocando várias almofadas sobre a relva me fazendo deitar sobre elas, ele não dizia uma só palavra e eu não me atrevi a abrir a boca, com medo de que desistisse ou algo parecido. O vi retirar a túnica voltando a deitar-se sobre mim, gemi completamente excitada ao sentir seu peso, assim como sua ereção roçar contra mim, beijou minha boca, voltando a distribuir beijos por toda a minha pele, onde suas mãos não tocavam seus lábios o faziam.

O prazer era tanto que me sentia meio tonta, eu me contorcia sob ele que deixava um rastro de fogo sob minha pele, por onde passava. Novamente meu estômago se comprimiu quando sua mão acariciou a parte interna da minha coxa, pude sentir seus dedos roçando em minha intimidade sobre o tecido fino da calcinha, arfei arqueando as costas.

- Bella... – gemeu entre o beijo infiltrando sua mão por ela em uma caricia a qual jamais fui submetida, voltou a me beijar de forma voraz enquanto tocava o meu ponto mais sensível, me levando a um grau de excitação tão grande que senti algo escorrer pela minha intimidade, empapado a calcinha.

Aquilo pareceu agradá-lo e muito, puxou o ar com força abandonando meus lábios, descendo com beijos molhados fazendo uma trilha por entre o vão dos meus seios, em uma linha reta pela minha barriga, passando pelo meu ventre circundando o elástico da calcinha, meu vampiro a deslizou por minhas pernas me deixando completamente nua.

-Linda... Absolutamente linda. – disse admirando meu corpo, me olhando com fascínio eu diria, parecia gostar e muito do que via, o que me deixou mais segura, novamente farejou o ar. - Você é deliciosa, Isabella! – sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Seu cheiro de mulher é ainda mais tentador que seu sangue, sabia? – sugou meu lóbulo o segurando entre aqueles dentes afiados antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

Edward se pôs de pé, e meus olhos automaticamente caíram sobre sua ereção que era bem visível, retirou o tênis se livrando da calça em seguida, arfei ao vê-lo com uma boxer branca muito bem recheada, o volume ali era assustador. Voltou a deitar-se sobre mim e com seus joelhos afastou os meus se colocando entre minhas pernas.

- Sabe o que estamos prestes a fazer, não sabe meu amor? – sua voz saiu sussurrada e extremamente rouca, sexy me fazendo arfar, sua testa estava colada a minha, seus olhos cravados aos meus exalando luxúria e desejo.

- Não tem idéia do quanto esperei por isso. – minha voz não saiu muito diferente da dele, Edward respirou fundo e em um movimento muito rápido, quase imperceptível se livrou de sua boxer ficando nu em pelo, não consegui disfarçar, minha boca estava literalmente aberta diante aquela visão. Claro que eu já vi um homem nu, em um filme uma vez, mas ali diante de mim... Deus como era lindo! Seu corpo nu era de tirar o fôlego, meus olhos o percorriam milimetricamente.

Seus ombros largos, seu peito com aquela pelugem rala e lisa, seus braços com os músculos evidentes, aquele abdômen definido como se tivesse saído da academia sem contar naquela trilha de pêlos lisos e macios que levavam a perdição sem sombras de dúvidas. Se perdendo no emaranhado de pêlos um pouco mais grossos e bem aparados que envolviam aquele membro rijo e pulsante diante de mim.

Era grande e grosso... Com certeza era bem dotado, mas de certa forma compatível ao seu biótipo, vê-lo daquela forma fez minha intimidade queimar em um desejo insano de senti-lo dentro de mim, será que caberia?

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer? – insistiu se colocando entre as minhas pernas novamente, será que viu minha inspeção como dúvida?

- Absoluta! Não há nada que eu deseje mais em minha vida... – afirmei sem a menor sombra de dúvidas. - Ser sua, Edward, por inteiro. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso, meu estômago se comprimiu ao sentir seu membro roçar em minha intimidade, de repente me vi ansiosa e um tanto nervosa pelo que estava por vir. - Confio em você, me faça sua meu amor, meu vampiro! – sussurrei contra seus lábios, cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros ao senti-lo deslizar pra dentro de mim, lenta e dolorosamente.

- Ohhh... – gemi fechando os olhos tamanha dor que senti.

-Shhh... Vai passar meu amor, prometo que vai passar, relaxe Bella, precisa relaxar meu amor. – pediu de forma sussurrada, voltei a abrir os olhos me deparando com os dele que estavam ônix, voltando a ficar cor de âmbar em seguida.

Eu podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo completamente, podia senti-lo fundo, muito fundo, ele se mantinha imóvel, seus lábios passeavam pela minha pele, sua língua brincava com meu mamilo enquanto esperava meu corpo se moldar ao dele. A dor foi se dissipando, lentamente Edward se moveu saindo quase todo praticamente, voltando em uma estocada firme.

- Oh... Edward... – praticamente gritei arqueando as costas, sentindo meu corpo em chamas, o prazer me tomando aos poucos, vindo em ondas cada vez maiores e mais constantes à medida que ele entrava e sais de mim. Seus movimentos eram lentos e extremamente delicados, aos poucos fui relaxando e meu quadril já acompanhava o dele.

- Isso... - gemeu o segurando firme. -Assim Bella... Devagar meu amor. – Edward revezava beijos entre minha boca e meus seios, em um movimento rápido voltou a inverter as posições, sem sequer sair de dentro de mim, eu estava sobre ele. Meu vampiro voltou a segurar meu quadril ditando o ritmo, ora rápido, ora lento.

Já não havia mais dor, só prazer, o prazer de estar compartilhando com ele algo tão sublime. Minhas mãos espalmadas em seu peito, o acariciando, sentindo seus músculos se moverem sob ela a cada investida dele contra mim.

Edward voltou a me beijar, era um beijo intenso, excitante, cheio de desejo e paixão. A cada investida sentia uma onda mais forte tomar conta de mim, um prazer cada vez maior, fazendo meu coração bater tão rápido que cheguei a pensar que desfaleceria. Tentei acompanhá-lo, mas meu vampiro aumentou a intensidade de suas investidas, que estavam cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidas, muito rápidas. Um calor tomou conta do meu corpo e minha mente foi se esvaindo aos poucos, senti meu corpo todo tencionar-se completamente tomado de prazer.

- Isso... Vem Bella... – Edward gemeu entrecortado, aumentando ainda mais as investidas, soltando um gemido rouco, quase gutural, estremeci da cabeça aos pés caindo completamente relaxada sobre ele, sentindo seu gozo jorrar dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo. – o ouvi dizer me envolvendo em seus braços, eu ainda estava envolta naquele turbilhão de sensações e emoções.

- E... Eu amo você. – disse ofegante. – Isso foi... Eu não tenho palavras Edward, foi tão...

- Mágico! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, assenti ainda meio alienada a tudo, absorta naquelas sensações arrebatadoras. Uma brisa fria soprou e meus pelos eriçaram.

- Está esfriando, o que acha de irmos para aquela tenda?

- Acho uma ótima idéia. – ao senti-lo sair de dentro de mim, fui tomada por uma sensação de vazio, meu vampiro me pegou em seus braços, me levando para a tenda que Beth havia armado, havia um colchão com uma manta grossa de pêlos por cima e uma coberta fina.

- Vou pegar nossas roupas. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios e mal pisquei os olhos e ele estava de novo na tenda comigo debaixo da coberta.

- Obrigada! – Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido. – Foi o melhor presente que poderia me dar. – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- E o que acha da gente repetir a dose? – pediu me apertando contra si, roçando seu membro novamente rijo em meu quadril, ao senti-lo pronto para outra, senti minha intimidade se contrair, como se o chamasse. Edward uniu nossos corpos novamente me levando aquele mundo de sensações arrebatadoras, não sei precisar quantas vezes nos amamos, só sei que foram muitas, adormeci sobre meu vampiro que sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Durma meu anjo, meu amor, descanse. – assenti fechando os olhos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Só porque hoje é feriadão! **

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijos **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Ela ressonava em meus braços, puxei o ar com força inalando aquele cheiro tão dela, fechei os olhos e as lembranças recentes me invadiram... Seu cheiro de fêmea era tão tentador quanto o cheiro de seu sangue, seu corpo perfeito em cada mínimo detalhe, feito para receber o meu com uma perfeição tamanha que... O prazer que tomou conta de todo o meu ser, ao sentir aquele corpo quente me receber, foi tão intenso e arrebatador.

Oh sim, Bella era quente e úmida, nossa temperatura se contrastava deixando o momento mais excitante. Pude ver a dor em seus olhos, quando a invadi rompendo a barreira, o cheiro de sangue no ar era o sinal de que Bella era minha, somente minha. Aos poucos seu corpo foi se moldando ao meu me permitindo entrar e sair dele, me contendo a todo o momento, afinal ela era humana, e não poderia me dar ao luxo de perder o controle de minha força, liberar toda a minha potência, Bella não resistiria.

Seu quadril timidamente tentava me acompanhar, aumentando o ritmo à medida que a dor se dissipava, tive que contê-la, podia sentir o gozo chegando e não era o momento ainda. Bella era quente, úmida e apertada, sentia sua intimidade se comprimir me apertando, me levando a loucura tamanho prazer que me proporcionava naquele momento.

Quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria, inverti nossas posições a deixando por cima, controlando seus movimentos, mostrando a ela como fazer, e Bella se mostrou uma excelente aluna. Pegava rápido, por várias vezes tive que contê-la, pois seus movimentos eram extremamente excitantes.

Seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, me permiti por algumas vezes usar minha velocidade normal, mas me contive a fricção a machucaria, senti seu corpo estremecer e o meu o acompanhava e tive que usar de todo o meu alto controle ao sentir meu gozo se misturar ao dela em uma explosão de puro prazer.

Uma vez foi pouco para eu matar a minha vontade dela, estávamos na quinta vez quando Bella apresentou sinais de cansaço... Voltei a olhá-la, adormecida em meus braços, completamente nua e eu louco pra me perder dentro dela uma vez mais.

Minha espécie era conhecida pelo seu poder de sedução, que é arrebatador para um humano, pude comprovar com as Denali, elas adoravam se divertir com eles os atraiam e faziam sexo deliberadamente, com vários parceiros, já que a resistência de um humano não se compara a de um vampiro.

O sexo entre vampiros pode durar dias, em um ritmo alucinante, mas Bella era uma humana, eu mal podia crer que havia conseguido, pois relatos dizem que nunca, uma havia sobrevivido a tal ato em si, o vampiro acabava perdendo o controle com o êxtase e o corpo frágil da humana não suportava tamanha potência, sem contar que muitos as sugavam durante o ato em si, e na hora do gozo ela já estava morta em seus braços.

Sai dos meus devaneios com um ronronar de Bella ao se mover, se enroscando em mim ainda mais se possível, olhei no relógio e passava das quatro da manhã, cuidadosamente sai de seu abraço, vesti minha boxer e fui lá fora pegar algumas frutas pra ela, assim como algo pra beber, quando voltei, Bella estava acordada.

- Posso saber onde o senhor foi? E nesses trajes?

- Fui buscar alguma coisa pra você comer... – falei erguendo a bandeja com as frutas. – E beber.

- Estou mesmo com fome, mas com fome de você. – disse mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora, levantando a coberta em um claro convite. Deixei as coisas sobre a pequena mesa que havia no canto e me juntei a ela naquela manta de peles onde novamente me perdi dentro dela, nos tornando um só.

- Temos que ir, senão perdemos a aula e você ainda tem que passar em casa pra trocar de roupa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, já era quase seis da manhã, durante a última uma hora e meia, nos amamos de várias formas diferentes, em busca do melhor encaixe, da posição que nos desse ainda mais prazer.

- Queria ficar aqui, pra sempre com você. – sorri com a carinha que ela fez.

- Eu também, acredite, mas temos que ir, Alice está nos aguardando para a surpresa de logo mais.

- Oh Deus! Ainda tem mais essa. – gemeu se encolhendo.

Bella se vestiu dizendo que Beth viria mais tarde e deixaria a clareira com era antes, desta vez fomos até o carro orbitando e confesso que me senti meio estranho.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

- Isso foi estranho. – ela riu debochada.

- Você se acostuma com o tempo bonitão. – Bella piscou de forma inocente e aquilo foi incrivelmente sexy.

Fomos direto pra casa dela, afinal de contas eu ainda tinha algumas trocas de roupas por lá, Beth não estava em casa, provavelmente deve ter ficado em La Push. Bella tomou um banho rápido e enquanto se arrumava eu tomei meu banho e me troquei, fiz alguma coisa pra ela comer e fomos pra aula.

Bella não parava de sorrir e seu sorriso era cativante, o que me fazia sorrir também, assim que chegamos encontramos meus irmãos nos aguardando.

"_**Uau! De onde vem toda essa alegria?"**_ – se perguntava Emm olhando para nós dois.

"_**Que sorriso enorme, o que aconteceu pra ela estar com esse sorrisão?"**_ – a compreensão passou pela mente de Alice como um flash.

- Bom dia e feliz aniversário! – disse abraçando Bella bem apertado.

- Pode nos dizer onde o casalzinho ai se meteu? – Emm perguntou com cara de desconfiado.

- Creio que isso não seja da sua conta Emmett. – minha amada namorada respondeu por mim, se soltando de Alice. - Obrigada, Alice!

- Só estou curioso, ficaram na clareira mesmo? – insistiu o animal.

- Emm! – ralhou a loira para a minha surpresa. – Deixe os dois em paz. Oi Bella, feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada Rose.

Jazz e Emm também a cumprimentaram, assim como Angie e Erick, a Stanley também veio e tive que suportar Tyler e o Newton tirando uma lasquinha. Depois da aula fomos direto pra sua casa ver se Beth precisava de ajuda, mas segundo ela, estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Bella insistiu pra que eu ficasse e acabamos assistindo um filme e Beth nos acompanhou. Quando deu seis horas fui pra casa me arrumar, voltaria por volta de sete e meia, oito horas para pegar Bella.

- Posso ir com o meu carro, dará menos trabalho. – insistiu ao se despedir de mim.

- Não é trabalho algum, logo estarei aqui, te amo. – ela soltou um longo suspiro sorrindo.

- E eu amo você... – ela me puxou pela camisa. – Meu vampiro delicioso! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fui pra casa e ao chegar minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele projeto de vampira.

- Alice, pra que tudo isso, somente Bella virá. – havia flores espalhada pela entrada da casa e na sala toda, um imenso bolo e vários pratos e taças de cristais. Notei que o meu piano estava próximo a mesa de presentes, me perguntava o que minha irmã tinha na cabeça?

- Bella vai ter uma festa descente, não seja estragar prazer. – retrucou me dando à mínima.

- Esme me ajude aqui, por favor. – pedi a minha mãe.

- Conhece sua irmã Edward, quando Alice coloca uma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem tire. – olhei para a mesma com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça. Subi pra me aprontar e quando desci todos já estavam prontos.

- Vá buscá-la Edward, estamos em cócegas. – revirei os olhos indo pra casa da minha Bella.

"_**Vai mesmo pedi-la em casamento? Oh meu Deus! Esta noite vai ser tudo"**_– comemorou mentalmente.

**POV BELLA**

Eu me olhava no espelho há mais de dez minutos, ainda corava somente com a lembrança do que houve na madrugada.

- Você está linda! – disse Beth ao entrar no meu quarto.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntei alisando o vestido tomara que caia roxo que Alice havia me dado há um tempinho atrás, assim como os lindos sapatos pretos, ele era justo no busto e caia solto até um pouco abaixo do joelho, simplesmente lindo! - Tem certeza que não quer ir? Alice chamou você.

- Eu sei, mas prometi a Billy que iria a reserva, vamos nos reunir envolta da fogueira e colocar o papo em dia.

- Tudo bem então, me deseje sorte, só Deus sabe o que aquela maluca aprontou.

- Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar uma família de vampiros, sempre ouvi falar que eles viviam em clãs e, no entanto, Edward e todos os Cullen são uns doces.

- São mesmo, eu os amo muito Beth, chega a ser estranho, não acha? Depois de tanto treino e estudo...

- Mas não se esqueça que Edward e sua família são uma exceção a regra, os vampiros estão por ai, perigosos e mortais como sempre foram.

- Eu sei.

- Seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntei divertida.

- Creio que sim, mesmo você lhe dando um genro vampiro... – disse rindo em seguida. – Só você mesmo garota! – ela me deu um abraço apertado. - Mas tenho certeza de que eles te apoiariam. - sobressaltamos ao ouvir a campainha

- É o Edward! – dissemos em uníssono.

- Pode abrir pra mim, ainda tenho que acabar aqui.

- Desde quando ficou tão vaidosa? Oh desde que arrumou um namorado bonitão. – brincou respondendo sua própria pergunta, descendo para atendê-lo, com certeza ele estava ouvindo tudo. Coloquei os brincos e passei um pouquinho de perfume, peguei o casaquinho e desci encontrando meu namorado lindo lá em baixo com Beth.

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada! Já se olhou no espelho? – ele estava divino com aquela calça social e aquele blazer, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, desci e meu vampiro lindo estalou um beijo em meus lábios. Ele insistiu com Beth, mas ela estava irredutível, o caminho de casa até a mansão, fizemos em um silencio agradável.

- Nervosa? – perguntou segurando minha mão a levando até os lábios.

- Confesso que tenho medo do que Alice vai aprontar, mas você está comigo, então está tudo bem.

- Ela está bem empolgada, mas de um desconto, é a primeira amiga dela. – senti um calafrio na espinha, uma sensação ruim. - O que foi?

-Nada! Foi só um arrepio, acho que está esfriando. – ele me olhou por um momento, antes de voltar à atenção para a estrada. Edward entrou na estradinha se seixos e logo estávamos diante da enorme mansão, me espantei ao ver a quantidade de flores na varanda.

- Espere até ver lá dentro! – avisou abrindo a porta pra mim.

- Vamos logo ver o que a maluca da sua irmã aprontou. – ele riu me puxando pra si.

Ao abrir a porta meu queixo foi ao chão, a sala estava repleta de flores, o piano de Edward estava no canto e próximo a ele uma mesa repleta de presente do outro lado um imenso bolo e vários pratos e taças.

- Estão esperando mais gente? – com certeza meus olhos estavam saltados.

- Desculpe filha! – Carlisle disse de braços abertos. – Não pudemos contê-la. – ele me envolveu em um abraço carinhoso. – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada!

- Você está um encanto! Parabéns minha querida, desejo tudo de bom pra você. – Esme quase me esmagou em seus braços.

- Obrigada Esme.

Emm como sempre me pegou em um de seus abraços de urso, irritando meu namorado, Alice foi outra que quase me esmagou, já Rose foi mais contida.

- Parabéns Bella. – Jazz me cumprimentou com um abraço mais contido, depois de uma longa sessão de fotos, Alice anunciou empolgada.

- É hora dos presentes! -, minha amiga e cunhada estava mesmo feliz, a maluca me puxou para o centro me entregando uma caixa grande.

-Este é o de Emm.

-Obrigada! Mas eu disse que não precisavam se preocupar. - falei enquanto abria o embrulho, era um som para carros.

- Alguma coisa tem que prestar naquela carroça velha! - Emm soltou gargalhando em seguida, acompanhado de Jazz e os outros, até mesmo meu namorado.

-Não fale assim dela! - ralhei séria. - É uma senhora de idade e merece respeito Emmett.

- Me desculpe Bella! -pediu Rose. - Mas aquilo deveria estar em um museu! - revirei os olhos, eles definitivamente não gostavam do meu carro.

- Você compartilha desta opinião? - perguntei a Edward que sorriu sem jeito.

- Prefiro me abster! - com certeza compartilhava.

- Este é o de Jazz. – era outra caixa grande, ao abri-la mal pude crer.

- Alice disse que seu computador é um tanto obsoleto. – falou divertido.

- Tenho que admitir que sim, mas obrigada Jazz, eu adorei. – era um lindo notebook de ultima geração.

Rosalie me presenteou com um lindo colar e Alice com um belíssimo vestido e um sapato, já Carlisle e Esme me surpreenderam com duas passagens a minha escolha para qualquer lugar da Europa.

- Agora é o de Edward! – Alice anunciou me entregando um embrulho, pelo formato parecia um cd, rompi a fita com cuidado, mas ao tentar abri- lo o papel cortou meu dedo e uma gota de sangue se formou nele.

Todos, exatamente todos tinham os olhos fixos em meu dedo, um rosnado ecoou na sala seguido de outro ainda mais forte, me despertando, Jazz parecia descontrolado e de repente o vi correr em minha direção...

-Não Jazz! - gritou Alice, Edward se postou diante de mim e não tive tempo de reagir, ele o arremessou do outro lado da sala e senti meu corpo ser lançado. Bati contra a parede, o impacto foi tão forte que me deixou zonza e acabei caindo sobre a mesa de pratos e cristais, senti uma ardência no braço e o cheiro de sangue era muito forte.

Eu estava ensangüentada, havia vários cacos cravados em meu braço e uma poça se formou rapidamente, minha cabeça doía devido à pancada. Os sete me olhavam com desespero, Emm e Rose tentavam segurar Jasper que se debatia feito um louco, Carlisle tentava conter Edward que foi pra cima do irmão, Alice prendia a respiração e Esme levou a mão ao nariz.

-Emmett, Rosalie, levem-no para fora... – pediu ainda tentando conter Edward. – Acalme-se Edward, ele não vai fazer nada com ela. – aos poucos meu namorado foi se acalmando, ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Seus olhos não estavam mais âmbar e sim negros como duas pedras de ônix, ele lutava contra a sede, e o que é pior não só ele, mas todos eles.

- Desculpe Bella, mas tenho que sair. – Esme pediu saindo porta a fora.

- Alice? – chamou Carlisle. – Pegue minha maleta, preciso estancar este sangue. – ele estava entre Edward e eu, meus olhos fixos nos do meu namorado, em um átimo ela estava ao nosso lado.

- Tome... – Alice lhe estendeu a maleta. – Acho que isso vai ajudar. – na outra mão tinha uma toalha.

- Acho melhor eu sair daqui. – finalmente consegui falar.

- Não, preciso dar uma olhada nisso. – insistiu. – Como está sua cabeça?

- Dói um pouco, mas... – ele não me deixou terminar, já tocava o local o examinando.

- Deus! Foi uma batida e tanto, você tem um pequeno corte aqui, mas vou cuidar do seu braço primeiro. - Carlisle pegou a toalha o envolvendo com extremo cuidado, Edward nos seguiu, mas se mantinha afastado e calado.

Carlisle me levou até uma mesa, pegou uma vasilha com álcool, depois preparou a seringa. Me encolhi ao vê-la, se tinha uma coisa que eu detestava nessa minha vida, era agulha.

- Eu estou aqui. – Edward disse ao meu lado, assim como Alice.

- Porque não vai atrás do seu irmão? – disse Carlisle preparando tudo com uma agilidade incrível. – Tenho certeza que Jazz só irá ouvir você Edward.

- Carlisle tem razão Edward, ele está arrependido e...

- Arrependido? – sua voz saiu ácida. – Ele queria matá-la, Alice!

-Edward! – ralhei ao ver a dor nos olhos dela. - Foi um acidente! Não fale assim com ela! – o repreendi. – Vá ver como Jazz está, enquanto Carlisle me ajuda com isso aqui, não precisa bancar o herói, sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil pra você permanecer aqui.

- Vou com você. – Alice disse se pondo de pé, meu vampiro nada disse, se pôs de pé saindo da sala.

- O que há com ele Carlisle? Porque está tão calado?

- De um tempo a ele, Bella, será melhor assim, lhe garanto. – ele anestesiou meu braço e logo começou a retirar os cacos.

- Droga! Eu sempre estrago tudo! Foi assim no jogo, agora na festa, ele estava tão feliz Carlisle, todos estavam. – lamentei, naquele momento minha vontade era de desaparecer.

- Não se culpe, foi uma fatalidade, sabe que para Jazz as coisas são complicadas. – Carlisle falava comigo sem parar o que estava fazendo, era incrível a agilidade com que retirava aqueles cacos. – Por mais controlados que sejamos, estar diante de uma pessoa sangrando...

- Mas isto não afetou você e não era para afetar Edward, era?

- Eu tenho séculos de experiência, e quanto a Edward, uma coisa é não desejar seu sangue como antes, outra é vê-la sangrando diante de si, isso aguça seus instintos mais profundos.

- Agora entendo, sem contar os outros, Jazz absorveu tudo e...

- Provavelmente não conseguiu lidar com a força do desejo. – conclui por mim.

- Se Edward não fosse tão teimoso, se ele me transformasse...

- Não creio que isso vá acontecer querida, meu filho é totalmente contra a transformação.

- Mas é o único meio de ficarmos juntos pra sempre, além do mais ele não é o único...

- Oh não! Não creio que nenhum de seus irmãos o desafie, nem mesmo Alice...

- E quanto a você, é controlado o suficiente e já fez isto outras vezes. – tentei persuadi-lo.

- Jamais farei aquilo novamente filha! Emmett foi o último e a pedido de Rosalie, eu devia isto a ela, mas não me peça uma coisa dessas.

- Mas...

- Bella, entenda! Eu só o transformei porque sua mãe de certa forma pediu pra que eu o salvasse, Edward estava morrendo, não tinha ninguém mais, nenhum parente. Naquele momento foi impossível resistir, ele era um garoto forte, inteligente, bom filho, tudo que eu sempre quis em um filho meu e fui egoísta ao transformá-lo sem pedir sua permissão. Até hoje não sei se ele me perdoou pelo que fiz.

- Mas Edward adora você, o respeita e o admira demais, fala de você com tanto orgulho, creio que já o tenha perdoado Carlisle e há muito tempo.

- Meu filho pensa diferente de mim e de Esme, ele crê que Deus e céu existem... E inferno também, mas Edward não acredita que há uma pós-vida para nossa espécie. Por muitas vezes tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas meu filho acha que perdemos nossas almas quando nos tornamos o que somos.

-Mas Edward está equivocado! Posso senti-la Carlisle, já disse isto a Esme e ao próprio Edward, mas ele é teimoso demais e às vezes se acha o dono da verdade.

- Porque não acredita nisso, ainda mais depois daquele tempo em que se afastou... Ah você não tem idéia de como ele voltou... Atormentado, se intitulando um monstro. Quando olho para o meu filho, vejo sua força e sua bondade, a luz que emana dele... Isso só aumenta minha fé de que há de haver mais para alguém como Edward, meu filho merece ser feliz.

- Eu sei disso...

- Mas se coloque em seu lugar por um momento!Se você acreditasse no que ele acredita, seria capaz de tirar a alma do ser que mais ama? Você vê o problema?

- Entendo, mas ainda assim a escolha é minha!

- Engano seu! – discordou. – É dele também, já que será o responsável por fazer isso com você.

- Conheceu os pais dele, Carlisle? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- O pai não muito, ele ficou doente e logo se foi, pobre homem, mas sua mãe lutou bravamente, Edward se parece muito com ela, o tom do cabelo, os olhos... Ele tinha lindos olhos verdes quando humano.

- Jura? Deveria ser lindo! – soltei sem pensar, Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Oh sim, ele era um belíssimo rapaz. – concordou sorrindo, ele limpava tudo, meu braço já estava suturado e devidamente enfaixado, assim como minha cabeça. O vi jogar tudo na vasilha com álcool e atear fogo. Edward entrou tão calado como quando saiu, seu rosto inexpressível, assim como seu olhar, uma sensação ruim passou por mim, algo estava errado.

- Está bem? – perguntei olhando para onde olhava, o meu vestido todo ensangüentado, ele riu com escárnio.

- Sim, estou bem, Alice está vindo, vou pedir pra providenciar algo pra você vestir.

- Devo ter algo no meu quarto. – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida.

- Vamos? – sua voz saiu fria e ácida.

- Carlisle pode me levar e...

- Não! Eu te levo. – disse me dando as costas, engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

- E o Jazz? Falou com ele?

- Não se preocupe com ele.

- Claro que me preocupo, como ele está? Vocês não brigaram não é mesmo? Não por minha causa...

- Já disse pra não se preocupar com ele, acho melhor vestir outra coisa, olha o seu estado! – definitivamente estava impossível manter um diálogo com ele.

- Com licença, obrigada Carlisle. – o agradeci dando um beijo em seu rosto, sai da sala de jantar indo em direção as escadas, encontrei Esme de joelhos com um balde ao seu lado, o cheiro de amoníaco era forte ali.

- Deixe que eu cuide disso Esme, me desculpe! – pedi indo pra junto dela.

- Não, pode deixar que eu mesma cuido, vá fazer o que Edward disse querida.

Mentalizei o feitiço e estalei o dedo me concentrando em toda aquela bagunça, as coisas foram se movendo em uma velocidade alucinante e em questão de minutos tudo estava em seu devido lugar e limpo. Esme, Carlisle e até mesmo Edward olhavam espantados.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Alice estranhando tudo estar como antes. – Venha Bella, vou ajudá-la. – disse me acompanhando até o meu quarto.

- Como está Jazz? – perguntei assim que chegamos ao quarto. – Por favor, Alice, diga a ele que sinto muito, a culpa foi minha, se eu...

- Não foi culpa sua Bella, não se preocupe, Jazz ficará bem, só está envergonhado...

- Edward brigou com ele? Por favor, me diz que eles não brigaram... – me sentia péssima quanto aquilo.

- Foi só uma breve discussão, Edward está muito nervoso...

- Pensei que fossem se atracar, Deus, tive tanto medo! – falei enquanto me limpava.

- Não se preocupe com isso está bem, o que dirá a Beth?

- A verdade, por quê?

- Acho melhor descermos, ele está impaciente. – me alertou, enquanto pegava algo pra eu vestir.

- Ele está muito bravo comigo? – Alice revirou os olhos impaciente.

- E porque estaria? Vamos se não ele virá buscá-la. – bufei pegando um casaco de manga, pra disfarçar o braço machucado.

Esme, Carlisle e Edward estavam lá em baixo, desci me aproximando dele, mas ele continuava estranho.

- Não esqueça suas coisas querida! – lembrou Esme.

- Se quiser pode deixá-las ai. - aquele jeito dele falar já estava me incomodando.

-São meus não são? Então vou levá-los. – retruquei os equilibrando no meu braço bom, me despedi de Esme e Carlisle me desculpando novamente, assim como Alice.

Ele continuava calado, abriu a porta pra mim, me ajudando a colocar as coisas no banco de trás, e continuou calado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sabadão! E ai vai mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Ninguém me odiava mais do que eu mesmo naquele momento! Fui do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos, um mísero corte, uma gota foi o que bastou! Devido ao amuleto, levei alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Como eu pude? Como pude fazer tanto mal a ela? Rosalie estava certa, eu ainda acabaria matando Bella.

Em um momento estávamos rindo e felizes, no outro me vi rosnando para meu irmão que estava tentando matar a minha mulher... Bella parecia em choque, pensei que fosse usar um de seus feitiços contra Jazz, repeli-lo, mas ela continuou ali parada, estática.

Em minha anciã de salvá-la acabei não medindo minha força, e a arremessei contra a parede, assim como Jasper. Ouvi perfeitamente quando sua cabeça bateu com força e seu gemido ao se chocar contra a parede, caindo justamente sobre a mesa com os cristais e todas aquelas coisas.

O cheiro de sangue tomou conta da sala, aguçando a sede de todos ali e meu irmão que já havia perdido o controle, pirou de vez. Bella parecia zonza, não reagia, ficou lá parada sangrando, me coloquei entre minha família e ela. Rapidamente Carlisle pediu a Emm que tentasse conter Jazz que veio pra cima dela novamente e me coloquei diante dele, Rose foi ao auxilio de Emm e com muito custo o arrastaram pra fora.

Alice e Esme prendiam a respiração, estavam no seu limite e mesmo com o amuleto, eu também. Vê-la ali sangrando, depois de ter sentido o sabor inesquecível daquele sangue precioso, de todos ali, eu era quem lhe oferecia mais perigo, fui eu quem quase a matou. Ela estava ao meu lado, seu braço enfaixado coberto pela blusa de manga comprida, vestia um jeans e uma camiseta. Não me conformava e não entendia o porquê Bella não reagiu?

Quando me mandou sair de lá, ir atrás de Jasper, mal pude crer... Ela estava preocupada com ele, mesmo depois de tudo? Vi o medo em seus olhos enquanto Carlisle preparava a agulha, a única coisa que punha medo nela. A pedido dela e de Carlisle fui atrás de Jazz que disparou floresta adentro, estava desesperado e envergonhado com o que havia acabado de fazer. Disparei porta a fora passando por Rosalie, Emmett e Esme, atrás de Jasper.

- Você não pode correr de mim, Jasper. – ameacei sentindo todo o meu controle cair por terra, eu queimava de sede, de raiva e de ódio o que fez minha velocidade aumentar ainda mais o alcançando facilmente. – Seu bastardo! – rosnei o derrubando de forma brutal.

O remorso de Jasper era latente, meu irmão me tirou de suas costas me arremessando longe, cai agachado pronto para atacar.

- Eu sinto muito Edward, eu tentei realmente eu tentei, mas...

- Você tentou? – cuspi entre os dentes.

– Ela está bem não está? – meu irmão se sentia fraco, por não ter resistido, por ter sucumbido à sede. Mas eu estava cego de raiva, eu me odiava naquele momento e minha raiva estava se direcionando a ele.

- Por pouco não a matou, o que é pior, por pouco eu quase a matei tentando protegê-la de você. – praticamente gritei, a minha dor e minha angustia atingiram meu irmão em cheio enquanto eu o arremessava contra uma rocha.

-Eu sinto muito Edward... Sinto muito meu irmão... Mas aquele cheiro era tentador demais, não fui somente eu que senti e sabe disso...

Oh eu sabia! Sabia que todos naquela sala salivaram ao sentir o cheiro doce e tentador do seu sangue, e eu que já o havia provado... Minha boca se encheu de veneno no mesmo instante, mesmo com aquele amuleto, meu aperto foi afrouxando aos poucos.

- Deixe-o Edward! – pediu Esme.

- Eu jamais tentei matar Alice! – cuspi entre os dentes novamente, ainda o segurando.

- Solte-o Edward! – disse Rosalie desta vez. – Não ouse culpá-lo, sabe que a culpa é exclusivamente sua!

- Rosalie! – ralhou Esme.

"_**Sempre soube dos riscos que aquela garota corria, mesmo assim a trouxe para o nosso convívio, foi você quem a arremessou contra a parede, não Jasper!"-**_aquele pensamento me fez estancar.

- Sei que pode ler na mente das pessoas o quanto sofrem com a sede, mas tem idéia do que é sentir a sede de cada um como se fosse a sua própria? Pode imaginar o que sentiu multiplicado por cinco? – argumentou Jasper.

- O único culpado aqui é você Edward! – Rosalie cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furiosa. – Ainda vai matar aquela garota! De uma forma ou de outra! – acusou.

"_**Releve filho, ela está nervosa."**_ – pedia Esme em pensamento.

- A culpa não foi dele Edward, foi minha. – a voz doce e branda de minha irmã favorita me fez soltá-lo. – Eu deveria ter visto o que aconteceria e...

- Não foi nada premeditado, nem ao menos pensado, ela se cortou com a ponta do papel. – dizia Emm como se fosse óbvio. – Quem poderia adivinhar algo assim? – encarei meu irmão por mais alguns segundos.

-Não corra de novo. – ele somente assentiu.

"_**Ele não vai a lugar algum, Edward."**__ – _Alice afirmou em pensamento, seu tom era suave, mas imponente.

- Isso você consegue ver não é? – zombei ao passar por ela, minha raiva estava lentamente se abrandando, minha preocupação com Bella talvez fosse o maior motivo.

- Sente-se melhor agora? – Rosalie disse com sarcasmo.

- Rose! – Emm tentou contê-la.

- Como eu disse, só tem a si mesmo para culpar maninho... – tentei ignorá-la, antes que eu perdesse o controle de vez. – Você a trouxe para o nosso mundo, a trouxe para esta casa nos obrigando a fingir que somos uma família normal... Até quando vai agir como um humano, sabe que não funcionará por muito tempo, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai ter que deixá-la ir, ou vai matá-la? – em um átimo eu estava a milímetros dela.

- Vire-se e continue andando mano, não piore as coisas, Bella precisa de você. – meu irmão cuspiu entre os dentes abraçando sua esposa de forma protetora.

"_**Vadia!"**__- _soltei mentalmente, mas não proferi tal palavra em consideração ao meu irmão, sabia o quanto lhe ofenderia, Rosalie conseguia extrair o pior de mim, senti um braço envolver o meu.

- Vamos filho, vou acompanhá-lo. – disse minha mãe ao meu lado. , conforme me aproximava da casa pude ouvir parte da conversa que Bella mantinha com Carlisle, enquanto meu pai cuidava rapidamente dela.

"_Mas é o único meio de ficarmos junto pra sempre, além do mais ele não é o único..."- _o que a teria levado a tocar naquele assunto?

"_Oh não! Não creio que nenhum de seus irmãos o desafie, nem mesmo Alice..." –_ disse meu pai em sua mente vi o que os havia levado aquele assunto.

"_E quanto a você? É controlado o suficiente e já fez isto outras vezes." – _Bella tentava persuadi-lo.

"_Jamais farei isso novamente filha! Emmett foi o último e a pedido de Rosalie, eu devia isto a ela, mas não me peça uma coisa dessas." - _meu pai ainda se culpava por tudo aquilo.

"_Mas..."_

"_Bella, entenda! Eu só o transformei porque sua mãe de certa forma pediu pra que eu o salvasse, Edward estava morrendo, não tinha ninguém mais, nenhum parente. Naquele momento foi impossível resistir, ele era um garoto forte, inteligente, bom filho, tudo que eu sempre quis em um filho meu e fui egoísta ao transformá-lo sem pedir sua permissão. Até hoje não sei se ele me perdoou pelo que fiz." - _ aquilo me pegou de surpresa, pensei que já tivesse deixado claro que o havia perdoado a muito tempo atrás.

"_Mas Edward adora você, o respeita e o admira demais, fala de você com tanto orgulho, creio que já o tenha perdoado Carlisle e há muito tempo." – _ela me conhecia bem demais.

"_Meu filho pensa diferente de mim e de Esme, ele crê que Deus e céu existem... E inferno também, mas Edward não acredita que há uma pós-vida para nossa espécie. Por muitas vezes tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas meu filho acha que perdemos nossas almas quando nos tornamos o que somos." – _novamente aquele assunto?

"_Mas Edward está equivocado! Posso senti-la Carlisle, já disse isto a Esme e ao próprio Edward, mas ele é teimoso demais e às vezes se acha o dono da verdade."_ – aquela era nova pra mim.

"_Porque não acredita nisso, ainda mais depois daquele tempo em que se afastou... Ah você não tem idéia de como ele voltou... Atormentado, se intitulando um monstro. Quando olho para o meu filho, vejo sua força e sua bondade, a luz que emana dele... Isso só aumenta minha fé de que há de haver mais para alguém como Edward, meu filho merece ser feliz_." – meu pai tinha uma visão completamente distorcida de mim, e o pior me exaltando aos olhos de Bella que já me achava perfeito!

"_Eu sei disso..." – _revirei os olhos ao ouvir sua resposta.

"_Mas se coloque em seu lugar por um momento! Se você acreditasse no que ele acredita, seria capaz de tirar a alma do ser que mais ama? Você vê o problema?" _– todo este tempo eu tentei fazê-la entender e nada, e meu pai com poucas palavras parecia ter mexido com ela, mas comemorei cedo demais.

"_Entendo, mas ainda assim a escolha é minha!" _

"_Engano seu! É dele também, já que será o responsável por fazer isso com você." _

"_Conheceu os pais dele, Carlisle?"_ – Bella mudou completamente de assunto, sabia que não iria conseguir nada com Carlisle, ela sempre fazia aquilo, meu pai sorriu meneando a cabeça.

"_**E ela diz que ele é teimoso? Está difícil saber quem é mais."-**_sorri com seu pensamento, ele falou sobre meu pai e minha mãe, era bom revê-la pela memória dele, ela era mesmo linda. Ali diante dela a vendo tão frágil, apesar dela afirmar o contrário, vi que Rosalie tinha razão, não havia futuro para nós e eu estava acabando com a vida dela, precisava deixá-la livre... Livre para ser feliz sem correr risco de vida a cada segundo!

- Está bem? – eu olhava para seu lindo vestido todo machado de sangue e sujo de bolo e aquilo me fazia sentir mais raiva de mim mesmo, sorri com escárnio e os dois me olharam o cenho franzido.

"_**O que há com ele? Porque está tão frio com ela?**_ – se perguntava meu pai. **"**_**Algum problema Edward?**_**"- **meneei a cabeça negativamente de forma imperceptível pra ela.

- Sim, estou bem, Alice está vindo, vou pedir pra providenciar algo pra você vestir.

- Devo ter algo no meu quarto. – meu modo frio a magoou, podia sentir em sua voz tremula.

- Vamos? – pedi de forma ácida, se iria deixá-la, precisava começar a romper os laços.

- Carlisle pode me levar e...

- Não! Eu te levo. – a cortei lhe dando as costas.

- E o Jazz? Falou com ele? – aquela pergunta me deixou colérico.

- Não se preocupe com ele. – falei entre os dentes.

- Claro que me preocupo... – teimou. - Como ele está? Vocês não brigaram não é mesmo? Não por minha causa...

- Já disse pra não se preocupar com ele... – fui o mais frio que pude. - Acho melhor vestir outra coisa, olha o seu estado! – seu queixo tremeu por alguns instantes, novamente eu a havia magoado.

- Com licença, obrigada Carlisle. – ela o agradeceu indo beijá-lo, parecia não se abalar com o que houve aqui, me perguntava se ela tinha idéia da gravidade do que aconteceu? Ao passar pela sala teimou em ajudar Esme a limpar tudo aquilo, mas minha mãe insistia em fazê-lo.

Bella por sua vez lançou um feitiço e tudo voltou a seu devido lugar, o piano foi reparado, a parede onde Jazz se chocou, assim como os cristais e os pratos, até mesmo o bolo, tudo impecável. Eu me perguntava como ela pode ficar imóvel e não reagir? Bastava estalar os dedos e Jazz estaria a metros de distância, não conseguia compreender.

- O que houve aqui?- perguntou Alice ao entrar na sala. **"**_**Porque ela não reagiu na hora, ficou em choque talvez?**_**"** – pensava olhando para Bella. – Venha Bella, vou ajudá-la. – disse puxando Isabella escada acima.

"_Como está Jazz? Por favor, Alice, diga a ele que sinto muito, a culpa foi minha, se eu..._" – ao ouvi-la não contive um rosnado.

- Se acalme filho, ela só está preocupada. – dizia Esme.

- Ela devia se preocupar com ela e não com ele! – cuspi furioso.

"_Não foi culpa sua Bella, não se preocupe, Jazz ficará bem, está envergonhado..." - _Alice tentava amenizar a situação.

"_Edward brigou com ele? Por favor, me diz que eles não brigaram..." _

- Qual é o problema dela? Será que perdeu seu instinto de autopreservação? - eu andava de um lado para outro sob olhar atento do meu pai.

"_Foi só uma breve discussão, Edward está muito nervoso..." _

"_Pensei que fossem se atracar, Deus tive tanto medo!"_ – parei ao ouvir aquilo, parei de prestar atenção no que diziam, Bella estava com medo? Ela estava com medo de mim?

"_**O que está tentando decidir Edward? As coisas estão confusas."**_** – **Alice perguntou mentalmente, me olhava desconfiada. **"**_**Não de ouvidos a Rosalie, Bella te ama e você a ama, ainda vai pedi-la em casamento, não vai?"**_

- Acha mesmo que ela aceitaria depois de quase tê-la matado? – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Bella, que insistia em levar seus presentes.

- Edward? – Bella me chamou me tirando dos meus devaneios, voltei minha atenção para ela rapidamente, voltando a olhar para a estrada. – Está bravo comigo? – sua voz meio embargada e seu olhar assustado, me fez oscilar.

- Não exatamente. – respondi sem olhá-la. – Só queria entender uma coisa? Porque não reagiu? Porque ficou imóvel?

- Eu... Fiquei assustada, ele é seu irmão e jamais pensei que...

- Que ele fosse tentar te matar? Me desculpe Isabella, mas é isso que somos, assassinos. – cuspi entre os dentes, Bella se encolheu no banco, estava sensível.

-Desculpe! – pediu com a voz tremula. – Novamente estraguei tudo não é? Todos estavam felizes, estávamos rindo e como sempre acabei com tudo! – o volante tremeu com o meu aperto.

- Se tivesse com seus amigos, com Angie, Erick ou até mesmo o Newton, o que poderia ter acontecido? Eles demorarem a encontrar um bandaid... Não atiraria você contra uma parede, não fariam você sangrar ainda mais, ou melhor, não tentariam matar você! – conforme eu falava minha voz aumentava o tom.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – cuspiu no mesmo tom.

- Que você estaria mais segura em seu mundo! Até mesmo entre aquele bando, estaria mais segura do que entre sete vampiros! – Bella encolheu as penas as envolvendo com os braços, ficou encolhida e calada até chegarmos em sua casa, parei o carro na rua e não atrás da caminhonete.

- Não vai ficar? – disse com um fio de voz.

- Tenho que voltar, ajudar Esme a se livrar de tudo aquilo. – ela destravou a porta descendo com dificuldade e aquilo me cortou por dentro, desci para ajudá-la com os pacotes.

- Deixa que eu pego. – falei abrindo a porta de trás, pegando suas coisas.

- Ainda é meu aniversário? – perguntou mordendo os lábios, olhei no relógio e já eram onze e meia.

- Você ainda tem meia hora, por quê?

- Pode ficar comigo mais um pouco, por favor. – fechei meus olhos, ela parecia sentir o que estava por vir, mas ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la, não naquela noite, não naquele momento.

"_**Não Bella, eu deveria ir e jamais voltar"**_ – respondi mentalmente, mas meu coração era fraco demais.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seu olhar, parecia preocupada, a ajudei com a porta e dei graças por Beth não estar em casa. – Acho melhor tomar um banho e se deitar, seu braço está doendo?

- Não muito, acho que já está cicatrizando. – disse dando de ombros, Bella foi até a cômoda e pegou uma troca de roupa indo na direção do banheiro, parando de repente. – Vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

- Claro que vou, vá tranqüila. – um sorriso fraco se fez em seus lábios.

Enquanto ela tomava banho eu fiquei deitado em sua cama, pensando em como faria para deixá-la livre? Poderia ir e nunca mais voltar, mas a conhecendo como a conhecia, Bella iria atrás de mim, me procuraria e se arriscaria sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Precisava decepcioná-la, fazer com que queira me esquecer, não poderia simplesmente deixá-la, precisava liberá-la de mim, da minha presença. Mas como depois do que fiz? Depois de nos entregarmos daquela forma? Depois de tê-la tornado minha, havia feito tantos planos para nós, a pediria em casamento e se me aceitasse nos casaríamos, eu a levaria para conhecer a ilha Esme e viajaríamos o mundo se ela assim o desejasse.

-Acho que logo poderei tirar o curativo. – disse entrando no quarto, o som de sua voz me preencheu, me trazendo a sensação de plenitude, sabia que o resto dos meus dias eu ansiaria por aquilo, até o fim dos tempos.

- Deixe cicatrizar bem antes, não vá removê-lo. – a repreendi, ela veio para junto de mim na cama, sentou-se e soltou um longo suspiro. – Será que posso ver o meu presente agora?

- É só uma coisa boba! – falei o segurando em minha mão, passando o dedo na ponta onde ela havia se cortado.

- Mesmo assim quero ver, posso? – insistiu estendendo a mão pra mim, com um puxão me livre do papel entregando a ela o CD.

- De quem é? – perguntou procurando o título.

- Eu gravei pra você... – seus olhos encontraram os meus, estavam brilhantes, expressivos.

- São composições suas? – somente assenti.

- Posso ouvir? – um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios, quebrando em mil pedaços meus planos, aquela noite eu havia perdido.

-Claro! – ela o retirou da caixa animada, o colocando no aparelho que ficava sobre a cama, o som do piano preencheu o quarto, Bella fechou os olhos apreciando a música, só então notei que lágrimas escorriam deles. Ela os abriu ainda mais brilhantes, estava emocionada, como quando me viu tocando pela primeira vez.

- É lindo! O presente perfeito, Edward. – falou me abraçando forte, a envolvi em meus braços afundando o rosto em seus cabelos.

"_**Na realidade eu iria pedi-la em casamento meu amor."**_** –** disse mentalmente os acariciando, inalando aquele perfume tão dela.

– Posso te pedir só mais uma coisa? – pediu ainda abraçada a mim.

- O que?

- Me beija, Edward. – ela se afastou me olhando nos olhos, toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e Bella os fechou apreciando o toque, rocei meus lábios aos dela os tomando em um beijo que começou lento e excitante... Suas mãos se embrenharam em meus cabelos e as minhas a puxaram para o meu colo.

O beijo ficou voraz e ardente na medida em que eu me dava conta de que aquele poderia ser o último beijo, guardaria pela eternidade o sabor daqueles lábios e as sensações que somente ela me causava. O arrepio na nuca ao sentir seus dedos acariciarem meus cabelos, o estremecer do meu corpo aos seus toques e o prazer imensurável o qual me proporcionou naquela madrugada na clareira.

Como seria minha vida sem ela? Como deixar para trás a razão da sua vida? O destino era mesmo uma Harpia cruel, logo agora que descobri o prazer de tê-la por inteiro, logo agora que a tornaria minha esposa! Ah eu me odiava por ter cedido ao desejo de possuí-la, o que pensaria de mim? Que não passava de uma criatura vil e sem escrúpulos, um aproveitador, um miserável sem tamanho... Na realidade era desta forma que eu me sentia naquele exato momento, a pior das criaturas.

Não sei se foi o cansaço ou o efeito do remédio, Bella bocejou se aninhando em meu peito e logo adormeceu. Ali com ela em meus braços me dei conta de que partir nãos seria tão fácil quanto pensei.

Ao sentir seu corpo quente contra o meu, senti meu peito ser rasgado, ali naquele momento descobri o verdadeiro sentido da frase "Coração partido". Meu coração se despedaçava à medida que o ponteiro do relógio saltava, eu não conseguia respirar devido a agonia profunda que sentia, acariciei seus cabelos tão macios e sedosos, sentindo aquele cheiro de morangos tão dela.

Puxei o ar com força, sentindo meus pulmões se encherem de ar, inalando seu cheiro, um que de lavanda e frésia, tão delicado e tão agradável, o cheiro da minha bruxinha linda, da minha Bella, apreciei o buquê, memorizando cada segundo daquele momento.

Bella bocejou novamente se entregando finalmente ao sono, se agarrou em mim como se pressentisse o que estava por vir, talvez sentisse no ar, afinal era uma bruxa, a minha bruxinha. Olhava pra ela tão calma e serena, dormindo tão tranquilamente, com certeza me odiaria pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas era o certo.

Como pude ser tão egoísta? Como pude me deixar levar por este sentimento? Eu a queria, a desejava... Eu queria protegê-la, beijar seus lábios macios e deliciosos, queria torná-la minha e assim o fiz, queria me casar com ela, queria que fosse minha pela eternidade... Quanto egoísmo!

Voltei a olhar para Bella que ressonava tranqüila alheia ao meu tormento! Jamais permitiria que o monstro, que esse demônio que habitava dentro de mim ganhasse! Não eu não a condenaria a esta vida... Não poderia condenar o meu amor a uma vida de escuridão e sangue, jamais.

"_**Você a teria para sempre, para a eternidade." **_**–** uma voz dentro de mim sussurrava... Com certeza aquele monstro, o assassino que habitava o mais fundo do meu ser.

Como poderia privar minha bruxinha de desfrutar do conforto de um sono tranqüilo? Só para satisfazer o meu egoísmo! Já fui egoísta demais, tomando pra mim algo que não me pertencia... Fechei os olhos e as lembranças daquela madrugada me vieram à mente, senti o desejo e a luxuria tomar conta de mim, foi sem duvida a melhor noite da minha existência... Onde Bella se entregou a mim sem medo, sem pudor, onde nos tornamos um só.

O prazer que me proporcionou foi além do que poderia sequer sonhar, aquela noite estaria em minha memória pela eternidade, meus olhos tentavam inutilmente chorar, um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios ao me dar conta de que... Não poderia ir embora... Eu a amava demais, aquela garota em meus braços era a minha vida!

"**Bem – aventurado seja este homem que despertaste em ti o amor e a paixão e que seja digno de tal presente... Oh mãe lua, em toda sua sabedoria uniste estes corações e estas almas com algum propósito, os guie, os ilumine com tua sabedoria e tua serenidade... Abençoe este amor tão puro e sincero entre a bruxa e o vampiro!" **– as palavras de Beth ecoaram em minha mente, eu não era digno de tal amor, não este ser desprezível que me tornei.

Bella precisava seguir em frente, eu teria que partir, desaparecer de sua vida, mas se eu simplesmente desaparecesse, não tenho dúvidas de que iria atrás de mim, teimosa como era. Precisava decepcioná-la, mostrar a ela que estávamos errados o tempo todo, mas como? Foi quando uma lembrança me veio à mente...

"**Promete pra mim que se um dia se cansar, ou se por acaso se interessar por outra vai me dizer... Promete que não vai me trair Edward, não suportaria uma traição vinda de você... Promete pra mim que se um dia por qualquer razão se interessar por outra, vai me dizer, saio da sua vida, mas nunca me traia em hipótese alguma me traia." **– Teriaque mostrar a ela que eu não a queria mais, só assim me deixaria partir.

Com certeza Alice já teria visto minha decisão, ela seria um problema, não se afastaria de Bella, mas por outro lado ela tem o Jasper que está frágil e inseguro, ele precisa dela mais que tudo e minha irmã não irá deixá-lo passar por isso sozinho.

Quanto a minha família? Estamos a tempo demais nesta cidade e acho que já está na hora de nos mudarmos, Carlisle está muito visado e já não aparenta a idade que deveria. Eles a amam, cada um de seu jeito e com certeza irão me odiar pelo que vou fazer, mas é o certo.

Eu estava decidido, esta seria a última vez que a teria em meus braços. Colei meus lábios em sua testa em um beijo cálido, outro em seus lábios, enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos, inalando o ar com força e Bella se agarrou com mais força ainda.

- Perdoa-me Bella, perdoa-me pelo que a farei sofrer, mas será para o seu bem meu amor. – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto de anjo.

- Edward... – disse adormecida. – Eu te amo... Te amo pra sempre. – aquelas palavras foi como a lâmina de uma adaga cortando minha carne, meu corpo tremeu com o soluço de um choro seco, sem lágrimas.

-Eu te amo Bella, te amo tanto. – minha voz saiu embargada, com muito esforço consegui me soltar dela que agarrou o travesseiro ao seu lado.

-Te amo Edward... – sussurrou apertando o travesseiro contra si.

- Bella... – engasguei com o nó em minha garganta, a dor era dilacerante. Olhava para a garota diante de mim, uma humana, uma bruxa... Ela conseguiu com seu jeitinho doce entrar em meu coração frio e tomar conta dele por completo, trouxe a tona o humano que existia dentro de mim e afastou o monstro que me tornei ao longo dos anos. Bella me fez tão feliz e o que lhe dei em troca?

- Adeus meu amor! Minha bruxinha linda! – voltei a sussurrar, havia chegado a hora e eu precisava comunicar minha decisão a minha família. – Espero que seja feliz meu amor, por nós dois Bella.

Sem pensar muito saltei a janela indo em direção ao carro, rasguei as ruas e estrada até chegar à mansão, me sentia o pior dos seres.

"_Tem certeza que ele vai deixá-la?" _– perguntava Emmett perplexo.

"_Sim, eu vi perfeitamente, ele acha que isso a manterá segura."_ – dizia Alice possessa.

"_**Sabe perfeitamente que isso não adiantará de nada, ela te ama demais Edward, como pode pensar numa coisa destas depois de tudo que viveram? De tudo que houve naquela clareira?" **_– praticamente berrou em pensamento, parei o carro na garagem com uma freada seca, encontrando todos na sala, inclusive Jasper.

"_**Eu lamento pelo que houve Edward, mas não acha que está sendo muito radical?"**_- pensava ele me olhando profundamente. – _**"Bella te ama, muito mais do que possa imaginar, cara."**_

- Pelo visto, vejo que sabem da decisão que tomei. – minha voz saiu sem emoção alguma.

- Isso é loucura! A ama demais, não vai conseguir deixá-la. – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Se é o que pensa. – falei dando de ombros. – Carlisle, seria pedir muito que deixássemos a cidade? – meu pai me olhou espantado.

"_**Não acha que isso é muito radical filho?" **_– assenti negativamente.

- Não, é o certo pai, se ficarmos, ela vai insistir, vai continuar vindo aqui, preciso mantê-la segura em seu mundo, com o seus.

- Não acha que é tarde demais pra isso? – Rosalie praticamente berrou. – Acha justo o que vai fazer a ela?

- Não foi você mesma quem disse que eu não passava de um egoísta invencível? – ironizei.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, ainda mais depois do que fez...

"_**Como pode fazer tanto mal a uma criatura Edward? Primeiro a trata como se fosse especial, única e agora vai dispensá-la como lixo?"**_- seus pensamentos foram como uma bofetada em meu rosto.

- Preciso saber se tenho o apoio de vocês, preciso mantê-la segura, ela corre perigo constante junto a nós, quase a matei hoje...

- Bella sabe perfeitamente os riscos que corre, ela está disposta a tudo pra ficar com você, ao seu lado! Porque está sendo covarde? – cerrei minhas mãos em punho tentando ignorar as palavras de Alice.

- Carlisle, acha que é possível uma mudança repentina?

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – perguntou colocando sua mão sobre meu ombro.

- É o necessário, ela precisa de alguém que lhe de conforto, uma família, filhos, alguém que não a coloque em riso constante, é o certo a se fazer pai. – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas meu irmão era o único ali que sabia o quanto aquilo estava me custando.

"_**Não acha que este sacrifício é demais? Vocês têm uma coisa muito especial meu irmão, a ama tanto Edward, mas eu te entendo, te entendo perfeitamente meu irmão." **_– chegava a ser irônico que o único a me compreender fosse ele, justamente ele.

- Não pode deixá-la! – insistiu Alice. – Isso vai acabar com ela Edward, vai destroçá-la, conseguirá conviver com isso?

- Isabella vai me superar Alice, acima de tudo é humana é uma adolescente e logo me esquecerá, é da natureza deles superar, esquecer, ao longo dos anos não passarei de uma lembrança para ela.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que a conhece Edward? Bella não é uma adolescente, meu caro, é uma mulher e você não tem idéia do que isso fará a ela. - sua voz saiu cortante.

- E você por acaso tem? Viu algo? Eu acho que não, já que não a vê nitidamente não é? Não sabe qual será sua reação. – falei da mesma forma, todos nos ouviam calados, imersos na duvida entre ficar ou deixá-la pra trás.

- Tem consciência do quão cruel está sendo, não tem? – disse minha mãe desta vez. – Sabe que Alice está certa, isso vai acabar com ela.

- Eu sei, mas Bella é forte e irá me superar Esme. – insisti. – Eu parto amanhã, com ou sem vocês, só peço que...

- Não! – sentenciou Carlisle. – Se for embora iremos todos, não quero minha família desgarrada, além do mais, uma separação pode chamar a atenção dos Volturi, se deixar Bella em segurança é o que quer, precisamos ser discretos.

- VAMOS NOS MUDAR DE NOVO? – Rosalie berrou a todo pulmão.

- Seu irmão está precisando de nós, quantas vezes Edward abriu mão de tudo para nos ajudar, nos acompanhar? Somos uma família e agiremos como uma família! – a loira se encolheu. – Está certo do que quer? Sabe que não tem volta, uma vez que partirmos, nossa volta para Forks pode ser inviável.

- Por quê? – questionou Alice.

- Nossa partida afetará Bella e isso terá uma reação imediata do bando, eles ficarão mais protetores do que nunca e não serão tão tolerantes. Sem contar que Bella é uma bruxa e tem uma protetora poderosa, o sofrimento imposto a ela trará conseqüências, está ciente disto?

- Sim. – afirmei.

- ISSO É LOUCURA! VAI MATÁ-LA EDWARD! – Alice gritou desesperada. – Sinto que sua decisão é equivocada, vai se arrepender amargamente e pode não ter volta, me escute meu irmão. – pediu suplicante. – Converse com ela, exponha seus medos, chegarão a um acordo.

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém que isso não acontecerá, está decidido, será melhor para ela.

-NÃO! NÃO SERÁ E VAI ME DAR RAZÃO!

- Se acalme Alice, deixe-o, ele sabe o que está fazendo e do que está abrindo mão. – Jasper disse a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Não Jazz, ele não sabe... Está abrindo mão do seu destino, da mulher da sua vida, aquela destinada pra ele... Estará abrindo mão de sua felicidade, de sua paz interior, de tudo! – dizia entre soluços, meu peito foi rasgado uma vez mais, pois minha irmã chorava porque sabia o quanto estava me custando aquilo, assim como custaria a Bella.

- De quanto tempo precisa filho? – perguntou Carlisle, meu pai também estava sentido, ele olhou com preocupação para minha mãe que segurava o choro. – É a vida dele querida, é uma decisão dele. – disse indo para junto dela.

- Tem certeza de que ela ficará bem? A pobrezinha vai sofrer tanto, ela te ama demais, filho. – era visto e notório o amor e o carinho que Esme nutria por Bella e vice versa.

- Sim, mãe, será o melhor pra ela, lhe asseguro!

- Sendo assim, de quanto tempo precisa? – insistiu meu pai, notei que meu irmão Emmett estava estranhamente calado.

- Conto com você Emm?

- Sempre mano, particularmente acho uma loucura e pra mim a tampinha tem toda a razão, mas se é o que quer, estamos contigo.

- Obrigado! – ele somente assentiu.

- Jasper?

- Faço dele minas palavras. – somente assenti.

- Rosalie?

- Você é um estúpido Edward! A vidente tem razão, vai destruí-la.

- Rosalie! – Carlisle a repreendeu.

- Se Emm for eu vou.

- Alice? – ela olhou pra mim e não para Carlisle.

- Não vai me dar a chance de me despedir não é mesmo? – havia dor em sua voz.

- Vai ser melhor para vocês duas, direi a ela que sente muito, mas que precisava ficar com Jazz. – suavizei minha voz, afinal ela também estava sofrendo.

- Eu a amo Edward, como amo você, se é o que quer acatarei sua decisão, mas quero que saiba que jamais concordarei com ela. – disse passando por mim, com Jazz ao seu lado, ela jamais me perdoaria, disso não tinha duvida.

- Se é assim, temos muito que providenciar. – disse Carlisle, agilizando as coisas.

Iríamos para Denali e de lá decidiríamos com calma que destino tomar, eu subi para o meu quarto, precisava me preparar para a pior parte, me despedir por todos, dizer adeus a ela de uma vez por todas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Terça feira e como prometido **

**capitulo novo!**

**PS: Sim, ele a deixa, mas garanto que a as coisas não são extamente como em Lua nova. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV BELLA**

O som do despertador me acordou, passava das seis e meia da manhã, meu braço já não doía mais assim como a minha cabeça. Senti falta dos braços frios e reconfortantes do meu vampiro, provavelmente deve ter ido para casa se trocar, me levantei, fiz minha higiene pessoal e me troquei, a casa estava em silêncio o que achei muito estranho.

Fui até o quarto de Beth, mas ela não estava, provavelmente deve ter ficado por La Push, dei de comer a Merlin e joguei alguma coisa pra dentro. Liguei para Alice, precisava falar com ela, saber o porquê Edward estava tão estranho, mas ninguém atendia, só caia na caixa postal. Deixei um recado e mandei uma mensagem, nos falaríamos na aula.

Olhei para o relógio da cozinha e nada de Edward, liguei para ele e nada também, achei melhor ir senão me atrasaria. Estranhei o fato da M3 de Rose não estar por lá, nem o Jeep imenso de Emmett, somente o volvo e meu namorado imortal lindo como sempre, recostado nele.

Desci da caminhonete indo em sua direção, mas uma sensação ruim passou por mim, me fazendo estremecer, um mau presságio. Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha, Edward estava estranho, seu rosto como ontem, inexpressível, assim como seu olhar.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Oi, como está o braço? – perguntou sem mover um músculo sequer, continuou ali parado com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Está ótimo, creio que amanhã já possa tirar a bandagem. – respondi tentando não transparecer o meu nervosismo.

- Isso é bom, a aula já vai começar. – disse simplesmente, nenhum beijo, ou sequer um abraço, nada.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei de forma sussurrada, sabendo que ele poderia ouvir claramente.

- Alice está com Jasper, já Rose e Emm foram caçar. – ele não me olhava nos olhos o que me deixou mais intrigada e confesso que assustada.

Durante as aulas Edward praticamente me ignorou, voltando sua atenção aos professores, como se não tivesse passado por aquilo várias vezes, não tinha dúvida de que sabia a matéria melhor que o pobre que tentava explicá-la, aquilo de certa forma me irritou e muito.

- Ok! Já chega... – praticamente rosnei. - Porque está agindo assim? Porque está tão estranho, Edward? Me diga, onde estão os outros? – meu namorado bufou impaciente.

- Venha... – disse me pegando pelo braço bom. – Vamos embora...

- Mas ainda temos duas aulas e...

- Esqueça, precisamos conversar. – sua voz saiu fria e sem vida, engoli seco o acompanhando, algo estava errado, muito errado. – Me de as chaves... – pediu com a mão estendida pra mim. – Eu dirijo.

- Mas e o seu carro? – perguntei estancando.

- Depois venho pegá-lo, não se preocupe. – ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, em nenhum momento me olhou ou sequer me tocou e aquela atitude estava muito estranha. Edward guiou em completo silêncio, como na noite anterior, parando na garagem da minha casa, fiz menção de pegar minha mochila, mas ele me impediu. – Deixe-a ai mesmo, venha vamos dar uma volta, Beth está em casa.

- Tudo bem. – foi o que consegui dizer, aquela sensação ruim persistia e pela primeira vez no dia o vi estender a mão pra mim.

Hesitante a segurei, Edward me conduziu para o lado leste do jardim, onde o bosque praticamente invadia, sua mão soltou-se da minha e Edward não voltou a me tocar. O medo tomou conta de mim, um medo pelo que estava por vir, aquilo de certa forma me sufocava me impedindo de falar.

Andamos por alguns minutos parando em uma pequena clareira que dava inicio a uma trilha, não me lembrava de ter estado lá antes, ainda dava para ver a casa quando ele parou encostando-se a uma árvore, ficou ali parado, seu olhar tão indecifrável quanto seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu, porque está tão estranho? – finalmente consegui dizer, minhas mãos estavam tremulas por isso as coloquei nos bolsos do casaco, ele puxou o ar com força, como se tomasse fôlego.

- Nós vamos embora, Isabella. – _**"Embora? Como assim vai embora?"**_- gritei mentalmente, olhei para ele com o cenho franzido, tentava entender o porquê desta decisão de última hora, com certeza era pelo que aconteceu com Jazz.

- Mas por quê? Porque assim, do nada? – o vi bufar impaciente.

- Já está na hora, estamos aqui há algum tempo, Carlisle não pode passar de mais de 30 e, no entanto já diz ter 33, temos que deixar Forks e recomeçarmos em outro lugar. – voltei a olhá-lo e Edward me olhou de volta com frieza, senti outro calafrio na espinha, e uma onda de náusea me atingir.

- Quando você diz, nós...

- Quero dizer minha família e eu. – ele proferiu cada palavra separadamente e de forma bem distinta, minha cabeça ia pra frente e para trás de forma mecânica, enquanto ele continuava me olhando daquela forma.

- É pelo que aconteceu ontem, não é? Não acha que estão sendo muito radicais? Foi um acidente, não precisam ir embora por causa disso. – disparei com a voz um tanto exaltada.

- Não é somente por isso, o que houve ontem só serviu para nos mostrar o quanto estávamos errados, Isabella.

- Bella, meu nome é Bella. – o corrigi. - Como assim errados?

- Foi um erro Isabella! Desde o início foi um erro... - engoli seco. - Jamais deveria ter permitido que as coisas chegassem aonde chegaram... Me deixei levar pela emoção e a empolgação do momento, mas foi um lamentável erro. – ele estava se referindo a nós dois? - Não sou bom pra você Isabella.

- Não seja ridículo. – cuspi entre os dentes. – Você foi sem sombras de duvidas a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

- Meu mundo não é pra você... – disse de forma sombria. – Não há lugar pra você nele, será que não consegue compreender?

- Porque está fazendo isso? Aquilo que aconteceu ontem não foi nada! Olha... – ergui a manga da camisa arrancando o curativo. – Já está quase cicatrizado... Foi um acidente Edward. – minha voz saiu suplicante. – Me leva com você.

- Não! – aquela resposta me chocou. – Não quero você comigo Isabella...

-É BELLA! – gritei tamanha a raiva que sentia e novamente ele me ignorou.

- Não quero que venha comigo. – ele pronunciou as palavras de um modo lento e preciso, seu olhar frio estava fixo em meu rosto, repeti suas palavras em minha mente por várias vezes sentindo o meu sangue gelar em minhas veias.

- Vvocê... Não... Me quer? – as palavras saíram de minha boca não mais que um sussurro.

- Não! - fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos voltando a encará-lo, ele me olhava de sem qualquer emoção, seus olhos estavam ainda mais claros e profundos, era como se pudesse enxergar por quilômetros dentro deles, e, no entanto, em nenhum lugar daquela profundeza sem fim consegui ver uma fagulha de contradição sequer.

- Bom... – consegui manter minha voz firme e estável. – Se é assim, isso muda tudo. – mesmo aquilo tudo não fazendo sentido nenhum pra mim, não depois de tudo que vivemos, mas se ele não me queria ao seu lado, a mim só cabia respeitar sua decisão.

- Me desculpe, não deveria ter me deixado levar... Não há futuro para nós, nunca houve... Tanya estava certa... – aquilo foi como um açoite. - Estou cansado de fingir ser o que não sou. – ele voltou a me olhar da mesma forma fria e imparcial. – É tudo muito arriscado, não é isso que eu quero pra mim, lamento.

- Não lamente. – falei erguendo queixo, o encarando, suas palavras corroíam como ácido dilacerando meu peito, infelizmente minhas palavras chegaram tarde demais a ele, Edward já o tinha feito.

- Você não é boa pra mim, compreende? – disso eu sempre soube, mas ouvir de sua boca foi como se ele arrancasse meu coração naquele exato momento e o esmagasse em sua mão, tentei falar algo, mas eu não tinha argumentos.

- Se... Se for o que deseja. – Edward assentiu, senti meu corpo ficar dormente, era como se eu estivesse paralisada do pescoço para baixo.

-Será que posso lhe pedir um favor?Se não for demais. – por uma fração de segundo vi algo em seu rosto, mas ele logo se recompôs.

-Peça o que quiser. – minha voz saiu sem vida, por um momento seu olhar congelado derreteu os tornando intensos e profundos, como quando o conheci.

- Tome cuidado, não cometa nenhuma imprudência, nenhuma idiotice. - dizia como se falasse com uma criança. – Entende o que estou dizendo?- assenti somente, nada mais fazia sentido pra mim. – Digo isso por Billy e Beth, cuide-se por eles, Isabella. - soltei um grunhido estranho.

- Vou me cuidar, não se preocupe!

- Em troca, vou lhe fazer uma promessa. – não consegui olhar em seus olhos que voltaram a ficar frios e distantes. – Prometo nunca mais atrapalhar sua vida, nunca mais vai me ver, não voltarei, nunca mais... – meu olhar encontrou o dele ao ouvir aquilo. – Você poderá seguir sua vida sem qualquer interferência minha, será como se eu nunca tivesse existido. – as árvores oscilaram ao meu redor, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, minha pulsação estava mais rápida que o normal e a voz dele parecia distante, ele sorriu. - Não se preocupe, você é humana e o tempo apaga todas as feridas, é assim com sua espécie.

- Você faz parecer tão fácil! – retruquei, era como se algo estivesse preso em minha garganta me sufocando. – E pra você, será tão fácil assim esquecer tudo?

- Sou um vampiro e esquecer não é de minha natureza, mas nos distraímos com facilidade, não se preocupe. – minha vontade era de mandá-lo a merda. – Bom, acho que isso é tudo, não vamos mais incomodar você Isabella...

- Alice também não vai mais voltar? E Esme, Carlisle?

- Não, eles já partiram, fiquei para lhe comunicar minha decisão. – novamente suas palavras foram como açoite em minha pele, eu tentava manter minha respiração em um ritmo normal, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida.

-Adeus Bella!

- Não, espere... – eu tinha tanto pra dizer, ele não podia me deixar assim, o que aconteceu com aquele amor todo que dizia sentir por mim? Evaporou? Só se... Talvez tenha se dado conta de que nunca me amou de verdade. Eu havia pedido a ele... Fiz com que Edward empenhasse sua palavra... Ele teria encontrado alguém? Ou simplesmente se cansou de mim?

- Cuide-se. - disse dando um passo na minha direção, ele colou seus lábios em minha testa, fechei meus olhos com aquele contacto e quando os abri ele havia partido.

- Edward? – o chamei finalmente despertando daquela inércia e sai em disparada pela trilha gritando seu nome desesperadamente.

- EDWARD... EDWARD NÃO VÁ... EDWARD, POR FAVOR. - pedi inúmeras vezes, correndo feito louca sem me importar que direção tomava, até que tropecei em uma raiz do tamanho da minha perna, cai entre as folhas secas sentindo a garoa que antes era bem fininha, aumentar.

Não tive forças para me levantar, a dor me dilacerava por dentro, me encolhi ali e fiquei imersa na dor que rasgava meu peito... Ele se foi... Não me quer com ele... Não sou boa pra ele... Não era certo... Repetia pra mim mesma. Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas quando dei por mim já era noite e eu estava encharcada, ouvi um barulho próximo dali e tentei me levantar.

- Edward? – mas nem sinal dele, ao invés disso, um enorme lobo negro apareceu diante de mim, era Sam, de repente me vi sendo carregada pela floresta. Ouvi vozes ao longe, a voz angustiada de Beth, tio Billy e Jacob.

- Onde a encontrou Sam? – a voz de Jake era desesperada, senti meu corpo passar dos braços de um para o outro. – Oh meu Deus, ela está ardendo. – disse ao tocar minha testa.

- Como assim? Ela nunca ficou doente. – disse Beth, senti sua mão delicada tocar minha testa e meu pescoço. – Deus ela está queimando de febre e está toda encharcada. Leve-a para dentro Jake, vou cuidar dela.

- Encontrou algum deles? – ouvi tio Billy perguntar para alguém.

-Não, nenhum deles... – Paul respondeu. - Disseram no hospital que o doutor teve que sair às pressas, e ninguém viu nenhum deles, não há nem rastro.

Sempre me considerei uma pessoa forte, mas naquele momento eu me sentia um nada, não conseguia reagir a nada, fiquei em um estado letárgico remoendo em minha mente palavra por palavra que ele disse, tentando entender por quê? Porque Edward fez aquilo comigo?

Durante aproximadamente uma semana eu só chorei, dia e noite, não comia não bebia e não falava, só chorava. Aos poucos Beth me forçava a comer alguma coisa, assim como Jake, ambos tentava entender o que havia acontecido, porque ele se foi e me deixou daquela forma? Porque os outros partiram?

Aos poucos fui reagindo, mas tudo havia perdido a beleza pra mim, perdido a graça e o interesse, eu agia no automático, as pessoas me perguntavam, mas minhas respostas eram monossilábicas e sem nenhuma emoção sequer. Era como se ele tivesse levado consigo tudo de bom que havia em mim.

Outubro veio e eu não tinha nenhuma notícia deles, todos eles simplesmente desapareceram...

Com muito custo me levantava todas as manhãs e me forçava a colocar uma máscara, tentava agir normalmente, mas fingir nunca foi o meu forte. Ele sim era bom nisso, afinal fingiu o tempo todo! As pessoas me olhavam com pena, consternação e aquilo, me deixava ainda pior, é claro que alguns ficaram felizes com o fato de termos rompido, Mike não cabia em si de felicidade e tanto Lauren quanto Jéssica, fizeram a festa com a notícia.

Novembro havia chegado...

Beth acabou fechando sua loja em Salen para ficar comigo, não queria me deixar sozinha e Jake vinha me ver todos os dias. Perdi a conta de quantas mensagens mandei para Alice, de quantos e-mails e nada, nenhuma resposta sequer, tentei entrar em contacto com Esme, mas foi em vão.

Em meu desespero comecei a escrever cartas, para Esme e Alice, escrevi duas para ele, eu as deixava na mansão, jogava por debaixo da porta na vã esperança de que algum dia eles voltassem. Não sei se foi pela situação que passei, que comecei a passar muito mal, meu estômago não segurava nada, acordava péssima vomitando feito louca quase todas as manhãs.

- Bella tem que ir ao médico, não pode continuar assim. – insistia Beth, Jake não me largava um segundo sequer, até se transferiu para o mesmo colégio, se instalou em meu sofá e não tinha quem o tirasse de lá.

- Não precisa fazer isso, sei me cuidar.

- Seu humor nunca foi dos melhores, mas tenho que admitir, você está insuportável, sabia? – disse debochado.

- Ótimo, um bom motivo pra você voltar pra sua vida e me deixar em paz. – retruquei.

- Isso não vai acontecer minha cara, vou ficar bem aqui e cuidar de você... – falou divertido. – Pensa que eu não sei que tudo isso é uma máscara Bella? – de repente Jake ficou sério. – O que aquele maldito fez a você? Se olhe no espelho, parece um zumbi, agindo no automático! Ele sugou sua vida, sua alegria de viver e o odeio ainda mais por isso.

- Não vou discutir isso com você... – falei sentindo meu peito doer, era como se eu tivesse um buraco dentro dele e às vezes ele se abria trazendo toda aquela dor à tona. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, vou respeitar isso, mas não me peça para deixar você lidar com isso sozinha... – ele veio pra junto de mim e me envolveu em seus braços fortes. – Estou aqui com você pequena... – disse estalando um beijo em minha testa. – Para o que precisar, estarei aqui.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor afundando meu rosto em seu peito quente, era tão bom sentir seu calor, daquele momento em diante nos tornamos inseparáveis, de certa forma Jake me mantinha ocupada o suficiente para não pensar, mas quando a noite chegava era inevitável.

Os momentos que vivemos naquela madrugada na clareira eram vividos em minha memória, meu corpo clamava pelo dele, por seus braços frios o envolvendo, por seu cheiro inebriante e envolvente que parece impregnado em minha pele. Clama por seus toques que o deixava em chamas, mesmo com uma ínfima carícia, por seus beijos enlouquecedores... Mesmo depois de tudo o amava com loucura!

Mas era em meu quarto que o choro vinha e não tinha uma noite sequer que eu não adormecesse com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, nunca mais tive um sono tranqüilo, os pesadelos me faziam acordar aos berros assustando Beth e Jake. Às vezes ele ficava comigo e eu adormecia em seus braços, não era a mesma coisa, mas ajudava e muito.

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu de verdade? - Beth disse do nada, estávamos na cozinha preparando um almoço de domingo, tio Billy viria almoçar conosco, depois ele e Beth veriam o jogo na TV, era estranho ver uma mulher como ela, torcendo daquele jeito.

- Pra que? Não vai mudar nada, vai?

- Pode ajudar Bella, vai se sentir melhor tirando isso daí. – falou apontando para o meu peito.

- Ele se foi! – falei dando de ombros, sentindo um aperto no peito. – E jamais irá voltar, deixou isso bem claro Beth!

- Tem algo errado nesta história, ele te amava tanto, pude sentir Bella, parecia sempre pronto a dar a vida por você, o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? Discutiram? – insistiu.

- Eu também acreditei que ele me amava, mas não... – acabei contando a ela como tudo aconteceu, o incidente com Jasper o modo estranho como Edward agiu naquela noite e o que me disse antes de partir.

- Lamento muito querida! – disse me abraçando forte. – Mas ainda acho que tem algo que não bate nessa história.

- Já não importa mais, Beth, ele não vai voltar, jamais... Além do mais deixou bem claro que fui um erro e que não me queria ao seu lado. – ela somente assentiu acariciando meus cabelos... Ficamos um bom tempo ali sem dizer nada, só abraçadas.

Dezembro teve início...

Meu estômago continuava péssimo, sem contar o cansaço repentino e o sono pesado, desta vez não consegui me safar e Beth praticamente me arrastou para o médico, que fez uma bateria de exames.

- Senhorita Isabella? – chamou à atendente, o médico havia ligado e pedido pra que eu fosse sozinha a consulta o que me deixou alarmada.

- Boa tarde senhorita, sente-se, por favor. – pediu doutor Mitchell apontando a cadeira diante de sua mesa.

- Algum problema senhor? – podia sentir que havia algo errado, com a minha sorte, não duvidava um segundo sequer.

-Depende senhorita! – franzi o cenho diante a sua resposta. – Para alguns é motivo de alegria e realização, para outros, no entanto...

- Não estou entendendo senhor, será que pode ser mais direto? – não estava com paciência para joguinhos.

- A senhorita apresenta uma anemia profunda, o sono e o mal estar que sente, é devida sua gestação.

-Desculpe senhor, mas deve haver algum engano...

- Não há engano algum senhorita, aqui está o resultado do seu exame de sangue, e ai consta que está gravidissima e com uma anemia profunda... – mas aquilo era tecnicamente impossível certo? Ele era um vampiro e vampiros não geram filhos. – Aconselho a senhorita a passar com um obstetra para que ele lhe receite algumas vitaminas e uma dieta à base de muito ferro. A senhorita sente-se bem? – assenti somente agradecendo ao homem.

Ainda estava em choque, como eu poderia estar grávida? Tecnicamente eu sabia perfeitamente como, mas jamais pensei que um vampiro tivesse que usar preservativos. Qual seria a reação dele ao saber que seria pai? Automaticamente levei minha mão ao ventre, ali eu carregava um pedacinho dele dentro de mim, do meu vampiro.

-Oi bebê! – falei acariciando meu ventre. – Você vai ser muito amado, meu anjinho. – disse sentindo meu peito se encher de uma felicidade súbita.

Fui tomada por um amor incondicional por aquele ser que se formava dentro de mim, por ele eu seria capaz de tudo, por este ser minúsculo eu faria tudo, lutaria contra tudo e todos para defendê-lo. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, estava feliz, como a muito não me sentia, ele pode ter ido, mas me deixou algo que nos unirá pra sempre.

"**Em troca, vou lhe fazer uma promessa, prometo nunca mais atrapalhar sua vida, nunca mais vai me ver, não voltarei, nunca mais... Você poderá seguir sua vida sem qualquer interferência minha, será como se eu nunca tivesse existido." **

**- **Nunca cumpri suas promessas, não é mesmo?Vampiro idiota! – disse acariciando meu ventre.

Um medo súbito bateu, o que eu sabia sobre uma gestação destas? O bebê era metade vampiro e isso explicaria a anemia talvez, eu não poderia passar com qualquer médico, só havia uma pessoa que poderia me ajudar nesse momento, Carlisle!

- E ai? O que o médico disse? – Beth disparou assim que entrei em casa, bufei alto me deixando cair sentada no sofá, dei graças por Jake não estar em casa.

- Muitas coisas. – como contaria pra ela?

- Isabella? – disse impaciente.

- Eu... Eu estou grávida! – pensei que os olhos dela fossem saltar.

- Grávida? Como assim grávida? De quem criatura? – mal pude acreditar no que ouvi, mas não poderia culpá-la, ninguém além de nós dois sabíamos daquela madrugada na clareira.

- Como assim de quem?

- Não me diga que você e Jake...

- BETH! – meus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- O que Isabella? Vocês dois vivem pra cima e pra baixo juntos e...

- Jake é meu amigo, meu irmão, enlouqueceu?

- Então me diz quem é o pai do seu filho, Isabella? – estava impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro.

- Estou grávida do único homem que amei o único ao qual me entreguei... – Beth caiu sentada no sofá.

- Não pode ser... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Mas é... – afirmei. - Nunca estive com outra pessoa Beth, ele foi o primeiro e o único.

- Mas ele é um vampiro e até onde sei... Vampiros não podem conceber, podem?

- Foi o que pensei também, mas aqui está... – disse lhe entregando o resultado dos exames, estou grávida e segundo minhas contas, já estou entrando no terceiro mês.

- Como sabe? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Porque na noite do ritual, me entreguei a ele, passamos a madrugada juntos na clareira...

- Entendo, aqui diz que está anêmica.

- Talvez seja porque o bebê pode ser meio vampiro, não é?

- Deus do céu Bella, temos que pesquisar sobre o assunto, você tem que passar por um obstetra e...

- Beth, só a uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar neste momento.

- Quem?

- Carlisle...

- Por quê?

- Ele é um homem muito estudioso e com certeza saberá o que fazer.

- Mas assim como o filho foi embora sem olhar para trás Bella, acha que ele...

- Carlisle é o único que pode me ajudar, e vou atrás dele...

- Vai contar para Edward?

- Não! Este filho é meu... Só meu... Não quero saber dele, pouco me importa onde está e o que esteja fazendo, ele não me quer ao seu lado, porque iria querer meu filho? – cuspi entre os dentes. – Só o que importa é o meu filho e por ele sou capaz de tudo Beth, absoltamente tudo.

- Entendo filha, mas sabe que quando ele souber...

- Já disse que não me importo! – falei impaciente. – Preciso encontrar Carlisle, somente ele tem o conhecimento que preciso, é somente isso que me interessa.

- Se é assim vou ajudá-la a encontrá-lo, mas terá que contar ao seu tio e ao Jake, eles precisam saber. – bufei caindo sentada no sofá.

- Isso não vai ser nada fácil.

- Com toda certeza não, mas estarei com você. – disse solidária.

- COMO É QUE É? – Jake berrou a todo pulmão quase me deixando surda. – Como pode Isabella?Como teve coragem de... Ele nem vivo está. – aquilo me deixou furiosa.

- Lhe garanto que ele está muito vivo meu caro... – retruquei impaciente. – E pouco me importa sua opinião sobre o pai do meu filho, o fato é que estou grávida e...

- Essa coisa vai te matar, você carrega um monstro ai dentro! – acusou me magoando profundamente.

- Jake tem razão, precisa se livrar desse monstro que carrega ai dentro. – as palavra de Sam me chocaram, estávamos na casa de tio Billy e o bando estava todo lá, automaticamente minha mão foi para o meu ventre.

- Ele tem razão! – concordou Paul. – Ninguém sabe que tipo de monstro vai sair dessa mistura.

- Ninguém vai tocar nela, ou no bebê. – Beth cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não pode concordar com isso Beth, sabe que essa coisa vai matá-la. – insistiu Jake, senti meu peito doer, e as malditas lágrimas teimavam em cair.

- Não sabemos como a criança está se desenvolvendo, Bella já está no terceiro mês de gestação e aparentemente é uma gestação normal, mas não sabemos como ele irá nascer. – minha mentora dizia na defensiva, atenta a cada um do bando e aos seus movimentos.

- Novamente nos encontramos nesta situação. – disse tio Billy me olhando com preocupação. – Não sabemos nada sobre uma gestação destas, nem sabíamos que isso era possível, o que faremos? – havia preocupação em seu olhar.

- Preciso encontrar Carlisle, somente ele pode me ajudar...

- VAI CORRER PRA ELE? – Jake berrou furioso. – Aquele desgraçado te largou grávida e...

- Ele não sabia que eu estava grávida! – sem me dar conta, estava defendendo Edward. – Não se pode obrigar uma pessoa a te amar Jacob, deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém. – não queria magoá-lo, mas atacar Edward não adiantaria nada no momento. – Preciso encontrar Carlisle, ele é um excelente médico e um estudioso, poderá me ajudar com a gravidez.

- Isso é loucura! – soltou bufando alto.

- NÂO! ESSA GRAVIDEZ NÃO PODE PROSSEGUIR! – gritou Sam rosnando alto o que me deixou assustada, jamais poderia imaginar que reagiriam desta forma. – Ela e esta coisa são uma ameaça a nós e aos humanos.

- Enlouqueceu Samuel? – desta vez quem falou foi tio Billy. – Bella é uma quileute também, como ousa...

- Sou o alfa e minha ordem tem que ser cumprida. – disse altivo. – Ou ela se livra desta coisa, ou será considerada uma ameaça. - um rosnado ecoou na pequena sala, Jake tremia inteiro, seu olhar estava fixo em Sam, de repente um rosnava alto para o outro.

- O que está acontecendo tio? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Acho melhor saírem daqui, Beth a leve daqui agora mesmo.

- Não! Tio o que está acontecendo?

- Jake está se rebelando, vai exigir o que é seu por direito. – eu ainda não entendia nada, mas Beth não me deixou ficar pra saber, nos tirou dali orbitando para o carro e disparou pela estrada.

- O que aconteceu ali Beth?

- Parece que Jake vai exigir seus direitos como alfa, e pelo que vi Sam não está disposto a ceder o cargo.

- Eles irão lutar?

- Acho que não chega a tanto, mas não se preocupe, eles são lobos e eles se entendem, preciso manter você segura, se Sam continuar a pensar daquela forma, você corre risco aqui Bella, teremos que partir.

-Acha que ele seria mesmo capaz de me atacar?

- Não vou ficar aqui pra descobrir. – ela nos levou pra casa, estávamos aguardando notícias de Jake, tio Billy ligou dizendo que aquele maluco havia rompido com Sam e que Seth, Quill e Embry o seguiram, agora Jacob tinha seu próprio bando o que deixou Sam e Leah furiosos. Pediu pra que eu tomasse cuidado, pois Sam insistia que eu e meu filho éramos uma ameaça a reserva e a Forks e que eu trazia dentro de mim um monstro.

Depois de alguns dias Jake apareceu em casa com seu pequeno bando, ainda estava uma fera comigo, mas mesmo assim disse que me protegeria, que éramos uma família e que se Edward cruzasse seu caminho o castraria.

- Como pretende encontrar o doutor? Eles desapareceram do mapa. – Jake disse me encarando, estávamos na sala da minha casa reunidos pra saber o que faríamos.

- Tenho que ir até o Alaska, em Denali.

- Pra que? – soltou Seth.

- Porque lá vive uma família que são uma extensão da família deles por assim dizer.

- Acha que eles podem estar lá? – a pergunta de Beth me trouxe uma questão a tona, ele estaria em Denali? Estaria com ela? Sacudi a cabeça com força dissipando tais pensamentos, Edward não era importante e sim o meu filho.

- Pode ser que sim, se não estiverem com certeza Eleazar nos dirá onde encontrá-lo.

- Tem certeza disso? – meu amado primo perguntou desconfiado.

-Absoluta meu caro. – afirmei.

- Se é assim iremos para o Alaska, então. – sorri acariciando meu ventre, que já mostrava uma pequena saliência.

Estávamos nos programando, para a tal viagem, afinal tudo que eu sabia é que os Denali viviam no Alaska, não fazia idéia de onde e o Alaska era muito grande. Beth vivia pesquisando sobre íncubos, era isto que ela dizia desde que descobriu que me entreguei a Edward, que o nome dado aquilo era íncubos, particularmente eu preferia pensar que fizemos amor e não que fui seduzida por um demônio da noite.

Minha mentora estava tendo sucesso e descobriu coisas interessantes como uma lenda amazônica, mas tudo era muito vago, nada de concreto. Continuei com minha rotina, tentava disfarçar ao máximo meu mal estar e evitava comer em público, já que o que eu comia voltava.

Aparentemente eu era uma garota forte e decidida, mas a realidade era outra! Estava apavorada com tudo que estaria por vir, se ele estivesse ao meu lado, talvez tudo fosse diferente. A falta que sentia dele era tanta, por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecê-lo, o tempo passava e eu continuava o amando desesperadamente e me odiava por isso.

O clima não estava para comemorações e as festas passaram despercebidas por nós, já estávamos em janeiro e eu sempre dava uma escapadinha, para ir até a mansão na esperança de encontrar algum deles por lá. Desta vez fui entregar uma carta para Carlisle, onde contava tudo e pedia sua ajuda, naquele dia fiquei horas olhando para a sacada de seu quarto, mas Edward havia deixado claro que jamais voltaria e que nunca mais nos veríamos novamente.

- Como seu pai reagirá ao saber de você meu amor? – perguntei acariciando minha barriga. – Ele o rejeitaria como me rejeitou?

Já estávamos em meados de janeiro e eu estava prestes a entrar no quarto mês de gestação, não havia engordado e meu ventre mostrava uma saliência evidente, o frio me ajudava a disfarçar bem a barriguinha, estava entediada e sem ter o que fazer. Jake havia saído, foi até a reserva, e Beth foi ao colégio falar com o diretor, estava preparando tudo para nossa viagem ao Alaska.

Peguei a caminhonete e fui para a nossa clareira, fazia tempo que não ia lá, assim que cheguei à trilha desci do carro e orbitei até lá, como o jardim de Esme ela estava coberta de neve, bem diferente da última em que vez que estive ali. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei mergulhar em minhas lembranças, momentos maravilhosos que passamos naquele mesmo local.

"_**Será que tudo foi ilusão? Fingimento? Algum dia me amou realmente? Porque Edward? Por quê? Você disse que seria fácil esquecer!" **_– sentia falta dele, de Alice, de Esme, de todos na realidade. Uma sensação estranha passou por mim, abri meus olhos e mal pude crer no que via, Laurent me observava do outro lado da clareira.

-Olha o que os bons ventos trazem. – disse me analisando de onde estava.

- O que faz aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Eu é que pergunto Isabella, o que você faz aqui? – seus olhos estavam vermelhos como dois rubis, sinal de que não havia se adaptado a dieta deles.

- Isso não é de sua conta! – ele riu debochado.

- Olha! A humana é mesmo arrogante. – provocou. – Soube que os Cullen se foram e deixaram seu bichinho de estimação para trás. – sua voz me irritava profundamente.

- O que quer aqui? – exigi irritada.

- Vim trazer um recado... – semicerrei os olhos, me perguntando, recado de quem? – De Victória. – ao ouvir aquele nome um frio passou pela minha espinha.

- Pensei que estivesse com os Denali? – deixei minha voz mansa, calma o que o deixou intrigado.

- E estou, mas não custa fazer um favor a uma velha amiga. – parecia se divertir com a situação.

- E o que Victória quer comigo?

- Um parceiro pelo outro! O Cullen acabou com James e ela quer acabar com você. – em um átimo ele estava a centímetros de mim.

- E como ela pretende fazer isso? – perguntei sem demonstrar medo algum, ele me olhou confuso.

- Lenta e dolorosamente minha cara, de preferência na frente dele, mas posso aliviar seu sofrimento... - sorriu tocando meu rosto. - Você cheira maravilhosamente bem Isabella, e é tão bonita, agora entendo porque o Cullen perdeu a cabeça, não se preocupe, vou facilitar as coisas pra você.

- Imobilus. – sibilei com meus olhos fixos ao dele, que ficou parado, sem poder mover um músculo do pescoço para baixo.

- O que está acontecendo? O que você fez garota? – o havia pegado de surpresa e Laurent me olhava assustado.

- Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas Laurent e espero que seja sincero, para o seu próprio bem. - falei andando em volta dele. – Os Cullen estão em Denali?

- Pra que você quer saber?

- Me responda ou vai virar cinzas como seu amiguinho James. – ameacei.

- Então foi você? Você matou James? Como, o que é você?

- Os Denali não te contaram? – meu tom era debochado. - Sou uma bruxa meu caro e fui eu quem mandou seu amiguinho direto pro inferno, agora anda, me responda.

- Sim, eles estão e Denali até decidirem para onde irão.

- Quem está lá?

- Todos, inclusive seu ex.

- O que Victória está tramando? – disse ignorando sua provocação.

- Não sei.

- Não estou para brincadeira Laurent, ou me diz por bem, ou me dirá por mau. – estava impaciente e profundamente irritada.

- E o que vai fazer? – desafiou, bufei impaciente, queria resolver logo aquilo.

-Ligelemens. – sibilei tento total acesso a sua mente, nela pude ver que os Cullen realmente estavam em Denali, vi seus encontros furtivos com Victória e como ele escondia seus pensamentos de Edward, graças a Irina que contou a ele sobre o dom de cada um.

Victória estava planejando pegar os Cullen de surpresa, planejava criar um exército de recém nascidos para atacá-los, pegá-los desprevenidos, pediu para que Laurent despistasse-os para que pudesse me pegar e me torturar diante de Edward antes de matá-lo.

- A quem é fiel Laurent? A Irina ou a Victória?

- Que diferença faz aberração? – provocou novamente. – As duas detestam você, e quanto aquele seu ex- namorado? Tanya está cuidando muito bem dele, o consolando se é que me entende.

- Cala essa boca! – exigi perdendo a paciência.

- Bella? - ouvi a voz de Jacob, ele estava em sua forma humana e três lobos enormes o ladeavam, os olhos de Laurent saltaram ao vê-los. – O que está fazendo?

- Este é Laurent, um dos nômades que rondou por aqui se lembra? – seu olhar foi para o vampiro e um rosnado brotou em seu peito.

- E o que ele quer aqui? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Veja só a coincidência, estava me procurando, veio me trazer um recadinho.

- De quem?

- Victória. – de onde estava pude ver Jake tremer tamanha era sua raiva.

- Afaste-se Bella. – exigiu.

- Não precisa Jake, ele não pode me fazer mal e...

- A você não, mas há um montanhista morto! Ele não respeita as regras, é um assassino! – estava furioso e coberto de razão. – O libere.

- O que?

- O libere! – voltou a exigir, assim o fiz e Laurent disparou pela clareira, o chão tremeu com os rosnados ensurdecedores, os três dispararam atrás dele.

- Vá pra casa, nos encontramos lá. – Jake disse antes de explodir em um imenso lobo castanho, disparou atrás deles, de onde estava dava para ouvir os gritos agonizantes de Laurent, assim como seu corpo sendo feito em pedaços. Orbitei de volta para o inicio da trilha e fui pra casa.

-O que houve Bella? – Beth perguntou preocupada, eu tremia inteira, mal conseguia segurar o copo d'água, contei a ela sobre meu encontro com Laurent e o que os garotos fizeram.

- Bella? – Jake entrou chamando o meu nome. – Você está bem? Ele te machucou?

-Não, eu o tinha sobre controle se não percebeu. – retruquei. -Porque o matou?

- Ele invadiu nossas terras, matou um montanhista e um garoto próximo a La Push, o que queria que eu fizesse? É a lei Bella.

- Mas até onde sei a clareira pertence ao território deles.

- Mas quando os Cullen não estão, cabe a nós proteger o território. – revidou no mesmo tom. – Qual é Bella! Ele acabaria com você sem pestanejar.

- Não é isso, Laurent era parceiro de Irina, se vamos para Denali teremos que manter isso em segredo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse dando de ombros, os outros concordaram. – E quando partimos.

- Hoje à noite. – respondeu Beth. – Está tudo pronto. – assenti indo para o meu quarto, precisava de um belo banho e descansar um pouco antes da viagem.

**POV ALICE**

Estávamos em Denali há quatro meses e Edward continuava completamente perdido, jamais vou esquecer o dia em que chegou aqui... Meu irmão estava arrasado, destroçado. Porque era tão difícil entender que nada disso fazia sentido, que por mais que lutasse contra, o destino deles estava traçado e tentar mudá-lo só traria sofrimento e dor a ambos.

Edward se fechou nele mesmo, ficava isolado, sempre sozinho, quer dizer nem sempre. Tanya não o largava, sempre rondando o espreitando. Aquela cobra bancava a amiga compreensiva só esperando para dar o bote! E no estado em que estava não duvidava que caísse como um patinho.

Ainda tínhamos que tolerar aquele Laurent, minha intuição dizia que aquele cara ainda iria aprontar, estava na cara que Irina contou a ele sobre nossos dons, aquela era outra cobra. Edward e eu quase não nos falávamos, estava difícil perdoar o que ele fez conosco, impondo sua decisão daquela forma.

Esme estava triste, sentia falta de Bella e vê-lo naquele estado era doloroso demais pra ela, Emm e Rose foram viajar em outra lua de mel segundo ele, mas já estavam voltando. Carlisle tentava encontrar um novo rumo para todos nós, uma nova cidade para nos instalarmos e meu Jazz? Meu Jazz se culpava pelo que aconteceu, as coisas entre ele e Edward nunca mais foi à mesma.

Sentia falta da minha amiga, no início meu celular ficou lotado de mensagens e ligações perdidas, aos poucos foram diminuindo, era doloroso demais lê-las por isso deixei o celular desligado, seria melhor assim. Esme comentou que também recebeu várias mensagens e que ficou tentada a responder, tamanho era o desespero de Bella.

- O que você tem pequena? Está tão pensativa. – Jazz disse me envolvendo com seus braços fortes.

- Sinto que algo está para acontecer Jazz, não sei explicar o que, mas vai. – afirmei angustiada, ele passou as mãos pelos meus braços em uma caricia delicada, aos poucos senti uma paz me preencher. – Obrigada amor.

- Disponha! – disse beijando meus lábios.

- Conseguiu vê-la? – perguntou Esme de forma sussurrada, com medo de que Edward ouvisse, ela evitava falar de Bella perto dele, aliás, ninguém falava ou pensava nela perto dele.

- Não, nunca mais a vi, há algo errado, posso sentir em meus ossos. – estávamos sentadas na enorme sala de estar dos Denali, Carlisle estava com Eleazar no escritório e os outros espalhados por ai.

- Alice? – chamou Irina.

- Sim?

- Será que poderia tentar encontrar Laurent, ele já devia ter voltado da caçada, faz alguns dias que ele saiu. – ela parecia aflita, forcei ao máximo e nada.

- Não consigo... – me calei ao me dar conta que o fato de não vê-lo significava somente uma coisa, Laurent estava morto. –Ele não se decide, talvez se não tivesse contado a ele sobre nossos dons.

- Ele é da família, precisava saber. – cuspiu contrariada.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou a cobra que havia acabado de entrar, Edward estava com ela pra variar.

- Alice não consegue ver Laurent. – automaticamente meu irmão olhou pra mim.

"_**Não consigo vê-lo, ele sabe do meu dom, não se decide."**_ – expliquei mentalmente, ele assentiu de forma imperceptível.

- Ed e eu vamos sair pra caçar, se quiser podemos tentar encontrá-lo.

"_**Pelo visto está refazendo sua vida, não é mesmo? Não larga dessa ai. – **_ele desviou o olhar,parecia envergonhado.

- Não se demorem, Emm e Rose estão chegando de viagem. – avisou Esme.

- Não vamos muito longe, não é Ed? – a vadia jogou seus braços envolta do dele. – A não ser que a gente se distraia por ai. – disse com os olhos sonhadores, aquilo me dava náuseas.

- Com licença, preciso de ar puro. – me levantei e Jazz me acompanhou.

-Não acha que está sendo muito dura com ele? – disse ao meu lado na varanda da casa.

- Não Jazz, eu não acho! Ele está sofrendo, porque escolheu sofrer... – ainda não me conformava. – E está se deixando envolver por ela e sei que vai se arrepender Jazz, não me pergunte como, eu somente sei. – ele assentiu voltando a me abraçar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Um brinde para vcs! **

**Comentem, por favor! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV BELLA**

Partimos de Forks por volta das oito da noite, pegaríamos o vôo de Seattle direto para Anchorage, de lá iríamos para o Park Nacional Denali, lá os garotos tentariam encontrá-lo. Minha opinião sobre o frio de Forks mudou completamente assim que desci do avião, o vento era congelante.

A sorte é que tínhamos quatro garotos com a temperatura por volta de 45° centigrados, eram nossos aquecedores, de Anchorage alugamos um carro para irmos para Denali, achamos melhor ficarmos em uma das cabanas, já que os garotos teriam que sair com freqüência.

- Nervosa? – Beth perguntou segurando firme minha mão.

- Muito, acha que eles conseguem encontrá-los?

- Na forma de lobo, com certeza, da pra cobrir uma boa área, sem contar que eles sentem o cheiro de um vampiro de longe. – disse divertida.

Já estávamos a três dias em Denali e nada, nem sinal dos Cullen ou de outros vampiros, os garotos se revezavam dia e noite tentando varrer aquele parque.

- Tem certeza que eles ficam em Denali? – perguntou Quill se jogando no sofá.

- Sim, eles sempre falavam sobre Denali e Laurent garantiu que os Cullen estavam aqui. – falei desanimada.

- ENCONTREI! - gritou Seth acompanhado por Embry. – Encontrei o rastro da vidente de cabelo espetado, dela e do loiro...

- Jasper! – soltei me levantando.

- Onde? – perguntaram os outros dois.

- Ao norte, próximo as montanhas.

- E o que estamos esperando? – disparei sentindo meu coração bater tão rápido que, por um momento pensei que saltaria pela boca.

- Tudo isso é pressa de vê-lo? – Jake cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não Jacob, só que acabo de completar quarto meses de gestação e minha anemia está cada vez mais forte, acha mesmo que podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar? Preciso da ajuda de Carlisle

- E se o doutor não conseguir ajudá-la? – perguntou Embry.

- Confio nele...

- Como pode depois dele ter te deixado para trás como os outros? – às vezes Jake fazia questão de ser desagradável.

- Não importa, confio em Carlisle, sei que ele saberá o que fazer. – afirmei confiante. – Como chegaremos lá? Acha que consegue me levar em suas costas? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro que sim, mas lá é ainda mais frio, terá que se agasalhar muito bem, Quill pode levar Beth. – assentimos indo para o quarto, depois de devidamente vestidas partimos para o local onde Seth encontrou o rastro.

Correr com Jake era o mesmo que estar montada em um cavalo peludo, era diferente de quando corria com Edward, o vento gelado era cortante. Ao contrário de Forks o chão do bosque era coberto de neve, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas, depois de um longo tempo Jake parou soltando um uivo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros três.

Ao longe se via uma enorme casa surgir no meio da floresta, como a mansão dos Cullen, os garotos estavam tensos e rosnavam sem parar, desmontamos deles ao nos aproximarmos da casa e lá estavam eles, os doze vampiros nos olhavam chocados eu diria.

**POV EDWARD**

Já estávamos em Denali há quatro meses, Carlisle havia me pedido tempo para nos reorganizarmos, mas confesso que estava impaciente. Queria sumir dali, onde todos me olhavam com pena, perdi a conta das vezes que Jazz me pediu perdão em pensamento.

Oh sim os pensamentos, esses eram os piores, queria ficar só sem pensamentos alheios, sentindo o peso da decisão que havia tomado e o fardo estava sendo mais pesado do que julguei. A imagem de Bella parada diante de mim, completamente imóvel, seus gestos eram extremamente lentos e sua voz não passava de um mero sussurro. Assim que proferi aquelas malditas palavras...

****-Foi um erro Isabella! Jamais deveria ter permitido que as coisas chegassem aonde chegaram...**

**-Meu mundo não é pra você... Não há lugar pra você nele, será que não consegue compreender? **

**-Não! Não quero você comigo Isabella... Não quero que venha comigo.**

**- Não deveria ter me deixado levar... Não há futuro para nós, nunca houve... Tanya estava certa.**

**- Estou cansado de fingir ser o que não sou... É tudo muito arriscado, não é isso que quero pra mim.**

**-Você não é boa pra mim, compreende?****

Seus olhos perderam o brilho e naquele exato momento, foi como se algo morresse dentro dela, não reagia, mal conseguia falar e aquilo me matava, porque eu era o causador de tamanha dor. Pensei que seria difícil partir, que ela não permitiria, mas Bella não lutou, até tentou no início, mas logo recuou, desistiu de certa forma. O que me deixou chocado, por um momento toda minha força foi abalada ao encontrar aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava sem vida e quando beijei sua testa minha vontade era de passar meus braços ao seu redor e jamais soltá-la.

"_**Não seja egoísta! É preciso, ela vai te superar."**_- praticamente berrei para mim mesmo mentalmente, aproveitei que estava de olhos fechados e sai dali o mais rápido que pude, disparando floresta adentro, diminuindo a velocidade à medida que seus gritos ecoavam na mata.

"_EDWARD... EDWARD NÃO VÁ... EDWARD POR FAVOR. "_- aqueles gritos ecoavam em minha mente, estanquei travando uma luta entre meu coração e minha razão...

Meu coração dizia: Volte e implore seu perdão, diga que tudo o que disse é mentira, que a ama mais que tudo. Já a minha razão dizia: Prossiga! Deixe-a em paz, ela merece ser livre, viver uma vida plena e feliz. 

A razão venceu destroçando o pouco que restava do meu coração, voltei a disparar até chegar ao colégio, onde havia deixado o meu carro. No banco traseiro a mala que havia feito minutos antes de vir para o colégio, nela havia algumas roupas, passaportes, identidades e dinheiro. Minha família havia partido na mesma manhã, enquanto eu ia para aula, os encontraria em Denali e aqui estou...

Assim que desci do carro minha mãe correu pra junto de mim quase me esmagando em seus braços.

"_**Sinto muito filho, sinto tanto por você, quanto por ela." **_– dizia em pensamento, a abracei de volta, tremendo em seus braços em um choro seco, um choro sem lágrimas, de repente me vi envolvido por toda minha família, meu pai e meus irmãos, estavam lá comigo, me apoiando.

Foi o que me impediu de sumir pelo mundo, desaparecer simplesmente, a falta que sentia dela era tanta... Era como se seu cheiro estivesse por todo lugar, só então me dei conta que estava cravado em minha memória e que jamais o esqueceria... Naquele momento eu queria ser humano, para simplesmente esquecer, a lembrança dos momentos vividos naquela madrugada na clareira me acompanhava, cheguei a pensar que enlouqueceria.

Ainda carregava no bolso o anel que daria a ela, pensei em tirar o amuleto, já não era mais necessário, mas Bella havia pedido para nunca tirá-lo em hipótese alguma e assim o fiz. Era tudo o que eu tinha dela, além das lembranças de cada palavra proferida por ela desde que a vi pela primeira vez no colégio.

Tanya me fazia companhia, me ajudava a não sucumbir ao desejo insano de voltar e rastejar, implorando seu perdão. Fui egoísta o suficiente para aceitar o que me oferecia, é claro que eu sabia que além do ombro o restante vinha com o pacote.

- Estou aqui Ed, para o que precisar querido! Vou ajudá-lo a esquecer...

- Sabe que isso jamais acontecerá, Tanya... – estávamos caminhando pela floresta, havíamos acabado de caçar, sempre saiamos juntos. – Ela ficou com a melhor parte de mim, não sobrou nada!

- Está enganado querido! De tempo ao tempo e irá me dar razão, sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Para o que precisar... – ela jogou seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço. – Pode ser que não a esqueça, mas posso distraí-lo. – disse de forma sussurrada, com a voz extremamente sexy, em uma de suas tentativas de me seduzir, por impulso tomei seus lábios em um beijo voraz, fechei meus olhos e Bella me veio à mente, e com ela o desejo, em um átimo estávamos nus e de repente... Apartei-me de forma brusca, ainda muito excitado, não era aquele corpo que eu desejava, não aquela boca.

- Isso não está certo, Tanya...

- Como não Ed, estava correspondendo, me deseja olha pra você! – disse apontando para minha ereção, vesti minhas roupas me sentindo péssimo.

- Me desculpe Tanya, mas eu não consigo, não posso ficar com você pensando nela, não é justo...

- Eu não me importo! – aquela declaração me chocou, tenho que admitir. - Sei que vai ser difícil esquecê-la, mas me de uma chance de te ajudar, te distrair, te amar Ed.

-Não é justo com você, comigo e muito menos com ela. - insisti. -Tanya se vestiu contrariada.

- Você a deixou livre Edward, fez o que era certo, ela vai refazer sua vida, se é que já não refez... – pensar naquilo me rasgava por dentro, o pensamento de que outro a tocava, a beijava me deixava cego de raiva... Raiva de mim mesmo. – Aquela bruxa cravou as garras tão fundas em você, o deixou fraco Edward! – cuspiu furiosa, estava frustrada, sentindo-se rejeitada.

- Me desculpe Tanya, não foi minha intenção magoá-la. – pedi sinceramente, ela nada disse, saiu despejando uma enxurrada de palavrões mentalmente. O que ela disse ficou remoendo em minha mente, Bella teria seguido em frente? Me superado?

"_**Quem seria? Mike Newton? Ou aquele cão sarnento do Black? Ela cederia a eles, encontraria outro e me esqueceria pra sempre?"**_- aquelas perguntas me atormentavam, dia após dia, noite após noite.

Depois daquilo Tanya voltou toda dengosa pedindo desculpas, disse que acima de tudo éramos amigos, que me faria companhia, que ficaria ao meu lado para o que fosse. Ficamos mais unidos, já que Emm e Rose haviam saído em lua de mel, meu pai estava às voltas com o local para onde iríamos e particularmente pouco me importava o nosso próximo destino, desde que fosse bem longe de Forks. Meu relacionamento com Jazz estava abalado e com Alice a coisa era ainda mais complicada, ela me ignorava simplesmente, ainda mais depois que viu o que houve entre Tanya e eu na floresta.

- O que acha de darmos uma volta? – Tanya perguntou entrando no meu quarto sem bater.

- Não to muito a fim Tanya.

"_**Deixa de ser chato, Ed. Vamos dar uma volta e aproveitamos para caçar o que acha?" **_– insistiu em pensamento. – Por favor. – disse fazendo beicinho, sorri me levantando.

- Você é mesmo impossível Tanya! – a vampira sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, me afastei revirando os olhos, ela não perdia uma oportunidade. Ao descermos, presenciamos Alice e Irina em uma pequena discussão.

- Será que poderia tentar encontrar Laurent, ele já devia ter voltado da caçada, faz alguns dias que ele saiu. – Irina estava aflita, Laurent havia dito que iria até as montanhas caçar e, no entanto não havia voltado e isso já fazia um bom tempo, aquilo me deixou muito intrigado.

- Não consigo vê-lo... – pela mente de Alice vi somente um breu, quando mentalizava Laurent nada vinha a sua mente e aquilo significava só uma coisa... Laurent estava morto. - Ele não se decide, talvez se não tivesse contado a ele sobre nossos dons. – a tampinha estava mentindo para Irina, mas com que propósito?

- Ele é da família, precisava saber. – Irina cuspiu contrariada, estava claro que Laurent sabia sobre os meus dons, nunca peguei nada em sua mente, estava sempre alerta.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Tanya perguntou se fazendo presente, o olhar de minha irmã caiu sobre nós já que ela segurava minha mão.

- Alice não consegue ver Laurent. – olhei para Alice, nossa relação não era mais a mesma, ela mal trocava duas palavras comigo, éramos tão ligados antes e, no entanto agora.

"_**Não consigo vê-lo, ele sabe do meu dom, não se decide."**_ – eu sabia perfeitamente que não era aquilo, ela estava tentando mentir pra mim também, assenti de forma imperceptível

- Ed e eu vamos sair pra caçar, se quiser podemos tentar encontrá-lo. – Tanya se ofereceu, Alice me lançou um olhar mortal.

"_**Pelo visto está refazendo sua vida, não é mesmo? Não larga dessa ai. Como pôde Edward? Prometeu a ela que jamais tocaria em Tanya novamente e no entanto... " – **_ela estava certa, eu havia prometido e Bella deixou claro que se o fizesse desapareceria da minha vida, aceitar a amizade de Tanya, seus carinhos e sua atenção era uma traição a Bella e aquilo deixava Alice possessa.

- Não se demorem, Emm e Rose estão chegando de viagem. – nos alertou Esme, que também não via com bons olhos nossa aproximação, todos pensavam que eu e Tanya estávamos juntos, nunca me dei ao trabalho de desmentir.

- Não vamos muito longe, não é Ed? – dizia Tanya em um tom provocativo, o clima entre ela e Alice estava cada vez mais tenso. - A não ser que a gente se distraia por ai, não é mesmo querido? – provocou com a outra mão em meu peito.

- Com licença, preciso de ar puro. – cuspiu a tampinha saindo furiosa.

"_**Como ele tem coragem de aceitar a companhia desta vadia?**_ – pensava disparando porta a fora. _**"Onde está todo amor que dizia sentir por Bella? Homens!"**_

_-Não acha que está sendo muito dura com ele?_ – ouvi Jazz dizer a ela.

_- Não Jazz, eu não acho! Ele está sofrendo, porque escolheu sofrer e está se deixando envolver por ela e sei que vai se arrepender amargamente, não me pergunte como, mas eu sei que vai_.

Minha irmã tinha razão, eu estava me deixando envolver por Tanya, me deixando levar e aquilo não estava certo, não era correto.

- Vamos Ed? – insistiu me puxando, parecia alheia ao que Alice disse, talvez estivesse mesmo, estava preocupada com Laurent, gostava realmente dele.

Cobrimos uma boa área e nada, nem sinal dele, aproveitamos para caçar e acabamos chegando a tempo de receber o casalzinho feliz. Estávamos todos reunidos na enorme sala dos Denali, Emm contava empolgado sobre sua viagem quando um som nos fez sobressaltar. Um uivo ecoou na floresta não muito longe dali seguido pelo uivo de mais três lobos.

"_**Acha que eles estão mesmo, ai?" **_– conhecia aquela voz, era Seth, mas o que o garoto estaria fazendo aqui em Denali?

"_**Não sei, mas ela insisti que sim e sabe o quanto é teimosa." **_**– **Jacob respondeu mentalmente.

- São os lobos? – soltou Emmett farejando o ar. – O que fazem aqui?- em um átimo estávamos todos na varanda da casa, o vento estava forte, Alice havia dito que uma nevasca se aproximava. De repente quatro lobos saíram das árvores que circundavam a casa, havia duas pessoas com eles, estavam agasalhados demais seus rostos completamente cobertos.

"_**Quem pode ser?"**_ – se perguntou Carlisle com os olhos fixos neles, forcei para ler a mente deles e nada, nenhum deles na verdade, nem mesmo dos lobos. _**"O que houve filho?" **_– disse vendo meu espanto.

-Não consigo lê-los, nenhum deles. – todos me olharam chocados.

- É ela! – soltou Alice dando um passo a frente. – Só pode ser ela. – disse disparando na direção deles, mas ao se aproximar os lobos se postaram diante de um deles de forma protetora, automaticamente Jazz foi para junto dela, assim como eu, Emm e Carlisle.

- Ficaram malucos? – aquela voz me fez estancar, ela retirou a proteção do rosto e foi como se meu coração disparou no peito, batia tão forte e descompassado que por um momento pensei que fosse saltar pra fora. Fui tomado por um turbilhão de sensações... Pensei que jamais a veria novamente, a não ser em minhas lembranças, mas ela estava ali de pé diante de mim, senti uma felicidade súbita. – Recolham esses dentes seus mal educados! – ralhou contrariada. – Desculpe pelo comportamento rude deles, é que eles andam muito protetores ultimamente.

- O que? O que está fazendo aqui? Como nos encontrou? – disparou Alice.

- Não foi nada fácil, lhes asseguro! – afirmou séria, seu coração batia muito rápido, seu comportamento contradizia suas reações. – O que me trás aqui é um assunto sério e de estrema importância, só você pode me ajudar Carlisle, e é por isso que estou aqui, preciso de você. - então era isso? Toda aquela felicidade foi se esvaindo aos poucos, ela veio atrás de Carlisle? Mas pra que?

- Veio atrás de Carlisle? Pensei que tivesse vindo por causa do Ed?- disse Emmett, Jacob rosnou alto desta vez.

-Shhh... Fica quieto ai. – Bella ralhou de novo. – Está equivocado Emmett, o meu único interesse aqui é falar com Carlisle, é um assunto de extrema importância e certa urgência. – em nenhum momento ela olhou pra mim e de certa forma eu merecia aquilo, mesmo assim, doeu ser desprezado daquela forma.

- Precisa de mim? Pra que? O que aconteceu? – meu pai disse exatamente o que pensava naquele momento.

"_**Ela está tão abatida... Parece mais magra e olha pra essas olheiras, está parecendo uma de nós."**_- pensava a examinando com o olhar.

- Está frio demais aqui fora para elas, Carlisle... – disse Eleazar em um tom inaudível para as duas, mas os lobos com certeza ouviram. – Não acha melhor entrarem?

"_**Não sem que eu esteja ao lado dela."**_ – Jacob respondeu mentalmente.

-Jacob diz que não sem ele estar junto. – falei no mesmo tom, o lobo castanho me olhou com raiva, muita raiva.

"_**Sai da minha cabeça sanguessuga nojento!"**_- com certeza estava furioso, rosnei baixo o encarando.

-Jake, cuidado com seus pensamentos... – Bella o alertou. – Não se esqueçam do que eu disse. – os quatro lobos assentiram para ela.

"_**Acho que ela ta mesmo brava contigo, mano."-**_ dizia Emm em pensamento, aquele não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Bella? Beth? –disse Carlisle. – Aqui fora está muito frio e segundo Alice uma nevasca vem ai, não querem entrar e se aquecer? Por favor. – pediu se aproximando das duas.

- Só se eles puderem vir. – condicionou Bella, ela lançou um olhar significativo para o lobo castanho.

- Aqui estão, garotos. – Beth lhes jogou uma mochila e os quatro foram para as árvores, voltando devidamente vestidos.

- Tem certeza que é seguro, Bells? – Jacob lhe perguntou indo pra junto dela. – Como está?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – Bella tocou seu rosto, e sorriu... Um sorriso puro e genuíno o qual somente ela possuía. – Eles não podem me machucar, não mais do que já o fizeram. – havia magoa e ressentimentos em suas palavras.

"_**O que fizemos a ela? Onde está a garota doce e gentil?"**_ – se perguntava Esme com receio de se aproximar, pela mente de Jazz pude ver e sentir a dor e a contradição dos sentimentos de Bella, naquele exato momento.

Eleazar e Carmem fizeram as honras da casa, Bella sentou-se com Beth de um lado e Jacob do outro e atrás deles de pé, permaneciam os três garotos, Seth, Quill e Embry. No sofá que ficava de frente para eles, meu pai, minha mãe, Alice ao lado de Esme e eu ao lado do meu pai, Emm, Jazz e Rose se colocaram nas laterais, já os Denali se postaram atrás de nós.

"_**O que essa garota veio fazer aqui? E acompanhada por esses cães fétidos." **_– Irina se perguntava lançando um olhar mortal para os três garotos.

"_**Ela veio atrás dele, tenho certeza de que veio."**_ – pensava Tanya com os olhos fixos em Bella.

"_**Tenho que reconhecer que essa garota tem peito!" **_– pensou Rosalie.

- Desculpem... – pediu Esme. - Eu prepararia um chá ou um chocolate quente, mas aqui não há comida.

- Não se preocupe Esme, não vamos nos demorar. – avisou Bella retirando o enorme casaco, assim como Beth, elas tinham outro por baixo. - Antes de tudo preciso alertá-los.

- Nos alertar? Sobre o que exatamente? – meu pai ainda a olhava fazendo um breve exame, ele tinha razão, Bella estava mais magra, muito pálida e com olheiras enormes, um tanto abatida eu diria, como quando não nos alimentamos por dias. - Tem certeza de que está bem? Parece-me um tanto abatida, filha. – Bella engoliu seco.

- Como ia dizendo... – mudou de assunto, ela escondia algo disso não tinha dúvida. – Vocês precisam ficar atentos, estão querendo destruir vocês...

- Quem? – disparou Jasper.

- Descobri que Victória...

- A parceira de James? O que tem ela? – Emm perguntou a cortando.

- Soube que ela está com muito, mas muito ódio dos Cullen, e está se preparando para atacá-los e pegá-los desprevenidos.

"_**Ela deveria ter começado pelo outro assunto, a coisa vai feder."- **_Seth deixou escapar.

- Garanto a vocês que Victória sabe do dom de cada um aqui, sabe o que aconteceu e também o que pretendem fazer e seu plano se consiste em pegá-los de surpresa, desprevenidos e liquidá-los.

- Está mentindo... – acusou Irina. – Como pode saber de tal coisa? Sabe onde Victória está? – Bella semicerrou os olhos a encarando, seu queixo se ergueu em desafio.

- Eu não tenho por hábito mentir Irina. – sua voz saiu mansa, mansa até demais. – Alguma vez conseguiu ver alguma decisão tomada por Laurent, Alice?

- Na realidade não. – minha irmã respondeu prontamente.

- Por acaso tem conhecimento de que seu irmão tenha visto algo sobre Victória em sua mente. – eu estava diante dela e Bella falava como se eu não estivesse na sala.

-Não, eu nunca descobri nada sobre Victória. – respondi por mim mesmo.

-Carlisle, precisa acreditar em mim, eu sei. – disse diretamente para o meu pai, me ignorando por completo. – Pelo que vi, está planejando montar um exército, um exército de recém nascidos...

- O que? – Jasper praticamente berrou em sua mente reviveu momentaneamente o horror que viveu ao lado de Maria.

- Confesso que sobre estes tais recém nascidos eu não sei muito, mas com certeza devem ser perigosos.

- Perigosos? Um recém nascido é completamente descontrolado, tudo o que deseja é sangue e fará de tudo para obtê-lo, em nossos primeiros meses de vida, somos extremamente fortes e lhe garanto que não se precisa de muitos para dizimar uma cidade. – pela sua reação, as palavras de Jazz a assustaram.

"_**Ótimo, como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficiente!" **_– Jacob pensou irônico, bufando se pondo de pé também.

- São tão fortes assim? – perguntou diretamente para Jasper.

- Muito, sua força é praticamente triplicada, nem mesmo um exército humano conseguiria detê-los.

- Como sabe tanto sobre isso? – perguntou Bella.

- Porque eu os treinava na guerra pelo território do sul e do norte, logo quando me tornei o que sou.

- Entendo! Tem mais uma coisa... – ela parecia hesitante. – Como disse no início, Victória pensa que ele matou James. – disse apontando pra mim. – E aquela desequilibrada acha que me matando diante dele, vai vingar seu namorado, segundo suas palavras, será um parceiro pelo outro... – Bella riu com escárnio. – Como se isso fizesse algum sentido agora. – sua voz saiu fria e sem emoção. Mas para mim e minha família fazia todo o sentido, Bella corria perigo.

- Só me tire uma dúvida, garota? – Tanya disse se fazendo presente. – Como sabe de tudo isso?

"_**Não acha muito estranho, ela saber tanto sobre isto?"**_ – perguntou pra mim mentalmente, estava enciumada, Bella soltou um longo suspiro, encarando meu pai.

- Vou esclarecer tudo em seu devido tempo, mas lhe dou minha palavra Carlisle de que o que digo é a mais pura verdade. – Bella a ignorou como fez comigo o que deixou Tanya furiosa. – Antes preciso saber se pode me ajudar... Foi por isso que vim procurá-lo, eu preciso de você Carlisle.

- Porque Bella? O que aconteceu? – todos a olhavam com preocupação, o que estaria acontecendo afinal? Bella mordia seus lábios com força, estava visivelmente ansiosa.

– Foi este o real motivo o qual me trouxe aqui. – disse retirando o casaco, ergueu a blusa e seu ventre estava dilatado.

- Andou engordando Bellinha? – meu irmão era mesmo um tapado.

-Não Emm, estou grávida! – afirmou encarando meu pai que tinha os olhos fixos em sua barriga.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme levando a mão à boca.

"_**Nossa! A garota foi rápida!"**_- pensou Tanya.

"_**Ela está grávida?"- **_Rosalie a olhava com fascínio.

"_**Como isto aconteceu?"**_ – se perguntava Alice com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você fez Bella? – soltou embasbacada.

- Está grávida? Mas de quem? – o olhar que Bella lançou fez com que meu irmão se encolhesse, ela bufou revirando os olhos.

- De quantos meses está?- Carlisle perguntou se aproximando dela. – Posso?

- Claro que sim. – ele tocou seu ventre e a duvida me consumia naquele momento, quem era o pai daquela criança? – Aqui estão meus exames, o médico pediu pra que eu procurasse um obstetra, mas creio que isso não será possível.

- Porque não? – perguntou lendo seus exames.

"_**Ela me esqueceu tão rápido?"**_- me perguntei mentalmente.

- Aqui diz que está com uma anemia profunda, tem se alimentado bem? – novamente Bella riu de forma irônica.

- Ainda não compreendeu não é mesmo? – meu pai franziu o cenho. – Não preciso ler mentes pra saber o que todos estão pensando exatamente...

- Bella? – chamou Beth. – Conte logo a eles.

- Completei quatro meses no último dia treze... – disse erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz, seu olhar encontrou o meu pela primeira vez. Fiz as contas rapidamente e batia com a noite na clareira, mas aquilo era impossível certo? Não há relatos de que vampiros possam conceber um filho, ou há? – Engravidei na noite do meu ritual de passagem... – meus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Do único homem que amei em minha vida... – aquilo foi como um açoite, senti como se rasgassem meu peito de dentro pra fora. - E o único ao qual me entreguei.

- Está dizendo que...

- Eu só vim procurá-lo Carlisle... – ela me cortou, voltando a me ignorar. – Porque Beth e eu não sabemos o que fazer, onde procurar... Pode imaginar o choque que levei quando o médico disse que estava grávida? – disparou a falar. – Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que vampiros pudessem conceber e...

- Isso procede Carlisle? – perguntei ainda em choque.

"_**Eu nunca poderia imaginar que iriam tão longe! Você me disse que tinha medo, receio de machucá-la e que não estava preparado pra isso, se lembra?" **_– assenti levando as mãos aos cabelos. _**"Se tivesse me dito que estava pronto teria lhe alertado, dito para tomar certas precauções, ela é humana Edward, não é como estar com uma vampira!" **_

-Sim, procede!

- Sabia disso? – desta vez ela perguntou diretamente pra mim.

- Não! Tudo que eu sabia era que nenhuma humana sobreviveu ao ato em si, nunca poderia imaginar que...

- Desculpe! – pediu Beth me cortando. – Andei pesquisando e o nome disso é íncubos, procede?

- Exatamente. – respondeu Carlisle. – As Denali são praticantes do súcubos, mas sendo vampiras uma gestação seria impossível, por razões óbvias. Jamais pensei que Edward fosse tão controlado a ponto de...

- O problema do seu filho é que ele nunca confiou em si mesmo. – retrucou Bella – O fato é que estou grávida e esta é a única razão que me trouxe até aqui, acho que teoricamente sendo meio vampiro isso explicaria a anemia, estou certa?

- Bella eu não sei lhe dizer filha, provavelmente o feto esteja se alimentando do seu sangue, anda se alimentando bem?

- Este é o problema, tudo que como volta, de certa forma é rejeitado!

- Essa coisa vai matá-la! – Jacob cuspiu furioso.

- Já disse pra não falar assim do meu filho! – revidou no mesmo tom.

- Ele está se alimentando de você, acha que vai resistir até quando? – retrucou, pareciam divergir de opinião quanto ao bebê.

- Jake... – ela parecia cansada, exausta. – Meu filho virá ao mundo, custe o que custar, já tivemos esta conversa várias vezes.

- Doutor, tente fazê-la entender. – pediu se voltando para Carlisle. _**"Isso tudo é culpa sua!"-**_ acusou mentalmente.

- Acha que se eu soubesse teria cedido? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Parem vocês dois! O assunto aqui é sério! – ralhou Alice. – Deve haver algum modo de ajudá-la, não há Carlisle?

- Há uma lenda amazônica, já ouviu falar Carlisle? – disse Beth, meu pai buscou em sua mente algo a respeito.

- Sim, já ouvi falar... – afirmou. – Sobre um demônio que seduzia virgens em uma aldeia nos confins da floresta amazônica, ele tirava sua virtude.

- Isso mesmo, acha que pode ser real?

- Só há um meio de saber, preciso falar com Zafrina do clã das amazonas, ser for, ela me dirá. – um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Bella.

- Então vai me ajudar? – meu pai revirou os olhos.

- Achou mesmo que eu não a ajudaria? Sei que é difícil confiar em nós pelo que fizemos... Falhamos com você filha... – ele ficou diante dela. – Será que algum dia poderá nos perdoar? – seu queixo tremeu e toda aquela barreira cedeu e Bella se jogou em seus braços.

- Senti tanto sua falta! – disse com a voz abafada, já que tinha o rosto afundado em seu peito.

- Também senti a sua filha, acredite! – meu pai beijou-lhe a testa acariciando seus cabelos. – Então temos um Cullen a caminho!

- Bella? – minha mãe se aproximou dos dois.

- Oh Esme! – Bella se soltou do meu pai indo para junto de Esme que a abraçou forte.

"_**Tem idéia do quanto é abençoado, filho? Você vai ser pai Edward."**_ – ao ouvir suas palavras me dei conta de que eu seria pai... Pai de um filho de Bella! Senti meu peito se encher de felicidade, mas me contive, minha vontade era de pegá-la em meus braços e cobri-la de beijos, tocar seu ventre onde ela carregava nosso filho.

- Me perdoe filha... Não foi nossa intenção magoá-la, sei que está ressentida e com toda a razão...

- Esquece isso... – pediu meneando a cabeça. – Sinto falta de nossas conversas, de sua comida e nem pode imaginar como está seu jardim.

- Esteve em casa?

- Algumas vezes... – respondeu mordendo os lábios, parecia ter se arrependido do que disse. – Precisava tentar encontrá-los e pensei que talvez encontrasse algum de vocês por lá. – disse dando de ombros.

- Alice? – Bella a chamou. – Porque não respondeu as minhas mensagens?

- Desculpe Bella, eu as li minha amiga, todas elas, mas ele exigiu que...

- Não importa! – disse cortando minha irmã. – Só me prometa que jamais fará aquilo novamente, prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinha. – pediu agarrada a Alice.

- Eu prometo minha amiga, minha irmã, prometo que jamais vamos nos separar.

"_**Eu te avisei Edward! Quando vai aprender a me ouvir?" **_- achei melhor ignorar seus pensamentos, na realidade estava tão absorto na sensação que me tomava que acabei ignorando o pensamento de todos naquela sala. Bella falou com Jasper e o abraçou como se nada tivesse acontecido, se jogou nos braços de Emm que a ergueu no alto, até Rosalie ela cumprimentou.

- Posso? – pediu minha irmã louca pra tocar sua barriga.

- Claro que pode. – Bella pegou sua mão a colocando sobre seu ventre, Rose estava maravilhada, realmente ser mãe era seu maior sonho.

- Há eu também quero sentir. – disse Kate indo para junto delas, Bella foi simpática com ela, Carmem e Eleazar, mas era como se Irina, Tanya e eu não estivéssemos lá.


	21. Chapter 21

**Divirtam-se! **

**E não esqueçam de dar uma espiadinha na nova fic "Proteja-me" **

**Beijocas! **

**GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A TODAS AS REVIEWS DESTA SEMANA! **

**BRIGADÃO GALERA! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que tentei me manter indiferente a eles, mas era impossível! Apesar de tudo eu os amava e os amava muito! Quando abracei Esme senti todo aquele ressentimento se esvair, eu a apertava com toda minha força, sentia tanta falta dela.

Alice me olhava hesitante, havia receio naqueles olhos cor de âmbar, eu tinha tantas perguntas que estavam sem respostas, mas ali naquele momento tudo que eu queria era abraçar minha amiga, sentia tanta falta dela. Emm quase me esmaga em um de seus abraços e Jazz me olhava com receio.

- Não vai me dar um abraço, Jazz? – perguntei com os braços abertos.

-Mas eu...

- A culpa não foi sua. – sussurrei em seu ouvido o abraçando, ele delicadamente retribuiu ao abraço, para minha surpresa Rosalie veio me cumprimentar com um abraço, pediu para tocar minha barriga, sabia o quanto aquilo era fascinante para ela, era seu maior sonho.

Cumprimentei Carmem, Kate e Eleazar descentemente e os apresentei a Beth e aos garotos, pela minha visão periférica o vi parado me olhando, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Por uma fração de segundos vi o meu Edward ali, mas a lembrança de suas palavras me trouxe para a dura realidade, ele não me amava e com certeza um filho não era algo que estivesse em seus planos.

Como Carlisle havia dito, uma nevasca cai lá fora o que nos impedia de ir embora, ficamos presos ali, Tanya e Irina me olhavam como se eu fosse uma lesma nojenta. Carlisle estava em um papo empolgado com Eleazar e Beth, já Jake não saia do meu lado e os garotos ficavam a minha volta.

- Não sabia que os lobos podiam deixar a reserva. – comentou Emmett encarando os quatro.

- Não fazemos mais parte do bando de Sam. – explicou Jake.

- Não? – disse Carlisle. – Por quê? – ele olhou pra mim e somente assenti, sob o olhar atento de Edward.

- Sam e os outros vêem o filho de Bella como uma ameaça, eles queriam matá-los... – os olhos de Edward saltaram, assim como os de Carlisle e os outros. – Não que eu seja a favor, ainda acho que essa coisa vai matá-la, mas não poderia deixar que tocassem nela. Por isso exigi meu direito de alfa e montei meu próprio bando. – Jake explicou enquanto segurava firme minha mão.

- Jake foi muito importante na recuperação dela... – lancei um olhar reprovador a Beth. – Não me olhe assim Bella, eles tem que saber o que a atitude deles causou. – Você me decepcionou demais Edward...

- Beth não... – pedi com um fio de voz. – Por favor.

- Ele tem que saber Isabella! – insistiu.

- Beth tem razão... – disse Esme – Erramos com você, e erramos feio, deixe-a contar o que nossa atitude equivocada acarretou.

-Sinceramente me custa acreditar que teve coragem de fazer o que fez... – ela olhava diretamente para Edward. – Pensei que a amasse Edward? Pude sentir naquela noite o sentimento forte que os unia, havia amor, paixão e cumplicidade, pedi a benção a vocês e como retribuiu? A deixando no meio da floresta, em um estado deplorável...

- Beth...

- Não sei o que disse exatamente a ela, porque Bella simplesmente se nega a dizer, guardou tudo pra si, mas você a deixou lá, não tem idéia do quanto a procuramos e quando Sam apareceu com ela já era madrugada, estava encharcada e ardendo em febre. – escondi meu rosto no peito de Jake que me envolveu com seus braços.

- Deus do céu. – soltou Carlisle.

- Por dias ela não comeu e não bebeu nada, só chorava de forma convulsiva, levou semanas para reagir e só o fez porque este garoto não a deixou nem por um segundo! – Beth apontou para Jacob. – Ele a fez reagir, levantar daquela cama e voltar ao colégio, à fez sorrir de novo, a trouxe de volta, de certa forma.

- Eu só queria protegê-la... - Edward disse ficando de pé. - Mantê-la segura pra que tivesse uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de alguém que não fosse tão...

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se envolver e acabar com a vida dela. – Jake cuspiu com um rosnado. – Pode ler mentes meu caro, então veja isto!

Não sei o que em que ele estava pensando, mas pela feição distorcida de Edward era algo muito ruim, havia dor em seu olhar, suas mãos cerradas em punho, ele fechou os olhos se encolhendo e vê-lo sofrendo me deixou angustiada.

- PARA JAKE! – gritei me levantando. – O que está fazendo?

- Só mostrando a ele o que fez a você.

- Para com isso... – o empurrei com força. – Deixe-o em paz! Com que direito fez isso? O que aconteceu só diz respeito a nós e a mais ninguém. – estava farta de tudo aquilo, eu só queria sair daquela casa. – Alice me diz que essa nevasca está acabando.

- Sinto muito Bella, ainda vai levar um tempo.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi bem... – grunhiu aquela vampira dos infernos. – Como foi que soube de tudo aquilo que disse sobre Victória e como sabia que os Cullen vieram para cá? – esfreguei as mãos no rosto impaciente, eu poderia mentir, mas descobririam, se tem uma ciosa que não sabia fazer era mentir, droga!

- Desde que conheci os Cullen ouço falarem de Denali, do tempo que moraram aqui... – me virei pra ela que me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Não foi difícil ligar os pontos, além do mais viemos às cegas, na realidade viemos atrás de Eleazar. – falei apontando para o mesmo.

- De mim? – disse confuso.

- Sim, vim atrás de você para saber onde poderia encontrar Carlisle.

- Não acha que se arriscou demais? – perguntou Alice desta vez.

- Os garotos estão a três dias cobrindo o park atrás do rastros de algum de vocês, Seth encontrou o seu rastro e o de Jazz, foi que nos trouxeram até aqui.

- Está aqui há três dias? – perguntou Emmett.

- Um pouco mais. – falei dando de ombros.

-Definitivamente você é maluca! – revirei os olhos o que fez o idiota rir.

- Tá, mas e quanto às informações sobre Victória? – insistiu a infeliz.

-Eu sei e pronto, não lhe devo satisfações. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Está em minha casa garota, exijo respeito. – retrucou do mesmo modo.

- Se for este o caso, vamos embora garotos. – disse me virando para os quatro.

- NÃO! – gritou Esme. – Não pode sair neste tempo!

- Também não vou ficar onde não sou bem vinda, estou neste hotel, em uma cabana, meu telefone continua o mesmo, manteremos contato está bem?

- Bella, nós estamos em seis e você não pode se esforçar tanto. – lembrou Beth.

- E o que sugere? Que a gente fique aqui, por acaso? – odiava estar naquela situação.

-Vão vocês duas... – Jake disse. - Beth te ajuda assim você não se esforça.

- E vocês?

- Vamos correr, logo estaremos lá.

-Tem certeza Jake? – ele diminuiu a distancia entre nós.

- Absoluta! Confie em mim ok? Ficaremos bem, se você estiver bem. – sorri o abraçando forte.

- Se cuida, por favor, se algo te acontecer eu...

- Vai tranqüila, você precisa comer e descansar. – assenti me soltando dele.

- Bella? – chamou Carlisle. – Voltaremos para Forks e...

- Não precisa mudar seus planos por minha causa Carlisle, não vim aqui para atrapalhar a vida de ninguém, siga seus planos, pode nos orientar por telefone, só me avise onde encontrá-lo, se for necessário, vou até você. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você não atrapalhou nada minha filha. – disse jogando o braço sobre meu ombro. – Voltaremos para Forks, quero acompanhar sua gestação de perto, independente de qualquer coisa. Sairemos no máximo em dois dias.

- Nosso vôo também sai em dois dias de Anchorage.

- Se quiser podemos levá-los e...

- Não acho que daria certo, concorda? – disse apontando para os quatro. – Nos vemos em Forks então.

- Se é assim que prefere nos vemos lá então, se cuida minha filha.

- Obrigada Carlisle! – o abracei forte.

- Não por isso filha, não por isso! Eu é que agradeço pela benção que trouxe a minha casa, por este pequeno milagre. – falou acariciando meu ventre.

- Nos vemos em Forks filha. – Esme dizia agarrada a mim. – Temos muito que conversar e cuide bem do meu neto.

- Vou cuidar.

- Assim que voltarmos, teremos uma longa conversa. – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não tenha dúvida amiga. – respondi piscando pra ela, me despedi de Emm, Rose e Jazz.

- Eleazar, Carmem, obrigado por tudo e me perdoem pelo incomodo.

- Não por isso querida.

- Até mais Kate.

- Até Bella!

- Vamos Beth? – ela assentiu segurando minhas mãos, sibilamos juntas a palavra chave e em um piscar de olhos estávamos em nossa cabana. Os garotos não tardaram a chegar e durante os dois dias em que ficamos por lá, Esme me ligou várias vezes perguntando se estava conseguindo me alimentar direito, se tudo estava bem e confesso que me senti bem em tê-la de volta em minha vida.

-Como se sentiu? – Beth estava sentada ao meu lado no avião.

- O que? Do que está falando? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Bella, durante dois dias você não parou de falar sobre os Cullen, mas em nenhum momento tocou no nome do pai do seu filho, porque não se abre garota? Não faz bem guardar isso ai dentro.

- O que quer que eu diga Beth? Ele refez sua vida, estava com ela e...

- Não acha que está sendo precipitada? Não me pareceu que estavam juntos, não os vi trocando olhares ou sequer se tocando Bella, o tempo todo ele não tirou os olhos de você...

- Não quero falar sobre isso ta bem? A mim só importa o meu filho, mais nada.

- Teimosa! – grunhiu se calando em seguida.

Claro que eu me importava com ele e vê-lo outra vez, fez com que tudo que eu havia guardado ao longo destes meses viesse à tona de uma só vez, mas Edward não me amava e não poderia impor a minha presença em sua vida, em hipótese alguma. Ele foi bem claro quando disse que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele e que não me queria ao seu lado.

Assim que chegamos em casa estranhei o fato de Merlin não correr para nos receber, os garotos foram direto para a reserva, Jake precisava falar com Billy e os garotos tinham família e estávamos a dias fora.

- Merlin? – chamei e nada nem um miado se quer. – Onde você está, preguiçoso da mamãe.

- Deve estar atrás de alguma gata por ai. – Beth disse divertida. – Nossa! Essa casa está precisando de uma boa faxina. – era obrigada a concordar com ela, havia um cheiro estranho no ar.

- Vou subir e tomar um banho, ok?

- Ta enquanto isso, vou abrindo as janelas pra entrar um ar e ver se melhora esse cheiro. – assenti pegando minha bolsa de viagem e minhas coisas, meu celular tocou era Alice.

- Alice?

"Oi Bella, já está em casa?" – era muito estranho ouvi-la perguntar aquilo, ela sempre sabia de tudo.

-Acabamos de chegar, por quê?

"Acabamos nos adiantando e chegamos ontem à noite, estou quase chegando ai, tudo bem?"

- Claro que sim Alice, nem precisa perguntar... – eu falava com ela enquanto subia as escadas e o cheiro ficava mais forte conforme eu me aproximava do meu quarto, me deixando enjoada. – Nossa! – soltei sentindo tudo revirar dentro de mim.

"O que foi?" – perguntou alarmada, mas assim que abri a porta soltei um grito de horror e a inconsciência me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e principalmente de sua barriga, eu tentava ignorar a maioria dos pensamentos ali, me focando nos mais importantes, como os de Beth, Jacob e os garotos. Bella tentou ser indiferente a minha família, mas sua barreira caiu por terra assim que meu pai a abraçou.

Estava totalmente indiferente a mim, Tanya e Irina, já meu pai e os outros tinham sua total atenção, Jazz revezava seu olhar entre Bella e eu, eu estava uma bagunça, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma felicidade imensa, sentia raiva, muita raiva de mim mesmo naquele momento, como pude ser tão burro? Os garotos lobos ficavam o tempo todo por perto e aquele cão sarnento não saia do lado dela.

"_**Não me lembro dela ser tão ligada assim ao primo?"**_ – se perguntava Emm, esquecendo-se do fato de que eu podia ler sua mente.

- Não sabia que os lobos podiam deixar a reserva. – Emmett encarava os quatro, a resposta de Jacob surpreendeu a todos, disse que não faziam mais parte do bando de Sam, mesmo sem tirar os olhos dela vi que de certa forma ele tomava cuidado com seus pensamentos, assim como os outros.

"_**O que essa garota pretende? Que ele caia nesse golpe?" **_– Irina não acreditava que o filho era meu, achava que Bella havia estado com outro, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que não.

- Sam e os outros vêem o filho de Bella como uma ameaça, eles queriam matá-los... – senti meus olhos saltarem... Ah ninguém me odiava mais que eu mesmo naquele momento.

"_**Se acalme Edward, as coisas não estão nada fáceis aqui dentro."**_ – reclamou Jazz e eu sabia por que, ele estava tendo que lidar com os sentimentos contraditórios de todos naquela sala, a raiva de Irina e Tanya, assim como de Jacob e os dois lobos, a mágoa e o ressentimento de Bella e o espanto que ainda tomava a todos pela gravidez dela.

"_**Isso é novo pra mim."**_ – pensou meu pai.

"_**Os de sua própria raça querem matá-la?" **_– Rose a olhou com preocupação, mas não era com Bella que estava preocupada, a ela só interessava o bebê.

– Não que eu seja a favor, ainda acho que essa coisa vai matá-la, mas não poderia deixar que tocassem nela. Por isso exigi meu direito de alfa e montei meu próprio bando. – o infeliz dizia aquilo a tocando com uma intimidade, aquilo me corroeu por dentro, com que direito poderia exigir que se afastasse dela, Bella aceitava a caricia dele e a retribuía, havia cumplicidade no olhar que trocavam o mesmo olhar que um dia trocou comigo.

"_**Esse filho pode perfeitamente ser desse cão sarnento, não pode cair nessa Ed." **_– Irina insistia naquilo praticamente desde que Bella contou sobre a gravidez.

"_**Você a quebrou em mil pedaços seu infeliz, agora cabe a mim juntá-los."**_ – Jacob acusou acariciando os cabelos dela, havia uma certa satisfação de sua parte em me ver sofrendo.

- Jake foi muito importante na recuperação dela... – Beth demonstrava claramente que não era condescendente conosco como Bella, que lhe lançava um olhar reprovador. – Não me olhe assim Bella, eles tem que saber o que a atitude deles causou. Você me decepcionou demais Edward...

"_**Não tem idéia do que sua ceninha de despedida fez a essa garota!"**_- acusou mentalmente.

- Beth não, por favor. – a voz de Bella era implorativa, o que aguçou minha curiosidade e a de todos.

- Ele tem que saber Isabella! – insistiu.

- Beth tem razão... – Esme tomou a iniciativa. – Erramos com você, e erramos feio, deixe-a contar o que nossa atitude equivocada acarretou.

"_**Sinto muito filho, mas é visível o mal que fizemos ao deixá-la para trás." **_– dizia minha mãe em pensamento, fechei meus olhos engolindo seco, sacrifiquei tudo para mantê-la bem e segura, no entanto só lhe causei dor e sofrimento.

-Sinceramente me custa acreditar que teve coragem de fazer o que fez... – ela me olhava com pesar. – Pensei que a amasse Edward? Pude sentir naquela noite o sentimento forte que os unia, havia amor, paixão e cumplicidade, pedi a benção a vocês e como retribuiu? A deixando no meio da floresta, em um estado deplorável...

- Beth... – Bella não queria que ela falasse, a conhecia bem, não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Enquanto Beth narrava como Bella reagiu ao rompimento, meus olhos estavam cravados nela que se encolhia a cada coisa que sua mentora dizia, se escondendo no peito de Jacob que a envolveu com seus braços e presenciar aquilo estava me matando. Pelo modo que reagiu na clareira, jamais poderia imaginar que ficaria naquele estado letárgico.

- Por dias ela não comeu e não bebeu nada, só chorava de forma convulsiva, levou semanas para reagir e só o fez porque este garoto... – disse apontando para Jacob. - Não a deixou nem por um segundo! Ele a fez reagir, levantar daquela cama e voltar ao colégio, à fez sorrir de novo, a trouxe de volta. – e sinceramente eu lhe era grato por aquilo, por ter cuidado dela quando eu não pude.

- Eu só queria protegê-la... – minha voz saiu com dificuldade- Mantê-la segura pra que tivesse uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de alguém que não fosse tão...

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se envolver e acabar com a vida dela. – acusou Jacob rosnando alto. – Pode ler mentes meu caro, então veja isto!- meus irmãos automaticamente se postaram ao meu lado, mas Jake abriu sua mente e imagens de Bella em um estado vegetativo me invadiu...

"_**Veja o que fez a ela com seus próprios olhos." **_– novamente havia uma satisfação mórbida em seus pensamentos.

Jacob repassou em sua mente os momentos em que Bella acordava aos gritos chamando meu nome, havia tanto desespero em sua voz e em seu olhar. O modo como respondia mecanicamente as perguntas das pessoas e as vezes que ele a surpreendeu chorando encolhida feito uma bola. Em seguida mostrou imagens deles, os dois junto sorrindo, se divertindo...

Momentos em que ele a tocava com muita intimidade e aquilo me rasgava por dentro.

"_**Eu disse que você a magoaria e ela viria pra mim." **_– completou em pensamento.

– Deixe-o em paz!- Bella gritou fazendo com que ele quebrasse a conexão. - Com que direito fez isso? O que aconteceu só diz respeito a nós e a mais ninguém. – ela estava visivelmente abalada, de certa forma sabia o que ele fazia e aquilo a deixou furiosa.

"_**Ela ainda o ama, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda o ama!"**_- havia perplexidade nos pensamentos de Eleazar e Carmem, assim como nos de Kate.

"_**Porque o defende, depois de tudo que a fez sofrer?"**_- Rosalie não compreendia a atitude de Bella.

- Alice me diz que essa nevasca está acabando. – perguntou se voltando para minha irmã.

- Sinto muito Bella, ainda vai levar um tempo. – sabia perfeitamente o quanto custava a ela estar ali, e o que poderia estar se passando naquela mente torta dela.

"_**Ela está arrasada e muito cansada, seus nervos estão à flor da pele." – **_alertou meu irmão, realmente preocupado com ela. _**"Sinto muito meu irmão." **_– lamentou pelo que Jacob havia me mostrado, somente ele podia saber o que se passava comigo naquele exaro momento.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi bem... – todos voltaram à atenção para Tanya. - Como foi que soube de tudo aquilo que disse sobre Victória e como sabia que os Cullen vieram para cá? – a pergunta dela fazia sentido, e Bella ficou estranhamente incomodada.

"_**Não acha tudo isso estranho, querido?"**_ – me disse em pensamento.

- Desde que conheci os Cullen que os ouço falarem de Denali, do tempo que moraram aqui... – se olhar matasse, Tanya estaria mortinha. - Não foi difícil ligar os pontos, além do mais viemos às cegas, na realidade viemos atrás de Eleazar.

"_**Atrás de mim? Em que poderia ajudá-la?"**_- se perguntava confuso.

- De mim?

- Sim, vim atrás de você para saber onde poderia encontrar Carlisle. – um pequeno sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios.

- Não acha que se arriscou demais? – perguntou Alice desta vez. _**"Ela perdeu o juízo?" **_

- Os garotos estão a três dias cobrindo o parque atrás de rastros de algum de vocês, Seth encontrou o seu rastro Alice e o de Jazz, foi que nos trouxeram até aqui.

"_**Eu sabia que algo estava pra acontecer, podia sentir."**_- pensava Alice sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Está aqui há três dias? – perguntou Emmett.

- Um pouco mais. – falou dando de ombros.

-Definitivamente você é maluca! – Bella revirou os olhos e não conteve o sorriso quando Emm riu.

- Tá, mas e quanto às informações sobre Victória? – Tanya insistiu.

-Eu sei e pronto, não lhe devo satisfações. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Está em minha casa garota, exijo respeito. - retrucou Tanya do mesmo modo, rosnando baixo.

- Não se atreva Tanya. – minha voz saiu cortante e em um tom inaudível para Bella e Beth.

- Se for este o caso, vamos embora garotos. – a olhei espantado, ela não poderia ir embora, ainda havia tantas perguntas sem respostas... Precisava falar com ela.

- NÃO! – gritou Esme. – Não pode sair neste tempo!

- Também não vou ficar onde não sou bem vinda, estou neste hotel... – disse lhe entregando um cartão. - Em uma cabana, meu telefone continua o mesmo, manteremos contato está bem?

Ouve uma breve discussão entre eles, pelo que entendi Bella não poderia orbitar sozinha, estava fraca demais, seria arriscado. Beth a levaria e os garotos iriam correndo, já que para eles o frio era irrelevante.

Bella ficou preocupada com Jacob, a troca de carinho entre eles era como um açoite em minha pele. Ainda mais depois de tudo que ele me mostrou, sentia meu peito ser rasgado novamente, mas infelizmente, eu só tinha a mim mesmo a culpar, há mais ninguém.

"_**Não podemos deixá-la sozinha, preciso voltar a Forks."**_ – pensava meu pai se aproximando dela.

- Bella? – chamou Carlisle. – Voltaremos para Forks e...

- Não precisa mudar seus planos por minha causa Carlisle, não vim aqui para atrapalhar a vida de ninguém... – sabia perfeitamente que era a mim que se referia. – Siga seus planos, só me avise onde posso encontrá-lo, pode me passar às instruções por telefone e se for preciso, irei até você.

"_**Ela pensa mesmo que iremos deixá-la?" **_– pensou divertido.

- Você não atrapalhou nada minha filha. – ele jogou seu braço sobre o ombro dela. – Voltaremos para Forks, quero acompanhar sua gestação de perto, independente de qualquer coisa.

"_**Espero que esteja de acordo Edward." -**_ assenti imperceptivelmente.

-Sairemos no máximo em dois dias.

- Nosso vôo também sai em dois dias de Anchorage. – avisou Bella.

- Se quiser podemos levá-los e...

- Não acho que daria certo, concorda? – disse de modo divertido apontando para os quatro, o pior é que ela estava coberta de razão. – Nos vemos em Forks então. - ela se despediu dele e de todos, novamente ignorando a mim, Tanya e Irina.

-Assim que voltarmos, teremos uma longa conversa. – ouvi Alice sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Não tenha dúvida amiga. – respondeu Bella piscando pra ela, se despediu de Eleazar, Carmem e Kate, desculpando-se pelo incomodo. As duas se teletransportaram deixando Irina perplexa e os Denali chocados, os quatro lobos estavam ali no meio da sala.

"_**O que diabos foi isso?"**_ – pensou chocada.

"_**Ainda não me acostumei com o fato dela ser uma bruxa."**_- pensava Eleazar perplexo, Jacob se aproximou de Carlisle.

- Acha mesmo que consegue ajudá-la doutor? – perguntou encarando meu pai.

- Vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra isso, garoto.

- Ela confia demais no senhor, espero que não a decepcione outra vez. – seu tom era ameaçador.

- Isso não irá acontecer, fique tranqüilo, lhe dou a minha palavra. – Carlisle disse, também o encarando.

- Se é assim, nos vemos em Forks então... – meu pai assentiu somente, Jacob se virou parando diante de mim o que deixou a todos tensos.

"_**O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" **_– pensou Emm vindo para junto de mim.

– Quanto a você, espero que se mantenha o mais distante possível dela, já fez muito mal aquela garota, se sua intenção era mesmo de protegê-la, desapareça da vida dela pra sempre. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- É o meu filho que Bella trás dentro de si... – minha voz saiu sombria, o que deixou meu pai e meus irmãos apreensivos.

"_**Se contenha, se brigarem agora a perderá- para sempre."**_ – alertou Jazz, foi o que me fez recuar.

– Não vou me afastar dela, nunca mais! E se eu tiver que me rastejar aos pés dela, para implorar seu perdão, pode ter certeza de que vou fazê-lo. Só me afastarei dela outra vez se este for o desejo dela e Bella exigir olhando nos meus olhos, ai sim acatarei sua vontade, mas somente ela tem poder de decidir algo assim e não você.

- Olha aqui seu...

- Jake! – disse Seth se pondo entre nós. - Sabe que se tocar nele, Bella vai matá-lo. – o idiota deus dois passos para trás recuando.

- Ainda vou acertar as contas com você. – ameaçou.

- Quando quiser. – revidei.

"_**Desculpa cara."**_ – pediu Seth, somente assenti vendo os quatro saírem correndo, explodindo em sua forma de lobo.

- Acha que conseguimos partir em dois dias? –Alice perguntou a Carlisle, todos estavam agitados.

- Até antes, todos estão de acordo? Edward?

- O mais rápido possível Carlisle. – ele sorriu assentindo, estava empolgado com o fato de Bella estar grávida, em sua mente já pensava em que cômodo preparar para montar uma sala completa para atendê-la.

- Caraca mano! – Emm soltou se aproximando se mim. - Você engravidou a Bellinha? – revirei os olhos mediante a sua pergunta. – Eu vou ser tio, maluco! – o idiota me deu um de seus abraços esmagadores.

- Mal pude crer no que vi e ouvi aqui. – disse Eleazar. – Parabéns Edward, é um homem de sorte, pena que a situação de vocês seja delicada demais, mas creio que tudo irá se acertar.

Carmen também estava feliz por mim, assim como Kate, eu ainda estava sobre o impacto da notícia e acima de tudo por revê-la. Não demoramos muito a preparar tudo, Carlisle até conseguiu reaver seu emprego no hospital e Jasper mexeu os pauzinhos para que retornássemos ao colégio.

"_**Vai mesmo voltar Ed?" – **_Tanya perguntou mentalmente entrando no meu quarto sem bater pra variar. - Não acha que está sendo precipitado? – ela disfarçava seus pensamentos.

- Cometi um erro terrível Tanya e farei o possível e o impossível para reverter isso, eu a amo tente entender.

- Mas e se Irina estiver certa? E se este bebê for mesmo do garoto lobo?

- Não é! Ele é meu Tanya.

- Porque nunca me disse que havia se deitado com ela? – estava acabando de arrumar as minhas coisas, parei o que estava fazendo para olhá-la.

- Porque este assunto só diz respeito a mim e a Bella, a mais ninguém... – não queria ser rude com ela, mas sua insistência às vezes era um saco. – Além do mais porque eu te contaria? Não somos um casal Tanya, somos amigos, nunca te prometi nada além da minha amizade.

- Não estou lhe cobrando nada Ed, só nunca pensei que fosse se deitar com ela, sempre achei que este privilégio pertencesse a mim.

- Eu amo aquela garota, só deixei as coisas chegarem aonde chegaram, porque naquela mesma noite a pediria em casamento, mas daí aconteceu tudo aquilo e... – só de lembrar eu tinha vontade de arrancar minha própria cabeça.

- Vai se humilhar perante uma humana?

- Se for preciso, não tenha dúvidas, e Bella não é uma simples humana, é a mulher da minha existência a dona absoluta do meu coração. – sabia que minhas palavras a feriram. – Sinto muito Tanya e repito... Nunca te prometi nada e sempre deixei claro que mesmo longe continuava a amando mais que tudo.

- Só espero que não se arrependa, outra vez.

- Não vou, pode ter certeza disto.

- Boa sorte então. – disse abrindo os braços, a abracei ternamente. – Vou sentir sua falta, falta de nossas conversas, de nossas caçadas. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos.

- Também vou.

- Mentiroso! – acusou. - Eu te amo Ed, sempre vou estar aqui pra você, nunca se esqueça disto.

- Sabe que eu também te amo... Como amiga é claro, mas eu não vou voltar Tanya.

-Como já lhe disse uma vez, uma garota pode sonhar, não é mesmo? – sorri meneando a cabeça, minha intenção era beijar-lhe o rosto, mas a danada se virou beijando meus lábios. Tanya tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas me apartei dela, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Seja uma boa garota! – falei voltando minha atenção para a mala, colocando as ultimas coisas nela. – E tome juízo Tanya.

Finalmente estávamos na estrada rumo a Forks, uma viagem de Denali a Forks duraria em média vinte e quatro horas, mas para nós não levou metade do tempo, nossos carros simplesmente rasgavam as estradas. Bella tinha razão, o jardim de Esme estava acabado, mas sei que minha mãe o deixaria impecável novamente.

- O que é isto? – Carlisle disse ao abrir a porta, havia vários envelopes, a letra era de Bella, alguns eram endereçados a Esme, muitos a Alice, um para Carlisle e dois pra mim.

- Ela tinha esperança de que alguns de nós voltássemos. – disse Alice pegando as endereçadas a ela. Carlisle automaticamente abriu seu envelope e a leu em voz alta.

**Carlisle: **

**Desculpe por invadir sua casa, mas estou desesperada e preciso de sua ajuda. Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa, algo tão impossível que ainda me custa acreditar. Estou grávida Carlisle... Grávida dele... Edward se foi, mas me deixou um pedacinho dele comigo, crescendo dentro de mim. Nunca pensei que algo assim fosse possível e preciso da sua ajuda, dos seus conhecimentos e de sua orientação, se isso não atrapalhar sua vida é claro.**

**Por favor, se esta carta chegar as suas mãos, entre em contacto comigo, preciso muito de você Carlisle e se puder, não conte ao Edward, com certeza este filho não estava em seus planos assim como eu.**

**Sinto falta de todos vocês, espero que estejam bem e felizes.**

**Um beijo, Bella.**

Senti um aperto em meu peito, eu tinha em minhas mãos duas endereçadas a mim, mas se a dele deixou a todos sem fala, imagino o que teria nas endereçadas a mim. Sentia uma angustia sem tamanho, uma agonia, o que deixou meu irmão incomodado.

- Ela veio aqui várias vezes pelo visto. – Emm como sempre dizendo o óbvio.

- Estava assustada e com toda razão. – respondeu Carlisle. – Vamos nos instalar, tenho muito a fazer. – disse nos dispersando.

Depois de devidamente instalados meu pai fez várias ligações, tentava encontrar a tal Zafrina do clã das amazonas. Deixei os envelopes sobre o criado mudo da minha cama e fui ajudá-lo com as malas e a reorganizar tudo, assim que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, fui para a clareira. Alice iria a casa dela ver se precisava de algo, ainda não falava comigo, mas eu não poderia culpá-la, afinal, Alice esteve certa o tempo todo! Assim que cheguei, lembranças daquela madrugada me invadiram... Deus, como sentia falta dela, meu celular vibrou me despertando de meus devaneios e estranhei ser Alice.

- Alice?

"Edward, tem alguma coisa errada."- disparou me assustando.

- O que aconteceu?

"Liguei para Bella, pra avisar que estou indo pra lá, nós conversávamos ao telefone e de repente ela soltou um grito apavorante e o telefone ficou mudo, não consigo falar com Beth." – minha irmã estava angustiada, não poder controlar o futuro de Bella a deixava assim.

- Estou indo pra ai.

"Chame Carlisle e os outros, não sabemos se os lobos estão lá."

- Tudo bem. – enquanto eu corria para a casa de Bella, liguei para Carlisle que também estava indo pra lá.

Ao chegar vi Bella no sofá desacordada, Beth tentava reanimá-la, Alice estava ao seu lado, desesperada.

-Carlisle chegará em questão de minutos, como ela está? O que aconteceu. – o cheiro de sangue na casa era forte, mas havia outro cheiro que me chamou a atenção. -Alguém esteve aqui. – afirme farejando o ar e não esteve sozinho.

- Também senti assim que entrei... – disse Alice, vindo para junto de mim. – Quem pode ter feito tamanha crueldade?

- Quando chegamos sentimos um cheiro forte e pensamos que fosse pelo fato da casa ter ficado trancada tantos dias, ela subiu pra tomar um banho, estava tão cansada da viagem...

- Onde estão Jacob e os outros? – perguntei a Beth que explicava o que havia acontecido.

- Estávamos há dias fora, eles tem família e desde que houve o rompimento com Sam, eles evitavam a reserva. Bella pediu pra que fossem para casa ver suas famílias, sabe como ela é... – a sim eu sabia perfeitamente como ela era. – Quando ouvi seu grito subi correndo e mal pude crer no que vi... – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, pela mente dela pude ver a cena que encontrou ao subir para socorrer Bella.

Merlin estava morto, foi estripado e havia sangue pra todo o lado no quarto dela, ele estava sobre a cama de Bella.

- Quem faria algo tão cruel? – perguntou Alice que apesar do que dizia, gostava dele, assim como eu.

- Ela amava aquele gato, por anos fui seu único amigo, eu não consigo entender o porquê fizeram tamanha crueldade com a minha menina. – Beth dizia acariciando o rosto de Bella.

- O cheiro é de um vampiro, não o reconheço, mas há outro cheiro, um humano talvez, mas o que um humano faria aqui? – Beth ficou tensa de repente.

"_**Quem pode ter feito isso com ele? Um humano não mataria um protetor, ainda mais um experiente como Merlin!"**_- deixou escapar, depois disso fechou sua mente.

- Acha que entraram para roubar? Mas porque um humano faria aquilo com o pobrezinho?- Alice parecia falar mais com ela mesma.

- Quem fez isso queria atingi-la, fez de propósito, alguém que quer machucá-la, magoá-la. – afirmou Jasper.

- Mas quem? Quem faria algo tão cruel? – insistiu Alice.

- Será que foi Victória? – cogitou Beth.

- Não! Conhecemos o cheiro dela, é outro vampiro, mas o que mais me intriga é o fato de um humano ter estado aqui, deram falta de alguma coisa?

- Confesso que não tive coragem de entrar lá. – ela estava visivelmente abalada, sua mente se fechou pra mim o que me deixou intrigado.

Enquanto meu pai tentava fazer com que Bella reagisse, eu e meus irmãos vasculhamos o perímetro atrás do rastro, mas ele desaparecia na fronteira com Port Angeles. Rose, Alice e Esme limparam o quarto de Bella, Alice disse que aparentemente tudo estava no lugar, mas somente Bella poderia confirmar. Assim que recobrou os sentidos, Bella chorou e chorou muito, ela soluçava e a vontade que eu tinha era de envolvê-la em meus braços e aninhá-la em meu peito.

-Por quê? Porque fizeram isso com ele? – dizia entre soluços, estava muito abalada o que preocupou meu pai.

- Shhh... Não fique assim querida, tem que pensar em seu filho, isso não vai fazer bem pra ele. – minha mãe tentava acalmá-la.

- Beth, mediante ao acontecido, não acha que seria melhor ficarem lá em casa? Não creio que ficar aqui seja seguro e também não fará bem a ela. – Carlisle queria levá-la pra nossa casa.

"_**Ela estando lá, será mais fácil controlar sua pressão e o andamento da gravidez."**_ – explicou mentalmente pra mim.

"_**Jake não vai gostar nada disso."**_ – pensou Beth olhando para Bella. _**"Mas por outro lado, seria bom pra ela estar sempre com alguém por perto e Esme gosta dela de verdade."**_ – Beth ponderava.

- Lá os garotos têm livre acesso assim como Billy... – insistiu Esme. – Será bem melhor para ela e pra você também.

- O que acha Bella?

- Ele voltou com vocês? – meus irmãos se entreolharam assim como meus pais, eu estava na cozinha pra que não me visse ali.

- Sim ele voltou conosco...

-Sendo assim acho melhor ficar por aqui mesmo, não quero impor minha presença a ele, muito menos atrapalhar sua vida. – bufei revirando os olhos, como ela pode ser tão absurda?

-Bella, sei que meu irmão errou e fui a primeira a dizer isso a ele, mas só acatamos seu pedido, porque ele realmente achava que se afastando seria o melhor pra você e...

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, Alice? Ele foi bem claro e objetivo quando partiu, não vou impor a minha presença a alguém que não me quer por perto! – senti novamente meu peito ser rasgado, ela jamais me perdoaria.

- Bella, ele se arrependeu e...

- Se arrependeu, Emmett? Oh sim, o conhecendo como conheço deve estar se culpando por ter me engravidado, afinal ele não esperava por isso! Se não fosse o fato de eu estar esperando um filho dele, jamais teriam voltado, jamais os veria novamente não é? – seu humor oscilava demais, ela os havia perdoado, mas ainda estava magoada.

-Sei que é difícil confiar em nós outra vez Bella. – disse Esme.

- Não é isso, me desculpem. – pela mente de meu irmão vi que ela estava uma bagunça. – É que este assunto me deixa... Eu só não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada, não foi por isso que procurei vocês, ele... Ele fez sua escolha e eu não estava incluída em seus planos, muito menos meu filho...

- Deixa de ser teimosa Isabella! – Alice ralhou para minha surpresa. – Você não vai incomodar ninguém, e sim, um filho não estava nos planos dele, porque meu irmão jamais pensou que isso fosse possível! – a tampinha estava me defendendo?

"_**Agradeça-me depois!"**_ – pensou enquanto encarava Bella que a olhou chocada.

-A pedido dele, Carlisle agilizou tudo pra que voltássemos o mais rápido possível, estão montando uma sala só pra poder atendê-la da melhor forma e com todo conforto, está sendo orgulhosa Isabella! Pense em seu filho, se não fizer por você faça pelo meu sobrinho! – Bella se calou e pude ver pela mente de Alice um biquinho se formar em seus lábios. – Por mai que ele tenha errado, Edward é o pai desta criança e tem o direito de acompanhar seu desenvolvimento e seu nascimento, não concorda?

- Ta bom, mas tem certeza de que minha presença lá não vai atrapalhar? – sorri feito bobo, Alice sabia lhe dar com Bella melhor do que ninguém, aquele projeto de vampira era mesmo impossível.

- Absoluta! – disparou a tampinha. – Além do mais, uma hora ou outra terão que sentar e conversar, vocês tem um filho chegando ai e ele vai precisar dos dois, não estou certa? – confesso que me espantei ao ouvir Alice falar daquele modo.

- Certíssima minha filha. – concordou Esme.

- Alice está certa, Bella. Mais cedo ou mais tarde terão que sentar e colocar as coisas em pratos limpos, se irão se acertar ou não isso eu não sei, mas terão algo que os unirão para sempre e seria bom para o bebê, uma convivência amigável entre vocês. – afirmou Beth desta vez, Bella bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Que seja. – falou dando de ombros. – Mas não precisa ser agora, não é?

"_**De tempo a ela, aos poucos as coisas se ajeitam."**_ – pensou Emm. _**"Ela ainda te ama, mano."**_

Podia até ser, mas eu havia a magoado demais e não sei se Bella me perdoaria, e o pior se voltaria a confiar em mim algum dia, sai de lá sem que ela notasse a minha presença.

* * *

**PS: EM BREVE POSTAREI A FIC "MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA" BASEADA NO FILME. **

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA ME PROCURA NO FACEBOOK - LUCIANE MENEZES DE SOUZA! **

**DÁ UMA PASSADINHA POR LÁ E ME CONHEÇA!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Terça feira e aqui está ele! **

**Obrigada pelos comentários, beijocas a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV BELLA**

Cada vez que fechava meus olhos aquela imagem terrível me invadia, Alice e para o meu espanto Rosalie insistiram em fazer minhas malas, simplesmente não conseguia me aproximar daquele quarto. Me perguntava quem poderia ter feito algo tão cruel com um bichinho tão inocente e com que propósito? Iria sentir falta do meu fiel amigo.

A primeira noite foi terrível, Alice não saiu do meu lado, assim como Jazz, foi graças a ele e a um calmante leve ministrado por Carlisle que consegui finalmente dormir, assim que acordei minha amiga me trouxe um café da manhã reforçado, como Esme havia saído cedo, deduzi que Edward o teria preparado, pois havia tudo que eu mais gostava ali.

Eu olhava para a linda sala da mansão, tantas vezes sonhei em voltar pra cá e, no entanto agora que estava aqui, não conseguia me sentir a vontade. Esme havia preparado o mesmo quarto em que fiquei da outra vez, Beth aproveitou para ir até Salen, afinal havia deixado sua loja abandonada, disse que seria bom saber como andam as coisas por lá, a traidora me deixou sozinha aqui.

"_**Quando Jake souber vai ter uma sincope."**_ - pensei comigo mesma.

- Bella? – a voz de Rosalie me despertou dos meus devaneios. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Sente-se bem?

- Oh sim, estou bem, obrigada!

- Esme foi ao mercado, quer deixar a dispensa bem abastecida. – disse sentando-se no sofá.

- E o Emm?

- Com os garotos, limpando o quintal dos fundos e o jardim, há muitos galhos e folhas secas.

- Ele está em casa? – por algum motivo Rose sorriu com a minha pergunta.

- Sim, como disse está com Emm e Jazz. - meu coração bateu descompassado e me soquei por isso. – Esme os colocou para trabalhar um pouco.

- E a maluca da Alice, sabe onde ela se meteu? – perguntei tentando disfarçar.

- Foi até o colégio, recomeçamos amanhã. – falou dando de ombros. – Já Carlisle foi até o hospital acertar tudo para o seu retorno.

- Vocês vão voltar para o colégio?

- Sim, todos nós, por quê?

- Não sei se vou voltar...

- Vai sim. – a voz de Alice me fez sobressaltar com o susto.

- Meu Deus, Alice! De onde você surgiu criatura?

- Desculpe, pensei que estivesse acostumada.

- Desacostumei, não convivo com vampiros há certo tempo.

- Sabe, acho que a gravidez te deixou ainda mais sarcástica. – retrucou semicerrando os olhos.

- Deve ser os hormônios, segundo Beth eles mexeram com meu humor entre várias outras coisas.

- Ele já se mexe? – Rose perguntou olhando fascinada para minha pequena barriga.

- Às vezes quando estou bem quieta, sinto ele se mover, mas é muito sutil, quase imperceptível. – falei acariciando minha barriga.

- Deve ser uma sensação maravilhosa, não é?

- Sim, nunca pensei em ter filhos, ainda mais quando me envolvi com seu irmão e, no entanto, não há nada que eu ame mais do que esse ser pequenino que carrego aqui.

-Posso? – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar.

- Claro que sim. – a loira se aproximou tocando minha barriga de leve. – Alice, não acho que seja uma boa idéia voltar para o colégio, logo não conseguirei mais disfarçar a barriga e...

- Não sabem que está grávida?

- Tirando o pessoal da reserva e Beth, não contei a ninguém, você não tem idéia do que tive que aturar quando souberam do belo pé na bunda que tomei... – minha voz saiu impaciente e irritadiça. – O jeito como me olhavam, a alegria nos olhos de Mike e aqueles idiotas, isso sem contar na satisfação de Lauren e Jéssica. Ter que suportar os comentários e as pessoas te olhando com pena, o que acham que farão quando souberem que estou grávida e que voltaram?

- Não deveria ligar para aqueles idiotas! – retrucou Rosalie.

- Mas aqueles idiotas se diziam meus amigos, mal posso falar com Angie, porque sei que ela vai descobrir... Não quero voltar ao colégio, dirão que voltaram por pena, só porque engravidei...

- Eles sabem ser bem cruéis quando querem. – disse Alice sentando-se ao meu lado. – Mas estaremos com você Bella, te apoiando.

- Eu sei Alice, mas tem outro problema.

- Qual.

- Jake se transferiu para o Forks higth school, tenho medo que ele brigue com seu irmão, sabe que aqueles dois no mesmo local...

- Falando nele, já contou que está aqui?

- Ainda não, e tenho certeza que não reagirá nada bem, acredite.

- Problema dele, você fica aqui e ponto final. – sorri revirando os olhos.

- E ai mulherada? – a voz grave de Emm preencheu a sala. – Como está meu sobrinho, Bellinha? – toda vez que me via perguntava aquilo.

- Tranqüilo eu acho, oi Jazz, Edward. – ele conseguia estar ainda mais lindo, mesmo todo sujo.

- Oi. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso tímido.

- E se for sua sobrinha Emm?

- Não, vai ser um garotão, macho como o tio. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Esme está chegando. – Alice disparou do nada, fazendo todos rirem, inclusive eu.

Ajudei Esme a guardar a imensa quantidade de comida que comprou, depois subi tomei um banho e desci para aguardar Carlisle, faríamos a primeira consulta. Pra variar o que eu havia comido menos de duas horas depois coloquei pra fora o que deixou a todos preocupados.

- Soube que passou mal pouco depois de ter se alimentado. - Carlisle comentou enquanto colocava em meu braço o medidor de pressão, estávamos em uma sala no segundo andar, mas a impressão era que eu estava dentro de um consultório médico, cheia de aparelhos, havia até uma maca. Edward estava lá, parado recostado à parede só observando.

- Já estou me habituando, acredite!

- Mas isso não é saudável, sua pressão está um pouco alta. – disse anotando em uma prancheta. – Acho bom controlarmos isso Edward, pode medi-la quando eu não estiver por aqui?

- Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou olhando pra mim com aqueles orbes cor de âmbar.

- Humrum. – grunhi somente.

- Agora preciso que se deite e relaxe, vamos fazer um ultrasom para vermos como estão as coisas ai dentro. – Posso? – perguntou apontando para a blusa.

- Oh sim, desculpe. – pedi a erguendo, pela minha visão periférica vi Edward se aproximar, seu olhar fixo em minha barriga. Carlisle jogou aquele troço gelado que me fez estremecer, ele passava o aparelhinho e olhava de um jeito estranho para a tela.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntei assustada com a cara dele.

- Acho que temos um problema.

- Tem certeza Carlisle? – Edward perguntou com uma cara nada boa. – Como saberemos então?

- Será que podem me incluir na conversa? – pedi me sentando.

- Desculpe Bella, é força do hábito! – Carlisle se desculpou, voltando sua atenção para mim. – Não consigo ver nada com o ultrasom...

- Por quê? – disparei o cortando.

- Porque provavelmente a bolsa que envolve o bebê seja como a nossa pele, veja. – ele passou o aparelhinho em seu braço e não se via nada, mas quando passou no meu a imagem mudou.

- Então não dá pra saber como ele ou ela está?

- Infelizmente não, teremos que ir as cegas. Tem certeza que engravidou na noite do seu aniversário?

- Absoluta! – afirmei.

- Então iremos nos guiar por ai, agora terei que colher sangue. – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. – Se acalme Bella, seu coração está batendo muito rápido. – pedia Carlisle pela terceira vez.

- Hey! – chamou Edward ficando bem próximo de mim, hesitante segurou minha mão. – Olha nos meus olhos está bem, se concentra neles e na minha voz Bella. – pediu sem soltar minha mão, pensei que meu coração fosse sair pela boa, tão forte e rápido que batia. Senti seu perfume inebriante invadir minhas narinas e seu hálito gelado bater contra o meu rosto fazendo meu estômago comprimir.

- Pronto! – comemorou Carlisle, Edward sorriu daquele jeito só dele e senti meu rosto arder violentamente.

Carlisle receitou algumas vitaminas e uma dieta bem balanceada com muito ferro, também disse que se durante esta semana eu continuasse a colocar pra fora o que comia, mudaríamos a dieta até encontrarmos a ideal.

Ele abonou minhas faltas e o retorno dos Cullen ao colégio foi assunto para dias, sem contar na cara que fizeram ao chegarmos todos juntos. Foi preciso muita lábia de Carlisle e Esme para convencer Jacob de que aquilo era o melhor, mas o conhecia perfeitamente bem pra saber que mais dia menos dia ele explodiria. Revezava meus almoços um dia com os Cullen, outro dia com Jake, Angie e Erick.

- Não acredito que está mesmo grávida, porque não me contou amiga? – perguntou Angie, estávamos a sós na mesa, Jake não veio à aula o que me deixou preocupada.

- Desculpe, mas as coisas estavam complicadas e...

- Pelo que vejo não reataram.

- Não. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não consigo entender, porque rompeu com você se está na cara que ele ainda te ama? – olhei para minha amada amiga como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Acredite em mim, não ama. – afirmei.

- Tem certeza? E quanto ao bebê como vão ficar as coisas?

- Ainda não sei, podemos mudar de assunto?

- Oh sim, me desculpe.

- Não é isso Angie, é que pra mim ainda é difícil falar sobre isso. – ela sorriu segurando minha mão.

- Eu te entendo garota, mas ainda acho que ele te ama. – afirmou piscando pra mim.

Uma semana havia se passado e meu estômago continuava revoltado, Carlisle fez descobertas interessantes, disse que a lenda da América do sul era real e que três híbridos haviam nascido duas meninas e um menino.

- Preciso que vocês dois mantenham a mente aberta, sim? – olhei para Edward que estava ao meu lado diante da enorme mesa do escritório dele.

- Seja mais especifico. – disse meu ex- vampiro, ao que tudo indicava Carlisle mantinha a mente fechada para ele.

- A cerca de cento e cinqüenta anos, um vampiro chamado Johan andou fazendo experiências com humanos, ele queria saber se seriamos capazes de procriar. Infelizmente muitas inocentes não resistiram ao ato em si...

- Como sabe disso? – perguntei o cortando.

- Zafrina, uma antiga amiga me contou, corpos foram encontrados, violados de forma brutal, segundo ela três mulheres resistiram, ele as engravidou na mesma época, bastou uma única vez. – olhei para Edward, naquela noite nos amamos tantas vezes que cheguei a ficar sem forças. – Bella? Bella? Está me ouvindo?

- Oh sim, me desculpe. – pedi sacudindo a cabeça, Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Como disse no início, nasceram duas meninas e um menino, as meninas o pai levou abandonando o menino antes mesmo de nascer.

- Por quê?

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas ao nascer à criança rasgou a mãe de dentro para fora a matando no processo, Naheul ao nascer mordeu sua tia Hiulen, transformando-a em vampira.

- Está dizendo que o bebê vai matá-la? Não, não, não, isso não pode acontecer Carlisle. – Edward disse se levantando com tudo, francamente não entendi aquele piti.

-Edward? Filho me escute, sim? – ele finalmente se acalmou. - Isso foi a cento e cinqüenta anos, em uma aldeia, nos confins do Amazonas, creio que as coisas tenham mudado muito meu filho, não se preocupe, Bella estará segura. – Edward disse algo mais, mas não havia som, detestava quando faziam aquilo, me irritava profundamente.

- Tem certeza de que não há riscos? – perguntei me fazendo presente, já que continuavam naquela conversa.

- Riscos sempre há, mas estamos monitorando o crescimento do bebê e o retiraremos uns dias antes de completar nove luas. Faremos uma cesariana e retiramos a bolsa, assim você não corre risco. – soltei um longo suspiro aliviado, minhas mãos estavam em punho e eu nem havia notado.

- Carlisle, você disse que o tal bebê nasceu a cento e cinqüenta anos, ele ainda vive?

- Sim, segundo Zafrina goza de perfeita saúde, uma vez fora do ventre da mãe, o crescimento é acelerado podendo atingir a maturidade aos setes anos.

- Tão rápido? – Edward perguntou fascinado com o que ele dizia.

- Sim, ao que parece a criança cresce diariamente a olhos vistos, mas não sabemos como será o bebê de vocês, afinal Bella não é uma simples humana certo?

- Acha que isso pode ser um problema?

- Não creio, mas tem um assunto que preciso abordar com vocês, principalmente com você querida.

- Prossiga.

- É sobre sua dieta.

- O que tem ela?

- Zafrina comentou que as mães ao longo da gestação apresentaram fraqueza, elas praticamente definharam... – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. – Se acalme, não será o seu caso. – apressou-se em dizer. – Mas pra isso terá que adicionar um elemento à sua dieta.

- O que for preciso Carlisle, se for para o bem do bebê...

- Você só pode estar brincando, enlouqueceu Carlisle? – a atitude de Edward me surpreendeu e os dois novamente moviam os lábios, mas eu não ouvia nada.

- Dá pra parar com isso vocês dois, é irritante sabia? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Desculpe. – Edward pediu desviando o olhar.

- Filha, receio que não seja tão fácil quanto julga, mas teremos que fazer um teste.

- O que exatamente terei que comer para...

- Não terá que comer e sim beber. – Edward se levantou ficando de costas, passava as mãos nos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, parecia nervoso, irritado com algo. Seu pai lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Terá que ingerir sangue, Bella. - confesso que levei alguns segundos para assimilar suas palavras, mas se faria bem ao meu filho, o faria sem pestanejar.

- Sangue? Sangue animal? – Carlisle meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sangue humano... – aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente. - Tenho uma bolsa de O positivo aqui, se quiser podemos testar agora mesmo.

- Tem mesmo que ser agora? De tempo a ela, por Deus! – Edward pediu ficando diante de Carlisle.

-Edward? – o chamei colocando minha mão sobre a sua que estava sobre a mesa. – Se acalme, está tudo bem, não se preocupe, será para o bem do bebê.

- Bella não precisa...

-É necessário, e pode me ajudar a parar de colocar tudo que como pra fora, por favor, se acalme. – ele se abaixou ficando diante de mim, seu olhar era tão intenso e tão profundo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – lhe assegurei. - Não se preocupe, o bebê vai ficar bem.

-Estou preocupado com você, Bella, sei que ele vai estar bem, é você quem me preocupa. – engoli seco sem saber o que dizer ou sequer pensar.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... –minha voz saiu um tanto seca. – Sei me cuidar muito bem, e já disse que farei o que for preciso pra que meu filho venha ao mundo...

- Nosso filho! – me corrigiu, assenti puxando minha mão. Naquela mesma noite tomei meu primeiro copo gigante de O positivo.

- Bella? – Alice chamou batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Entra.

- Vim avisar que Carlisle já foi para o hospital e o restante foi caçar se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

- Ele também foi?

- Quem o Ed? – somente assenti. –Não, pelo que vi foi correr.

- Correr?

- Sim. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Podemos aproveitar que estamos a sós para ter aquela conversa.

-Que conversa? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Me conta o que está acontecendo com você, porque não da à ele a chance de se explicar? Ainda o ama que eu sei, você mesma disse nas cartas que deixou aqui se lembra?

"_**Droga! Havia me esquecido delas!"**_ – me chutei mentalmente.

- Aquilo foi um desabafo Alice, precisava colocar pra fora de algum jeito o que me corroia por dentro, manter aquilo guardando estava me matando, assim como a falta que sentia dele.

- Eu sei, como disse eu as li e volto a dizer, porque não dá uma chance a ele de se explicar?

- Explicar? Explicar o que Alice? Seu irmão deixou bem claro quando foi embora que não me queria e que foi um erro termos nos envolvido! Toda essa preocupação e cuidado da parte dele... Sei perfeitamente que tudo isso é por causa do bebê, eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Está equivocada Bella, meu irmão te ama...

- Ama Alice? Se me amasse como diz não teria me deixado pra começo de conversa! Cada palavra que ele proferiu naquele maldito dia ainda ecoa em minha mente sabia? Ele disse que fui um erro... – me levantei andando de um lado para o outro, precisava colocar aquilo pra fora, estava sufocando. – Disse que... Eu tentei convencê-lo de que o que aconteceu com Jasper foi um acidente, mas ele estava estranho, tão frio, ainda mais frio do que no meu primeiro dia de aula.

- Se sentia culpado pelo que havia feito a você...

-Disse que iriam embora... – a cortei. – Que o que vivemos foi um erro, que não deveria ter deixado chegar aonde chegou e que se deixou levar pela empolgação... Disse que havia sido um terrível engano... Que Tanya estava certa, que não nossa relação não levaria a nada... – eu já podia sentir as malditas lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. – Disse que estava cansado de fingir ser o que não era e que... Disse que seu mundo não era pra mim e que não havia lugar nele pra mim, suas palavras foram como uma adaga rasgando meu peito Alice.

- Bella eu... – fiz sinal pra somente me ouvir, precisava arrancar aquilo do meu peito.

- Insisti pedindo pra que me levasse junto, mas ele se negou dizendo que não me queria com ele, que não queria que eu fosse com ele... Mesmo depois de tudo que vivemos, ele disse olhando nos meus olhos que não me queria mais, que eu não era boa pra ele... Ali naquele momento tudo fez sentido pra mim...

- Como assim fez sentido?

- Eu havia feito um pedido a ele...

- Pedido? Que pedido?

- Pedi pra que jamais me traísse... Que se por acaso algum dia não me quisesse mais que me dissesse e eu o deixaria livre e foi isso que ele fez... Ao menos não me traiu, eu acho. Nunca fui digna dele Alice, seu irmão provavelmente deve ter se dado conta de que merecia muito mais... – ela me olhava chocada. – Talvez por estar tão feliz eu não tenha notado... Talvez eu não o tenha agrado, entende?

- Do que você está falando?

- Da noite que passamos juntos, talvez eu estivesse tão absorta no prazer e nas sensações que sentia que não me dei conta de que pra ele deve ter sido diferente. Talvez não tenha lhe agradado como mulher, entende? Provavelmente Tanya deve ser muito melhor que eu nisso.

- Você está sendo absurda! – me repreendeu.

- Ele me disse com todas as letras que se distraia com facilidade, e pra onde ele foi? Correu para os braços dela, em Denali! – minha voz saiu exaltada. – Eu os vi pela mente de Laurent, eles sempre juntos, se beijando como naquele maldito dia naquele quarto! – agarrei meus cabelos com força. – Laurent fez questão de frisar que Tanya e ele se davam muito bem e que eram perfeitos juntos.

- Viu na mente de Laurent? Como assim? Quando? – só então havia me dado conta de que não havia contado a eles.

- Um dia antes de partir para Denali, fui à clareira e ele apareceu por lá, disse que estava me procurando.

- Te procurando? Te procurando pra que?

- Para dar um recado de Victória, ele estava o tempo todo ligado a ela, disse que entendia o fato de Edward ter perdido a cabeça por minha causa e que eu era apetitosa demais... Ele tentou me matar Alice.

- Meu Deus Bella! E o que você fez?

- O imobilizei e tentei arrancar dele o máximo de informações, mas ele não se abria, foi quando joguei sobre ele um feitiço que me permite ter acesso à mente da pessoa e extrair dali as informações que preciso. Aquele desgraçado se encontrava freqüentemente com Victória, passava todas as informações que obtinha com Irina e os Denali.

- Por isso não conseguia vê-lo e Ed não via nada sobre Victória em sua mente.

- Ele sabia como anulá-los perfeitamente, a função dele era distraí-los, até que Victória estivesse pronta para atacá-los.

- E o que aconteceu com Laurent?

- Está morto.

- Você o matou?

- Não, foram os garotos, eles apareceram na clareira, estavam atrás dele, Laurent tinha os olhos vermelhos, Alice. Havia matado nas terras Quileutes assim como nas de vocês, os garotos disseram que ele tinha que ser punido, Jake pediu pra que o liberasse e assim que entraram na floresta os gritos dele ecoaram, foi assustador.

- Por isso se negou a dizer como descobriu aquelas coisas sobre Victória.

- Sabe que não sou boa em mentir Alice, se dissesse algo, saberiam que ele estava morto e há de convir que o clima já não era dos melhores ali.

-Você está certa, agiu bem, mas teremos que contar a Carlisle e aos outros, estamos todos tão focamos no bebê e creio que tenhamos deixado passar o fato de que Victória ainda está por ai...

- Ela é muito perigosa e muito e muito esperta Alice.

- Entendo, mas voltando ao assunto principal...

- Não quero mais falar sobre isto.

- Você não vai falar, vai me ouvir... – olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Edward só agiu daquela forma porque se sentia culpado demais pelo que aconteceu a você no dia do seu aniversário.

- Mas...

- Shhh... Deixe-me falar. – exigiu. – Rosalie despejou um monte de coisas sobre ele que o deixaram ainda pior...

- O que ela disse?

- Que ele iria acabar matando você, que era o único culpado pelo que havia acontecido ali, que você não pertencia ao nosso mundo e que ele deveria deixá-la ser feliz no seu mundo.

- Porque ela disse isso?

- Rose é louca e isso é fato! Mas ela ficou assustada e preocupada com você, infelizmente minha irmã não sabe como lidar com situações delicadas e despejou sobre ele o que tinha engasgado. Ed já estava assustado e se culpando por tudo, aquilo só o deixou pior... Sabe que ele tem aquela mania de se achar um monstro, que não merecia estar vivo e coisas do tipo.

- Sei muito bem.

- Quando ele nos pediu para irmos embora e que a deixaria, fui totalmente contra e Esme também, aliás, todos foram, mas Edward havia se sacrificado tanto por todos nós ao longo destes anos que Carlisle acatou seu pedido, mesmo sendo contra. Eu disse a ele que você não suportaria um rompimento, mas meu irmão é teimoso demais!

- Disso não tenho duvida.

- Insistia em dizer que não era bom o suficiente para você, que você merecia mais, muito mais! Que merecia ser feliz ao lado de alguém que não te colocasse em risco constante, ter uma família, filhos, algo que ele julgava que jamais poderia lhe oferecer.

- Como ele pode pensar uma coisa destas?

- Talvez da mesma forma que pensa que não é boa o suficiente para ele. – retrucou. – Edward te ama com loucura, só tentou te manter segura e errou feio, mas meu irmão te ama... Sabia que ele te pediria em casamento no dia do seu aniversário? O cd foi só uma brincadeira, ele tinha o anel no bolso, mas tudo aquilo aconteceu e...

- Ele desistiu.

- Meu irmão chegou em Denali arrasado Bella, não era nem de longe o Ed que conheci, nós nos afastamos depois da discussão que tivemos, as coisas entre ele e Jasper não eram mais como antes e Emm havia saído em lua de mel com Rose. Ele se manteve afastado de todos nós, seu sofrimento era visível e aquela vadia se aproveitou da situação e da fragilidade dele.

- Como assim?

- Ela não largava dele um minuto sequer, o acompanhava nas caçadas, sempre se oferecendo pra ele que a recusava toda vez, meu irmão deixou claro que o que queria dela era sua amizade, nada mais, que o restante pertencia única e exclusivamente a você.

- Como sabe disso?- perguntei desconfiada.

- Eu os vi juntos... – ela deu um longo suspiro. – Também não gostava de vê-los sempre juntos, porque no fundo eu sabia que se arrependeria amargamente, eu sentia que algo estava pra acontecer, daí você apareceu!

- Você me viu?

- Não, somente senti que algo muito importante estava pra acontecer, algo que mudaria tudo... – ela veio pra junto de mim, jogando seu braço sobre meu ombro. – Ele te ama, está louco pra se reaproximar e implorar seu perdão se necessário.

- Não seja exagerada Alice!

- Não estou sendo, ele mesmo disse a Jacob... – me virei pra ela, com certeza com meus olhos saltados. – Assim que saiu da casa dos Denali, seu primo exigiu que Edward se mantivesse longe de você e que se a intenção dele era mesmo te proteger, que desaparecesse da sua vida pra sempre.

- Aquele cachorro me paga! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Meu irmão disse em alto e bom tom que jamais voltaria a se afastar de você, nem que tivesse que se rastejar aos seus pés para implorar seu perdão, que iria fazê-lo... – eu mal podia crer nas coisas que ouvia. – Que só se afastaria de você novamente se fosse um desejo seu, que você teria que exigir olhando em seus olhos, só assim acataria sua vontade e que somente você tem o poder de decidir algo assim.

- Ele disse isso mesmo?

- Palavra por palavra! – afirmou. – Sei que não é fácil Bella, mas fale com ele, grite, brigue , extravase, mas fale com ele... – insistiu. – Acerte as coisas entre vocês, não deixe que a mágoa e o orgulho ferido destruam esse amor tão lindo que há entre vocês, lembre-se do que aconteceu no ritual? Todos ali puderam sentir o amor que emanava de vocês, ele é o teu destino Bella, pense nesse pimpolho que está vindo ai. – disse tocando meu ventre.

- Vou pensar. – as palavras dela mexeram demais comigo, assim que Alice saiu, fui até a vidraça, fiquei olhando para o imenso bosque diante de mim. Precisava criar coragem e colocar as coisas em pratos limpos, eles insistiam que Edward ainda me amava, mas precisava ouvir isso dele.

Soltei um longo suspiro me dirigindo ao quarto que ficava diante do meu, assim que entrei lembranças dos momentos que passamos ali me invadiram, assim como seu cheiro. Deus! Como sentia falta dele. Tudo estava como antes, nada havia mudado, me aproximei da cama e não resisti, peguei um dos travesseiros afundando meu rosto nele inalando fundo.

- Porque Edward? Porque fez isso com a gente?

- Porque fui um idiota! – não sei como descrever o tamanho do susto que levei ao ouvir sua voz, não sabia o que dizer, ele saiu do closet estava com uma toalha presa ao quadril e com a outra secava os cabelos. Vê-lo daquele jeito fez meu corpo arder de desejo, um desejo quase insano, eu rogava naquele momento para que Alice estivesse certa, pois não suportaria outra rejeição.

- Desculpe! Eu pensei que...

- Acabei de chegar, tomei um banho rápido, força do hábito. – disse dando de ombros. - Me de um minuto, por favor. – assenti ainda agarrada ao seu travesseiro, havia chegado a hora.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aqui está galera! **

**Para matar a curiosidade de vocês, **

**hoje vou postar dois! **

**Beijos comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Beth aproveitou que Bella ficaria conosco e foi para Salen, pelo que entendi, ela tinha uma loja por lá e precisava resolver algumas coisas, disse que não se demoraria e que tentaria encontrar algo que nos ajudasse com o bebê.

A primeira noite de Bella em casa foi angustiante, Jazz teve que acalmá-la e Carlisle lhe ministrou um calmante leve, seus gritos ecoavam pela casa... Meu pai me impediu de entrar no quarto, minha mãe e Emmett ficaram comigo enquanto Bella se debatia e gritava meu nome com desespero, como naquele dia... Naquele maldito dia.

Na manhã seguinte minha mãe praticamente nos obrigou a dar uma geral no jardim e no quintal dos fundos enquanto ela ia ao mercado, queria deixar a casa bem abastecida, já eu preparei um café da manhã do jeitinho que Bella gostava e pedi para Alice o levasse.

Emm, Jazz e eu estávamos dando uma geral no jardim quando ouvi Bella descer, pela mente de Rosalie, vi que minha bruxinha não parecia muito à vontade, não como antes, olhava por tudo um tanto assustada, mas depois do que aconteceu não a culpava. Minha irmã loira estava sendo extremamente simpática com ela, tentando deixá-la à vontade e quando afirmou que eu estava em casa o coração de Bella deu um sobressalto o que me fez sorrir.

"_**Porque ele ta sorrindo feito bobo?"**_- se perguntava o lesado do Emmett, pra variar.

Alice lhe deu um baita susto ao entrar e minha vontade era de arrancar sua cabeça por isso, mas a pergunta de Rose que me fez estancar.

"_Ele já se mexe?_"

"_Às vezes quando estou bem quieta, sinto ele se mover, mas é muito sutil, quase imperceptível."_– respondeu acariciando a barriga, como queria poder tocá-la, senti-la.

- O que ta acontecendo cara? – Emm perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Nada, vamos acabar logo com isto. – ele assentiu pegando um enorme galho caído.

"_Deve ser uma sensação maravilhosa, não é?" _– a gravidez de Bella exercia certo fascínio em Rosalie, por certo pelo seu desejo de ser mãe.

"_Sim, nunca pensei em ter filhos, ainda mais quando me envolvi com seu irmão e, no entanto, não há nada que eu ame mais do que esse ser pequenino que carrego aqui."_ – havia tanto amor e ternura em suas palavras.

"_Posso?"_ – invejei minha irmã naquele momento, queria tanto tocá-la, mas não tinha coragem, nem mesmo quando Bella dormia e eu ficava em seu quarto velando seu sono.

"_Alice, não acho que seja uma boa idéia voltar para o colégio, logo não conseguirei mais disfarçar a barriga e..."_

"_Não sabem que está grávida?" _

"_Tirando o pessoal da reserva e Beth, não contei a ninguém, você não tem idéia do que tive que aturar quando souberam do rompimento... O jeito como me olhavam, a alegria nos olhos de Mike e aqueles idiotas, isso sem contar na satisfação de Lauren e Jéssica. Ter que suportar os comentários e as pessoas te olhando com pena, o que acham que farão quando souberem que estou grávida e que voltaram?" _

"_**O pior é que ela está certa!" – **_pensou Rose. _"Não deveria ligar para aqueles idiotas!"_ – disse tentando acalmá-la, para meu espanto.

"_Mas aqueles idiotas se diziam meus amigos, mal posso falar com Angie, porque sei que ela vai descobrir... Não quero voltar ao colégio, dirão que voltaram por pena, só porque engravidei..."_

"_**Não sei quem é pior se ela ou Edward?" **_– se perguntava Rose olhando para Bella, Alice revirava os olhos impaciente.

"_Eles sabem ser bem cruéis quando querem, mas estaremos com você Bella, te apoiando."_ – Alice disse tentando tranqüilizá-la.

"_Eu sei Alice, mas tem outro problema."_

"_Qual." – _as duas perguntaram juntas.

"_Jake se transferiu para o Forks higth school, tenho medo que ele brigue com seu irmão, sabe que aqueles dois no mesmo local..."_

"_**Ainda mais essa! Teremos que aturar aquele cachorro no colégio também?"**_- Rose não estava nada feliz com aquilo e confesso que eu também não.

"_Falando nele, já contou a ele que está aqui?" _

"_Ainda não, e tenho certeza que não reagirá nada bem, acredite." _

"_**Disso não tenho duvida alguma, depois do piti que deu em Denali."**_- sorri com os pensamentos de Alice.

-Até que em fim acabamos, to todo sujo. – reclamou Emmett indo em direção a casa, assim como Jazz, os acompanhei é claro.

- E ai mulherada? – Emm soltou se fazendo presente. - Como está meu sobrinho, Bellinha? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, era tão bom tê-la por perto simplesmente.

- Tranqüilo eu acho, oi Jazz, Edward.

- Oi. – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

- E se for sua sobrinha Emm? – Bella o provocou.

- Não, vai ser um garotão, macho como o tio. – revirei os olhos com tamanha imbecilidade.

Naquela mesma noite Carlisle fez sua primeira consulta e Bella me permitiu participar, o fato dela não segurar nada no estômago por muito tempo o preocupava e muito. Novamente senti inveja do meu pai quando tocou sua barriga, queria poder fazê-lo desde o primeiro instante que soube que seria pai.

"_**Porque não consigo vê-lo? Era isso que eu temia." **_– o pensamento de Carlisle me deixou apreensivo, iniciei uma conversa com meu pai sem que Bella pudesse ouvir e aquilo a deixou bem irritada.

Quando Carlisle perguntou se ela tinha certeza de que o bebê fora concebido naquela madrugada na clareira, Bella não pestanejou, respondeu convicta. A distrai para que meu pai colhesse seu sangue, ela tinha muito medo daquilo, assim que Carlisle passou a lista com as vitaminas e os remédios para enjôo, nem deixei que Bella a pegasse, corri até a farmácia e providenciei tudo.

Os pensamentos e comentários no colégio giravam em torno da nossa volta e da gravidez de Bella, que estava certa quanto à conclusão que chegariam. Alguns cogitavam a hipótese do filho ser de Jacob, já que Bella vivia com ele depois que parti, sua amiga Ângela estava preocupada com ela, e se perguntava por que eu havia deixado Bella, se estava claro que eu ainda a amava.

Pena que Bella não via assim, ela acreditava piamente que eu não a amava mais e que só agia daquela forma pelo bebê, nada mais que isso. Não poderia culpá-la, não depois do que disse a ela. Depois de uma semana Carlisle nos chamou, segundo ele tinha novidades sobre o bebê

- Preciso que vocês dois mantenham a mente aberta sim? – o fato dele manter a mente fechada pra mim me deixou intrigado.

- Seja mais especifico. – pedi tentando pegar algo.

- A cerca de cento e cinqüenta anos, um vampiro chamado Johan andou fazendo experiências com humanos, ele queria saber se seriamos capazes de procriar. Infelizmente muitas inocentes não resistiram ao ato em si...

- Como sabe disso? – Bella perguntou o cortando.

- Zafrina, uma antiga amiga me contou, corpos foram encontrados, violados de forma brutal... – eu imaginava o estado destes corpos. - Segundo ela três mulheres resistiram, ele as engravidou na mesma época, bastou uma única vez. – Bella olhou pra mim e seu olhar perdeu o foco, parecia perdida em suas lembranças, nunca quis tanto poder ler sua mente. -Bella? Bella? Está me ouvindo?

- Oh sim, me desculpe. – pediu sacudindo a cabeça, me perguntava se não fazia aquilo de propósito,só pra me torturar.

- Como disse no inicio, nasceram duas meninas e um menino, as meninas o pai levou abandonando o menino antes mesmo de nascer.

- Por quê? – ela estava com a corda toda.

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas ao nascer à criança rasgou a mãe de dentro para fora a matando no processo, Naheul ao nascer mordeu sua tia Hiulen, a transformando em vampira. – os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar, assim como os meus.

- Está dizendo que o bebê vai matá-la? Não, não, não, isso não pode acontecer Carlisle. – falei me levantando com tudo, não poderia permitir que ele a matasse.

-Edward? Filho me escute, sim? – pediu Carlisle.

- Isso foi a cento e cinqüenta anos, em uma aldeia, nos confins do Amazonas, creio que as coisas tenham mudado muito meu filho, não se preocupe, Bella está segura.

- Tem certeza disso Carlisle? – insisti em um tom o qual ela não ouvisse.

- Tenho, a medicina evoluiu muito filho, não se preocupe, Bella estará segura.

- Tem certeza de que não há riscos? – perguntou nos olhando de um modo estranho, ela já havia comentado uma vez comigo que detestava quando fazíamos aquilo.

- Riscos sempre há, mas estamos monitorando o crescimento do bebê e o retiraremos uns dias antes de completar nove luas. Faremos uma cesariana e retiramos a bolsa, assim você não corre risco. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro aliviado, estava tensa, muito tensa.

- Carlisle, você disse que o tal bebê nasceu a cento e cinqüenta anos, ele ainda vive?

- Sim, segundo Zafrina goza de perfeita saúde, uma vez fora do ventre da mãe, o crescimento é acelerado podendo atingir a maturidade aos setes anos.

- Tão rápido? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Sim, ao que parece a criança cresce diariamente a olhos vistos, mas não sabemos como será o bebê de vocês, afinal Bella é diferente.

- Acha que isso pode ser um problema? – ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Não creio, mas tem um assunto que preciso abordar com vocês, principalmente com você querida.

- Prossiga.

- É sobre sua dieta.

- O que tem ela?

- Zafrina comentou que as mães ao longo da gestação apresentaram fraqueza, elas praticamente definharam...

- Porque a está assustando dessa forma? – novamente usei um tom inaudível para ela.

– Se acalme, não será o seu caso. – respondeu me ignorando. – Mas pra isso terá que adicionar um elemento em sua dieta.

- O que for preciso Carlisle, se for para o bem do bebê... – ao ver do que se tratava, explodi.

- Você só pode estar brincando, enlouqueceu Carlisle? – cuspi furioso

-É necessário Edward, teremos que testar, ele a está drenando e rejeitando a comida humana.

- Ele vai matá-la Carlisle.

- Não fale assim Edward, é seu filho...

- O filho de um monstro.

- Edward pare com isso! Se ela te ouve falar assim pode não haver mais volta filho, pense muito bem antes de falar algo, sim?

- Dá pra parar com isso vocês dois, é irritante sabia? – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furiosa.

- Desculpe. – pedi desviando do seu olhar.

- Filha, receio que não seja tão fácil quanto julga, mas teremos que fazer um teste.

- O que exatamente terei que comer para...

- Não terá que comer e sim beber... – me levantei ficando de costas, não queria ver a cara dela ao ouvir aquilo. – Terá que ingerir sangue Bella.

- Sangue? Sangue animal?

- Sangue humano, tenho uma bolsa de O positivo aqui, se quiser podemos testar agora mesmo.

- Tem mesmo que ser agora? De tempo a ela, por Deus! – pedi ficando diante dele, submetê-la aquilo seria cruel demais.

-Edward? – Bella me chamou colocando sua mão sobre a minha, senti um choque com aquele contato, me acalmando quase que instantaneamente. – Se acalme, está tudo bem, não se preocupe, será para o bem do bebê.

- Bella não precisa...

-É necessário, e pode me ajudar a parar de colocar tudo que como pra fora, por favor, se acalme. – pediu de forma doce, me abaixei diante dela encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – assegurou. - Não se preocupe, o bebê vai ficar bem.

-Estou preocupado com você, Bella, sei que ele vai estar bem, é você que me preocupa. – a vi engolir seco.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... –sua voz saiu fria. – Sei me cuidar muito bem, e já disse que farei o que for preciso pra que meu filho venha ao mundo...

- Nosso filho! – a corrigi, ela assentiu retirando sua mão da minha, voltando a me ignorar, fiz questão de estar ao lado dela quando tomou sua primeira dose de sangue. Despertei dos meus devaneios com os pensamentos de Emmett que se aproximava.

"_**Será que ele vai topar ir junto? Eu duvido muito." **_– pensava parando diante a porta do meu quarto.

- Entra Emm.

- E ai cara, ta a fim de caçar?

- Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo, Alice vai ficar com Bella, acho melhor ficar por perto.

"_**Sabia!" **_– sorri com seu pensamento.

- A gente ta indo então, se cuida. – assenti voltando a olhar para o teto do meu quarto

"_**Ed? Posso te pedir um favor?"**_- Alice disse em pensamento, estava em seu quarto. _**"Preciso ter uma conversa importante com Bella, mas tenho certeza de que não se abrirá se souber que está em casa, pode sair por um tempinho?" **_

_**- **_Tudo bem, vou dar uma volta então, volto logo. – ela agradeceu mentalmente, me levantei e só então vi as cartas ali no criado mudo, peguei-as as colocando no bolso e sai em disparada em direção à clareira. Assim que cheguei retirei os envelopes do bolso e fiquei com eles nas mãos, na realidade tinha medo de ler o que estava contido ali. Puxei o ar com força tomando coragem para abrir um dos envelopes.

**Edward...**

**Eu só queria entender por quê? Por que você partiu daquela forma? Porque me disse aquelas coisas horríveis... Você se foi e levou tudo consigo... Às vezes me pergunto se tudo que vivemos teve importância pra você?** - Fechei meus olhos me perguntando como ela pode pensar assim?

**Você me fez crer que me amava, que eu era importante pra você, me fez sentir desejada e até bonita...** - Absurda!

**Talvez tenha se dado conta de que aquela mulher é o melhor para você, não o culpo, ela é linda, se conhecem há tanto tempo e... Pelo menos cumpriu a promessa que me fez... Às vezes me pergunto se fez o mesmo em todas as cidades por onde passou? Quantas idiotas iludiu ao longo desses anos todos? Quantas mulheres você seduziu com seu sorriso arrebatador, seu olhar penetrante e seu jeito envolvente? Com quantas mulheres fez amor daquela forma? **

Então era isso que ela pensava? Que eu saia por ai seduzindo mulheres?

**Eu te odeio! Te odeio e te amo na mesma proporção! Queria poder arrancá-lo do meu coração e da minha mente com a mesma facilidade com que me dispensou... Mentiu pra mim... Disse que seria fácil, que eu esqueceria e, no entanto, aqui estou eu sangrando... Com meu coração em pedaços, morrendo aos poucos, sucumbindo à dor de não ter você aqui comigo! **

Senti um aperto em meu peito, ali ela desabafava , colocava pra fora o que lhe corroia por dentro e eu só tinha a mim mesmo para culpar. Ah, como eu me odiava.

**Sinto tanto sua falta, que às vezes me pego parada diante da sua sacada, na vã esperança de te ver só mais uma vez, por um segundo talvez... Mas sei que você não vai voltar, deixou claro quando partiu. Espero sinceramente que seja feliz, e quem sabe um dia encontre alguém a quem ame de verdade...** - Já encontrei Bella e este alguém é você meu amor.

**Não sei se esta carta jamais chegará em suas mãos e se por ventura do destino chegar, a veja como um desabafo... O desabafo de alguém que te amou muito, alguém a quem você fez muito feliz, por um curto espaço de tempo. ****O meu amor vai estar sempre contigo, onde quer que vá, e você vai sempre estar aqui comigo em meu coração e em minha memória. **

**Se cuida...**

**Bella Swan**

**Forks, 16 de novembro de 2009.**

Ela ainda me ama, mas me perdoaria por tê-la feito sofrer tanto? Peguei o segundo envelope e o abri com receio do que estaria escrito ali.

**Edward...**

**Como disse da outra vez, não sei se chegará a ler esta carta, mas se por ventura do destino chegar a lê-la espero que não seja tarde demais. **

**Queria que soubesse que naquela noite, naquela madrugada, você me fez a mulher mais feliz do universo e tenho que confessar que somente a lembrança dos momentos vividos naquela clareira faz com que meu corpo entre em combustão. -** Sorri ao ler aquilo, mal sabia ela que me sentia da mesma forma.

**Vou carregar até os meus últimos dias a lembrança dos teus beijos, dos seus toques e o prazer de ter compartilhado com você de momentos tão íntimos, tão arrebatadores. **

**Você se foi sem saber que naquela noite plantou sua semente em mim, estou carregando um filho seu, sei que deve ser um choque pra você como foi pra mim... Mas ele existe, e cresce dentro de mim... Confesso que estou assustada, apavorada na realidade, mas imensamente feliz, porque você se foi, mas me deixou um pedacinho de você. Um pedacinho o qual amo incondicionalmente, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. **

**Ainda venho à mansão, me desculpe! Sei que sou fraca, que deveria lutar e te tirar do meu coração, mas não consigo, simplesmente não posso! Não sabe o quanto eu queria amar outra pessoa! Alguém menos complicado e menos indeciso e que estivesse disposto a ficar comigo pra sempre. Mas meu coração te escolheu e por alguma razão não consegue abrir mão de você. **

**Sinceramente odeio não conseguir te odiar... De agora em diante vou viver pelo meu filho, por ele e para ele. **

**Não sei se vou estar em Forks quando ler esta carta, ou se ainda estarei viva, só gostaria que soubesse que fui imensamente feliz ao seu lado, que aprendi muito com você e sua família e que lhe sou grata por me permitir compartilhar de momentos tão lindos com você. Espero que o bebê se pareça com você... Que tenha estes seus olhos lindos e essa tua boca, que venha com saúde e que um dia ele ou ela possa vir a te chamar de pai. **

**Seja feliz meu esterno amor, onde quer que esteja.**

**Sempre sua Bella.**

**Forks, 26 de dezembro de 2009.**

Aquela segunda carta fez com que um soluço rompesse dos meus lábios, meu corpo tremia em um choro seco. Ela achava que jamais nos veríamos novamente e mesmo assim de alguma forma tentou me avisar sobre o bebê, Bella me chamou de seu esterno amor...

Como pude ser tão burro? Porque não ouvi Alice? Poderia ter evitado tanto sofrimento, e pra que? Todo aquele sacrifício foi em vão, de nada adiantou, ela continuou correndo risco, mesmo sem estarmos por perto e o que é pior, sem eu estar aqui para protegê-la.

Meu afastamento só lhe trouxe dor, e ainda por cima a joguei nos braços dele... Será que Bella o ama? Será que se envolveu com ele? Houve um beijo, o bastardo fez questão de me mostrar, será que Bella ainda me ama? Não sabia o que fazer... Como dizer a ela o quanto estava arrependido, o quanto a amava e... Ela jamais me perdoará, jamais!

Dobrei as cartas voltando a colocá-las no bolso e disparei sem um rumo certo, precisava correr, enquanto corria conseguia aliviar a dor em meu peito, o remorso e a culpa se dissipavam à medida que eu rasgava a floresta. Não sei precisar por quanto tempo corri, voltei pra casa e Alice estava em seu quarto, sua mente estava fechada pra mim, pude ouvir o coração de Bella bater forte e rápido, ainda estava acordada.

Fui direto para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha, relembrando as palavras escritas naquelas cartas, enrolei uma toalha no quadril e com a outra sequei os cabelos, estava indo para o closet pegar algo pra vestir quando ouvi a porta do quarto em frente ser aberta. A porta do meu quarto se abriu e seu cheiro rapidamente preencheu o quarto.

- Porque Edward? Porque fez isso com a gente?

- Porque fui um idiota! – falei me fazendo presente, saindo do closet, ela me olhou assustada, estava agarrada ao meu travesseiro, seu olhar percorreu milimetricamente o meu peito parando na toalha presa ao meu quadril. Bella mordeu os lábios com força, seus olhos exalavam luxuria e desejo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Prepare seu coração! **

**Brincadeira! Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV EDWARD cont**.

- Desculpe! Eu pensei que...

- Acabei de chegar, tomei um banho rápido, força do hábito. – disse dando de ombros. – Me de um minuto, por favor. – pedi indo para o closet, me vesti em um átimo voltando em seguida para junto dela, me perguntando o que ela fazia ali? - Está precisando de alguma coisa? Sente-se bem? – perguntei sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir.

- Estou bem, será que poderíamos... – ela voltou a morder os lábios, ainda segurava o travesseiro, brincando com a ponta. - Conversar? – me sentei no divã de frente pra cama, fechei meus olhos por um segundo me lembrando do dia da clareira, do quanto foi doloroso fazer o que eu fiz, abri os olhos e a encarei profundamente. - Alice e eu tivemos uma longa conversa e confesso que... Que estou confusa! – parecia nervosa e desconfortável, em pensar que sempre se sentiu tão à vontade comigo.

- Eu sei, por isso sai... – lhe sorri e Bella esboçou um pequeno sorriso. - Ela pediu para lhes dar privacidade.

- Obrigada!

- Não por isso.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... Algum dia... Algum dia você realmente me amou, Edward? – sua voz demonstrava exatamente o que estava sentindo, como queria fazê-la entender que eu nunca deixei de amá-la e que sempre a amaria.

- Eu te amo Bella, sempre amei e...

- Não foi isso que disse quando...

- Eu menti... – seu cenho franziu. - Sou um bom mentiroso, eu tenho que ser. – ela ficou rígida, me levantei me sentando ao seu lado na cama, tentando relaxá-la, já que mal havia começado. - E tenho que ser para poder conviver entre os humanos, mas confesso que me espantou a rapidez com que acreditou em tudo que eu lhe disse... – gemi ao relembrar aqueles momentos.

- Mas...

- Aquilo foi... – fechei meus olhos cerrando minhas mãos em punho. – Aquilo foi um verdadeiro tormento. – Bella estava tensa. - Quando nós estávamos na floresta, quando eu estava te dizendo adeus... Pensei que não fosse me deixar partir, que iria tentar me fazer desistir, que fosse gritar comigo, reagir de alguma forma. – naquele momento revivi a dor que senti, dor a qual jamais pensei sentir e que aumentava mais e mais. – Eu precisava te convencer de que eu não te amava mais, para que pudesse retomar a sua vida. Eu esperava que, se você achasse que eu não te queria mais, que eu havia seguido em frente, você faria o mesmo. – repetir aquilo me matava lentamente.

- Uma despedida limpa. - sussurrou sem seus lábios se moverem.

- Exatamente, mas como disse, nunca imaginei que fosse tão fácil fazer isso! Eu realmente pensei que fosse ser quase impossível te convencer, que você saberia que se tratava de uma mentira deslavada, que eu teria que passar horas tendo que te convencer e plantar a semente da dúvida em sua cabeça. Eu menti, e eu lamento, lamento porque te machuquei, lamento porque foi um esforço inútil e lamento por não ter podido te proteger do que eu sou. Menti pra te salvar, e, no entanto...

- Você mentiu?

- Eu lamento, realmente lamento muito, mas como é que você pôde acreditar em mim? – perguntei impaciente. - Depois das milhares de vezes que eu disse que te amava, depois daquela noite inesquecível que tivemos, como é que você pôde deixar que algumas palavras acabasse com a sua fé em mim? - disse liberando tudo.

Era simplesmente um tormento me lembrar de como ela acreditara rapidamente em mim, era terrível me lembrar de como Bella simplesmente perdera a fé no amor que eu sentia por ela, sendo que somente esse sentimento era o motivo para eu continuar existindo

- Você está dizendo que mentiu pra mim? – repetiu à pergunta, desta vez sua voz saiu irritadiça.

- Eu pude ver nos seus olhos, que você honestamente acreditou que eu não te queria mais... – ri com escárnio. – Era absurdo! Ridículo! Como se houvesse alguma forma de eu existir sem precisar de você, do som da tua voz, do teu cheiro, do teu gosto... – coloquei em palavras o que eu sentia naquele exato momento e o pior era que Bella parecia não acreditar em mim, ela me olhava, mas seu olhar estava sem foco e para piorar o que eu sentia, vi as lágrimas saírem em cascata, descendo por suas bochechas, me deixando ainda pior. – Bella? Por favor, me diz o que está pensando?

- Que você é um idiota!- cuspiu furiosa. – Que eu te odeio! Como... Como você ousa dizer que mentiu pra mim? – disse se levantando em um salto, havia fúria em seus olhos. – Você tem idéia do que eu passei Edward? – sua voz saiu exaltada. - Você não tinha o direito de decidir nada por mim! – ela me empurrou com raiva. – Você não tem idéia do que foi ouvir tudo aquilo de você, um dia depois de termos nos entregado um ao outro daquela forma... – Bella levou as mãos aos cabelos os puxando com força. – A cada palavra eu sentia meu peito rasgar, era como se você esmagasse meu coração com suas próprias mãos.

- Eu realmente lamento Bella.

-Lamenta? Como você ousou pensar que não era bom pra mim? Como ousou pensar que... EU TE AMAVA CRIATURA... - meus ouvidos estalaram com seu grito. - Como jamais pensei ser possível amar alguém e pouco me importava os riscos que eu corria... Você estava lá pra mim como eu estava lá pra você... Acha mesmo que acreditei muito fácil em você? - jamais a tinha visto pirar daquele jeito, às vezes ela tinha seus acessos, mas daquele jeito, nunca.

- Bella eu...

- Suas "mentiras"... – disse fazendo aspas no, mentiras. – Fizeram eu me sentir um lixo, Edward! Acreditei em suas mentiras porque sempre tive a consciência de que eu não era boa o suficiente pra você, mas você me fez sentir amada, desejada... EU ERA FELIZ AO SEU LADO! PORQUE FEZ ISSO CONOSCO SEU VAMPIRO FILHO DE UMA... – novamente gritou tentando socar meu peito, tive que segurar suas mãos pra que não se machucasse.

- Para! Assim vai se machucar, Bella. – pedi a contendo, ela estava mesmo furiosa.

- Garanto que será impossível que eu me machuque, mais do que você me machucou! – acusou.

- Será que um dia vai conseguir me perdoar por tudo que te fiz passar... – ela estancou. – Por favor, só me diga se você ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz, pode? – sussurrei me sentindo mais inseguro do que nunca, mesmo depois de ler aquelas cartas... Sabia que ela me amava, mas não sabia se voltaria pra mim. Queria beijá-la, mas tive medo, meus dedos tocaram seu lábio inferior, onde eu queria tocar com meus lábios. - Se não puder me perdoar eu vou entender... Se me esqueceu, se seguiu o meu conselho e encontrou alguém, vou entender Bella. – novamente seu queixo tremeu.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você e Jacob parecem bem mais ligados agora e...

- Ele esteve lá quando me deixou! – novamente acusou. – Cuidou de mim, pra que eu não sucumbisse à dor que me rasgava o peito dia após dia... – ela se soltou de mim. – Jake me segurou pra que eu não desmoronasse, porque a idiota aqui sofreu o diabo pensando que você não me amava! Que havia me deixado porque havia se dado conta de que Tanya era o melhor pra você, porque havia se decepcionado comigo, porque pensei que não tivesse lhe agradado como mulher e...

- O QUE? – ela era mesmo impossível, como pode acreditar em algo tão... – Bella, aquela foi sem sombras de dúvidas a melhor noite da minha existência, eu nunca havia me sentido tão vivo, tão humano. Você foi maravilhosa, você é maravilhosa e eu te amo Bella, te amo. – disparei voltando a segurá-la firme em meus braços, em um rompante a beijei com todo o desejo e saudade que sentia dela. Suas mãos se agarraram em meus cabelos com tamanha força que se eu fosse humano, teria machucado pra burro, abandonei seus lábios pra que pudesse respirar e tomar fôlego.

- Por favor, acredite em mim... Eu estou aqui Bella e eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou amar, até os fins dos meus dias...- confessei entre beijos. – Passei todo este tempo pensando em você a cada mísero segundo, vendo seu rosto em minha mente, me lembrando de como foi bom tê-la em meus braços, de como foi imensamente prazeroso amar você.

- Edward...

- Quando disse que não te queria... – me afastei para olhar em seus olhos. – Aquela foi o pior tipo de blasfêmia, foi tão difícil não sucumbir ao desejo incontrolável de voltar e implorar o seu perdão. – eu dizia entre beijos.

- Para Edward! – exigiu. – Me solta! – aquela reação me assustou. - Deve ter sido muito difícil mesmo, com sua amiga pendurada em você o tempo todo. – acusou sarcástica, tentando se afastar de mim.

- Ela só me fez companhia, já que Alice mal trocava duas palavras comigo e meu relacionamento com Jasper estava um tanto abalado... Emm havia saído em lua de mel com Rose e... – segurei seu queixo pra que me olhasse nos olhos. – Só aceitei a companhia dela, nada mais eu juro.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Mal se viu livre de mim e correu para ela! – acusou.

- Minha família estava em Denali.

- A idiota aqui acreditou quando disse que não houve nada entre vocês, mas estavam juntos em Denali.

- Não estávamos!

- É difícil acreditar.

- Não, não é! – afirmei. – Aceitou a companhia de Jacob também, não aceitou? Eu vi, ele fez questão de me mostrar Bella! – acusei. – As imagens de vocês dois juntos ainda me atormentam sabia? Pelo que vi se recuperou bem do fato de eu ter partido não é? Ele me mostrou momentos bem interessantes de vocês dois JUNTOS! Até se beijaram, não é mesmo?

- Você é mesmo um filho da mãe! Seu vampiro idiota! EU TE ODEIO! – gritou virando uma bofetada em mim, ouvi o estalo de sua mão. - Aaaiii! – gemeu se encolhendo, segurando a mão.

- Bella o que você fez? –tentei me aproximar, mas ela não permitia.

- Não ouse se aproximar de mim. – cuspiu furiosa, ainda segurando a mão, com a força que usou não tinha dúvidas de que havia se machucado.

- Me deixa ver sua mão...

- NÃO! Já disse pra não tocar em mim... – as lágrimas saiam grossas desta vez, ela ainda segurava a mão.

- Bella... Deixe-me te ajudar, por favor. – pedi angustiado.

-Não foi nada!- disse mexendo os dedos, mesmo assim segurei sua mão a examinando com cuidado, com certeza já estava se regenerando.

- Não sei exatamente o que ele te mostrou... – sua voz saiu chorosa. – Mas com certeza Jake deve ter lhe mostrado a versão dele... Sim ele me levava para passear, tentava me distrair ao máximo e confesso que algumas vezes até conseguiu... – sua voz saiu baixa e entrecortada. – Jake não fazia perguntas, só tentava me fazer reagir dia após dia, fui me apegando a ele, e fui egoísta ao ponto de aceitar o que me oferecia naquele momento... Ele me ama e tenho que confessar que era bom me sentir amada, mesmo que fosse impossível retribuir o sentimento.

- Bella...

- Deixei que ele me beijasse... – ouvir aquilo doeu demais. – Mas não consegui retribuir ao beijo, porque não era você ali! - aquela declaração me pegou de surpresa. - Fui egoísta o suficiente para mantê-lo ao meu lado, porque eu tentava suprir a falta desesperadora que eu sentia de você... Por que quanto mais eu me esforçava para te odiar pelo que fez... – seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Descobria que eu te amava cada vez mais... – as lágrimas voltaram grossas desta vez. – Por mais que eu tentasse era simplesmente impossível te odiar e eu odiava te amar daquela forma, porque julgava que não era correspondida. – engoli seco.

- Você o ama?

- Sim... – fechei meus olhos ao ouvir aquilo, foi como se eu tivesse uma adaga rasgando meu peito. – Eu o amo, Jake foi vital pra mim e como já disse ele me ajudou de tantas formas que... Mas deixei claro que aquilo jamais iria se repetir, porque apesar de tudo eu ainda te amava...

- Não ama mais? – eu ainda segurava sua mão entre as minhas.

- Você me chutou se lembra? Disse que não era boa pra você e que não me queria ao seu lado! – ela puxou a mão com força. – Além do mais... – Bella empinou o nariz erguendo o queixo e me encarou com os olhos semicerrados. – Quem é você pra falar algo, correu para sua preciosa Tanya assim que se viu livre de mim. – bufei contrariado, aquilo de novo?

- Ouviu o que eu disse? Minha família estava em Denali!

- Estavam juntos...

- Não estávamos, somente aceitei sua companhia, nada mais...

- Mentira! – acusou. – Até quando vai mentir pra mim, Edward?

- Eu não fui atrás de Tanya, minha família estava lá.

- Sei perfeitamente que passou todos esses meses com ela, Edward! – aquilo era uma afirmação e não uma suposição. – Caçando, passeios ao luar, onde você estava ela estava ao seu lado, pendurada em você...

- E o que acha que eu fiz Isabella? Que fiquei transando com a Tanya todo este tempo? – retruquei sem pensar.

- Se ficou eu jamais saberei não é mesmo? Afinal de contas, você é um exímio mentiroso! – havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, por um momento vi ciúme e raiva. – Você a manteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, e não tente me convencer de que não rolou nada entre vocês, não me tome por idiota Edward! Eu vi, perfeitamente, ninguém me contou.

- Você viu? Viu o que exatamente? – do que ela estava falando? – Como assim viu?

- Vi na mente de Laurent... – aquilo me deixou ainda mais confuso. – Vocês dois sempre juntos, cheio de risos, troca de carinhos e só Deus sabe o que mais, também a beijou Edward e não ouse negar...

-Eu...

- Não me tome por idiota, nunca mais ouviu bem? Correu pra ela, mesmo me prometendo que jamais a tocaria novamente... A beijou com tanta paixão que...

- Naquele momento eu desejava... Eu pensava em você Bella, mas quando me dei conta de que não era você ali, me apartei. – ela riu com escárnio.

- Deve mesmo me achar uma idiota não é? – bufei irritado, ela definitivamente jamais acreditaria em mim outra vez.

- Você disse que viu pela mente de Laurent, como assim viu pela mente dele? – perguntei ao me dar conta do que havia dito.

- No dia em que fomos para Denali, naquela manhã eu fui até a clareira e o encontrei lá, ele tentou me matar, disse que Victória me queria para se vingar de você e sua família...

-Então foi assim que descobriu os planos de Victória contra nós?

- Sim, eu o imobilizei com um feitiço e como se recusou a me responder, entrei em sua mente e pude ver claramente seus encontros com Victória, o que estavam tramando, alguns momentos entre ele e Irina e principalmente você e Tanya sempre juntos, sempre. – afirmou.

- Foi somente um beijo, eu juro! Tanya tentou me seduzir não vou negar, mas fui sincero com ela e lhe disse que meu coração pertencia a você, somente a você, junto com meu desejo, meu corpo e o que havia de melhor em mim... Tudo isso pertence somente á você Bella, só a você, eu juro.

- Como vou saber que se não está mentindo agora?

- Porque lá no fundo, você sabe que é a mais pura verdade! Me perdoa, por favor, me perdoa Bella, eu sinto tanto a tua falta.

- Não há o que perdoar Edward, você não é obrigado a me amar e...

- Mas eu te amo criatura! Te amo mais que tudo, preciso de você ao meu lado Bella, por favor me perdoa.

- Você não é mais confiável... – ouvir aquilo doeu demais. – Diz isso agora, mas pode mudar de idéia e voltar a dizer que fui um erro e que se deixou levar pelo calor do momento. – ela jamais esqueceria aquilo.

- O que eu faço pra que acredite em mim?Por favor, me diga.

- Vai me magoar de novo e não sei se posso suportar outra rejeição...

- Jamais a magoarei novamente, eu prometo.

- Já me fez promessas antes e as quebrou.

- Eu te amo minha bruxinha, pode ver se quiser, entre em minha mente e verá que estou dizendo a verdade.

- Não! – disse me olhando assustada. – Jamais faria isso!

- Só assim verá que estou sendo sincero Bella, eu não me importo meu amor.

- Não, não suportaria vê-lo outra vez com ela, foi doloroso demais!

- Eu te amo Bella... – voltei a insistir tocando seu rosto, tentando enxugar suas lágrimas que teimavam em sair. – Eu te amo minha bruxinha, linda, por favor, volta pra mim, diz que ainda me ama e que não é tarde demais para nós. – ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Se lembra do que eu te disse quando peguei você e sua amiguinha aqui neste mesmo quarto?

- Você disse muita coisa, estava furiosa!

- Eu disse que se voltasse a encostar nela novamente...

- Desapareceria da minha vida, pra sempre. – completei.

- Pois é! Eu deveria sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar aqui, mas o meu coração é um idiota, masoquista! Por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu deseje, não consigo deixar de te amar... Ainda te amo Edward e nada que diga ou faça mudará esse fato... – foi o que bastou pra que eu tomasse novamente seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

- Eu te amo, minha bruxinha. – disse com minha testa colada a dela que estava ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo.

- Prova pra mim... – franzi o cenho. – Quero que me prove o quanto me ama. – pediu ofegante.

- Como?

- Me faça sentir o quanto me ama, o quanto me deseja...

- Mas você está grávida e eu...

- Prove que eu estou errada... Preciso que me mostre o quanto me ama...

- Tenho medo... Posso machucá-la, machucar o bebê.

- Não vai, sei que não!- afirmou. – Ele está bem protegido, eu preciso sentir Edward e... – a calei com outro beijo ainda mais intenso, peguei-a nos braços levando-a pra cama e entre beijos e carícias a despi por completo, a gravidez a deixava ainda mais linda.

-Tem noção do quanto está linda? – disse a admirando fascinado.

- Não me olhe assim, estou gorda...

- Não... Está linda, deliciosamente linda. – ela sorriu envergonhada, me despi em seguida, a tomando pra mim da forma mais delicada que pude, a amando com devoção. Bella estava incrivelmente excitada o que me excitou ainda mais, soltava palavras desconexas enquanto nos amávamos, seus gemidos me deixavam loucos de desejo. Não sei se foi à saudade ou seu apetite sexual que aumentou devido à gravidez, mas Bella estava ali, sobre mim desta vez, me levando a loucura pela quinta vez consecutiva.

Eu a tinha em meus braços, suada e exausta, sua cabeça repousava sobre meu peito nu, e minha mão em sua pequena barriga, forçando minha audição, podia ouvir o coraçãozinho do bebê batendo rápido. Jamais a deixaria escapar de mim, jamais permitiria que algo me afastasse dela outra vez, eu a prenderia a mim de todas as formas possíveis, nem que pra isso, tivesse que lhe dar a imortalidade.

- Bella? – a chamei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- O que? – sua voz saiu meio sonolenta.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- O que? – voltou a perguntar se erguendo para me olhar nos olhos, sorri ao ver sua carinha sonolenta.

- Naquela noite... – comecei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. – Em que tudo aconteceu, eu tinha algo pra lhe entregar e um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Do que está falando exatamente? – parecia confusa.

- Espere só um minuto. – pedi saindo da cama indo até o closet, voltando em um átimo, eu usava somente uma boxer. – Naquela noite eu estava aguardando para lhe entregar isto. – falei lhe estendendo a caixinha.

- O que é isto?

- Casa comigo Bella? Conceda-me a honra de ser seu marido e compartilhar contigo a eternidade. – seus olhos saltaram, abri a caixinha e sua boca se abriu.

- Oh meu Deus! – seus olhos brilharam intensamente, ela levou a mão à boca, estava coberta somente com o lençol.

- Foi de minha mãe Elizabeth, meu pai mandou fazer especialmente para ela, em nome do seu amor e eu o entrego da mesma forma, em nome do amor que sinto por você minha bruxinha. Casa comigo?

- Eu... Edward eu... Não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado? Quero dizer... Não é porque estou grávida que... Acabamos de... Está agindo por impulso. – confesso que aquela reação me assustou.

- Não estou, eu a pediria em casamento na noite do seu aniversário, mas...

- E desistiu quando tudo aquilo aconteceu. – concluiu por mim. – Quem garante que não voltará atrás novamente?

- O que está tentando dizer exatamente?

- Que não precisamos nos casar Edward, casamento é baseado em confiança e por mais que eu te ame, ainda não confio em você...

-Pensei que tivesse me perdoado...

- E perdoei, juro que sim, mas ainda não confio em você, não como antes... Não para dar um passo destes.

- Não quer se casar comigo?

- É o que eu mais quero, acredite! Mas ainda é cedo demais, vamos dar tempo ao tempo...

- Nunca estive tão certo do que eu quero... – insisti. – Eu te quero do meu lado pra sempre Isabella, faço o que quiser, mas case-se comigo.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa, me de a honra de ser seu marido, seu companheiro e seu amante por toda a eternidade, sei que é difícil pra você confiar em mim de novo, mas se me der a chance de reconquistar sua confiança e o seu amor eu...

- Meu amor sempre foi seu, já disse que nada do que faça ou diga irá mudar isso, quanto a minha confiança... Talvez isso seja um pouco mais complicado, mas eu não sei viver sem você Edward, te amo demais! Você é a razão minha vida, o meu destino o homem que eu amo, que desejo, com o qual quero compartilhar tudo, mas ainda é cedo.

- Só diz que aceita se casar comigo, não precisa ser agora, quando estiver pronta... Mas casa comigo Bella. – minha voz saiu embargada, ela soltou um longo suspiro, mordendo os lábios com força.

- Eu caso, mas... – disse com o dedo em riste. – Não pense que vou facilitar as coisas pra você mocinho... – segurei o riso, ela enfezadinha ficava ainda mais linda. – Tem certeza de que é isto mesmo que quer? Que não irá voltar atrás?

- É tudo que eu mais quero... Quero me tornar seu marido, ser todo seu pela eternidade. – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.

- Eu aceito! Aceito ser sua esposa, sua companheira e sua amante, pela eternidade Edward. – naquele momento eu me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Deslizei o anel pelo seu dedo depositando um beijo sobre ele e Bella pegou a aliança fazendo o mesmo comigo.

- Eu te amo Isabella! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo. – pontuei cada te amo com um beijo, a peguei em meus braços a rodopiando pelo quarto, tamanha era minha felicidade.

- Para Edward, eu to ficando enjoada. – pediu levando a mão a boca.

- Oh, me desculpe amor, eu não tive a intenção. – minha vontade era de arrancar minha própria cabeça.

- Tudo bem já passou. - voltei a colocá-la na cama, Bella estava coberta somente com o lençol, me deitei entre suas pernas sem apoiar meu peso sobre ela é claro, o anel reluzia em seu dedo, assim como a aliança em minha mão direita. Puxei o lençol que deslizou por sua pele deixando sua linda barriguinha à mostra, assim como seus seios que estavam consideravelmente maiores.

- Sua mãe me perdoou... – a ouvi estalar a língua, sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos. - Sua mãe me perdoou e seu pai é o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabia? Vou proteger vocês dois, minha pequena família, a razão da minha existência, os dois. – disse distribuindo vários beijos por sua barriga, sentindo as mãos dela em meus cabelos em uma caricia deliciosa, fui subindo com beijos encontrando seu seio, passei a língua em seu mamilo intumescido vendo Bella corar violentamente.

- Não sinta vergonha meu amor... – brinquei com minha língua envolta dele vendo seus pelos eriçarem, o suguei ouvindo Bella arfar. - Te desejo Bella, te desejo outra vez. – minha voz saiu sussurrada e extremamente rouca, já estava excitado novamente.

- Então venha... – sua voz saiu entrecortada. – E me faça sua outra vez. – Bella me puxou pra si pelos cabelos, roçando seus lábios aos meus em uma provocação deliciosa. – Quero te sentir dentro de mim. – sussurrou contra os meus lábios, os tomei em um beijo voraz, me perdendo dentro dela novamente.

Eu não cabia em mim, tamanha era minha felicidade, minha vontade era de gritar, me sentia pleno, feliz e completo novamente. Apoiei-me sobre meu braço, de lado admirando minha bruxinha adormecida.

"_**Deus como é linda!"**_ - disse a mim mesmo em pensamento.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali, admirando a beleza de minha futura esposa, seus longos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, ela dormia serena, tranqüila. O lençol cobria seu corpo deixando algumas partes expostas, fixei meu olhar em sua barriguinha, sentindo meu peito se aquecer... Ali diante de mim estava minha pequena família, minha razão de viver.

- Ora veja! Que sorriso lindo é este? – disse minha irmã, quando desci, estava quase amanhecendo, ela estava sentada mexendo em seu notebook.

- É o sorriso de um homem feliz, o homem mais feliz do mundo. – falei estalando um beijo em sua testa.

- Posso imaginar de onde vem tanta felicidade. – provocou. – Pelo visto se acertaram.

- Ela me perdoou Alice, brigou, xingou, gritou e até me bateu de novo, mas finalmente me perdoou. – me sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu ouvi meu irmão, me desculpe! – apenas fiz um sinal que não me importava. – A pedi em casamento... – os olhos de minha irmã saltaram brilhantes.

- Jura?

- Relutante aceitou...

- Isso é maravilhoso Edward.

- Sim é, mas o fato de Bella me amar e ter me perdoado, não quer dizer que esqueceu o que houve, ela não confia em mim, não como antes.

- De tempo a ela, logo Bella volta a confiar em você, senti que conosco também é assim meu irmão, precisamos reconquistar sua confiança.

-Eu sei...

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição Edward.

- Me perdoa Alice, deveria ter ouvido você...

- Ah, isso deveria mesmo, mas fazer o que, você é um cabeça dura! – sorri bagunçando seus cabelos, ela me abraçou forte. – Senti sua falta meu irmão.

- Também senti a sua Alice e obrigado, sei que sua conversa com Bella ajudou e muito em nossa reconciliação.

- Só fiz o que achei certo, justo... E ai, pra quando é o casamento?

- Sinceramente não faço idéia... – soltei um suspiro resignado. – Ela aceitou, mas a data ficou em aberto, por mim nos casaríamos amanhã o mais tardar, mas só nos casamos quando Bella se sentir segura novamente, segundo minha amada noiva.

- Vou convencê-la do contrário...

- Deixe-a Alice, não quero pressioná-la, vou reconquistar sua confiança e quando isso acontecer, vou torná-la minha esposa.

- O importante é que estão juntos de novo.

- Isso mesmo, quando os outros voltam? – em sua mente pude ver que já estavam retornando.

- Vou subir para falar com ela...

- Não Alice, ela está dormindo, deixe-a descansar.

- Mas...

- Logo mais ela te mostra. – falei me colocando de pé. – Vou ficar com Bella, e não se atreva a acordá-la. – o projeto de vampira revirou os olhos bufando tão forte que sua franja subiu.

"_**E ai? Ela já acordou?" **_– era a quinta vez consecutiva que Alice me perguntava aquilo, me levantei irritado, abrindo a porta e minha irmã estava diante a porta do quarto de Bella.

- Quer parar de me atormentar, logo Bella acorda e você fala com ela, está bem? Agora vou descer para preparar seu café da manhã, atreva-se a entrar naquele quarto... – falei apontando para a porta. – E perderá sua linda cabecinha, estamos entendidos?

"_**Você é muito chato!"**_- pensou contrariada, abri passagem pra que passasse e a tampinha me lançou um olhar mortal.

* * *

**Se vcs gostaram, comentem! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Desculpem o atraso, **

**problemas com a internet! **

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça, divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, ainda me custava acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido, a discussão, os gritos, os beijos o modo como nos amamos e o pedido de casamento... Olhei para minha mão direita e o anel em meu dedo dizia que tudo aquilo foi real, aquele maluco havia mesmo me pedido em casamento, uma felicidade súbita tomou conta de mim, me sentia imensamente feliz e completa novamente. Estiquei os braços me espreguiçando preguiçosamente, mordi os lábios ao relembrar o modo como me beijava, as coisas que dizia entre gemidos roucos enquanto me amava...

"_**Que noite!" **_– pensei comigo mesma.

Precisava ir para o meu quarto, tomar um belo banho e procurar o meu noivo, me enrolei no lençol e sorrateiramente corri para o quarto da frente, tomei um belo banho descendo em seguida.

- Bom dia! – disse cumprimentando a todos que já estavam em casa e conversavam na sala.

- Bom dia filha! De onde vem todo esse bom humor? – perguntou Esme ao lado de Carlisle.

- Me deixa ver... – Alice disse se materializando em minha frente. – Ele nunca nos mostrou, o guardava a sete chaves. – ela praticamente quicava diante de mim.

- Do que você ta falando criatura? – me diz de desentendida.

- Do anel, me deixa ver. – pediu fazendo carinha do gatinho do Shrek.

- Que anel? – a vampira me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Bella! – ralhou me fazendo rir.

- Por acaso seria este aqui? – perguntei sacudindo meus dedos diante dela.

- Oh meu Deus!Oh meu Deus! – soltou segurando minha mão.

- Aonde é o incêndio Alice? – perguntou Emmett de onde estava.

- Acredite! Ela me atormentou a noite toda! – reclamou meu noivo, piscando pra mim.

– É lindo Bella, estou tão feliz por você amiga! Temos muito que fazer, tem que escolher o vestido, fazer a lista de convidados, a lista de presentes e...

- Respira Alice! – pedi puxando minha mão. – Em primeiro lugar ainda não marcamos uma data, portanto se acalme.

- E o que está esperando? O bebê nascer? – revirei os olhos, sabia que ela surtaria.

- Não sei, mas quando seu irmão e eu definirmos a data eu lhe comunico e ai sim você surta ta bem? – os outros Cullen riram da cara que a maluca fez.

- Você é tão chata quanto ele. - resmungou me dando língua, revirei os olhos descendo o restante dos degraus.

- Bom dia amor... – Edward enlaçou minha cintura, beijando meus lábios. – Dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto tentador.

- Preparei seu café da manhã, do jeitinho que você gosta. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Emm se pondo de pé. – O que ta rolando? Quando sai e o cara tava de bode e agora olha o tamanho desse sorriso.

- Ela me perdoou. – ao dizer aquilo, Edward me apertou contra si. – E aceitou se casar comigo.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – soltou Esme vindo para junto de nós, ela nos abraçou forte e nos cobriu de beijos, todos nos parabenizaram até mesmo Rose.

- Agora entendo porque a tampinha estava surtando.

- Tampinha é o...

- Alice! – ralhou Esme.

- Bella? – Carlisle chamou, estávamos reunidos na sala de vídeo, vendo um filme, com certeza ele vinha do escritório. – Edward comentou comigo sobre o que houve com Laurent, lamento muito filha, automaticamente Jasper parou o filme.

- Com toda aquela confusão, acabei me esquecendo de contar, desculpe.

- Não por isso. – contei a eles como foi exatamente minha conversa com Laurent.

- Quer dizer que aquele safado estava o tempo todo ligado aquela ruiva psicopata? – Emm ficou furioso e Edward então nem se fala.

- O tempo todo Emm, Irina havia dito a ele como funcionava o dom de Edward, assim como o de Alice e como anulá-los.

- Então Victória pode mesmo estar armando contra nós? – Jazz parecia preocupado, com certeza pensou algo importante, pelo modo como Edward olhava pra ele.

- Pelo que vi na mente de Laurent, sim, como faria isto eu não sei precisar, mas ela contava com o elemento surpresa para atacá-los em Denali, pelo que entendi.

- Precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer evento fora do comum, àquela mulher é muito inteligente e ardilosa, temos que ficar atentos. – Carlisle parecia muito preocupado com aquilo. – Pode ficar de olho nela, Alice?

- Vou fazer o possível.

- Todos vocês fiquem atentos, não podemos deixar Bella sozinha...

- Posso me defender perfeitamente Carlisle. – disse o cortando, vi quando Edward revirou os olhos.

- Sei disso filha, mas você está grávida e precisa poupar energia, não pode se desgastar atoa, não se esqueça que sua gravidez por mais que pareça, não é nada comum.

- Tudo bem, se é assim vou me comportar, prometo. – ele sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Não se preocupe filha, vamos monitorar as coisas por aqui, não vamos permitir que aquela mulher se aproxime de você.

- Mas são vocês que me preocupa.

- Se preocupe somente com você e nosso filho, me deixa cuidar de vocês, está bem? – Edward pediu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Será que a ruiva psicopata está envolvida no que houve na casa da Bellinha? – todos olharam para Emm.

- Se tivesse, reconheceríamos o cheiro e o rastro, o invasor pode ser apenas um nômade desavisado. – deduziu Esme, me encolhi nos braços de Edward, me lembrando do que fizeram a Merlin. – Sem contar que um humano esteve na casa e ninguém reconheceu o cheiro dele.

- Este fato me intriga, o que um humano foi fazer na casa dela? Além do mais Esme, um nômade desavisado não teria feito aquilo, algo me diz que foi de propósito, para atingi-la. – afirmou Jasper.

-Acha que Victória pode estar envolvida?- Edward perguntou provavelmente vendo algo em sua mente. – Sua teoria faz sentido.

- O que faz sentido? Será que dá pra parar de fazer isso, é tão irritante! – reclamei o encarando, ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Jazz acha que Victória pode estar usando alguém para tomar as decisões por ela, o que faria sentido já que não reconhecermos o invasor. Mas não se preocupe meu amor, eu estou aqui e não vou permitir que se aproxime de você.

- Disse que um humano esteve em minha casa?

- Sim, havia um cheiro completamente diferente do seu e do de Beth, ele esteve lá e por um bom tempo. – afirmou Edward.

Aquilo era muito estranho, quem entraria em minha casa, que não fosse para roubar, de repente uma coisa me passou pela cabeça, e se não fosse um humano e sim um bruxo ou bruxa? Teriam me descoberto? Achei melhor não dizer nada, primeiro falaria com Beth, não queria assustá-los atoa.

- O que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Nada não... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Este assunto me deixa... Sei lá. – dei de ombros, ele me envolveu em seus braços como se com aquilo, pudesse acalmar meu coração e de certa forma, ele o conseguia.

- O fato dos lobos terem matado Laurent vai deixar Irina louca de raiva... – lembrou Rosalie. – Ela já não morre de amores por Bella, se descobrir que a culpa foi dela.

- A culpa não foi dela e sim dele! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Eu sei disso, mas duvido que Irina pense desta forma! – retrucou Rose.

- Por isso evitei dizer em Denali, se dissesse como havia conseguido as informações, nem sei o que poderia acontecer.

- Fez bem filha, mas infelizmente terei que avisá-los e contar como tudo ocorreu, eles vão entender, afinal Laurent os traiu também.

- Faça como achar melhor, Carlisle. – falei dando de ombros, soltei um longo suspiro, há dias que estava com vontade de comer uma bela torta de morango. – Estou com fome...

- O que quer comer? – meu vampiro lindo perguntou prontamente.

- Hmmm... Estou com vontade de comer um cheeseburguer com coca bem gelada e torta de morango. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Vem, vou levar você a uma lanchonete. – aproveitamos para passearmos e namorarmos um pouco antes de voltarmos pra casa.

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que Edward e eu reatamos, estávamos praticamente em lua de mel como dizia Emmett, mas precisava contar a Jacob e ao tio Billy, e sinceramente temia a reação dele a notícia que tinha pra dar. Havia acordado cedo e meu noivo fez questão de preparar ovos mexidos pra mim.

- Estava pensando em ir à reserva hoje e...

- Nem pensar. – disse entre os dentes me cortando.

- Como é que é?

- Sabe que não pode ficar andando sozinha, não com aquela maluca da Victória a solta.

- Vai me prender aqui por acaso?

- Bella... – disse impaciente. – Sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso entrar na reserva, e deixá-la lá sozinha, com aqueles lobos ameaçando a você e ao meu filho, sem chance!

- Você é irritante sabia? – cuspi entre os dentes me levantando.

- Aonde vai, não terminou de comer... – sai da cozinha sendo seguida por ele que tinha um copo com suco em uma das mãos e os comprimidos na outra. – Tome pelo menos suas vitaminas.

- Preciso falar com tio Billy e Jacob, quero que saibam por mim que estamos noivos, e não pense você que vou ficar trancada nesta casa só porque estou carregando um filho seu, ouviu bem? – o copo que estava em sua mão se partiu em pedacinhos me assustando.

- Mas já estão brigando de novo? Mal fizeram as pazes. – às vezes os comentários de Emm me irritavam profundamente.

- Seu irmão, pensa que vai me manter presa dentro de casa, pode esquecer meu caro!

- Eu não disse isto, não destorça as coisas... – retrucou irritado. - Custa chamá-los aqui? Você mesma disse que o bando de Sam vê a você e ao nosso filho como uma ameaça, e ainda assim quer ir para a reserva? Perdeu o juízo?

- Bella, eu não quero me intrometer, mas ele tem razão, ir até lá pode ser perigoso, filha... - disse Esme ao meu lado. - Chame-os aqui, se quiser lhe daremos toda privacidade para conversar com os dois, mas se acalme querida e tome suas vitaminas. – pediu estendendo os comprimidos pra mim com outro copo com suco, bufei alto os pegando de sua mão jogando-os pra dentro virando o suco em seguida.

- Ta bom, eu vou ligar pro Jake. – falei contrariada subindo as escadas, indo para o meu quarto, não pude deixar de notar pela minha visão periférica que tanto ela quanto Alice, diziam algo a Edward que parecia furioso.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – Jake gritou quase me deixando surda, estávamos na sala dos Cullen, Carlisle havia saído com Esme, Alice e Jasper estavam no quarto deles, Emm e Rose, só Deus sabe onde e Edward estava em seu quarto provavelmente.

- Que Edward e eu reatamos e que vamos nos casar. – repeti calmamente palavra por palavra.

- Como pôde perdoá-lo tão facilmente, Bella? Ele te deixou lá sem ao menos olhar pra trás... – Jake estava revoltado. - O que esse cara fez com você Isabella? Aquele sanguessuga cravou suas garras tão fundo em você que perdeu seu amor próprio?

- Pare com isso Jacob! Já disse pra não falar dele assim. – aquilo me irritava profundamente.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que ir atrás deles daria nisso! Jamais deveria ter concordado com aquela idéia idiota!

- Sabe perfeitamente que só fui atrás deles porque precisava de Carlisle, ele me ajudou e muito Jacob! Se não fosse suas pesquisas e seus conhecimentos eu...

- Você está sendo obrigada a ingerir sangue humano criatura! Isso além de nojento é...

- Pare Jacob! – exigiu tio Billy. – Cuidado com o que dirá, pode se arrepender amargamente depois.

- Pai não pode permitir um desatino destes, não pode deixá-la se casar com aquele... Como pôde perdoá-lo? – insistiu se voltando pra mim, estava perdendo o controle, se tremia inteiro. – Ele te tratou como um lixo, Bella!

- JAKE! – tio Billy voltou a ralhar.

- Você me ama... Eu sei que ama...

- Jake eu já te disse dezenas de vezes, que o meu amor por você é diferente, não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos porque eu o amo, ele é tudo pra mim, Jake, absolutamente tudo.

- Não, não, não! Você estava vindo pra mim Bells, eu pude sentir...

- Não Jake, você encasquetou com isso, sabe perfeitamente que eu te amo, mas não desta forma, não como quer... Droga Jake! Mais dia menos dia sofrerá um imprinting e eu não vou passar da sua prima pentelha como gostava de me chamar... Entenda por favor, eu amo Edward e vou me casar com ele.

- ISSO É LOUCURA! – gritou a todo pulmão.

- Não faz assim Jake, sabe que eu te amo e que é muito importante pra mim... Preciso de você ao meu lado. – por mais que eu tentasse não chorar, as malditas lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Se é assim deixe-o e venha comigo, sabe que eu te amo Bells e que posso te fazer feliz. – insistiu vindo pra junto de mim, tocando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo Jake e sou muito grata por tudo que tem feito por mim, mas nunca disse a você que ficaríamos juntos, deixei claro que te amo, mas de forma totalmente diferente...

-Está confusa, sei que me ama como eu te amo.

- Desculpe Jake, mas quem está confuso é você e a culpa é minha, porque fui egoísta aceitando o que me oferecia naquele momento, mas repito, jamais disse a você que ficaríamos juntos, eu te amo e muito, mas eu o amo mais, Jake, imensamente mais... - ele cerrou as mãos em punho, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Sou muito grata por tudo que fez por mim, mas não me peça para escolher entre você e ele, porque sempre vai ser ele.

-Ele vai te magoar de novo, vai se arrepender Bella... – vê-lo daquele jeito estava acabando comigo.

- Jake entenda, por favor. – senti um aperto em meu peito.

- Como pôde perdoá-lo? Ele estava lá com a outra! Como pôde aceitá-lo de volta?

-As coisas não são como parecem Jake...

- Vai se tornar uma deles, não vai?

- Provavelmente...

- NÃO PODE BELLA! – gritou voltando a estremecer. – Prefiro você morta a um deles.

- JACOB! – ralhou tio Billy, aquelas palavras doeram demais.

-NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE AQUELE DESGRAÇADO ACABE COM A SUA VIDA. - Jake estava completamente fora de si, em um átimo Edward estava ao meu lado surgido de não sei onde rosnando pra ele, Alice e Jazz estavam no alto da escada, prontos para agir se fosse preciso.

- Não Edward, não faça nada, por favor. – pedi tentando contê-lo. – Jazz me ajude, por favor. – ele assentiu olhando para Jake e Edward.

- Agradeço tudo que fez por Bella na minha ausência, Jacob, mas peço que se controle, minha noiva está grávida e não pode passar nervoso.

- Esse casamento não vai acontecer... – cuspiu com um rosnado. - Você não a merece! – ambos estavam a centímetros uma do outro, um rosnando para o outro. – Porque voltou seu desgraçado? Porque não ficou em Denali com a outra, ou nos quintos dos infernos? Ela estava vindo pra mim, se tivesse mantido sua palavra, ela seria minha!

- JACOB! - de onde ele tirou aquilo? – Eu nunca lhe disse que correspondia aos seus sentimentos, sim eu te amo, mas é um amor completamente diferente do que diz sentir por mim, jamais lhe prometi algo... Sabe que eu te amo como a um irmão.

- EU NÃO SOU SEU IRMÃO! EU TE AMO BELLA! – um rosnado ecoou na sala, Edward tinha as presas expostas e seu olhar era assustador, nunca o tinha visto daquela forma.

- Por favor, Edward, recolha as presas... – pedi segurando seu rosto o obrigando a olhar pra mim. – Releve as coisas que ele disse, por favor, Edward. – algo em meu olhar o fez recuar. - Minha amizade e minha gratidão são tudo que posso lhe oferecer o restante pertence a Edward e somente a ele, Jacob.

- Como pode dizer isso depois de tudo que ele fez a você?

- A gente não manda no coração Jake, eu simplesmente o amo, e estou disposta a correr o risco dele mudar de idéia novamente... Porque não sei viver sem ele, porque quando estamos longe um do outro é como se eu morresse ao poucos, só me resta rogar pra que ele jamais faça aquilo de novo. – Edward me olhava com um misto de dor e espanto, assim como Alice, Jazz e até mesmo tio Billy.

Jake não disse uma palavra sequer, saiu disparado explodindo em sua forma de lobo, desaparecendo na floresta. Tio Billy ficou mais um pouco conosco, Edward conversou com ele e explicou os reais motivos pelo qual havia partido e que jurou que jamais me magoaria novamente, também pediu a benção dele para nos casarmos e para minha surpresa, tio Billy nos abençoou.

Liguei para Beth e contei a ela sobre a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos, sobre nossa reconciliação e o pedido de casamento.

"Porque está relutante em marcar a data? Você mesma disse que o perdoou."

- E o perdoei mesmo, mas ainda não confio nele, não pra dar um passo desses, e se ele desiste novamente por algum outro motivo? E se ele de repente se for porque encasquetou que é perigoso pra mim?

"Entendo. Mas disse isso pra ele?"

- Não com essas palavras, como estão as coisas por ai? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Estranhas, há certa agitação no conselho, ainda não consegui descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas assim que tiver notícias eu te aviso." – ela me escondia algo, podia sentir.

- Beth, tem uma coisa me incomodando, Edward e Alice insistem que um humano invadiu minha casa, acha que seria possível que um bruxo tenha feito aquilo?

"Aquilo o que? Matado Merlin?"

- Humrum. – grunhi. – Acha que um bruxo pode ter entrado em casa?

"Mas Edward disse que foi um vampiro e..."

- Eu sei, mas houve outro, e eles julgam ser um humano, mas algo me diz que não, que foi um bruxo, um bruxo que de certa forma me odeia... - o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes. – Beth? Beth está me ouvindo? – a ouvi estalar a língua nervosa.

"Deixa de bobeira Bella, deve ser somente um idiota que tentou roubar alguma coisa, esqueça isso ta bem?"

- Tem certeza?

"Absoluta." – afirmou, ela mudou de assunto dizendo que tinha certeza de que eu perdoaria Edward, ainda mais com o jeito que ele me olhava em Denali e que estava feliz por mim e por ele também, contei sobre as descobertas de Carlisle, o que a deixou um tanto preocupada, ela avisou que ficaria mais uns dias em Salen e que a mantivesse informada de tudo. Mas algo em seu jeito me dizia que minha mentora estava mentindo pra mim, mas por quê?

Depois daquela discussão Jake sumiu já Seth e os garotos sempre passavam pela mansão e Esme sempre os aguardava com um lanche caprichado, mas Jake simplesmente desapareceu até mesmo do colégio, tio Billy disse que ele mal aparece em casa e quando o faz está sempre de mau humor, confesso que sentia falta dele.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – dizia Angie sacudindo as mãos sem parar, quando mostrei a ela meu anel de noivado. – Pra quando é o casamento?

- Ainda não marcamos, mas quando marcar, eu te aviso. – estava sentada com ela e Erick em uma mesa, Edward estava com os irmãos em outra mesa.

- Eu disse que ele te amava, e você achando que não. – sorri com a cara que Edward fez de onde estava, mas de repente ele ficou tenso.

- Isabella? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz insuportável da Lauren. - Resolveu dar uma folga ao namorado, ou ele te deu outro passa fora? – provocou, sinceramente eu já estava farta dela e de suas piadinhas sem graça. – Soube que seu golpe da barriga surtiu efeito, irá mesmo se casar?

- Isso não é de sua conta, não te devo satisfações da minha vida, muito menos da vida do meu noivo.

- Como ele pode preferir alguém como você? Ainda por cima, é mal educada!

- Tchau Lauren. – disse Angie a fuzilando com o olhar, assim que a vadia virou as costas sibilei um feitiço e a idiota tropeçou no próprio pé caindo de cara na bandeja enfiando a cara em seu prato.

- Deveria prestar atenção por onde anda, ao invés de tomar conta da vida dos outros. – falei ao passar por ela, virei minha bandeja na lixeira indo para junto do meu noivo e seus irmãos.

- Você é do mal Bellinha! – soltou Emm empolgado.

- Foi você? – perguntou Edward.

- Ela já estava me irritando com seus comentários desnecessários, quem sabe agora aquela vadia aprende...

- Bella!

- Aquela idiota estava merecendo... – disparou Alice. – E não é de hoje. - estávamos indo para nossa aula quando meu celular tocou, era tio Billy.

- Oi tio.

"Bella, você está com Edward?"

- Estou porque, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Deixe-me falar com ele, filha..."

-Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

"Isabella, me deixe falar com seu noivo." – insistiu.

- Tá bom, ele quer falar com você. – falei estendendo o telefone para Edward.

- Billy? – enquanto meu noivo ouvia atento o que meu tio dizia, notei uma troca de olhares entre os cinco. – Entendo, pode deixar, vamos averiguar, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar em casa, até mais.

- O que ele disse? – disparei assim que ele desligou.

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa, precisamos falar com Carlisle, não sabia que as coisas estavam nesse pé. – os cinco assentiram me deixando sem entender nada.

- Não vou mover um músculo se não me disser o que está acontecendo, Edward. – ele bufou revirando os olhos.

- Vamos Bella, eu te conto no caminho.

Tio Billy contou que seu amigo que era chefe de polícia, comentou que os desaparecimentos em Forks subiram pra cinco nesse trimestre e que em Seattle estão até cogitando a hipótese de um serial Killer, tamanho é o número de desaparecidos.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Que teremos problemas. – Alice respondeu por ele, seu semblante era preocupado.

- Que tipo de problema? – perguntei voltando minha atenção para o banco de trás.

- Assim que chegarmos em casa eu conto, não se preocupe. – a resposta dela não me agradou em nada, era visível que os três mantinham um diálogo, já que seus lábios se moviam, mas como sempre me deixaram de fora. Carlisle e Esme nos aguardavam pelo jeito.

- Como souberam? – Carlisle disparou assim que entramos, sinal que alguém já o tinha avisado.

- Billy ligou avisando, seu amigo é o chefe de policia de Forks. – Edward respondeu prontamente.

- Um amigo meu que clinica em Seattle disse que a policia está em alerta por lá e que saiu até nos jornais locais, suspeitam que seja um serial ou coisa assim, sabem o que isto significa, não é?

- Desculpe Carlisle, mas eu não sei, será que dá pra me dizer? – falei impaciente, houve uma troca de olhares entre ele e Edward.

- Que isso é obra de um vampiro...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, não sabe em quantos desaparecimentos e crimes sem solução nós estamos envolvidos, infelizmente nossa raça sabe ser cruel filha.

- E vem dizer isso pra mim, e o que faremos?

- Você vai ficar quietinha aqui. – me virei para Edward sem enxergá-lo.

- Temos que ir a Seattle e ver o que está acontecendo por lá, precisamos conter este problema antes que...

- Antes que o que? – eu estava nervosa e impaciente.

- Acalme-se Bella... – Carlisle pediu me olhando com preocupação. – Sente-se bem?

- Estou bem, só tenho a sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer, um mau presságio. – senti os braços do meu vampiro me envolverem.

- Hey, se acalme... - ele me apertou em seus braços depositando um beijo em minha testa. - Tudo vai acabar bem meu amor.

De repente minha amiga e cunhada perdeu o foco ficando estática, assim como meu noivo, aquilo era agonizante, nenhum dos dois se moviam, seus olhos arregalados e sem foco.

- O que está vendo Alice? – perguntou Jasper ao lado de sua esposa, Edward permanecia estático.

- O que está acontecendo, o que viu Alice?- minha voz saiu desesperada.

- Há um vampiro transformando pessoas a esmo, um homem jovem, seu nome é Riley, Riley Biers. – a vampira dizia ainda sem foco.

- O conhecem?

- Não... - ela mesma respondeu. – É um vampiro novo, não tem um ano pelo que vejo.

- Um recém nascido? – disparou Jasper.

- Não exatamente, ao que parece já passou desta fase. – seus olhos voltaram ao normal e Edward continuou estranhamente calado.

- Isso não é nada bom... – disse Carlisle visivelmente preocupado. – Por que estaria envolvido nos desaparecimentos em massa em Seattle?

- Infelizmente não sei lhe informar. - respondeu Alice, novamente ouve uma troca de olhares entre eles e seus lábios se moviam sem nenhum som ser emitido.

- PAREM COM ISSO, MAIS QUE DROGA! – os sete vampiros me olharam espantados. – Porque estão me escondendo as coisas? Eu detesto quando fazem isso, querem, por favor, serem honestos comigo, eu estou grávida e não inválida.

-Desculpe filha. – pediu Carlisle. – Mas é força do hábito.

- Olha... – soltei um longo suspiro. - Eu sei que estão preocupados comigo, mas preciso saber o que realmente está acontecendo, quem sabe eu não possa ajudar de alguma forma.

- Este distúrbio em Seattle pode chamar a atenção dos Volturi, e isso sim é um grande problema. – vi a preocupação nos olhos dos sete vampiros, ainda mais nos de Edward.

- Legal, como se não tivéssemos problemas suficiente! E o que faremos com relação a este distúrbio, esse vampiro que está... – me calei quando a compreensão me atingiu.

- Bella? Bella o que foi?

- É ela... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Ela está cumprindo sua palavra, está vindo atrás de nós, está vindo atrás de mim...

- Quem meu amor? Do que você está falando, Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Victória! Ela está fazendo exatamente o que disse a Laurent.

- Mas Alice não a viu em nenhum momento, e ao que tudo indica...

- Não Carlisle, é ela eu tenho certeza, pense bem... – me soltei de Edward andando de um lado para outro. – Victória sabe que Alice pode prever suas decisões, não acham que ela pode estar usando este tal Riley como peão, agindo por impulso, neutralizando Alice e criando um exército para destruir vocês e a mim, Jazz já levantou esta hipótese se lembram?

- Faz sentido. – concordou Jazz.

- Vocês são o único clã próximo a Seattle, eu vi o ódio nos olhos dela pela mente de Laurent, aquela desgraçada não vai sossegar até destruir a todos nós, um por um a começar por mim.

- Bella pode estar certa. – Jazz voltou a concordar comigo. – O que faremos?

-Alice você precisa ficar atenta a qualquer movimento deste tal Riley, preciso que fique de olho em Aro e sua corja, descubra se ele tem intenção de averiguar o que acontece em Seattle. – Alice assentiu se concentrando.

- E quanto a nós o que faremos? – disparou Emm, havia um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

- Você e Rose vêm comigo, iremos a Seattle ver como andam as coisas por lá. – os dois assentiram, Edward e Esme ficam com Bella.

- Vou ligar para Beth, é bom que ela venha pra cá, não concorda?

- Se você estiver certa, quanto mais gente melhor. – assenti sacando meu telefone.

- Beth? – contei a ela tudo que estava acontecendo, assim como nossas suspeitas.

"Ótimo! - disse irônica. – As coisas aqui também não estão nada boas, estou indo pra ai Bella, precisamos ter uma longa conversa filha."

- Conversa? Conversar sobre o que exatamente?

"Quando eu chegar ai irá saber, estou levando uns amigos meus, avise os Cullen."

- Amigos? Que amigos Beth? O que está acontecendo?

"Nos vemos em breve, se cuida garota." – disse por fim.

-Merda! – grunhi desligando o telefone.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Ela disse que as coisas não estão nada boas por lá que está vindo pra cá e que precisa ter uma conversa comigo. – ele franziu o cenho.

-Conversar? Sobre o que exatamente?

- Ela não disse, falou que conversamos quando chegar e que está trazendo alguns amigos, pediu para avisá-los.

-Amigos? Que amigos?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, Beth é uma bruxa muito respeitada no conselho dos bruxos, deve ser alguém de sua estrema confiança, eu acho.

- Não se preocupem... – disse Esme. - Beth logo estará aqui e saberemos, não quer comer nada minha filha?

- Estou sem fome Esme, obrigada mesmo assim. – aguardávamos Carlisle e os outros com notícias recentes, Alice se trancou no quarto se concentrando ao máximo, Edward estava comigo no meu quarto, estávamos deitados em minha cama.

- O que você tem? Porque está tão calado? – perguntei saindo de seus braços que me aninhavam.

- Em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, estava pensando em tirá-la daqui, levá-la para um lugar seguro e...

- Só estaríamos fugindo do problema, e o que é pior, deixaríamos nossa família pra trás, conseguiria viver com isso?

- Preciso te manter segura, protegê-la assim como ao nosso filho. – insistiu.

- Hey! Porque não tenta relaxar um pouco, vamos esperar que os outros cheguem com notícias, aí sim nos preocupamos, está bem? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é mesmo impossível, Bella.

- O que acha de escaparmos para nossa clareira, desde que voltou não fomos até lá.

- Está frio demais, deve ter muita neve por lá...

- Depois do que encarei em Denali, acredito que a temperatura daqui seja bem agradável. – novamente ele sorriu.

- De onde tirou todo esse bom humor? – perguntou divertido.

- Não adianta eu ficar me lamentando, não vai afastar meus problemas, estamos ferrados é fato, mas mesmo assim estou feliz por estarmos juntos, por estar aqui comigo, conosco.

-Não vou permitir que Victoria toque em você meu amor.

- Sinceramente não é isso que me preocupa, e sim você e os outros, se minha teoria estiver certa, como lutaremos contra eles?

- Sinceramente eu não sei meu amor. – disse me apertando contra si, tinha medo de perdê-lo, agora que o tinha recuperado, só o pensamento me deixava sem ar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aqui está pessoal, como prometi! **

**não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**POV EDWARD**

As coisas estavam cada vez piores, não bastasse àquele idiota do Black ter sumido deixando Bella preocupada, agora essa! Se a teoria de Jazz e Bella, for certa, não teremos como lutar contra um exército de recém nascidos, seriamos dizimados e se sobreviéssemos teríamos que enfrentar os Volturi, porque com certeza esse distúrbio irá chamar a atenção deles pra cá. Sorri com o jeitinho dela tentando me distrair, com certeza notou minha angustia e minha impotência diante daquela situação.

- Quer mesmo ir para a clareira?

-Ou naquele parque onde me levou, se lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer... – a puxei pra mim prendendo-a em meus braços. – Foi lá onde demos nosso primeiro beijo. – sussurrei contra sua pele.

- Sim, foi naquele parque que descobrimos muito um do outro.

Lá estávamos nós a caminho do parque, pedi para Esme entrar em contacto comigo quando os outros voltassem ou se Alice visse algo. Caminhamos pelo parque, nos sentamos no mesmo banco daquela vez.

- Bella?

- Hum? – grunhiu recostada em meu peito.

- Porque está tão relutante em marcar a data do casamento? Por acaso se arrependeu? – tentei parecer divertido, mas não tive êxito, Bella virou-se automaticamente.

- O que?

- Não sei... Você parece não ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer e se está confusa... Se não se sente segura ou se até mesmo mudou de opinião eu vou entender e...

- Porque está falando assim? Você se arrependeu? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Jamais... - toquei seu rosto, ela me olhava assustada. – Casar com você é o que mais desejo e por mim já estaríamos casados... – depositei um beijo em seus lábios. - E em lua de mel.

-Porque acha que estou confusa?

- É que anda tão abatida, parece sentir falta de Jacob. – achei melhor ser sincero, Bella me olhava pensativa e aquilo era torturante, as coisas que disse a ele quando discutiram ainda ecoavam em minha mente, me sentia inseguro de certa forma... Ela aceitou meu pedido, mas relutava em marcar uma data, ainda estava ressentida e sua confiança em mim e na minha família está muito abalada. Minha bruxinha segurou firme meu rosto em suas mãos me forçando a olhar em seus olhos. – Pensei que talvez você...

- Tem razão... – sua resposta me assustou. – Sinto falta dele, eu o amo Edward e pensei que tivesse deixado claro o modo como o amo... – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Só estou preocupada com ele, tio Billy disse que aquele maluco mal aparece em casa... – confesso que ouvir aquilo me incomodou de certa forma. – Desfaz esse bico seu vampiro bobo... – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus.

- Mas...

- Shhh... – ela levou o dedo aos meus lábios. – O fato de eu sentir falta dele, não quer dizer que eu não ame você e que não tenha certeza dos meus sentimentos por você. Eu te amo e já disse que vou te amar pra sempre, só não me sinto segura ainda para dar um passo como este, mas me casar com você é o que mais desejo, Edward, poder ser sua esposa, a mulher com quem escolheu compartilhar sua existência... – senti seu dedo contornar meus lábios. – Só me de mais um tempo, preciso me sentir segura, além do mais temos tantos problemas agora, quando me casar, quero desfrutar do meu marido, do meu filho ou filha, da minha pequena e adorada família em paz, deu pra entender?

- Desculpe! - pedi sinceramente. – É que por um momento pensei que...

- Shhh... Cala a boca... Cala a boca e me beija Edward. – mais do que depressa atendi ao seu pedido tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso, ficamos um tempo ali trocando beijos e caricias, sem pensar em mais nada, além de nós dois, quando meu celular vibrou.

- Esme?

"Edward, seu pai voltou, acho melhor vir pra casa, filho, às coisas se complicaram um pouco."

- Estamos indo pra ai. – falei fechando o celular.

- O que houve?

- Eles voltaram, temos que ir. – Bella somente assentiu sem questionar.

Ao me aproximar da mansão pude ouvir o que diziam e o que se passava na mente de cada um, Seattle estava em alerta, os cidadãos estavam assustados, com medo de sair de casa, devido à quantidade de mortes por lá. Mas foi a visão de Alice que fez minha espinha gelar ainda mais...

_**** Haviam vários recém nascidos, eram muitos mesmo, mas lutavam entre si, estavam completamente fora de controle. Novamente Riley apareceu e em sua mão havia uma blusa, uma blusa azul que eu conhecia bem, pertencia a Bella. ****_

- Quantos Alice? – perguntei em um tom inaudível para Bella, assim que entramos em casa.

- Uns cinqüenta ou mais, mas estão lutando entre si, completamente descontrolados. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Isso é um bom sinal, pode diminuir o número consideravelmente. – lembrou Jasper.

- Como foi lá, pai? – disse ainda no mesmo tom me virando para Carlisle.

- A situação é preocupante filho, se continuar do jeito que está com certeza os Volturi irão intervir, mandarão averiguar esta área e sabe em que isto implica.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem com isso? – Bella disse com as mãos na cintura. - Não ouse esconder as coisas de mim Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... – exigiu com o dedo em riste. - Sabe muito bem que eu detesto ser excluída da conversa. – meu pai riu com a cara que ela fazia, assim como Emm, revirei os olhos, às vezes Bella parecia um gatinho bravo.

-Desculpe, é força do hábito. – pedi sinceramente, rapidamente passei pra ela a visão de Alice e o que meu pai havia acabado de dizer.

- Disse que estão se matando entre si, de certo modo isto é bom, não é? – somente assentimos.

- Como havia dito, pode diminuir o número consideravelmente. – novamente afirmou Jazz. – Mas o problema é que os recém nascidos são bem mais fortes que nós e se nos pegar desprevenidos, pode ser fatal.

- Me explica isso direito Jazz. – pediu voltando sua atenção para o meu irmão.

- Como já expliquei, os recém nascidos são muito fortes, como todos nós em nossos primeiros meses de vida, mas são completamente descontrolados e sangue é tudo que desejam... – vi Bella engolir seco, seria bom ela ouvi-lo, quem sabe assim não tiraria da cabeça a idéia absurda de se tornar uma de nós. – Quando vivi com Maria, eu era o segundo em comando e minha função era mantê-los controlados e lhe garanto que não era nada fácil, mesmo com o meu dom, quando não eram mais necessários cabia a mim dar cabo deles...

- Lamento Jazz... – Bella foi até meu irmão e segurou sua mão ternamente. – Com seu dom, não deveria ser uma tarefa fácil.

- Não, nenhum pouco, eu podia sentir tudo o que sentiam o medo, a raiva a revolta a dor... Cheguei a pensar que enlouqueceria... De certa forma eu pensava que Maria me amava, mas na realidade ela me usava para fazer o trabalho sujo, eu não passava de um fantoche em suas mãos. Quando me dei conta disto, desisti daquela vida e sai pelo mundo, foi quando encontrei Alice, ela estava me esperando. – em sua mente revivi o momento em que minha irmã se apresentou à ele como a mulher de sua vida.

- Acha que temos alguma chance? – perguntou com os olhos fixos aos dele.

- Somos sete contra um...

- Somos oito e Beth está vindo e acompanhada, segundo ela.

- Por quem? – disparou Carlisle.

- Isso eu não sei, saberemos somente quando ela chegar... – Bella levou a mão ao bolso pegando seu celular. – Beth estava estranha ao telefone, muito estranha.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntei sem entender.

- Preciso alertar os garotos, vou ligar para o tio Billy, pra que avise o bando de Sam.

- E porque teríamos que avisá-los? – a pergunta de Rosalie fez Bella estancar. – Aqueles cães estão querendo acabar com você tanto quanto Victória.

- Rosálie! – minha mãe ralhou, mas desta vez eu tinha que concordar com ela.

- Não faço isto por mim Rose e sim pelo povo desta cidade, pelos meus amigos que correm risco com esses recém nascidos espalhados por ai, bem ou mal Sam e os garotos são a proteção desta terra contra... Contra...

- Contra o mal. – conclui por ela, sua expressão ficou dolorida.

- Nós entendemos filha, não se preocupe. _**"Isto a afeta demais, pobrezinha." **_– meu pai pensou a olhando ternamente.

- Vem comigo? – perguntou me olhando diretamente nos olhos, Bella estava assustada e preocupada, algo me dizia que ela me escondia alguma coisa.

- Vá falar com seu tio, vou ficar aqui pra saber mais. – disse piscando pra ela, que sorriu fraco, a puxei pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços. – Não se preocupe amor, vai dar tudo certo. – beijei seus lábios, foi um beijo rápido, um simples roçar, mas muito significativo. - Me diz que aquela blusa não é dela, Alice. – disparei assim que Bella saiu da sala, claro que usei um tom inaudível para ela.

- É, dei a ela quando fomos ao shopping, provavelmente foi Riley quem invadiu a casa de Bella, ele está espalhando o cheiro dela entre eles, os está estigando...

- Isso não é nada bom. – o tom de Jazz me preocupou.

- Está dizendo que aquele cara ta estigando os recém nascidos a caçar a Bellinha?

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou minha mãe assustada. _**"Isso não pode estar acontecendo!" **_

- Se acalme Esme, não podemos deixá-la ainda mais preocupada. – pediu meu pai eu ainda tentava digerir a informação, havia um exercido com cerca de cinqüenta recém nascidos caçando minha noiva que estava grávida.

- O que faremos Carlisle? – olhei para minha família e todos estavam assustados e muito preocupados, uma luta desta com certeza trariam baixas, na realidade o único com experiência em lutas como esta era Jasper, jamais havíamos cruzado com um recém nascido antes e há muito não lutávamos.

- Jake e os garotos virão pra cá. – Bella anunciou do alto da escada.

- Mas ele não tava sumido? – disparou Emmett.

- Tio Billy disse que ele voltou quando soube o que estava acontecendo em Seattle.

Depois de tomar sua dose de sangue, Bella deitou-se um pouco, fiquei com ela até que adormecesse, seu sono estava pesado, Beth havia ligado avisando que chegaria pela manhã com alguns amigos, sinceramente eu estava curioso pra saber o que ela tinha de tão importante para dizer a Bella, só rogava pra que não fossem mais problemas.

Alice continuava de olho em Seattle, assim como nos Volturi, Carlisle ligou para os Denali para pedir ajuda, mas Irina se negou terminante e tanto Kate, quanto Tanya a apoiavam, Eleazar e Carmem lamentaram, mas preferiram não ir contra a vontade dela.

- Como puderam se negar a nos ajudar? – praticamente berrei.

- Irina está com ódio de Bella, a culpa pelo que aconteceu com Laurent e suas irmãs a estão apoiando...

- Mas ele queria matá-la, será que não compreendem? Ele nos traiu e traiu a confiança que depositaram nele, será que não vêem isto?

- Eu sei filho, mas infelizmente não podemos obrigá-los a vir nos ajudar, Eleazar e Carmem lamentaram muito, tanto eles quanto as garotas deixaram claro que se fosse por nós lutariam, mas por Bella, não. – aquela atitude me deixou furioso, se eles se unissem a nós, seriamos treze vampiros e a luta ficaria mais justa. Aquilo me deixou com um péssimo humor e pra ajudar os lobos foram os primeiros a chegar.

- Bom dia a todos, Bella. – disse Jacob cumprimentando a todos.

"_**Se estivesse comigo, nada disso estaria acontecendo Bella."**_- ele fazia aquilo pra me provocar, com toda a certeza. _**"Está ainda mais linda!"- **_com muito esforço contive um rosnado.

- Jake. – a voz de Bella saiu sentida, ainda estava chateada com ele.

- Meu pai explicou a situação, então a ruiva cumpriu a promessa?

- Sim, Victória está usando um vampiro para coordenar tudo, assim neutralizava Alice. – minha bruxinha explicou prontamente.

- Em quanto são exatamente?

- Cerca de cinqüenta aproximadamente, mas estão descontrolados, brigando entre si. – disse meu pai desta vez.

- Isso é bom, não é? – disparou Quill.

- Em partes sim. – concordou Jasper.

- Jacob, estamos coordenando um ataque surpresa, não podemos deixar que a luta venha para Forks, é arriscado demais. – explicou Carlisle, os pensamentos ali giravam em torno dos acontecimentos recentes.

-Entendo. – respondeu o lobo olhando para Bella.

- Há um fato que nos preocupa e muito...

-E qual seria? – o lobo tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

"_**Ela vai ter que saber, é melhor que seja agora."- **_Carlisle me alertou em pensamento.

- Pela visão de Alice descobrimos o invasor da casa de Bella...

- Quem foi? Qual deles? Porque não me disse Alice? – a voz de Bella saiu exaltada.

- Desculpe, mas você estava muito ansiosa e nervosa, achei melhor esperarmos.

- Quem foi? Qual deles você viu? – havia um brilho nos olhos de minha bruxinha, o mesmo brilho de quando encarava James.

- Riley, ele estava com aquela sua blusa azul, se lembra? – Bella somente assentiu. – Ele estava passando seu cheiro para os recém nascidos, eles virão atrás de você Bella. – seu olhar perdeu o foco.

- Está dizendo que este exército está vindo pra pegar Bella? – Jacob praticamente berrou.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. – a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro, mas ouvimos perfeitamente.

- Iremos com vocês. – Jacob se ofereceu.

-NÃO! – gritou Bella. – É perigoso demais Jake, não pode colocar em risco a vida de Seth, Quill e Embry, muito menos a sua... – ela correu pra junto dele o segurando pela camiseta. – Não pode se arriscar assim, esta luta não é sua e...

- Se está envolvida, então ela também é minha... Somos uma família, Bella e você não está em condições de lutar, não carregando um bebê. – suas palavras eram sinceras.

- Não pode, fique e defenda a cidade.

- A cidade tem o bando de Sam, não se preocupe pequena... – ele levou a mão ao rosto de Bella a tocando ternamente e aquilo estava me matando, senti a mão de meu irmão no meu ombro e uma sensação de calma me atingir.

"_**Não é o momento pra isso irmão, precisamos de uma trégua, a ajuda deles será muito bem vinda." **_– assenti somente.

- Droga Jake, porque tem que ser tão cabeça dura? – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala.

- Olha quem fala. – retrucou o animal sendo fuzilado por minha noiva.

- Porque perguntou qual deles? – disparou Alice intrigada com aquilo. – O que um humano poderia ter contra você? – vi minha noiva puxar o ar com força o soltando de uma única vez.

- Tenho a sensação de que não se tratava de um simples humano! – tanto nós quanto os lobos nos entreolhamos. – Suspeito que possa ser um bruxo, tentei falar sobre isso com Beth, mas ela desconversou o que me deixou ainda mais intrigada...

- Acha que um bruxo invadiu sua casa? Pra que? – perguntou Rose desta vez.

- Isso eu não saberia dizer, só quem tem esta reposta é Beth.

- Então ela logo será esclarecida... – todos olharam para mim. – Beth acaba de chegar, estão na estrada de seixos.

"_Bem amigos, espero que estejam preparados."_- ouvi Beth dizer um carro havia acabado de entrar na estrada de seixos.

- Beth chegou. – Bella abriu um enorme sorriso. – E está acompanhada, por dois homens e uma mulher.

"_**Consegue lê-los?"**_ – Carlisle perguntou mentalmente, somente assenti negativamente de forma imperceptível. Não demorou e ouvimos o carro parar enfrente a casa, Esme e Carlisle foram recepcioná-los.

- Beth, que bom tê-la de volta querida. – disse Esme ao cumprimentá-la, os olhos dos três percorreram por cada um de nós, assim como os lobos parando em Bella.

- Estou feliz de estar de volta Esme, pena que seja nessas condições. – lamentou. – Estes são meus amigos Adrian, Nikki e Ian, bruxos de minha estrema confiança, lhes asseguro.

- Bruxos? – disparou Bella. – Porque trouxe bruxos á Forks? – estava séria e encarava Beth de forma estranha.

- A hora chegou Isabella...

- Hora de que? Do que está falando? – Bella tinha as mãos em punho, olhei para meu pai sem entender porque estava tão arredia com Beth.

- Hora da verdade ser revelada, me perdoe, mas precisava protegê-la, minha filha. – com certeza eu não era o único a estar completamente perdido ali. – Precisamos conversar Bella, vim buscá-la e...

- Não! – Bella a cortou. – Não vou a lugar algum, o que quer que tenha a me dizer pode dizer diante deles, os Cullen são de minha extrema confiança, assim como Jake e seu bando, não tenho segredos para nenhum deles, portanto, desembucha Beth. – definitivamente ela estava brava, muito brava.

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer que ela teve coragem de trazer bruxos para Forks? Quem eram eles e porque nunca me falou sobre estes tais amigos? Uma sensação ruim passou por mim, algo me dizia que não iria gostar nada de saber o que Beth e seus amigos teriam a me contar.

-Tudo bem filha, não precisa ficar nervosa. – vi o tal Ian revirar os olhos.

- Você a mima demais Elizabeth. – disse a repreendendo. – Por isso faz o que faz, tem que ser mais firme com ela! – exigiu.

- Quem diabos é você pra falar assim?

- São meus amigos, Bella. – insistiu Beth. – Meus e seus, acredite!

- Porque nunca me falou deles? – vi minha mentora respirar fundo e olhar para o tal Adrian, os Cullen e os garotos pareciam totalmente perdidos, com certeza Edward não conseguia lê-los, tinha o cenho franzido e parecia tão perdido quanto os outros.

- Somos amigos há muito, mas há muito tempo mesmo Bella, assim como sua mãe, que nos nomeou seus guardiões.

- Guardiões?

- Sim, desde que nasceu nos afastamos para protegê-la, Nikki e Ian fazem parte do conselho bruxo e Adrian é um auror e juntos conseguimos manter sua identidade em segredo, pelo menos era o que pensávamos.

- Como assim, pensávamos?

- Você estava certa, foi um bruxo que invadiu sua casa, ele a encontrou... – eu estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Ele? Ele quem?

- Irons! Um bruxo muito, mas muito cruel... – meus olhos praticamente saltaram. – Foi ele quem colocou o conselho contra sua mãe. – disse a tal Nikki.

- Sente-se Bella... – pediu Beth me indicado o sofá. – Vou contar-lhe tudo desde o início. – assenti me sentando com Edward ao meu lado, ele segurava firme minha mão, notei que os olhos dos três estavam atentos aquele gesto. – Sua mãe, eu, Adrian, Nikki e Ian, nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos, muitos mesmo, há alguns séculos na realidade.

- Séculos?

- Sim, eu tenho 263 anos, Nikki tem 275, Ian 346, Adrian 357, e sua mãe tinha 254 quando conheceu seu pai. – não se ouvia nada além de nossas respirações, com certeza os vampiros poderiam ouvir meu coração acelerado assim como os garotos.

-Mas você é tão...

-Jovem? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Parei de envelhecer quando completei 25 anos, sua mãe quando completou vinte...

- Como assim parou de envelhecer? – sem me dar conta eu apertava forte a mão de Edward, se fosse humano o teria machucado com toda certeza. – Isso é mesmo possível?

- É uma opção que nos é dada quando se é um bruxo de sangue puro... – ouvir aquilo fez minhas esperanças cair por terra. – Com o feitiço certo você opta por parar de envelhecer, mais ou menos quando os lobos sofrem um imprinting... – automaticamente meus olhos foram para Jacob.

- Ela está certa, Quill sofreu o imprinting com a sobrinha de Emily, Claire tem apenas dois anos...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme chocada, confesso que eu também estava.

- Ele vai ficar paralisado nesta idade até que ela atinja a idade para aceitá-lo como seu companheiro, até lá ele será o que Claire precisar, um pai, um irmão e acima de tudo um protetor.

- Ela é o centro do seu mundo, não é? Posso sentir. – Jazz disse olhando para Quill. – É um amor incondicional, sem tamanho, daria sua vida por ela sem ao menos pestanejar. – o jovem lobo somente assentiu.

- Quando sua mãe conheceu seu pai... – Beth sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Minha amiga perdeu a cabeça, Renée estava completamente apaixonada, só sabia falar dele, no quanto àqueles olhos cor de chocolates eram envolventes, no quanto seu pai era lindo e forte, e no quanto o amava...

- Era um amor sem igual, quando estavam juntos era como se tudo desaparecesse... – desta vez quem falou foi Nikki. – Foi por isso que os ajudamos, por se amarem tanto e quando descobriram que você estava chegando, eles optaram por uma vida comum, ambos pensavam que desta forma pudessem viver em paz para criar o seu maior tesouro...

- Mas estavam enganados... - disse o tal Ian. – Sua mãe havia sido prometida ao nascer a um bruxo de uma linhagem tão distinta quanto à dela, seu nome é Irons, um bruxo perverso e sequioso de poder. – suas mãos estavam em punhos, parecia odiar o tal Irons.

- Mas Irons é um homem ardiloso e infelizmente muito bem relacionado, muito poucos sabem a verdadeira cobra que é... – Adrian também parecia não gostar nada dele. – A recusa de sua mãe o deixou irado, foi ele quem colocou o conselho contra Renée e conseqüentemente contra seu pai. – as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido.

- Irons de certa forma é muito respeitado em nosso mundo, assim como é odiado, tem uma satisfação mórbida em torturar seus inimigos e pelo que descobrimos, se aliou a outro ser ainda mais desprezível para caçar seus pais...

- Aro Volturi. – minha voz saiu baixa e destorcida pela raiva, o que assustou meu vampiro.

- Sim, fontes de dentro do castelo Volturi nos informaram que Irons foi quem os torturou e Aro os matou...

- Porque ela não se defendeu? – Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio. – Sendo uma bruxa poderia ter facilmente se defendido, acabado com Aro e seus irmãos em um piscar de olhos.

- Sim poderia, mas Renée não queria estourar uma guerra entre bruxos e vampiros, além do mais uma coisa é lutar contra vampiros e outra contra um bruxo, ainda mais um sem escrúpulos como Irons. Antes de entregá-la aos cuidados de Billy Black, ela pediu minha ajuda para criar um feitiço de proteção em você, ninguém teria acesso a sua mente nem a deles, e nenhum vidente poderia rastreá-la.

- Por isso não posso vê-la, por isso seu futuro é tão embaçado.

- Uma vampira vidente? – soltou Adrian. – Esta pra mim é nova. – Alice lhe lançou um olhar muito estranho.

-Foco pessoal! – pediu Ian.

- Há cerca de trezentos anos aproximadamente, uma bruxa clarividente chamada Hilde, previu o nascimento de uma garotinha, ela viria da mistura de raças distintas, traria em seu sangue a força de seu pai e a magia de sua mãe e se tornaria um ser muito, mas muito poderoso...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bella é esta criança? – Carlisle disse desta vez.

- Me deixe terminar, por favor. – pediu séria. – Achávamos que sim, até você me dizer que havia engravidado... – senti meus olhos saltarem. – Você carrega em seu ventre um ser muito poderoso, ela é a...

- Ela? Como pode saber que é uma menina, pode ser um menino. – retruquei.

-Não é! – disse Ian. – Você carrega em seu ventre uma menina, que trará dentro de si a força do pai e a magia da mãe. – afirmou convicto.

- Pensávamos que Bella fosse a criança que Aro tanto procura. – Carlisle parecia confuso.

- Ele pensa que Bella é a garota do presságio, assim como Irons, por isso continuam varrendo o mundo em busca de informações sobre seu paradeiro... – continuou Beth. – Ele a quer, porque sabe que ao morrer, Renée transferiu seus poderes á sua filha, tornando-a um ser poderoso. Irons sabia que quando atingisse sua maturidade seus poderes seriam liberados, ele a quer para tomar pra si tais poderes.

- Como? – perguntou Edward. – Como ele pode tomar tal poder dela?

- Ele quer matá-la! – o aperto de Edward se intensificou.

- Mas vocês disseram que Aro também a quer. – comentou Jasper desta vez.

- Sim, foi o que causou divergência entre eles e Irons, ambos estão sedentos pelo poder de Isabella, por isso não contamos nada e por isso nos afastamos e cada um ao seu modo a protegia.

- Mas para alguém que precisa se manter oculta, você chama muita atenção, sabia? – ergui a sobrancelha encarando Ian. – Foi só chegar a Forks e se enturmou logo com o único clã de vampiros presente...

- Eles não são um clã, são uma família, a minha família. – o corrigi.

- Que seja! – disse dando de ombros. – Se meteu em várias confusões, matou um rastreador, aguçou a ira de uma vampira e até onde sei seus amigos de quatro patas mataram o informante dela, não a culpo por estar uma fera contigo.

- Está me culpando pelo que está acontecendo?

- Não, mas tem que aprender a ser mais cuidadosa, Isabella... – me repreendeu novamente. – Isso é culpa de Beth, que a mimou demais!

- Eu não sou mimada! – retruquei.

- Deveria ter sido mais rígida! Com tudo que aprendeu sobre vampiros, não foi o suficiente para mantê-la afastada deles?

- Os Cullen não são diferentes.

- São vampiros!

- Não me importo! São minha família! – insisti.

- Por isso usou seus poderes para matar o tal James? Para defendê-los?

- Como sabe disso? – perguntei olhando para Beth.

- Quando faz isso, quando usa seus poderes, como seus guardiões, nós podemos sentir. Você se expôs diante de um grupo de vampiros, e novamente usou seus poderes para um feitiço complexo não foi?

- Edward tinha um probleminha com meu sangue. – me defendi.

- Oh eu sei minha cara! – lancei um olhar reprovador para Beth.

- Não me olhe assim, precisava deixá-los a par de tudo.

- E se não bastasse, engravidou de um vampiro!

- Desculpe! – pediu Alice. – Mas pelo que ouvi até agora, ambos somente cumpriram seu destino! – afirmou. – Segundo a vidente uma garotinha seria gerada de duas raças distintas... – os quatro assentiram. – Desde que meu irmão a viu pela primeira vez caiu de amores por ela, mesmo sem se dar conta e com Bella não foi diferente... Estavam predestinados um ao outro.

-Acredita mesmo nisso? – Ian perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Aposto todas as minhas fichas meu caro! – disse minha amiga ao encarando.

- Vocês dois tem idéia de como isso irá repercutir em nosso mundo e no de vocês? Sabe quantas leis foram quebradas aqui? Tem idéia do que custará a todos essa brincadeira de vocês?

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim? Meu relacionamento com Edward não é nenhuma brincadeira, ele é o homem que eu amo, o qual eu escolhi para compartilhar a minha vida, é o pai da minha filha e exijo mais respeito senhor Ian.

- Mesmo depois de tudo que este vampiro lhe fez passar... Toda aquela dor, todo o sofrimento a angustia, mesmo assim está disposta a tudo por ele?

- Pois fique sabendo que por Edward eu daria minha vida, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda assim se for necessário daria minha vida por ele... – afirmei convicta. - Porque se Edward não existir, não há sentido algum pra eu continuar respirando, nenhum sentido.

- Faço dela minhas palavras, Ian. – disse Edward ficando de pé. – Por ela e por minha filha, sou capaz de tudo, absolutamente tudo.

- Ótimo! Pelo menos não vamos lutar por uma coisa em vão. – olhei para meu vampiro que me olhava de um jeito estranho, provavelmente questionando a sanidade daquele bruxo. – A vidente tem razão, vocês são predestinados. – afirmou fazendo com que Alice abrisse um imenso sorriso.

- É o seguinte, não vamos poder nos meter nessa briga de vocês, mas vamos ficar a espreita e somente se for necessário interferimos, estamos aqui com um propósito...

- Qual? – perguntei o encarando.

- Proteger você e sua filha em primeiro lugar, o futuro depende dessa garotinha que trás ai dentro, em segundo, descobrir qual dos puxa saco de Irons invadiu sua casa e fez aquilo com o Merlin.

- Então foi mesmo um bruxo que fez aquilo com ele? – não consegui conter minha perplexidade e não fui à única.

- Sim, aquilo é bem típico de Irons, matar seu protetor...

- Protetor?

- Sim, Merlin não era um gato comum...

- Isso ele não era mesmo, aquele bicho era muito estranho! – disparou Emm.

- Ele não era um simples gato, era um animago...

- Animago? – disparou Emmett.

- Sim, um bruxo que vive na forma de um animal, quando foi resignado para proteger Renée, optou pela forma de um gato preto. – explicou Beth. - Merlin estava com sua mãe há cerca de 200 anos, quando foi morar comigo, ele se tornou seu protetor, foi um pedido de sua mãe a ele, se lembra de como se apegou a você assim que chegou?

- Sim, foi paixão a primeira vista... – brinquei saudosa.

- Está dizendo que ele era um bruxo? – algo no tom do meu noivo me intrigou.

- Sim. – Beth respondeu prontamente.

- E ele dormia com você todas as noites? – a gargalhada foi geral, ele estava com ciúme de Merlin?

- Não se preocupe Edward, Merlin a via com outros olhos, não se preocupe... – disse Beth. – Ele nunca estranhou você, porque sabia dos sentimentos que Bella nutria por você, mesmo antes dela própria, por isso jamais estranhou vocês.

- Mas ele não gostava de mim. – reclamou Jake.

- Gatos não gostam de cães, é natural! – a resposta de Beth fez com que novamente todos explodissem em gargalhadas enquanto Jake emburrava.

- Merlin estava pronto a defendê-la se fosse preciso, daria a vida por você Bella, ele cumpriu seu destino.

- Porque fizeram algo tão cruel?

- Por isso acreditamos que seja obra de um dos capachos de Irons, é dele fazer tamanha atrocidade, só por prazer. – cada vez eu odiava mais esse tal Irons, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, o odiava mais que tudo!


	27. Chapter 27

**Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vcs! **

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários, saibam que é muito bom saber**

**que o que eu escrevo agrada a vocês! **

**É muito gratificante, demorei anos para postar minhas fics, mas foi bom , porque agora relendo-as, vejo o quanto evolui! **

**Por isso antes de postar uma fic, eu a releio, e muitas eu praticamente as reescrevi, **

**Tudo para apresentar a vcs um trabalho de qualidade! **

**Desculpem se não agradeço a cada review, mas é que eu realmente **

**passo a maior parte do meu tempo, escrevendo e quando não estou no computador, **

**escrevo a mão, pra não perder nada! Mas não deixo de ler uma só review! **

**Agora aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**POV EDWARD**

Ainda me custava acreditar em tudo que foi dito aqui, e eu não era o único, tanto minha família, quanto os lobos estavam atônitos, Bella não parava de fazer perguntas, estava com a corda toda.

-Isso tudo é surpreendente, concorda?– meu pai disse em um tom inaudível para os humanos ou bruxos, estávamos eu, ele, Jazz e Emm, em um canto. Beth e os três falavam com Bella, os lobos estavam mais afastados e minha mãe, Alice e Rose estavam sentadas no sofá.

- Acha mesmo que tudo que falaram seja verdade? – disse Jasper. – Sobre sua filha e tudo aquilo?

- É assustador. – disparou Emmett.

- Muito! – concordei. – Sempre tive certeza de que Bella era a tal criança, jamais poderia imaginar que...

- Niguém poderia filho, mas temo que tanto poder atraia...

- Os Volturi? – conclui por ele.

- Não somente isso, mas um poder assim em mãos erradas pode ser o caos, a ambição desmedida de Aro e seus irmãos, assim como muitos em nosso mundo e pelo que ouvi, não somente no nosso, é preocupante demais!

- Acham mesmo que vão manter- se de fora? – perguntou Jasper, mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Isso eu não sei, mas pelo menos Bella vai estar segura enquanto encaramos os recém nascidos...

"_**Não creio que vá conseguir manter sua noiva em casa meu caro."**_ – Alice me alertou em pensamento. _**"A conhece bem, Bella não vai querer se afastar de você." – **_o pior é que Alice estava coberta de razão.

A conversa com os bruxos foi longa, eles esclareceram muitos pontos, mas infelizmente tínhamos um problema maior pra resolver no momento e sem a ajuda dos Denali, nos restava ter que lutar ao lado dos lobos.

- Creio que não contamos com a ajuda de vocês com relação ao distúrbio de Seattle, não é mesmo? – disse meu pai.

- Este é um assunto que diz respeito aos Volturi, se interferimos pode causar problemas. – insistiu o tal Ian.

- Se é assim, precisamos nos preparar e evitar a qualquer custo que cheguem à cidade.

"_**É uma pena, seriam de grande ajuda."**_ – lamentou meu pai.

- Jasper, poderia nos mostrar como lidar com eles? Estamos meio enferrujados. – disse divertido.

- Claro que sim Carlisle, se vão mesmo participar disto, acho melhor nos acompanharem nos treinos. – Jazz disse voltando sua atenção para Jacob.

- Sabemos lidar com nosso inimigo. – o idiota cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Só que esse inimigo é bem diferente de Laurent ou qualquer outro que tenha cruzado Jacob... – o tom do meu irmão foi de repreenda o que não agradou ao cachorro. – Estes recém nascidos são completamente descontrolados e tem um foco somente, Bella. - vi minha bruxinha engolir seco. – Eles vão passar por cima de qualquer coisa para obtê-la, não são difíceis de abater, mas se te pegarem desprevenidos pode machucar feio ou até mesmo, matá-los.

- E o que estamos esperando, vamos treinar. – Emmett estava empolgado, louco por uma boa luta, aquele não tinha jeito mesmo.

- O que acham de dez horas na grande clareira?

- Perfeito! – concordou Jacob. – Tenha cuidado, Sam ainda está com aquela idéia fixa, é bom estarem todos juntos. – assentimos e agradecemos pelo aviso. – Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Esme convidou Beth e seus amigos para ficarem hospedados aqui, mas eles preferiram ficar na casa de Bella, já que pelo visto se tratava de dois casais.

- Podemos assistir ao treino? – Adrian perguntou passando o braço pela cintura de Beth.

- Sejam bem vindos. – Carlisle disse prontamente.

- Assim é bom, fazem companhia a Bella. – o olhar que minha bruxinha me lançou fez com que eu me arrependesse no mesmo instante.

- E quem disse que vou ficar parada? É atrás de mim que aqueles desgraçados estão, então não me venha com essa! Não vou ficar parada vendo vocês arriscando suas vidas pra me defender, em hipótese alguma, me ouviu? – bufei alto revirando os olhos, Alice estava certa, iria ser impossível deixá-la em casa.

- Você prometeu se comportar, se lembra?

- E vou, mas não vou me afastar de você Edward, nem por um segundo ouviu bem? Não me peça isso, não de novo. – senti um aperto em meu peito, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Tudo bem minha bruxinha, você vem com a gente, mas me prometa que vai se comportar. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Palavra de bruxa que vou. – disse fazendo aquele gesto estranho de novo.

No horário, fomos todos para o local marcado, onde os garotos preferiram ficar em sua forma de lobos, enquanto Jazz demonstrava o que fazer e o que não fazer contra um recém nascido. Treinamos bastante aquela noite e Bella ficou com Beth e os outros nos observando, enquanto lutava podia sentir seu olhar fixo em mim.

- Você fica muito sexy lutando... – disse de forma sussurrada quando a abracei. – Absolutamente sexy.

- O que tem em mente bruxinha? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? - respondeu mordendo os lábios, estava me provocando e ficava linda quando fazia aquilo.

Estávamos entrando em casa quando Alice estancou perdendo o foco, ela dividiu sua visão comigo...

***Nela Riley havia se decidido, estavam a caminho de Forks e chegariam por volta de seis da manhã, viriam pelas montanhas.***

- O que houve Edward, o que ela viu? – disparou Bella segurando meu braço.

- Eles estão se matando entre si, o que fez Riley antecipar o ataque, estão vindo para Forks, chegarão pelas montanhas, por volta de seis da manhã.

- Oh meu Deus! – lamentou Esme.

"_**Definitivamente eu não contava com isto." – **_Jazz lamentou mentalmente.

- Vamos matar alguns sugadores finalmente! – comemorou Embry e Quill, eu e meus irmãos reviramos os olhos, assim como meu pai.

- Foco vocês dois! –Bella ralhou furiosa.

"_**Tomara que ela não me transforme em um sapo, ela prometeu que o faria."**_- novamente revirei os olhos com tamanha idiotice.

- Temos que nos coordenar, precisamos deixar Bella em segurança...

- Sem chance, vou com vocês. – teimou.

- Bella se for não vou conseguir me concentrar, te defender e lutar ao mesmo tempo...

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que sei me defender. – retrucou exaltada.

- Sei disso, mas está grávida! Por Deus Bella me escuta pelo menos uma vez. – pedi a segurando firme. – Preciso que esteja segura, fique com Beth e os outros...

-NÃO! Não vou me afastar de você, não de novo, eu não posso...

- Por favor, Bella, a situação já está bem complicada, não dificulte mais as coisas.

- Edward tem razão Bella... – disse Beth. – Fique conosco filha, Adrian e Ian os acompanharão, eles nos manterão informadas, precisa pensar em você e em sua filha.

- Vocês não entendem! – esbravejou se soltando de mim.

- Bella? – chamou Alice. – Sei que é difícil pra você, mas ele precisa manter-se concentrado e com você em perigo, isso não vai acontecer, fique e mantenha-se segura... Ainda quero organizar seu casamento. – Bella revirou os olhos voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Promete que vai se cuidar e que vai voltar pra mim inteirinho? – sorri a puxando pra mim, sem me importar com os outros presentes.

- Eu prometo meu amor, minha bruxinha linda. – Bella me abraçou apertado, afundando o rosto no meu peito.

Chegamos à clareira antes do horário previsto, os lobos ficaram a espreita, olhei para minha família com preocupação, rogando pra que sobrevivêssemos ao que estaria por vir. As mentes ao meu redor faziam o mesmo, Jazz rogava para que Alice não se machucasse e Emm pedia por Rose, e que fosse uma boa luta. Carlisle estava abraçado a Esme e ambos preocupados conosco, seus filhos, os lobos estavam agitados, loucos por uma boa luta, pareciam não entender a seriedade da situação.

"_**Se ele morrer lutando aqui, ela fica livre pra mim."**_ - Jacob ponderou em pensamento.

"_**Se Edward morrer aqui, ela morre Jake, ouviu o que Bella disse ao bruxo?"**_- argumentou Quill.

"_**Nem pense nisso cara, a Bells enlouqueceria."**_ – afirmou Seth.

-Estão chegando!- alertou Alice, o cheiro forte e variado invadiu nossas narinas, procurava por ela entre eles, mas não encontrei. Logo os primeiros apareceram em nosso raio de visão, seus pensamentos eram completamente desconexos, estavam sedentos em Bella, a minha bruxinha. Saber daquilo aguçou minha ira, desforrei parte dela no primeiro que se aproximou arrancando-lhe a cabeça em um golpe preciso.

Estavam todos lutando, os lobos se uniram a nós e eram bons, muito bons, dois recém nascidos cercaram Seth, fui em seu auxílio, lutávamos lado a lado, um defendendo a retaguarda do outro, eles eram muitos e estávamos em um número bem menor.

"_**Onde ela está? Era para ela estar aqui!" **_– aquele pensamento me chamou a atenção, era Victória, ela queria Bella.

- Ela está aqui. – sussurrei para Seth que transmitiu em pensamento para os lobos, Jacob ficou em alerta, a desgraçada fez Riley acreditar que nós éramos os maus e que a fizemos sofrer demais, as coisas absurdas que disse ao idiota... Mas isso não diminuía minha raiva dele. Afastei-me da luta indo na direção dela, Victória estava sobre as árvores assistindo tudo de camarote.

- VICTÓRIA! Porque não desce aqui, vai perder a chance de vingar seu grande amor? – a provoquei.

"_**BASTARDO!" **_– gritou mentalmente.

"_**Do que ele está falando?"**_ – se perguntava Riley.

-Ela está usando você Riley, tudo isso é somente pra vingar a morte de seu verdadeiro amor, James... O vampiro o qual fiz questão de arrancar a cabeça.

- É mentira Riley, eu disse que eles eram cruéis, que fariam de tudo para colocá-lo contra mim meu amor.

-Ela vai se livrar de você, assim que toda esta palhaçada acabar. – insisti.

- Você está morto Cullen. – o idiota cuspiu furioso partindo pra cima de mim, enquanto ela continuava sobre a árvore observando.

-Acha mesmo que é pariu pra mim Riley? – o provoquei, ele avançou e me desvencilhei facilmente, estava assustado com Seth.

"_**Vai ver todos de sua família morrer e depois faço questão de me acertar com aquela humana."**_- aquele pensamento me desconcentrou e Riley me derrubou.

- Solte-o Riley Bear... – reconheceria aquela voz à milhas de distancia, mas o que diabos, ela fazia aqui?- Ou irá fazer companhia a James no inferno. – Bella estava a alguns metros de nós e Beth ao seu lado, assim como Adrian. Os olhos de Vitória fixos nela, todos se perguntavam o que ela fazia aqui, em plena luta?

- Bella sai daqui. – exigi sentindo Riley segurar minha cabeça, eu segurava seus braços pra que não a arrancasse.

- Agora não meu amor, depois a gente discute sobre isso está bem? Onde ela está?

- Nas árvores, a sua esquerda.

- Vou falar só mais uma vez Riley, solte-o, ou vai se arrepender amargamente. - ela usava com ele o mesmo tom que usou com James.

- Vai ver seu namoradinho morrer humana. – grunhiu forçando ainda mais.

- Depois não digam que eu não avisei. – ela estendeu a mão em sua direção e Riley me soltou caindo ao meu lado se contorcendo de dor, em um átimo eu estava ao lado de Bella que simplesmente estalou os dedos e o vampiro parou de se contorcer.

- O que é você garota? – perguntou ainda tonto.

- Seu pior pesadelo. Riley... – Bella deus alguns passos à frente e só então notei que usava um sobretudo que disfarçava sua gravidez. – Beth, pode ajudar os outros? Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. - ela assentiu indo para junto dos outros e com simples movimentos os laçavam longe, auxiliando minha família e aos lobos, Adrian se afastou se mantendo na dele. – Vai fugir Victória? Quando terá a oportunidade de estar conosco assim? Deixe de ser covarde! – Victória se lançou sobre Bella e por instinto fiquei diante dela para defendê-la, recebendo o ataque, a vampira me arremessou para longe de Bella.

"_**Finalmente vou ter minha vingança."**_ – pensou olhando mortalmente para Bella.

- Vai morrer humana inútil. – grunhiu indo pra cima de Bella.

- Depulso! – Bella sibilou a empurrando para trás.

- O que é você?

- Como disse ao seu parceiro, seu pior pesadelo, Victória! – em um estalar de dedos, Victória e Riley ficaram imóveis.

- O que está fazendo? – havia medo em sua voz.

- Você vem me atormentando há meses... – a cara de Bella não era das melhores. - Ameaçou liquidar minha família, ameaçou matar o meu futuro marido e queria me torturar lenta e dolorosamente, não é mesmo? - minha bruxinha perguntou debochada. – Quer ter a honra meu amor? – perguntou se voltando pra mim. – Quer arrancar a cabeça deles? – a frieza em sua voz me pegou de surpresa.

- Acabe logo com isto Bella. – pedi farto daquilo.

- Como desejar. – ela fechou os olhos se concentrando e desta vez não disse nada, ela tinha uma mão sobre a outra e entre elas uma pequena esfera de fogo surgiu, conforme as movia a esfera se expandia. – Vá para o inferno, e mande lembranças minha á Laurent e James... Há propósito, fui eu quem matou aquele imprestável do seu parceiro e não Edward.

Bella piscou para Victória e com um movimento rápido lançou a esfera que estava consideravelmente grande sobre ambos, o fogo os consumiu em instante, pude ver o choque pela mente de cada membro de minha família, assim como os lobos, os recém nascidos estavam mortos e finalmente o pesadelo havia acabado. Desta vez Bella não desmaiou, mas estava estranhas, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos estavam em punho e tremulas.

- Bella? – a chamei me aproximando cauteloso, ela abriu os olhos focando seu olhar no monte de cinzas a sua frente. – Acabou meu amor, o pesadelo acabou. – a puxei pra mim a envolvendo em meus braços, um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e Bella agarrou minha camisa com muita força.

- Se... Se eu não tivesse... Se eu não tivesse desobedecido... Você... – ela tentava falar entre soluços. - Você estaria morto.

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor... – pedi acariciando seus cabelos. – Olhe pra mim Bella... Veja meu amor, eu estou inteiro, como queria.

- Eu sei, mas tive tanto medo...

- Está acabado, Bella. – seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus. - O pesadelo acabou. – seu queixo voltou a tremer e um biquinho se formou em seus lábios, voltei a envolvê-la em meus braços. – Vamos pra casa meu amor, deve estar muito cansada, se esforçou demais.

"_**Leve-a para casa Edward, o esforço deve ter sido grande, e no estado dela isso não é nada bom."**_- meu pai alertou preocupado com ela.

- Sente-se bem? Não está sentindo fraqueza?

- Não! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Estou bem, não se preocupe, estamos bem. – disse esboçando um leve sorriso. – Mas estou faminta! – sorri revirando os olhos.

Depois de agradecermos a ajuda de Jacob e os garotos, voltamos pra casa, tomei um banho já que estava todo sujo de terra e sangue. Deixei a água cair sobre meu corpo, soltando um suspiro aliviado, finalmente aquele pesadelo havia acabado... Victória estava morta, assim como seu exército, não tivemos nenhuma baixa e ninguém foi ferido. Assim que terminei desci encontrando Bella conversando com Beth, Nikki e minha mãe, enquanto meu pai estava em um papo entrosado com Ian e Adrian.

- Já comeu? – perguntei me aproximando dela, envolvendo-a em meus braços.

- Ainda não, estava esperando você. – disse se recostando em meu peito. – Estou faminta!

- O que quer comer exatamente? – perguntei estalando um beijo em seus lábios enquanto acariciava sua barriga, ela já havia se livrado daquele casaco.

- Aqui está! – anunciou Emmett entrando pela porta com várias sacolas. – Comprei tudo o que pediu Bellinha. - em sua mente pude ver a satisfação que meu irmão sentia em agradar Bella.

- Aqui tem Milk shake de chocolate! Nessa tem quatro porções de batata frita e pedi seis hambúrgueres com molho especial como pediu! – minha noiva salivou ao ouvi-lo.

- Passa pra cá Emm. – sorri ao vê-la abocanhar com gosto um hambúrguer, vimos Bella devorar rapidamente tudo que Emm havia trazido.

"_**Pra onde vai tudo isso?"**_ – se perguntava o lesado com os olhos arregalados.

- Gastou muita energia, não é? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Acho que sim, mas agora estou pronta pra outra! – brincou limpado a boca, virando-se pra mim. – Nem acredito que estamos livres de Victória e... – parei de ouvir o que Bella disse me concentrando na visão de Alice!

**** Jane, Alec, Félix e Demetri estavam diante de Aro, ele dava ordens para que os quatro viessem averiguar o que acontecia, como temíamos o distúrbio de Seattle havia chegado á eles.****

- Edward? Edward o que foi? – despertei com a voz de Bella, Alice estava em seu quarto com Jasper.

- Alice teve uma visão. – em um átimo minha família estava toda a nossa volta, assim como os bruxos.

- E o que a vidente viu? – perguntou Nikki irritando Alice.

- Os Volturi... – os olhos de Bella saltaram. – Aro enviou sua preciosa Jane para averiguar a situação de Seattle.

- De quanto tempo dispomos? – perguntou Carlisle.

"_**Temos que tirar Bella de Washington, aqui não é seguro para ela!"**_ – alertou mentalmente.

-Dois dias, no mais tardar! – Alice disse precisa.

"_**O que faremos Ed, temos que protegê-la, se souberem dela... Não quero nem pensar!" **_– minha irmã pensava aflita.

- O que está acontecendo? Sejam claros, por favor! – pediu Bella semicerrando os olhos. – Não ouse me esconder às coisas Edward!

- Temos dois dias, precisamos tirá-la de Washington em dois dias!

- Porque tenho que sair daqui?

- Porque os Volturi não podem saber que está aqui Bella... – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Porque se Aro descobrir você, estaremos todos mortos!

- Ele tem razão Bella. – disse Adrian desta vez. – Você disse que eles chegam em dois dias? – perguntou diretamente para Alice.

- Isso mesmo.

- Voltar para Salen está fora de cogitação, lá não é seguro para ela. – lembrou Ian.

- As coisas estão se complicando. – todos olharam para Emmett que como sempre falava o óbvio.

"_**E se fossem para a ilha?"**_ – o pensamento de Esme me chamou a atenção.

- Prossiga Esme? – os bruxos nos olharam de um modo estranho.

- Só acho que Bella estaria em segurança na ilha, ninguém sabe sobre ela.

- Sua mãe tem razão, a ilha seria o lugar perfeito para mantê-la segura. – concordou Carlisle.

- Do que estão falando exatamente? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Temos uma pequena ilha particular, localizada na América do Sul.

- Uma ilha? Vocês têm uma ilha?

- Na realidade ela é de Esme, dei á ela há alguns anos, como presente de casamento! – meu pai piscou para minha mãe que sorriu encabulada.

- Deus do céu! – soltou Bella caindo sentada.

- E onde fica esta ilha Carlisle, em que lugar da América do sul?

- No litoral do Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, já ouviu falar?

- Não, conhecem? – perguntou se virando para os quatro bruxos.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Beth.

- Já passei pelo Brasil uma vez, é um país interessante! – comentou Ian.

- Podemos ir todos pra lá então e...

- Não Bella! – meu pai a cortou. – Nós ficaremos, você, Beth e seus amigos irão...

- Mas e os garotos? – bufei impaciente.

- Eles só têm que se manter em La Push, Bella. – minha voz saiu um tanto ríspida. – Os Volturi desconhecem sua existência, se permanecerem em La Push, continuaram sem saber.

- E vocês? Não podem ficar aqui e enfrentar os Volturi sozinhos. – teimou.

- Aro não está entre eles, não há perigo Bella, se vierem até nós, agiremos naturalmente, diremos que nós mesmos contivemos o distúrbio em Seattle.

- Você tem que partir Bella, tem que se manter segura, manter nossa filha segura... Por favor, vá com eles, eu estarei bem, minha família estará bem e assim que eles partirem, vou buscar você meu amor.

- Ele tem razão Bella! – concordou Beth.

- Promete que irá me buscar?

- Eu prometo!

- Então ta bom. – respirei aliviado, pensei que fosse teimar como sempre fazia.

Eu e Jazz providenciamos tudo para que partissem o mais rápido possível, flertamos um jatinho para levá-los, Carlisle passou a Ian todas as coordenadas.

- Lá encontrarão os caseiros, Miguel e Kaure, estarão à disposição de vocês, ligarei para eles assim que partirem. – Bella me olhava apreensiva, já havia falado com Billy e avisado aos lobos para permanecerem na reserva.

- Estou com medo. – a envolvi em meus braços, era tão duro deixá-la partir. – Não fique meu amor, olha pra mim Bella... – ela assim o fez. – É para sua segurança, para a segurança de nossa filha.

- Eu sei, mas queria que fosse comigo. – e lá estava aquele biquinho enlouquecedor.

- Sabe que preciso estar aqui, pra saber o quanto eles sabem, Bella. – ela somente assentiu afundando o rosto em meu peito.

Carlisle havia reservado sangue o suficiente para que Bella não passasse mal, estava devidamente armazenado em uma frasqueira de transporte, ele explicou a Beth como ministrá-lo. Entreguei uma quantia em dinheiro para Beth, porque se o fizesse a Bella, com certeza recusaria.

"_**Fique tranqüilo irmão! Ela vai estar segura lá." - **_Jazz pensou com a mão sobre meu ombro, estávamos na pista vendo o jatinho taxiar, pronto para levar o meu amor pra longe de mim outra vez.

- Acha que teremos problemas com os Volturi? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos da aeronave.

- Creio que não, pelo que Alice disse, eles estão vindo pelo problema em Seattle, bem ou mal já está tudo resolvido e o problema foi sanado, ponto final! – disse dando de ombros.

- Espero que esteja certo Jazz. – realmente eu rogava que sim, precisava de uma trégua, queria que minha filha nascesse em paz.

**Enquanto isso em Volterra... **

**POV NARRADOR**

Aro Volturi andava de um lado para outro em sua sala, no belíssimo castelo em Volterra. Estava impaciente, irritado com o distúrbio desencadeado em Seattle. Sabia que aquilo atrairia a atenção dos humanos, era essencial que a existência de vampiros continuasse oculta, era o que mantinha a ordem em seu tão adorado mundo sombrio.

- Jane? – chamou de onde estava.

- Sim mestre. – a jovem vampira se apresentou prontamente, Jane Volturi era a menina dos olhos de Aro, assim como seu irmão Alec.

- Quero você, Alec, Félix e Demetri em Seattle o mais rápido possível, esse distúrbio não me agrada, descubra quem está por detrás disto e puna-os com todo rigor de nossas leis. – ordenou entediado.

- Como desejar mestre.

- Não entendo porque os Cullen não nos alertou, é tão próximo ao território deles? – dizia o monarca mais pra si mesmo, do que para seus subordinados.

- Quer que passemos por Forks mestre? – ele olhou para a jovem diante de si e sorriu, adorava o modo como conduzia suas investigações e averiguações.

- Somente para averiguações, não quero atrito com meu amigo Carlisle! – na realidade ele gostaria mesmo era de saber como andavam os Cullen, ainda era ardente seu desejo de ter Edward em sua guarda com aquele dom tão precioso e a pequena Alice... Ah! Para ele seria um deleite. Invejava seu amigo mais que tudo, em sua mente deturpada achava que Carlisle era um vampiro de muita, mas muita sorte, já que ambos se recusavam terminantemente de fazer parte de sua guarda, preferindo viver ao lado dele naquela minúscula cidadezinha nos confins dos Estados Unidos.

- Será feito mestre.

- Isso minha doce Jane, vá e coloque ordem naquele pardieiro e me traga notícias de Carlisle.

**POV BELLA**

Não me agradava em nada partir e deixá-lo pra trás, mas era preciso, ainda não era hora de encarar os Volturi de frente, Edward estava certo, precisava proteger nossa filha. A ilha era um lugar encantador, Beth ficou boquiaberta com a belíssima casa a beira mar, tudo ali tinha o dedo de Esme, seu estilo e seu extremo bom gosto.

Por mais que eu tentasse me distrair, não conseguia relaxar, só pensava em Edward, em como ele estaria e em como seria a visita da guarda Volturi. Sorri ao ver os dois casais caminhando pela areia branquinha daquela praia maravilhosa, queria aproveitar tudo aquilo com Edward ao meu lado.

- Senhorita? – chamou Kaure, a caseira.

- O almoço está pronto.

- Obrigada Kaure. – ela sorriu e não tinha como não sorrir de volta, gostava de ouvir aquela língua tão peculiar, ela falava com sotaque, meio arrastado. Sua comida era deliciosa, eu praticamente devorava tudo que ela fazia.

Eu havia acabado de comer, os dois casaizinhos estavam namorando por ai, fui para o meu quarto de onde se tinha uma bela vista da praia, era tão lindo, e aquela enorme cama de docel era divina, na realidade era o quarto de Edward quando ia para lá. Sobressaltei ao ouvir o toque do meu celular, sorri ao ver que era o meu vampiro.

- Edward?

"Oi amor, estou á caminho Bella, logo nos vemos está bem?"

- Está vindo sozinho?

"Sim."

- E o que aconteceu? O que disseram?

"Conversamos quando eu chegar, está bem? Ao anoitecer estarei ai."

- Tudo bem, te amo!

"Também te amo, bruxinha!" – sorri abobalhada, desligando em seguida, desci pra ver se encontrava alguém e Beth estava com Adrian na sala.

- Nossa! Olha o tamanho deste sorriso, o que foi? – perguntou divertida.

- Edward chega ao anoitecer. – falei quase eufórica.

- Ele disse como foi à visita?

- Não, disse que diria quando chegasse, onde estão Nikki e Ian?

- Por ai, eu acho! – Beth respondeu dando de ombros. – Está na hora de tomar sua dose.

- Eu sei, vou para o meu quarto, tomo lá, está bem? – ela assentiu somente, subi novamente e preparei o meu copo com sangue O positivo. Tomei um banho relaxante naquela imensa banheira e me arrumei para esperar o meu noivo lindo, eu andava de um lado para outro, olhando no relógio sem parar, mas aquele bendito ponteiro não andava.

Meu coração disparou ao ouvir o som de uma lancha se aproximando, desci o mais depressa que pude, correndo para fora da casa, indo em direção ao pequeno píer.

- EDWARD! – soltei ao vê-lo saltar da lancha abrindo os braços, corri me jogando neles. – Senti tanto sua falta! – disse inalando aquele perfume delicioso que ele exalava.

-Também senti meu amor, minha bruxinha linda! – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, cheio de saudade. – E ai? Se divertiu muito?

-Como se não estava aqui comigo? – ele estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Eu amei tudo aqui, mas nada tem graça se você não está comigo pra compartilhar. – meu vampiro lindo soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, voltando a me beijar em seguida.

- Então vamos aproveitar juntos, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – concordei voltando a beijá-lo, estava feliz, me sentia bem e segura ali em seus braços.


	28. Chapter 28

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Agradeço as todas as reviews, ****um beijão a tods vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois que Bella partiu em segurança, nos reunimos com Billy e os garotos, para que convencessem Sam e seu bando a permanecerem em La Push, pelo menos durante a visita dos Volturi á Forks.

Billy foi de grande ajuda, Sam ainda estava com aquela idéia fixa de que minha filha era um perigo para o povo de Forks e La Push e não tinha quem o convencesse do contrário, nem mesmo depois de Jacob ter explicado a ele tudo o que os bruxos disseram. Alice monitorava cada decisão tomada por Aro e seus irmãos, vivia concentrada neles.

- O fato de Aro não vir com eles facilita muito... – comentou Carlisle. – Só teremos que arranjar uma boa explicação para o fato de termos contido o distúrbio sem a ajuda dos Denali.

- Aro está intrigado pelo fato de não termos comunicado a ele, já que somos o clã mais próximo do distúrbio, pediu para que viessem averiguar o porquê. – dizia Alice com o olhar fora de foco, em sua mente pude ver novamente aquele bastardo dando a ordem a Jane, Alec, Félix e Demetri.

- Temos um problema! – disse Esme, em sua mente pude ver do que se tratava e minha mãe tinha toda a razão, apesar de não me agradar em nada.

- Qual? – disparou Emmett.

- A casa está impregnada com o cheiro de Bella e dos lobos, se os Volturi vierem mesmo pra cá, poderão desconfiar de algo, concordam?

- Esme tem razão, o cheiro dela é forte e está por toda a casa, assim como o deles. – lembrou Carlisle.

E lá estávamos nós fazendo uma faxina na casa eliminando o cheiro delicioso de Bella, e o fedor dos lobos, encobrindo qualquer misero sinal da passagem deles por lá, fizemos o mesmo em sua casa. Os quatro passaram antes por Seattle, e no início da noite estavam diante da mansão.

- Carlisle? – disse Jane, em sua mente pude ver o quanto a sádica estava desapontada por não encontrar nada, queria punir alguém, e não hesitaria em fazê-lo. – Vejo que você e os seus estão bem, Aro mandou lembranças.

"Falsa!"- pensou Esme.

- Seja bem vinda Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri. – disse os cumprimentando com certo respeito. – Vamos entrar?

- Não é preciso! Só estamos de passagem... – aquela garota era mesmo arrogante. – Será que pode nos dizer o que houve por aqui?

- Claro que sim, uma vampira chamada Victória, uma nômade transformou humanos a esmo, desencadeando uma matança, mas como pode notar já contivemos e tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. – explicou Carlisle.

"_**Espero que ela engula essa."**_ – torcia mentalmente.

- Como vocês sete contiveram tantos recém nascidos? – perguntou Félix desta vez.

"_**Pelo que nos informaram eram muitos, mesmo sendo bons, seria impossível saírem ilesos de tal batalha."**_ – pensava enquanto analisava o potencial de cada um.

- Isso se deve ao fato de Jasper ter muita experiência com eles, é de conhecimento de todos que meu filho mais novo lutou na guerra por territórios há muitos anos atrás... – lembrou Carlisle. – Ele nos orientou e nos conduziu nesta batalha... Sem contar o fato de que nem estavam em tantos números assim, já que se matavam entre si.

- Entendo! – respondeu contrariado.

Jane e Alec estavam entediados demais para mais informações, Demetri acreditou já Félix ainda desconfiava.

- Porque não avisaram Volterra do acontecido? – indagou entediada.

- Porque demos conta do que houve... – retrucou Carlisle. – Contivemos o descontrole e limpamos a área, não há pontas soltas, tudo está em ordem e os humanos não fazem idéia do que houve, pois levamos a luta para fora da cidade. Não vejo porque incomodar Aro e seus irmãos com isso. – meu pai falou com altivez.

- Se é assim, creio que não temos mais o que fazer aqui.

- Mande lembranças minha á Aro, Marcus e Caius.

- Chegará a ele, pode ter certeza, Aro pediu para reintegrar o convite, Edward.

- Diga a Aro que agradeço a lembrança, mas meu lugar é ao lado de Carlisle, meu pai! – ela me olhou com desdém, me achava arrogante por recusar tal honra.

- Alice? – meu cunhado ficou tenso e os olhos de Jane foram para ele, que se conteve.

- Faço das palavras de Edward, as minhas, Jane.

- Sendo assim, vamos para casa! – disse se voltando para os outros três, assim que se foram respiramos aliviados.

- Eles caíram? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim, Félix ficou meio desconfiado, mas aceitou, nos darão sossego. – falei me sentindo aliviado.

Alice os viu a caminho de Volterra, meu pai ligou para Billy avisando que o perigo havia passado. Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas, iria buscar Bella! Liguei pra ela durante o vôo, avisando que chegaria ao anoitecer. Assim que atraquei a lancha vi Bella correr em minha direção, saltei da lancha e abri meus braços, minha bruxinha se jogou neles.

- Senti tanto sua falta! – dizia puxando o ar com força, eu fazia o mesmo me deliciando com aquele cheiro tão dela.

-Também senti meu amor, minha bruxinha linda! – a beijei com sofreguidão. - E ai? Se divertiu muito?

-Como se não estava aqui comigo? – retrucou. Estalei a língua revirando os olhos, Bella era mesmo absurda! - Eu amei tudo aqui, mas nada tem graça se você não está comigo pra compartilhar. – ri com gosto, era reconfortante ouvi-la dizer aquilo depois de tudo, não resisti e voltei a beijá-la.

- Então vamos aproveitar juntos, o que acha? -

- Perfeito!

- Ora veja, agora ela sorri! - provocou Beth se aproximando com Adrian.

- Beth, Adrian. – os cumprimentei com um aceno o qual retribuíram.

- Ela ficou bicuda todos estes dias, só se animou quando você ligou. – Bella lançou um olhar reprovador para Beth.

- Como foi às coisas por lá? – perguntou Adrian.

-Acreditaram em nossa versão dos fatos, Aro não estava entre eles, o que facilitou muito. – peguei minha bolsa indo com eles na direção da casa, encontrando Nikki e Ian sentados no sofá. Contei a eles como foi a visita dos Volturi a Forks.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Bella abriu um enorme sorriso assentindo, pedimos licença aos outros e fomos caminhar na praia.

- Quer dizer que estamos livres agora? – perguntou agarradinha a mim.

- Espero que sim meu amor, precisamos de paz para que nossa filha nasça com tranqüilidade.

- Acha que corremos risco deles descobrirem verdade?

- Acho difícil, mas Alice está de olho neles, não preocupe essa sua cabecinha com isso... – parei de caminhar a puxando pra mim, a envolvendo em meus braços. – O que acha de um mergulho?

- Estou sem roupa de banho. – arqueei as sobrancelhas, sorrindo para ela. – Oh meu Deus! Quer nadar nu?

- Qual o problema?

- Beth e os outros estão na casa e...

- Se é assim, vou te levar para um lugar especial... – disse a pegando nos braços, disparando para o outro lado da ilha, onde era completamente deserto. – Pronto, problema resolvido! Consegue enxergar? – era noite e não havia iluminação naquela parte a ilha, a única luz que existia era a da lua. Eu a via perfeitamente, enxergava tudo, mas ela... – Bella?

- Você fica ainda mais lindo sob a luz do luar, sabia? – ela me olhava encantada eu diria.

- Não tanto quanto você. – retribui o elogio, voltando a beijá-la, com ela ainda em meus braços.

Entre beijos nos despimos lentamente, novamente a peguei nos braços a levando para a água que estava com uma temperatura bem agradável, e ali naquelas águas mornas nos amamos. Depois de estarmos completamente saciada, por que eu ainda tinha fome dela, se pudesse passaria a noite toda a amando... Mas Bella estava grávida e teríamos que ir devagar.

- Confesso que estou ansioso para vê-la. – estávamos no meu quarto, onde Bella havia se instalado, eu acariciava sua barriga que estava um pouco maior.

- Também estou, espero que se pareça com você. – revirei os olhos, ela só falava aquilo, falamos muito sobre tudo que Beth e os outros contaram e Bella me contou algumas coisas que Beth havia lhe dito quando chegaram aqui.

Os quatro foram embora e Bella e eu ficamos por mais uma semana, somente eu e ela na ilha, não tenho palavras para descrever o quão maravilhoso foi passar aquele tempo a sós com ela. Mas estávamos de volta e meu pai atestou nossas faltas, e voltamos a nossa rotina. Bella continuava em casa, já Beth e os outros ficavam na casa de Bella,

**Março... **

Nossa filha se movia bastante e dava pra sentir, à medida que o tempo passava a anemia de Bella aumentava, mesmo com a dieta de sangue. O humor dela estava instável demais o que a deixava ainda mais sarcástica e temperamental.

Os bruxos ainda estavam por aqui e Alice ainda estava de olho nos Volturi. Sam e seu bando andaram rondando a mansão o que me deixou apreensivo, assim como Jacob e seu bando. Vi na mente de Sam que pretendia atacar quando deixássemos Bella sozinha.

Aquilo jamais iria acontecer, nos revezávamos nas caçadas e evitávamos nos aproximarmos da fronteira.

**Abril...**

A barriga de Bella estava bem maior, e Carlisle teve que aumentar a dose de sangue, pelo que disse conforme a pequena cresce sua necessidade aumenta. O apetite de Bella também aumentou, ela comia demais!

Alice insistia em saber quando nos casaríamos, mas Bella simplesmente não tocava no assunto, andava as voltas com o enxoval de nossa princesa, ela e Rose estavam mais ligadas, minha irmã estava fascinada com o fato de que muito em breve teríamos um bebê na casa.

Bella andava abatida, fraca, havia perdido peso mesmo comendo da forma que comia. Estávamos na sala de vídeo assistindo a um filme quando um estalo veio dela, seguido de um grito de dor.

Ao se mexer nossa pequena quebrou uma das costelas de Bella e aquilo me deixou apavorado, a regeneração dela foi lenta, Carlisle teve que imobilizá-la. Eu me odiava naquele momento, tudo aquilo era culpa minha, fui impulsivo e olha no que deu! Ela iria matá-la, nossa filha iria matar Bella, Jacob estava certo o tempo todo.

Carlisle estava preocupado, o estoque de sangue estava baixo e o hospital já estava em baixa, Emm, Jazz e eu, nós invadimos os hospitais daqui a Seattle e pegamos uma quantidade considerável de sangue, um pouco de cada para não dar na vista.

Consegui ler os pensamentos de minha filha que eram doces, felizes, aquilo me fez ver o quanto estava equivocado. Minha princesinha tinha muito mais de Bella do que de mim, era pura e doce como a mãe e não um monstro como eu. Bella já havia escolhido o nome, segundo minha linda noiva nossa pequena se chamaria Reneesme, uma homenagem a sua mãe e a minha, coisas da minha bruxinha linda.

**Maio...**

Estávamos entrando em maio e Bella entraria no oitavo mês de gestação, sempre que Reneesme se agitava, eu cantava pra ela, pra que ficasse quietinha, assim minha pequena não machucaria a mãe.

Sam continuava rondando a mansão, nem mesmo Ian, Nikki, Adrian e Beth conseguiram convencê-lo do contrário, estava irredutível. Por isso Jacob e seu bando passaram a fazer rondas pelo perímetro de nossa casa, e nós nos aliamos a eles é claro. Assim como Beth e os outros.

Bella havia tomado sua dose reforçada de sangue e estava conversando com Beth, Nikki, Esme e Alice. Eu estava com meus irmãos e meu pai com Iam e Adrian, ele adorava conversar com aqueles dois, saber como funcionava esse mundo paralelo deles, assim como o nosso!

- Edward? – Bella me chamou.

- Sim amor, precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntei indo pra junto dela em um átimo.

- Não seu bobo... – disse sorrindo, estava sorridente, tranqüila e serena. – Estive pensando e o que acha de nos casarmos em agosto?

"_**Até que enfim meu Deus!"**_ – pensou Alice comemorando.

- Agosto? Porque agosto?

- Reneesme nascerá em junho e meu aniversário é em setembro, fica no meio, o que acha?

- Perfeito meu amor, nos casamos em agosto então! – estalei um beijo em seus lábios e Bella logo tratou de aprofundar, nos apartamos com o limpar de garganta de Carlisle e Beth.

- Desculpem... – pediu Bella. – Me empolguei!

- Oh meu Deus! Até que enfim você se decidiu, temos tantas coisas á fazer, que dia será? Onde vai ser? Que horário? – disparou Alice.

- Alice... ALICE! – minha amada noiva praticamente gritou. – Respira criatura.

- Tecnicamente eu não preciso respirar. – retrucou aquele projeto de vampira.

- Hmmm... – Bella gemeu levando a mão ao pé da barriga.

- O que foi Bella? – Alice perguntou alarmada.

- Nada não, Reneesme se mexeu, foi só isso. – disse ainda fazendo careta.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – foi minha vez de perguntar, levei minha mão a sua barriga enorme. – Shhh... Fica quietinha Reneesme, senão vai machucar sua mãe. Bella tinha as mãos em meus cabelos, eu estava diante dela, abaixado.

O silêncio se fez e eu podia ouvir claramente o coraçãozinho acelerado de Reneesme, assim como o som do coração de Bella, eu continuava ali me deliciando com aquele som quando um estalo vindo de Bella me fez sobressaltar, seu grito de dor fez meus ouvidos estalarem.

-Foi outra costela pai!- em um átimo Carlisle estava junto dela.

-Se acalme Bella, vou imobilizá-la... – ele se calou ao ouvimos um estalo seguido de outro e Bella urrar de dor.

- Temos que levá-la para cima, lá posso examiná-la melhor. – assenti me abaixando para pegá-la, mas Bella me empurrou e uma golfada de sangue jorrou de sua boca assustando a todos, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir tantos eram os pensamentos.

- Bella? Bella? – chamei, mas ela não respondia, se debatia feito um peixe fora d'água, seus olhos reviravam me deixando apavorado.

- Edward pegue-a e a leve pra cima. – ordenou Carlisle, Bella se debatia em meus braços. – Alice chame Jacob...

- Pra que? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Porque ele é a família dela, além de ser descendente direto de Efrain, se acaso falharmos...

- Não vamos falhar Carlisle. – insisti.

- Traga-o Alice. – disse meu pai me ignorando. – E você faça o que pedi! – corri com Bella escada acima a colocando sobre a maca, Carlisle agilmente preparava tudo.

- Aplique nela pra mim. – pediu me estendendo uma seringa. _**"É morfina."**_ – completou mentalmente, fiz o que havia me pedido, Bella continuava a se debater. Jacob entrou na sala no mesmo instante.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou chocado. _**"Essa coisa ta matando ela!" – **_pensou me irritando profundamente.

- Ela entrou em trabalho de parto Jacob...

- Mas ainda falta um mês e...

- Também não entendemos, temos que agir rápido, mas se algo der errado, preciso que autorize a transformação. – Carlisle explicava enquanto preparava Bella.

"_**Edward? Pegue a seringa de prata e extraia o máximo de veneno que puder."**_ – pediu mentalmente, assenti me afastando de Bella.

- Aonde ele vai? – perguntou Jacob me olhando desconfiado.

- Ele tem que fazer algo muito importante, preciso que a segure filho. – sai da sala sem deixar de prestar atenção no que se passava lá dentro. Bella deu outra golfada de sangue voltando a si, rapidamente extrai o veneno voltando pra lá.

- Bella? Bella eu to aqui meu amor, se acalma ta bem?

- Edward... – sua voz saiu fraca, meu pai aplicou outra dose de morfina nela. – Ainda é cedo... O que faremos?

- Shhh... Não se preocupe meu amor, vamos fazer uma cesariana ta bem.

- Reneesme... Ela vai nascer...

- Sim meu anjo, minha bruxinha, ela vai nascer.

- Edward?

- Sim Bella.

- Se... Se por acaso eu não conseguir...

- Não diga isso Bella, por favor. – a repreendi.

- Se eu não conseguir, cuide dela está bem? Diga a ela que eu sempre a amei, desde que soube.

- Você mesma dirá a ela meu amor, não fale assim Bella.

"_**Vou fazer a incisão Edward, acha que consegue ficar aqui?" - **_assenti somente, mas antes que ele começasse, um estalo forte veio de Bella que se contorceu urrando de dor, caindo desmaiada em seguida.

- Foi à coluna, Edward... – disse meu pai fazendo a incisão, um jato de sangue esguichou sobre. – A pressão dela está muito alta, ela está tendo hemorragia. – dizia sem parar de trabalhar nela, ele retirou a bolsa a entregando a mim, a rasguei com meus dentes e sorri ao ver a linda menininha dentro dela.

- Oi Reneesme! Oi meu amor. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Entregue-a a Esme ou Rosalie, preciso de ajuda aqui. – pediu meu pai, Rose já estava aguardando do lado de fora.

- Ela ta morrendo! – dizia Jacob entre lágrimas. "_**ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!"**_ – acusou berrando mentalmente, simplesmente o ignorei, voltando pra junto de Bella. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos, mal podia sentir seu pulso.

- Há algo errado Carlisle, ela não reage, seu pulso está fraco.

- Estou fechando o mais rápido que posso, mas há muito sangue aqui Edward. – dizia compenetrado no que fazia.

- Vocês estão matando ela! – acusou Jacob.

- Se não calar essa sua boca te ponho pra fora daqui, ouviu bem! – praticamente gritei entre um rosnado.

- Pare... – a voz de Bella não passou de um baixo sussurro. – Não briguem, por favor... – pediu abrindo os olhos lentamente, voltando a fechá-los em seguida.

- Reaja Bella, sei que é forte meu amor, tem que reagir. – pedi ao seu lado, segurando firme sua mão.

- Acho que não vou conseguir...

- Vai sim... - minha voz saiu chorosa. – Não pode me deixar bella, eu não permito que me deixe ouviu? – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Então me torne sua meu amor... Me torne sua pra sempre.

- Jacob, tem que autorizá-lo, se esperarmos mais podemos perdê-la. – disse meu pai.

- Por favor... Jake... Autorize. – Bella pediu com um fio de voz.

- Não posso... Não posso permitir algo assim. – dizia entre prantos.

- Também sou... Descendente de Efrain, ta lembrado? – o provocou. – Autorize, eu imploro!

- Mas saiba que faço isso por você, somente por você... – ele me olhava com ódio ao dizer as palavras. Eu Jacob Black autorizo você Edward Cullen a transformá-la.

- Ótimo! Tome... – disse meu pai me jogando a seringa prateada que continha o meu veneno. – Aplique bem no coração.

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse fazer...

- Não filho, Bella foi clara ao dizer que queria ser transformada por você, sei que é forte e que conseguirá, saberá o que fazer, transforme-a em sua companheira para a eternidade. Venha Jacob, vamos deixá-los a sós.

Assim que saíram cravei a seringa em seu peito, injetando meu veneno direto em seu coração, beijei seus lábios, a mordendo no pescoço, pulsos, na parte interna das coxas, em vários lugares pra que o veneno agisse rápido. Estava acabado, agora era só aguardar, ouvi uma movimentação fora da casa, e batidas na porta.

- Entre Alice. – pedi já sabendo que era ela.

- Sam e os outros lobos estão cercando a casa, acham que Bella está morta e querem Reneesme.

- Eu sei, vi na mente dele, pode ficar com ela?

- Vá meu irmão, fique tranqüilo, vou banhá-la e deixá-la bem bonita. – assenti descendo, Rose e Esme estavam com Reneesme, Jacob e os outros lobos estavam com Beth e os bruxos os olhando pelas imensas vidraças.

- O que houve Edward? Porque está todo ensangüentado? – perguntou Beth, havia me esquecido daquele detalhe.

- Eles a mataram! – acusou Jacob.

- Não filho! – meu pai interveio. – Somente atendemos a um pedido da própria Bella, se não o fizéssemos Beth, a perderíamos.

- Vocês a transformaram? – havia perplexidade na voz de Ian.

- Sim, eu a transformei.

- Tem noção do que fez? – franzi o cenho olhando para Carlisle, não ler a mente daqueles quatro era tão insuportável quanto não ler a mente de Bella. – Isabella é uma bruxa Edward, e não é uma bruxa comum, tem noção do que fizeram?

- Porque estão falando assim? – perguntou meu pai.

- Bella é poderosa demais Carlisle, imagine todo este poder um uma recém nascida? – os olhos de meu pai saltaram, assim como o de Jasper, a compreensão veio, assim como o choque.

Rosalie desceu com Reneesme em seus braços, e tudo aconteceu muito, mas muito rápido, até mesmo pra mim. Jacob se lançou sobre elas e me coloquei entre eles fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse contra o meu. Rosalie rosnou alto assustando minha filha, Beth correu até ela a pegando dos braços dela.

Foi ai que tudo aconteceu... Jacob parou de se debater, seus olhos fixos em minha filha, de repente sua mente se encheu de ternura, amor e carinho... Pude ver pela mente de Jasper. Era um sentimento tão forte e tão intenso que de repente, senti como se não fosse mais a gravidade que o segurasse na terra e sim Reneesme... Jacob havia sofrido um imprinting e através de Jazz pude entender do que Bella falava, a intensidade de tal sentimento. Mesmo assim aquilo não diminuiu minha fúria e o atirei do outro lado da sala contra a parede.

- O que está havendo Edward? – perguntou Carlisle diante de mim, me contendo.

- Esse... Esse cachorro dos infernos teve a audácia de ter um imprinting com a minha filha que mal acaba de nascer. – todos se entreolharam chocados.

-Como teve coragem Jake! – ralhou Beth com Reneesme em seus braços.

- Sabe que não é algo que podemos controlar Beth, simplesmente acontece. – dizia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, olhando embasbacado para minha filha.

- Eu vou acabar com você. – cupi entre os dentes.

- Não vai não! – disse Carlisle. – Bella explicou a você como isso funciona, não é, não nos resta outra coisa a não ser aceitar.

- Mas é minha filha! É um bebê! – insisti.

- Edward seja coerente, sabe que as coisas não são assim, é preciso que Reneesme o aceite, e isso pode levar muito tempo, pode ser que não o aceite, mas até lá, terá que aturá-lo como protetor de sua filha. – dizia Beth.

- Já não basta eu ter que aturá-lo por Bella?

- Veja pelo lado bom Edward... – disse o cão sarnento. – Agora o pacto se desfez, a partir do momento que um lobo sofre um imprinting, nenhum lobo pode tocá-la. Sam terá que aceitá-la e respeitá-la.

- E o que você quer? Que eu lhe agradeça por isso?

- Não, só que me permita ficar ao lado dela, acompanhar seu crescimento e desenvolvimento...

- Quer dizer que ganhei uma babá tempo integral, é isso?

- Não pode permitir isso Edward! – disse Rosalie possessa.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Carlisle e Beth estão certos, eles sabem sobre isso? – perguntei me referindo á Sam e os outros.

- Não! Quando me rebelei, perdemos a conexão.

- Eles estão se preparando para atacar. – avisei ao ver o que se passava na mente de Sam e dos outros lobos lá fora. – Espero que este tal imprinting sirva de alguma coisa. – o idiota abriu um enorme sorriso.

"_**Vamos resolver isso sogrinho!" **_- um rugido saiu do meu peito assustando a todos.

- Não me provoque Jacob... – cuspi entre rosnados diante dele. – O fato de ter que aceitá-lo não me impede de quebrar alguns ossos seus.

- Me desculpe. – pediu sinceramente.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por mim e meus irmãos, Rosalie e Esme ficaram com Reneesme, assim como Beth. Já os três bruxos estavam mais atrás. Sam e seu bando estavam diante de nós, queriam Reneesme, acreditavam piamente que minha filha era um demônio que colocaria em risco os humanos.

- Sam... – chamou Jacob descendo as escadas. – Não há mais razão para lutar... – um rosnado ecoou no local.

"_**Não! Ela é uma ameaça!" **_– insistiu, estava irredutível, transmiti seus pensamentos aos outros.

"_**Essa coisa tem que morrer!"**_- pensava Paul.

"_**Como ele pode estar ao lado desses sanguessugas?"**_ – se perguntava Leah.

Sam ameaçou vir pra cima de mim e Jacob explodiu em sua forma de lobo se postando em minha frente, rosnando para o outro alpha.

- Pare Sam! – pediu Seth. – Jake teve um imprinting com Reneesme, não há mais motivo pra isso. – avisou o jovem lobo, Sam recuou assim como os seus.

"_**Isso é verdade?"**_ – perguntou diretamente pra mim.

-Infelizmente sim. – afirmei.

"_**Então a coisa muda, não iremos mais interferir, mas não estão autorizados a transformar mais ninguém, estamos entendidos?" **_

- Sim Sam, fique tranqüilo, não temos intenção de transformar mais ninguém, minha família está completa agora. – ele assentiu.

Ele foi para detrás das árvores e voltou em sua forma humana, ele e Carlisle conversaram sobre as novas diretrizes do pacto, enquanto isso fui para dentro, queria ver minha filha.

- Olha Edward, como ela é linda! – dizia Esme ao me entregá-la.

Não sei como definir o sentimento que tomava conta de mim naquele momento em que aqueles olhinhos castanhos e brilhantes como os da mãe encontraram os meus. Sua boquinha era perfeita, assim como as mãozinhas e quando me tocou, imagens de Jacob e eu discutindo invadiram minha mente.

"_**Jacob é bonzinho papai!" – **_ouvi uma voz infantil em minha mente, minha filha estava se comunicando comigo, dizendo que gostava da companhia daquele cão, também me mostrou o quanto estava sentida por ter feito Bella sofrer.

- Não se preocupe meu anjo, sua mãe ama demais você, sabe o que ela disse? Que ama você desde que soube que estava grávida... Logo ela irá acordar minha filha e estaremos todos juntos.

"_**O Jacob também?"- **_revirei os olhos sorrindo.

- Sim princesa, ele também. – um sorriso se formou naqueles lábios perfeitos. – aquela criaturinha tão pequena despertava um amor tão grande e incondicional.

"_**Ela está pronta!"**_ – avisou Alice, pela mente de minha pude ver que Bella estava em minha cama, minha irmã a deixou linda, simplesmente linda. Entreguei minha filha para Esme e fui ver Bella.

Ela estava tão quietinha, parecia adormecida, ouvia perfeitamente seu coração bater acelerado, mas não havia gritos, nada!

"_**Edward?"**_- meu pai chamou do lado de fora do quarto.

- Entre Carlisle.

- E ai? Como ela está?

- Não era pra ela estar gritado pai? Me lembrou que Esme, Rose e Emm gritaram bastante.

- Eu sei, talvez seja a morfina filho, não sei lhe explicar, teremos que aguardar Bella despertar.

- Acha que Bella vai se tornar um perigo? Ouviu o que Beth disse? – aquilo me preocupava.

- Não creio, mas estaremos preparados para quando ela acordar, não se preocupe filho, vai dar tudo certo!

- Assim espero pai. – os dois dias restantes eu dividi meu tempo entre Reneesme e Bella, estava na sala com minha filha quando vi pela mente de Alice um vislumbre de uma vampira deslumbrantemente linda e sexy.

- Ela está acordando, será em alguns minutos! – Alice disse se levantando em um salto.


	29. Chapter 29

**Desculpem a demora, **

**dia agitado hoje! **

**Mas aqui está o capitulo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

Entreguei Reneesme a Rose e disparei lá pra cima, estava ansioso, louco pra vê-la, mas meu irmão se postou diante de mim no topo da escada me impedindo de passar.

- Não pode ir lá sozinho Edward, perdeu o juízo? – disse Jasper.

- Saia da minha frente Jasper, ou arrasto você comigo. – falei entre dentes.

- Bella é uma recém nascida agora Edward, não podemos nos descuidar, vamos todos juntos se for preciso...

- Não vai tocar na nela, ouviu bem? Descontrolada ou não, não vou permitir que toque nela.

- Jasper tem razão filho, e acho bom que vocês também estejam presentes, se for preciso conte-la creio que seus poderes serão de grande ajuda. – Carlisle disse se dirigindo a Beth e aos outros bruxos.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos e a única coisa que via era a escuridão, nem mesmo uma sombra, era escuridão total e calor, muito calor como se eu estivesse fervendo. Voltei a fechar os olhos, estava com medo, muito medo, teria dado algo errado? Será que estava morta?

** - Isabella? – ouvi me chamarem, mas não era nenhuma voz conhecida, abri os olhos e mal pude crer no que via... Eram meus pais. 

- Putz! Eu morri não foi? Oh meu Deus! Eu morri e nem sequer conheci minha filha! 

- Te acalma criança... – disse o homem com sua voz grossa. – Você não morreu, está se transformando. 

- Mas não era pra eu estar berrando feito uma louca? – a mulher riu meneando a cabeça, era tão linda! 

- Você é diferente meu anjo, é uma filha de Maria e em suas veias também corre o sangue de teu pai. – dizia a mulher tocando meu rosto, senti uma paz e uma tranqüilidade me invadir. 

- Quem são vocês? 

- Sou Charlie, seu pai e esta é Renée, sua mãe. – em um impulso os abracei me aninhando nos braços dele. 

- Precisa ser forte filha, logo conhecerá sua pequena Reneesme, e voltará para o seu grande amor. 

- Vou ser uma vampira? 

- A mais poderosa que já existiu, pois acima de tudo é uma bruxa e uma bruxa muito poderosa. 

- Agora vá, está na hora de despertar para esta sua nova vida! Seja feliz meu anjo e lembre-se que sempre estaremos olhando por você! 

- Eu amo vocês. 

- E nós amamos você meu anjo, agora vá e lembre-se de que a magia corre em tuas veias minha filha! **

De repente eu estava naquele lugar escuro novamente, mas desta vez não havia calor, podia ouvir perfeitamente as vozes de Edward, Carlisle, Alice e todos os outros, assim como distinguir seus cheiros. Também podia ouvir os sons vindos da floresta, abri meus olhos e a claridade os incomodou, me fazendo fechá-los automaticamente.

**POV EDWARD**

- Bella? – a chamei quando seu coração parou, voltando a bater muito lentamente, ela se levantou em um salto ficando de pé no chão, sem ao menos vacilar. Estava ainda mais linda, a transformação acentuou suas curvas já perfeitas, seus cabelos chegavam a brilhar de tão sedosos. Deslumbrantemente linda! – Bella sente-se bem? – tentei me aproximar, mas Jazz não me deixava passar.

- Edward? – sua voz soou como musica aos meus ouvidos. - Oh Edward... – ela correu na minha direção, mas Jazz se pôs entre nós, a analisando, em sua mente pude ver o quanto me irmão estava chocado, pois Bella não se parecia em nada um recém nascido.

- O que foi Jazz? – Bella semicerrou os olhos com as mãos na cintura. - Não vai me deixar dar um beijo no meu noivo? – a gargalhada de Emm ecoou no quarto, e todos o acompanharam, aquela era a minha bruxinha.

- Não é isso... Era pra você estar diferente. – meu irmão ainda estava atônito.

- Não vou atacá-lo Jazz, acha mesmo que seria capaz disso? – um biquinho se fez nos lábios dela e em um átimo encurtei a distância entre nós.

- Claro que não meu amor! – disse diante dela, admirando a beleza da mulher diante de mim.

- Uau! – soltou me olhando encantada. – Você é ainda mais lindo do que eu podia ver! – revirei os olhos, Bella era mesmo absurda.

- Você é que está estupenda! Deslumbrante, linda, absurdamente linda! – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não seja exagerado Edward! – me repreendeu.

- Ele tem razão! – disse Alice. – Veja você mesma. – minha irmã a puxou para diante de um enorme espelho. Bella se apartou de mim, admirando seu reflexo, ela se colocou de lado, deu uma empinadinha na bunda, e sorriu. Parecia satisfeita com o que via.

- Eu não disse... – colei meu corpo ao dela sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você está ainda mais linda meu amor! – ela me olhou pelo reflexo e sorriu.

- Agora somos iguais... – Bella tocou minha mão ainda diante do espelho. – Não era para eu estar fria? – ao tocá-la novamente senti sua temperatura como a de Reneesme, morna. – Sinta Edward. – disse pegando minha mão a levando até seu peito, sobre seu coração que batia forte agora.

- Como? Como isso é possível Carlisle? – em reflexo encolhi a mão o que a assustou.

- Tem algo errado? – perguntou fazendo bico, meu pai se aproximou dela tocando em sua testa e seu pescoço.

"_**Ela tem a mesma temperatura de Reneesme!"**_ – pensou chocado_**. "Seu coração bate forte, mas até alguns segundos atrás estava parado, como é possível?" **_

- Como você se sente? – perguntou diretamente pra ela.

- Bem, me sinto bem e pelo que posso ver estou muito, mas muito bem. – disse voltando a se olhar no espelho.

- O que você sentiu Bella? – minha amada noiva franziu o cenho. – Durante a transformação, o que sentiu?

- Oh sim... Nada! Eu estava em um lugar escuro, muito escuro, não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali parada sem ouvir e ver nada além de um breu total, a única coisa que sentia era calor, muito calor como se eu estivesse fritando!

"_**Incrível! A morfina fez efeito então."**_- deduziu sorrindo.

- Mas teve um momento que... – Bella olhou pra mim, depois pra ele, em seguida para os outros. – Ouvi me chamarem... Um homem e uma mulher surgiram e de repente eu não estava mais sozinha no escuro e sim em um lindo jardim, parecido com a clareira!

- Um casal? Quem? – perguntou meu pai.

- Meus pais! – sua voz saiu embargada. – Ela era tão linda e ele alto, forte, muito bonito e altivo.

- Viu Renée e Charlie? – disse Beth desta vez se aproximando dela.

- Sim, eles disseram que eu era diferente e por conseqüência seria uma vampira diferente. - falou dando de ombros.

- Isso é inacreditável! – soltou meu pai ainda surpreso e curioso, muito curioso.

- Pelo que entendi, tenho uma ótima audição agora e com certeza vejo coisas que jamais vi antes, é como se antes eu andasse com uma camada que me impedia de ver com clareza.

- E força? – disse Jasper. – Possui força?

- Não sei... Vejamos, ela foi em sua velocidade vampirica e pegou um enfeite de bronze o esmigalhando em sua mão. – Wow! Acho que sim.

- Sente sede Bella? – Carlisle estava cheio de perguntas, aliás, todos estavam.

- Como assim?

- Sede filha, fome, compreende?

- Ooohh! Essa sede... – meu pai somente assentiu.

- Sinto uma leve ardência em minha garganta... Estranho... Não era para eu estar sedenta por sangue?

- Você mesma disse que é diferente. – disse minha mãe se aproximando. – Seja bem vinda de volta minha filha... – Esme a abraçou carinhosamente, pela mente de minha mãe pude ver que não se continha mais ao fazê-lo.

- Obrigada Esme!

**POV BELLA**

Ele era muito mais lindo do que meus olhos humanos podiam ver, confesso que mal pude crer ao me olhar no espelho, pela primeira vez em minha vida eu estava linda! Edward me tocava sem receio, podia sentir seu toque firme em minha pele, e aquele contacto fez meu coração disparar no peito... Espera ai! Ele não era pra bater certo? No entanto ele martelava em meu peito, forte e pulsante!

Contei a eles o que senti, o que vi, falei sobre meus pais assim como o que me disseram, os olhos de Carlisle brilhavam de curiosidade, deveria ter milhares de perguntas para me fazer, assim como Jazz e os outros. Mas tudo que eu queria naquele momento era estar com Edward, Esme me abraçou apertado e retribui com cuidado, com medo de machucá-la, já que descobri que sou forte também.

- Edward, eu acho melhor levá-la pra caçar e...

- Caçar? Vou ver você caçar? – meu noivo lindo e imortal sorriu daquele jeito torto fazendo meu coração disparar novamente, me deixando completamente deslumbrada.

- E acho melhor irem rápido, porque do modo como se olham, vão se pegar aqui mesmo! – aquele comentário só poderia mesmo ter vindo daquela mente deturpada de Emmett.

- Vamos caçar? – Edward perguntou tocando meu rosto, ele mordia os lábios com força delineando os meus com seu polegar.

- Claro! – respondi absorta naqueles olhos dourados e naquela boca absurdamente tentadora.

- Vão, depois conversamos! – disse Carlisle, Edward me guiou até a sacada, mas estanquei.

- E Reneesme? Como ela está?

- Nossa filha está ótima, Rosalie está com ela agora, vamos? – assenti vendo Edward saltar e cair de pé como um gato, com charme e estilo.

"_**Ótimo! Vou me estabacar bonito."**_- pensei comigo mesmo, ele me esperava lá em baixo.

- Vem Bella.

- Se eu fizer isso, vou me estabacar ai embaixo! – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não vai amor, venha eu te pego. – insistiu.

-Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – puxei o ar com força e saltei caindo nos braços fortes dele.

- Viu! – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus, aprofundei o beijo e me surpreendi ao sentir Edward me apertar contra si, e me beijar de forma ainda mais avassaladora.

- Wow! Como teve coragem de esconder isso de mim. – ele sorriu colando sua testa a minha.

- Por mais controlado que eu fosse... – Edward roçou seu nariz ao meu. - Você ainda era muito frágil...

- E agora não sou mais! – conclui.

- Não! – pude ver seus olhos dourados brilharem ainda mais intensamente ao dizer aquilo.

- Vamos caçar? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, o senti estremecer, ele me colocou no chão e corremos lado a lado até chegarmos ao rio que cortava a propriedade, em um salto Edward pulou o rio caindo há alguns metros da margem. – Metido! – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, no entanto ele gargalhava do outro lado, semicerrei os olhos tomando distancia e saltei caindo sobre o salto alguns metros diante dele. Olhei pra ele estalando um beijo no ar, disparando floresta adentro, novamente ouvi sua gargalhada.

- Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de mim? – disse ao meu lado, ele era mesmo muito rápido.

- E quem disse que eu quero fugir de você bonitão? – falei estancando, Edward fez o mesmo, mas alguns metros adiante, voltando em seguida.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

- Está sentindo? – disse farejando o ar, ele fez o mesmo e seus olhos saltaram.

- O que vai fazer Bella? – seu olhar estava fixo em mim, esperando qualquer reação, qualquer movimento em falso, novamente farejei o ar.

- Humanos, montanhistas, pelo menos uns três... Estão há aproximadamente a um quilometro e meio daqui.

- Bella...

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward! – ele me olhou confuso. – Achou mesmo que eu seria capaz de atacar um humano?

- Não te atraiu? O cheiro do sangue?

- Não! Sabe o que me atrai?

- O que?

- Esse teu cheiro... – me aproximei dele roçando meu nariz pelo seu pescoço. – Ele me deixa completamente louca!

- Bella... – Edward arfou.

- Eu tenho fome de você, Edward... – colei meu corpo ao dele, me esfregando nele como uma gata no cio. - Sede de você... – ele me calou com um beijo, um beijo voraz, selvagem.

Não havia delicadeza, não havia pudor, somente desejo, um desejo enlouquecedor. Minhas mãos agilmente desabotoaram sua camisa, ele não foi nada gentil e com um puxão se livrou do vestido o fazendo em pedaços.

Em um moimento rápido me virou, chocando minhas costas contra o tronco de uma imensa árvore, seus lábios abandonaram os meus percorrendo meu corpo entre beijos e lambidas, em alguns pontos ele mordia me fazendo gemer alto.

Senti minha calcinha deslizar por minhas pernas e ser atirada ao léu e meu noivo imortal me invadir com sua língua, ele estava de joelhos, havia apoiado minhas coxas em seus ombros me levando ao delírio.

- Você é deliciosa, Bella... – disse voltando a me lamber e chupar com vontade. – Gostosa demais, cheirosa demais.

- Edward... – gemi alto movendo meu quadril em um ritmo alucinante, não demorou e explodi em um prazer tão intenso que meu corpo todo estremeceu, minha mente esvaziou por completo e o calor que me consumia foi se abrandando à medida que meu corpo foi relaxando.

- Como eu disse... – Edward se ergueu com um sorriso satisfeito, lambendo os lábios em sinal de satisfação. – Você é gostosa demais!

- Sou é? – ele assentiu sorrindo, em um movimento rápido fiz com que se chocasse com a árvore, o prendendo ali. – Então vejamos se meu paladar está mais apurado. – um sorriso sacana se fez nos lábios dele, o toquei sobre o jeans sentindo o tamanho de sua excitação, estava tão duro, tão firme.

Em uma velocidade alucinante desafivelei o cinto arriando suas calças, vendo seu membro saltar pra fora. O prepúcio brilhava devido à excitação que saia dele, o acariciei enquanto beijava Edward da mesma forma que ele havia me beijado, o ouvindo gemer entre o beijo. Abandonei seus lábios deslizando os meus por sua pele branca, sedosa e macia, lambi seus mamilos, os beijando em seguida, sem parar de acariciá-lo.

- Bella... – gemeu dando com a cabeça no troco, tamanho era seu tesão, desci seguindo aquela trilha de pêlos que levava a perdição, a minha perdição. Beijei seu prepúcio o encaixando em minha boca, em seguida lambi toda sua extensão acariciando seus testículos.

Sorri ao ouvir seus gemidos tão masculinos, o coloquei em minha boca até onde dava, as mãos de Edward foram para os meus cabelos os prendendo. Enquanto ele se aprofundava ainda mais em minha boca, podia senti - lo em minha garganta.

- Oohhh... Bella... Que boca gostosa... – dizia entre gemidos investindo contra ela, Edward tentou sair quando as investidas ficaram mais intensas e constantes, anunciando o gozo, mas eu o mantive ali dentro de mim sentindo seu gozo escorrer pela minha garganta. Ele recostou relaxado no tronco, me ergui lambendo os lábios engolindo o que havia sobrado. Eu estava completamente nua diante dele, que me olhava completamente apaixonado.

- Você está deslumbrantemente linda! – disse se livrando da camisa, assim como de suas calças, não pude deixar de notar que estava excitado de novo, bem excitado. Ele me puxou pra si voltando a me beijar, se encaixando em mim com perfeição.

- Edward... – o chamei enquanto nossos corpos subiam e desciam em uma dança erótica sincronizada.

- O que? – disse entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, eu estava cavalgando sobre ele.

- Me morda... – ele parou instantaneamente o que estava fazendo.

- O que? – voltou a perguntar chocado.

- Quero que me morda enquanto faz amor comigo.

- Enlouqueceu?

- Por favor...

- Bella...

-Sei o que estou fazendo Edward, não vai me machucar meu amor, sou uma vampira agora!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Tente, somente, tente. – insisti voltando a encaixar seus lábios na curvatura do meu pescoço, voltando a cavalgar sobre ele. Senti suas presas entrarem em minha carne e Edward soltar um gemido de prazer ao me sugar. O prazer era ainda mais intenso, expus minhas presas as cravando em seu pescoço o sugando da mesma forma, sentindo seu sangue descer pela minha garganta.

Em questão de segundos atingimos o ápice, lambi onde havia mordido e Edward fez o mesmo, não saberia colocar em palavras o que sentia naquele momento.

- Isso foi...

- Mágico! – conclui voltando a beijá-lo, a amá-lo. Edward não se poupava, não se continha, liberou todo seu potencial, me amando de diversas formas e das mais inusitadas... Deixei que realizasse todas suas fantasias, pois muitas delas eram as mesmas que as minhas.

Estávamos tão absortos em nossa bolha de desejo e prazer que não vimos anoitecer e amanhecer, estávamos insaciáveis, quanto mais o tinha, mais o queria e por várias vezes nos alimentamos um do outro literalmente.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntei olhando o céu nublado de Forks, tão diferente do da Ilha Esme.

- Creio que quase dois dias, por quê?

-Dois dias?

- Sim, também me assustei, acho que exageramos. – disse divertido.

- Não foi exagero, foi amor, muito amor, precisávamos saciá-lo.

- Está satisfeita?

- Oh sim, muito e você?

- Bota satisfeito nisso! – não agüentei e ri, a cara dele ao dizer aquilo foi demais!

- O que foi?

- Tem noção do quanto fica lindo com essa cara de safado?

- Eu não tenho cara de safado! – se defendeu.

- Não mesmo, mas você fez uma que ficou muito fofa.

- Também não sou fofo... Sou um vampiro e muito macho! – novamente eu ri, ele havia falado igualzinho ao Emmett!

-Isso eu sei perfeitamente meu caro... – falei brincando com os pêlos de seu peito. - Agora entendo porque aquela doidivana da Tanya não larga do teu pé! – falei sem pensar, ele ficou sério, muito sério. Fechou a cara se levantando, vestindo-se em um piscar de olhos. – Desculpe Edward. – pedi sinceramente.

- Precisamos caçar antes de voltar, portanto temos que ir agora.

- Mas já!

- Gastamos muita energia, preciso caçar. – seu tom foi frio, ele definitivamente estava bravo.

- Tudo bem... – me chutei mentalmente por ter estragado o clima. – Mas como eu vou voltar? Você rasgou meu vestido e não faço idéia de onde foi parar minha calcinha. – ele nada disse, desapareceu das minhas vistas voltando em um piscar de olho com ela em sua mão, estendida pra mim, assim como sua camisa.

- Se vista. – peguei as roupas assentindo novamente. – Siga-me. – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem, minha vontade era de mandá-lo á merda, mas mordi minha língua antes de fazê-lo. Edward disparou pela floresta e eu o segui. Corremos por algum tempo, eu já podia sentir o cheiro de alguns cervos que bebiam água em um riacho próximo, assim como um cheiro diferente.

Vi que sobre uma das árvores havia um belo leão da montanha, era grande, ele observava o grupo de cervos como nós. Fechei meus olhos e deixei meu instinto me levar e saltei sobre o animal cravando minhas presas em sua jugular, senti seu sangue descer pela minha garganta, não era tão bom quanto o de Edward, mas me sustentaria.

Quando terminei vi que Edward se alimentava de um dos cervos, estava impecável, sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar, enquanto eu estava descabelada e cheia de folhas, já que o animal não parava quieto e caímos da árvore.

- Você foi esperta! – disse se aproximando de mim. – Pegou a presa maior.

- Só segui meus instintos. – falei dando de ombro.

- Isso mesmo!

- Como consegue ficar assim? – apontei pra ele que finalmente sorriu. – Não tem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, parece que saiu do banho!

- Anos de pratica, com o tempo você aprende novata! - me provocou. - Ainda tem fome?

- Não! – respondi atravessado. – Estou bem satisfeita.

- Vou precisar de pelo menos mais uns dois cervos, vem comigo?

- Te espero aqui. – ele assentiu saindo, subi no alto de uma das árvores e pude vê-lo espreitar sua presa... Edward ficava tão sexy fazendo aquilo, seu modo de andar, o seu olhar, tudo nele lembrava um felino, um leão!

Durante o caminho de volta pra casa ficamos em silêncio, não estávamos muito longe quando decidi quebrá-lo.

- Acha que posso conhecer Reneesme? – minha pergunta fez com que finalmente ele olhasse pra mim.

- Não vejo problema, você não age dentro dos padrões, é controlada e não creio que vá atacar nossa filha.

- Porque sou tão diferente?

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder Bella, mas tenho pra mim que o fato de você ser uma bruxa explica muita coisa.

- Entendo!

- Hey! – disse me puxando pra si. – Não fique assim, as coisas vão se esclarecer Bella, Carlisle, Beth e seus amigos, nos ajudarão a entender o que se passa com você, porque é tão diferente.

- Porque tenho que ser tão esquisita? – ele riu depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Você não é esquisita, só é diferente!

- Eu realmente sinto muito Edward, falei sem pensar...

- Shhh... Esqueça Bella! Simplesmente esqueça. – pediu me beijando, me fazendo esquecer tudo á nossa volta, reacendendo aquele desejo insano e lá estávamos nós, nos amando novamente. Tentamos entrar sem sermos vistos, mas creio que minha sorte não tenha mudado com a transformação... Encontramos Emmett próximo da casa.

- Caraca! O que houve com vocês? – disparou o animal.

- Será que dá pra ser discreto Emm, pelo menos uma vez em sua existência? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes. Não precisei me virar pra saber que tanto os Cullen quanto os bruxos estavam na varanda olhando para nós.

- Oi! – foi o que conseguir dizer sentindo meu rosto arder violentamente.

- Ela está corada? – ouvi o animal próximo a nós dizer. – Porque ela ta corada?

- Vão se recompor... – disse Carlisle em um tom divertido. – Temos muito que conversar. – Edward e eu assentimos e disparamos para cima e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Depois de um belo banho, optei por uma calça leggin, botas de salto e cano longo e um vestido de malha grossa colado ao meu corpo, o moldando perfeitamente.

- Bella? – Edward chamou batendo na porta, estava simplesmente lindo em um jeans escuro e uma camisa branca, dobrada até o cotovelo e com três botões abertos.

- Você está linda, pronta?

- Sempre. – respondi piscando pra ele que sorriu me beijando.

Eu estava sentada na sala com Edward ao meu lado, estavam quase todos lá, menos Rosalie, que estava com minha filha. Tanto os Cullen quanto os bruxos me olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

- Estou aqui, responderei a tudo que quiserem saber.

- O que fizeram todo este tempo na floresta?

- Emmett! – Edward o repreendeu.

- Creio que não seja de sua conta e se me perguntar isso mais uma vez, faço você ficar mudo, estamos entendidos? – o idiota passou os dedos diante dos lábios como se os fechasse com zíper.

Edward parecia orgulhoso ao contar a todos o modo como peguei um leão da montanha, assim como o fato de termos cruzado com montanhistas. Descreveu o modo como reconheci o cheiro antes mesmo dele e de como os ignorei dizendo que jamais atacaria um humano.

-Como isso é possível? – dizia Jazz. – Isso não faz sentido nenhum pra mim Carlisle, faz pra você?

- A Bellinha nunca fez sentido pra mim. – olhei para Emmett que se encolheu voltando a trancar a boca.

- Confesso que não sei Jasper! Tudo nela é tão novo, jamais em minha existência me deparei com um recém nascido tão controlado...

"_**Devo dizer a ele que quase violentei meu noivo na floresta? Que o ataquei de forma insana? Acho melhor não!"**_- pensei comigo mesma.

- Algum de vocês já ouviu relatos que tal vampiro tenha existido? – perguntou se voltando para Beth, Adrian, Nikki e Ian.

- Porque nunca houve alguém como ela Carlisle... – Ian respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Isabella não é simplesmente uma vampira, é uma nova espécie de vampira, compreende? – pelo semblante dele eu duvidava muito que ele tivesse entendido algo, assim como o restante na sala. – Deixe-me esclarecer, Isabella pode ser considerada uma nova raça de vampiros, uma extremamente poderosa, compreende?

- Estou começando a entender meu amigo, o fato dela ser uma bruxa pode ter desencadeado essa mudança?

- Provavelmente, pois nós bruxos apesar de sermos "humanos", nascemos com a magia em nosso sangue e Bella já havia atingido sua maturidade e com ela todo seu potencial. Até onde sei o veneno de um vampiro ao entrar na corrente sanguínea altera o corpo, lhe dá força e aguça seus sentidos, correto!

- Perfeitamente! - ninguém abria a boca enquanto os dois falavam.

- Imaginem quando isso acontece há alguém que já tem um grande poder dentro de si... – os olhos de Carlisle saltaram, assim como os de Edward. – Posso garantir caro Carlisle que Isabella se tornou a vampira mais poderosa de seu mundo.

- Tá bom... – disse com deboche. – Conta outra Ian. – aquilo era impossível... Eu a vampira mais poderosa... De onde ele tirou isso? – O que tinha no seu café da manhã, me diz?

- Bella! – Beth me repreendeu.

- A qual é gente? Olhem pra mim, até parece que isso seria capaz... Sou eu... A Isabella, aquela que até pouco tempo era um desastre total!

- Ele tem razão, Bella. – Carlisle afirmou sério, cai sentada novamente.

- Proponho nos unirmos Carlisle... – disse Ian. – Precisamos unir forças e descobrir todo seu potencial, precisamos testá-la.

- Como assim testá-la. – Edward parecia não estar muito contente com aquilo.

- Testar seus poderes Edward, nós como bruxos e vocês como vampiros vamos treiná-la para que esteja apta para o que vamos enfrentar...

- Do que você ta falando Ian?

- Do que está por vir, uma verdadeira guerra meus caros amigos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo extra de feriado!**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**POV EDWARD**

Os pensamentos ali eram dos mais variados, Bella caiu novamente sentada com o olhar perdido. Ian queria treiná-la para uma guerra? De que guerra ele estava falando?

- Como assim uma guerra? Do que está falando exatamente? – agradeci mentalmente ao meu pai pela pergunta.

- Como acha que Aro e seus irmãos reagirão quando souberem de Isabella? Isso sem contar a pequena... Ele e Irons irão surtar... Tamanho poder vai gerar uma verdadeira guerra para possuí-lo e nós estamos entre eles e o poder absoluto! – o que Ian dizia fazia sentido, todos viriam atrás de Bella.

- Até onde sei Aro é um ser sem escrúpulos que faz de tudo por poder, certo?

- Absolutamente. – respondi por meu pai.

- Irons não é muito diferente, eles já se uniram uma vez e pelo mesmo motivo, temos que manter Isabella oculta enquanto a treinamos...

- Mas eu já treinei com Beth, aprendi a lutar e...

- Querida, aquilo não foi nada, precisamos treiná-los também, todos aqui precisam estar aptos para uma verdadeira guerra entre bruxos e vampiros, isso inclui seu amiguinho lobo também.

- Jake? O que Jake tem com isso?

- Não creio que ele vá querer ficar de fora depois do que aconteceu.

- E o que acontece? – Bella disse se levantando em um salto, me chutei mentalmente por ter me esquecido de contar.

"_**Shiii... Agora ferrou!" **_– pensou Emmett.

"_**Tomara que ela castre aquele cão sarnento." **_– pensava Rose que estava com Reneesme em seu quarto.

"_**Será que ela vai brigar com o totó?" **_– se perguntava Alice.

- Ela não sabe? – perguntou Carlisle, somente assenti imperceptivelmente, mas minha amada noiva viu.

- O que você está me escondendo Edward? – seu tom era sério.

- Não estou escondendo nada Bella, eu ia te contar, mas acabamos nos distraindo e... – ela sorriu sem graça corando violentamente, me perguntava onde foi parar aquela vampira sedenta e fogosa de momentos atrás? – Este é um assunto entre você e seu amigo Jacob.

- Onde está Jacob?

- Ele logo estará por ai, acredite em mim. – disse Alice, - Aquele lá praticamente se instalou aqui.

- Carlisle? Acha que posso finalmente conhecer minha filha?

"_**Acha que ela pode filho?" **_– perguntou mentalmente.

- Perfeitamente... – respondi ao seu pensamento. – Bella não fará nada a Reneesme. – disse piscando pra ela que sorriu.

- Se é assim então vou buscá-la. – minha mãe disse se pondo de pé.

"_**Não acho isso uma boa idéia, pode ser arriscado demais."**_ – pensava Rosalie com minha filha em seus braços, ao invés de entregá-la a Esme.

_- Rose seu irmão pediu pra levá-la_. – minha mãe pediu.

_- Bella é uma recém nascida Esme, isso é loucura!_ – argumentou Rose, sem entregá-la, subi em um átimo ao ver um biquinho se formar nos lábios de Bella.

- Como ousa Rosalie? - pelos pensamentos ali, vi que minha irmã monopolizava minha filha, agia como se fosse sua.

- Entregue Reneesme, Bella quer vê-la. – meu tom foi firme.

- Tem certeza disto? – disse apertando Reneesme contra o peito.

- Ela é a mãe! – afirmei. – Portanto entregue Reneesme a ela agora, Rosalie. – relutante ela me entregou minha pequena, desci entregando minha princesa para a mãe.

– Esta é a nossa princesa meu amor, Reneesme Calie Cullen como você queria.

- Oi pequena... – Bella a segurava com delicadeza. – Eu sou a sua mãe, você é tão linda! – dizia acariciando os cabelos acobreados de minha princesa. – Linda como seu pai. – revirei os olhos ouvindo os outros rirem.

- Ela tem um dom peculiar Bella. – Esme disse ficando ao seu lado, Reneesme tocou o rosto de Bella, pela mente de minha filha pude ver o que lhe mostrava... Mostrou o quanto Rosalie era carinhosa com ela, o quanto amava á nós dois, minha princesinha mostrava a sua mãe o quanto sentia por tê-la machucado e o quanto a amava e para o nosso espanto lágrimas de sangue escorriam pelo rosto de minha Bella.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntei segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse pra mim.

- Ela é tão perfeita... É tão linda... Valeu a pena, não valeu? – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Cada chute, cada copo de sangue, valeu à pena ter lutado por ela, olha pra isso Edward, ela é nossa... Minha e sua, pra eternidade! – senti um nó em minha garganta, a emoção tomou conta de todos.

- Não tenha dúvidas meu amor, Reneesme foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu depois de você. – abracei as duas. – Vocês são tudo pra mim, por vocês eu mato e morro Bella.

- Não diga isso! – pediu acariciando meu rosto. – Juntos lutaremos para que ela viva livre e cumpra seu destino, sem ter que se esconder de ninguém... Juntos Edward, sempre juntos, eu e você.

- Eu e você. – afirmei colando meus lábios aos dela, Bella estava fascinada em nossa princesa, sentou-se com as mulheres e dispararam a falar.

- Vai ao hospital hoje? – perguntei a Carlisle como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, meu turno é á noite esta semana, por quê?

- Depois passo por lá, preciso conversar com você. – ele assentiu franzindo o cenho, não demorou e aquele cachorro do Jacob estava lá.

- Bells? Pensei que estivesse espumando pela boca como aqueles doidos que abatemos! – brincou a abraçando, sinceramente eu não vi a hora dela castrá-lo.

- Que bom ver você também Jacob. – disse retribuindo o abraço torcendo o nariz. – Credo Jake! Você fede demais! – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Você também não tem um dos cheiros mais agradáveis. – retrucou o animal.

- Nossa! E eu achando que eles implicavam com você! Cruzes! – minha noiva disse tapando o nariz. – E ai? O que tem pra me contar? – ele franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- Eles disseram que você tem um assunto pra tratar comigo...

"_**Contou a ela?"**_ – perguntou mentalmente.

- Não! Este é um assunto entre vocês dois, não quero me meter. – Bella me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Desembucha Jacob Black!

"_**Caramba... O que eu faço agora?" **_– confesso que estava me divertindo muito com aquilo.

- É que... Lembra quando meu pai te contou sobre o imprinting?

- Hamram. – grunhiu Bella. – Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Você... Isso é maravilhoso Jake... Você sofreu um imprinting? Isso é mesmo maravilhoso meu amigo, quem é a sortuda? – vi o cachorro engolir seco.

"_**Eu to fudido!" **_– gargalhei ao ouvir seu pensamento.

- Anda Jake... – ironizou Emmett. – Diz pra Bellinha quem é a sortuda.

- Isso mesmo Jacob, conte a ela. – emendou Jasper.

- Conta logo de uma vez totó! – provocou Alice.

- Totó? – Bella fez careta ao dizer aquilo.

- Você não sabe da última! – aquela tampinha estava mesmo se divertindo com a agonia de Jacob. – Agora temos cães de guarda e o totó ai comanda o bando!

- Alice! – minha amada noiva a repreendeu.

- Vai me dar razão Bella, espere e verá!

- Vocês querem parar com isso... – pediu bufando impaciente. – Quem é a garota Jake? Porque tanto suspense?

- Reneesme. – ele disse tão baixo que até mesmo para nós ficou difícil de entender.

- O que?

- Foi com Reneesme. – os olhos de Bella saltaram, seu coração batia muito rápido, ela semicerrou os olhos encarando Jacob.

- Está dizendo que você Jacob Black, teve a audácia de ter um imprinting com a minha filha? – sua voz era fria e seu olhar cortante.

"_**Ela vai capá-lo!"**_ – pensava Emm.

"_**Deus! O que ela vai fazer?"**_ – se perguntava Esme preocupada.

"_**Tomara que ela o quebre todo!"**_ – pensou Rosalie.

"_**Pobre garoto!"**_ - o pensamento de Carlisle me fez rir.

- Posso saber do que está rindo senhor Edward? – ela se voltou pra mim – Não era você que queria acabar com o cão sarnento do Jacob? Pode me dizer por que não fez nada?

- Ele é seu amigo Bella, pediu pra que jamais tocasse nele, só acatei seu pedido.

- Sínico!

- O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Castrá-lo pra começar. – ela piscou pra mim, me deixando confuso. - Como você pode Jacob?

- Me ajude aqui, Edward...

- Edward? Agora é Edward? Onde está o sanguessuga nojento que nem vivo está?

- As coisas mudaram Bells...

- Muito conveniente pra você.

- Qual é Bells, sabe como isso funciona, eu não tive culpa, quando dei por mim, estava completamente ligado a ela. – Bella deu alguns passos em sua direção, deixando todos apreensivos.

- Não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois Isabella. – Beth alertou preocupada, em um movimento muito rápido Bella o segurava pela gola da camisa.

- Se minha filha derramar uma só lagrima por sua causa Jacob, pode se considerar um cachorro morto, ouviu bem? Não ouse magoá-la, nem um tiquinho assim! Ou transformo você em um sapo nojento e asqueroso, estamos entendidos?

- Completamente.

- Agora vem cá e me de um abraço! – disse voltando a abraçá-lo, o idiota respirou aliviado.

- Juro que cheguei a pensar que você me mataria _**"Ela me assustou de verdade"**_

- Vontade não faltou, mas sei perfeitamente como funciona isso, tio Billy me explicou, foi o que te livrou. – falou dando um soco no ombro dele que foi parar do outro lado da sala.

- Caramba mulher, de onde tirou toda essa força?

- Sou uma vampira agora totó, se mete a besta comigo! – o desafiou.

- Sei como matar um vampiro Bells. – seu tom era divertido.

- E com um estalar de dedos, vai comer mosca pro resto de sua vida. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Ai Bellinha, mostra quem manda nessa casa!

- Você com certeza não! – retrucou minha amada noiva.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, contamos a Jacob o que Ian nos disse e como era previsto ele também treinaria conosco, assim como Sam e os outros. Deixei Bella com Reneesme e fui até o hospital falar com Carlisle.

- Porque quis falar comigo aqui, filho?

- É um assunto íntimo Carlisle e não daria pra ser abordado lá em casa.

"_**O que será que o aflige?"**_ – se perguntava me encarando.

- É a Bella, Carlisle.

- O que tem ela, filho?

- Ela está diferente... Quer dizer, fisicamente ela mudou, como todos nós na transformação, mas ela é quente, cora como pode ver e chora...

- Lágrimas de sangue, você viu? Aquilo foi incrível!

- Eu sei, o que estou querendo saber é se quando uma mulher se transforma em vampira... Seu apetite sexual muda?- ele tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Como assim?

- Bella mesmo sendo humana...

- Bruxa, filho... Bella era uma bruxa. – me corrigiu.

- Seu apetite sexual era difícil de controlar, já que eu não poderia liberar toda minha força ou minha potencia, compreende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Agora que ela é vampira... – sorri constrangido. - Ela praticamente me atacou na floresta pai, foi uma loucura! Passamos dois dias nos amando consecutivamente!

- Uau! – agradeci por sua mente estar fechada pra mim, aquilo era no mínimo constrangedor.

- E tem mais...

- Mais?

- Teve um momento, durante o ato em si que Bella me pediu pra mordê-la... – vi meu pai franzir o cenho. – Eu a mordi e a suguei enquanto fazíamos amor e Bella também me sugou.

- Alguns vampiros têm costume de se morder durante o ato em si Edward, porque está tão surpreso?

- Porque o sangue dela é diferente Carlisle.

- Provavelmente seja por causa da transformação...

- Não! Você não está entendendo, ele é o mesmo, já o provei se lembra? – ele somente assentiu. – É que desde que a suguei, sinto que meus sentidos estão mais aguçados e consigo controlar os pensamentos, simplesmente bloqueá-los. Sem contar que me sinto muito mais forte!

- Acha que isto se deve ao sangue dela?

-Tenho quase certeza! O sangue que corre em minhas veias, é o sangue que consumo misturado com o veneno, certo?

- Correto.

- O dela não, é puro Carlisle, tão puro quanto ela.

- Entendo! Sabe que para nós vampiros o sexo é a flor da pele, somos incansáveis, insaciáveis. É natural que tenham passado tanto tempo juntos.

- Ela me deixa louco Carlisle, basta um toque de nossas peles, para o desejo tomar conta de mim, é um desejo tão forte, tão intenso e tão arrebatador que me assusta!

- Sei que já esteve com outra vampira antes, é diferente quando encontramos nossa companheira, aquela que amamos de verdade e com a qual queremos compartilhar nossa existência. O amor vampiro é muito mai intenso do que qualquer outro e isso se reflete no sexo.

- E é sempre assim?

- Dura pela eternidade meu caro! - disse piscando pra mim.

- O que acha desta história de uma provável guerra que Ian disse? – falei mudando e assunto.

- Preocupante, e o pior é que ele tem toda a razão, teremos que treinar e treinar Bella. – somente assenti.

**POV BELLA**

Edward havia saído e Reneesme estava comigo em meu quarto, toda aquela conversa com Ian ficava remoendo em minha mente, novamente eu atraia risco aos Cullen, aos bruxos e aos lobos. Droga! Como irei treinar e organizar um casamento?

- Me diz filha? – ela sorriu pra mim. – Você teve sorte pequena, Jake é um cara muito especial, sei que te fará muito feliz.

- Bella? – ouvi Alice chamar do outro lado da porta.

- Entra Alice.

- Que loucura, acha mesmo que possa estourar uma guerra? – disse sentando-se na cama, brincando com a mãozinha de Reneesme.

- Não sei Alice, ainda estou tentando entender tudo isso, mas o que Ian disse faz sentido, novamente estou colocando vocês em risco e...

- Não começa Bella! Não é sua culpa, você só é diferente!

-Não te incomoda eu ser assim?

- E porque incomodaria? Você é minha irmã, e eu te amo, mesmo você sendo assim, diferente! – ela acariciou meu rosto. – Você não parece uma vampira, parece humana, mas diferente do que era antes, estranho não é?

- Imagino Jéssica e Lauren dizendo que fiz plástica! – nós duas rimos. - Como farei com os treinos e o casamento?

- Daremos um jeito, se quiser posso cuidar disso pra você...

- Não quero nada exagerado Alice, uma coisa simples somente para os amigos ta bem?

- Fica tranqüila Bella, você vai adorar, eu vi! – disse se gabando.

- Você é terrível Alice!

- Mas você me ama, não é?

- Sim, muito sua maluca!

- E ai, vai me contar o que rolou nesses dias em que ficaram na floresta?

- Hã?

- Vai Bella, me conta...

- Não Alice, é muito pessoal. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Me conta... – insistiu. – Todos os detalhes, os mais sórdidos!

- Alice!

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, estou morrendo de curiosidade, aquela versão do Ed foi tão sem sal.

- Eu praticamente o ataquei Alice... -seus olhos saltaram. – Estava tão excitada que parti pra cima dele com tudo, basta um toque, um roçar de lábios e o desejo vêm com força total, é quase impossível controlar...

- Wow!

- Teve um momento em que nos mordemos e foi delirante... Deus!Foi o melhor sexo que já tive em minha vida!

- Cá entre nós, você só fez sexo com ele.

-Eu sei, mas foi diferente... Não que não fosse bom quando eu era humana, mas seu irmão se continha muito... Agora não, ele se soltou, não há barreiras, medos... Só desejo e amor, Alice. Muito, mas muito amor!

- Nossa! Foi tão bom assim?

- Sensacional, passamos dois dias nos amando ininterruptamente.

-Caraca! Sobrou alguma coisa da floresta?

- Engraçadinha! Mas como sempre acabei estragando o clima. – lamentei sorrindo para minha filha que tentava pegar meu cabelo.

- Por quê?

- Disse a ele que entendia o porquê Tanya não largava do pé dele... Seu irmão ficou puto da vida!

- E com razão não é? Isso é coisa que se diga Bella?

- Saiu sem pensar, droga! Sabe que meu juízo não é confiável perto do seu irmão! – ela riu meneando a cabeça. - Sabe onde ele foi? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Até onde sei está com Carlisle, logo ele estará em casa... – disse se pondo de pé. – A titia já vai Nessie...

- Nessie?

-É como o totó a chama, Nessie!

- Gostei, Nessie é um bom apelido, concorda?

- Também gostei. – depois que Alice saiu minha pequena adormeceu, não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali velando seu sono, encantada naquele pedacinho de gente. Ouvi perfeitamente o volvo ainda na rodovia, Edward estava chegando e meu corpo parecia saber disso, senti um calor me queimar.

De onde estava podia ouvir perfeitamente o som do seu coração, assim como podia sentir seu cheiro inconfundível, à medida que se aproximava do quarto, meu coração batia cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Senti minha intimidade pulsar e o calor me consumir, o desejava com todo meu ser, desejava sentir seus beijos, seus toques... Principalmente desejava senti-lo dentro de mim.

Aquele pensamento fez meu estômago comprimir-se, o que estava acontecendo comigo? De onde vinha tanto desejo, tanto fogo?

- Oi! – Edward disse me despertando dos meus devaneios, ele sorriu completamente alheio aos meus pensamentos.

- Oi, onde esteve? – perguntei soltando um longo suspiro.

- Estava com Carlisle, faz tempo que ela dormiu?- ele se aproximou de nós duas, depositou um beijo em Nessie, acariciando sua penugem acobreada com muita delicadeza, talvez como fazia comigo antes... A olhava fascinado, encantado. – Ela é tão linda, não me canso de olhá-la.

- Eu também... – respondi olhando para ele que mantinhas os olhos fixos nela. - Algum problema? Sobre o que foi falar com Carlisle?

- Nada demais, discutimos sobre o que Ian disse... A possível guerra e tudo mais.

- E?

- E Carlisle acha que Ian tem razão, tamanho poder vai aguçar a curiosidade e a ambição de muitos, teremos que estar bem preparados. – dizia sem desviar o olhar dela. – Preciso mantê-las seguras... – seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu, estava tão intenso, ainda mais penetrante. – Vocês duas são a razão da minha existência, o meu maior tesouro, Bella.

- Quando os treinos começam? – perguntei desviando de seu olhar, se continuasse o agarraria ali mesmo, me sentia uma tarada, com tantos problemas eu só conseguia pensar em sexo.

- Ainda não sei, o que você tem? – senti meus olhos saltarem, me levantei em um átimo indo até a parede de vidro que dava para o bosque.

- Nada... – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Por quê?

- Porque está estranha, seu coração está disparado e está me olhando...

- O que? – disparei, ele sorriu se aproximando. – Acho melhor ficar ai mesmo. – Edward me olhou confuso.

- Por quê? – perguntou estancando.

- Porque se der mais um passo... Se me tocar... Não vou resistir... Não sou tão forte quanto você.

- Do que você está falando exatamente? – ele ignorou o que eu havia dito ficando diante de mim, enlaçou minha cintura me puxando pra si, colando nossos corpos.

- Edward... – gemi ao sentir sua pegada firme. – Para... Por favor. - pedi arfante.

- Eu também te desejo Isabella! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro estremecesse, um arrepio intenso percorreu meu corpo e não resisti, em um movimento muito rápido o puxei para o banheiro e praticamente devorei seus lábios enquanto o despia sem o menor cuidado.

Ele me colocou sobre a pia se livrando rapidamente do meu jeans, assim como do restante, me invadindo em uma estocada firme. O que me fez gemer alto, muito alto, tamanha minha excitação. Sua boca não saia da minha, com certeza tentava abafar meus gemidos, meu corpo se movia em um ritmo alucinante assim como o dele e não demorou para que nossos corpos explodissem em puro prazer.

Sem sair de dentro de mim, recomeçamos novamente, de novo, de novo e de novo... Nos amamos no Box, na banheira vazia mesmo. E agora estávamos dentro da banheira cheia, ele me olhava encantado eu diria, enquanto eu o olhava extasiada, completamente embriagada de amor.

- Deve estar me achando uma ninfomaníaca, não é? – ele gargalhou com gosto.

- Não sua boba... – disse entre risos. - Na realidade estou adorando esse teu lado... tarada.

- Edward! – ralhei jogando água nele.

- Ainda bem que sou resistente. – me levantei, mas Edward me puxou de volta, desta vez para o seu colo. – Aonde pensa que vai?

- Vou me trocar, nossa filha está sozinha na cama esqueceu?

- Nem por um segundo... – respondeu prontamente. – Não fica brava meu amor, só estava brincando. Agora é uma vampira Bella, esse teu desejo é natural.

- Com você também é assim?

- Acredite amor, se pudesse, passaria o dia e a noite toda te amando. – sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma, ele me beijou enquanto me encaixava sobre ele com perfeição. Depois de um belo banho e devidamente vestidos, voltamos para junto de Nessie que ressonava tranqüila.

Tio Billy veio finalmente conhecer minha princesa e ficou encantado, era tão coruja quanto Carlisle e Esme, assim como Beth, as tias e os tios então nem se fala!

Carlisle e Edward a examinavam diariamente, controlando seu peso e altura, minha pequena crescia a olhos vistos. A cada dia estava maior e mais linda, seu crescimento era mesmo acelerado o que impossibilitava de circular com ela pela cidade, a sorte é que estávamos nos formando, Angie e Ben foram os únicos a conhecê-la. Ian e Carlisle acharam melhor aguardarmos a formatura para o início dos treinos, com as férias seria mais fácil, segundo ele.

- Como vai conciliar os treinos e o casamento? Edward perguntou enquanto brincava com Nessie, eles estavam em minha cama, no meu quarto, aliás, depois que reatamos ele pouco ficava no quarto dele.

- Alice vai cuidar disso pra mim.

- Por quê?

- Eu não entendo nada disso Edward e com os treinos não terei tempo para organizar um casamento, além do mais, Alice é expert nisso. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Disso eu sei, mas vai deixar minha irmã tomar conta disso? Sabe-se lá quem ela irá convidar, pensei que toda a mulher desejasse planejar seu casamento... – ele mordeu o lábio me sondando. Você não me parece muito empolgada com tudo isto, está tentando agradar a todos não é? Te conheço bem Isabella. – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Não é isso... – encarei aqueles orbes quase dourados. – É que... – como eu diria aquilo sem magoá-lo? Ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O meu maior sonho era viver com você pela eternidade e aqui estou eu... – disse apontando pra mim. – Sou uma vampira, somos iguais agora...

- Quase! – me corrigiu. –Você é única Isabella, não há ninguém como você... – estalei a língua revirando os olhos, eu estava arrumando as coisas de Nessie.

- O que estou querendo dizer é que... – me aproximei deles, me deitando ao seu lado, me aconchegando em seus braços, junto com Nessie. – Estar assim com você e nossa filha me basta, pode não parecer, mas estou empolgada com o casamento, só não acho que vá mudar muita coisa, concorda?

- Vendo por esse prisma.

- Além do mais não tenho saco pra organizar festas e afins. – ele riu depositando um beijo em meus lábios e outro em minha testa.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto... – disse me apertando em seus braços. – E ai? Empolgada para o baile de formatura? – gemi em resposta.

- Temos mesmo que ir?

- Claro que sim, é a primeira vez que está se formando Bella, além do mais, vou adorar ver a cara de babaca do Newton e seus amigos... – revirei os olhos com seu comentário. – Quando eu chegar com a garota mais linda daquele lugar.

- Muito adulto de sua parte! – ironizei.

- Confie em mim amor, vai se divertir, eu garanto! – afirmou ignorando o que eu disse.

Lá estava eu, vestida para matar segundo Rosalie... O vestido era lindo, um tomara que caia justo no busto, valorizando meus seios, ele descia colado ao meu corpo o moldando completamente, acentuando cada curva, as laterais em renda impossibilitando o uso de calcinha, devo ressaltar. Era em um tom de azul escuro que se destacava em minha pele clara, a maquiagem, o cabelo... Tudo estava perfeito! Quando desci, sorri ao ver o modo como Edward me olhava, parecia encantado, fascinado eu diria. Seus olhos exalavam desejo ao percorrem meu corpo milimetricamente.

- Uau! Você está...

- Gostosa pra caralho! – soltou Emmett levando um cutucão de Rose e um olhar mortal do meu noivo.

- Emmett cala essa tua boca! – cuspiu entre um rosnado.

-Esquece seu irmão... – pedi chamando sua atenção. – Você está ainda mais lindo, se é que isso é possível. – ele sorriu estalando a língua, revirando os olhos em seguida.

Ao chegarmos toda a atenção caiu sobre nós, ouvi perfeitamente os comentários venenosos de Jess e Lauren, assim como outras que no fundo se roíam de inveja, afinal eu estava com o cara mais gato do colégio e ele era todinho meu.

Quando Edward me chamou pra dançar confesso que fiquei receosa, mas bastou alguns passos e estávamos arrasando na pista, conseguia pegar fácil e meu noivo lindo me rodopiava, mostrando o exímio dançarino que era.

- Você está tentadoramente linda meu amor. – disse me apertando contra si. – Com certeza sou o homem mais invejado da noite.

- Não seja exagerado Edward. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Não estou sendo exagerado Bella, só estou constatando um fato! – insistiu. – Não tem idéia dos pensamentos desses babacas.

- Nem quero saber, eles não me interessam, só um pensamento me interessa aqui... – me estiquei alcançando seu ouvido. – O seu! – o senti estremecer.

- Para de me provocar... – sussurrou em meu ouvido deslizando os lábios pela minha pele exposta. – Está me deixando louco de desejo.

- Estou é? – debochei. - Pois saiba que cada célula do meu corpo clama pelo seu...

- Bella... – gemeu me apertando ainda mais contra si. – Quer sair daqui?

- Pra onde quer ir? – perguntei arfante, já que seus lábios não deixavam minha pele.

- É surpresa... – o maluco me puxou pela mão em direção a saída, nem mesmo nos despedimos dos outros. – Vai gostar, sei que vai.

Edward tinha razão, eu amei, ele havia me levado para um pequeno chalé que havia reservado, onde nos amamos intensamente até o raiar do dia, foi perfeito, simplesmente perfeito!


	31. Chapter 31

**Desculpem a demora, **

**visitas em casa, correria! **

**Mas aqui está p capitulo de sábado!**

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**POV EDWARD**

Finalmente estávamos de férias, devido aos treinos e o casamento, adiamos a escolha da universidade que cursaríamos, meus irmãos ficaram felizes em dar um tempo. Já Bella ficou um pouco sentida, estava ansiosa por cursar uma universidade. Confesso que o fato de Bella ter deixado a organização do casamento nas mãos de Alie não me agradou muito, seus argumentos foram bem convincentes.

Bella estava hesitante com relação ao baile de formatura, os pensamentos naquele local eram dos mais variados, muitos acreditavam que minha linda noiva havia passado por uma cirurgia plástica... Olhavam para ela embasbacados, com sua beleza, ainda mais dentro daquele vestido que moldava perfeitamente aquele corpo perfeito, acentuando suas curvas. Oh sim, eu era sem sombras de dúvidas um homem afortunado e com certeza o mais invejado.

Depois do baile a levei para um chalé que havia reservado, queria privacidade com minha futura esposa, Bella adorou a surpresa, tivemos uma de nossas melhores noites... Nos amamos durante a noite toda até o raiar do sol... Fazer amor com Bella era algo indescritível, imensamente e intensamente prazeroso.

Nossa princesinha crescia a olhos vistos, estava cada vez maior e mais linda, como a mãe, o amor que sentia por aquele pedacinho de gente era tão intenso e tão grande que preenchia meu peito de felicidade.

- Em que está pensando? – Bella perguntou tocando meu rosto, ela estava em meus braços, estávamos em meu quarto desta vez.

- Nada especifico, no quanto te amo, no quanto amo nossa princesa, em como sou afortunado por ter vocês em minha vida. – seus olhos brilharam intensamente e seu coração batia descompassado.

- Eu é que sou afortunada... – disse sentando-se, virando-se de frente pra mim. – Conquistei o coração do cara mais gato do colégio... – sorri revirando os olhos. – O mais gostoso sem a menor sombra de dúvidas... – ela mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora. - Um homem maravilhoso que me deu tudo com o qual eu sempre sonhei... – ela sentou-se em meu colo, de frente pra mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. – Você não tem idéia Edward do quanto me sinto afortunada por ter me escolhido para ser sua... – suas mãos faziam um carinho delicioso em minha nuca. – Me escolheu para ser sua esposa e me sinto imensamente honrada em compartilhar minha existência com você...

- Bella... – ela levou o dedo aos meus lábios, depositando um beijo cálido.

- Vou me ligar a você Edward Cullen de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis...

- Já estamos ligados Bella. – falei contra seu dedo.

- Eu quero mais... – seu olhar era tão intenso e profundo. - Quero teu cheiro misturado ao meu completamente... Quero teu corpo encaixado ao meu, entrelaçado, em busca do prazer absoluto, quer sentir teu gosto, quero te sentir em minha alma Edward. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, estremeci diante suas palavras. – Quero minha essência misturada a sua, pra sempre...

- Pra sempre?

- Pela eternidade, pra começar. – disse divertida.

- Eu te amo. – foi o que consegui dizer antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Também te amo. – Bella levou a mão aos cabelos o afastando, deixando seu pescoço exposto pra mim, inclinando a cabeça. – Tome. – disse me oferecendo seu pescoço.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

- Já disse que vou me ligar a você de todas as formas possíveis, minha força será tua força...

- Então sabe o efeito dele em mim?

- Sim, quero dividir com você o poder que trago dentro de mim... Tome, preciso de você forte, para enfrentarmos o que está por vir...

- Fala da possível guerra?

- Não sei, somente sinto que algo está por vir, algo muito importante... – ela tocou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Faça amor comigo meu vampiro lindo...

A calei com um beijo voraz, em questão de segundos estávamos completamente nus e eu me perdia dentro dela uma vez mais, cravando minhas presas em sua jugular, sentindo aquele sangue doce e puro descer pela minha garganta elevando o prazer a níveis inimagináveis, enquanto eu me fortalecia dela.

Estávamos todos reunidos em nossa clareira, lobos, vampiros e bruxos, minha mãe estava com Reneesme e Rose estava ao seu lado, assim como Jacob. Ian, Adrian, Nikki e Beth fizeram um circulo envolta de Bella.

- Tudo o que aprendeu até agora servirá de como base de seu treinamento... – dizia Ian. – Antes de tudo quero que crie um circulo de proteção. – Bella assentiu fechando os olhos e com um movimento de seus braços um circulo de fogo se formou a sua volta com quatro pequenos círculos dentro dele.

"_**Meu pai do céu!" **_– Esme pensou chocada, segurando firme o braço de Carlisle.

"_**Isso é impressionante!" -**_ pensava meu pai, já o restante olhava embasbacado.

- Os quatro elementos são seus aliados Isabella, use-os ao seu favor... – dizia Ian. – Tanto para atacar quanto para se defender. – Agora me mostre do que é capaz.

- O que? – perguntou com os olhos saltados.

- Ataque?

-Não!

- É uma ordem Isabella, ataque! – exigiu.

- Eu... Eu não posso atacar você Ian.

- Claro que pode, ataque. – voltou a exigir. – Bella se concentrou lançando uma bola de energia sobre ele que facilmente se defendeu.

- É assim que vai lutar Isabella? A esta altura você já teria sido atingida, se concentre e ataque pra valer, mostre que é filha de Renée. – meu pai olhou pra mim, não entendia porque estava sendo tão duro com ela. – Adrian, Nikki, Beth, atacaremos todos juntos...

- O que? – falei dando um passo na direção deles, mas a mão do meu pai em meu ombro me impediu.

- Deixe... – seu tom foi baixo. – Eles não vão feri-la, ela precisa se soltar filho.

De repente os quatro a atavam simultaneamente, Bella recebeu um ataque de Adrian caindo fora do circulo, voltando em um átimo batendo a poeira da roupa.

- De novo! – disse encarando os quatro, novamente eles a atacaram simultaneamente, mas desta vez Bella rebateu cada ataque, era rápida, defendia e atacava ao mesmo tempo.

"_**De onde ela tirou toda essa agilidade?"-**_ se perguntava Jacob.

Carlisle, Jasper, Ian e Adrian coordenavam os treinos, assim como as duplas, lutamos ao lado dos bruxos, ao lado dos lobos. Nikki tentou penetrar em minha mente, mas foi em vão, o amuleto me protegia de qualquer ataque mental, até mesmo os desferidos pelos bruxos. Confesso que me desveciliar dos ataques deles não era nada fácil, mas graças ao sangue de Bella eu estava cada vez mais ágil e mais perspicaz, meu dom cobria um raio ainda maior e eu conseguia bloquear e acessar a mente de quem eu quisesse.

"_**Ele está mais ágil, mais forte, isto é impressionante!"**_ – pensava meu pai me vendo lutar contra Jasper. Emmett não foi páreo pra mim e meu irmão era considerado o mais forte entre nós, na realidade ele só perdia em força para Félix.

- O que há com você mano? De onde tirou tamanha força? – perguntou perplexo levantando-se, eu o havia atirado longe, ele havia se chocado com uma árvore a partindo ao meio. Os quatro bruxos olharam para Bella que mordeu os lábios com força.

- Me diz que não fez isso? – disparou Beth.

- O que? – minha noiva se fez de desentendida, minha família e os lobos se entreolharam sem entender.

- Só a um meio de um vampiro adquirir tamanho poder, Isabella! – o tom de Ian era de repreenda.

- Ele é o pai da minha filha, meu futuro marido, se corremos o risco de enfrentar os Volturi ou Irons, quero que Edward esteja preparado.

- Do que estão falando exatamente? – perguntou Alice, Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Se lembra do que te contei? – pela mente de minha irmã pude ver que Bella havia contando a ela como foram os dias que passamos na floresta. – Descobri que meu sangue o torna mais forte, aguça seu dom natural, o amplia... – Bella soltou um grande suspiro. – Ele vem se fortalecendo à medida que se alimenta do meu sangue.

- O QUE? – Jacob praticamente berrou. – Como assim se alimenta de você, pensei que fossem iguais?

- Sou diferente deles, de qualquer um... Não sou uma quileute, não sou uma bruxa, muito menos uma vampira... SOU UMA DROGA DE ABERRAÇÃO! – berrou levando as mãos aos cabelos.

-Shhh... Não diga isso meu amor. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços. – Eu já disse que você é única.

- É um jeito bonito de dizer estranha. – retrucou com o rosto afundado em meu peito.

- Filha, se Aro desconfiar de tamanho poder não medirá esforços para obtê-lo... – disse meu pai. – Agora entendo sua preocupação Ian, temos que manter isso em absoluto sigilo.

- Por quê? – disparou Emmett.

- Pode imaginar o que aconteceria se isso se espalhasse pelo nosso mundo? Garanto que muitos vampiros sedentos por poder viriam atrás dela, viram o que seu sangue é capaz de fazer? Tenho pra mim que Aro sabe disso e por isso a quer pra si, tamanho poder em suas mãos seria a glória para ele e seus irmãos.

- Carlisle está coberto de razão, novamente você se expôs Isabella. – Ian a repreendeu.

- Não creio que os Cullen, ou o bando vão sair por ai comentando. - retrucou minha noiva, o encarando.

- Claro que não filha... – disse Beth, intervindo. – Pare com isso vocês dois, e agora veremos como luta contra um vampiro, Jasper...

- Acha mesmo necessário? – foi minha vez de intervir, vi minha noiva bufar revirando os olhos. – Não seria melhor começarmos com Esme ou Alice?

- Venha Jazz, vamos lutar! – Bella disse me ignorando por completo.

"_**Não se preocupe Edward, vou pegar leve."**_ – meu irmão disse em pensamento em um tom divertido.

A luta foi de igual pra igual, em nenhum momento Bella usou seus poderes, era ágil e experta, surpreendeu Jasper por várias vezes. Com Emmett foi fácil, ele só não aceitava perder pra ela, dizendo que minha noiva havia trapaceado. Lutou com Carlisle, Alice e Esme, com Rose a coisa foi mais pesada, a loira a atacava pra valer e Bella se defendia a todo o momento.

- Sua vez Edward. – disse Beth, bufei contrariado indo para o circulo onde Bella estava.

- Não se poupe amor! – provocou mandando um beijinho no ar.

"_**É isso ai mano, mostra pra ela quem manda nessa porra!" **_– o pensamento de Emm me fez rir.

- Tá rindo do que, pode-se saber? – disparou minha noiva me encarando.

- Nada não, tem certeza disso?

- Vem me pegar bonitão! – novamente me provocou, disparei em sua direção e Bella em um movimento muito rápido se desvencilhou me atacando pra valer, me defendi de seus golpes e chutes, ela lutava muito bem e parecia se divertir com aquilo. Em um movimento rápido consegui prende-la em meus braços, a segurando pelo pescoço a imobilizando. – Uau! Isso foi excitante! – Bella depositou um beijo em meus lábios, o que me distraiu, em um movimento rápido me jogou ao chão sentando-se sobre mim.

- Tem razão! – ela me olhou confusa. – É mesmo excitante. – sacudi as sobrancelhas e em um movimento rápido me coloquei sobre ela, prensando meu corpo ao dela imobilizando-a. Mas Bella sorriu marota e desapareceu dos meus braços, simplesmente sumiu diante dos meus olhos.

- Isso não é justo. – reclamei me colocando de pé em um átimo.

- Quem disse que a vida é justa, bonitão! – disse pulando em minhas costas me imobilizando, em um movimento rápido a joguei para frente a prendendo em meus braços novamente, não resisti e a beijei.

Durante duas semanas treinamos todos os dias e confesso que me surpreendi com a força e o poder de Bella, assim como minha força, meu dom estava bem mais aguçado. Minha noiva se dividia entre os treinos, Reneesme e os preparativos para o casamento.

**POV BELLA**

Os treinos eram bem puxados, Ian e os outros bruxos não se poupavam e muito menos os lobos, de início os vampiros pegavam leve, mas agora lutam pra valer, até Edward está mais solto... Confesso que lutar com ele era extremamente excitante, a forma como me pega, me deixa louca, tenho que me controlar para não atacá-lo ali mesmo.

Eu tinha que dividir meu tempo entre os treinos, Reneesme e Alice, que me atormentava com os preparativos do casamento. Edward faria aniversário em alguns dias e eu não fazia idéia do que dar para o meu noivo. O que dar a um homem que tem tudo? Precisava da ajuda de Alice.

-Alice o aniversário do seu irmão está chegando e eu não faço idéia do que dar a ele, seu irmão tem tudo!

- O Ed gosta muito de ler e...

- Já viu quanto livro tem no quarto dele, sem contar na quantidade de música.

- Bella Edward vai amar qualquer coisa que venha de você, acredite. – bufei me jogando na poltrona de seu quarto onde ela rabiscava um papel.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O croqui do seu vestido, tem que ser único e exclusivo... – disparou empolgada. - Estava pensando em algo...

- Por favor, só não me faça parecer um bolo com aquele monte de pano.

- Estava pensando em algo mais você, quanto ao presente dele... – ela se virou me encarando. – Coloque sua massa cinzenta pra funcionar, tenho certeza que vai ter uma idéia brilhante. – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Chata! – disse ao sair de lá, colocando meu cérebro pra funcionar. Rose estava com Nessie, Esme trabalhava em um projeto que segundo ela era muito importante, o meu noivo havia ido caçar com seus irmãos, programa de macho, segundo Emmett. Beth e os outros na minha casa e os lobos, sei lá, fazendo coisas de lobo eu acho. Carlisle parecia o único normal, já que estava trabalhando.

Me joguei na cama pensando em algo e nada, andei pelo quarto queimando meu cérebro e nada, desisti e fui tomar um banho, assim que me troquei fui até a parede de vidro e fiquei fitando o imenso bosque lá fora quando tive uma epifania, seria simplesmente perfeito!

Na manhã seguinte treinei com Beth, Ian, Adrian e Nikki, lutar contra um bruxo era completamente diferente. A luta era mais intensa, contra um vampiro, era fácil, isso sem os poderes é claro, no mano a mano a coisa é mais complicada assim como com os lobos.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia o aniversário de Edward, estava tudo pronto e dei graças que desta vez os Denali não vieram para a comemoração. Perto do crepúsculo deixamos nossa pequena com Esme e Rose, meu noivo estava curioso, muito curioso.

A clareira estava toda preparada, eu havia montado uma tenda, bem no centro dela. Dentro da tenda havia um colchão de peles e estava iluminada por velas.

- Vejo que pensou em tudo. – disse distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Você disse que costumava comemorar seu aniversário de um modo diferente, achei que assim...

- Só eu e você, aqui em nossa clareira... – ele sorriu daquela forma tentadora. – É mais do que perfeito, meu amor. – concluiu me beijando, passamos uma noite inesquecível, aliás, estar assim com Edward era sempre inesquecível.

O tempo passava e Nessie crescia a olhos vistos, estávamos julho e minha princesa já se firmava em pé, e dava seus primeiros passinhos com auxilio é claro. Edward estava radiante e eu não tenho palavras para descrever a emoção que senti, mas aqueles dois têm uma ligação tão forte é maravilhoso vê-los juntos.

Carlisle crê que Nessie esteja andando até o casamento, por falar nele, Alice estava fazendo absoluto segredo de tudo, o que me deixou um tanto apreensiva. Meu noivo disse que eu sabia em que estava e metendo quando deixei a organização com ela, na realidade ele ainda se doía por isso. Estávamos todos na sala de estar, Carlisle havia reunido todos lá, para dar uma notícia.

- Sabe do que se trata? – perguntei a Edward, Jacob também estava lá, meu amigo praticamente não saia da mansão, para desagrado de Edward. Já Beth e os outros estavam em Forks.

- Não falo idéia, a mente dele está fechada. – disse franzindo o cenho ao olhar para o pai, trocou um olhar com Alice que deu de ombros, provavelmente estavam em uma conversa, definitivamente aquilo era irritante.

- Reuni vocês aqui, porque recebi um telefonema de Eleazar... – ao ouvir aquilo fiquei tensa, e meu noivo notou. – Os Denali estão vindo pra cá, chegarão amanhã...

- Não viu isto Alice? – Edward perguntou encarando a irmã.

- Vi, só achei irrelevante... – respondeu dando de ombros. – Ele tem um assunto a resolver com Carlisle, além do mais estão curiosos quanto a Nessie.

- Acha que é seguro Carlisle? – claro que eu não dizia aquilo por Eleazar ou Carmem.

- Bella, os Denali são de confiança e...

- Desculpe Carlisle, mas quando mais precisaram deles, não hesitaram em dar as costas. – Edward apertou minha mão, me olhando com reprovação.

- Na realidade eles se negaram a lutar por você Bella... – Rose interveio. – Deixaram claro que se fosse por nós lutariam. – vi perfeitamente quando Emm lhe deu um cutucão.

- Entendo!

- Não tem com que se preocupar filha, avisei a Beth e aos outros e Ian achou melhor suspendermos os treinos, pelo menos enquanto estiverem aqui. Eleazar está louco para conhecer Reneesme, assim como Carmem.

- Então só virão eles? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Creio que não filha, as garotas também virão. – não consegui disfarçar o meu desconforto com aquela situação. –Algum problema?

- Não! Mas acho melhor eu ficar na minha casa enquanto eles estiverem por aqui.

- Por quê? – disparou Edward.

- Ainda pergunta o porquê Edward? Irina me odeia, fato! – falei como se fosse óbvio. E sua amiguinha não é santa da minha devoção, portanto vou ficar em casa com os bruxos e minha filha vai comigo.

-Mas não vai mesmo! Vocês duas vão ficar aqui. – retrucou irritado. – Irina jamais faria algo contra você e quanto a Tanya... Tem que parar com essa implicância, eles são uma extensão de nossa família e...

- Implicância?- minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele vampiro idiota!

-Todos aqui aceitaram os lobos e...

- Diga isso por você! – disparou Rose e Jake rosnou em resposta.

- A situação é bem diferente!

- Em que exatamente? –inquiriu semicerrando os olhos.

- Parem vocês dois! – exigiu Carlisle.

- Bella? – Carlisle chamou minha atenção. – Sei que a situação é delicada, mas Eleazar disse que tem um assunto importante a tratar.

- Esta é sua casa Carlisle, e tem o direito de receber quem desejar, sei que tem plena confiança nos Denali, infelizmente eu não confio... Não digo por Eleazar ou Carmem, até mesmo Kate, mas Irina já traiu a confiança que foi depositada nela, expondo seus dons a Laurent, ajudando Victória e quanto a Tanya... Digamos que ainda me perturba a lembrança de sua última estadia aqui. – Edward rosnou baixo.

- Está sendo absurda! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Estou é? – o encarei por um bom tempo, sustentando seu olhar. – Se é assim, vou lhe dar um aviso Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, encoste um dedo naquela vampira e pode dar adeus ao casamento, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que desapareço da sua vida pra sempre! Estamos entendidos? – pela minha visão periférica vi a expressão de perplexidade em cada rosto, ele tinha a mesma expressão, fui até Jake e peguei minha filha no colo e subi para o meu quarto.

**POV EDWARD**

Ainda estava perplexo, atônito pra dizer a verdade. Aliás, todos estavam até mesmo Jacob.

- Acha que ela ta falando sério? – a pergunta de Emm me despertou.

"_**Desculpe filho, mas Eleazar disse que o assunto é sério e de nosso interesse."**_ – explicou Carlisle.

"_**Ela tem suas razões meu irmão, tente compreendê-la."**_ – pediu Alice.

- Vou correr. – foi o que consegui dizer, saindo em disparada em direção ao bosque, não conseguia entender o porquê de Bella ter dito aquilo, e pela sua expressão e o modo como me olhava, não tinha a menor dúvida de que cumpra o que disse. Fui para a clareira, onde ela me presenteou com uma noite inesquecível.

Não conseguia compreender o porquê a presença de Tanya mexia tanto com ela, já deixei mais do que claro que a amo, porque é tão difícil de acreditar em mim? Ela me ama disso não tenho a menor dúvida, mas ainda não confia em mim, não com relação à Tanya e confesso que aquilo me incomodou e muito.

"_**Não fica assim cara, ela tem suas razões, concorda?"**_ – Jazz dizia em pensamento.

- Pensei ter dito que queria ficar sozinho!

-Eu sei, mas Alice me pediu pra vir falar com você. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado sobre um tronco caído. – Ela só está enciumada Edward, tente compreendê-la.

- É o que estou tentando fazer, acredite, não entendo como ela pode duvidar do que sinto e...

- Este é o ponto, ela não duvida, Bella tem certeza de que você a ama, mas não suporta ver Tanya perto de você, Alice disse que Bella tem plena convicção de que ficaram juntos em Denali...

- Mas eu já disse que não! Só aceitei a companhia de Tanya, o máximo que trocamos foi um beijo e...

- Quase transou com ela Edward... – afirmou. – Alice me contou que teve uma visão de vocês na floresta.

- Ta, mas eu não pude seguir em frente, ela por acaso não viu isto? – retruquei irritado.

- O fato é que eles estão chegando e pelo que vejo as coisas vão ficar tensas por aqui.

- Acha que é melhor deixá-la ficar em sua casa?

- Não sei meu irmão, isto quem deve decidir são vocês, mas uma coisa eu garanto, Tanya e Bella sob o mesmo teto vai ser dureza.

-Nem me fala! O que Eleazar tem de tão importante pra dizer? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Não sei lhe dizer, Alice só viu quando decidiram vir para Forks, mais nada. Foi bom terem cancelado os treinos, não é bom expor o quanto Bella está forte.

- Mas Eleazar vai sentir, o que me preocupa é Irina, como acha que irá reagir a Jacob e os outros?

- Como eu disse, vai ser dureza. – sorri com a cara que ele fez.

Ao voltar pra mansão subi para o meu quarto, mas antes passei no de Bella para ver Nessie, minha pequena dormia tranqüila, seus lábios formavam um biquinho como o que a mãe costumava fazer. Bella estava no closet, ouvi quando correu pra lá, provavelmente me ouviu chegando.

Depositei um beijo em minha princesa e fui na direção do closet, Bella trançava os cabelos diante do espelho, seu olhar encontrou o meu e tudo pareceu desaparecer. Ela vestia somente uma camiseta minha como de costume. Dei alguns passos em sua direção, sem hesitar deslizei minha mão por sua cintura colando meu corpo ao seu completamente.

- Você fica linda assim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, Bella arfou e seus pêlos eriçaram. – uma de minhas mãos se infiltrou pela camiseta encontrando seu seio, ao tocá-lo Bella fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça no meu peito, beijei-lhe a boca com sofreguidão enquanto minha outra mão se infiltrava em sua calcinha encontrando sua intimidade quente e úmida, pronta pra mim.

Ao tocá-la, Bella gemeu entre o beijo, infiltrando sua mão entre nossos corpos me tocando sobre o jeans, foi a minha vez de gemer entre o beijo. Precisava dela, precisava mais do que tudo estar dentro dela. Entre beijos avassaladores nos despimos e nos amamos ali mesmo, diante daquele imenso espelho, nossos olhares se encontravam pelo reflexo, enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam a cada investida... O prazer estampado na face de ambos... Deus como era bom amá-la.

- Não precisa ficar insegura com a presença deles aqui Bella... – estávamos deitados em sua cama, depois de nos amarmos no closet, levamos nossa pequena para o seu quarto, voltando em seguida para o quarto de Bella. – Apesar do que houve com o episódio dos recém nascidos, os Denali ainda fazem parte de nossa família.

- Não quero falar sobre isso! – disse se aconchegando em meus braços. – Não quero discutir com você.

- Muito menos eu, mas tem que parar com esse seu ciúme bobo e...

- Tenho meus motivos pra ter ciúme, Edward, não gosto dela e não quero aquela mulher perto de você ou da minha filha...

- Eu não posso simplesmente destratá-la porque você não vai com a cara dela. – falei meio impaciente.

-Você sempre destratou Jake. – revidou.

- E sempre brigamos por isso, está lembrada? As coisas mudaram Bella, tente pelo menos conhecê-la, Tanya não é má pessoa e...

- Gosta mesmo dela não? - disse se afastando de mim.

- Como sempre gostou de Jacob, como amigo. – ela semicerrou os olhos, empinando o nariz.

- Acontece que eu jamais dormi com Jacob! – cuspiu entre os dentes, bufei irritado, será que ela jamais esqueceria aquilo? – No entanto você e ela...

- Eu e ela o que Bella? Para com isso! – exigi. – Eu já disse que somente trocamos um beijo em Denali, nada mais... – suas mãos cerram-se em punho. – Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não transei com ela? Tanya é minha amiga e deixei claro a ela quando deixei Denali que você é à mulher que escolhi pra mim.

- TANYA NÃO É SUA AMIGA, ELA FOI SUA AMANTE!Namorada ou companheira... Sei lá que diabos de envolvimento existiu entre vocês, o fato é que ela ainda o quer Edward e isso ficou bem claro pra mim quando peguei vocês dois em seu quarto se beijando. – esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto tentando me controlar, mas porque diabos ela estava desencavando isso? – Existe uma coisa mal resolvida entre vocês, ela te trata como se pertencesse a ela, ou ainda não percebeu?

- EU NÃO TENHO NADA MAL RESOLVIDO COM ELA! – aquilo me irritou profundamente. – Tanya é minha amiga, nos conhecemos há muitos anos, será que é tão difícil compreender? Eles fazem parte de nossa família Bella, assim como Jacob e seu bando. – Não posso simplesmente ignorá-la por um capricho seu. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Sai daqui! – exigiu. – SAI AGORA DO MEU QUARTO! – gritou em plenos pulmões, os pensamentos pela casa giravam e torno de nossa discussão.

-Está sendo insensata, tem que parar com esse ciúme besta e...

- Eu disse pra sair daqui! – voltou a exigir. – VÁ PRO INFERNO E LEVE TANYA DENALI COM VOCÊ! - ela estava simplesmente insuportável, sai de lá batendo a porta, encontrando todos no corredor me olhando chocados, bloqueie seus pensamentos indo para o meu quarto. Pude ouvir perfeitamente quando Alice entrou no quarto dela seguida de minha mãe.

_- Porque discutiram desta forma, vocês enlouqueceram?_ – minha irmã perguntou ao entrar, seu tom era preocupado.

_- Filha, acalme seu coração, ele te ama Bella e... _

_- Sei que ele me ama Esme e sei o quanto ama... Vocês não entendem... Não suporto ver aquela mulher perto dele, eu a odeio com todas as minhas forças. _

_- Porque filha? Bella vocês irão se casar em um mês, casamento é baseado em confiança mutua e... _

_- Quero ficar sozinha, desculpe Esme, mas preciso ficar sozinha. Pode ficar de olho em Nessie? _

_- Aonde vai Bella? – _perguntou Alice.

- _Depois nos falamos Alice._ – pela mente de minha irmã vi Bella sair pela sacada do quarto, disparando floresta adentro.

- Deixe-a filha, ela precisa de um tempo pra si mesma. – Esme disse abraçada a Alice.

"_**Isto serve pra você também Edward!"**_ – disse em pensamento.


	32. Chapter 32

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, o motivo foi que **

**minha gata foi atropelada e acabou morrendo! Ela estava conosco há sete anos. **

**Mas a vida segue não é? E aqui está o capitulo de "Terça" **

**Espero que compreendam e me perdoem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijo a todos vcs que acompanham as minhas fics e pelos vários rewies. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**POV BELLA**

Sai de lá furiosa, como ele pode? Depois de ter feito amor comigo daquela forma tão intensa, tocar naquele assunto! Ainda por cima dizer que meu ciúme é bobo, sem sentido... Argh, que raiva! Corri tentando espairecer, não conseguia entende o porquê dele defendê-la daquela forma? Será que não consegue ver que o que aquela vampira quer é muito mais do que sua amizade?Fui para minha casa e dei graças por Ian e Nikki não estarem lá.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Posso ficar aqui com vocês hoje?

- A casa é sua minha filha, entra Bella e me conta o que aconteceu, brigou com Edward? – Beth dizia enquanto me levava pra dentro de casa.

- Vou dar uma volta, darei privacidade a vocês. – disse Adrian ao sair.

- Agora me conta, o que foi desta vez? – contei a ela sobre nossa discussão, o modo como ele se dói por aquela vampira nojenta.

- Eu te entendo filha, mas tente compreendê-lo também... – eu tinha a cabeça no seu colo e enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos. - Eles têm uma amizade de muitos anos Bella, sempre teve uma ligação forte com Jake e...

- Jamais fui pra cama com Jake! Edward e Tanya se envolveram, namoraram sei lá o que tiveram e sei que ela mexe com ele...

- Edward te ama Bella.

- Eu sei, mas sinto que ele sente algo por ela, algo especial, forte...

- Como o que você sente pelo Jake?

- É diferente! – insisti. – Quando entrei no colégio e ele teve aquele probleminha com meu sangue, Edward correu para Denali, quando me deixou daquela vez, correu para Denali, estava com ela Beth... Ele jamais vai admitir, mas sei que Edward sente algo por ela...

- Acho que você está dando valor demais a essa mulher, não creio que ela tenha essa importância toda na vida dele, e se tiver não chega nem perto da que você tem.

- Mas ela sempre vai estar lá, espreitando, esperando pra dar o bote, eu só queria que ela ficasse longe de nós, não queria vê-la nunca mais.

- Vai ser meio difícil, com o casamento e tudo mais, Isabella, ela faz parte da família dele, todos são muito ligados e você tem que respeitar isso. Engula seu orgulho, fique ao lado dele e mostre a ela que Edward pertence a você.

- Acho difícil depois da discussão que tivemos...

- Ele é completamente louco por você, Bella, e não acredito que arriscaria perdê-la. – disse convicta.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza! - - fiquei mais um tempo por lá, Beth disse que assim que os Denali fossem embora voltaríamos aos treinos, contou que Ian e Nikki, estão em contato direto com Salen e que Irons está quieto demais, o que é preocupante.

- Acha que ele pode nos atacar?

- Ele quer você Bella, assim como Aro, para o mesmo propósito...

- O poder. – conclui por ela.

- Isso mesmo, os Cullen e os lobos estão no meio disso... – ela acariciou meu rosto e tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedida. – Precisamos evitar que estoure uma guerra, porque se isso acontecer, teremos muitas baixas. – engoli seco, me chutei mentalmente por estar sendo tão egoísta.

-É tão sério assim?

- Filha, em uma guerra entre vampiros e bruxos, eles não teriam chance, porque acha que Aro sempre manteve uma ligação com Irons?

- Porque convinha a ele. – Beth somente assentiu.

- Me sinto tão mesquinha... – disse me voltando a deitar no seu colo. – Com tantos problemas eu brigando por ciúme, mas é mais forte que eu... Se soubesse o quanto odeio aquela mulher.

- Faço idéia, não se martirize filha, é natural, está defendendo seu amor, seu homem, seu relacionamento.

- Edward é meu e não vou permitir que ninguém fique entre nós, muito menos aquela vampira sebosa e se ela se meter a besta... Acabo com ela! – Beth meneou a cabeça revirando os olhos.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira Isabella, muito menos agir de cabeça quente.

- Pode deixar, o máximo que posso fazer é transformá-la em uma sapa nojenta e asquerosa! – falei divertida estalando um beijo nela.

Se aquela vampira se meter a besta, vai conhecer um lado meu nada agradável, quanto a ele... Ah senhor Edward você não perde por esperar! Cheguei à mansão estava quase amanhecendo, pelo que Carlisle havia dito eles logo chegariam, precisava de um banho. Havia tanta coisa realmente importante acontecendo, para eu me preocupar com aquela mulher... O que Beth disse ficou remoendo em minha mente, Temos que evitar que essa maldita guerra aconteça o que acontece, a todo o custo, eu preciso proteger a minha filha e minha família. Me enrolei na toalha e sai, estava indo para o closet quando a porta foi aberta, era ele... Edward.

- Desculpe! – pediu recuando.

- Não, fique. – pedi sinceramente. - Só me de um minuto. – ele assentiu entrando no quarto, fui para o closet, coloquei uma lingerie preta extremamente sexy, com um robe curto de seda por cima, que ia até o meio da coxa, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Sorri mentalmente ao ver meu vampiro com a boca entreaberta seus olhos percorrem meu corpo exalando desejo.

- Em breve os Denali estarão aqui, vai mesmo pra sua casa? – perguntou limpando a garganta, levando as mãos aos bolsos, parecia inquieto.

- Gostaria de ficar, posso? – propositalmente peguei a meia de seda, apoiei o pé na borda da cama a deslizando lentamente pelo meu pé, subindo até minha coxa, onde a prendi na cinta liga. Novamente surpreendi meu vampiro boquiaberto, uma de suas mãos foi para a nuca depois bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes, sua ereção era visível.

- Cclaro... – acredito que pela expressão dele, se pudesse teria corado, novamente limpou a garganta. – Claro que sim, esta casa é sua e você faz parte desta família. – enquanto falava seus olhos sagazes seguiam meus movimentos enquanto eu colocava a outra meia. – Onde esteve?

- Por ai! – disse dando de ombros. – Corri um pouco, depois fui ver Beth, tivemos uma longa conversa...

- Sobre?

- Várias coisas, basicamente eu extravasei toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento...

- Como? – perguntou curioso.

- Te xingando. – respondi com um sorriso inocente. – Pensando em mil maneiras de... Ah! Deixa pra lá! – falei indo para o closet, ele me seguiu.

- O que? – sabia que ele não iria deixar pra lá, Edward era curioso por natureza. – Pensou em mil maneiras do que exatamente?

-De te castigar... – ele semicerrou os olhos. – De te punir... – meu tom continuava inocente, enquanto eu procurava um vestido, sorri ao encontrá-lo. – O que acha deste? – perguntei o colocando diante de mim.

- É lindo, vai ficar muito bem em você. – respondeu prontamente. – Me castigar? Me punir pelo que exatamente?

-Deixa pra lá... – disse estalando a língua. – Estava com raiva e enciumada, com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça e lhe garanto que não era a de cima. – novamente sorri pra ele, mas algo em meu sorriso o fez engolir seco. – Mas depois de conversar com Beth cheguei a uma conclusão...

- Conclusão? Que conclusão exatamente? – era impressão minha ou ele estava nervoso? Puxei o ar com bastante força encarando aqueles orbes dourados.

- De que ela é importante pra você... – ele ia dizer algo, fiz sinal pra me ouvir. – Sei que é e não tente negar, não vou dizer que isso me agrada, pois estaria mentindo! Mas vou respeitar, claro que isso não muda o fato de que pra mim, ela não passa de uma vampira metida à besta, oferecida e... – não consegui dizer mais nada, seus lábios cobriam os meus e sua língua invadia minha boca ávida pela minha, soltei o vestido em minhas mãos, as embrenhando em seus cabelos o puxando ainda mais pra mim.

Senti o laço do robe ser desfeito e sua mão deslizar em minha pele alcançando meu seio, Edward colou nossos corpo ainda mais, apertando meu quadril contra o seu, me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado, e aquilo me excitou ainda mais.

Intensificou o beijo ainda mais, praticamente nos devorávamos, enquanto meu vampiro se livrava de cada peça de roupa... Sorri ou ouvi-lo gemer baixinho ao tocar minha perna, a meia de seda parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Edward abandonou meus lábios distribuindo beijos molhados por todo meu corpo, senti minha calcinha ser deslizada pelas minhas pernas, mas a cinta liga continuava ali. Ele ergueu minha perna a passando pelo seu ombro, beijou minhas coxas virilha e quando beijou meu ponto mais sensível, soltei um gemido audível.

Meu quadril ganhou vida enquanto ele se deliciava, soltando gemidos de satisfação, fazendo com que meu juízo se esvaísse aos poucos até eu mergulhar naquele mundo onde somente ele sabia me levar, um mundo de prazer e luxuria... Um mundo onde somente nós existíamos.

- Ed... Edward... – gemi alto agarrada aos seus cabelos, ele se ergueu lambendo os lábios, com um sorriso satisfeito. O puxei pela camisa a rasgando em seu corpo, sem cortar o beijo, abandonei seus lábios para distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, queixo o qual fiz questão de morder ouvindo meu vampiro gemer de prazer.

Percorri seu peito e abdômen entre beijos e lambidas, às vezes algumas leves mordidas, eu estava abaixada diante dele, seus olhos dourados exalavam luxuria e desejo. Sem cortar o olhar desafivelei seu cinto, abrindo seu jeans, mordi os lábios ao retirar seu membro de dentro da boxer novamente ouvindo meu vampiro gemer.

O acariciei com minha língua, antes de tomá-lo em minha boca e sugá-lo com gosto, deslizei levemente meus dentes pela glande. Edward agarrou meus cabelos com força, minhas mãos foram para sua bunda enquanto ele investia contra mim, tentou se afastar quando seu corpo estremeceu, mas o mantive ali, fechei meus olhos ao sentir seu gozo escorrer pela minha garganta. Como ele, me ergui lambendo os lábios, soltando um gemido de satisfação.

- Hmm... Você é mesmo delicioso Edward. – ele sorriu me puxando para um beijo voraz se unindo a mim, me invadindo, me possuindo... E não havia neste mundo sensação melhor.

**POV EDWARD**

O dia já clareava e nem sinal de Bella, eu me perguntava onde ela teria se metido, estaria com Jacob? Ouvi os resmungos de Reneesme, minha pequena havia acordado, fui até seu quarto, troquei sua fralda e a levei comigo para o meu quarto, fiquei um tempo jogado em minha cama brincando com minha filha tentando esquecer aquela discussão ridícula. Na cozinha, Esme pensava no que preparar para minha filha comer, Alice e os outros já circulavam pela casa.

"_**Bella ainda não voltou, onde aquela maluca se meteu?"**_- se perguntava minha irmã.

_- Bella ainda não voltou..._ – ouvi minha mãe dizer para Alice e Jazz.

_- Acha que voltará? Ela disse que queria ficar bem longe de Tanya e Irina_. – comentou meu irmão.

_- Creio que não tenha sido uma boa idéia, deveria ter ido até eles._ – achei melhor descer, com minha filha, pra ver se o clima melhorava.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei a todos, logo Rose veio para pegar Nessie, que soltou alguns gritinhos sorrindo mostrando seus dentinhos recém nascidos.

- Bom dia filho, ela ligou? – minha mãe perguntou receosa.

- Não, nem sinal dela.

- Não se preocupe filho, logo Bella está ai. – Carlisle disse com a mão em meu ombro. – Lamento, não queria lhe causar problemas.

- O problema é que Bella não consegue entender que... – me calei ao sentir sua presença, ela se aproximava da casa.

- O que foi Edward?

- Ela está chegando. – disse simplesmente.

- Como assim chegando, não ouvimos nada, nem sentimos seu cheiro e...

- Não sei explicar, simplesmente sei que está chegando, posso sentir. – todos me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você anda muito estranho cara. - disparou Emmett.

- Estão cada vez mais ligados... – disse Carlisle. – É o sangue dela, não é?

- Provavelmente, posso sentir sua presença, sei quando está por perto, sinto aqui. – falei apontando para o peito. Ouvimos ruídos no andar de cima, em seguida o som do chuveiro.

- Suba filho e fale com ela...

- Isso mesmo. – Alice disse a cortando. – Suba lá e se acerte com ela. – a maluca dizia me empurrando pra fora da cozinha, fazendo com que minha filha risse.

"_**E pelo amor de Deus, não brigue com ela por causa de Tanya!"**_ – exigiu em pensamento.

Subi e fiquei parado diante da porta do quarto dela... _**"E se ela me colocar pra fora de novo?" **_**– **perguntei a mim mesmo. Ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado, hesitei por mais duas vezes, respirei fundo e entrei sem nem mesmo bater. Estanquei ao me deparar com Bella só de toalha, ela saia do banheiro.

- Desculpe! – pedi recuando.

- Não, fique só me de um minuto. – pediu indo em direção ao closet, Bella voltou vestindo um robe curto de seda, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, caramba ela estava gostosa demais!

- Em breve os Denali estarão aqui, vai mesmo pra sua casa? – limpei a garganta já que minha voz saiu estranha, coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos, droga! Já estava excitado!

- Gostaria de ficar, posso? – me surpreendi com sua pergunta, mas tudo se esvaiu quando Bella apoiou o pé na beirada da cama, ela colocou a meia de seda a deslizando lentamente por sua perna a prendendo na cinta liga, expondo sua coxa. Ela estava querendo me enlouquecer, só podia ser isso? Ou minha amada noiva era bipolar, isso explicaria muita coisa.

- Cclaro... – me chutei mentalmente por ter gaguejado, o que estava acontecendo comigo?Limpei a garganta encarando aqueles olhos de chocolate. – Claro que sim, esta casa é sua e você faz parte desta família... – Bella simplesmente voltou sua atenção a outra meia a qual deslizava por sua outra perna, acompanhei cada mínimo movimento seu, definitivamente ela queria me enlouquecer. - Onde esteve?

- Por ai! – respondeu dando de ombros. – Corri um pouco, depois fui ver Beth, tivemos uma longa conversa...

- Sobre? – a cortei.

- Várias coisas, basicamente eu extravasei toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento...

- Como? – o que ela quis dizer com extravasar a raiva?

- Te xingando. – respondeu na lata, um sorriso inocente se fez em seus lábios, mas a conhecia perfeitamente pra saber que de inocente ela não tinha nada! – Pensando em mil maneiras de... Ah! Deixa pra lá! – disse simplesmente, indo para o closet, não consegui me conter e fui atrás dela.

- O que? Pensou em mil maneiras do que exatamente? – disparei não contendo minha curiosidade.

-De te castigar... – essa é boa, ela dá um piti e eu tenho que ser castigado? – De te punir... – dizia despreocupadamente enquanto procurava alguma coisa. - O que acha deste? – perguntou pegando um vestido preto lindo, que com certeza ficaria ainda mais lindo nela.

- É lindo, vai ficar muito bem em você. – respondi prontamente. – Me castigar? Me punir?Pelo que exatamente? – aquilo estava me incomodando.

-Deixa pra lá... – ela fez um gesto com a mão estalando a língua. – Estava com raiva e enciumada, com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça e lhe garanto que não era a de cima. – novamente Bella sorriu inocente, mas algo em seu olhar me fez estremecer, com certeza ela seria bem capaz disso. – Mas depois de conversar com Beth cheguei a uma conclusão...

- Conclusão? Que conclusão exatamente? – que merda era aquela, que porra de conclusão era essa? Ela deu um longo suspiro me encarando.

- De que ela é importante pra você... – fiz menção em retrucar, mas ela ficou com o dedo em riste diante de mim, como sinal pra eu me calar. – Sei que é e não tente negar... – afirmou. - Não vou dizer que isso me agrada, pois estaria mentindo! Mas vou respeitar, claro que isso não muda o fato de que pra mim, ela não passa de uma vampira metida à besta, oferecida e... – a calei cobrindo seus lábios com os meus, invadindo sua boa com minha língua e quando encontrou a dela, o desejo explodiu em ambos...

Estávamos na cama, havíamos chegado ao ápice pela terceira vez e Bella estava sobre mim, apoiada em meu peito enquanto retomava o controle de seu corpo, eu ainda estava todo dentro dela. Havia me esquecido completamente o motivo que me levara ali, perdemos completamente a noção da hora e do local, já que todos estavam em casa, de repente os pensamentos voltaram.

"_**Caramba, a coisa ta quente lá em cima!" **_– pensava Emmett.

"_**Acho que fizeram as pazes."**_ – minha mãe pensou sorrindo tímida, fiz uma careta e Bella notou.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que nos empolgamos, estão todos em casa e...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou afundando o rosto em meu peito. – Me diz que eles não ouviram.

- Pelos pensamentos creio que ouviram perfeitamente, não fomos nada discretos amor. – ela grunhiu ainda com o rosto em meu peito. – Precisamos ir, os Denali estão chegando, já posso ouvi-los.

- Estão tão perto?

-Cerca de nove milhas...

- Seu alcance é tão grande assim?

- Se eu me concentrar, sim.

- Isso é bom, eu acho.

- Tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, acredite ainda bem que consigo bloqueá-los agora. – ela sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Temos mesmo que ir? Queria ficar aqui assim... – disse se aconchegando em meus braços. – Pra sempre.

-Eu também, mas temos que descer. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro rendido assentindo, depois de um belo banho fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa, enquanto Bella se vestia.

- Bom... – soltou Emm com um sorriso sinistro. - Pelo que ouvimos, vocês se acertaram, não é? – ainda estávamos na escada, seu comentário deixou minha bruxinha constrangida e novamente Bella afundou o rosto em meu peito.

"_**Mandou bem mano! Pegou ela de jeito!" **_– pensava o idiota, sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu, minha vontade era de quebrar seus dentes.

- Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós. – Carlisle disse tentando deixá-la à vontade.

- Desculpem por ontem. – pediu olhando nos olhos dele. – Deixei meu ciúme falar mais alto e acabei me esquecendo de que temos coisas muito mais importantes com que nos preocupar, concordam?

- Que coisas exatamente? – perguntou Alice. _**"O que disse a ela?"**_ – perguntou a mim mentalmente.

"Nada." – respondi sem som.

- Meu casamento, é uma delas. – Bella disparou mordendo os lábios, Alice imediatamente olhou pra mim, sabíamos perfeitamente que não era só aquilo.

- E o que mais? – a tampinha insistiu.

- Depois conversamos, os Denali estão chegando. – disse simplesmente indo para junto de Rose, pegando Reneesme no colo, voltando para junto de mim. Ouvimos o carro entrar na estradinha de seixos, mas eu já os ouvia há algum tempo. Basicamente seus pensamentos giravam em torno de Reneesme, o fato de Bella ser uma vampira e o nosso casamento, que parece não ter agradado a todos.

"_**Não acredito que estamos aqui, espero não ter o desprazer de encontrar com aqueles lobos malditos, já não basta ter que aturar aquela bruxa!"- **_o pensamento de Irina me deixou apreensivo, automaticamente os olhos do meu irmão encontraram os meus.

"_**Estou louca para ver o bebê, deve ser a coisa mais fofa."**_ – Kate pensava em Reneesme, estava ansiosa por conhecê-la, assim como Carmem. Já Eleazar encobria seus pensamentos, parecia preocupado com algo.

"_**Não acredito que ele se rastejou por aquela bruxa!"**_- Tanya ainda não havia se conformado com o fato de Bella e eu estarmos juntos de novo. Jasper estava certo, iria ser dureza.

Todos os membros da minha família estavam apreensivos, temiam o encontro de Bella, Tanya e Irina, afinal minha bruxinha havia deixado claro que não perdoava o fato de terem se negado a nos ajudar, sem contar o ciúme de Tanya, o clima era bem tenso. Esme e Carlisle foram recebê-los, dando as boas vindas, uma vez dentro da sala o olhar dos cinco recaíram sobre Bella e Reneesme.

"_**Mas ela não é meio grandinha para uma criança de dois meses?"**_ – se perguntava Kate. _**"Uau! A Bella ta linda, Tanya deve estar se roendo de raiva." **_– sorri mentalmente com seus pensamentos.

"_**Grande! A aberração teve outra aberração."**_- Irina pensou enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para Bella.

- Cuidado com seus pensamentos Irina, é da minha filha e da minha futura esposa que está se referindo. – senti a mão de Bella sobre o meu braço.

"_**Então é verdade? Não acredito que ele vai casar... E com ela! "- **_Tanya pensou inconformada, ela tinha esperança de que fosse boato.

- Então é verdade? – disparou Kate. – Vocês vão mesmo se casar?

- Sim. – respondeu Bella. – Dia treze de agosto, creio que os convites serão entregues em breve, não é mesmo Alice?

- Oh sim... – minha irmã respondeu prontamente. – Eles chegaram tem dois dias, e serão entregues no prazo, não se preocupe.

- Espero contar com a presença de todos vocês, afinal faremos parte da mesma família. – minha família não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ouvi-la, Bella sorria simpática, estava afável.

"_**O que?" – **_Alice tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

"_**Mas ela não estava brava com eles?"**_ – se perguntava Emm.

"_**Entendeu essa?"**_ – meu pai perguntou olhando pra mim, meneei a cabeça negativamente, de forma quase imperceptível.

- Que bom revê-los... – Bella disse soltando-se de mim indo na direção de Carmem e Eleazar, os cumprimentou carinhosamente , assim como Kate. Que ainda estava encantada em Reneesme.

- Ela não é meio grande para dois meses? – finalmente perguntou.

- Reneesme é uma hibrida, seu crescimento é acelerado. – explicou Carlisle.

- Isso explica!

- Tanya, Irina. – Bella as cumprimentou com um simples aceno.

- Isabella! – Tanya respondeu do mesmo modo. – Ed, senti sua falta. – disse vindo pra perto de mim, como sempre jogou seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço.

- Oi Tanya... – a abracei brevemente desviando de seus lábios, estalando um beijo em seu rosto me apartando em seguida.

"_**Fugindo de mim Ed?" **_– Tanya provocou mentalmente. _**"Somos amigos que mal a nisso? Sua namorada não consegue entender?"**_ – gostaria de responder a altura, mas agora Bella podia ouvir perfeitamente.

- Bella é minha noiva, Tanya. – a corrigi. – Muito em breve, minha esposa. – olhei para Bella e pisquei pra ela que sorriu.

"_**Que desperdício!"**_ – retrucou fazendo bico, revirei os olhos indo cumprimentar Kate, ela Carmem e Eleazar se encantaram com minha pequena. Quando Tanya se aproximou de nós, vi pela mente de Jazz o quanto Bella ficou tensa.

- Ela é tão linda quanto você. – disse acariciando o rosto de Nessie.

- Não, com certeza ela é linda como a mãe. – sorri ao ver Tanya revirar os olhos.

- Estou impressionado, Bella... – Eleazar disse chamando minha atenção. – Você não parece em nada uma recém nascida.

- Também ficamos surpresos meu amigo. – respondeu meu pai. – Bella se tornou uma vampira interessante e muito intrigante. – disse piscando para ela, que sorriu tímida corando.

- Mas ela parece humana. – comentou Carmem a olhando com admiração.

- Mas tem nossa força, e como nós, seus sentidos são muito aguçados. – Carlisle disse de boca cheia, tinha muito orgulho de Bella, assim como minha mãe. – Bem amigo, você disse ao telefone que tinha uma assunto importante e delicado para tratar comigo, de que se trata?

"_**Como direi a ele?"- **_Eleazar pensou levando a mão ao queixo.

- Recebemos a visita de Kristof um vampiro Húngaro amigo, ele estava passando por Denali e resolveu fazer uma visita...

- Desculpe Eleazar, mas o que isso tem haver conosco? – meu pai perguntou sem entender.

- Ele esteve em Volterra há pouco tempo, na realidade acaba de voltar de lá com notícias nada boas meu amigo. – seu olhar recaiu em Bella. – Segundo Kristof as coisas estão agitadas por lá, há rumores de que Aro está recrutando rastreadores...

- Por quê? – Jazz perguntou desta vez.

- Kristof disse que ele está à procura de alguém, uma menina pra ser exato e pelo que meu amigo ouviu, Aro moverá céu e terra para obtê-la.

-Mas ele não havia desistido das buscas?

- Ao que parece retornou e com força total.

- Mas por quê? O que levaria Aro a agir desta forma?

- Kristof disse que o que circula por lá é que ele irá varrer Washington atrás dela, provavelmente entrará em contato com você, por isso vim alertá-lo.

- Acha que ele vai nos recrutar?

- Provavelmente, ele ofereceu uma boa recompensa por informações, ao que parece ele a quer viva, e segundo Kristof, Aro quer encontrá-la a todo custo e não medirá esforços para isso. Irá passar por cima de quem for para tê-la.

- Como descobriu que ela se encontra em Washington, quem pode ter descoberto? – tentava encontrar em minha mente alguém, mas não vinha ninguém, Laurent, Victória, Riley e James estavam mortos.

"_**Eu disse pra não virmos!" **_- o pensamento de Irina chamou minha atenção, me tirando de minha linha de raciocínio. _**"Não deveríamos avisá-los, não depois do que houve com Laurent!"**_

- Não acha que está sendo mesquinha Irina? – ela já estava me irritando.

- Ela vai atraí-los até vocês... – disse apontando para Bella. – Até nós, seremos implicados, seremos mortos por culpa dessa bruxa maldita!

- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO FALAR ASSIM DELA! – cuspi com um rosnado que assustou minha filha.

- Calma meu amor, não foi nada... Shhh... – dizia Bella tentando acalmá-la.

- Acho melhor ficar com ela lá em cima... – disse Rose, Bella assentiu entregando Nessie a ela. – Vou distraí-la.

- MAS É O QUE ELA É! – Irina revidou no mesmo modo. – POR CULPA DELA LAURENT ESTÁ MORTO. – acusou aos berros.

- Está enganada Irina... – Carlisle disse em tom de repreenda. – Laurent morreu porque matou em terras Quileutes, assim como em nosso território.

- Isso é mentira, ele estava se adaptando, ele me amava e... Por culpa dela o perdi! EU ODEIO VOCÊ SUA BRUXA NOJENTA! – voltou a rosnar expondo as presas para Bella, instintivamente me coloquei diante de Bella, rosnando baixo.

- CALA ESSA BOCA IRINA! – exigiu Alice aos berros também. – Como ousa falar dela assim?

- Porque é o que ela é!

- Bella é tão vampira quanto nós. – minha mãe disse em defesa de Bella que estava calada com o olhar completamente perdido, sua mão segurava firme o meu braço.

- Não Esme, ela é uma aberração da natureza! – voltou a dizer. – Uma mistura de raças. Deveria ser destruída como manda a lei!

- Acho melhor se retratar Irina, ou... – ameacei expondo minhas presas, naquele momento eu queria matá-la.

- Pare Edward! – a voz doce de Bella me fez recuar. – Por favor, ignore-a. – pediu acariciando meu rosto, havia lago em seu olhar, estavam tão tristes. - Não importa o que ela diz Irina não é importante.

-O que? – disparou Tanya. _**"Como ela ousa menosprezar minha irmã." – **_pensou furiosa. – Como ousa falar assim com a minha irmã?

- Esquece Edward. – voltou a pedir ignorando Tanya.

- Estou falando com você garota! – Tanya segurou o braço de Bella que rosnou alto.

- Não ouse me tocar! – a voz de Bella saiu completamente diferente, sombria. – Jamais ouviu bem? Jamais ouse tocar em mim novamente.

- Ou o que? – desafiou Tanya.

- Não vai querer saber, acredite! – algo no olhar de Bella fez Tanya recuar.

"_**Shiii... a coisa vai feder por aqui."**_ – pensou Emm e eu era obrigado a concordar com ele. Jazz tentava acalmar os ânimos, mas não estava sendo nada fácil pra ele.

- Como pode se unir a isso! – Tanya estava furiosa, e falava diretamente pra mim. – Como tem coragem de se unir a ela, essa garota será a ruína dos Cullen e a nossa!

- Tanya. – a repreendi.

- Olha pra você Edward, olha pra tudo o que vem acontecendo com você desde que essa coisa entrou em sua vida!

- Não fale assim dela! – exigi.

- Você parece que tem uma venda nos olhos... Todos vocês alias, infringiram todas as leis, Aro não vai hesitar em destruir a todos para tê-la e sabe disso.

- Todos nós aqui sabemos os riscos que corremos, e não sou a única a dizer que ela vale à pena. – disparou Alice em defesa de Bella.

- Concordo plenamente com Alice. – a voz grave de Emmett ecoou na sala. – A Bellinha vale muito à pena.

- Faço das palavras deles, as minhas – disse Jasper.

- Bella é um membro desta família... – Esme disse vindo para junto de Bella. – É a futura esposa de Edward, a mãe da minha neta e minha filha de coração.

- Concordo plenamente amor. – Carlisle sorriu para minha mãe, piscando em seguida. – Desrespeitá-la, é desrespeitar a família como um todo.

- Duvido que Rose concorde com isso! – retrucou Irina.

- Estou de pleno acordo! Bella é minha irmã, assim como Alice, Edward e Jazz. – a loira disse do quarto de Nessie.

- Tanya, Irina... – disse Carmem. – Ofendê-la e agredi-la desta forma não irá mudar as coisas, só complicará ainda mais.

- Me desculpem... – Kate disse. - Eu não sabia que Laurent havia atacado humanos, isso explica o ataque dos lobos.

- ISSO É MENTIRA! – Irina voltou a gritar entre rosnados, seus pensamentos eram muito hostis, Jasper estava tendo dificuldade em controlá-la. – Por outro lado Tanya se doeu pela irmã e olhava para Bella com raiva, muita raiva.

- Pra mim já chega! – Bella exasperou. – Eu tentei e olha no que deu, uma me odeia porque o namorado foi morto tentando me matar. – dizia apontando para Irina. – A outra... – apontou para Tanya. – Bem a outra, todos sabem o porquê que ela me odeia!

- O que está querendo insinuar? – Tanya não estava ajudando em nada.

- Que você simplesmente não aceita o fato dele ter me escolhido! Correu atrás dele por quase oitenta anos e a única coisa que conseguiu...

- Edward e eu somos amigos...

- Corta essa Tanya! Vira o disco, vamos jogar limpo, OK!

- Para Bella! – a repreendi.

- Shhh... Fica quieto ai! – ordenou. – Estou farta desta sua "amiga" – disse fazendo aspas no amiga. – Você se insinuou pra ele da outra vez que estiveram aqui, está lembrada?...- disparou se voltando para Tanya, me ignorando. - Invadiu o quarto dele em uma tentativa ridícula de seduzi-lo...

- E deu certo! – revidou Tanya.

- Não deu não! – me defendi.

-Quando ele foi pra Denali, grudou nele como um carrapato, na vã esperança de que Edward cedesse aos seus encantos e pelo que eu soube isso não aconteceu.

- Ele precisava de companhia...

- E você correu oferecer a sua não é?

- BELLA! – ralhei sendo fuzilado por ela. – Por favor, Tanya, para com isso. – não queria que elas brigassem de novo.

- Não deveríamos ter vindo! – Tanya disse olhando para Eleazar. – Eu disse que não deveríamos nos intrometer.

- Tanya... Por favor, não fica assim. – ela me olhou magoada. – Disse que acima de tudo, sempre seriamos amigos.

- O que ela fez com você Edward? – franzi o cenho sem entender sua pergunta. – Está completamente cego por causa dela... Completamente enfeitiçado, não sei qual foi o feitiço que essa bruxa lançou sob você, sobre vocês.

- Amor! – disse Alice. - O feitiço se chama amor, Tanya, algo que você desconhece.

- Engano seu Alice, eu amo seu irmão. – um rosnado baixo saia do peito de Bella.

- Não Tanya, você o deseja e muito, pode até estar apaixonada, mas não o ama, se o amasse respeitaria suas escolhas, o apoiaria, desejaria vê-lo feliz.

- Mas isso é tudo que eu desejo!

- Desde que seja ao seu lado, caso contrário! – retrucou Alice.

"_**Vampira enxerida!"**_ – praguejou em pensamento.

- Acho melhor irmos e...

- Não! – Bella cortou Eleazar. – Por favor, Eleazar, você e Carlisle ainda têm muito que conversar, Carmem, Kate fique a vontade. – disse indo em direção a escada.

"_**Pra onde ela vai?"**_ – se perguntou Emm.

- Bella, onde está indo? – perguntei sem entender sua atitude.

- Vou pegar minha filha e vou pra casa.

- Esta é sua casa. – afirmei.

- Eu sei, mas no momento vou pra lá, me acompanha, ou vai ficar aqui?

"_**Vá com ela Edward, nem ouse hesitar."**_ – alertou Alice em pensamento.

"_**É melhor acompanhá-la filho."**_ – meu pai disse mentalmente.

"_**Vá com ela Edward, não se arrisque mais." - **_Jazz pensou me mostrando o quanto Bella estava sentida pelo que aconteceu.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – falei disparando pra junto dela.

* * *

**Ai está! Espero que tenham gostado, sábado tem mais! Até lá. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Aqui está o capitulo de sábado! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijocas pra todos vcs! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**POV BELLA**

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – ele havia disparado pra junto de mim, aquele sorriso tentador brincava em seus lábios.

- O que exatamente?

- Arrume suas coisas e as coisas de Nessie, uma bolsa apenas com algumas roupas. – disse assim que entramos no quarto.

- Mas para onde vamos? – insisti.

- Será surpresa amor. – rapidamente coloquei algumas coisas em uma bolsa de viagem, fui para o quarto de Nessie e Rose já havia preparado uma bolsa com as coisas dela. Edward achou melhor evitarmos a sala, já que Alice ainda discutia com Irina e Tanya, saímos pela sacada do quarto dele.

A visita dos Denali durou três dias, os quais Edward, eu e Nessie, passamos hospedados na cobertura de um hotel luxuoso de Seattle. Quando toquei no assunto da discussão com Tanya, Edward me disse simplesmente... Esqueça-a! E foi o que eu fiz.

- Edward se o tal Kristof estiver falando a verdade, acha que nos encontrarão?

- É difícil saber Bella, não sabemos o que ele realmente sabe, tudo não passa de rumores, mas tenho certeza de que Alice já deve estar monitorando Aro e sua corja.

- Mas as buscas dele irá se restringir ao estado de Washington, Eleazar está certo, ele irá requisitá-los para as buscas, concorda?

- É bem provável... – ele me apertou em seus braços. – Não se preocupe minha bruxinha, fique tranqüila, não houve problemas com a última visita dos Volturi.

- Mas e o casamento, acha que isso pode chamar a atenção deles? Afinal Edward Cullen estará se casando e até onde sei Aro gosta de você e sua família. – Edward riu debochado.

- Ele morre de inveja de Carlisle, porque sabe que Alice e eu jamais o deixaríamos. Aquela cobra inveja nossa lealdade ao nosso pai, assim como o fato dele reunir tantos talentos em seu clã.

- Mesmo assim, acho que teremos que ser cautelosos, afinal Aro sabendo que Alice pode prever o futuro, pode evitar tomar alguma decisão, concorda?

-Não se preocupe minha bruxinha, não vou permitir que Aro coloque as mãos em você e...

-Este é o ponto Edward, não quero que lute contra eles, se isto se tornar uma guerra, se os bruxos entrarem... Tenho medo Edward, muito medo.

- Medo de que exatamente meu amor?

- Por mais forte que esteja Edward, ainda sim não será pareou em uma luta contra um bruxo experiente e isso me assusta... Não quero vocês metidos em uma guerra por minha causa.

- E o que sugere Bella? Que fiquemos de braços cruzados enquanto você luta sozinha?- seu tom havia mudado, estava irritadiço, ele não entenderia, jamais entenderia.

Como Edward havia dito, Alice monitorava os Volturi, Carlisle insistia em dizer que Aro sabia que ela podia prever o futuro, mas não em que circunstâncias o que nos dava uma vantagem. Ian queria adiar o casamento, mas me neguei terminantemente. Afinal Alice estava preparando tudo com tanto carinho, tanta dedicação e Edward ansiava por isso mais que tudo e confesso que eu também.

- Segundo Eleazar, Aro resignou homens para procurá-la, mas ele não sabe o que e quem procurar exatamente, certo? – disse Carlisle.

- Não sabemos quem é seu informante e o que disse a eles exatamente, estamos trabalhando com suposições. – lembrou Adrian.

- Acha que Irons está metido nisso? – perguntei diretamente para Ian.

- Não creio, não acho que aqueles dois irão se unir novamente, mesmo porque ambos querem a mesma coisa Isabella... Você! – ouvi meu noivo rosnar baixo atrás de mim.

- Mas há uma possibilidade?

- Ínfima.

- Tem como descobrir?

- Posso averiguar... – disse Nikki.

- Ótimo. – soltou Carlisle.

- Vocês ainda possuem informantes em Volterra? – perguntei me voltando para Adrian.

- Sim, entrarei em contato o mais rápido possível.

- Perfeito, enquanto isso continuamos com os treinos e os preparativos para o casamento, certo? – Alice assentiu assim como os outros.

Me concentrei nos treinos, Carlisle e Beth tentavam extrair todo o meu potencial, mas temia liberá-lo, se não conseguisse me controlar poderia feri-los e isso estava fora de questão. Ian, Adrian e Nikki foram atrás de informações.

Minha filha balbuciou suas primeiras palavras e Edward se derretia ao ouvi-la chamando de papai, eles tinham uma ligação muito forte. Mesmo podendo ler sua mente, ele adorava quando Nessie o tocava e mostrava o que queria, ou o que havia feito, aos poucos seu vocabulário ia aumentando.

Aro havia mesmo mandado alguns nômades rastreadores em busca da menina que tanto procura, mas segundo os informantes de Adrian, ele não tinha muitas informações, o que obteve foi de um de seus subordinados que espionava Irons, já Alice continuava o monitorando.

Já estávamos às vésperas do casamento e confesso que eu estava muito, mas muito ansiosa e nervosa, muito mais do que imaginara.

- Hey! Porque tanto nervosismo? – Edward perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Vou me tornar sua esposa, acha pouco? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, depositou um beijo em minha testa e outro em meus lábios.

- Absurda! - o ouvi sussurrar.

- Será que dá pra liberá-lo Bella? – ouvi Emm dizer debaixo da sacada, estávamos no meu quarto. – Terão a eternidade pra isso, venha Edward, sua despedida de solteiro o aguarda!

- Tenho que ir, ele não nos deixará em paz. – mas em nenhum momento fez menção de me soltar.

- Juízo mocinho, nada de stripers e afins. – ele gargalhou com gosto.

- Não meu amor, juro que não... – disse entre risos. – Somente alguns ursos e leões da montanha, eu prometo!

- Assim espero, não se esqueça de que Alice estará monitorando vocês.

- Anda logo Edward! – desta vez foi Jazz quem chamou.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – Edward me apertou em seus braços me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Eu serei a de branco, não se esqueça! – ele sorriu indo em direção a sacada.

- Não se preocupe Bella... – disse Carlisle. – O devolveremos inteirinho. – sorri ao ver os quatro correrem em direção a floresta.

A pedido de Alice, Nikki e Beth colocaram um feitiço no quarto, ninguém via nem ouvia nada do que acontecia ali, no entanto, eu podia ouvi-los trabalhando do lado de fora da casa onde o altar era montado. Ian e Adrian auxiliavam sob o comando de Esme e Nikki, enquanto Alice e Beth cuidavam de mim e Rosalie cuidava de Nessie.

A cada minuto eu ficava mais tensa, Edward havia dito que iríamos para a ilha Esme em nossa lua de mel e Alice fez questão de preparar as malas, partiríamos assim que a recepção terminasse, mas o nosso destino era segredo, pelo menos para os convidados. Infelizmente não pude compartilhar de minha felicidade com minha amiga Ângela e nenhum outro humano a não ser algumas pessoas da reserva, por causa de Reneesme que já aparentava uma criança de dois aninhos.

Alice não ficou muito feliz pelo fato de ter que diminuir a lista de convidados, somente os de extrema confiança estariam presentes, não poderíamos nos arriscar, infelizmente, mas o mais importante era que Edward e eu nos casaríamos.

- Mamãe! – disse minha pequena ao entrar no quarto, ela estava linda naquele vestidinho branco, parecia uma princesa, Rose acentuou seus cachos que caiam pelos seus ombros, seus olhinhos castanhos reluziam.

- Oh meu Deus, como você está linda meu amor. – ela abriu um imenso sorriso, dando uma voltinha, se exibindo.

- Pronto! – exclamou Alice. - Só falta o vestido.

- Bella? – Esme chamou ao abrir a porta.

- Como estão às coisas Esme? – perguntei nervosa.

- Está tudo perfeito filha, não se preocupe.

- E ele, como está? – vi perfeitamente, Alice, Rose e Beth revirar os olhos.

- Nervoso! Como nunca vi antes, ele está agitado e não para um segundo sequer. – disse sorrindo, mas ficou séria de repente. – Vim lhe entregar isto. – só então notei que ela tinha um estojo nas mãos, um estojo de jóia. – É tradição, todo o membro da família Cullen possui uma jóia com o brasão... – eu já havia notado, ela tinha um belíssimo bracelete, Rose ostentava orgulhosa um belo colar, e Alice uma linda gargantilha, já Carlisle um anel e os garotos braceletes. – Quando Reneesme nasceu Carl mandou confeccionar uma colar delicado com um pequeno relicário contendo o brasão da família. – minha pequena se aproximou mostrando o presente de seu avô.

- O vovô me deu hoje, disse que sou uma Cullen. – sorri com seu modo de falar.

- Sim meu amor, você é! – falei a apertando em meus braços.

- Aqui está o seu. – Esme me estendeu o estojo, o abri delicadamente, ofeguei ao ver a belíssima jóia. A corrente era em ouro branco, bem delicada, o brasão do mesmo material incrustado em uma pedra da lua azul, envolta por arabescos, absolutamente lindo.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer. – É lindo.

- Edward o desenhou e escolheu a pedra. – explicou ao colocá-lo em meu pescoço. – Ele o criou especialmente pra você.

- Nada de choro Isabella, não vá borrar minha obra prima! – ralhou aquele projeto de vampira, como dizia Emm, talvez tenha notado o bico de choro que se formou em meus lábios. – Agora vamos colocar o vestido! - eu me olhava diante ao espelho e ainda me custava a crer que aquela era a mesma Isabella, o vestido era simplesmente perfeito em cada mínimo detalhe.

- Ficou lindo! – Beth disse visivelmente emocionada. – A se Renée estivesse aqui.

-Esme, será que poderia chamar Carlisle?

- Chamar o Carl? Por quê?

- Porque até onde sei o pai entrega a noiva ao seu futuro marido, não é? – ela levou a mão à boca visivelmente emocionada. – Acha que ele me daria esta honra?

- Oh filha! – soltou me abraçando forte, sendo contida por Alice que estava preocupada com o vestido.

- Acho melhor descermos, nos vemos lá em baixo. – disse Beth sendo seguida por Rose e Alice, minhas madrinhas, minha filha levaria as alianças, estava toda orgulhosa. Ela correu para a porta ou ouvir batidas leves.

-Bella? Posso entrar?

- Entra vovô. – minha pequena respondeu por mim.

- Deus! Como estão lindas! – disse galanteador. – Esme disse que você queria falar comigo, algum problema?

- Me daria a honra de me levar até o altar e me entregar ao seu filho? – havia surpresa em seu olhar, acho que ele não esperava por aquilo.

- A honra será minha, filha. – ele me abraçou ternamente, sim eu o amava e o respeitava como a um pai. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, primeiro entrariam Beth, Rose e Alice, depois Nessie e por último, Carlisle e eu.

- Acalme-se filha, já não basta Edward que não para quieto, Jazz está tendo um trabalhão com ele. – disse divertido.

- Não pensei que fosse ficar tão nervosa.

- É natural. – ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e piscou pra mim, depositando um beijo em minha testa, como Edward costumava fazer.

Os acordes soaram e as madrinhas saíram da casa em direção ao altar, meu queixo caiu ao ver a belíssima decoração, estava tudo perfeito, sem exageros. As flores que eu mais gostava enfeitavam tudo, lilás brancos adornavam os galhos das árvores dando um ar romântico ao local. Eu ainda estava trêmula quando Carlisle começou a andar, levei alguns segundos para acompanhá-lo. Minha filha entrou no corredor sorrindo para todos, cainhando pelo tapete de pétalas de rosas como se fosse uma verdadeira princesa.

- Ela está tão linda! – comentou Carlisle admirando a neta.

-Está se exibindo, puxou a Alice! – falei entre os dentes, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, ao entrar no corredor toda a atenção se voltou para nós, mas eu só tinha olhos para o lindo vampiro que vestia um meio fraque e me olhava fascinado, encantado eu diria. A partir do momento em que seu olhar encontrou o meu, senti meu peito se aquecer... Porque ali diante de mim estava a razão da minha vida, o meu vampiro, o meu amor.

**POV EDWARD**

Ignorei a maioria dos pensamentos ali me concentrando nos membros da minha família, eu andava de um lado para outro sob o olhar atento dos poucos convidados presentes. Os Denali estavam lá, Tanya me olhava com certa tristeza, disfarçava seus pensamentos, estava magoada, sentida, já Irina simplesmente não se conformava, achava uma traição de minha parte o fato de me unir a Bella para sempre. Sinceramente eu não estava dando a mínima pra ela, minha preocupação estava no terceiro andar da casa, no quarto ao qual aquela tampinha de uma figa mantinha minha futura esposa e minha filha.

Era obrigado a dar o braço a torcer, Alice fez um belíssimo trabalho, tudo estava perfeito, a decoração impecável, com as flores favoritas de Bella. Nada exagerado tudo de extremo bom gosto, eu estava lá parado debaixo daquele arco de lilás branco e flor de laranjeira, aguardando. Jazz e Emmett estavam comigo, assim como Jacob que eram os padrinhos.

- Se acalma cara, porque tanto nervosismo? Vocês são praticamente casados, vivem como um casal há certo tempo. – dizia Emm.

- Não sei... Estou ansioso eu acho. – confessei estalando os dedos.

-Carl? – ouvi minha mãe chamá-lo. – Bella quer falar com você, é um assunto importante. – vi meu pai assentir indo na direção da casa. O que ela teria pra falar com meu pai justo agora? Passei meus olhos novamente pelos convidados já devidamente acomodados, tivemos que excluir alguns nomes da lista, somente gente de extrema confiança estava ali, e para a desgraça de Irina, os lobos estavam em peso, os únicos humanos eram Sue, mãe de Seth e Leah, Billy Black pai de Jacob, assim como sua irmã Rachel, noiva de Paul e Emily, noiva de Sam. Alguns amigos de Carlisle do hospital e muito poucos vampiros, Bella sentiu não poder chamar Ângela Weber, mas seria muito arriscado, já que Reneesme já aparentava uma criança de dois anos. E por falar nela, minha princesa já estava falando muito bem e sua primeira palavra foi "papai" o que deixou Bella e Jacob enciumados.

Despertei dos meus devaneios com os acordes da macha nupcial, pelo corredor entre os convidados, vinham Alice, Rosalie e Beth as madrinhas.

"_**Meu Deus, quanto cachorro!"**_ - pensava Rose torcendo o nariz.

"_**Me agradeça depois." **_– Alice me disse e pensamento ao ir para junto de Jasper, sorri meneando a cabeça.

"_**Não pensar na mamãe, não pensar na mamãe!"**_- minha pequena dizia mentalmente enquanto caminhava com um enorme sorriso, em suas mãos a cestinha onde estavam as alianças, estava tão linda, uma verdadeira princesinha. Quando se aproximou pisquei pra ela e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, Reneesme se juntou a Alice, Rosalie e Beth.

A atenção de todos se voltou para a entrada do corredor, ergui meu olhar e tudo desapareceu, eu só tinha olhos para a garota que meu pai conduzia com orgulho. Pela mente dele pude ver o quanto ficou comovido quando ela pediu pra que a conduzisse até o altar e a entregasse a mim... Bella o considera um pai e tanto Carlisle quanto Esme já a consideravam uma filha.

No pescoço Bella ostentava o colar com o brasão Cullen, aquele que eu mesmo desenhei especificamente para ela em todos os detalhes. Estava linda... Não! Estava bem mais do que linda, não havia palavras para descrevê-la. O penteado, a maquiagem, o vestido... Ah, o vestido! Era lindo, moldava perfeitamente seu corpo... Simplesmente linda! Seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, era como se não existisse mais ninguém ali além de nós.

- É com muito orgulho que lhe entrego sua futura esposa meu filho, espero que sejam muito, mas muito felizes. – disse meu pai ao entregá-la a mim.

- Seremos pai. – o abracei e ele depositou um beijo na testa dela, indo para junto de Esme.

-Oi! Você está magnífica. – ela sorriu tímida revirando os olhos.

- E você uma tentação. – revidou o elogio.

Deu-se início a cerimônia, na realidade não saberia lhe dizer o que juiz de paz disse, tão absorto que eu estava admirando a mulher ao meu lado, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e seu coração batia forte e acelerado. Fizemos nossos votos, trocamos alianças e juramos ser fiel um ao outro e toda aquela coisa e quando o homem disse: "Eu voz declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva!"

Era oficial, ela era minha esposa e a beijei com todo o amor e paixão que eu sentia por aquela bruxinha!

- Minha esposa. – sussurrei com minha testa colada a dela.

- Meu esposo, meu marido, meu vampiro! – a ultima parte Bella disse em um tom que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir. – não resisti e voltei a beijá-la, nossa pequena correu pra junto de nós e eu a peguei no colo. Minha família, pequena, porém minha... Quando me tornei o que sou, enterrei meus sonhos no mais fundo do meu ser... Mas Bella os trouxe a tona e realizou cada um deles.

Seguimos para a recepção onde recebemos os cumprimentos dos convidados, meu pai a apresentou a alguns de seus amigos. Senti Bella ficar tensa quando os Denali se aproximaram, o primeiro a nos cumprimentar foi Eleazar, seguido por Carmem e Kate, Irina se manteve afastada já Tanya.

- Espero que seja feliz querido. – Tanya disse ao me abraçar _**"Sempre vou amar você Edward, e estarei te esperando!" **_

- Obrigado Tanya, vê se toma juízo. – pisquei pra ela que sorriu, em compensação minha esposa tinha os olhos semicerrados e um bico emburrado.

- Bella...

- Não vamos ser hipócritas Tanya! – disparou em um tom que somente nós e os lobos ouvíssemos. - Não é segredo nenhum que você queria estar no meu lugar, não se preocupe, vou fazê-lo feliz, tão feliz que ele não irá precisar de nada nem ninguém. – as duas se encararam por um tempo, a tensão era palpável, meu olhar rapidamente encontrou o de Jasper que assentiu.

Logo Tanya se afastou e o clima mudou, os lobos foram rápidos e se limitaram a um aceno de cabeça ao em cumprimentar, Bella foi simpática com Sam e seu bando, mas ainda estava sentida com ele, por causa de Reneesme. Jacob ao cumprimentá-la a ergueu do chão em um abraço um tanto exagerado para o meu gosto.

-Feliz priminha?

- Como jamais pensei ser possível. – Bella respondeu prontamente.

- Fico feliz, você mais do que ninguém merece Bella. – disse sério. – Pise na bola e...

- Jake! – minha esposa o repreendeu.

- Calma eu só...

- Você nada, anda... – ela o enxotou dali. – Vá comer, tem muita coisa que você adora, aproveita e vê se Nessie come algo.

- Nossa, que esposa mais mandona! – a puxei pra mim, prendendo-a em meus braços.

- O senhor não viu nada, senhor meu marido. – adorava ouvi-la dizer aquilo, "meu marido", não resisti e a beijei e como eu amava beijá-la.

Estávamos sentados em nossa mesa, e nossa família a nossa volta, de repente Emm se levantou indo em direção ao palco, em sua mente pude ver o que pretendia.

- O que ele vai fazer? – Bella perguntou com certa preocupação.

- Um discurso!

-Minha mãe do céu. – soltou minha esposa se encolhendo ao meu lado, não contive o riso.

- Oi, boa noite! – a voz grave do meu irmão ecoou pelo local. – Bellinha... – ouvi Bella gemer ao meu lado. – Seja muito bem vinda a família maninha... Fico feliz por finalmente meu irmão ter encontrado uma companheira, e ainda mais feliz por ter sido você... Um brinde aos noivos! – disse erguendo a taça.

- Por essa eu não esperava! – minha esposa disse surpresa.

- Confesso que também não. – falei divertido. Alice também fez o seu, assim como Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme, Beth meio hesitante subiu ao palco.

- Seja bem vindo a família Edward... – disse erguendo sua taça pra mim. – Vi essa garota crescer, a conheço desde que nasceu e posso assegurar que jamais a vi tão feliz como quando encontrou você... Sei que serão felizes, tenho fé no amor de vocês, afinal já passaram por tanta coisa e ainda assim se amam com a mesma intensidade, se não maior... Já conheci um casal assim, eram meus melhores amigos, o mesmo brilho no olhar, o mesmo modo apaixonado de se olharem... Seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos de você minha menina, um brinde aos noivos! – as palavras de Beth deixaram Bella emocionada, ela segurava o choro num esforço sobre humano devido suas lágrimas de sangue, segurei firme sua mão a levando aos lábios.

- Eu te amo. – sibilei pra ela.

- Também te amo. – respondeu com a voz embargada.

**POV BELLA**

Estava tudo perfeito e meu peito parecia que explodiria de tanta felicidade, nem mesmo aquela peste da Tanya conseguiu estragá-la. Confesso que me assustei quando vi Emm subir ao palco, mas ele foi tão fofo em seu discurso, me emocionei com o de Alice, o de Esme e Carlisle, ri com o de Rose e Jasper, assim como o de Seth e Jake. Mas o de Beth me deixou muito emocionada, eu fazia um esforço tremendo para não chorar, percebendo isso, meu marido seguro firme a minha mão a levando aos lábios, mostrando que estava ali comigo. Edward era perfeito... Mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, pra mim ele sempre seria perfeito. Vi meu marido se levantar indo em direção ao palco e meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca.

- Sou um homem afortunado, porque o destino colocou você Isabella, em meu caminho... Para me mostrar o quanto eu estava errado em tantas coisas... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Passei o que me parece, um longo tempo de minha vida tentando superar o que sou, enquanto você me aceitou como sou, com todos os meus defeitos sem se importar... Você Isabella dividiu tudo comigo, amor, prazer, entre tantos outros sentimentos... Me entregou o seu coração e o meu pertence somente a você... Eu te amo! Proponho um brinde a minha linda esposa. – disse erguendo a taça em sua mão, sorri sem graça sentindo meu rosto queimar. Me levantei segurando minha taça, ele franziu o cenho de onde estava.

- Gostaria em primeiro lugar de agradecer a todos vocês, por compartilhar comigo de um momento tão importante em minha vida... – fiz um aceno e todos retribuíram, quer dizer nem todos. Edward abriu um lindo sorriso piscando pra mim. – Também gostaria de erguer um brinde ao meu marido! O destino me trouxe de volta, talvez ele já tivesse tudo planejado... Talvez estivéssemos predestinados... Não sei ao certo, o que sei é que quanto te vi entrar naquele refeitório... – seu olhar estava ainda mais penetrante e envolvente. – Senti algo que jamais havia sentido em minha vida, acho que naquele exato momento me apaixonei por você! Tivemos nossos altos e baixos, nos separamos, mas aqui estamos nós, casados! Eu te amo Edward, amo tudo em você, até seus defeitos, por tudo isso é que digo que você... – falei apontando pra ele. – É perfeito, pelo menos pra mim! – todos riram, ele saltou do palco vindo em minha direção e me beijou de forma avassaladora.

Tive que dançar com várias pessoas, e ver meu marido dançando com todas, até mesmo aquela insuportável!

-Até que enfim me deixaram dançar com a minha esposa. – disse me puxando cada vez mais pra si.

- Pensei que não ligasse, estava tão absorto na dança com sua "amiga". – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Só estávamos dançando. – seu tom havia mudado, está sério.

- Claro! – não consegui deixar de ser sarcástica.

- Bella...

- Não quero discutir sobre isso. – o cortei olhando para Jacob que dançava com Nessie em seus braços, sorri meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi? – perguntou confuso.

- Ela está se divertindo, olha o tamanho daquele sorriso. – ele olhou para eles e sorriu também, mas seu sorriso se desfez lentamente e Edward ficou tenso, de repente seu olhar não estava mais em Nessie e Jacob e sim em Irina que os olhava de onde estava. – Edward? O que houve?

- Nada! – disse somente.

- Me diz, por favor. – pedi segurando seu queixo o forçando a olhar nos meus olhos.

- Ela o odeia, confesso que Irina me preocupa.

- Acha que ela fará alguma coisa contra eles? Contra Nessie?

- Ela não seria louca... – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Eu a mato!

Alice logo veio e nos avisou que estava chegando a hora, partimos o bolo, eu joguei o bouquet e Edward tirou a cinta liga como de costume, em seguida subimos para nos trocar. Cheguei a pensar que Nessie insistiria em ir conosco, mas Edward havia conversado com ela sobre isso.

- Tchau papai, volta logo ta bem. – ele riu a pegando nos braços.

- Prometo que não vamos demorar meu anjo, o papai te ama muito.

- Também te amo paizinho lindo!

- E eu não ganho beijo?

- Claro que sim mamãe... – ela veio para o meu colo. – Cuida bem do meu papai. – revirei os olhos.

- Pode deixar, vou cuidar, e a senhorita obedeça a seu avô e sua avó e aos seus tios.

- Sim senhora!

- Eu te amo!

- Também te amo mãezinha! – era tão difícil deixá-la, nos despedimos de todos enquanto Jazz e Emm colocavam as malas no carro de Edward, saímos de lá sob uma torrente chuva de arroz.


	34. Chapter 34

**Aqui está, espero que curtam! **

**Até sábado pessoal! **

**Beijos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Finalmente estávamos no carro, a caminho do aeroporto de Forks, achei mais seguro fretar um jatinho para nos levar até o Rio de Janeiro. Bella ainda brigava com alguns grãos de arroz que estavam em seus cabelos.

- Vai me dizer o que está se passando nessa tua cabeça? Porque está tão pensativo? – perguntou me olhando de rabo de olho.

- Não é nada...

- Não me venha com essa, Edward... - disparou me cortando. - Está assim desde que viu Irina olhando para Nessie e Jake, o que foi, aconteceu algo? O que viu em sua mente?

- Nada demais, só fiquei impressionado com o tamanho do ódio que tem de Jacob e seu bando...

- E de mim, não é? – concluiu olhando pra mim, achei melhor deixar meus olhos fixos na estrada.

- Não vou passar minha lua de mel pensando em Irina. – falei segurando sua mão levando-a aos meus lábios. – Tenho planos para nós dois senhora Cullen. – Bella abriu um imenso sorriso.

Enquanto carregavam a bagagem para a aeronave, eu e Bella fomos conhecer nossa pequena suíte.

- Acho que nossa primeira noite de casados vai ser nas alturas. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, colando seu corpo ao meu. Dito e feito, nossa primeira noite de casados passamos nos amando em pleno vôo, passamos dias maravilhosos na ilha e nos amamos muito. Durante a madrugada aproveitávamos para ir caçar no Rio, voltávamos ao amanhecer e curtíamos aquele pedaço de paraíso.

Estávamos pensando em providenciar uma casa somente para nós quando nos mudássemos, fizemos mil planos para quando essa tormenta acabasse, estávamos tão felizes que nem sequer sentimos o tempo passar, um mês havia se passado e estávamos voltando para Forks, para nossa família.

- Estou ansiosa pra ver nossa pequena, ela deve estar enorme. – dizia Bella pela terceira vez, confesso que também estava ansioso por vê-la.

- Papai! Mamãe! – gritou assim que saímos da aeronave, Rose a soltou e minha pequena veio correndo ao nosso encontro se jogando nos braços da mãe, estava ainda mais linda e aparentava uma criança de aproximadamente três anos.

- Vocês demoraram mamãe, pensei que tivessem me esquecido. – reclamou acariciando os cabelos da mãe.

- E eu não ganho beijo? – reclamei ao lado delas, minha filha saltou do colo da mãe e correu para os meus braços tocando meu rosto, me mostrando suas peripécias durante nossa ausência.

Ao chegarmos em casa fomos recebidos por toda a família, Beth e os bruxos estavam lá também, minha mãe estava ansiosa para entregar seu presente de casamento, Nessie havia me mostrado feliz da vida como ajudou a avó montar seu quarto e Alice estava em cócegas para mostrar a Bella seu novo closet.

- Bella? – Esme a chamou. – Temos um presente de casamento para vocês, espero que gostem. – minha esposa olhou pra mim e dei de ombros.

- Presente? Outro?

- Sim filha, este é de todos nós, cada um contribuiu um pouco. – explicou passando o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Alice e Nessie vão levá-los até lá, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado minha filha.

- Mas...

- Vem mamãe, você vai adorar! – disse minha princesa a puxando pela mão, fomos pela parte dos fundos, e quando chegamos ao rio, peguei Nessie nos braços.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Bella perguntou sem entender nada.

- Espere e verás minha cara. – respondeu Alice ansiosa, ao nos aproximarmos minha irmã cobriu os olhos dela.

- Para que tudo isso Alice? – resmungou perdendo a paciência.

- Shhh... Fica quieta, sei que vai gostar, é um presente para vocês três, de toda a família. – Alice disse liberando os olhos de Bella, ao ver a pequena casa diante de si, sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes.

- Mas o que... Como... Sabia disso?- perguntou se voltando pra mim.

- Vi uma coisa ou outra que deixaram escapar... – me defendi. – Nessie me mostrou quando chegamos.

- Vovó pediu segredo, mamãe. – minha pequena se defendeu.

- Estão nos dando uma casa? – havia perplexidade em sua voz.

- Não é bem uma casa... Está mais para uma cabana e...

- Shhh... Deixa de ser metido Edward, e não ouse criticar o meu presente! – ralhou olhando fascinada para a casa.

- Eu só acho que poderia ser uma coisa mais moderna, maior...

- É perfeita Edward! Olha pra isso, temos uma casa só para nós! – sua voz saiu embargada, estava visivelmente emocionada. – Oh, obrigada Alice! – agradeceu quase esmagando a tampinha.

"_**Ela gostou seu babaca!" **_– disse em pensamento me dando de língua.

-Não é que eu não tenha gostado, mas...

- Shhh... – as três fizeram em uníssono, diante daquilo me calei.

- Tome, espero que curtam bastante. – minha irmã disse ao lhe entregar a chave, deu um beijo em cada um e saiu.

"_**Logo Rose vem buscar Nessie, daí vocês podem curtir a casa a sós."**_- avisou em pensamento disparando para a mansão.

Tenho que confessar que teria pensado em algo mais moderno, mais luxuoso, mas ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Bella e a felicidade de nossa filha, não teci mais nenhum comentário. Minha esposa olhava fascinada e encantada para tudo, uma das paredes estava repleta de livros, reconheci os meus e os de Bella entre eles.

Havia uma pequena lareira no canto e um tapete grosso de pele diante dela, meu piano estava lá, a cozinha era bem pequena, mas aconchegante, subimos três degraus e havia um hall, uma das portas levava a um pequeno escritório, mais alguns degraus e nos deparamos com o quarto de Nessie, ela mostrava tudo orgulhosa.

Mais alguns degraus e finalmente chegamos a nossa suíte, havia uma imensa cama de docel, como a da ilha, aliás, tudo lembrava a ilha naquele lugar. As portas janelas levavam a um pequeno jardim interno e dava uma bela vista para o bosque. Uma das portas levava ao banheiro, com uma bela banheira de hidromassagem, já a outra a um imenso closet repleto de roupas.

- Sua irmã é louca? – Bella disparou ao passar as mãos por algumas peças de roupas novas.

-Só agora que notou? – perguntei divertido. – Gostou?

-Se eu gostei? Eu amei Edward, olha pra isso... – ela estava realmente feliz. – Uma casa só pra nós, é tão linda, tem a nossa cara não acha?

- Particularmente eu preferia algo maior...

- Deixa de ser metido à besta, ela é perfeita! Eles fizeram um ótimo trabalho!

- Tem razão, ela é perfeita! – aproveitei que minha filha estava entretida com suas bonecas em seu quarto e a beijei com vontade.

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer que havíamos ganhado uma casa! Era tão linda, perfeita para nós três, nossa pequena família! O quarto de Reneesme ficou lindo e a nossa suíte então... Esme foi mesmo muito caprichosa, pois havia um pouquinho dos dois em tudo, já Alice exagerou no closet, que era quase do tamanho do quarto em si.

Logo Rose veio buscar Nessie, segundo a loira, ela havia comprado sorvete e minha filha mais do que depressa correu com ela para a mansão.

- O que achou? – meu marido perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços.

-Eu amei, mas como fizeram tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?

- Coisa de vampiro, amor! – respondeu roçando os dentes na curvatura do meu pescoço fazendo com que meus pêlos eriçassem.

-Edward... – gemi estremecendo, ele infiltrou uma de suas mãos pela blusa encontrando meu seio.

- O que acha de fazermos amor, senhora Cullen? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida.

- Uma ótima idéia! – senti meu corpo ser içado e em um átimo senti o colchão macio em minhas costas, entre beijos ardentes nos despimos por completo, arfei arqueando as costas ao sentir seus lábios sobre a minha pele. Nos amamos sem pressa, lenta e intensamente, apreciando cada toque, cada beijo, cada olhar.

A vida seguia e estávamos sob a expectativa de Aro convocar os Cullen para ajudar em sua busca, Alice o monitorava o tempo todo. Retomamos os treinos, mas desta vez somente com os bruxos, novamente insistiam para que eu liberasse todo o meu poder, mas eu temia não controlá-lo, uma vez que o liberasse.

Mas o que eu realmente temia era a hipótese de uma guerra entre bruxos e vampiros, precisava proteger minha família e principalmente minha filha, seguros.

Estávamos na grande clareira onde os Cullen costumavam jogar, eu estava dentro do circulo de proteção e os quatro bruxos envolta me atacando mutuamente quando uma voz completamente desconhecida pra mim ecoou em minha mente.

"_**Olá Isabella! Finalmente te encontrei." **_– eu podia sentir que se tratava de Irons.

-PAREM! – gritei levando as mãos a cabeça, dei graças por estarmos somente os bruxos ali, os homens haviam saído para caçar, Alice, Esme e Rosalie estavam com Reneesme na mansão.

- O que houve Isabella? Já disse que...

- Ele está se aproximando... – disse cortando Ian. – Irons me encontrou.

- Como pode saber? – disparou Adrian. -Não sentimos sua presença e...

- Ele entrou em minha mente, pude vê-lo nitidamente Adrian, ele está chegando.

- Mantenha-se no circulo de proteção e não ouse sair daí por nada, ouviu bem? – ordenou Ian, somente assenti.

De repente vi os quatro ficarem cada vez mais tensos, eles formaram um circulo envolta do circulo, minha atenção foi para a parte sul da clareira três sombras tomavam forma, era Irons e mais dois bruxos.

- Ora, mas que surpresa encontrá-los aqui meus amigos! – seu tom era extremamente simpático, mas exalava falsidade.

-Morgana e Ravena... – disse Nikki. – Porque não me surpreendo?

- Então são vocês os guardiões da minha prometida. – o tal Irons disse olhando pra mim com um sorriso estranho, era um homem alto, aparentava por volta de vinte e oito trinta anos no máximo. Muito bonito, não posso negar, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos extremamente azuis e sombrios, o mal exalava pelos seus poros.

- Isabella não é, e nunca foi sua prometida. – Beth cuspiu furiosa.

- Vim buscar o que me pertence. – insistiu o lunático, agradeci mentalmente pelo fato do meu marido não estar ali, naquele momento.

- Ela não te pertence, assim como Renée nunca pertenceu. – disse Ian em um tom frio.

- Será minha, nem que pra isso eu tenha que destruir todos vocês.

- Como fez com Merlin? – cuspiu Beth.

- Merlin era insignificante... – ao ouvir aquilo fez meu sangue ferver nas veias e um rosnado brotar em meu peito. – Um transmorfo, um ser inferior.

- E quem é você Ravena, para falar em inferioridade? – retrucou Nikki.

- Sou uma bruxa de linhagem pura, não uma mestiça. – dizia com desdém olhando pra mim.

- Tenho que admitir que é a mestiça mais linda que já vi... – disse Irons me olhando com desejo? Argh! – Consegue ser ainda mais linda que sua mãe.

- Acontece que a linda mestiça é minha esposa! – me virei em um átimo e vi Edward, e os Cullen parados na entrada norte da clareira, os olhos de Irons pousaram em Edward. Minha vontade era de eu mesma torcer o pescoço do meu marido, mas depois me entenderia com ele, tratei de envolvê-los em um escudo protetor.

- Esposa? – Irons disse franzindo o cenho. – Casou-se com um vampiro, minha prometida?

- Qual é o seu problema? Até onde sei jamais fui prometida a ninguém, muito menos a alguém como você.

-Hmm... – gemeu sibilando como uma cobra nojenta. – Será um prazer inenarrável domar essa sua fúria minha mestiça. – o rosnado de Edward ecoou pela imensa clareira e em um átimo estavam próximos ao circulo.

-O que fazem aqui? – falei em um tom muito baixo.

- Alice teve uma visão e me ligou avisando. – meu marido sibilou com os olhos fixos em Aro, olhei para a pequena vampira com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça.

- Não me olhe assim, somos uma família, esqueceu?

- Nem por um minuto, evitem se espalhar, estão sob meu escudo. – toda aquela conversa não durou mais que alguns segundos e passou imperceptível para Irons e as duas bruxas.

- Isabella é minha protegida, Irons, não vou permitir que coloque suas mãos imundas nela! – jamais tinha visto Beth tão furiosa.

- Acho melhor não se meter nisso Elizabeth. – Irons ergueu a mão na direção de Beth que caiu se contorcendo, seus gritos eram assustadores.

- BETH! – fiz menção de sair do circulo.

- NÂO! – gritou Ian. – Aconteça o que acontecer não saia daí. – disse atacando Irons, mas as duas bruxas o defenderam, meus guardiões desfizeram o circulo e enquanto os três atacavam Morgana e Ravena, Irons se aproximava cada vez mais de Beth.

- Libere-a Irons. – exigi não contendo um rosnado, nãopoderia expor a ele o fato de que era uma vampira, portanto tive que manter minhas presas retraídas, mas os Cullen estavam todos com suas presas expostas e o som de seus rosnados era ensurdecedor. – Eu vou pedir só mais uma vez, libere-a. – o desgraçado riu debochado.

- E o que vai fazer minha mestiça?

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei! – me concentrei envolvendo Beth em um pequeno escudo, a trouxe pra perto de mim dentro do circulo. Irons não gostou nada da minha intromissão e se voltou contra os Cullen, lançando algumas rajadas de fogo contra eles, mas o escudo os protegia.

- Mas como?

- Achou mesmo que deixaria minha família desprotegida Irons? – ele me encarou semicerrando os olhos.

- Sua família?

- Sim, minha família, e não ouse ameaça-los seu lunático!

- Você é mesmo petulante, mestiça. Sabe que isso me excita? – novamente o rosnado de Edward ecoou pela clareira. – Vamos ver se consegue se defender e defendê-los ao mesmo tempo.

**POV EDWARD**

Meus irmãos queriam caçar, fazer um programa só de homens, coisa de Emm é claro, até meu pai se empolgou. Como Bella estava treinando com os bruxos, topei acompanhá-los, Alice, Rosalie e Esme ficariam com minha filha, enquanto a mãe treinava.

Havíamos saído há dois dias, nos distanciamos, fomos para as montanhas, atrás de presas maiores. Eu já estava pra lá de satisfeito e como sempre Emm se divertia com um urso enorme, aquele cara não tinha mesmo jeito. Meu celular vibrou, era Alice, mas o que aquela tampinha queria comigo.

- Fala Alice, o que você quer desta vez?

"Acho melhor voltarem...".

- Por quê?

"Tive uma visão Edward, vi um homem, um homem estranho e duas mulheres se aproximar da clareira onde Bella treina com Beth e os outros."

- Que homem era este?

"Não sei, não é vampiro, acredito ser um bruxo...".

-Irons.

"Em minha visão ele discutia com Ian, Beth e Nikki, Bella estava no centro de um circulo e...".

- Estou voltando, te ligo quando me aproximar da clareira. - disse desligando em seguida. – Emm, estou voltando!

- Porque, o que foi?

- Ainda não sei, mas com certeza é problema.

- Eu ouvi a palavra problema? – Carlisle disse se aproximando de nós.

- Alice teve uma visão, um homem e duas mulheres discutindo com Beth e os outros, Bella estava lá.

- Tem razão, é melhor voltarmos.

"_**Isso não é nada bom!" **_– pensava aflito.

"_**Eu ouvi irmão, vá indo, sigo vocês."**_ – Jasper disse em pensamento.

- Jazz nos encontra no caminho, vamos? – Emm e Carlisle assentiram, estava ansioso e preocupado demais, disparei na frente deles já que devido ao sangue de Bella, meus dons estavam mais aguçados.

"_**Ainda bem que chegaram, estão se aproximando."**_- Alice alertou se aproximando de mim. Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper não demoraram a se juntar a nós, estávamos ao norte da clareira.

-PAREM! – ouvi Bella gritar, fiz menção de correr, mas a mão de meu pai me impediu, ele nada disse, simplesmente acenou negativamente.

"_**Não sabemos se é mesmo Irons, se for, nãopodemos contra ele Edward." **_– disse em pensamento, e o pior é que ele estava coberto de razão.

"_**Se aparecer lá, Bella te esfola vivo depois!" **_**– **alertou Alice.

- O que houve Isabella? Já disse que...

- Ele está se aproximando... –Bella disse cortando Ian que a repreendia. – Irons me encontrou. – senti meu estômago se contorcer ao ouvir aquilo. Dei graças por minha mãe e Rose terem ficado com Reneesme.

- Como pode saber? – perguntou Adrian. -Não sentimos sua presença e...

- Ele entrou em minha mente... _**"Como é que é?"**_ - praticamente berrei mentalmente. - Pude vê-lo nitidamente Adrian, ele está chegando.

- Mantenha-se no circulo de proteção e não ouse sair daí por nada, ouviu bem? – ouvimos Ian ordenar.

"_**Há muita tensão ali, posso sentir, Bella está com medo." **_– meu irmão pensava ao lado de Alice.

- Ora, mas que surpresa encontrá-los aqui meus amigos! – ouvimos uma voz masculina dizer.

-Morgana e Ravena... – Nikki disse em um tom de desagrado. – Porque não me surpreendo?

- Então são vocês os guardiões da minha prometida. – senti meus olhos saltarem e minhas mãos cerrarem em punho. _**"Que negócio é esse de prometida?"**_

"_**Prometida? Quem é prometida?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- Isabella não é, e nunca foi sua prometida. – Beth parecia furiosa.

- Vim buscar o que me pertence. – novamente fiz menção de entrar na clareira, mas Alice se postou diante de mim.

"_**Se entrar lá, ele pode matá-lo Edward, mesmo tão forte não é pariu para um bruxo como Irons. Sabe o quanto Bella teme um confronto entre nós." – **_e o pior é que ela tinha razão, Bella temia um confronto entre vampiros e bruxos.

"_**Sua esposa deu cabo de três vampiros experientes e nem era tão forte, mano, é melhor não facilitar." - **_lembrou Emmett.

- Ela não te pertence, assim como Renée nunca pertenceu. – o tom frio de Ian deixava claro seu desagrado.

- Será minha, nem que pra isso eu tenha que destruir todos vocês. – disse o tal Irons, minha raiva só crescia em meu peito.

- Como fez com Merlin? – cuspiu Beth.

- Merlin era insignificante... – uma voz feminina disse, pude ouvir nitidamente um rosnado baixo, com certeza era de Bella. – Um transmorfo, um ser inferior.

- E quem é você Ravena, para falar em inferioridade? – ouvimos Nikki retrucar.

- Sou uma bruxa de linhagem pura, não uma mestiça. – o desdém e o ódio estavam claros em sua voz.

- Tenho que admitir que é a mestiça mais linda que já vi, consegue ser ainda mais linda que sua mãe. – aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, em um átimo eu estava na entrada da clareira, não precisei me virar pra saber que meu pai e meus irmãos estavam logo atrás de mim.

- Acontece que a linda mestiça é minha esposa! – Bella se virou com os olhos arregalados, havia descrença ali, ela não teria notado minha presença? Semicerrou os olhos voltando sua atenção para o cara alto com duas mulheres uma de cada lado.

- Esposa? – Irons disse com o cenho franzindo.

"_**Shiii... Agora ferrou!"**_ – pensou Emmett.

- Casou-se com um vampiro, minha prometida?

- Qual é o seu problema? – Bella cuspiu furiosa. - Até onde sei jamais fui prometida a ninguém, muito menos a alguém como você.

-Hmm... Será um prazer inenarrável domar essa sua fúria minha mestiça. – eu queria matá-lo, de forma lenta e extremamente dolorosa, não contive um rosnado que ecoou na imensa clareira, corri até me aproximar do circulo onde Bella estava e fui seguido pelos outros, eu tremia tamanho ódio que sentia.

- Se acalme Edward, não o provoque. – Carlisle pediu em um tom inaudível para os humanos, até mesmo os bruxos.

-O que fazem aqui? – Bella disse entre os dentes, no mesmo tom.

- Alice teve uma visão e me ligou avisando. – falei também entre os dentes, minha esposa lançou um olhar assassino para Alice.

- Não me olhe assim, somos uma família, esqueceu? – minha irmã se defendeu.

- Nem por um minuto... – Bella sibilou. - Evitem se espalhar, estão sob meu escudo. – havia preocupação em sua voz, ela tinha os olhos cravados naquele homem.

- Isabella é minha protegida, Irons, não vou permitir que coloque suas mãos imundas nela! – Beth disse o enfrentando.

- Acho melhor não se meter nisso Elizabeth. – disse o homem erguendo a mão, Beth caiu gritando e se contorcendo, como as vitimas de Jane. Jasper se encolheu e pela mente de meu irmão pude ver e sentir a dor dela.

- BETH! – minha esposa fez menção de sair do circulo, mas Ian a impediu.

- NÂO! Aconteça o que acontecer não saia daí. – exigiu atacando Irons, mas as duas mulheres o protegiam, Nikki e Adrian entraram na luta.

- Libere-a Irons. – minha esposa exigiu rosnando baixo, eu já tinha as presas expostas e rosnava alto, assim como minha família. – Eu vou pedir só mais uma vez, libere-a. – Irons riu debochado.

- E o que vai fazer minha mestiça? – provocou.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei! – Bella ergueu a mão em direção a Beth, que parou de gritar e se contorcer, a trazendo para perto de si, dentro do circulo. Beth estava fraca, visivelmente esgotada. De repente uma rajada de fogo veio de encontro a nós, nos encolhemos em reflexo, mas ela bateu contra o escudo de Bella.

- Mas como? – Irons parecia não entender como não fomos atingidos.

- Achou mesmo que deixaria minha família desprotegida Irons? – minha esposa disse sem desviar os olhos dele, pelo tom que usou, poderia imaginar que a cara dela não era das melhores.

- Sua família?

- Sim, minha família, e não ouse ameaça-los seu lunático!

"_**Ela tá furiosa, coitado desse idiota!"**_ – pensou Alice.

- Você é mesmo petulante, mestiça. Sabe que isso me excita? – aquele bruxo estava me tirando do sério, novamente rosnei alto. – Vamos ver se consegue se defender e defendê-los ao mesmo tempo. – desafiou o filho da mãe a atacando, um jorro de luz vermelha saiu das pontas dos dedos de Irons em direção a Bella, mas minha esposa também ergueu sua mão e um jorro de luz azul saia das pontas de seus dedos delicados, eles se chocaram no ar. Em alguns momentos a luz vermelha avançava e a luz azul de Bella oscilava.

- Concentre-se Isabella! – dizia Ian. -Libere toda sua energia. – confesso que não conseguia entender o porquê Bella se continha tanto.

- Porque está se contendo? –pensei alto.

- Acredito que Bella tema não controlar tamanho poder, Edward. – meu pai disse ao meu lado.

Nikki e Adrian atacavam sem descanso as duas bruxas que resistiam bravamente, minha atenção se voltou para minha esposa. Vi Bella se esforçar e de repente a luz azul que jorrava começou a sobrepujar a de Irons. Ian começou a atacá-lo também e o bruxo ergueu a outra mão soltando um jorro vermelho sobre Ian que, das mãos dele saia um jorro verde.

- Expeliarmus. – Bella sibilou e Irons foi atirado longe.

- Mestre! – gritou uma das mulheres.

-Cruccio. – disse Nikki apontando para a mesma que caiu aos gritos como Beth.

-Imobilus. – ouvimos Adrian dizer e a outra bruxa ficou parada, imóvel, como Riley daquela vez, depois disso, os dois também atacaram Irons que estava cada vez mais fraco.

- Edward? Assim que eu disser, pegue Beth e entre no portal.

- O que?

- Pegue Beth e entre no portal junto com os outros, ele os levará para casa.

- Mas e você?

- Não se preocupe, logo estarei com você, por favor, faça o que pedi.

- Está bem, eu faço.

- Ótimo! – disse enquanto os três atacavam Irons.

- Portus. – sibilou apontando para uma fenda se formou entre duas árvores, peguei Beth nos braços e me aproximei de Bella.

- Por favor, não se fira, volte pra mim.

- Não se preocupe amor, logo estarei lá. – Bella piscou pra mim estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Agora corra, ele durará pouco tempo, vão! – em um átimo todos atravessávamos o portal e estranhamente saímos em frente à mansão.

-Wow! Isso foi demais! – soltou Emm empolgado.

- Leve-a para o quarto de Bella, verei o que posso fazer. - meu pai pediu e disparei com Beth lá pra cima.

Minha mãe perguntava o que havia acontecido, Alice, Jasper e Emmett lhe contavam tudo, Rose estava em minha casa com minha filha a distraindo. Meu pai subiu e prestou atendimento a Beth que descansava um pouco. Estávamos na sala aguardando a volta deles, meia hora havia se passado e nada de Bella, sobressaltamos quando do nada os quatro surgiram bem no meio da sala.

-Bella? – a chame correndo pra junto dela a envolvendo em meus braços. – O que aconteceu meu amor, parece exausta.

- E estou, preciso de um banho urgente e uma cama.

- Mas vampiros não dormem Bella. – lembrou Emmett.

- Só preciso descansar, eu... – vi minha esposa embolar a língua, revirando os olhos, caiu desmaiada e antes que atingisse o chão a peguei nos braços.

- Bella? Bella? Bella meu amor, reaja.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	35. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tá difícil! **

**Eu passei um perrengue esta semana com a minha internet e **

**quando estou postando os capítulos de hoje cai a energia e volta só agora! **

**MEDO!**

**Desculpem por esses percalços, aqui está o capitulo e espero que não haja mais problemas. **

**Agradeço a atenção de todas vcs, e obrigada pelas reviews. **

**Beijos pra todas! **

**Andei tendo uns probleminhas com a fic, por isso vou postar 3 capitulos pra vcs! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- O que está acontecendo? – praticamente gritei com minha esposa desacordada em meus braços. – Pai me ajuda.

"_**Jamais vi algo assim, vampiros não desmaiam." **_– pensou enquanto a examinava.

- Eu já disse Edward, sua esposa não é uma simples vampira, ela só está exausta, seu confronto com Irons exigiu muito dela. – dizia Ian, os pensamentos de minha família eram tantos que os bloqueei.

- Mas vocês estavam lá, por que...

- Irons á um bruxo muito forte Edward... – disse Adrian desta vez. - Um bruxo das trevas, um bruxo que não preza nada nem ninguém além de poder. Assim que saíram de lá, Bella o atacou com toda sua força, mas ela ainda é inexperiente, jamais lutou contra alguém tão poderoso.

-Como ele não poderia atacá-la, se voltou contra nós e Bella nos envolveu em seu escudo, enquanto lutava sozinha.

- Ele a machucou? Ela está ferida?

- Se acalme Edward... – pediu Carlisle. – Ian tem razão, ela só está dormindo, filho.

- E Irons? O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Alice tão assustada quanto eu.

- Ela conseguiu acertá-lo, enfraquecê-lo e o covarde se retirou. – Nikki disse sentando-se, parecia cansada também.

- Enquanto Irons só se preocupava em atacar, Bella o atacava e nos defendia e isso exigiu dela um esforço maior, e mesmo assim ela lutava de igual pra igual, foi surpreendente. – Ian dizia com orgulho.

- Bella só precisa dormir, assim como Beth e eu... – Nikki se colocou de pé. – Vamos pra casa, estou morta!

- Vou pegar Beth. – disse Adrian.

- Fiquem aqui, há quartos para todos. – ofereceu Esme. – Acho melhor manter Bella aqui também filho, Nessie pode se assustar.

- Tem razão mãe, vou levá-la para o meu quarto.

- Beth está no antigo quarto de Bella, Alice, leve Adrian até lá, eu mostrarei a vocês seu quarto.

- Obrigada Esme! – Nikki agradeceu.

- Enquanto isso, vou abastecer a dispensa, creio que acordarão famintos.

- Um pouco, obrigada!

- Não por isso.

Coloquei minha esposa na cama, troquei sua roupa que estava toda suja, Bella dormia tranquila, como quando era humana. Eu me mantive ali ao seu lado, velando seu sono como costumava fazer, vê-la dormindo era simplesmente fascinante pra mim.

Os bruxos estavam todos adormecidos, minha família e eu ainda tentávamos entender o que acontecia ali, como Bella sendo uma vampira conseguia dormir tranquila? Meu pai acreditava que a parte bruxa dela estava cada vez mais forte à medida que aprendia a controlar seus poderes.

"_**Ed o que eu faço, sua filha quer ir para a mansão." **_– minha irmã disse mentalmente, em sua mente pude ver a agitação de Reneesme. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra ela.

- Pode trazê-la Rose, Bella só está descansando.

"Como isso é possível?"

- Também não sei, traga minha filha, sinto falta dela.

- Estou indo. – disse desligando em seguida, logo minha pequena entrou pela porta sorridente, olhou confusa para a mãe adormecida na cama.

- O que ela tem papai? A mamãe ta dodói? – perguntou vindo para o meu colo.

- Não meu amor, ela só está cansada, precisa dormir um pouco.

-Ooohh! – minha pequena foi para a cama e se deitou ao lado da mãe.

- Vou ficar aqui com você mamãe, eu e o papai, vem papai. – chamou pra que eu me deitasse com as duas e fui o que fiz. – Pronto, agora ela pode dormir tranquila.

Minha filha era mesmo um ser iluminado, muito, mas muito especial, como a mãe. Beth despertou um dia depois, assim como Nikki, Adrian e Ian, já Bella continuava adormecida.

- Não se preocupe Edward, logo ela acorda e faminta! – brincou.

- Então vou esperá-la para caçarmos juntos.

-Minha menina está cada vez mais forte, lutou praticamente sozinha contra ele...

- Não devia ter ido até lá, acabamos atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar.

- Entendo sua atitude e a de sua família, mas tem que aprender a não subestimá-la Edward, Bella é mais forte do que julgas filho.

-Não é que eu a subestime, mas tenho medo de perdê-la, Beth, pavor na realidade.

- Tranquilize seu coração e confie em sua esposa, ela é forte e não há nada que essa garota ame mais do que Nessie e você.

- E não há nada que eu ame mais.

- Eu sei!

Três dias se passaram e Bella ainda dormia, Carlisle foi para o hospital e o restante foi caçar, Reneesme estava com Jacob, eu estava sozinho com Bella na mansão. Olhei-me no espelho e minha íris estava negra, eu precisava caçar, estava com fome.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Abri os olhos os fechando em seguida, me espreguicei na cama, a sensação de estar dormindo há dias. Ouço ruídos vindo do closet e a presença de Edward, seu cheiro é inconfundível, volto a me espreguiçar e sinto meu estômago reclamar, estou faminta

- Bom dia, dorminhoca... – ouço a voz aveludada do meu marido. - Quero dizer, boa noite! – se corrigiu.

- Boa noite... – novamente me espreguiço e Edward me olha encantado eu diria. – Nossa! A sensação que eu tenho é que dormi por dias.

- E dormiu, faz três dias que está adormecida Bella.

- Três dias?

- Sim, Ian disse que se esforçou demais, nos defendendo e atacando ao mesmo tempo, não faz ideia do susto que levei meu amor.

- Onde está Nessie? E os outros? Como está Beth? – disparei vendo meu vampiro sorrir.

- Reneesme está com Jacob, os outros aproveitaram para ir caçar e Beth está bem, provavelmente em casa com Adrian e os outros.

- Seus olhos estão negros, não tem se alimentado? – perguntei tocando seu lindo rosto.

- Não consegui sair do seu lado, fiquei preocupado com você, amor, seus olhos também estão escuros, está com fome não é?

- Muita!

- Quer ir caçar? Deixamos um bilhete avisando, o que acha?

- Mas antes preciso de um banho.

- É um convite, senhora Cullen?

- Uma ordem senhor Cullen. – Edward sorriu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer, em um átimo estávamos nus debaixo d'água, nos amando. Deixamos um aviso e fomos caçar, Edward achou melhor irmos em direção as montanhas atrás de presas maiores e foi exatamente o que fizemos.

Ao retornarmos encontramos toda a família em casa, Ian, Nikki, Adrian e Beth também estavam lá e nossa pequena assim que nos viu pediu pra Jake a colocar no chão e veio correndo para os braços do pai. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e sua dicção estava cada vez mais impecável.

- Ainda bem que acordou dorminhoca! – brincou vindo para o meu colo.

- Você está ainda mais linda meu amor, se parece tanto com seu pai. – vi meu vampiro revirar os olhos, mas não havia como negar, Nessie se parecia demais com o pai.

- Como está Beth? – perguntei ao cumprimentá-la.

- Estou ótima querida, obrigada. – agradeceu me abraçando forte.

-Acha que ele voltará? – perguntei olhando para Ian.

- Não saberíamos dizer, acredito que não voltará tão cedo. – afirmou Adrian.

- Você lutou muito bem Isabella! – disse Ian. – Confesso que me surpreendeu, meso jamais tendo lutado contra um de nós conseguiu assustar aquele bastardo, ele vai se recolher por um tempo...

- Acha que vai desistir? – Esme perguntou esperançosa.

- Acredito que não, mas está enfraquecido, viu que sua oponente é tão forte ou mais que ele e isso irá refreá-lo.

- Como ele conseguiu entrar em minha mente? Eu o vi nitidamente antes dele entrar em nosso raio de visão, ouvi sua voz em minha mente.

- Irons já era poderoso por si só, por ser um nobre, mas se uniu as forças das trevas... Ele é cruel, não respeita nada, nem ninguém.

- Temos que destruí-lo. – pela minha visão periférica vi todos se entreolharem. – Não posso passar a eternidade vivendo sob a ameaça deste filho da mãe! – cuspi furiosa. – Tenho que manter minha família protegida, tem que haver um modo de acabar com ele.

- E há, mas ainda não está pronta para isso, você foi muito neste primeiro confronto, mas precisa liberar todo esse poder Bella e aprender a controlá-lo, somente assim podemos acabar com o mal que habita em Irons.

- Faço o que for preciso para mantê-los seguros.

- Ótimo, porque vamos pegar pesado.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de treinos, uma sensação estranha me incomodava, um mal pressentimento e estranhamente não tinha nada haver com Irons.

- O que você tem? Anda distraída, quieta demais. – comentou Alice.

- Tenho a sensação de algo está pra acontecer...

- Com relação a Irons? – perguntou Rosalie, os homens haviam saído pra caçar, somente as mulheres estavam em casa.

- Não, desta vez ele não tem nada haver com isso.

- Um mau presságio? – disse Esme.

- Sim, sinto que teremos problemas, e dos grandes.

Nossos maridos voltaram e por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, aquela sensação persistia e o que é pior, ficava cada vez mais forte. Estávamos todos reunidos jogando conversa fora, Jacob, Seth também estavam lá assim como Beth e os outros. Como sempre presenciávamos uma cena entre Jake e Rosalie, aqueles dois não se bicavam mesmo, ele a provocava soltando algumas piadas de loira.

- Como sabemos que uma loira usou o computador? – Jake disse desta vez. – Quando a tela está com corretivo! – era impossível não rir, mas o que mais irritava a loira era as gargalhadas dantescas do seu marido.

- Não está na hora da sua ração Totó? – revidou. Vai marcar algumas árvores vai!

- Escuta essa, a loura estava tentando tirar a tampa da Coca-Cola e não conseguia. -'Que inferno!' praguejou, compadecido o dono do bar explicou: -'Você tem que torcer. ' e a loura, batendo palmas, na maior torcida pela tampinha: -'Tam-pi-nha ! Tam-pi-nha !' – com aquela até Carlisle riu.

De repente Alice ficou imóvel e todos voltaram sua atenção para ela, meu marido estava estático com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente compartilhava da visão dela.

- O que está vendo Alice? – Carlisle perguntou olhando de um para outro.

- Não, não, não... – Edward soltou levando as mãos aos cabelos.

- O que está vendo Alice? – indagou Jazz desta vez ao seu lado.

- Os Volturi! Aro está descido, virão a Forks!

- O que? – disparou Carlisle, Alice voltou ao normal e meu marido parecia aflito.

- O que ouve Edward? O que ela viu? – perguntei segurando firme sua camisa.

- Porque Aro de repente...

- Fomos delatados! – Alice disse cortando Esme. – Irina foi para Volterra, ela contou tudo a Aro... Absolutamente tudo!

- Porque ela fez isso? – Esme parecia chocada, mas de certa forma aquilo não me surpreendeu.

- Ela odeia Bella, mostrou suas memórias a ele.

- Irina perdeu o juízo! – lamentou Carlisle.

- Aro está convicto de que Edward foi enfeitiçado, quer Bella e Reneesme.

- O que faremos? – Rosalie estava assustada. – Como ela pode nos trair desta forma? Ela sentenciou todos nós a morte!

- Se acalme Rosalie... – pediu Carlisle. – O que Aro decidiu Alice?

- Os três divergem muito, mas ele quer vir a Forks, tirar tudo a limpo. – Edward estava estranhamente calado.

- Edward? – o chamei. – O que foi? Porque está tão calado?

- Acha que os Volturi virão averiguar as denuncias? Eles estão vindo para nos punir. – cuspiu com um rosnado.

- Edward tem razão. – afirmou Alice. – Ele usará as denuncias como desculpa para obter o que tanto almeja... Você! – disse apontando pra mim.

- Então não será um julgamento? – disse Carlisle.

- Será uma execução! – a voz de Edward saiu completamente sem emoção, fria assim como sua expressão.

- Está dizendo que eles virão matar todos vocês? – Seth perguntou confuso.

- Não Seth, Caius acredita que são lobisomens e os quer instintos, não acredito que punirá a todos nós, e sim nos forçará a nos juntarmos a sua guarda.

- Mas ele quer Alice e você em sua guarda e quanto aos outros? – indaguei.

- Não entende Bella? – sua voz saiu exaltada. -Esta é a oportunidade que ele tem de tomar tudo que Carlisle conquistou? Aro não medirá esforços para ter você, está disposto a matar a todos pra isso.

Um ruído chamou a atenção dos vampiros e dos lobos ali presentes, Carlisle levou a mão ao bolso, retirando seu telefone que vibrava.

-Eleazar?

"Amigo, não pudemos contê-la, acabo de saber que...".

- Porque ela fez isso?

"Irina saiu daqui dizendo que precisava viajar, espairecer, jamais poderíamos imaginar que faria algo assim."

- Como soube?

"Ela acaba de ligar para Tanya, disse que denunciou vocês aos Volturi."

- Já sabemos, Alice viu quando Aro tomou a decisão.

"E qual foi meu amigo?"

- Os Volturi virão para Forks.

"Estamos indo pra ai, chegaremos o mais rápido possível." – disse Eleazar.

- Estarei os aguardando meu amigo. – Carlisle disse por fim desligando. – Os Denali estão vindo pra cá e...

- Não acha que é muita cara de pau deles dar as caras por aqui? – cuspiu Jake.

- A decisão foi de Irina, Jacob, não podemos julgá-los pelos atos dela. Irina saiu em uma viagem, jamais poderiam imaginar que faria algo assim.

- E o que faremos Carlisle? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Jasper. – Lutar contra os Volturi não é como lutar contra os recém-nascidos.

- Sabe o que Aro pretende fazer? – Carlisle perguntou se voltando para Alice, minha cunhada se concentrou e nada.

- Infelizmente não consigo ver mais nada. – minha amiga e cunhada estava desolada, foi quando uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça.

Uma discussão árdua se instalou, pois cada um tinha uma opinião diferente sobre o melhor a se fazer, discretamente retirei Alice de lá com a desculpa de levar Nessie pra casa. Meu marido me olhou desconfiado por um instante, voltando sua atenção para a discussão.

- O que foi Bella? – disparou Alice sem entender, fiz sinal pra que ficasse quieta e milagrosamente ela assim o fez. – Agora me diz, porque me tirou de lá.

- Quero testar uma coisa com você.

- O que exatamente?

- Amor, porque não vai brincar com suas bonecas, acredito que elas estejam sentindo falta de você. – minha filha abriu um sorriso imenso e correu para seu quarto. – Edward está ainda mais forte e seus dons mais aguçados, precisamos que os seus estejam assim.

- Como é que é? Ele me mata em pestanejar.

- Alice, eu preciso que veja com clareza o que eles pretendem, não vai me ferir, confie em mim.

- Edward vai saber.

- Bloqueei a casa com meu escudo, ele não vai saber... – ergui a manga da minha blusa lhe estendendo o meu pulso. – Anda Alice, preciso que veja além do que costuma, por favor. – vi minha cunhada soltar um longo suspiro, ela fechou os olhos expondo suas presas as cravando em seguida em meu pulso.

Soltei um gemido de dor, era tão prazeroso quando Edward o fazia, não precisei contê-la, ela mesma parou lambendo onde havia mordido fechando a ferida.

-Nossa! É mesmo muito diferente de tudo que já provei, me sinto mais forte, com Edward foi assim?

-Não sei dizer, mas ele bebe de mim desde que me tornei vampira, como disse é um teste, tente ver o que Aro pretende. – Alice se concentrou perdendo o foco completamente, levou a mão á boca, parecia surpresa. – O que você vê Alice?

- Posso vê-lo nitidamente, ele está em seus aposentos pretende trazer boa parte do exército, assim como toda sua guarda, os três virão com suas esposas... Será um massacre Bella! – disse voltando a si.

- Não se eu puder impedir.

- Mas o que pode fazer? Ele trará boa parte do seu exército, não temos a menor chance.

- Vamos voltar para a mansão, vai contar a eles o que viu, menos a parte em que seremos massacrados.

- Edward vai notar.

- Sabe esconder as coisas dele quando quer, não me venha com essa.

- Mas o que você vai fazer? – insistiu.

- Bolar um plano B.

E lá estávamos nós depois de volta a mansão.

- Ué, porque voltaram? – disparou Emmett.

- Alice teve uma visão! – anunciei.

- E porque não vi? Porque não consegui ler sua mente desde que saíram daqui? - Edward perguntou me encarando.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – me fiz de inocente, ele bufou se virando para a irmã.

- Veja. – disse simplesmente o encarando, novamente vi os olhos do meu marido, saltarem.

- Não teremos chance! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ele me puxou pra si me apertando firme em seus braços, enquanto Alice descrevia detalhadamente a visão que teve.

- Deus, será nosso fim. – lamentou Esme, Emmett abraçou Rosalie e Jasper abraçou Alice.

- Espere, há uma remota possibilidade. – disse Carlisle.

- Pode ser que de certo! – Edward disse mais animado, consegue ver algo Alice?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei sem entender patavina.

- Se conseguirmos reunir o máximo de testemunhas possível, ele recuara.

- Como assim?

- Carlisle tem razão, se conseguirmos testemunhas que confirmem que Reneesme foi gerada e não transformada, que os lobos não apresentam perigo e que não estamos agindo sob feitiço, Aro terá que fazer um julgamento justo e não simplesmente chegar aqui e tomar o que quer. – explicou meu marido.

- Precisamos reunir o maior numero de clãs que conseguirmos. – Carlisle dizia também animado.

- Mas teremos tempo pra isso? – indagou Jasper olhando para sua esposa.

- Aproximadamente dois meses, por ai.

-É tempo o suficiente, não acha Carlisle?

- Ligaremos para todos nossos conhecidos e amigos, se for preciso iremos pessoalmente até eles. – dizia ele encarando meu marido que assentiu.

- Posso falar com Peter e Charlotte! – comentou Jazz.

- Os Denali já estão a caminho.

- Estamos nessa! – disse Jacob.

- Nós também. – ouvi Ian dizer.

-Excelente! Podemos ter uma chance. – Carlisle disse esperançoso.

- O que foi amor, não se preocupe, encontraremos um meio de...

- Sei disso, confio em você, em todos vocês. – falei o beijando em seguida, os Cullen estavam se preparando para uma guerra contra os Volturi, já eu pretendia cortar o mal pela raiz, por isso colocaria meu plano B em prática.

Dois dias depois os Denali estavam na mansão, não sei precisar quantas vezes Eleazar, Carmem, Kate e até mesmo Tanya se desculparam com Edward e todos os Cullen. As duas semanas que se seguiram os vampiros passaram entre viagens rápidas para localizar o maior número possível de aliados.

Alice ficou comigo, assim com Rosalie, o restante se dividiu em duplas para cobrir o perímetro maior. Jazz e Emmett estavam com Edward, Carlisle foi com Esme, Eleazar com Carmem, Kate com Tanya.

Neste período pesquisei muito em nossos antigos livros, mas não havia precedentes do que estava por vir, então tive que elaborar eu mesma um feitiço complexo e muito, mas muito antigo. Eu passava praticamente o dia todo em minha casa trancada com minha filha, trabalhando em um contra feitiço, preparando Reneesme.

Aos poucos os aliados chegavam, os primeiros foram Peter e Charlotte, ele era o que poderíamos considerar irmão de Jasper, ambos fugiram dos domínios de Maria, assim como Charlotte. Em seguida um nômade chamado Garret, os lobos evitavam a mansão assim como eu e Reneesme, Jake costumava aparecer por lá sozinho e ficava em casa, seu pequeno bando evitava o território dos Cullen, apesar de todos serem avisados que caçar por ali era estritamente proibido. Carlisle conseguiu um bom estoque de sangue o qual engarrafamos, no início reclamaram, mas aceitaram.

O Clã das amazonas veio trouxeram consigo o hibrido chamado Naheul e sua tia, Carlisle e Eleazar ficaram fascinados com ele que demonstrou certo interesse por Reneesme segundo Alice e Rose.

Pouco a pouco a casa estava repleta de vampiros, o que gerou um aumento na população de lobos em La Push, o bando de Sam já estava com dez membros, três deles tinham apenas treze anos.

- São crianças. – lamentei ao ouvir Jacob contar.

- Há muitos vampiros, e a tendência é piorar.

- Não há um meio de impedir isso?

- Infelizmente não, Sam não está muito satisfeito.

- Mas o que estamos fazendo é para o bem de todos Jacob. – disse Edward. – Inclusive o dele.

-Sei disso e ele também, mas como Bella disse, são crianças cara.

- Entendo!

Os bruxos também evitavam a mansão, neste período praticamente não nos vimos, eu precisava falar com Beth, contar a ela o meu plano e saber se eu poderia contar com sua ajuda.

- Aonde vai? – Edward perguntou ao notar que eu me trocava.

- Vou até a cidade, preciso falar com Beth, desde que a casa ficou movimentada que não a vejo.

- O que você tem Bella, anda tão estranha, distante, algum problema meu amor?

- Não se preocupe Edward, estou bem, na medida do possível, assustada como todo mundo, mas estou bem.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não é preciso, fique, há muitos convidados, ajude seus pais a dar atenção a eles.

- Não está assim por Tanya, está?

- Tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar do que sua amiguinha! Mas ela que não abuse da minha paciência. – estalei um beijo nele que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Tome... – disse me jogando as chaves do carro. – Leve-o.

- Obrigada! – agradeci piscando pra ele.

Edward ficou com Nessie em nossa casa, evitávamos levá-la a mansão, não até todos os aliados terem chegado, eu também não ia lá, o que sabia era sobre Alice e Rose, assim como Edward. Claro que a vadia da Tanya não perdia a oportunidade de grudar nele, mas eu tinha Alice de olhos bem abertos, sem contar na Rose que era curta e grossa.

-Perdida por aqui? – brincou Beth assim que me viu.

- Preciso falar com você, é muito importante, está sozinha?

- Estou, Nikki e Ian foram à cidade e Adrian os acompanhou, mas logo voltarão, para irmos à mansão.

- Excelente, mas preciso que guarde isso somente entre nós, está bem? – ela me olhou assustada, contei a ela todo o meu plano, as opções se algo desse errado e entreguei a ela o diário com todas as instruções. – Beth, é de extrema importância que guarde absoluto sigilo sobre isso, quando eu der o sinal vou precisar que me ajude a contê-los, principalmente Edward.

- Entendi, mas não acha que é arriscado demais?

- Sim, mas não me importo, não se puder evitar um confronto, alem do mais criei um contra feitiço, mas somente Reneesme poderá convertê-lo.

- Mas e se algo der errado?

-Confio em minha filha, sei que ela é forte o bastante e conseguirá, com a sua ajuda e a de Nikki.

- Eles vão me esfolar viva.

- Preciso proteger minha família, os lobos e a cidade, e até mesmo os aliados... Alice viu o que acarretará um confronto com os Volturi, se as coisas saírem do controle, coloco meu plano em pratica.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	37. Chapter 37

**Aqui vai o segundo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella havia saído para ver Beth, aproveitaria para trazê-los. Desde Alice teve a visão com os Volturi que minha esposa anda estranha. Calada demais, não emite opiniões sobre o assunto, segundo Alice, Bella deve estar assustada demais, afinal é atrás dela que Aro e sua corja estão vindo, mas não permitirei que aquele bastardo toque em minha mulher ou em minha filha.

Pude ver pela mente de cada membro dos Denali que nenhum deles sequer poderia imaginar que Irina faria o que fez. Estavam tão chocados quanto nós e extremamente envergonhados, pediram desculpas e perdão incontáveis vezes a mim a Bella e a minha família, até mesmo Tanya me suroreendeu ao se desculpar pela irmã com minha esposa.

Bella assentiu sem emitir uma só palavra, ela conversou com todos menos com Tanya, minha esposa tinha os motivos dela e eu os respeitava. Nas semanas em que saímos em busca de aliados, Bella, Alice e Rose ficaram em casa com o bando de Jake vigiando o perímetro.

Com a chegada dos aliados, Bella e Nessie passavam os dias e as noites praticamente dentro de casa, o bando evitava nosso território, somente Jake continuava vindo, mas também ficava em nossa casa. As coisas em La Push não iam nada bem, segundo ele, o fato de ter tantos vampiros por perto desencadeou a transformação precoce e o bando de Sam agora está com dez membros sendo que três deles com apenas treze anos.

Minha esposa ficou arrasada, minha família também, mas precisávamos dos aliados, era nossa única esperança.

-Edward? – Alice chamou me tirando dos meus devaneios. – Bella já foi?

- Sim, foi ver Beth, mas acredito que já sabia disso não é?

- Sim, eu sabia.

- O que há com você Alice? Anda tão estranha quanto Bella.

- Só estou preocupada, estamos à eminência de uma guerra Edward, podermos morrer, todos nós.

- Nem todos, ele a quer viva.

-Acha mesmo que Bella vai querer viver se algo acontecer a você ou a Nessie? Ou até mesmo a qualquer um de nós? Às vezes parece que não conhece sua esposa, Edward. – ralhou. – Ou pior, a subestima demais, tem que aprender a confiar em Bella.

- Mas eu confio em minha esposa.

- Espero realmente que sim meu irmão, as coisas não serão nada fáceis.

- O que quer dizer com isso exatamente?

- O que eu disse, simples assim... – falou dando de ombros. – Agora vá, estão quase todos aqui e Carlisle precisa de você por lá. – Alice sorriu meneando a abeca. – Não se preocupe, Bella já está voltando.

- Isso é bom, pode preparar Reneesme pra mim, chegou a hora de apresentá-las a todos.

- Pode deixar meu irmão, elas vão estar lindas, umas princesas, eu prometo!

Até atravessar o rio eu bloqueava os pensamentos, mas assim que desbloqueei foi como se eu recebesse uma pancada na cabeça, todos aqueles pensamentos invadiram minha mente de uma só vez. Concentrei-me nos pensamentos de minha família e de alguns dos mais conhecidos.

"_**Hmm... Este tal Garret é mesmo um gato!" **_– pensava Kate praticamente o devorando com os olhos.

"_**Aquela loira é mesmo gata, sem dizer que é deliciosa!"**_- pelo visto Kate era retribuída.

"_**Espero que eles entendam, são nossa única esperança."**_ – Carlisle pensava aflito.

"_**Se estivesse comigo, nada disto estaria acontecendo!"**_**- **Tanya deixou escapar.

"_**Dizem que a esposa de Edward é muito gostosa." – **_minha atenção se voltou para tal pensamento, era Charles que parecia se esquecer do fato de que eu lia mentes_**. **_

- Que bom que chegou filho, e Bella? – perguntou meu pai vindo em minha direção.

- Está chegando, logo elas virão, pelo que vejo estão todos aqui.

- Sim, já os alertei sobre os lobos e que caçar neste território é estritamente proibido.

- E pelo que posso notar, nem todos aceitaram bem o sangue engarrafado. – os pensamentos não eram nada agradáveis com relação a isto, pobre Jazz.

Além de nós, e somente os Denali, eram adeptos a dieta diferenciada por assim dizer, o restante viviam de sangue humano, e havia vinte e dois vampiros ali.

"_**Sabe se os bruxos virão?" **_– Carlisle perguntou em pensamento, assenti discretamente.

- Assim como Jacob e o bando. – um pensamento chamou minha atenção, vinha da minha casa.

"_**Eles chegaram, logo estaremos ai."**_ – Alice avisou em pensamento.

Aproximadamente vinte minutos depois minha esposa entrou de mãos dadas com minha filha que tinha um olhar assustado. Tanto Bella quanto Reneesme ostentavam com orgulho seus colares com o brasão Cullen.

- Meus caros amigos, gostaria de lhes os mais novos membros da família Cullen, Isabella minha filha e esposa de Edward e sua filha Reneesme. – absolutamente todos os pensamentos giravam em torno das duas, no quanto eram lindas, como Reneesme se parecia comigo, o fato de Bella aparentar ser uma humana e no quanto minha esposa estava linda naquele vestido.

- Oi amor. – a cumprimentei depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Você está linda neste vestido... -a elogiei aproximando meus lábios de seu ouvido. – Absurdamente sexy.

- Para com isso, olha quanta gente olhando pra nós. – ralhou corando, aquilo não passou despercebido por todos.

- E eu papai, estou bonita?

- Você está linda meu anjo.

- Estes são nossos amigos e aliados, Ian, Nikki, Adrian e Beth, que criou Isabella por um tempo. – explicou Carlisle. – E estes são Jacob, Seth, Quill, Embry e Leah. - muitos torceram o nariz para o cheiro dos lobos.

"_**Deus do céu que cheiro enjoativo!"**_ – reclamava Leah em pensamento.

- Quem são esses? – perguntou Amun do clã egípcio, ele era o mais relutava em enfrentar os Volturi.

- São transmorfos, caro amigo Amum, eles trazem em seu gene o dom de se transformar em enormes lobos, a proteção desta terra contra nós.

- Se é assim são nossos inimigos! – _**"Como ele pode trazê-los para sua própria casa?"**_- concluiu em pensamento.

- Também pensávamos que eram nossos inimigos, Amun, inimigos naturais, mas o destino nos pregou uma peça. Isabella descende de Efrain Black, aquele com o qual fizemos o pacto, Jacob Black é seu primo e protetor de minha neta, com a qual sofreu um imprinting.

- E o que é isso?

- É uma força maior do que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar Siobhan, ele será o que minha neta precisar, amigo, irmão, pai, ou seu grande amor, isso só dependerá dela. Nos tornamos uma grande família, meus amigos, o bando faz parte de minha família assim como os bruxos. – houve um murmurinho, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo olhando chocados para os quatro.

- Mas o que significa isso Carlisle? Não é atoa que Aro quer confrontá-los. – disparou Amun novamente.

"_**Essa múmia vai ficar empatando?"**_ – pensou Jacob, tive que conter o riso.

- Deixe-me concluir amigo... – meu pai disse impaciente. – Isabella é filha de um quileute, um lobo e uma bruxa de sangue puro...

- Uma mestiça? Edward se casou com uma mestiça? – disse Kebi, esposa de Amun.

"_**Uma bela mestiça, diga-se de passagem!"**_ – pensou Alistair, lancei um olhar mortal em sua direção e o abusado sorriu. _**"Desculpe cara, mas sua esposa é um espetáculo!" **_

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou sussurrado ao meu ouvido.

- Digamos que a senhora está linda demais e está chamando a atenção de alguns membros solteiros.

- Ohhh! De quem? – perguntou curiosa, lhe lancei m olhar mortal, a debochada sorriu. – Brincadeira seu bobo. – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Alguns de vocês devem se lembrar do nascimento de uma criança que gerou comoção entre os mundos...

- A criança que Aro tanto procurou? – disse Vladimir.

- Isto mesmo meu caro Vladimir, Isabella é o bebê em questão...

- Quem é esse tal Vladimir? – Bella perguntou chamando minha atenção, enquanto Carlisle continuava a explicar.

- Ele é um dos antigos, eles comandavam nosso mundo antes de Aro e seus irmãos tomarem o poder.

- Uau! Mas isso tem...

- O clã romeno é um dos mais antigos clãs, foi lá que tudo começou, aquele é seu irmão Stefan. – falei apontando discretamente.

- Mas eles são muito velhos! – segurei o riso, Bella era mesmo absurda as vezes.

- Eu sei. – sussurrei estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- É por isso que Aro está armando todo este circo, ele a quer pra si, porque deseja tomar pra si o poder de minha nora, minha filha. – vi os olhos de minhas esposa brilharem ainda mais, estava visivelmente emocionada.

Depois de Carlisle explicar detalhadamente a todos como as coisas se sucederam, finalmente circulei com Bella e Reneesme as apresentando a cada um deles. Zafrina e suas irmãs caíram de amores pelas duas, Bella se deu muito bem com ela, assim como com Benjamim e Tia.

Com os outros foi formal, já minha pequena havia se tornado o centro das atenções. O hibrido Naheul ficou encantado com ela, o que causou certo desconforto em Jacob, mas confesso que não me agradaram em nada os pensamentos dele com relação ao meu bebê.

Bella demonstrou seus poderes, e treinou com muitos deles, principalmente com Zafrina e Benjamim que tinha o dom de controlar os elementos da natureza, como ela e a cada dia todos ficavam encantados com as duas.

O sangue engarrafado os segurou por um tempo, muito saíram pra caçar o mais distante possível dali, nós também saímos pra caçar algumas vezes. Os bruxos se entrosaram bem, principalmente com os mais antigos, como o clã Romeno, Amun e o clã irlandês. Estávamos a uma semana e meia do prazo, e Bella me surpreendeu com um convite.

- Edward? – me chamou com sua voz doce, estávamos em nossa casa, Reneesme dormia pesado no seu quarto e Bella lia sentada na poltrona próxima à lareira.

- Sim?

- Acha que seria possível tirarmos alguns dias somente para nós três?

-Como assim Bella?

- Estive pensando, se algo der errado...

- Não fale assim, por favor. – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Mas corremos o risco, não é? Gostaria de passar esses um tempo com você e Reneesme, somente nós três, acha egoísmo de minha parte? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Claro que não meu amor, e para onde quer ir exatamente?

- Para um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça, onde possamos circular pelas ruas, onde nossa filha veja crianças, ela só convive com adultos e isso não é saudável.

- O que acha de Vancouver, é uma cidade linda com muitos pontos turísticos, Reneesme iria adorar.

- Acha que podemos ir?

- Claro que sim meu amor, vou providenciar tudo e saímos no máximo amanhã, o que acha?

- Iremos de carro?

- Acho mais seguro, não chega a duas horas de viagem... - ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso lindo. - Para um humano, é claro.

- Oh sim!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Depois de tudo acertado com Beth, aguardamos os outros para irmos à mansão, passei pela minha casa antes, afinal Alice me esperava lá com Nessie. Minha irmã me aguardava com um belíssimo vestido, era frente única, a parte de cima em um tom de azul, já a parte da saia era em preto, curta na frente e longa atrás. Ela fez questão de prender meus cabelos em um coque frouxo, a maquiagem era marcante nos olhos e nos lábios um batom suave.

Minha pequena estava linda naquele vestidinho, com seus lindos cabelos acobreados que caiam pelos seus ombros formando leves cachos nas pontas como os meus. Alice avisou a Edward que estávamos chegando, assim que atravessamos o rio já podia ouvir o murmurinho.

Jake e o bando estavam conosco, assim como os bruxos, quando entramos toda a atenção foi desviada para nós, Nessie olhava espantada para todas aquelas pessoas, todos inumanamente lindos.

- Meus caros amigos, gostaria de lhes os mais novos membros da família Cullen, Isabella minha filha e esposa de Edward e sua filha Reneesme. – ao ouvi-lo levei a mão ao colar com o brasão da família, sim eu era uma Cullen assim como minha filha. Rapidamente meu marido veio se juntar a nós.

- Oi amor. – disse beijando meus lábios. - Você está linda neste vestido, absurdamente sexy. – sussurrou a ultima parte bem próximo ao meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer, meus pelos eriçaram-se com aquela aproximação.

- Para com isso, olha quanta gente olhando pra nós. – sentia meu rosto quente, com certeza estava corada.

- E eu papai, estou bonita? – minha filha perguntou se exibindo pra ele.

- Você está linda meu anjo.

- Estes são nossos amigos e aliados, Ian, Nikki, Adrian e Beth, que criou Isabella por um tempo. – explicou Carlisle. – E estes são Jacob, Seth, Quill, Embry e Leah. – vi os vampiros ali presentes torcerem o nariz, nós já estávamos acostumado com o cheiro deles assim como eles com o nosso, mas dava pra sacar que estavam desconfortáveis ali.

- Quem são esses? – perguntou um homem alto e magro.

- Aquele é Amun, do clã egípcio, aquela ao seu lado é sua esposa Kebi, aqueles são Benjamim e Tia, também fazem parte do clã. – meu marido sussurrou ao meu lado.

- São transmorfos, caro amigo Amum... – Carlisle disse com uma paciência digna de Dalai Lama. - Eles trazem em seu gene o dom de se transformar em enormes lobos, a proteção desta terra contra nós. – tanto o homem quanto uma grande maioria ali tinham os olhos saltados.

- Se é assim são nossos inimigos! – bufei impaciente, sentindo meu marido apertar minha mão, infelizmente eu não era tão paciente quanto meu amado sogro, que explicou a eles minha origem, o que deixou a todos chocados e quando apresentou meu outro lado da família, a coisa ficou tensa.

- Mas o que significa isso Carlisle? Não é atoa que Aro quer confrontá-los. – disparou o espigão egípcio.

- Deixe-me concluir amigo... – pela primeira vez vi Carlisle perder a paciência, mas não o culpava, aquela múmia egípcia era um porre. – Isabella é filha de um quileute, um lobo e uma bruxa de sangue puro...

- Uma mestiça? Edward se casou com uma mestiça? – a mulher ao seu lado disse, senti meu marido ficar tenso e seu olhar fixo em um dos vampiros, um bonitão moreno com olhos cor de rubi, com certeza ele pensou algo que o irritou profundamente, porque a cara de Edward não era das melhores.

- O que foi? – sussurrei discretamente em seu ouvido.

- Digamos que a senhora está linda demais e está chamando a atenção de alguns membros solteiros.

- Ohhh! De quem? - ele me lançou um olhar mortal. – Brincadeira seu bobo.

- Alguns de vocês devem se lembrar do nascimento de uma criança que gerou comoção entre os mundos...

- A criança que Aro tanto procurou? – disse um homem tão branco quanto papel, ele era mais branco que os Cullen.

- Isto mesmo meu caro Vladimir, Isabella é o bebê em questão...

- Quem é esse tal Vladimir? – voltei a perguntar ao meu marido enquanto Carlisle falava com o homem.

- Ele é um dos antigos, eles comandavam nosso mundo antes de Aro e seus irmãos tomarem o poder.

- Uau! Mas isso tem...

- O clã romeno é um dos mais antigos clãs, foi lá que tudo começou, aquele é seu irmão Stefan.

- Mas eles são muito velhos! – Edward segurou o riso.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- É por isso que Aro está armando todo este circo, ele a quer pra si, porque deseja tomar pra si o poder de minha nora, minha filha. – cada vez que eu o ouvia dizer aquilo, sentia uma felicidade imensa.

Carlisle contou tudo, meu envolvimento com Edward, as circunstâncias em que aconteceram, contou sobre o encontro com James, Victória e Laurent, a perseguição e os motivos pelo qual o matei. Também falou do envolvimento de Laurent e Irina, os motivos que levaram Edward a romper comigo, minha gravidez nossa reconciliação o motivo pelo qual o bando matou Laurent.

As verdadeiras intenções de Aro, o porquê ele me quer na realidade, menos o fato de que minha filha é a verdadeira criança da lenda. Depois de tudo isso, meu marido fez questão de apresentar a mim e a Reneesme a cada um deles.

A grande maioria ali me olhava com curiosidade e espanto, foram poucos ali os que me agradaram, Zafrina do clã de amazonas era uma simpatia, ela se derretia por Reneesme e não poupou elogios a minha pequena. Ela me contou que seu dom era criar ilusões, segundo a vampira, poderia manter seu adversário preso nesta ilusão por um longo período.

O casal Benjamim e Tia, também eram muito simpáticos, me identifiquei com Benjamim, pois ele conseguia controlar os quatro elementos da natureza. O tal Naheul demonstrou muito interesse em Reneesme e Jacob não gostou nada do modo como ele a olhava, por um tempo Edward se divertiu com aquilo, isso até o hibrido cogitá-la como uma parceira, uma companheira, daí o homem ficou bicudo e se pudesse arrancava a cabeça do mesmo.

A pedido de Carlisle demonstrei alguns de meus poderes, coisa mínima é claro, mas que deixou a todos fascinados. Notei uma aproximação entre Garret um dos nômades e Kate, meu marido me disse que eles estavam a fim um do outro.

Ian, Nikki, Adrian e Beth se entrosaram facilmente, mas para os lobos era mais complicado e o bando ficava mais isolado, claro que minha pequena não largava do Jakezinho dela. Os vampiros precisavam caça e a pedido de Carlisle foram para o mais longe possível de Forks e redondezas.

Aproveitei que estávamos somente os três em casa para falar com ele, rogava pra que meu marido não percebesse que eu escondia algo, Edward era muito esperto e percipicaz e se desconfiasse de algo, colocaria tudo a perder.

Eu tentava ler um livro, mas não conseguia me concentrar, ele estava no quarto e Reneesme dormia pesado, o chamei e perguntei se seria possível passarmos um tempo juntos, somente Noé três. Meu marido tinha esperança de que com os aliados Aro recuasse, mas pela visão de Alice não seria assim, depois de discutirmos sobre isso, ele finalmente aceitou e iríamos para Vancouver no Canadá.

Não preciso dizer que minha filha surtou, seria a primeira vez que Nessie sairia das dependências da mansão Cullen, faria bem pra ela, para nós três na realidade. Edward tinha razão, Vancouver era uma cidade linda, ele havia reservado um pequeno chalé para nós, próximo às montanhas.

Minha filha ficou radiante ao ver outras crianças, Edward explicou a ela como agir com as outras crianças, disse o quanto elas eram frágeis e minha pequena corria e brincava com elas no parque. Tomou sorvete, comeu cachorro quente, foi um dia maravilhoso, ao chegarmos no chalé, Reneesme simplesmente desmaiou.

- Ela ta dormindo pesado... – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, envolvendo minha cintura, me abraçando por trás. – Hmm... Você está tão cheirosa. Ele deslizava a ponta do nariz sobre minha pele, me causando arrepios contínuos.

- Faz amor comigo, Edward... – pedi ao sentir sua excitação roçar em minha lombar. – Com toda essa agitação, não tivemos tempo para nós.

- Tem razão, foi uma excelente ideia escaparmos pra cá. – ele me virou pra si em um movimento muito rápido. – Eu preciso de você Bella, pode sentir. – sua voz estava extremamente rouca de excitação.

- Sim, eu sinto... – gemi quando ele se apertou ainda mais contra mim. – Mas prefiro senti-lo dentro de mim. – meu marido tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz e em quentão de segundos eu o tinha todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me completando.

Durante o dia nos divertíamos com nossa pequena e durante a noite nos amávamos muito e em todas às vezes Edward bebeu de mim e eu bebi dele. Foram quadro dias maravilhosos, por um curto espaço de tempo esquecemos completamente do que enfrentaríamos, mas tínhamos que voltar e encarar o nosso destino.

Aproveitei que Edward foi ter com Carlisle e os outros para escrever uma carta para minha família, onde eu explicava exatamente os motivos que me levaram a fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, a entreguei a Beth, para guardar junto com o diário.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV EDWARD**

Tenho que confessar que a ideia de Bella foi brilhante, passamos dias maravilhosos juntos, minha filha estava radiante, contava aos avós e aos tios tudo que viu e fez por lá. Quanto a minha esposa e eu, tínhamos as noites para nos amarmos, havia algo diferente em Bella, era como se nunca mais faríamos aquilo de novo, todas as vezes que nos amamos, pude senti-la completamente entregue, e todas elas foram intensas e mágicas.

Mas estávamos de volta e em dois dias enfrentaríamos os Volturi, iniciaríamos uma guerra na qual não sabíamos que sairia vencedor, aos poucos nossos aliados voltavam. Alice nos garantiu que o confronto seria na grande clareira. Estávamos em nossa casa, com o bando e os bruxos, Bella os tinha reunido lá, antes de nos juntarmos aos outros.

- Jake, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. – Bella disse segurando as mãos dele. – Se algo der errado, se aquilo se tornar uma luta, pegue Nessie e venha pra casa, aqui. – ela foi até a estante repleta de livros. – Tem as passagens e dinheiro o suficiente pra que fuja para a ilha.

"_**Ela só pode estar brincando!"**_ – pensou chocado.

- Não posso abandoná-los lá, não me peça isso Bella.

- Reneesme precisa ficar segura meu amigo, eu estou confiando a você meu bem mais precioso.

- Bella tem razão Jacob, se chegarmos a lutar, não sabemos quem sairá vencedor, é melhor você fazer o que minha esposa disse, se sobrevivermos, os encontraremos.

-Vá e leve seu bando com você... – ela se voltou para Beth. - Se algo der errado, quero que vá com os garotos, me entendeu? – algo no tom de Bella me fez crer que ela falava de algo mais.

- Perfeitamente!

- Agora vem cá Jake e me de um abraço. – Bella o abraçou forte como se estivesse se despedindo de cada um ali. Também me despedi, afinal não sabíamos se voltaríamos, Alice não conseguia ver o resultado final.

Quando chegamos à mansão, o clima era o mesmo, meu pai abraçado a minha mãe, Emm a Rose, e Jazz a Alice. Sorri ao ver Kate e Garret abraçados, assim como os outros. Reneesme se agarrou em minhas costas e disparamos para a grande clareira, os garotos explodiram em sua forma de lobos e para o nosso espanto, Sam e seu bando se uniu a nós.

"_**A pequena faz parte de nossa família também, a protegeremos assim como a cidade." **_– Sam dizia em pensamento, assenti enquanto corria ao lado de minha esposa, os bruxos se teletransportaram para lá.

Estávamos todos lá, trinta e dois três vampiros, um hibrido, uma bruxa vampira, quinze lobos e quatro bruxos. Os lobos ladeavam a formação dos vampiros, eu, Bella e Nessie entre nós, minha família a nossa volta, assim como os bruxos, os aliados estavam mais atrás.

Eu já podia ouvir seus pensamentos, Aro estava ansioso, vi em sua mente a imagem de Bella, ele havia se encantado com ela, com a minha esposa. Marcus e Caius pareciam entediados, já Félix louco para acabar conosco, assim como Jane, Alec e Demetri.

Seu exército despontava na outra entrada da clareira, eram muitos vampiros, muito bem treinados, mais atrás no alto de toda sua prepotência, estavam os três sendo carregados em seus tronos. Sua guarda pessoal os ladeava, estavam todos lá, Chelsea, Heidi, Santiago, entre tantos outros. Irina estava entre eles, andava cabisbaixa, em sua mente pude ver o arrependimento ao ver suas irmãs, Eleazar e Carmem do nosso lado, mas o ódio por Bella ainda era latente.

Aro saiu de seu trono e sua guarda lhe abriu caminho dando alguns passos para trás formando um corredor até que ele se colocasse diante de todos, seus olhos de águia percorreram a todos ali, pousando sobre minha esposa e minha filha.

- Vejo que está preparado meu velho amigo, como vai Carlisle? – seu tom era extremamente amigável, mas meu pai conhecia bem aquela cobra traiçoeira.

"_**Há lobos com eles, como podem?"**_ – pensava Caius olhando com desdém para os lobos.

"_**Chegou a hora de essa maldita bruxa pagar por tudo, finalmente o Ed ficará livre para Tanya." **_– eram os pensamentos de Irina, um rosnado brotou em meu peito, a mão de minha esposa sobre ele fez com que me acalmasse.

"_**Ela é mesmo linda."**_ – Aro pensou com os olhos fixos em Bella que o encarava com os olhos semicerrados, me perguntava o que estaria se passando naquela cabecinha?

- E tudo isso é para visitar um amigo? – meu pai revidou irônico.

- Viemos averiguar a veracidade de algumas denuncias feita contra o seu clã, meu amigo, e pelo que vejo elas procedem.

- Em primeiro lugar Aro, não somos um clã e sim uma família, acredito que conheça a diferença, quanto as denuncias, sabemos perfeitamente do que se trata, mas acredito que a visão de Irina dos fatos sejam um tanto deturpada.

- Soube que mantém uma mestiça em sua "família"- disse fazendo aspas na palavra "família". – Sabe perfeitamente que a mistura de raças é estritamente proibida, ela tem que ser destruída como exemplo! - Naheul e Bella rosnaram alto.

- Está se referindo a minha filha Aro, a mãe de minha neta e a esposa de Edward.

- Como pode se envolver com uma mestiça meu jovem amigo? – a cobra se dirigiu a mim desta vez. "_**Se bem que eu entenda, da pra perder facilmente a cabeça com uma mulher destas."**_

- Cuidado com seus pensamentos Aro, é da minha esposa que está falando. – cuspi entre os dentes, indo para junto do meu pai que estava mais a frente, Aro há alguns metros de nós. – Sabe perfeitamente que minha filha foi concebida e não transformada, Isabella engravidou ainda humana...

- Sabe que se relacionar com humanos é proibido! – disse Caius desta vez.

- Não sejamos hipócritas, muitos de vocês adoram brincar com a comida! – pela mente de Aro pude ver o espanto na face de minha esposa, o canalha soltou um risinho irritante.

- Caro Edward, sabemos perfeitamente que sua esposa não tem nada de humana, ela é a mistura de duas raças, não é mesmo minha querida? – Aro disse se dirigindo a ela.

- Vá com sua tia Rose. – ouvi Bella dizer a Reneesme. – Beth fique com elas, Jake? – o lobo assentiu assim como sua protetora, que pegou minha filha e a colocou montada no lobo castanho, vi minha esposa passar por mim e por meu pai, se aproximando de Aro, eles ficaram cerca de um metro de distancia um do outro.

- Você é ainda mais bela pessoalmente, minha jovem.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, pena que eu não possa retribuí-lo. – disse debochada o encarando com o nariz empinado, conhecia bem aquele olhar desafiador, alguns não contiveram o riso e Emm era um deles.

"_**O que ela pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – se perguntava Rosalie chocada.

"_**Sua mulher pirou?"**_ – Alice disse em pensamento.

"_**Eu amo essa garota!"**_ – pensava Kate eufórica.

"_**Alem de linda é atrevida, mesmo sendo uma mestiça é uma mulher fascinante e intrigante." **_– Aro pensava a olhando com certo fascínio, minha vontade era de arrancar aquela cabeça nojenta.

"_**Edward?"**_ – me assustei ao ouvir aquela voz, mas como ela conseguiu entrar em minha mente? _**"Afaste-se, e leve Carlisle com você, eu assumo daqui. Por favor, confie em mim, eu te amo!" **_

O que ela tinha em mente, porque diabos, estava me pedindo aquilo?

"_**Sei que está forte, e que pode me proteger, mas chegou à hora de acertar as contas meu amor, e eu preciso que se mantenha seguro, leve Carlisle com você e reagrupe os outros, estarão seguros dentro do escudo."- **_eu queria argumentar, discutir, mas estava atado, qualquer deslize e os Volturi não hesitariam em atacar e ela sabia disso perfeitamente.

- Venha Carlisle. – segurei meu pai pelo braço e juntos, voltamos à formação, ele me olhava confuso.

- O que ta rolando? – Emmett perguntou sem entender.

- Também não sei, mas Bella entrou em minha mente e pediu para reagrupar a todos.

- Ian, Adrian, deixe-os mais unidos, ela irá nos envolver com o seu escudo. – ouvi Beth dizer.

- Mas assim ela ficará desprotegida.

- Olhe para mim Edward. – ela exigiu.

- Não a subestime, confie em sua esposa, ela sabe perfeitamente o que está fazendo. – seu tom não deixava duvidas de que ela sabia exatamente o que Bella faria.

- O que aquela maluca irá fazer? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Evitar um confronto, e tentar salvar a todos nós. – disse voltando a olhar para minha esposa, os Volturi pareciam alheios a nossa conversa.

- Eles podem nos ouvir? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, a partir do momento que seu irmão se juntou a nós, ela nos envolveu em seu escudo, nenhum deles pode sequer nos ouvir. – Beth dizia sem desviar o olhar de Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	38. Chapter 38

**Aqui o terceiro! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**POV EDWARD cont. **

- Bella? BELLA? – a chamei, mas ela nem ao menos se virou.

"_**Carlisle? Contenha-o, aconteça o que acontecer contenha Edward, por favor." **_– eu podia ouvi-la na mente do meu pai.

- Bella o que você vai fazer? – exigi tentando passar pelo escudo, mas era impossível.

"_**Emmett, ajude seu pai a conte-lo, não permita que ele faça alguma besteira, conto com você meu irmão." **_

- Para com isso, fala comigo Bella e não com eles! – meu pai me segurava assim como meu irmão.

"_**Se acalma cara, está assustando sua filha."**_ – Emm pediu em pensamento, Reneesme me olhava com os olhinhos saltados, sua respiração estava pesada, ela tinha as mãozinhas agarradas aos pêlos de Jacob.

- Papai, porque a mamãe ta lá fora com aquele homem?

"_**Jasper, fique a postos, provavelmente as coisas ficarão tensas por ai, acalme Edward, cuide dele pra mim meu irmão."- **_a ouvi dizer na mente de Jasper, ela estava sozinha com um regimento, a guarda pessoal dos Volturi e Aro.

- O que fez Isabella? Porque seu marido está tão agitado? _**"Que energia é essa que ela emana?"**_ – ele se perguntava olhando fascinado para a minha esposa. Os pensamentos eram dos mais variados dentro do escudo, me concentrei em Bella e nos membros mais importantes da guarda.

- O que veio fazer aqui exatamente Aro Volturi, e pra que todo este circo? – Bella usava com ele um tom seco, frio, sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção, nem mesmo raiva ou ódio.

- Como disse ao meu amigo Car...

- Deixe de hipocrisia Aro Volturi... – disse o cortando.

"_**Ela pirou legal!"-**_ pensou Emmett.

- Ela não usa de diplomacia, é direta! – havia certo orgulho no tom de Rosalie, ao dizer aquilo.

- Você não é amigo de Carlisle, você não é amigo de ninguém!

- Olha como fala com o mestre sua... – Jane veio pra cima dela, expondo as presas.

- Não de mais um passo lorinha, ou irá provar do seu próprio veneno.

"_**Queime sua insolente!"**_ – Jane Estava usando seu poder em Bella que continuava a encará-la, Aro olhava fascinado para as duas.

- Já terminou? – Bella provocou. – Sinta do seu próprio veneno sua cobra, cruccio. - sibilou a palavra, Jane caiu aos gritos se contorcendo no chão. – Sinta todo o mal que causou a outros seu anjo demoníaco, todos olhavam perplexos, tanto aliados, quanto o exército e os membros da guarda, até mesmo os Aro e seus irmãos, pois Jane Volturi era a mais poderosa de toda a guarda.

- Já chega! – pediu Alec que tentava atacar Bella, mas desistiu ao notar que era inútil.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

- É você, não sabe o quanto procurei por você Isabella! _**"Tanto poder em um ser tão belo..."**_- pude ver em sua mente o realmente pretendia, mas não contava com a beleza dela, ficou fascinado, encantado e a queria pra si, enquanto lhe tomava seu poder.

Ver suas fantasias me deixou irado, eu queria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, foi preciso Emmett, Garret, Eleazar e meu pai para me conter.

- Ele está te provocando, não caia nas armadilhas dele, Edward! – exigia Carlisle.

- Seu marido é um tanto estressado, concorda?

- Sim. – Bella afirmou. – Mas com toda certeza você o provocou não é mesmo, o que se passa nesta sua mente deturpada Aro?

- Junte-se a nós minha bela mestiça, venha para minha guarda, assim como a bela Alice com seu dom tão peculiar e seu marido que me supera e muito em meu dom. – Bela estalou a língua meneando a cabeça.

- Que coisa feia Aro! – o repreendeu. – Sabia que é feio invejar os outros? Querer o que não te pertence. Não Aro Volturi, não me unirei a você e sua corja de baba ovo. Muito menos meu marido e minha irmã, minha família e eu não viveremos sob as leis de um ser desprezível como você! – vi a mandíbula de Aro travar, tamanha era sua raiva.

- Ela está certa. – Alice disse ao meu lado.

- Irina, sei os motivos os quais a levaram a isso, venha e será perdoada. – disse estendendo a mão para ela.

"_**Deus! Ela faria isso mesmo?"**_ – se perguntava Carmem.

"_**Depois de tudo que a vadia fez?"**_ – pensou Rosalie.

- E porque faria isso? – Irina disse debochada.

- Por Eleazar, por Carmem e Kate, sua família Irina.

- Não! Quero ver você e sua cria, ambas destruídas, são aberrações, não deveriam existir. Minha irmã era pra ser esposa do Ed e não você. – cuspiu furiosa.

-Lamento muito, eu tentei! – Bella disse voltando seu olhar para Carmem e Eleazar, pela mente de Alice vi Félix atacando Bella.

- CUIDADO BELLA! – gritei, ela me olhou assustada, Félix a pegou pelo braço a arremessando longe.

- Vocês já estão me dando no saco! – disse furiosa batendo a sujeira da roupa, ergueu o braço na direção de Félix, e o lançou longe, ele caiu sobre alguns soldados derrubando vários no processo. – Beth agora!

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntei a Beth.

- Ian, Adrian, Nikki, assim que eu der o sinal, assumiremos o escudo.

- O que? – disparou Ian.

- Não é hora para discussões meu caro, quando eu der o sinal, assumiremos o escudo. Quanto a você... – disse se voltando pra mim. – Fique com sua filha e aja o que houver não questione ouviu bem? – somente assenti. – Agora chame Benjamim aqui. – Alice disparou entre todos ali e o trouxe.

- Aqui está ele!

- Benjamim, agora! – Bella disse sem mesmo olhá-lo, vi o vampiro ao meu lado se concentrar, o chão tremeu assustando a todos, uma pequena esfera de terra se formou e a mesma girava em torno de Bella. Benjamim se concentrou mais uma vez e uma esfera de água surgiu desta vez, em seguida uma de ar e outra de fogo.

- Mas o que é isso? – Caius perguntou se levantando, assim como Marcus.

"_**Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei com você meu amor, nos veremos em breve, eu prometo. Te amo meu vampiro lindo!" **_– senti um aperto no peito ao ouvir suas palavras, do que ela estava falando? As esferas giravam em torno dela lentamente, Bella tinha os olhos fixos em Aro.

- Você matou meus pais em nome de sua ambição, quer matar meus amigos, minha família tudo pelo poder não é Aro?

- O que está fazendo?

- Lhe dando poder Aro, não era isso que você queria? Sinta o meu poder! – Bella abriu os braços e começou a similar algo em uma língua extinta, as esferas giravam em torno dela em uma velocidade cada vez maior, até que se tornou impossível vê-las até mesmo para nós vampiros.

- AGORA! – gritou revertendo o escudo, prendendo a si e aos Volturi nele, enquanto os bruxos nos protegiam com um escudo feito por eles.

- O que é aquilo? – sibilou minha mãe.

- Ela está criando uma supernova. – Carlisle disse sem sequer piscar, de repente houve uma explosão e um clarão que nos cegou, me encolhi protegendo Reneesme que ainda estava sobre Jacob, ao me erguer vi a fumaça se dissipar aos poucos.

Olhei na direção onde Bella estava e tudo que havia ali eram montes de cinzas, corri na direção onde ela estava e nada absolutamente nada, nem sinal dela.

- BELLA? – gritei a todo pulmão, sentindo meu peito ser rasgado, a dor era insuportável, eu queria poder chorar, mas tudo que eu conseguia era soluçar.

- Sabia que ela faria isso não é? – cuspi entre um rosnado, em um átimo eu estava diante de Beth. – Como pode permitir tal sandice?

- Isabella se sacrificou para salvá-los, não seja mal agradecido! – Beth cuspiu de volta.

- Agradecido?Agradecido a que? Ela se foi Beth, Bella se foi!

- Mostre a ele Alice! Conte a seu irmão o resultado disso se Isabella não tivesse intervido, me virei para minha irmã que soluçava sendo consolada por Jasper.

- Você sabia disso e não me contou?

- Eu não sabia que ela faria isso, me pediu pra confiar nela e foi o que fiz. Desculpe-me meu irmão... Veja. – disse abrindo sua mente pra mim. Vi Bella a levando para nossa casa, a conversa das duas, Bella lhe oferecendo o braço para que...

- Você bebeu dela?

- Bella queria que eu visse além do que podia, insistiu que seria a única forma, eu não conseguia ver o que Aro pretendia com tudo aquilo, estava tudo nublado e... Quando tomei o sangue dela as visões ficaram claras, pude ver o resultado de cada decisão tomada com precisão e lhe garanto que todas terminavam em todos nós mortos, inclusive Nessie.

- Bella sobrevivia? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

- Não por muito tempo, Aro a sugaria até a última gota, se tornando ainda mais poderoso.

- Beth tem razão Edward, ela se sacrificou por nós, por você e principalmente por sua filha. – dizia meu pai. – Entendo sua dor meu filho, pois ela é a minha também, acabo de perder uma filha.

- Edward, o que Bella lhe disse? _"Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei com você meu amor, nos veremos em breve, eu prometo. Te amo meu vampiro lindo!"_

- Que aconteça o que acontecer, ela sempre estaria comigo e que nos veríamos em breve. - um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios e senti os braços de Emm me envolverem.

Todos estavam muito abalados, os pensamentos eram dos mais variáveis, os Denali choravam a perda de Irina, Zafrina, Benjamim e outros lamentavam a morte de Bella.

- Papai cadê a mamãe? – me ajoelhei abraçando minha filha, ela retribuiu o abraço chorando.

- Ela se sacrificou por todos nós, para que não fossemos feridos em batalha... – disse Amun. – Era uma grande mulher, uma grande vampira. – seu tom era respeitoso e orgulhoso.

- Era uma garota excepcional, uma filha maravilhosa, amorosa e carinhosa...

- Uma mãe zelosa e uma mulher incrível. - concluiu Esme.

- Papai, olhe. – pediu Reneesme apontando para a entrada da clareira de onde os Volturi vieram, havia um lobo branco parado nos olhando. – É a mamãe. – disse minha pequena abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Oh meu Deus! – Beth disse levando a mão a boca. - Ela conseguiu, a danada conseguiu.

- Conseguiu o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Bella havia criado um feitiço, e se eu estou certa sua alma está naquela loba!

- Isso é impossível! – Carlisle afirmou.

- Na magia Carlisle tudo é possível, mantenha isso em mente! – Jacob disparou na direção da loba parando a alguns metros de distância.

"_**Não consigo compartilhar minha mente com ela, mas Beth está certa, é uma loba, espere! Oh meu Deus! É ela, Edward, posso sentir seu cheiro inconfundível. " **_– dizia em pensamento já que estava em sua forma de lobo.

- Bella? Bella é você? – praticamente gritei indo em sua direção, a loba latiu correndo pra junto de mim, em um salto me derrubou no chão me lambendo todo. Puxei o ar com força e o doce perfume da minha Bella invadiu minhas narinas, sim era ela, era minha Bella ali. – O que foi que você fez bruxinha? – ela ganiu colocando a pata no focinho, voltou a latir me lambendo novamente.

- Isso é nojento cara! – Emmett disse se aproximando. – É mesmo ela? – Bella latiu abanando o rabo para ele, logo nossa família estava toda a nossa volta.

- Seja bem vinda minha filha! – Esme disse abrindo os braços, a loba simplesmente pulou nela.

- Ainda me custa crer. – meu pai disse afagando seus pêlos brancos e macios.

- Como Bella costumava dizer, é magia, pura e simples. – a loba latiu concordando.

- Mamãe? - Reneesme a chamou, levou o dedinho à boca olhando para a loba que se sentou olhando para ela, hesitante minha pequena a tocou, Bella fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia. – Você ta linda assim mamãe. – disse a abraçando forte.

Sinceramente eu ainda tentava assimilar tudo aquilo, enquanto Reneesme brincava com a loba branca, fui com minha família ter com os nossos aliados que ainda estavam pasmos com os acontecimentos recentes.

- É mesmo ela, tem certeza? – perguntou Eleazar ainda incrédulo.

- Sim, a loba tem o cheiro inconfundível de Bella.

- Mas como isso é possível? – Garret perguntou desta vez.

- Foi um feitiço complexo e muito antigo... – disse Beth. – E Bella o elaborou muito bem, ela transferiu sua alma para seu ancestral de certo modo.

- Como nas antigas lendas? – Jacob disse em sua forma humana.

- Isso mesmo Jake, sua parte quileute a ajudou neste caso.

- Mas ela ficará assim pra sempre? – Rosalie se apressou em dizer.

- O futuro de Bella está nas mãos de Reneesme...

- O que? Como assim?

- Não se preocupe Edward, Bella se precaveu, existe um diário, no qual Bella deixou o contra feitiço, só precisamos esperar que Nessie esteja pronta, quando isso acontecer, sua filha a trará de volta.

- Mas isso pode levar anos. - Jasper disse desta vez.

- Não importa, vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, Bella disse que voltaria pra mim, ela prometeu e sei que vai cumprir.

Voltamos todos para a mansão, não havia mais sentido ficar ali, naquela clareira. Aos poucos os aliados iam embora, agradecemos pela presença de todos e Carlisle se reuniria com os patriarcas de cada clã, formariam um conselho para escolher os sucessores dos Volturi no comando de Volterra e do nosso mundo. Os Denali permaneceram conosco, Carmem, Kate e principalmente Tanya estavam muito abaladas pela morte de Irina.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Tanya, Bella tentou dar uma chance a ela, mas sua irmã preferiu a morte.

- Eu sei Ed, mas eu a amava muito, Irina deixou a raiva e o rancor falar por si. – dizia entre soluços, ela abriu os braços pra mim, a abracei e Tanya afundou o rosto em meu peito. Um rosnado alto ecoou na sala, a loba branca tinha os dentes à mostra, com os olhos fixos em Tanya.

- Com certeza é a Bellinha, se alguém tinha alguma duvida! – disparou Emmett.

"_**Acho melhor se afastar de Tanya, senão é capaz de Bella atacá-la."**_ – Alice dizia em pensamento.

- Calma Bella! – pedi me soltando de Tanya, indo em sua direção, ela recuou mostrando os dentes pra mim. – Se acalme Bella, vai assustar nossa filha. – a loba passou por mim avançando em Tanya.

- Tira essa coisa daqui! – gritou assustada.

- Ela não é uma coisa Tanya... – Rose cuspiu furiosa. – É a esposa dele, e se eu fosse você, manteria uma distância segura do meu irmão, mesmo sendo uma loba, Bella ainda é a esposa dele.

"_**Se toca Edward! Não se esqueça de que é por causa da irmã dela que estamos nessa situação!" **_– praticamente berrou em minha mente.

- Não fale assim Rose, até mesmo Bella a perdoou.

- Porque é tonta, ouviu o que aquela maluca disse? Não vou deixar que essa daí se aproveite da situação ouviu bem?

- Rose está certa! – concordou Alice. – Só eu sei o quanto minha irmã sofreu com esse seu joguinho Tanya, se afaste dele, viva sua vida e deixe meu irmão viver a dele.

- Com uma loba? Vocês perderam o juízo?

-Bella irá voltar! – Alice praticamente berrou.

-Isso se sua filha conseguir, até lá vai fazer o que Ed? "_**Isso é loucura querido!" **_– concluiu em pensamento.

- Vou esperar o tempo que for Tanya, não me importo! – seu queixo tremeu, ela me encarava com um misto de dor e raiva.

- Não consigo entender, sinceramente me entender o que vocês viram nela, o que você viu nela.

-Nem se de ao trabalho Tanya, acredito que jamais entenderá! Eu a amo, e Isabella é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo, simples assim.

Depois daquilo não tinha muito clima para os Denali continuarem por lá, com certeza Bella estava brava comigo, porque foi se sentar ao lado de Rose e Alice, me ignorando simplesmente.

- No dia em que nos apresentaram para os aliados... – dizia Beth, os quatro estavam sentados no sofá e Bella estava deitada aos pés dela. – Ela me pediu para ajudá-la e me contou o que pretendia fazer...

- Porque não nos contou? – perguntei a cortando.

- Porque Bella o conhece muito bem Edward, sabia que não permitiria que ela o fizesse, você a subestima demais.

- Não é isso! Sei o quanto é forte, corajosa e quando quer uma coisa vai até o fim, eu só tenho medo, pavor na realidade... Tenho medo de perdê-la! Vocês não tem ideia da dor que senti ao pensar que... Bella se sacrificou por todos, mas me deixou sozinho sem ela, me senti completamente perdido e...

- Não acha que está sendo egoísta?

- Mas eu sou egoísta! Sou egoísta com tudo que envolve Isabella! Ela tem aquela mania de pensar sempre nos outros, menos nela mesma! Sinto muito, mas eu não sou perfeito! Não sou como ela, Bella sim era perfeita.

- Não fale dela no passado Edward, Bella está aqui, pode não ter a mesma aparência, mas está aqui. – disse afagando os pêlos da loba.

- Quero minha mulher de volta! – falei em levantando em um salto. – Como ela poderá voltar se não há corpo Beth?

- Todo esse tempo em que esteve com ela não aprendeu nada? Magia, Edward,se a quer de volta como diz, tenha fé! Fé em sua filha, Bella tem fé em Reneesme, confiou sua vida a ela...

- Mas ela é tão pequenina, como poderá trazê-la de volta?

- Vai levar um tempo, Nikki e eu iremos iniciá-la na magia, ensiná-la aos poucos, terá que ser paciente.

- Beth tem razão meu filho, e estamos aqui para ajudá-lo a passar por isso, tenha fé Edward, fé no amor que uni vocês, fé em sua pequena. – abracei minha mãe com força.

- Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você cara, mas a gente ta aqui contigo pra o que for. – Emmett disse quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Este é o diário que Bella deixou para Reneesme, aqui contém o contra feitiço, mas somente sua filha poderá trazê-la de volta porque Bella mostrou a ela como fazê-lo.

- Como?

- Enquanto você estava em busca dos aliados, ele vivia trancada em sua casa com Reneesme. – Alice disse desta vez, minha filha saltou do colo de Rosalie e veio pra junto de mim, me abaixei e Reneesme colocou suas mãozinhas em meu rosto.

** -Está vendo este caderno? Ele será seu meu amor, aqui a mamãe está explicando como reverter o feitiço...

-Feitiço? 

- Sim, somente com ele a mamãe poderá voltar, você tem que se concentrar Nessie e fazer tudo o que a tia Beth e a tia Nikki disser. Eu te amo meu anjo e prometo que vou voltar pra você e por seu pai. 

-Posso contar a ele? 

- Não meu amor, seu pai não entenderia, vamos guardar isso somente entre nós duas está bem?

- Ta bem mamãe!**

- Eu vou aprender papai, vou trazer a mamãe de volta pra nós. – afundei meu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro tão parecido com o de Bella.

- Sei que vai meu amor, o papai tem muita fé em você filha.

- Bella também deixou isto... – Beth disse com um envelope nas mãos. – É uma carta na qual ela explica o que a levou a fazer isso. – disse me estendendo o envelope.

Querida família: 

Se estiverem lendo esta carta é porque as coisas provavelmente deram certas, ou não... Sinceramente rogo para que tenha saído como o planejado, imagino que não deva ser fácil para alguns de vocês compreenderem a minha atitude, do fundo do meu coração espero que me perdoem. Mas precisávamos cortar o mal na fonte, se lutássemos morreríamos e não poderia permitir que vocês isso acontecesse, não com vocês, não com as pessoas que eu mais amo... 

Alice me permitiu ver o resultado de suas decisões e cada uma delas levava ao mesmo desfecho, todos mortos e eu nas mãos daquele crápula, sem forças para lutar, sem vontade de lutar, pois havia perdido a razão de viver, meu marido e minha filha. 

- Como mostrou a ela?

- Ela pediu e eu permiti que as compartilhasse, Bella entrou em minha mente. – minha irmã estava muito sentida.

- Porque não tive acesso a suas visões?

- Bella me protegeu com seu escudo. – voltei a ler a bendita carta.

Foi um acerto de contas, eles mataram meus pais e queriam matar minha família, por isso fiz o que fiz e espero que um dia possam me perdoar, eu vou, mas prometo que voltarei... Encontrarei um meio de voltar para você, Edward e para nossa filha. Tenha fé em nossa pequena, ela é forte e quando estiver pronta, reverterá o feitiço e me unirei a vocês outra vez. 

Por agora, gostaria de agradecer a todo o amor que recebi de cada um de vocês, o amor de Esme, minha mãe do coração, o de Carlisle, um pai que me enche de orgulho e espero que um dia possa olhar pra mim com orgulho, como olha para Edward. 

- Que absurda! Eu me orgulho muito de você minha filha, muito. – Carlisle disse para a loba que latiu abanando o rabo.

O amor fraternal que encontrei em Emmett, meu irmãozão, e em Jasper, assim como em Rosalie e Alice, minha irmã de alma. Ao tio Billy por cuidar de mim com tanto amor e carinho, assim como Beth que me criou como sua filha, a Jake que sempre foi como um irmão pra mim e até mesmo ao Ian, que apesar de ser tão duro, sei que lá no fundo também me ama. Assim como Adrian, Nikki, Embry, Seth, Quill e até mesmo Leah, sei que todos de certa forma e do seu jeito me amam. 

Nossa menina, que eu a amei desde o momento que soube que carregava um pedacinho seu dentro de mim, ela é o meu tesou mais precioso, que herdou o que há de melhor tanto em mim, quanto em você. Nossa filha vai crescer livre da ameaça que pairava sobre nós, terá uma vida plena e feliz, e somente este pensamento me dá forças para seguir em frente. 

Quanto a você... Você foi sem a menor sombra de duvidas a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, te amo, te amo tanto que chega a doer as vezes. Os momentos mais felizes de minha vida eu tive ao seu lado, os mais prazerosos com certeza foram proporcionados por você. 

Não fique triste meu amor, essa separação será por um curto espaço de tempo, eu vou voltar Edward e quando isso acontecer espero que me aceite novamente como sua mulher, sua companheira... Como sua Bella. 

OS: Deixei meu colar, minha aliança e o anel que me deu guardados no cofre, em uma caixinha, não ouse dá-los a outra mulher que não seja nossa filha, ouviu bem? 

Te amo meu vampiro lindo.

Da sempre sua Bella. 

Por mais que eu tentasse, era difícil aceitar que ela não estava mais comigo, eu podia sentir sua presença, mas não era a mesma coisa... Queria ouvir sua voz doce, sua risada debochada, me perder naqueles olhar de chocolate, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto... Tê-la em meus braços, beijar aquela boca, amá-la com uma entrega total e absoluta como sempre fazíamos.

As semanas se passavam e nada, para onde eu ia a loba me seguia, se não estava comigo, estava com Reneesme, aos poucos voltamos a nossa rotina, eu estava ensinando minha filha a tocar piano, assim como a ler e escrever. Nikki e Beth vinham todos os dias para aos poucos enredá-la no mundo da magia.

Nesses momentos eu escapava para a clareira, Bella e eu fomos tão felizes naquele lugar, ela adorava a nossa clareira. Eu estava deitado na relva e a loba estava próxima a mim, me olhando fixamente, atenta a todos os meus movimentos.

- Sinto tanto sua falta, Bella. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

"_**Também sinto a sua..."**_ – a voz doce e envolvente de Bella ecoou em minha mente, me levantei assustado, olhando para a loba, seu olhar encontrou o meu. – _**"Me perdoa Edward, sei que está sendo difícil pra você, mas para mim também não está sendo fácil. Tenha paciência eu vou voltar, Reneesme vai conseguir.".**_

- E o que eu faço até lá, Bella? Vou enlouquecer sem você.

"_**Você é forte, muito mais do que pensa, estou aqui do seu lado meu vampiro, só que meio diferente!"**_

- Consegue se comunicar com os outros?

"_**Não, só com você e Reneesme."**_

Daquele dia em diante nos falávamos todos os dias, minha família estranhava o fato de a loba e eu sairmos todos os dias pra correr pela floresta, Bella me acompanhava na caça e a vi caçar também, Reneesme nos acompanhou algumas vezes. Eu a amava demais, e só me restava esperar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

N**A/ Terça feira posto o ultimo capitulo e o epilogo com uma surpresa! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Penúltimo**** capitulo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**Continuação: **

**Dois anos depois... **

Cada vez que eu perguntava como ela voltaria se não existia mais um corpo, Bella me respondia. **"**_**Magia Edward, pura e simples." **_

Estávamos em nossa clareira, eu tinha minha cabeça apoiada na barriga da loba, ficávamos horas daquela forma, conversando. Falávamos sobre nossa filha que estava cada vez mais linda, mesmo seu crescimento dando uma desacelerada, Reneesme aparentava uma garotinha de oito anos, seus longos cabelos acobreados caiam até o meio de suas costas, formando lindos cachos nas pontas, como os de Bella. Seus trejeitos lembrava muito a mãe, era muito esperta e inteligente, passava horas estudando aquele bendito diário.

Neste tempo Emm saiu em outra lua de mel com Rose, e Alice aproveitou para se divertir com Jazz pela Europa. Os antigos voltaram ao poder, mas agora havia um conselho no qual Carlisle fazia parte. Assim como os patriarcas de outros clãs, como Amun, Eleazar entre outros.

"_**Sinto que a hora está chegando Edward." **_

- Como assim?

"_**Ela está muito próxima de conseguir, eu posso sentir isso." **_

- Ela se esforça tanto Bella, lê e relê aquele bendito diário, Reneesme até já faz alguns pequenos feitiços e, no entanto nada.

"_**Eu sei, e não sabe como sinto orgulho de minha pequena, sei que vai conseguir, não vejo a hora de estar novamente em seus braços." **_

- E eu de tê-la aqui. – falei acariciando seus pêlos, ao voltarmos para casa nossa filha nos esperavam, Reneesme correu pulando nos meus braços em enchendo de beijos, mostrava empolgada o novo feitiço que havia aprendido.

Uma dúvida me consumia como Bella voltaria? Ela ainda seria vampira, ou humana? Meus irmãos e meus pais também se perguntavam a mesma coisa.

-Se Reneesme conseguir reverter o feitiço, como Bella voltará Beth?

-Como assim?

- Ela será o que exatamente? Vampira, loba ou bruxa? – perguntei impaciente.

- E isso importa?

- Não, mas gostaria de saber.

-Sinceramente Edward, não saberia lhe dizer com precisão, Bella era uma bruxa vampira, pode ser que volte como tal, mas acredito que voltará simplesmente como uma bruxa.

- Sendo assim, humana, frágil e...

- Bella nunca foi frágil e sabe disso perfeitamente, ela é muito forte e uma bruxa poderosa, além do mais sua esposa não será humana, Edward, e sim uma imortal.

- Imortal?

- Sim, como eu, Nikki e os outros.

- Mas Bella não é sangue puro.

- Mas é muito poderosa, não é qualquer bruxo que consegue fazer o que sua esposa fez, precisa aprender a não subestimá-la.

- Jamais! Seja como for que ela volte, é minha esposa e vou amá-la da mesma forma.

**Dias depois... **

Não estávamos estudando, meus irmãos de divertiam sempre disputando uma partida no vídeo game, sinceramente eu não tinha paciência pra aquilo. As garotas se distraiam com roupas entre outras coisas, eu me dediquei a ensinar a minha filha e a literatura, passava boa parte do meu tempo lendo, para não enlouquecer.

Estava saindo do meu antigo quarto, havia acabado de tomar um banho, Bella estava na parte de trás da casa, com Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose, Jacob e Seth. Ao passar pelo quarto de Reneesme a vi com o diário nas, estava muito concentrada, Beth e Nikki estavam com ela.

- Concentre-se, as palavras tem que vir do seu coração meu amor, pense em sua mãe, a mentalize e leia as palavras com fé. – minha filha proferia aquelas palavras em ma língua a qual nem mesmo eu conhecia, me recostei à parede mentalizando Bella, e repeti as palavras com toda a fé que possuía.

Eu podia sentir a magia fluir, como daquela vez na clareira, um vento forte varreu a casa e o chão estremeceu, um clarão se espalhou nos forçando a fechar os olhos, instintivamente peguei Reneesme nos meus braços e corri com ela para o jardim onde encontrei minha família estática, olhando para cima onde a loba estava envolta no clarão de luz, há metros de altura. Meus olhos mal podiam crer no que viam, estávamos todos assustados e ansiosos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela conseguiu! Reneesme conseguiu Edward, com sua ajuda! – Beth disse chamando minha atenção.

- O que?

- Sua fé a ajudou, eu ouvi você conjurando o feitiço junto com ela. – voltei minha atenção para a luz que diminuía sua intensidade descendo lentamente, vislumbrei a silueta de um corpo nu, Alice correu para dentro, voltando com uma manta nas mãos.

Assim que o corpo de Bella tocou o chão, peguei a manta das mãos de Alice e corri pra junto de minha esposa, cobrindo-a.

- Ela está bem papai? – Reneesme perguntou preocupada ao meu lado.

- Não sabemos ainda princesa. – Bella estava desacordada, peguei-a nos braços sentindo sua temperatura quente.

- Há algo errado? – meu pai perguntou ao notar meu cenho franzido.

- Ela está quente pai, como quando era humana, sinta. – ele levou a mão ao pescoço de Bella, assentindo em seguida. Levei minha esposa para dentro colocando-a no sofá.

Seu coração batia forte e seu cheiro tentador invadiu minhas narinas, mas graças ao colar a sede não me incomodava. Os pensamentos ali giravam em torno dela e do fato de Bella ser novamente humana.

"_**Como isso é possível?" **_– se perguntava meu pai fascinado, pois não havia uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo.

"_**Outra vez humana, ela não vai gostar nada disso!" **_– pensou Alice meneando a cabeça.

"_**É uma dádiva, queria eu poder voltar a ser humana."**_ – pensava Rosalie com certa inveja.

"_**Isso é sinistro." **_– revirei os olhos para o pensamento de Emm, há mim pouco importava, Bella havia voltado pra mim.

Aos poucos Bella foi despertando lentamente, como costumava fazer quando era humana, agradeci mentalmente ao fato de Alice tê-la vestido assim que a trouxe para dentro, porque assim que minha esposa despertou, seu olhar encontrou o meu e Bella se levantou saltando em meus braços.

- Edward! Oh! Edward. – dizia agarrada a mim, me beijando, assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus foi como se tudo desaparecesse, retribui o beijo de forma avassaladora esquecendo por completo o fato de Bella precisar de ar agora, rompi o beijo e minha esposa sorriu ofegante. Um limpar de garganta muito conhecido, nos fez rir.

- Respeitem sua filha seus pervertidos. – Emmett disse cobrindo os olhos de Reneesme.

- Para tio, eu quero ver... – resmungou minha princesa. – É tão lindo! – Bella e eu não contivemos o riso ao ver nossa filha suspirar.

- Você está enorme, olha pra você. – Bella disse se soltando de mim, abrindo seus braços para Reneesme que correu saltando nos braços dela, que caiu sobre o tapete, as duas riram ainda abraçadas.

- Que bom que voltou mamãe, o papai tava pirando sem você. – revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Eu notei! – Bella sussurrou divertida. – Mas eu disse que voltaria, seu pai precisa aprender a confiar em mim.

- Sei disso, mas não se atreva a me dar um susto desses novamente! – ela deu uma risada debochada,se levantando, será que ainda não havia se dado conta de que era novamente humana?

"_**Ela ainda não notou, estranho!"**_ – pensava Carlisle com os olhos fixos nela.

- Não se preocupe seu bobo, jamais vou me afastar de você outra vez... – disse jogando seus braços, envolvendo meu pescoço. - Terá que me aturar pela eternidade!

- Pra mim isso soa perfeito! – a apertei delicadamente contra mim, tocando seus lábios com os meus.

- Ela ainda não notou? – Alice disse em um tom que somente nós, os lobos e Reneesme pudessem ouvir, assenti discretamente sem que Bella notasse, estava entretida em cumprimentar os outros.

- Ainda me custa crer em tudo que aconteceu... – meu pai disse ao abraçá-la. . – Como isso foi possível?

- Magia, pura e simples. – Bella, Reneesme, Beth e Nikki disseram em uníssono caindo na gargalhada em seguida, elas avisaram a Ian e Adrian que logo se uniram a nós para comemorar o retorno de Bella.

"_**Notou que há algo diferente nela, Edward?"**_ – Carlisle perguntou mentalmente, assenti discretamente e Bella não notou.

- Sente-se bem meu amor, não sente nada de diferente?

- Ainda estou me readaptando, passei tanto tempo em quatro patas que, que me sinto estranha de pé! – dizia divertida.

"_**Talvez ainda não tenha se dado conta!" **_– Carlisle deduziu em pensamento.

- Nos deu um baita susto maninha! – Jasper a abraçou, soltando-se rapidamente. _**"O cheiro dela mudou, voltou a ser como antes." **_– pela mente do meu irmão pude sentir o quanto estava forte.

- Ainda bem que voltou Bellinha, esse cara anda deprimente! – Emm provocou a abraçando como costumava fazer e Bella gemeu.

- Cuidado seu animal, ela é humana agora. – cuspi entre os dentes em um tom que minha esposa não ouvisse.

- Foi mal Bellinha, machucou?

- Não entendo... – disse confusa. – Porque ele quase me esmaga? – perguntou voltando-se para Beth e Nikki, Bella forçou para expor suas presas e nada. - O que está acontecendo? – havia certo desespero em sua voz. – Porque não sou mais vampira? O que deu errado?

- Não sei lhe dizer Bella, mas...

- Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – Bella levou as mãos aos cabelos, seus olhos estavam marejados e as lágrimas não demoraram a sair. – Não sou mais uma de vocês... Eu... Eu... – ela nem mesmo concluiu a frase, subiu correndo aos tropeços em direção ao quarto de Nessie, seu antigo quarto.

- O que deu nela? Porque ficou tão abalada? – meu irmão Emmett, perguntou sem entender.

- Porque Bella adorava ser uma vampira... – disse Alice. _**"Sabe o que ela tanto teme, não sabe?"**_- concluiu mentalmente, somente assenti.

- Fique com Jacob... – pedi a Reneesme subindo em seguida. - Vou ver sua mãe. – em um átimo eu estava diante da porta do quarto. – Bella? – a chamei entrando no quarto, ela estava encolhida na cama chorando. – Amor não fica assim. – pedi indo pra junto dela, aninhando-a em meus braços.

- Eu pensei que... Pensei que voltaria vampira, como pude voltar humana outra vez? – dizia entre soluços.

- Hey! Você não é humana esqueceu, é uma bruxa, a minha bruxinha! – toquei seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse pra mim.

- Mas...

- Você voltou Isabella e sinceramente, pra mim é isso é que importa, humana ou vampira eu te amo.

-Mas eu amava ser vampira. – sorri meneando a cabeça, ela era mesmo absurda.

- Conversei com Beth sobre isso, ela me disse que o que fez foi muito arriscado e que se corria o risco de que voltasse humana, quero dizer somente bruxa. – me corrigi.

- Droga!

- Não fale assim, Beth também disse que você não seria uma simples bruxa meu amor, e sim uma imortal, Isabella.

- Uma imortal, como eles?

- Sim, se lembra do que ela disse? Que você poderia optar quando e como isso aconteceria?

- É verdade! Mas eu não sou mais como antes, nós... Eu e você... A gente... - Bella estava hesitante. – Eu não sou mais resistente, se é que me entende.

- Respeitaremos seus limites.

- Vai voltar a se conter não é? Jamais será a mesma coisa.

- Teremos que testar, mas só saberemos na prática. – sabia que a insegurança dela viria à tona novamente.

- Eu queria o que tínhamos, quero senti-lo por inteiro, sem medo, sem controle, sem limites... – seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Espero por isso há dois anos.

- Eu também meu amor, mas iremos com calma está bem? – um bico se formou em seus lábios, um bico lindo que me deu vontade de morder.

- Me leva pra nossa casa, quero ficar sozinha com você. – pediu voltando a se aninhar em meu peito.

- Tudo bem amor, eu já volto. – disse estalando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, relutante ela me soltou.

"_**Papai como ela está?"**_- Reneesme perguntou aflita.

- Não se preocupe princesa, sua mãe está bem, só um tanto abalada, ela precisa descansar, vou levá-la pra casa, você fica aqui com seus tios e avós?

"_**Vai tirar o atraso, não é?" **_– lancei um olhar mortal para o animal do meu irmão.

- Pode ir filho, ela fica conosco, não é querida? – Esme disse indo para junto de Reneesme.

- Isso mesmo monstrinha, a gente pode jogar um pouco o que acha? – disparou Emmett animado, ele adorava jogar contra ela.

- Só se o Jake também ficar. – revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- Tudo bem, ele fica! – falei sem vontade.

- Venha pequena, vamos acabar com seu tio! – minha filha abriu um sorriso enorme e correu pra ele.

- Fiquem de olho nele. – falei subindo, podia ouvir perfeitamente o riso deles, voltei para o quarto e peguei minha esposa nos braços, saímos pela sacada mesmo.

- Acho melhor eu...

- Não! Você acaba de voltar, se segure firme... – pedi a colocando em minhas costas. – Eu te levo. – ela se agarrou a mim como fazia, afundando seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, senti seu hálito quente contra minha pele me acusar arrepios.

Assim que chegamos a deixei na sala e fui preparar um banho par ela, Bella estava abatida demais e eu me perguntava como a faria entender que pra mim pouco importava como havia voltado e sim o fato de estar aqui, comigo.

- O banho está pronto. – vi minha esposa se levantar vindo em minha direção, ainda me custava crer que ela estava ali, diante de mim outra vez.

- Me acompanha? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior de forma tentadora ergueu-se ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios, de início foi um simples roçar, mas bastou sua língua roçar na minha para todo o desejo contido há dois anos explodir.

Como eu, Bella não conteve um gemido, a puxei ainda mais pra mim colando nossos corpos, o calor que emanava dela contrastava com a minha temperatura. Me permiti beijá-la sem me conter tanto, eu a tinha ali, completamente rendida a mim, com um impulso a segurei firme contra mim a levando para nossa suíte onde a despi entre beijos e entre beijos entrei com ela na banheira.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – falei entre um gemido, ao deslizar meus lábios por sua pele, pela curvatura de seu pescoço, ouvindo seu sangue correr em suas veias.

- E eu sentia a sua, meu vampiro lindo! – sorri ao sentir seus dentes em minha pele, estremeci ao sentir sua língua deslizar como se Bella quisesse saboreá-la. – Preciso de você Edward... Preciso senti-lo dentro de mim. – dizia entre gemidos, estava excitada, muito excitada, eu podia sentir.

- Mas amor, corremos o risco de...

- De que? – perguntou confusa.

- Na primeira vez, concebemos Reneesme, está lembrada? - Bella mordeu os lábios, estava pensativa, parecia ponderar o que eu disse.

-E o que acha de darmos um irmãozinho a ela?

- E passarmos por tudo aquilo outra vez?

- Desta vez estaremos juntos desde o início, pense bem Edward, temos a chance de ter outro filho, algo que julgávamos impossível!

- Isso é loucura! – tentei argumentar.

-Não, é o destino nos dando outra oportunidade... – Bella sentou-se sobre mim, arfei quando ela tocou meu membro o segurando firme, ela o guiou até sua entrada, deslizando lentamente sobre ele. Feche meus olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, tamanho prazer que senti, o cheiro do seu sangue invadiu minhas narinas, se dissipando em seguida.

Minha esposa tinha os olhos fechados, mordia os lábios com força, ela havia voltado intacta, virgem como da primeira vez que a tomei para mim naquela clareira. Mas havia algo diferente nela, de certa forma, Bella estava mais, resistente.

- Não ouse se conter, Edward... – disse entre um gemido, agarrada aos meus cabelos, assim que rompemos o beijo que por sinal foi longo e delicioso. – Confie em mim, não vai me machucar meu amor.

- Como... Como pode ter certeza Bella?

- Porque posso não ser vampira... – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. - Mas sou uma imortal.

Levei uma de minhas mãos foi para sua nuca, à outra estava em seu quadril, a segurei firme investindo contra ela com mais ímpeto, ouvindo minha esposa gemer alto, seu corpo já dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo, eu estava no meu limite. Mais algumas investidas e juntos explodimos em puro prazer, senti meu gozo sair em três longos jatos a preenchendo completamente.

Bella caiu sobre o meu peito, estava arfante e suada, completamente relaxada. Depois de alguns instantes ali se levantou e a sensação de vazio tomou conta de mim. Ela estava nua, de pé dentro da banheira com a mão estendida pra mim.

- O que acha de terminarmos isso debaixo daquela ducha?

- Uma excelente ideia senhora Cullen. – seu sorriso ficou imenso.

Terminamos nosso banho no chuveiro, nos amando no processo, depois Bella adormeceu, eu ficava admirando a beleza daquela bruxinha linda que havia se tornado a razão da minha existência, o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**POV BELLA**

Despertei sentindo seus lábios gelados tocar meu ombro, deslizar pela clavícula até chegar a curvatura do meu pescoço. Meus pêlos eriçaram-se e um risinho baixo soou pelo quarto, provavelmente ao notar minha pele arrepiada.

- Mmmm... – gemi me encolhendo.

-Está muito cansada, amor? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, mesmo sem me virar eu tinha consciência do quanto ele estava excitado, podia senti-lo.

- Não, e pelo visto, você também não está. – falei me virando pra ele.

-Não me canso nunca, esqueceu?

- Nem por um minuto. – meu marido sorriu tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso, avassalador enquanto me puxava pra si, me preenchendo uma vez mais. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim outra vez era indescritível, quanto mais o tinha, mais eu o queria... Nos amamos por mais algumas vezes até que o cansaço tomasse conta de mim outra vez.

Mesmo eu tendo voltado humana, sentia que havia algo diferente comigo, de certa forma eu estava mais resistente, pude comprovar pelos beijos e pela forma como meu marido me amou. Edward não se conteve como fazia quando namorávamos, ele me amou como quando me tornei vampira, talvez um pouco mais contido, mas senti a diferença.

Passamos a noite nos amando e ao amanhecer nos juntamos a nossa família, era tão bom poder falar, me comunicar com todos eles. Eu só conseguia me comunicar com Edward e Nessie, no período em que estive na forma de loba. Estávamos todos na mansão, nós os Cullen, os bruxos e o bando de Jake, eles me encheram de perguntas, e Emmett como sempre com as mais descabidas possíveis.

- É tão bom ter a família toda reunida novamente, estou tão feliz! – Esme disse visivelmente emocionada.

- Também estou Esme, mal posso crer que aquele pesadelo teve fim, por falar nisso, como as coisas no conselho, Carlisle?

- Calmas, pelo menos por enquanto, Vladimir e Stefan, mesmo sendo antigos, respeitam as novas leis, são digamos... Mais tolerantes.

-Entendo, e os Denali? Tem noticias deles?

- Tudo na mesma, Garret e Kate estão firme e...

- E Tanya?

- Eleazar disse que saiu em uma viagem.

- Que bom pra ela, quanto mais longe melhor! – pela minha visão periférica vi meu marido revirar os olhos.

- O que faremos agora? Acredito que nosso tempo em Forks já espirou. – todos me olharam surpresos.

- Porque está falando assim Bella, pensei que gostasse daqui. – Beth disse confusa.

- E gosto, esta cidade vai estar pra sempre em meu coração, em minha memória, afinal foi aqui que conheci o vampiro da minha vida! Mas quero que minha filha tenha a oportunidade de conviver, nem que seja por um curto espaço de tempo com outras crianças e aqui isso não é possível.

- Nisso você tem razão! – concordou Carlisle.

- Também gostaria de cursar uma universidade, não sei vocês, mas não to a fim de ficar parada.

- Quer se mudar filha? É isso?

- Não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês mais do que já atrapalhei, se preferirem ficar por aqui, acredito que Edward, Reneesme e eu possamos...

- Pode me incluir nessa priminha, eu irei com vocês! – Jake disparou para desagrado do meu marido que rosnou baixo.

- Somos uma família, iremos todos... – disse Esme. – Não é mesmo Carl?

- E para onde gostaria de ir? – nosso pai perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Não sei... – era muita responsabilidade, afinal a vida de todos estava envolvida naquela decisão. - Vocês conhecem muitos lugares, esta é minha primeira vez, então acho melhor...

- Escolha um onde gostaria de morar, qualquer lugar filha, é só escolher. – passei meus olhos por todos naquela sala, como Edward sempre dizia, teria que ser um local onde os dias ensolarados fossem escassos, e com uma ampla floresta.

- Poderíamos nos mudar para Vancouver, não é tão longe daqui e assim o Jake não ficaria tão longe de La Push. Vancouver atende a todos os requisitos, não é?

- Sim, se todos estiverem de acordo, providenciaremos nossa mudança o mais rápido possível! – Carlisle disse animado.

Todos concordaram, Beth e os outros continuariam por aqui, por isso Esme e Carlisle ofereceram a mansão, mas eles preferiram ficar na minha antiga casa. Beth prometeu tomar conta de tudo por aqui. Carlisle e Jazz levaram aproximadamente um mês para providenciar tudo, o visto, a universidade, a casa e tudo mais.

- Como fizeram isso tudo em um mês? – perguntei aos dois.

- Coisa de vampiro, mas não se preocupe, assim que nos instalarmos, mostro a você.

E lá estávamos nós, rumo a Vancouver, Edward nos inscreveu em um curso de literatura, segundo meu marido, queria ficar bem pertinho de mim. Mas Alice garantiu que foi a forma que ele encontrou de passar o máximo de tempo comigo, e garantir que ninguém se aproximasse de mim, claro que Edward negou veementemente.

Minha amiga e cunhada optou por psicologia, Rosalie e Jake cursariam engenharia mecânica, por incrível que pareça Emmett optou por direito, assim como Jazz que cursaria pela segunda vez. Reneesme foi matriculada no primeiro ano, minha pequena estava muito ansiosa.

Esme continuaria no ramo de paisagismo e decoração, enquanto Carlisle conseguiu uma excelente colocação no hospital da região. A casa era um sonho, como a mansão de Forks, ficava no meio da floresta, era absolutamente linda e para nossa surpresa dentro da propriedade havia uma casa menor é claro, mas bem maior do que a que tínhamos em Forks a qual Esme montou para nós e acatando ao pedido do meu marido, ela instalou Jake na casa da piscina.

Assim que nos instalamos dei a notícia ao meu marido de que nosso segundo filho estava a caminho, Reneesme ficou eufórica, assim como Rose e Esme, já Carlisle custava a acreditar que passaríamos por tudo aquilo novamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	40. Chapter 40- FIM

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews **

**Espero que tenham gostado da estória e fiquem ligadas, **

**Em breve teremos notícias desta bruxinha atrapalhada e dessa família apaixonante! **

**Obrigada por tudo, divirtam-se. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**POV EDWARD**

Por opção de Bella nos mudamos para Vancouver, ela havia adorado aquela cidade, assim com Reneesme. Depois de devidamente instalados em nossa casa, que ficava interligada com a mansão onde nossa família ficaria, já o cachorro, pedi pra minha mãe deixá-lo bem longe de Reneesme, e Esme o instalou na casa da piscina.

Depois da noite que tivemos, Bella desencanou do fato de ter voltado como "humana", estava feliz, sempre sorridente. E foi assim com um sorriso enorme nos lábios que me deu a noticia de que eu seria pai novamente.

Confesso que fiquei assustado, passamos maus bocados com o nascimento de Reneesme, mas Bella estava radiante, tão feliz e quando nossa pequena soube, foi a maior farra. Meu pai e os outros ficaram um tanto apreensivos de início.

- Porque não se preveniram Bella? - ele perguntou cauteloso.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, não estaremos às cegas desta vez, sabemos exatamente o que teremos que fazer. Além do mais, o destino nos deu um presente, quando que poderíamos imaginar ter outro bebê? – simplesmente não tinha como argumentar contra aquilo.

Quem não gostou muito do fato de Bella ter se tornado humana foi Reneesme, já que a mãe a obrigava a seguir a dieta humana e minha princesa adorava nossa dieta, mas mesmo não gostando comia tudo para agradar a mãe.

Bella estava empolgada com a universidade, para nós era só mais uma cidade, mais uma universidade. Para minha esposa era tudo novo e fascinante. Achamos melhor mantermos o status de casados, recém-casados. Minha linda e jovem esposa chamava a atenção por onde passava, sempre sorridente e simpática, isso quando alguma desavisada lançava olhares desejosos para o meu lado, ai ela fechava a cara e tenho certeza de que se pudesse, Bella arrancaria a cabeça da pobre.

Meu pai acompanhava a evolução da gravidez desde o início, como Bella havia dito sabíamos exatamente o que fazer e meu filho veio ao mundo sem percalços. Um garotinho lindo e muito forte, como Bella era mudo mentalmente, mas seus olhos eram expressivos como os da mãe e verdes como os meus quando humano, segundo Carlisle.

A pedido de Bella, meu pai fez uma ligação de trompas, para que não houvesse risco de outra gravidez e sua recuperação foi muito rápida. Como Reneesme, Anthony tinha o crescimento acelerado e se tornou a sensação da família, Beth e os outros vieram conhecê-lo e se encantaram pelo pequeno.

Em Reneesme o lado bruxo falava mais alto, já em Anthony o lado vampiro aflorava mais, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, com uma esposa linda a qual eu amava mais que tudo, dois filhos lindos e perfeitos, muito talentosos e espertos. Jamais poderia imaginar que seria digno de tal dádiva.

O tempo foi passando e nos mudamos novamente, Reneesme já aparentava uma adolescente de quinze anos e foi ai que meus problemas começaram, já que ela demonstrava certo interesse naquele cachorro. Minha amada esposa encobria os pensamentos de Reneesme, o que me deixava furioso, acabamos discutindo por várias vezes sobre isso. As visitas dos Denali era outra coisa que causava discussões entre nós, ainda mais quando Tanya retornou, Isabella simplesmente surtava quando isso acontecia.

Alice me avisava com antecedência sobre a vinda deles, para que eu convencesse minha esposa a sairmos em uma curta viagem, assim evitávamos atritos entre as duas.

Durante todos esses anos não tivemos noticias de Irons, era como de ele tivesse sido dragado pela terra, Reneesme iniciaria seu treinamento com os bruxos, o que nos trouxe de volta a Forks. Seus treinos eram feitos em nossa clareira, Bella amava aquele lugar, como não estávamos estudando, minha esposa preenchia seu tempo livre trabalhando com as crianças da reserva.

Outro fato que nos trouxe de volta foi à morte de Billy Black, pai de Jacob, Bella ficou arrasada e nos foi permitido pela primeira vez entrar na reserva, para que acompanhássemos o funeral, ele nem sequer chegou a conhecer Anthony.

A medida que o tempo passava eu amava ainda mais minha esposa, pela mulher incrível que Isabella havia se tornado, tão madura, tão responsável, tão linda e tão minha. Estávamos em nossa clareira, havíamos escapado para passarmos um tempinho a sós.

- Eu já disse que amo este lugar? – disse recostada em meu peito, estávamos sob uma das imensas árvores que circundavam a clareira.

- Algumas centenas de vezes. – respondi debochado.

- Jamais poderia imaginar que ao retornar a Forks minha vida iria mudar tanto, que eu encontraria você, o amor da minha vida.

- E eu jamais poderia imaginar que aquela garota novata fosse se tornar o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele, que ela seria capaz de realizar meus desejos mais profundos, que seria minha pela eternidade!

- Completamente sua meu vampiro lindo!

- E eu sou completamente seu, minha bruxinha linda!

O amor que existe entre Edward e Bella é raro, profundo, é o mais puro dos sentimentos, é o que todos nós buscamos; humanos, bruxos, lobos ou vampiros.

FIM

**N.A/ Em breve lançarei a continuação desta saga, onde acompanharemos o namoro de Reneesme e Jacob, para desespero de Edward, assim como as confusões de da bruxinha mais atrapalhada que conhecemos. Sem contar que os Cullen novamente se veem diante de uma ameaça, desta vez muito mais poderosa do que os Volturi, pois Irons reuniu seguidores para confrontar Isabella mais uma vez. **

**Beijos e até breve!**


	41. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	42. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	43. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
